Kimono
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Naraku muses on what love is. Could he be taught what the word truly means? A displaced, halfdemon girl will soon find out...
1. Musing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters mentioned.

NOTE: This is my first Inuyasha fic, so be sure to tell me what you think of it!

* * *

Naraku stared out his palace window over the greenery of Japan, seemingly melting into the darkness around him. If one chanced to look up from below, they would have seen impenetrable velvet shadows beyond. Yet, as soon as they would turn their back, two crimson sparks would glow in the gloom when Naraku chose to open his eyes again. He smelled the delicious damp evening air. There was no moon, but the silver stars were still too bright for him. The dark empty pools of pure night between them were what interested him.

Oh, stars. Precious little things. Little jewels suspended in the air that even Inuyasha couldn't gather. They guided and fascinated people. Humans anyway. Lovers claimed they saw stars when they kissed. Utterly ridiculous. On the other hand, he knew nothing of love anyway. Only lust.

What was real love exactly? A chemical reaction? An emotional connection that tugs at the heart? Naraku did wonder about this. He knew humans literally died for it. They craved it for completion. What was real love exactly? A chemical reaction? An emotional connection that tugs at your heart? Naraku did wonder about this. He knew humans literally died for it. They craved it for completion. But really, how much of it was a simple hormonal response? The handsome gentleman married a beautiful maiden while the _oojisama_ married a female of royal blood. Were these foundations really built on this phenomenon of romance?

Could a woman ever love him? Considering they were stupid enough to try. Let's see. The infamous Kikyo hated Naraku with all her soul. Onigumo's fierce desire would have to go unfulfilled. No, he needed someone more…tangible. Let's see. The girl propelled centuries from the future, Kagome, clearly loved the mongrel, though he himself never returned her affections. An unrequited, one-sided romance it seemed. Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo herself. Except, Kagome behaved like the Kikyo from before. She bore no resemblance to the icy, bitter, wandering spirit Kikyo had become. Kagome was kind, gentle, and innocent. She laughed openly under the shady trees, the sun glinting off her dark, shiny locks. Her optimistic, sparkling brown eyes always fixed upon the sky. She acted akin to a _kodama_; connected to nature itself. As amusing as it would be to corrupt her virtuousness, Naraku decided to set his sights elsewhere.

What about Sango? Sango, the warrior that longed for Miroku, the monk. This relationship prospect too went unacknowledged. Her resentment was such a charming quality. She could easily be lured to darker forces if given the chance whilst being driven by her own despair. And, she was admittedly beautiful. Her swirling tresses would flow like a black waterfall around her delicate swan neck once released from its restrictive ponytail. It longed to feel the caresses of a man's fingers. Miroku's possibly. All Sango needed was love. All females wanted was love.

So, what accounted for this strange emotion? Yearning? Impossible hopes? Unfulfilled wishes? What good was it? Inuyasha couldn't bear to let himself get too close to Kagome, and Miroku, the flirtatious monk had apparently never heard of the term. What fools.

Naraku smirked, his pointed teeth flashing in the shadows; brighter than any star could be. _He_ wouldn't have rejected them. No. He would have invited them into his arms, leading them to his chambers where they would get to know each other better. In the morning, any woman would agree that he was the best they ever had. That was the essence of love, wasn't it? Mating? Sensuality? Lust and love. Was there any apparent difference between the two? After yearning for the girl and after consummating this fervorwhat else was there left to do? The fires were burned out, and one was left with cold ashes. Is that why Inuyasha and Miroku did not express their feelings? The chase was more rewarding than the eventual capture?

Naraku mused about this while heavy storm clouds drifted over the heavens and blotted out the stars. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Love. There had to be more to it than nights of frenzied passion. Yet, once these acts of pleasure had been performed, what remained? At dawn, the lady would stir, rub the sleep out of her eyes, and gaze questioningly at her lover from over the top of the embroidered silk bed sheet. What could he say? What should he say? What more did the woman implore?

Still, Naraku sensed there was more to it than simple sexual activity. If only someone was daring or foolish enough to show him what it is to love. But then he'd never understand it anyway.

* * *

Japanese terms:

_oojisama-_ prince

_kodama-_ tree spirit


	2. Escaping

Disclaimer: Um, as usual, I don't own any of the characters with the exception of Mizoshi and her family, nor do I own the show "Inuyasha." But, wouldn't I be rich if I did? :)

Note: Originally, I wanted this fic to be a one-shotter, but I thought it could be turned into a romantic, angsty type of story! Thanks to Doll of Demise and Elementsofmine for the support!

* * *

Mizoshi awoke on the lush grass where she had simply collapsed after the previous night's journey.

She had a home before the ruckus. She had lived with her mother and two younger brothers. They had lived a peaceful life, but with many dark secrets festering at the core. Her father, Jiro, was a half-demon. He had married their human mother, Kasumi. So, all three children had a percentage of demon blood in their veins. All three had altered bodily changes due to their parentage. Mizoshi's fifteen-year brother, Ken, had slightly longer and sharper nails that could be taken for as claws. Her twelve-year old brother, Nibori, had some unsightly fine white streaks through his hair that had to be covered by a cloth cap in public. As for Mizoshi herself, she possessed golden eyes that glittered akin to precious coins. The village was none the wiser when they moved there eight years ago because their father had died. Now, they had been discovered somehow.

So Mizoshi ran. She was the only one that got out of the village. If she returned…they might hurt her. Or kill her. She felt immense guilt about leaving her family to fend for themselves, but she had been closest to the door of the hut and her mother had urged her. She very well could be the last remaining member of her family.

Slowly, a tear inched down her cheek, but as quickly as it sprang free, she wiped it away with the sleeve of her simple aqua blue kimono. She could waste no time for tears. She was sure the scent of her tears would be carried on the predawn winds.

Mizoshi got up and began walking, choosing whichever direction she wished. It didn't really matter. She was lost, and any path in the forest could mean her doom. One small comfort was that the night was finally yielding to the rays of daylight breaking on the horizon. All was covered in a bluish early morning illumination. As far as Mizoshi knew, her oddly colored eyes had nothing to do with her vision. She sprinted as blindly as a human in the dimness.

She honestly didn't see the purpose behind it all. If she closed her eyes, the offending difference would be hidden from sight. Perhaps they were the blind ones; closing their eyes to the fact that she was human too. She was not violent. Nor was her family. They had simply wanted what any other wished for: to live.

Grunting, she forced herself to quicken her pace, even though it was beyond her capacity. Her stomach rumbled. Mizoshi needed food, or she would collapse again. Yet, she hadn't spotted a thing. No berries or fruit. No vegetables. No edible roots. There were just grass and maple leaves all around, and she very well couldn't hunt. Girls weren't taught such things. At this rate, she probably couldn't even manage the task of hauling wood for a cookfire. Mizoshi was strong mentally with a quiet grace about her, but physically, she was rather weak especially in her weakened condition.

She stumbled into a glade and discovered a clear, bubbling stream. Water! She hadn't had a drink in over a day's time. She fell on the natural wonder and started shoveling the substance with cupped palms into her parched mouth. The sweetness invigorated her, though there was still the problem of actual food.

Suddenly, the tranquility of the woods was broken by an angry shout and the clash of steel. There was a battle up ahead. Mizoshi automatically dropped to the dirt and drug herself behind a tree trunk. She prayed the two warriors would finish their duel so she could pass through to another settlement. Hopefully, there would be some other village nearby on this route, a place where people could help her. She'd work. She'd work hard as a servant or farmer for her rice. Her mother hadn't raised lazy, idle children. She wanted to help, and to be accepted, and…

Her thoughts were interrupted when two figures crashed out of the bushes. Two men were fighting each other: each with his own sword. Mizoshi forced herself to go limp and not make a sound, trying desperately not to be seen. Although, she couldn't stop herself from peeking out of the corner of her treacherous eyes to take in more of the scene around her. One of the men…no…._demons _were clearly getting the upper hand. The apparent victor was tall with a certain air of magnificence and majesty about him. His eyes were as golden as hers, but they were coupled with a sweeping mane of white hair that resembled frosty shafts of silver moonlight. Indeed, his clothing was white as well, making him appear to shimmer like some sort of grand celestial being. His silken garments were decorated with crimson blossoms around the collar with black leather armor wrapped around his middle tied in place with a yellow sash. Fuchsia lines decorated his handsome face, not to mention a deep violet crescent moon set in the middle of his forehead. He was a pure blooded demon. There was no denying that.

As for the second man, he was plainly a half-demon. Mizoshi watched this half- breed with intense fascination. He was like her. His waving black hair was tangled, and some of the ebony strands had fallen into his eyes. She could not tell what hue his eyes could be save that they were dark and filled with rage. His purple and jet robes billowed about him, as if driven by a supernatural wind. The gold ornaments on his kimono glinted faintly in the wan radiance that preceded the sunrise. He was losing. He didn't appear to be as strong as the demon in white. Mizoshi heard tales of these occurrences. Most likely, this conflict was part of the eternal war waged between demons and half-demons. For half-demons, neither the demons nor the humans accepted the person in question. She had found that out firsthand. The fray seemed to be a clash of wills, not a struggle betwixt good and evil.

With a finishing blow, the demon in white slammed the demon in black to the ground. The battle over, the demon in white sheathed his lethal sword. "Don't ever come back looking for me, or I might not let you go so easily next time." The man in white spoke these words calmly and coolly with hardly a trace of emotion. His luminous eyes scanned the area twice before he strode away. Mizoshi felt truly blessed she had not been discovered.

However, the man lying on the ground was not that fortunate. Mizoshi rushed over to the half-demon and gazed down at him. His skin was pale ivory and his eyes were closed. She wasn't sure if he was resting, unconscious, or dead. Yet, Mizoshi could see that he was startlingly handsome. The demon in white had been too cruel to classify as such. This wasn't her affair she knew. She should probably go her way and pretend she had witnessed nothing, but it was not in her habit to leave the wounded by the roadside.

She scampered to the stream and wet her long sleeve, wincing as the iciness soaked into the fabric and touched her skin. Quickly, she ran back to the half-demon. Next, she proceeded to dab at his face, attempting to bring him back to his senses. Still, Mizoshi had no warning when the man's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She gasped in surprise.

Slowly, the man opened his eyes. His blazing _red_ eyes. Mizoshi began to wonder if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life when lavender mist began to rise up around them…

**Good start? If you like or hate, tell me what you think!**


	3. Guest of Honor

Thanks to FireGemron, werewolfpixie, GiR, Inverness, and My Name is Yet to be Found. I appreciate all your reviews! I just want to add that Naraku will be as much in character as possible, though toned down. He won't become all lovey-dovey. Yet. ;)

* * *

The world spun fiercely around Mizoshi as her and the demon in black flew through the air. She was in some immense lavender cloud, spinning and twirling. She could see nothing except vague hazy shapes as she twisted and turned in the cyclone, but could feel the man holding her painfully tight. Still, she felt in no real danger. Mizoshi couldn't explain why. If this half demon wanted to kill her, he could have dropped her minutes ago. Eventually, she felt herself drifting downwards and the winds settling. Moments later, her feet touched the solid earth. _Both_ of their feet found traction again. The half demon's grip hadn't loosened. Not once.

Mizoshi couldn't help noticing the dark buildings in front of her astonished eyes. It was pitch dark. Completely so. No light emanated from within. There was no sign of even one single person in the connecting structures. Not one servant or gardener though it seemed to be a palace of sorts, or some other form of a grand residence. Mizoshi shivered in the coldness seeping from the abode. It had a disturbing aura. Overhead, the gray sky of heavy clouds above them rumbled, yet there was no sign or rain. Indeed, the very ground was parched with drought.

"Enjoying the view of my castle?" the half demon chuckled.

She turned and peered straight into his crimson orbs. "You live here?"

"Of course. What is your name…girl?"

"Mizoshi," she replied evenly.

He grinned; revealing lethal, pointed teeth. "I am Naraku."

"You're a half demon like me?" Mizoshi could contain the question no longer.

He growled as if the words offended him. That was the only way to describe the noise he created from his clenched lips. His eyes flared, and he appeared to be bristled enough to strike her, but chose to restrain himself. "For now," he spat out. He stared at her a few moments. "You're a half demon?"

"Yes, Naraku-_sama_."

The _hanyou_ appeared shocked that she had addressed him so. He looked longer at the young woman, starting at the top of her shoulder-length sable hair, to her slightly curvy body, and lower yet to her bare feet. "How old are you?" he questioned softly in a low, husky tone.

"I just turned seventeen during the early summer storms," she answered placidly. It was barely the beginning of autumn now. Three months had transpired since her birthday. Tears misted her vision, but she refused to let them free. It had been a happy day, although money was scarce. Nibori gave her a gently polished seashell he found on the sand, and her other brother Ken bestowed her with a carved wooden fish he whittled himself. It took him an entire month to create. She had strung it on a cord that hung around her wrist now. Her only possession from home.

Naraku grinned. "And you are unmarried?"

"Yes. I lived with my mother and siblings."

"Where are they now?"

Drawing herself up in an effort to erase her sudden nervousness, she told her tale. "We were discovered. The villages found out we were the children of a demon and accused my mother of collaborating with them. We were chased from our home. I alone escaped into the woods. My life was complicated enough without talk of marriage."

"Quite odd." He smirked. "Many girls your age already have a son or daughter on the way." Naraku, for whatever reason, chose not to comment on her family, however Mizoshi knew what he said was true. Some married as young as fourteen, or as soon as a female's first blood showed; proving she could provide an heir for husband. Mizoshi was ridiculed for this too. It wasn't by choice however. She was kept busy taking care of her ailing mother's home. With no adult male to be the head of the household, it not only wore on her mother, but made life increase in difficulty for all five family members. Also, no suitors had materialized for the occasion. Perhaps she would remain a spinster. Should she be allowed to live that is.

"About your parentage," he went on. "Was your mother or father a demon?"

"My father was a half demon. I'm mostly human," she explained matter-of-factly. "I see," he said dismissively. The conversation had ended. Pleasantries had been exchanged and they were left with silence, not to mention an unknown future. Mizoshi's own future may have been getting shorter by the second. His red eyes had hardened into rubies; giving the impression that they were glaring into her very soul. It was a predatory, calculating gaze.

_"So, what am I to do with you?"_

The sentence chilled Mizoshi's ear. He was violent. Wild. Malicious. Uncontrollable. He was a blaze, ready to burn down everything in his path, smoldering just below the surface. He could do what he pleased with her.

"First," he continued silkily, "tell me, girl. Why did you crouch down by my fallen form?"

"To help you," she confessed. "You were wounded. I wanted to clean your face and assist you in reawakening."

Those eyes glinted disbelievingly. "Why?" Naraku snorted. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Not until recently."

He was still staring at her with his head cocked to one side. Lost in thought.

"Are you to kill me, Naraku-sama?" Mizoshi inquired, anxiety tightening her voice.

"I'm considering…"

A bulge had grown in her throat.

"…which room to settle you in," he finished.

"You're keeping me here?"

"As a guest." The menacing red eyes narrowed. "Did you honestly think I would slay you?"

Truthfully, she hadn't known what to think. Was she to be his servant? His slave? Or as a guest of honor? "You are very kind, Naraku-sama."

Naraku laughed then; a harsh, bitter sound. "I honestly don't recall someone ever characterizing me that way. I am not kind, girl. Nor gentle. No, there's no point in ending your existence. You're alone in this world. None would miss you, and there's little reason to hold a ransom. Besides, you amuse me. You're the first woman who I met who wasn't cowed by my presence."

She wasn't sure if that was something to be proud of.

"Let us go inside where you can eat and bathe," he purred. "Shall we?"

Mizoshi was powerless to decline.


	4. Preparations

Ushering Mizoshi into the sliding screen doors of the darkened castle, he led her by the elbow in the shadowy interior. Once inside, Mizoshi gasped in fright when she saw a body slumped against the wall. White bleached bones peeked out of a sweeping cobalt and emerald kimono. A tiny hat was still on the former human being's skull.

"Don't worry. He died painlessly," Naraku assured her.

This was not the point.

"Kagura!" Naraku's voice boomed throughout the connecting rooms. "I require your assistance!"

Smoothly, a woman glided into the view with a sulking expression on her face. Oh. Was this his wife? A mistress? A daughter? All I could see that she was plainly a demon. She was young I could see, around my own age. Also, she was pretty, yet her aggressive demeanor lessened the effect. The woman's eyes were a startling red like her master's with a small scarlet painted mouth to match. She wore a lavender kimono with strips of burgundy crossing through the silk fabric. A gold sash was expertly tied around her waist in a complicated bow. Her ebony hair was tied up in formal bun except for her wispy bangs that were allowed to brush the corners of her eyebrows. The style was held in place by twin feathers threaded through her shining tendrils. Turquoise earrings dangled in her ears. And in her hand, she carried a pale pink fan. She was dressed as finely as any noblewoman.

"Yes, Naraku?" There was a loathing in her voice Mizoshi couldn't name.

"Take our guest to be bathed and dressed in a desirable shade, and bring her to my table. Know this, if any harm comes to her, your fate will become her own. I alone shall decide her immediate destiny, Kagura."

Kagura bowed her head. "It will be done." Her full lips arranged themselves into a soft, respectful smile; a smile that turned into a scowl as soon as he turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction. Obviously, the woman cared not for Naraku.

"Come along, girl," Kagura growled, seizing her arm. "You have more trouble than if your face is dirty or which kimono to wear, I can promise that."

Following the hot-tempered young woman down the bending corridors, Mizoshi encountered more skeletons. She decided not to even ask about them. Some things were best left unknown. If only that could've been true for her dear family…

Kagura led her to a bathing room. The area was so alive with gloom; Mizoshi was hesitant about entering; yet Kagura pulled her along as if she were a stubborn horse. Even the rice paper walls could hardly be glimpsed in the inkiness. The woman in lavender led her to a wooden bathtub that was surprisingly already filled with steaming water.

"Strip," she ordered simply.

Mizoshi gazed down into the tub. The water was still and black. She could not see the bottom.

"Remove your clothing," Kagura repeated again slowly as if Mizoshi were a dull wit. "Do not be embarrassed. Your curves do not tempt me."

Reddening a bit from embarrassment all the same with the added worry of finding poisonous snakes curled at the bottom of the bathing tub, Mizoshi untied her rude, mud-splattered kimono and let it fall on the mat below. She scuttled into the tub quickly to situate herself. She watched as Kagura seized up a washcloth and a small ceramic bowl.

"Will I not wash myself?" she asked, silently admitting the water's temperature was perfect. It began to relax her in spite of everything.

"Naraku insisted I do it," Kagura hissed. "Don't worry, little one. I'm the least of your problems. We are both bound here now."

"Are you Naraku's wife?" The question couldn't be staunched.

"Does it really matter to you?" the woman in lavender inquired nastily. "I am his prisoner. That's all. You are too." Her voice was more abrasive than acid.

"What of your master? What does he intend to do with me?"

"Ask him yourself…what is your name, human?"

"Mizoshi, but I'm not a full human. My father was a half demon, and that is why I was driven from my village. Naraku found me."

"Your bad luck then. As for your heritage, I'd say the same. Since your father was only half, you only have a quarter of demon blood in your veins. Worse than most _hanyou_, I'd imagine."

Marveling at Kagura's bluntness that masked a hidden perpetual rage, Mizoshi let her move the bathing cloth across her back. A scent she couldn't identify tinged the air, emanating from the mysterious ceramic bowl. The soapy green substance was smeared on her skin, chilling it at first before surrendering to the heat of the bath. It appeared to have the consistency of seaweed. Tears brimmed her eyes when she was reminded of her village that had bordered the seashore.

Continuing the conversation, Mizoshi dared to ask another question. "Does anyone else live here with you?"

"My _sister_, Kanna. Of course, I'm not counting the vast demon hoards at Naraku's disposal."

This shocked her. "Demons?"

"Oh yes. Naraku is one of the greatest powers in the land. Unfortunately. Here, dip your head under the water."

Reluctantly, Mizoshi did so. When she surfaced, Kagura began washing her hair vigorously with her perfectly shaped cuticles. She chose to remain silent until her hair was rinsed. "Naraku is powerful?"

Kagura snorted. "You know so little, Mizoshi. Yes, he is. Furthermore, he is by far the cruelest man that ever lived. He is pure evil, and I hate sharing my life with him."

Again, she was so brutally honest. Standing currently, she presented Mizoshi with a towel. "Get out and dry yourself. Treasure now what precious distance you have away from _him_.

Without comment, Mizoshi stepped out of the wooden tub whereupon Kagura literally threw the brown towel at her. It was big enough to wrap around her body twice. Impatiently, her "bathing attendant" led her to another chamber with a high bench in the center.

"Sit," Kagura demanded, treating her like some breed of dog. Half-heartedly, Mizoshi obeyed. While her hair dried, the woman in lavender searched in some drawers and cabinets; gathering an item or two here and there. Wonderingly, Mizoshi touched her skin, awed by how soft it was. She was sure she was clean, and that an entire layer had been sloughed in the process. _A layer of herself. _

Kagura went on to her style her slightly damp hair. Mizoshi knew she would not asked for her opinion. The demoness swept her fine-stranded mane back and began shaping. The result was a low knot at the base of her neck. Braids connected to the sides of her temples. Her bangs had disappeared into the coif itself.

Lightly, she laid something across Mizoshi's lap. "Try that on. It should fit. You can't meet your new master looking like an urchin."

Wordlessly, Mizoshi got up and shed her towel while Kagura happened to have her back turned and tied the crimson kimono around her waist. Red. Could it be any other hue?

Her attendant regarded the disdainful expression on her face. "You don't like it?" Kagura huffed.

"Red is not my favorite. That's all," Mizoshi whispered. She was reminded of blood. And fire. And death. And destruction. She had abhorred the color ever since she witnessed a man striking her mother and calling her a "demon's whore." A stream of blood had exited the poor woman's lips. Yet, this happened many years before. But the memory was still emblazoned in her brain.

"Well, you'll wear it. Naraku dictated that I was to dress you in a desirable shade, and in his mind, red _is_ a desirable shade. 'It intensifies a woman's beauty,' or so he says. From now on, it shall be your duty to keep him happy."

Digesting this in silence, Mizoshi held her breath while Kagura slid something into the coils of her hair. The finishing touch. "There. Have a look at yourself." She thrust a mirror into Mizoshi's hand. Curiously, she gazed into the glass. She appeared as proper and sophisticated as any in the Emperor's court. Her beauty certainly was intensified, more so than she would have chosen. She could barely make out this "urchin" she was previously. The unaccustomed crimson blossom of silk riding her tresses proved this.

"Would you like your lips painted?"

She swallowed. "No thank you."

"No? Oh, well. I suppose it doesn't matter. The gloss would be smeared away in any case."

Not wanting to figure out the implications _why_ the cosmetic might be smeared from her lips, Mizoshi got up from the bench and peeked downwards so she could take in her new clothes. She noticed there was a deep border of sable surrounding the hem of the shimmering red garment and that the neckline was lower than she would prefer.

Immediately, Kagura was pulling at her arm again. "Come. Breakfast will be served soon, and you will be taking it with Naraku."

Underneath the selected crimson kimono she felt quite uncomfortable wearing, Mizoshi prayed Kagura did not detect her legs trembling. Why did it seem as if she were a present that had been wrapped according to Naraku's tastes? Would he dare open it?

* * *

Note: Much thanks to all my reviewers and readers including werewolfpixie, My Name Is Yet to be Found, GiR, Kristiana Marie, Fire Gemron, andGaviveww for your kind, positive comments. :) Mizoshi will not be turned into a Mary-Sue, (since I hate them with a passion, no offense) and I'll try to make the story flow at a steady pace. Whoo, writing a romantic Naraku is going to be a challenge. Although because of the rating, nothing will be too explicit. 


	5. Unusual Generosity

Update! Much thanks to werewolfpixie and Kristina Marie for reviewing! :)

* * *

Following Kagura to a dimmed parlor, she fled as quickly as she came. Mizoshi was alone with the master of the house. He was sitting demurely by two polished mahogany tables; dressed in robes of resplendent mauve and cream that was decidedly more casual than his previous gold embossed kimono. This set of clothes was plainer, and obviously meant for leisure and perhaps sleeping. _Sleeping…?_

It had occurred to Mizoshi that she could've been brought to this gloomy castle for certain services that a concubine would perform, especially when Kagura labeled her own overlord as the 'most depraved, despicable bastard' on earth, but these thoughts wouldn't help her current plight. Even now, framed in the doorway, she could sense his scrutinizing, admiring eyes running up and down her silk encased form. There would be no escape.

Conjuring up in her memory when Naraku had fallen unconscious, Mizoshi forced herself to walk to the Naraku in the present. He appeared so innocent when his eyes were closed. But now, with his open red eyes staring hotly at her from the back of the shadowy room; she forced herself to steel her mind against all of Kagura's slights, or she wouldn't survive the second meeting.

Quietly, Mizoshi awkwardly sat at her table, noticing there was a cup of stifling, aromatic tea and smoked fish with a bowl of rice. She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was until that moment. It had been nearly two days since her last meal.

"Eat," his voice floated out of the shifting shadows. "You won't starve in my home, I can promise that."

Mizoshi glanced at his own place and saw a single cup and an elaborate teapot. He was not having breakfast. She peeked out him questioningly and found him watching her encouragingly. And dangerously.

Picking up her chopsticks, Mizoshi began shoveling the wonderful seasoned fish and perfectly cooked rice into her mouth, partly from hunger and partly from fear. She forgot her dainty, feminine meal manners and ate like a ravenous Samurai in the wilderness.

"I appreciate a woman with a healthy appetite," Naraku said amusedly.

A woman? No one had ever referred to her as such in her village. She was perpetually a girl or an _otome_, a maiden. As good as the trout was, it too reminded her of her former residence by the sea. Mizoshi once again held her tears inside. Weeping in front of her host would be inexcusable.

Sighing contentedly, Mizoshi set aside her empty dishes. "Thank you, Naraku-sama. You have been very generous to provide such a feast on short notice."

He chuckled; his wide smile revealing gleaming pointed teeth. "Anything for a guest."

Mizoshi tried to make out the shape of the man she was sitting beside, but he had merged with the darkness itself. She sat with the large window at her back while Naraku crouched in the inky corner. He had moved himself there somewhere in the middle of her breakfast. All she could see was his pale face and two burning scarlet eyes. His trailing, jet hair had disappeared altogether like smoke wafting in the evening sky. Under his searing gaze, she knew not what to say.

"Well?" His word hung in the thick air.

"Pardon?" she said innocently.

"Isn't there anything you wish to discuss? You must have _some_ questions. Do not worry, I shan't rip out your tongue."

Naraku's demeanor did not relax her to say the least.

"Kagura," Mizoshi spoke up finally. "Is she your attendant? Your daughter?"

He chuckled. "Neither. She is my incarnation. I created her from my own body parts. I have two incarnations; Kagura is just one of them, and not very obedient at that."

"What are you going to do with me?" she suddenly blurted out. "Am I to take my leave? I suppose I could stay. I do require some sort of livelihood if you need a worker, Naraku-sama."

Sipping his tea thoughtfully, he set the cup down, the paleness of his hand peeking out of the curtain of shadow, only to be withdrawn again. It was as if he never allowed sunlight to touch his skin, akin to a spider hiding in its burrow.

"To answer your inquires, no, you shall not leave. You have provided me with genial company, and a genial woman should not wander in that demon-infested forest. Furthermore, no, you will not have to perform any specific tasks for me. All that I ask is that you stay."

"Why?" A chilling draft from the window swirled around Mizoshi's neck.

"You need a home, don't you? Consider it generosity."

What was left unsaid was that Mizoshi herself was a sort of prisoner. Looking carefully at the demon lord across from her, she gamely bowed her head. "I thank you, Naraku-sama."

"No need for gratitude. It is my own will I'm acting on after all."

Mizoshi tried to keep her stricken emotions from reaching her facial muscles. She resolved to show no reaction until Naraku placed something on her dining table. "Here, as further proof of my generosity, I have a gift for you."

Curiously, Mizoshi picked up the book that Naraku left her and read the title. It was a book of poetry. Such an odd present for a girl one barely knew. Still, excitement lit up her flaming gold eyes. It was unheard of for a female to own books. She had to read passages from her brothers' when they had finished studying with their kindly, old tutor.

"Thank you, Naraku-sama. You are doubly generous."

"Never forget it." Those sharpened teeth glittered. "You may leave now…Mizoshi was it?"

"Yes, Naraku-sama. I shall take my leave."

Eagerly rising from the wooden floor, she clutched the book to her heart and began walking. Yet, another question ached to be released.

"Naraku-sama?"

"Yes?"

"The _youkai _in white, who was he?"

"Sesshomaru, the Demon Leader of the West. Although, you needn't concern yourself with him," he drawled arrogantly.

She quickened her pace. Clearly, he would tell her only the bare minimum.

"Mizoshi?" He called out.

She had no option but to turn. "What is it, Naraku-sama?"

"Kanna will lead you to your room. You may visit any area of the castle you desire, except the basement. It's a rather dangerous place to roam around."

"I understand, my lord."

Finally, she reached the exit. She half-expected Naraku to call her back once more, but he did not. Frankly, she was glad to be away. The elder women in her former village whose hair had turned milky white with age insisted that one could feel good or bad karma. Naraku's presence made her extremely uncomfortable, though "evil" was too strong a word, wasn't it? Kagura, however, would have a differing opinion.

Out in the hall, Mizoshi took note that the book Naraku held was colder than ice.


	6. Settling In

The story's still going, though this chapter is a little short, not to mention sad at the end. Thanks to Standing Stone and Kristiana Marie. My mind gets a little weird at times, especially when trying to write dark characters like Naraku. (shudders)

* * *

Mizoshi gazed down the hall and was nearly taken aback. A ghostly slip of a girl, no older than nine years old, was staring at her with intense, round, onyx eyes. This must be Kanna. She was dressed purely in white. White bows decorated her white kimono. White sandals were on her feet. White flowers adorned her white hair. Her complexion was sallow, paler than that of Naraku's own. Except for her unnaturally dark eyes, she was completely devoid of color, save for the silver circular mirror she held in her delicate hands.

Follow me," she commanded simply, completely emotionless.

Mizoshi walked behind her "guide" to a room on the other side of the castle. One lonely door was set in the wall. Was Naraku purposefully isolating her? Kanna opened the door and ushered Mizoshi inside, leaving her to marvel at the interior. It was so…different. Almost pretty.

The walls were painted a cool sage green, her favorite color, as opposed to the harsh violet that was the hue of the corridor walls. A large, comfortable mattress of thick bedding lay in the center of the vast chamber. A meticulously carved wardrobe stood in the far corner with a dressing table not far away from that. Vases of orange, gold, and cerulean blue furnished the empty spaces; adding splashes of cheerfulness to the hollow room that was beautiful all the same.

"This place is yours for the moment. You may enter the garden whenever you wish, whether the sun shines or not." Just now, the sliding doors came into Mizoshi's line of sight, though the shades were drawn. Mizoshi took Kanna's word for it and nodded respectfully. "Thank you, Kanna."

"Naraku-sama said to escort to you to your chamber and I have. That is not much to thank me for." Puzzling over this, she watched the strange, apathetic girl shuffle out of the room. Kanna certainly was not comparable to her outspoken sister Kagura. The two were as different as quiet night and clamoring day. Quite a bizarre household. Then, she was not one to judge.

Mizoshi strode over to the teak dressing table and examined the objects arrayed across its gleaming surface. There were toiletries, incense, and tools needed to detangle one's hair. She was outfitted for several grooming needs.

Standing in the middle of the large chamber, she silently commented that it was more than half the size of her family's hut and twice as extravagant. Strangely, she was pleased at this. And yet, guilt gnawed at her entire being. How could she celebrate at this stroke of good fortune when her mother and brothers' bodies lay on the dusty ground? Was this a sort of punishment for her mother for procreating outside her race? Was she doomed too? Her people believed that demons themselves were entirely wicked, and any humans that associated with them were too.

The luxurious room forgotten for the most part, Mizoshi did what she always did in times of doubt. She prayed. She was always considered sort of religious; praising the _kami _she could not see, even though they gave no sign of hearing her or if they did more harm than good. Mizoshi tried to uphold the affirmations of Shintoism the best she could as her mother's ancestors did throughout their lives.

Before she could experience the peace of nature, she had to make her offerings. Kneeling by the bed, this was something she had done since she could say her first sentence. She prayed for everyone: herself, her family, and surprisingly, Naraku himself.

* * *

Naraku leaned against the hall, watching the delectable Mizoshi on her knees. She was praying. How divine she was. Naraku, having nothing better to do at the moment, decided to check on the extraordinary, abandoned half demon girl. He sincerely hoped she wasn't moving her lips to save his soul by some chance. Still, for all her holiness and graciousness, there was deep sorrow within her, and perhaps a thickly concealed anger at all the injustices in her life that could be expertly bent to his designs.

Besides, the place could use some new company. It may be interesting to see the apparently gentle Mizoshi fare against the turbulent Kagura. He observed the book that he left her was on the dressing table. The warm burgundy cover seemed out of place in the myriad of cool shades that garnished the chamber. Purposefully, he put in her a room as far away as he could from his own, so as to not arouse any suspicion. Here, he could spy on her safely.

He might let her go eventually, but she amused him for now. Little did she know, she was nary more than a doll he discovered in the forest that he brought home for his darling daughters to play with. It might be fun to guess how long she'd last in this cursed palace.

Leaving her to her superstitions of god-like spirits, he stalked away. However, as he marched through the corridors, a chilling wind swept past him. With this spectral, supernatural gust came a voice. _"Please, don't hurt my sister…"_

He gasped in shock. He had heard it. The piping voice of a little boy.

Shaking off the otherworldly experience, he retreated to his tea parlor where ghosts could not bother him.


	7. Star Gazing

Thanks to twisted-darkness and GiR for your support! : ) I warn you, from now on, the story will carry notes of Kagura/Naraku, but will remain Mizoshi/Naraku. Though it seems that Naraku's trying to destroy her, the tone of the story will change.

* * *

The skies had cleared by nightfall. For a shining instant, the sun shone rosy gold in the distance before disappearing once more into the hills. Mizoshi had wandered into the gardens, unsure of what she would find. However, what she found was a glorious haven.

The most wonderful flowers bordered the entirety of the intricately, wrapping pathway. On the east side, there were sweet-smelling lavender and white blooms on the stalks of freesia. Adjacent to them were the darker mauves that tinged the crumpled petals on the high-stemmed sweet pea plants. Golden roses with snaking thorny branches showed up vividly against the low stone wall to the west. Snapdragons of blue sapphire were situated on the south side along with soft, silky peonies; tinged with the slightest hint of true pink. The scent in the air was a heavenly ambrosia for the senses. Mizoshi had thought that such beauty could not possibly exist in such a dismal castle.

In a tiled pool by the lush gilded roses swam orange silver-speckled koi fish. A spreading dogwood just entering its scarlet autumn foliage shaded the rather simple wooden bench next to the pond. Sitting upon its smooth surface, Mizoshi watched the sky darken into a deep indigo and witnessed the stars break through its shadowy atmosphere. So entranced, she did not notice someone sitting on the bench with her.

"Mind if I join you?" a low female voice asked. Mizoshi turned to find Kagura there, her fan raised to cover the lower half of the mysterious woman's face. "I don't mind. Not at all."

She lowered the fan to her lap and elegantly smiled. "So, how did it go with Naraku?"

"Well enough, I suppose. He gave me a present."

"Whatever is this "present"?

"A book of poems."

"Poems?" Kagura laughed out loud. "He isn't the poetic sort, Mizoshi. And what did he say to you? Has he revealed his true purposes for keeping you here?"

"No," she wisely chose to answer. "Only that he enjoyed my company."

"And he asked for nothing in return? Are you to be assigned tasks as well?" A hard look entered her ruby eyes.

"No. All he said is he wants me to stay." Mizoshi was beginning to get angry. What did it matter? Her old world was gone. This one would suit as well as any other. She didn't have to explain herself to this smirking demoness.

"Strange," Kagura mused. "Although, he _will_ ask for something sooner or later. He always does." A hurt Mizoshi couldn't even begin to understand entered the woman's features.

Mizoshi lowered her eyes, and they rested on Kagura's fan. She was desperate to change the subject. "Your fan. You seem to carry it everywhere."

The woman nearly rolled her crimson eyes. "That's because it is my _weapon_. I am a wind demon, and can control the element with a mere flick of my wrist."

"A wind demon? What kind of demon is Naraku?"

Kagura liked making inquiries, but blatantly hated answering them. "Naraku's a shape-shifting demon. He can assume the form of others'. This has caused extreme problems unsurprisingly for certain individuals in the past. But what about you? What demonic blood runs in your veins?"

She sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Let me see."

Without warning, Kagura lifted her face up and stared into her flaming gold unnatural eyes. Her stigma. Her curse.

"Your eyes are akin to fire," Kagura commented. "No human can possess eyes like those." Satisfied, the wind demoness unceremoniously dropped her head.

"Well, there were murmurs concerning my grandmother…" Mizoshi trailed off, trying not to let Kagura's obvious scorn undermine her being.

"Yes? It is important to know yourself, Mizoshi, and share it with your kin."

_Her kin? When did I become valuable to Kagura's race?_ Not letting the shock register, she went on. "My grandmother, Yukiko, hinted at something. When I was having a temper tantrum as a child, she said I was fierier than a phoenix, and my mother gazed very sternly at her. I remembered that and always thought--"

"That you're a phoenix demon?" Kagura finished excitedly.

"Do they exist?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, though they're nearly extinct today. They're a very powerful demon tribe, and quite honestly, I haven't a clue why one would share their bloodline with a mortal," she sniffed.

"I have no proof. It was only a vague inkling from long ago."

Kagura seemed pleased with her reply and raised herself up. "I'm sure it doesn't matter. History should stay buried. Isn't that so?"

"Sometimes, history unearths itself." Mizoshi didn't waver under that stony stare.

"So you say." With that, the demoness swept off into the castle.

Mizoshi tipped her head toward the winking stars and suddenly felt the loneliest she ever had.

She tried to see solace from the glittering points of diamond light, but couldn't bear to look at them any longer. They were free and together; she was set apart and imprisoned.

* * *

Naraku smirked. "A phoenix demon? Interesting."

"_Yes._ Ugh, she's so infuriating. So innocent and…good."

"That'll change." He shifted slightly and stared out the window. The moon was red. As red as his eyes. As red as blood. His favorite kind.

"What should I do now?" She resented asking this. That's why he made it mandatory.

"Nothing. Let her sleep. Should she try to escape, my underlings will thwart her efforts. In any case, she will not be able to pass through the barrier."

He smiled to himself. _A legendary phoenix demon? Even one with a single drop of their bloodline in their body is extremely valuable. I'll keep her to watch if she exhibits any signs. Mizoshi may yet be of use to me._


	8. Tensions

Thanks for your reviews and support GiR, Kristiana Marie, InuIsMine!, the strange one, and ShawKoh 1989! :) Oh, and Kristiana Marie, you are not alone. Who wouldn't want some of that around? (As long as he plays nice.)

* * *

The sun was rising over the verdant horizon in spite of the looming clouds. Mizoshi again sat on the wooden bench. It was useless to feign sleep. She couldn't sleep in this castle. Mizoshi barely snatched up two hours of rest last night. Since Kagura's visit, no one saw fit to enter her bedchamber, and for that she was grateful. She needed time to sort things out. The odd black-eyed girl Kanna, who disappeared akin to a white comet as soon she set the tray down, had served dinner, but Mizoshi had barely eaten one grain of rice. Mizoshi knew she should consider her situation, but her mind buzzed with worries. Indeed, she was more nervous than a cat.

She had brought Naraku's present out into the garden with her. She would read, and try to regain some sense of inner peace. Opening the book, her accursed abnormal eyes skimmed the words until a shadow passed in front of her. Mizoshi tensed and glanced up. Naraku himself stood on the path, watching her.

Respectfully setting the book beside her, she hesitantly made conversation. "Hello, Naraku-sama. Have you slept well?"

"Well enough." Naraku took the initiative of sitting right next to her. Her heart pounded. _What if Kagura was right?_

"I see you're reading my gift. How is it?"

"I've hardly finished the first page."

"Mizoshi, I do hate to interrupt, but breakfast is on the table. I would prefer if you give me the honor of your company every morning."

"I'm sorry, Naraku-sama, but I'm honestly not that hungry." Her voice nearly came out in a squeak.

Those startling crimson eyes flashed. "Then you will drink tea."

Without further pleasantries, he seized her by the wrist and "escorted" through the winding halls of his castle. She hadn't a choice in the matter. This was to be expected of her. Mizoshi noticed his hand was rather fleshy and how tightly the thickness of those fingers were locked around her wrist.

He led her to the parlor and didn't let go of her hand until she was sitting at the table. Quickly, he took his own position next to her while still gripping her hand as if she might attempt at escaping. He let go when she touched the floor. She looked down and saw there was a cup of simmering tea with a bowl of fresh rice mixed with sliced oranges, accompanied by a small dish containing cold melon. A full, delicious meal.

"Is it not to your liking?" he asked slowly.

"I'm simply taking in the delicious smell," she replied nervously, and picked up a melon section.

Savoring the taste, she forced herself to gaze amicably into his vermillion eyes. "So, Naraku-sama, have you any family?"

He frowned. "No. Does it honestly look like I do?"

"Oh. Is there anything I should know, Naraku-sama? Forgive me, but I'm rather curious about you." There. Mizoshi wasn't intentionally baiting him, yet she felt she _had _to know more about this man whose castle she was living in.

"Honestly, there's not much to tell."

This was not the type of answer she wanted and pressing him further wouldn't be an intelligent choice. He was scuttling back into his burrow now, and pursuing him would lead to his poisonous fangs plunging into her flesh.

She forced herself to take a bite of fruit and swallow some tea. Why did he so fervently seek her company when he wasn't interested in conversing? To keep an eye on her? Patiently, she waited for him to speak; yet when he did, he said something completely unexpected.

"Where did you obtain that bracelet?"

Mizoshi looked down sadly at the wooden fish bracelet set with two jade beads. She never did find out where her brother Ken had found them. Or stole them.

My brother carved it for me for my last birthday."

"Such an expression of love," Naraku mused out loud. Mizoshi did not know if he were being sarcastic, or if he truly meant it.

"What else of your home, Mizoshi?" he continued. "If it's not too upsetting, you can tell me anything."

"Honestly, there's not much to tell."

Oh, why had she said that? It appeared as though she were mocking him now. She had been thinking it. Perhaps she expressed herself _too_ clearly. Mizoshi was an honest, direct sort and if she were annoyed in some way, she made it known. Although, being obstinate or insolent around such a powerful _hanyou _like Naraku was a death sentence.

He peered at her carefully with a challenging spark in his eyes, but eventually smiled. "At least you are not entirely witless." He chuckled a bit before resuming. "However, please do tell me one thing as a favor from a respected guest. Considering your lineage, is there any obscure abnormalities about you?"

She set the tea on the tabletop warily. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Quite frankly, you look as normal as a mortal, save for your vivid yellow of your eyes. Do you have any demonic powers you had the luck of obtaining from your father?"

"Powers…" she trailed off. This was too irregular even for her.

"Yes. Powers. Such as controlling the wind, transforming into animals, freezing objects on contact. Anything?"

"I have no powers." Of this one fact Mizoshi was sure.

"No, the blood is probably far too diluted." He sounded disappointed. Then—

"May I see your eyes?"

She was taken aback. Her eyes? Was this to be her only real defining mark? Yet, she leaned in close to Naraku and her flaming gold orbs met his crimson. Staring deeply in his eyes, she felt herself blushing. Their lips were perilously close to each other, and he was after all incredibly handsome. When he noticed her mooning gaze, a slightly mocking expression curled his lips. She blushed even harder. _Baka_, she scolded herself.

Gratefully, Mizoshi drew back with Naraku seemingly unaffected. "They are the eyes of a demon," he went on in that business-like tone as if she were a customer asking for his professional opinion about an item for sale.

To ease the awkward situation, she made an inquiry of her own. "What kind of eyes are they?"

"Could be any type of demon. Cat demon, dog demon, or _bird_ demon." He pointedly emphasized the third type.

How did he know? Kagura must have told him. Indeed, he most likely sent her in the hopes of unearthing any information. He couldn't have just discussed it directly. Naraku was so secretive and underhanded. He dressed in dark robes to hide himself from the world; slipping back into the collecting shadows at this very moment. There was nothing more to say because he already said what needed to be said.

Sadly, Mizoshi ate her rice and finished her melon. Silence reigned the entire time. The only noise that could be detected was when she rose to standing position. "Thank you, Naraku-sama, for the breakfast and your _company_."

"You know where your room is." His voice carried notes of bitterness and hidden fury, as if _she_ had wronged him.

Quietly she left. Nary a floorboard squeaked.


	9. Messages and Warnings

Disclaimer: By the way, the haikus in the story are written by me, RockyShoreline, so I am not infringing on any known copyright.

* * *

Mizoshi slinked back into her room. The first thing she did was tear off the clinging, sultry kimono of red silkand chose a modest kimono of greencloth from the depths of her wardrobe. Plucking the flower out of her hair, she exchanged it for a simple wooden clip. She was not on display any longer. This was the real her. 

How dare he summon her and treat her like that? Setting spies on her and dodging around her every attempt to get to know him? She was lonely. He was lonely. Whenever she served kindness, it was thrown right back into her face. Honestly, she saw no need for further contact or breakfasts. He never ate anyway. Her family was gone, and this cold, belligerent man wouldn't let her go.

Angrily, she threw a bit of a "fiery" temper tantrum and tossed the book he'd given her on the floor. Surprisingly enough, the book flew open on a certain page. She blinked. The words of the three old, white-haired women that huddled around the well by her former home came back to her. Some labeled them as "crazy widows," but Mizoshi always believed everything they said. Presently, one important piece of their wisdom filled her mind. _Everything happens for a reason. Any unusual happenings or accidents are a sign from the gods._

Deciding to read this particular haiku the pages flipped to, she proceeded:

_The thorny black rose_

_Shakes with tears passed off as dew_

_Beauty in darkness_

Such a horrid poem, she would've thought; had it not already explained her current situation. Naraku certainly was dark, completely covered with impenetrable thorns and the like. Did he shake with a hidden sorrow? What had happened in his past? Was there another girl? Was his family killed too?

Mizoshi felt a new emotion now. Shame. She had acted cruel towards Naraku because he had rejected her advances. How self-righteous of her! Perhaps he suffered as well, yet preferred to keep it hidden.

Picking up the book, she set it on the dressing table just as Kanna padded into the room. "Is anything the matter? Did you fall?" She sounded unconcerned. She was probably curious if the captive guest were testing any escape routes. Her or _someone_ else.

"No, Kanna." Mizoshi smiled innocently. "The book slipped from the table. That is all."

"Naraku-sama wanted you to have these." Kanna held out a beautiful porcelain dish filled over the brim with plump cherries. Her favorite.

Hesitantly, she took the offering from the little girl. "Thank you, Kanna. Tell Naraku-sama I am grateful."

She nodded and walked off, holding her precious mirror under her arm while she carried the cherry bowl with her small hands. Mizoshi couldn't guess what the mirror was used for. Was little Kanna so vain that she couldn't bear to be apart from one? Or was it something else? A toy? Again, when it came right down to it, she knew nothing.

Resigned, Mizoshi sat on her bedding and brought a cherry to her mouth. The taste was exquisite. Cheerfully, she ate each one, until there was only a puddle of pink juice left in the contours at the bottom. It was then she noticed the design on the porcelain bowl. Birds. Bright _yellow_ birds flapped their wings around the circumference of the dish. The same exact yellow hue of her eyes. Well. Naraku certainly got his message across.

* * *

"Did she receive my gift?" Those pointed teeth gleamed in the candlelight. 

"Yes, Naraku-sama."

"And?"

"She said she was grateful."

"I'll bet. Thank you, Kanna. That will be all for now. Remember to keep a sharp eye on your sister."

"Of course." The girl in white drifted away.

Although, he wasn't worried about Kagura's pathetic attempts at freedom: it Mizoshi's sullen face that flashed across Naraku's mind. What did she honestly think? That he was an enchanted prince whom snatched her away from dreary days of hardships to a gleaming castle where all the servants sang happy tunes? The poor girl was obviously attracted to him, but she was little better than a human and a stubborn one at that.

Wounded, she had marched back to her chamber. Why? He had done nothing wrong. Not yet anyway. The girl was wearing thin on his patience. But, in spite of her cheek, he would not cast her out. However, he would attempt to make her obedient if she continued her presumptuous ways. Let her bat her eyelashes at him then when she was in shackles.

Still, Mizoshi _could_ become powerful. If Kagura hadn't told him of her possible heritage, she would be in the dungeon this second. On the other hand, there were other reasons.

When Mizoshi looked into his eyes, she did not recoil or show any revulsion. She saw him as he was and made no judgments. There was a kind of sparkle in her eyes that confounded him. Were there stars in her demonic eyes? Is this how the enigma of love started for mortals? And as for hanyous…

Mizoshi reminded him of _her_. They had the same traits though not the same face. _She _was the one thing he wanted the most, but for all his efforts, he lost her anyway. Naraku couldn't fathom the notion of love. In any case, Mizoshi had best tread carefully. He would let her momentary scorn slip by, but next time would be the last.

* * *

Whew! Got another update in within 24 hours. I will always update as soon as possible, but if college becomes too hectic, I might actually have to bury my nose in an actual academic book for a change. (grumbles about essays) But then again, I don't go to bed until 2:00 anyway. :) Much thanks goes out to GiR, ShawKoh1989, InuIsMine!, werewolfpixie, and chrissy for showing your support! To InuIsMine, the kimono does hold some significance later in the story if it goes as planned. 


	10. Kagura's Offense

Thanks to InuIsMine!, GiR, and werewolfpixie for reading and reviewing! Yeah, I'm keeping Naraku in character. Some Naraku romances are very sweet but not very believable. And yes, werewolfpixie, writing a research paper and a fic is hard, and one is usually more interesting than the other. :)

* * *

"Kagura?" Naraku's low, commanding voice could not be ignored. "I know you're lurking. Come out now, I have a favor to ask of you."

He watched the comely demoness grudgingly come into view, her lavender and pink kimono rustling. Her painted mouth was pinched together. "Please, Naraku, not tonight. Not with her here." She was acting brazen, but he could tell beneath her façade, she truly _was _begging.

"She is the reason I have summoned you here," he continued shamelessly. "I want you to check on her."

"You mean you will not let her go?"

"Do I let anything of mine go free?" He allowed himself to smirk nastily.

Kagura's lips trembled and her wide eyes shimmered when she understood his meaning, but she pulled herself together quickly enough. "What am I to do?"

"Speak to her. Ask her what might be bothering her. Just keep abreast of the situation."

Obediently, his second incarnation bowed her head and left.

* * *

"Don't you want a bite?" Mizoshi asked softly.

The koi fish stared at her blankly: its mouth opening and closing. She sighed. Speaking to the fish weren't much company. They were gorgeous to watch in the glistening pool though; especially when the moon was out from behind the evening clouds, tinting the water an otherworldly bluish silver. She sprinkled the marigold petals across the liquid surface of the carefully crafted, artificial pond. The plant life tumbled out of her fingers like rays of sunlight. Simulated radiance for a simulated lake in a simulated life. Mizoshi's depression would sink her to the depths of the ocean she was sure. And still, the fish would not eat. Maybe they wanted to starve.

"Mizoshi!" a brittle female voice called out. "I see you have taken the liberty of caring for our fish."

She looked up to see Kagura hurrying towards her. _Naraku wanted some other tidbit of news? _

"Hello, Kagura," she forced herself to say peaceably. "Did you come to observe the moon?"

"No. Actually, I came to observe you."

"Did Naraku send you?"

The older woman lifted her chin defiantly. "And if he did?"

"If he did, I'd want to speak to him about the subject, but then I fear I wouldn't be capable of feeding the fish. Or myself for that matter."

"You are right to fear Naraku. Believe me." After uttering this, she intentionally made her tone brighter. "But really, you needn't bother with the fish."

Mizoshi shrugged. "I had a vague idea to name them all. As my pets."

"They are _Naraku's_ fish."

"He doesn't care about them."  
"That doesn't make a difference. He _owns_ them. They are under his rule and he could fry them for dinner if he wishes. He doesn't have to treat them with gentleness, or respect, or--" Her voice cracked.

The koi pond rippled slightly from the invasion of Kagura's tear plunking into it. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mizoshi apologized quickly. "I did not intend to upset you."

"Quite all right. I've had to live with that man for quite some time. I'll survive. We'll be prisoners together." She directed a weak smile towards Mizoshi, but instead of being relieved, she became suspicious. Was she playacting? Did a real tear escape her shining red eye? But on a different note…

"Prisoner?" The word sounded strange spoken out loud. She hardly known she had uttered it until Kagura's sudden reply.

"Yes. Prisoner. We both have our chains. It matters little if I serve him as a master and you a welcome distraction. He presides over both of us."

"What of Naraku? Can you tell me anything more?"

"Naraku created me from his own body. I act as his instrument. Yet, I am only his second incarnation. Kanna is the first, and she has dedicated herself to our master. But I hate him. Unlike my sister, I desire freedom. Kanna may have surrendered her spirit, but I never shall!"

"What if Naraku hears of this?"

"He knows the truth plainly, but he never speaks of it. Rather, he lords my inner desires over me."

"Surely, you can run away. With your majesty over the winds…"

"You don't understand!" Kagura cried. "He holds my heart. If I run, he'll crush it in his own fist. My aim is not to die in my endeavor. You yourself should never wander outside these gardens."

She stiffened. "Why?"

"First, you'd never get past the poisonous _miasma_ barriers encircling this entire castle. Second, the demon hoards would tear you apart. Third, if Naraku catches you, you'll beg for death."

Mizoshi shivered and later quaked in pure fright when a keening buzz filled the air. She gazed up and spied two impossibly large bees flying above. Those glassy black eyes took in the two girls before soaring away. Kagura went pale.

"Kagura, what is it?" she whispered.

"Those are some of Naraku's demons. They want me to report to him at once." Distractedly, the demoness walked away. She was afraid now. Mizoshi was too. Had the wind sorceress said something wrong?

"Kagura?" she called out again worriedly.

"It's fine. Everything is fine." A fake smile attempted to light up her features, but failed miserably. "Oh, your clothes. You've changed them. A pity. Red's your color."

With that irrelevant opinion, the woman was off, leaving Mizoshi alone. Too many times had she seen the backs of others as they turned away to pursue their illicit affairs.

* * *

Naraku purposefully stood in the shadows, waiting for Kagura to enter. At last she did. Fear was etched in her face. Good. He allowed her to check the room for several rounds, narrowly missing him on many occasions to his delight.

"Naraku?" Her voice trembled. "Where are you? Naraku?"

Silently, he stepped out of the darkness and looped his arm around her neck. "Here I am," he hissed. "I trust you and Mizoshi had quite a lively conversation in the garden."

She wasn't stupid. "What did I do wrong?"

"What were my orders, Kagura?"

"T-t-to keep abreast of the s-situation," she stammered.

"And did you?"

"Yes?" She was guessing. How wrong she was. "Liar!" he roared, throwing her across the room. She skidded on the wooden floor; landing heavily on her back. Before she could get up, he pinned her to the spot where she lay.

"N-n-araku?" She was tripping over her own words. He would remedy that.

He slapped her. Hard. "Silence, wench! I know exactly what you did! You were to talk about her, not about _me_! I will not stand for your slander. You will sorely regret it should it happen again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Naraku," she squeaked. "Never again."

Reluctantly, he let his rebellious incarnation up. "Return to your duties. From now on, every word you say to Mizoshi will be monitored."

"Yes, master."

His trademark smirk came rushing to the surface. She rarely addressed him as "master" save for exceedingly singular circumstances. He watched the terrified demoness go and resumed his position by the window. Secretly, Naraku was enraged. He wanted Mizoshi to make her own judgments. Kagura was compromising this. Badly.

Still, there was a deeper reason that shouldn't have been a cause at all. Whenever he tried to grasp it, it wriggled out of his fingers like worms. Did he want his sins known publicly? Strangely, he wanted to project a good impression in front of Mizoshi's astonished eyes. Having her turn against him too quickly wouldn't be prudent.

He pressed a hand to his forehead. This was getting difficult. Somehow, Mizoshi's presence was turning problematic without herself meaning to do so. However, he had the situation under control. Tomorrow he'd prove to Mizoshi that he wasn't an entirely cruel bastard, as valid as the fact may be. Except what could he tell her?

From out of nowhere, it came to Naraku's complex, intelligent mind. He remembered well in his photographic memory how happy she'd grown when she held that useless poetry book in her hands. There. A perfect plan. He would simply have to learn what her interests were, that's all_. It was a way in. _


	11. Mizoshi's Talent

Thanks for your reviews GiR, InuIsMine!, and Gryffinrose. Naraku won't be angry with Mizoshi for changing the color of her kimono, but she will enrage him sooner or later through other means, InuIsMine! My update's slower than usual because of a general lack of ideas and a lot of distraction. (I finally got Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask!) Don't worry, I'll still update regularly though.

* * *

The soft candlelight glowed in the darkness. Mizoshi cracked open the doors to the garden, for it was unseasonably warm. Again, she couldn't sleep, so she decided to get to know her room and simply listen to the nighttime noise outside. She wished there was a chime she could hang from the ceiling in the desire that it would sway and jangle its music with the wind. The halls were too quiet here.

Mechanically, she lit the incense burner in front of her and the sweet smell of soothing lavender wafted up. Lavender reduced stress and induced sleep, or so she had read a lifetime ago. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, she closed her eyes and prepared to meditate. When she opened her closed lids again, she discovered dawn had broken, although it hardly made a difference. The gloomy, oppressing clouds had returned. Here, the sun shone less often than it should. Another cause for her melancholy. Mizoshi had hoped the incense would drive all negativities out of her mind, but now they came rushing back three-fold with the last wisp of perfumed smoke.

What had befallen Kagura? She never returned. No one came around. Not Kanna or Naraku either. But, morning was here and so was breakfast. Would she be seated beside the master of the castle again? What had he done to Kagura? Or was the shifty demoness simply lying? Perhaps it was a new game: scare the terrified mortal. Human was what she considered herself. She had no defining characteristics or powers of a _hanyou_, save for those cursed golden eyes that set her apart from every other villager she had encountered on the road or in the marketplace.

Peacefully, she allowed herself to drift in an attempt to block Naraku's disturbing aura from her thoughts. Something that was nearly impossible to do when he was standing right in front of her with a bemused expression on his face. "Hello, Mizoshi. I hope I am not intruding."

"I have finished my meditation anyway," she explained.

He stepped further into the room. "You've changed your clothes."

"Green is my favorite color," she replied matter-of-factly.

He sighed deeply, wringing his hands together nervously. Nervousness was _not_ a trademark of Naraku's. Mizoshi was instantly alert. Gazing at her sheepishly, he said the most unexpected thing. "I came today to apologize."

This was most unexpected. _What was he up to?_ "Apologize? Whatever for?"

"For Kagura's rude behavior. My assistant conjures up elaborate tales to unsettle anyone staying here. I have reprimanded her, and hopefully she will learn how to behave better."

"What did you _do_ to her?" The sentence came out in a hush.

"I have taken action. I did nothing that will scar her for the rest of her days. Instead, I simply verbally corrected her."

Privately, Mizoshi mused how many bruises Kagura hid under her kimono.

Naraku virtually across the floor and knelt beside her. "I am concerned you are not happy here," he whispered. "I wish to remedy the situation."

_Then, let me go. _She wanted to say that, but this was probably wasn't what he had planned. She turned to him hesitantly, gazing into those alluring yet dangerous crimson orbs. "Yes, Naraku-sama?"

His smile widened. "I wondered if you had any special talents you hadn't had the opportunity to pursue."

_Talents?_ "What do you mean?"

"Talents or leisure activities. Calligraphy for example. Isn't there any interest you want to pursue to fill the long hours?"

She glanced over at him wonderingly. He seemed so…concerned. Did he really care for her happiness? Yet, he did make a point. The past four days were all lumped together in a ball of loneliness and sleep deprivation. As wrong as it was, she decided to take Naraku up on his offer. Mizoshi did believe Kagura's "elaborate tales" and admonitions, but with those mesmerizing red eyes focused on her throat, her response poured out as if by its own volition. "Painting. And drawing. Those are my interests."

"You paint?"

"Yes. I made my own paint by crushing up berries and tree bark I found in the woods surrounding the home of my other life. Also, I fashioned the bristles on my paintbrush from my own loose hair."

"How innovative of you. For one so young, you are a remarkable woman. Any man would be blessed to have you as his wife." Naraku's eyes were ablaze.

She blushed in spite of herself. Was this a hint? Maybe this was to be her fate: to grow ancient with Naraku in this depressing, haunted castle. Perhaps a half demon would be the only chance of a suitor. Humans couldn't and wouldn't trust her. But, Mizoshi was getting ahead of the situation.

"Are you flattering me, Naraku-sama?"

"What if I am?" he countered, his dark crimson eyes gleaming. "Well, in any case, I shall fetch you some paper, inks, and other tools for the art student."

Mizoshi was confused. "Art…student?"

"You are still learning, are you not? How proficient do you think you are with a brush in hand?"

"Fairly decent," she replied honestly, "but I've been so busy this year, I haven't had the chance to actually paint since last winter. I prepared black ink from any stray coal pieces I found in the snow. I even scratched drawings in the ice."

Naraku's lips curved into a slow smile. "Rest assured those seasons of poverty have ended."

Suddenly, she wanted to slap his handsome face. Her family wasn't rich, but they made do. There was always some sort of food on the table, even if it was just edible mushrooms and roots, and they never froze into ice statues during the colder months. Their mother had worked hard, and every child did his or her best. Mizoshi cared not for his superior tone. On the other hand, he was acting unusually kind and polite now. Why ruin it?

"Come to breakfast, Mizoshi," he continued, grabbing hold of her wrist. "There are fresh peaches and smoked trout awaiting you."

Again, more fruit. Where did Naraku get it? Was there a cellar below that was stored with the summer sweetness for the upcoming winter? Grudgingly, she let Naraku lead her down the corridor as if she were a child, not letting herself admit she secretly enjoyed holding onto this supposed cruel overlord's hand.


	12. A Diversion

Thanks for reviewing GiR, werewolfpixie, Allie, ShawKoh1989, and InuIsMine! Now to answer some questions. GiR, Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask is a game for the PS2 where you can play as the main character (either boy or girl) and you get to join Inuyasha's group to fight demons and stuff. Oh, and thanks Allie! I was thinking of writing a novel about a girl in Victorian London, but haven't gotten around to it yet. InuIsMine!, the fruit actually comes from a walled-in garden and yes, love is blooming very slightly. (On Mizoshi's end anyway. First, Naraku has to be convince of his own feelings. (Which could take some time.) :)

* * *

Breakfast had commenced as usual. Naraku had done his best to cajole her and to cater to her every silent whim. But why did it feel he was compensating for something? Indeed, as she left the tea room, she could sense his wandering eyes tracing every contour and detail of her form; committing it to memory. Perhaps he could see into her soul as well.

Left alone again and bored as well; she picked up the book of poetry her "host" had given her, and flipped open to a random page. Mizoshi found it was a scathing poem from one lover to another:

_You have given me,_

_Everything money can buy._

_Pearls for my neck,_

_And gems for my hair._

_But, tell me my love,_

_Are hearts for sale as well?_

Disgustingly, Mizoshi slammed the cover down. Did he plant those poems on purpose? Were all the writings romantic in nature? Leafing through it, she found romantic, religious, spiritual, and nature poems in no particular order. Somehow, she just kept getting lucky.

With nothing else to do, she sat in the garden all afternoon in the prospects of spotting a dove or some other animal. A stray cat would be nice. At least she would have a little companionship. Thankfully, the clouds were blown away and the sun shone a bit before nesting in its hillside bed. The Sun Goddess bowed her head, giving her brother, the Moon God, permission to rise.

Eventually, the breezes turned cooler and Mizoshi retreated inside. As always, she wondered what would become of her. It wasn't realistic that Naraku would keep her fed in this castle forever. He must want _something_ from her. What was that something? Moodily, she went to her candles and watched the wicks become ablaze from the sparks of her flint. Light and heat were precious. Behind her, a sudden shuffling noise could be heard. Turning sharply, she found herself staring into the ruby eyes of Kagura.

"Kagura! You're back. I--"

An annoyed look creased her features. "Shh." The demoness put a finger to her scarlet lips and gestured towards the corridor outside with her other hand. So. Keen red eyes very well might be watching us.

"Here are the materials you've requested," Kagura said primly, spreading a wooden box, a ceramic dish, and an array of scrolls and papers on her mattress.

"My painting supplies!" Mizoshi hated to admit she had been waiting to brush the colors of her own choosing onto a stiff parchment in unique and dazzling shapes. This would be the second gift from Naraku. Surely he would want something in the future to reciprocate. Thus her jubilation melted into anxiety once more.

"Oh, is that what they are? _Master_ didn't tell me." She emphasized the word master.

Just as Kagura whipped her head around, the candlelight illuminated a spot on Kagura's cheek. It was very faint and could be mistaken for dirt, yet Mizoshi knew better. "Kagura, your cheek…"

"Silence, you fool!" she hissed. "Do you want him to come after you too?"

Mizoshi shut her mouth. Now she felt guiltier that Naraku was giving her presents while making the days of his incarnation a living misery. She was saddened by this development. Kagura could've been a friend she could confide all her fears and secrets to. Both prisoners could've exchanged ideas and share relative security in each other's company. But, of course that's why Naraku severed the possibility: to head off a plot against him before it could arise. At that moment, Mizoshi couldn't bear to share the same room with Naraku, let alone the same meal. Still, she would have to in the morning. She dreaded the affair already.

"Well, I shall return for further orders. I do hope you enjoy your ill-gotten paints."

"Kagura, no. I did nothing for those paints. Naraku is simply showering me with the material to win me over."

The demoness planted her hands on her hips. "And it's working I assume?"

"Absolutely not!"

She looked as if she would argue that point further had she was not under observation. Rolling her eyes, she stalked to the door.

"Kagura," Mizoshi called out.

She spun around sharply. "What is it now?"

"Do you have any pastimes you take pleasure in pursuing?"

Kagura leaned against the doorframe and thought. "Dancing, even though another usually plays the tune in the steps I must move my feet."

Slipping away, Mizoshi was left alone…again. Damn. She couldn't live in this shadowy environment where apprehension and empty promises reigned. She wished Naraku would see how unhappy she was, but in the end it didn't matter. Where exactly would she go if left to her own devices? Be torn apart by one of Naraku's own demons? This arrangement was for survival, not actually living.

She walked over to the bed and picked up the items. Spreading them on the floor, she opened the wooden box and was greeted with bright, vibrant oil paints and various inks. Black ink was crucial for designing delicate figures on scrolls. In addition, there was _aka_, _ao_, and _kirro _or red, blue, and yellow. She could blend the primaries into green, purple, and orange. It was a slim exchange for true freedom beyond these walls of wood and rice paper, but it would help ease her senses.

Kneeling, she prepared the paper and went outside briefly for some water from the koi pond. Then, sitting comfortably on the floor, she proceeded to paint a bird, wheeling free in the white sky. The feathers would be green and the eyes would be yellow.

* * *

Yup, this chapter is a bit shorter, but I promise the next one will be longer.


	13. Naraku's Pet

A big thank you to ShawKoh1989, Allie, GiR, Seek, Laliberte, and InuIsMine! For reading and reviewing! To GiR: Shh! You might spoil it! :) Well, so far the signs point to yes, and the truth will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. InuIsMine!, I found a website that claimed those were the Japanese terms for the colors, but I don't know if it's completely legit. Oh, and the bird symbolizes what she admires and would like to be.

* * *

Naraku sat in the early morning haziness. The sun would be rising. Breakfast would soon be served. How splendid. He sat in his usual corner, watching the clouds turn a salmon pink before becoming gold tinged. As always, he shied away from the sun. Not because it would burn him in any way, but because he preferred the darkness to the light. In the darkness, he could lurk, plot, and be who he really was. 

He had sent Kanna to _her_ room now. He wondered what her fevered mind could be creating now on those blank sheaves of paper. Which is another reason he sent Kanna. Kagura couldn't be trusted to report anything factual. Some may call it obsessive, but he called it extensive detailing.

And in the dimness he waited. He would introduce Mizoshi to his new friend. Right now, he was curled up comfortably in his palm. Naraku hoped she would like him.

Mizoshi awaited her fate. Currently, she sat sedately on her bed, waiting for a familiar tall, dark, male shape to fill the doorway. Instead, a short, white, female shape came walking through. An incarnation. Kanna. Without being told, Mizoshi rose from her position.

"Naraku-sama requests your presence at breakfast this morning."

"Of course, but may I change first?"

The girl was adamant. "He requests to see you _immediately_." Her strange black eyes flicked over to Mizoshi's painting drying quietly on the floor. Wordlessly, Kanna swept over to it. "You created this piece?"

"Yes. Last night."

Kanna gazed at the large sea green bird with curving talons and flaming gold eyes. However, where Kanna saw only an outline of an unrealistic winged animal, Mizoshi saw much more. She saw herself.

"Very skilled use of color, yet the beak is a bit misshapen and the wings aren't detailed enough," she critiqued.

Frowning, Mizoshi let the comments bounce off of her. It _had_ been a while since she picked up a brush. "So, Kanna. I am to meet him directly?"

"Right away. You are dressed appropriately enough." Kanna peered at her, then at the painting, then at her again.

_Let her think what she wants. _Mizoshi flew at the door to leave the off-putting, emotionless incarnation behind. Did Naraku mean to own everything inside her head? Did he wish to know what she constructed from the depths of her imagination? Did he want to own that as well? Certainly not. She would run away first. Gasping in revelation, she nearly stopped breathing. Run away? Could it be accomplished? More importantly, would _he_ ever let that happen? _No._ There was no magical escape route. If there were, Kagura would've discovered it already, and she was a wind sorceress. She herself was a weak human hybrid.

Resigned, she approached Naraku. He was waiting for her in the gloom: the purple of his robes barely distinguishable from the inkiness. Saying nothing, Mizoshi took her place at the usual table. She couldn't decide whether to initiate a conversation or not. Should she speak only when spoken to? Mizoshi could tell from the intensity of his crimson eyes that the good-hearted generosity he'd been cultivating all yesterday was nothing but a melting memory now.

"Good morning, Naraku-sama." She tried to keep her tone as sweet as sugar.

"And a good morning to you too, Mizoshi," he positively leered.

_What had she done to displease him?_ Naraku seemed to be in a testy mood. She had best tread carefully. "I wanted to thank you for my gift, Naraku-sama. You have undergone great pains to provide me with such fine painting supplies on short notice."

"You're welcome, Mizoshi." His voice was mild though his demeanor was icy. "Yet, I have something else to bestow on you before food is served."

"Really, Naraku-sama! You have given me far too much!"

He chuckled. "Actually, I was only considering lending him to you."

"Him?" All pleasantries and formalities were forgotten.

Naraku removed his hidden, cupped hands from his lap and opened them in the sunlight so she could see what was nestled there. Mizoshi nearly jumped up in sheer terror when she recognized what it was. "Naraku! It's a spider! An ugly spider! Please, take it away! Please!"

He glared heatedly. "Don't shout."

"But, it's a huge black spider! It's the biggest I've ever seen in my life! What if it's poisonous?"

"He is," Naraku assured her.

Her lips trembled. "Do you aim to slay us both?"

"No. Here. Take him." He held out the spider.

If only there was some hot tea she could throw at the spider to kill it or on its handler to bring him back to his senses. Was Naraku beginning to torment her like he did with Kagura? "I will not hold that spider," she stated firmly.

Naraku shrugged. "I thought you were kind to every creature you came across."

"It'll kill me."

"I mentioned it was poisonous, but I didn't say the venom would kill you."

Mizoshi glanced at the fearsome predator. Fangs protruded under many tiny red eyes that were clustered together in a fuzzy black body. Eight long legs covered the span of Naraku's two large hands put together. It was hideous.

"It's so revolting." She couldn't repress a small shudder.

"That's enough. Spiders are neither ugly nor revolting. As long as you treat them with respect and acknowledge them for what they are, they'll have no reason to attack. A spider has the same amount of grace and beauty a peacock has."

She was not so sure about this comparison.

"So, are you brave enough to hold him?"

"What if it bites me?" Mizsohi bit her whitening lip.

"He won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I told him not to."

He was serious. Deadly serious. Cringing, she forced herself to touch the spider. Its fuzzy abdomen felt soft. She then tried to pick it up with trembling hands. All of a sudden, the spider reared back and showed its fangs.

Naraku shook his head. "He doesn't trust you. All right, open your hands wide and remain perfectly still; if you want to go through with it, of course."

Willing her two hands to remain flat, she waited for Naraku to put the arachnid on her skin. Soon, she found herself holding the poisonous thing. If it dared bite her, she would crush it. Meanwhile, her "host" witnessed the scene with approval.

"See? He just wants a warm haven like any other being."

Mizoshi peered at the spider and then at Naraku. There were similarities between the two. Both possessed night-dark hair and eyes redder than blood. Also, both were a bit sinister and reclusive. Did he identify with the huge arachnid?

Reaching over her, Naraku held out his hands. "I'll take him now."

More than happy to be rid of it, she eased the arachnid onto his palms. The spider disappeared into Naraku's curtain of shadow. She was shivering in relief.

"Where did you find him?"

"He comes and goes as he pleases."

"You mean…you let him roam free in the castle?"

"Oh, yes. This place is home to many stray spiders."

She couldn't discern if he was joking or otherwise.

"Tell me, Mizoshi. Are you afraid of insects?" Naraku smiled thinly.

"No, but for spiders, I make an exception."

A strange hostile glitter entered his eyes. Before anything more could be spoken about the matter, Kanna shuffled in bearing a plate and a pot of tea. She set her load down, bowed, and trundled back outside. In front of her were boiled eggs and a bowl of rice. Beside that platter was a single plum. Another nutritious meal; a meal Mizoshi vowed to eat every bite of. She needed to keep her strength up.

"You know, you shouldn't fear the spider. Or me," his voice floated out of the dark.

How could he refer to himself in such a fashion? She was bewildered by this assessment. "Why not?"

"Fearing the spider is a fear of the unknown. You should explore every creature, no matter how innocent or evil they appear. Birds can peck too, Mizoshi."

"Yes, but birds stay close to the morning sun."

"And night must inevitably fall," he drawled.

Squinting through the dimness of Naraku's shadowy corner, she decided not to even reply and instead took a bite of egg; trying not to imagine thick, black-fuzzed legs brushing against her calves.


	14. Bath Time

After breakfast, Mizoshi padded to her room and slid the screen door shut. She couldn't remove the horrendous vision of the black spider or the hot intensity of Naraku's red eyes. This castle was getting to her. If something would happen in the future, she would be caught in the crossfire. Yet, although she didn't belong _here_, she had no idea where else to travel either. Perhaps a hot bath would soothe her nerves.

Leaving the sanctuary of her personal chamber and connecting garden, she wandered into the dusky corridor. Mizoshi would find the bathing room Kagura had led to and soak in it all day, even under the possibility of having to haul the water herself. Pushing away her doubts of getting lost, she trod upon the secure wooden planks below.

Unfortunately, she barely got to the first bend until a quiet voice stopped her. "Where are you going, Mizoshi?"

Mizoshi spun around to face the ghostly white face of Kanna. "Thank goodness I found someone," she said, putting just the correct amount of distress in her voice. "I require directions."

"To where?"

"The bathing room with the wooden tubs. There were three of them I believe."

"Did Naraku-sama say you could?"

Growing mightily irritated, Mizoshi remained calm. "No. Should I ask him first? I understand this is his home, and I should've gotten his permission, but…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take you," Kanna whispered. The girl turned around; that odd mirror still in her possession.

It had worked. Mizoshi didn't want to Kanna to catch on to her purpose of familiarizing herself with the castle while concurrently desiring a soak. Why shouldn't she? Naraku couldn't keep her under lock and key in her chamber forever. She refused to believe that. Still, she wouldn't get far should she flee outside these connecting rooms. Kagura and Naraku himself took special delight in describing the poisonous barrier of gases that thwarted the efforts of any being ranging from the weakest of mortals to the strongest of demons. The barrier only opened when Naraku wished it to be, which was never.

Leading Mizoshi through the winding halls, she foolishly wondered if the place could be brightened up then summarily dismissed it. Spiders preferred the dark coziness of their dens. Naraku wouldn't let her touch so much as a cobweb.

Finally, they entered a familiar corridor and Kanna gestured to an open doorway. "These are the baths. Stay as long as you need. I'll take you back to your room when it's time."

"Please, Kanna. I don't want to be a bother--"

"It has nothing to do with that. I'm to supervise your wanderings lest you stumble into forbidden areas."

Of course.

* * *

Mizoshi sighed in the perfumed water. The steam closed in around her. Here, up to her shoulders in radiating liquid heat, she hadn't a care. She forgot her past. She forgot the eerie Kanna and the malicious Kagura. She even succeeded in forgetting about Naraku briefly, yet those crimson eyes would not leave her memory for long. Sadly, reality returned when the water turned cold. She couldn't hide in here forever.

Reluctantly, she left the tub and groped for the thick towel to dry herself Kanna had set out on a wooden bench. Sweeping back her wet hair, she leaned down once more for her kimono and discovered it missing. She gasped. Who would take her clothing? Was this another game?

At that moment, Kanna floated inside. Her trademark mirror would grow cloudy if she stayed here in this humid atmosphere. "I'll take you back now," she said in her whispery voice.

"Kanna, where are my clothes?"

She cocked her pale head to the side in thought. "I took them to be properly cleaned."

A likely story. With no other choice but to keep that towel wrapped around her tight, she followed Naraku's first incarnation. If Mizoshi could keep out of sight, she would be extremely grateful. Alas, this was not to be the case.

In the opposite direction, Naraku turned a corner and began walking towards them. Stifling a whimper of embarrassment, she closed the folds of her towel all the more closer together. Why had the gods chosen to humiliate her in this manner? Her shoulders were uncovered and her legs were showing! The cloth covered just her vital parts. For this, she was thankful at least.

Naraku stared her up and down as she blushed heavily. "I was taking a b-bath," she stammered out. "Forgive my inappropiate attire, Naraku-sama."

From the way he looked at her, he truly didn't seem to mind. However, annoyance came rushing to the surface all the same. "Taking a bath?"

"I escorted her," Kanna said.

He sneered. "In the future, obtain my permission first and foremost. I don't care for those that exhaust my utilities without my permission." Naraku's eyes had hardened into crimson ice.

"I'm sorry for being so presumptuous. It won't happen again."

Barely glancing at her, he strode away. What had gotten into him? Something about her appearance obviously angered him. Mizoshi couldn't understand. Did he not find her pleasing? Her face fell. Wait…_why_ should she care?

Suddenly, she felt something tugging at her hand. "Mizoshi?"

She let the little girl with the personification of a remorseless goddess take her to her familiar room. Kanna made sure to slide the door shut behind her. Shaking out her hair, Mizoshi flung open the wardrobe and chose an orange kimono with a triangular pattern of sky blue. As she dressed, her mind kept turning over Naraku's reaction. What was wrong with him? He was a mystery she couldn't solve. He could be kind, he could scare her out of her wits, or he could be cruel and indifferent.

Sighing, she brushed out her hair and let it air-dry. She would wear her hair loose with no ornaments. Her favorite style. What was he hiding in his dark corner? Why did he shy away? Naraku was virtually wicked. Blackness itself attached itself to him. And her fate lay in his hand…

On the verge of tears, Mizoshi rummaged for her art supplies and pulled out the finished piece that she had hid under her mattress hours earlier. Beside the green bird, she began construction on another. This new bird would have feathers of purple and eyes of crimson. Because she had never drawn a spider before, this would have to do. Somehow, it numbed the sting.

* * *

Naraku paced in his own chambers. He was livid, and rightfully so. At everyone; including himself.

She did not know her place. That much was certain.

So, he couldn't keep her locked in her room forever. Sooner or later, she was bound to get curious and bolder. First, it was a bath. Second, it would be something else. How dare she have the audacity to treat this castle as if _she_ in fact owned the property? Why did she feel she had to sneak around at all? Couldn't she just ask him?

And yet, the image of her wrapped in his towel wouldn't leave his mind. She was so innocently alluring with her wet tresses skimming her slim shoulders that were dewy from the bath. There had been no modest way to hide her form from his eyes then. Seductress! Had she planned that display on purpose? Women with their natural feminine charm wouldn't beat him. Mizoshi was merely one out of thousands.

He was losing patience with his "guest." Perhaps more drastic measures were in order…

* * *

Evil bastard, huh? ;) Don't worry, they'll be no sugary, redemptionist Naraku in this story, Dev. And Lady Dandybell, yes, the spider represents Naraku. That's what his evolutionary state eventually turns into anyway. (Unless it's a scorpion.) Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! But, I just want you guys to tell me one thing. I'm afraid Mizoshi is on the borderline of Mary-Sueness for some reason and want to know if any feel the same way. Thanks, guys! 


	15. Exploration

The night passed and dawn broke again. A new day. And Mizoshi welcomed it.

Raising herself from the floor where she had simply nodded off; she wandered to the vanity of her dressing table. She fixed her hair, adjusted her kimono, and even painted her lips. Mizoshi had never used cosmetics before, but she wanted to start now. Judging her appearance, she shrugged off the immaculate robe of orange and azure and chose a scarlet kimono embossed with black roses. Perfect. It would match her lips.

Why keep up the image of goodness? Were the gods good to take her entire family from her? Were the gods good to allow such base evil demons to walk the earth? No. Her future was uncertain. She couldn't be such a clear target for the beings that stalked this castle. Now, she looked as if she belonged in Naraku's household. Didn't Kagura mention he preferred girls in red?

Far from doing this for Naraku, she found she was doing it for herself. A little playacting was in order to prevent her inner self from being totally ripped away. Later, she would find her own way to leave this proverbial garden of shadows. Had she actually stuttered when addressing _him_? Well, no more. She would not be gazed upon as a blushing, trembling virgin flower. No. Mizoshi would grow thorns instead.

In the midst of her musings, Kagura stood in the doorway. "Mizoshi? What are you _wearing_?"

She turned to the elegantly clothed demoness with the feather in her hair. "I changed my kimono."

"Your lips are painted too. I got the impression such a pure maiden didn't wear cosmetics. Be careful, you might disappoint Naraku." Her last sentence was more sarcastic than threatening. Still, Mizoshi stood straighter. "I simply felt like a change of wardrobe was in order."

"Hmm," was all Kagura would intone. Gesturing, the wind sorceress led her into the corridor. Was it breakfast already? She supposed so since that's the direction they were taking. Why Naraku insisted on sharing this meal with her, she could not guess.

Kagura slinked off once Mizoshi was on the threshold of the tea room. Steeling herself, she moved her feet to the familiar table and sat with a flourish. "Good morning, Naraku-sama."

He was silent for a few moments before speaking. "You look different."

"Do I?"

"You know you do. Why is this so?"

"I woke up in the mood to wear red." _Or a desirable shade, _she silently added, recalling what he had said that fateful first afternoon.

Irritably, he abruptly slid into the light from the darkness of his corner. Again she was speechless when she gazed upon his beauty. His midnight strands coiled about him, dangling loosely down his back. At that moment, they were no different than snake tails. Those crimson eyes glittered cruelly while his thin, pale lips parted. To speak, she assumed.

Gods knew what would have happened if a disheveled boy of around thirteen years hadn't stumbled in. Who was this? Did Naraku have a son?

"I…don't…remember," he mumbled. "Where am I?"

The boy wore a drab gray kimono with bandages wrapped around his right leg. Greasy locks of smoky brown hair hung in his huge, frantic eyes. He looked completely terrified. Was he a newly arrived traveler? Did he too have the grave misfortune of finding this horrid place?

Naraku frowned. "Kohaku, what are you doing here?"

"You!" The boy's lower lip trembled. "I remember you."

"Kohaku, you know you are not to come here." Naraku jumped to his feet, towering over the boy. "I think you must be punished. Kagura!"

Immediately, the second incarnation appeared. "Yes?"

"Take this boy away. Now."

Her burning eyes swung over to Kohaku. "Of course." Kagura's voice dripped with disdain. Clamping the boy's hand, she forcibly removed him from the premises.

Relaxing, Naraku resumed his normal position by the dusky violet wall, peering at Mizoshi all the while. Gauging her reaction.

"Naraku…who was that boy? Kohaku, you said?"

"He's my human slave," he responded icily. "I slaughtered his village and took him captive, but not until I stole his memory. Does that answer your barrage of questions?"

She was at a loss. "Why?"

"_Why?_ Because I'm a demon, little girl."

Mizoshi's painted mask of arrogant control slipped off her skin at once. Her hands shaking, she picked up her chopsticks and began sliding the rice into her mouth. Minutes went by. Eventually, she was brave enough to glance at Naraku. A satisfied smile was on his face. Naraku reveled in her fear.

Quickly gulping her food down, she was forced to push aside empty dishes. Oh, why hadn't she eaten the food slower? It would've prolonged the inevitable. Hesitantly, she looked up in Naraku's eyes and found they had thawed somewhat.

"May I leave Naraku-sama?" she asked.

"Wait," he said sharply.

_Now what?_ Dejected, Mizoshi let her posture slump tiredly.

"Tell me, Mizoshi. Why are you really dressed like that? I know you. You would never change your appearance so drastically on a whim."

He was right. Sighing, she had no choice but to answer. Still, she would evade the heart of the matter. "I wanted to fit in better. I had thought you would approve."

"But do _you_ approve?"

"No," she whispered. "Yet, since everything is changing, why not me?"

For some reason, Naraku seemed to be pleased with this response. Suddenly his expression changed and a smirk curled his lips. "You've experimented, Mizoshi. Could I have the same pleasure?"

"What do you mean?"

One second Naraku was gently swaying closer, and the next he pounced; his lips pressed against hers. Mizoshi was genuinely shocked. Her eyes froze in her sockets. She saw Naraku's own were closed, and he was savoring the sensations. Kagura predicted this would happen. Except this time, she'd brought it on herself. Far from outwitting the predator, she went to the spider wearing the iridescent wings of the fly. Consequently, she had become his _prey_.

* * *

How sweet and ripe her lips were. When she surrendered to the kiss and moved her mouth with his, his victorious elation doubled. So. Did she enjoy walking on the dark side?

As they shared this moment, she sat in the light emanating from the window and he in the shadowy corner. And did this matter? No. She would bend to his will. She already had, hadn't she? Although, he had to admit her motions were nearly as feverous as his.

Already, he was spinning a silken web tough and sizable enough to capture the naïve sparrow. Inside its contours, she would be secure. More importantly, she wouldn't be able to fly away either. But, he was getting ahead of himself, and so was Mizoshi apparently. Without warning, she pulled back from him, slightly out of breath.

"Was the experiment a success?" he purred, slitting his eyes seductively.

The delightful maiden blushed eight shades of crimson before rushing away from the table. Naraku hoped the girl would learn not to bait members of the opposite sex in the future. Of course, he had longed to do this ever since he laid eyes on her swathed in a towel. To take what she had so teasingly offered.

Rubbing off her newly applied lip polish from his own lips, he discovered he was eagerly awaiting the next encounter.

* * *

Thanks for your opinions and reviews, guys! :) Whew! At least it's not full-blown Mary Sueness. InuIsMine, she's not drawing it for Naraku, but it is of Naraku. I'm sure he probably wouldn't appreciate the resemblance though. And Dev, your guess is right! Naraku seems like he would be very one-sided and possessive in a relationship. 


	16. Confessions

In the privacy of her walled garden, Mizoshi furiously wiped at her lips. She had honestly not expected this development. Had she taken a step too far? She had let her guard down once, and Naraku had taken full advantage.

The memory of his lips against hers was both frightening and exciting at the same time. Naraku's mouth had been cold yet irresistibly soft. Eventually, she noticed that his skin warmed along with her own. Had she really kissed that dark demon? The demon that killed entire villages and took helpless mortal children as slaves? Regrettably, yes. Even more deplorable was that she enjoyed it.

Her mind racing, she disappeared inside her room and snatched up the book of poetry. Mizoshi still had more than half to finish. She meditated on these haikus, and some were more disturbing than others. From experience, Mizoshi knew she was asking for trouble when she flipped to a random page, but she would read _anything _in an attempt to calm her nerves. Her trembling fingers traced the literature before her:

_**Beautiful flower,**_

_**With a spider at its heart. **_

_**Misfortune or luck?**_

As usual, the book could not help her focus her thoughts elsewhere. Who was the author of this tome? Naraku himself? Kagura? Or some traveling poet that Naraku killed and then stole his life's work from? However, in the third line, Mizoshi identified with the former.

Retreating back out to the garden, Mizoshi sat on the bench and to watch the koi fish chase each other through the glistening pond. The tree leaves above whispered in a cold, damp wind. The sun, which had risen so brilliantly, was clouding over. It was going to rain soon. Another misfortune. This day couldn't get any worse.

"May I join you?" an amused female voice asked, disproving Mizoshi's claim that yes, this day could get _much_ worse before it ended.

Defeated, Mizoshi motioned for the wind sorceress to sit down. Looking into her red eyes, she discovered they were full of vindictive spite. "Darling, you look upset," she purred. "In case you want to know, I saw everything."

"You saw? Were you spying on us?"

She shrugged. "There's not much fun to be had here. Sometimes, you have to make your own. Let me guess, he was your first kiss."

"No, as a matter of fact. There was one boy in my village…but he married another."

Kagura seemed incredulous. Obviously, she did not believe her story, no matter how good a lie it was. "Oh, I'm sure. I also see you have met Kohaku."

"It's terrible that he would abduct that boy only after destroying everything he knows. Is Naraku truly evil all the way through?" She dreaded the answer.

Kagura laughed, or at least that's what it was supposed to resemble. In truth, it was more akin to a bitter guffaw than genuine laughter. "Can't you see for yourself? What a stupid question!"

"But, I was under the impression he _was _essentially good. I had assumed the _youkai_ in white was the evil one when I originally met Naraku in the woods. The youkai nearly succeeded in killing him."

Her jaw dropped. "Youkai in white? You mean Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Naraku did use that name. Who is he?"

"He is the dog demon lord of the Western Lands and a great warrior. His power rivals Naraku's own. Sesshoumaru is magnificent in battle and so…" Kagura trailed off wistfully. A dreamy expression slackened her features.

"He's so what, Kagura?"

The mooning, faraway stare transformed into a focused glare. "Powerful."

Mizoshi knew. She had seen that face before in some of the girls her age. The wind sorceress fancied Sesshoumaru, or perhaps something more. How tortuous it must be to remain here, bound to a master one hated, when you loved another. Except, did this Sesshoumaru feel the same? She wisely dropped the issue and instead probed another distressing subject. "So, what do I do now, Kagura?"

"What do you think?" she snapped.

"I'm hoping Naraku will be decent, but I don't think he will."

"You're right, he won't." Kagura's features turned glacial.

"What will happen if I refuse his advances? His…kiss?"

The raven-haired demoness shrugged as if the choice was Mizoshi's, should she be either stupid or daring enough to decline. She got the inkling that neither female liked where this conversation was headed.

"More importantly girl, do you hate him? Or love him?" Kagura toyed with her fan in suspenseful hands.

That was the study of the hour. Mizoshi didn't love him. She couldn't. She hated the things he had done, but when she remembered his kiss, she became confused. Could she grow to love him? If properly cultivated, could this love bloom into a brilliant crimson flower with a golden center? Could Mizoshi temper Naraku's wickedness?

_No_, she decided at length. I won't be able to. On the other hand—

"Well?" The demoness was eagerly awaiting her insight.

"Both," she replied sheepishly.

Kagura's laughter was earsplitting.

* * *

Mizoshi sat on the floor with her paints and watched the color spread from the bristles of her brush stain the paper. Behind the two birds, she had used red to fill in the heart drawn there. No reason, really. It was merely something to do.

She had disposed of her scarlet clothing and changed into her modest green kimono that was now properly washed. And here, in the castle of the cruel half demon she had shared her first gesture of affection with; she calmly painted. Although, she felt no connection to what was being illustrated. Every time she peered at her creation, she came up empty.

Nonetheless, she would have to come up with _something_. This was a dangerous game. Mizoshi may never know Naraku's emotions, but she could figure out her own. However, just when she thought she had warmed up to the master of the house, he changed. Drastically. Somehow, she had to course the choppy paths of her own heart and not merely draw one on paper. If she didn't, the next red she might see is her own blood. Mizoshi surmised Naraku didn't stand for coquettish "maybes."

Exhausted, she laid her head down and stared outside. The sky boiled stormily, and the driving downpour struck the earth with devastating force. Surrendering to the sound of the rain, she closed her eyes. What was she to do? Mizoshi would simply have to excuse herself due to illness tomorrow morning. As it was, she wouldn't be able to swallow one grain of rice at breakfast without heaving. However, she wouldn't have to endure the agonizing worry until then.

"Mizoshi, what are you doing on the floor?" a low masculine voice inquired.

Shocks raced through Mizoshi's body as she forced herself to sit upright. He was here. Damn. If this unexpected incident weren't bad enough, the incriminating painting was in full-view. She prayed Naraku would not understand its meaning, but her hopes would be in vain. Nothing got past him.

"I'm just resting, Naraku-sama," she said hastily. "I was not expecting you."

His crimson eyes glittered like rubies. "You needn't call me _that_ anymore. I seem to recall we have gotten rather familiar with each other over the past few hours."

"About that…" she began.

Mizoshi's voice could no longer be heard when Naraku switched his gaze over to the drying artwork. The intense heat of his eyes could've dried the paint on contact. Immediately, he sent a smirk in her direction. "My, my. The little green bird with the yellow eyes and the purple bird with the red eyes are coincidentally similar to someone else we both know. The heart behind them is so precious."

Fidgeting with the green sleeves of her kimono, she looked into Naraku's red orbs. "Whatever do you mean?"

The silk of Naraku's purple robes rustled as he moved into a kneeling position so he and Mizoshi were the same height. "You know what I mean. Your perplexed eyes of gold can't fool me."

Still, her tawny eyes got her in trouble. "What do you want?" she whispered.

"I want to know how you feel about me, Mizoshi. Speak honestly, or you shall lament it one way or another."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Also, I appreciate your views on the story, Dev and Laliberte. It seems that Mizoshi is a little confused, huh? (Not a good thing to be around Naraku.) But, I agree if Naraku allowed himself to love, he'd be EXTREMELY passionate. Alas, this is only PG-13. I don't think I'd change the rating though. Well, I'm glad everyone enjoys the story:) 


	17. Unfamiliar Passions

"W-what?" Mizoshi stammered. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. How do you feel about me? Or should I refresh your memory?" A teasing gleam entered his crimson eyes. At her apparent shocked expression, he continued. "Oh, sweet Mizoshi. Don't be so adolescent. Coyness is not a charming quality…or wise."

She was left helplessly staring at his handsome though slightly demonic features. What _did_ she feel for him? For some reason, she had the keen sense that her immediate life expectancy depended on the question. Yet, she couldn't admit he was simply good-looking, however true it was. That wasn't a valid enough reason. _Did she honestly love him?_

"Well? You're taking too long to decide," he noted.

"It's very complicated, Naraku. Sometimes, I am near frightened of you," she confessed.

"I would never hurt one who cared for me, Mizoshi. Since we are to be living together, I think it's for the best if I learn your feelings."

Mizoshi's back was figuratively against the wall. Steadying her voice, she went on. "I like being around you, Naraku. Without your intervention, I very well could've died in the forest."

"Surely you must see me as more than your rescuer, Mizoshi." The _hanyou _smiled demurely.

Suddenly, the truth came pouring out of her now dry mouth, surprising herself more than he. "Yes, I am rather attracted to you, Naraku. Throughout the many hours since I arrived here, I _have_ pondered what would become of us if we shared a relationship."

"Then, ponder no further," he murmured.

Before she could take her next breath, his lips landed on hers, and bliss stole through her limbs. She could hardly believe she was kissing this reclusive, nefarious being in her darkened bedroom in his crumbling castle when logically she should've been running for all she was worth in the opposite direction. Still, she chose to ignore this streak of common sense, even when she remembered Kagura's tale of woe. According to the wind demoness, her master had taken advantage of her—on several occasions. _He could do the same to you,_ a voice inside her whispered.

In reply to her villainous doubt, Mizoshi proceeded to entangle her fingers in his ebony hair. He growled faintly; in protest or pleasure, she was not certain. They held each other thus for a few moments. Eventually, Naraku's hand trailed lower to the small of her back. Her eyes sprang open. Surely he wouldn't…

But of course he could. If he opted to become immoral like Kagura claimed he was, she couldn't stop him. Her acquiesce may have sealed her fate. When she didn't move as cooperatively as before, he ceased. "What is it?" he growled.

"Naraku, no. I mean…I never-"

Drooping his head, he kissed her shoulder. "I understand completely."

Underneath the idyllic scene, Mizoshi thought something was not quite right. She had experienced Naraku's cruelty, and knew of the extensive wicked deeds he had done. Hadn't he threatened her earlier today when she inquired about Kohaku? Now, here he was, acting almost…romantic. His emotions obviously changed akin to the rhythm of the tides.

Hastily, he released her and stood, still with a smile upon his lips. "I'm glad to know how you finally feel, Mizoshi. Very glad indeed. You will come to breakfast tomorrow morning, yes? Without being asked?"

She nodded.

"Oh, and please come visit me anytime you wish. Consider it an open invitation."

Invitation. He made it sound like a party.

* * *

Naraku was still smiling in the corridor. He knew it. As soon as she had stared into her golden eyes, he knew. How interesting. He had often wondered what kind of woman would dare develop a fondness for him. Either Mizoshi was exceedingly sincere, or foolish.

Just when he was turning a corner, he ran right into Kagura. Crimson struck crimson when their gazes clashed. So ravishing, his incarnation, but nothing comparable to the woman he had left sitting in the dimness that preceded the evening shadows.

"Good evening, Kagura. Are you going visiting?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I saw you two in the tea room this morning, and I'd bet you were doing more of the same minutes ago."

"It's not your place to lecture me," he gently reminded her.

"Really, Naraku! She's innocent. How could you try this on such a gullible creature?"

His smile seamlessly transformed into a smirk. "Jealous?" Naraku noticed her hand was clenching. If she dared to slap him, she'd become aware of the consequences quickly enough. "Don't be disgusting, you depraved bastard," she hissed.

The demoness yelped as she hit the wall.

"And why do you care, Kagura?" he demanded. "Why are you concerned about a half-breed? I distinctly remember you saying how infuriating she was."

"Because of her _gender_," she snarled whilst struggling in his grasp.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her. Besides, she's so willing."

Kagura's expression turned into one of intense loathing. "Let go."

"Why? To fill Mizoshi's head of antagonistic thoughts about me?"

"No," she replied after a second's hesitation. "Why would you presume that?"

"Let the girl reflect for herself. I daresay she is more capable than you would assume."

Shrugging her off of him, he exited onto a veranda to witness the moon breaking through the dewy clouds; wrapped up in his own musings. What was this now? First, he had taken her as a pet. An amusement. Later, when he had become aware of her heritage, he decided to keep her as an investment that could rise in value. A valuable trump card. Presently, he could imagine other uses for her. Still, something stopped him.

Her purity and inexperience were tempting, but because of some unidentified motivation; the contemplation of treating her like a toy was sickening to him. Mizoshi was not Kagura. In fact, he found himself looking forward to their morning visits. This girl was similar to none.

Yes, Mizoshi held a kind of power over him. Until he could sort these shifting passions, some familiar, most not, he wouldn't dream of letting her wander too far from the castle.

* * *

The moonlight illuminated the bedroom. Awestruck, Mizoshi slid open the screen, a light sensation in her chest surrounding the area of her heart. _Was this love?_ While in his arms, she felt protected. It's been a long time since she experienced that sentiment. Indeed, she didn't anticipate he would ever release her. His lips were indescribable. Yet, there was a hunger present in his red eyes that was disturbing. Naraku clearly desired her. Hadn't Kagura prophesied this event?

Oh, what about Kagura? Would she do anything surreptitious to end this growing union? Mizoshi hated to worry, but Kagura could be a problem. On the other hand, was she right all along? Was Naraku only manipulating her for his own perverse pleasures under the façade of tenderness?

Turning away from the window, she closed the screen. Quietly, she lit a milky blue candle. She didn't want to sleep in total darkness tonight. Naraku haunted her mind the entire time, and the radiance soothed her. In spite of this, she came to a conclusion in the midst of transferring the flame to the wick. _Listen to your heart._

Her mother, Kasumi, always said that. She had listened to her heart. Against her better judgment, she married a half demon and produced three hybrid children. Except where had it gotten _her_? But, Naraku was a hanyou too. He was lonely. Mizoshi herself was lonely. It was a perfect combination of soil to cultivate a loving harvest. Mizoshi had at last made her decision.

Sadly, she gazed upon the wooden fish bracelet hanging from her wrist. Her brother had made it too big for her. Without warning, she slid it off and deposited it in the polished box filled with hairpieces and cosmetics. May her brother and the rest of her family rest in peace, but she needed to move on.

On impulse, she walked over to the candle and blew out the light. Perhaps she needed the comforting darkness to coax her to rest.

* * *

Wow! Thanks for all the support, guys! So, everyone is okay with the rating? That's good because I hate writing anything too explicit. Guess everyone will have to use their imaginations. ;) Yeah, Dev, I wrote the poems. I love those three-line haikus. Simple but effective. They didn't take too much time to write. And werewolfpixie, Naraku's a but confused about the subject of love, but both might hold true. 


	18. Disaster Strikes

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry about the unusual lateness, but I was working on another fic at the time. (Bad me. :) But, it's about Naraku at least. The title's "Scarlet Seeker" and it's hosted here if anyone wants to check it out; that is if you enjoy Naraku/Kagome. GiR, I have no idea how long this is going to be, but it'll most likely be longer than thirty chapters. As an added precaution, this chapter contains a bit of violence. If you don't like that sort of thing, you may want to skip over this. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Rays of golden sunshine settled on Mizoshi's face. A fresh autumn breeze blew into the room, warmish with a slight chilly nip, only cold enough to require an extra layer. Groaning inaudibly, Mizoshi turned on her side and was suddenly faced with a pair of crimson eyes.

Fully awake, her lids jumped open. Tenderly, Naraku kissed on the forehead. _Was she dreaming? Naraku and tender in the same sentence? _

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, carefully watching Naraku all the while. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to discover you snore in your sleep."

He had been watching her as she slumbered; her most vulnerable state. Should that surprise her? Still, Mizoshi wasn't worried. If he wanted to hurt her, he could've done so ten times over while she lay unconscious at any given night.

Close by, a sudden mellow, delectable scent reached her nostrils. She sat up and gazed down at the floor. Two tables were set together side by side: one bearing a cup and a steaming plate of trout with luscious melon, and the other another single cup and the teapot itself. Apparently, Naraku still hardly ate.

"Come to the table," he purred, grabbing a hold of Mizoshi's hand and drawing her out of her bedding.

A red stain on her cheeks, she followed and took her usual place. Naraku was beaming akin to the sun outside. Here, there was no curtain of shadow. He could not melt into artificial darkness as he had before. In the light, she could trace every fine, attractive feature with her eye and follow the length of his dark tendrils. Mizsohi hadn't realized how pale he actually was until now.

"Try the food," he suggested. "I suspected trout was your favorite."

"You suspected right," she answered, helping herself to the cooked white meat.

This was wonderful. Everything was so peaceful. The burning hotness of the breakfast on her tongue alerted her that this was indeed not a dream. Mizoshi began to feel a bit like her old self whilst sitting in the warm golden radiance with a man that gazed at her adoringly. Whatever came over Naraku, she hoped it would never end.

Unfortunately, harsh reality struck when Kagura walked in with a vessel. Now Mizoshi had the impression of who exactly had moved the tables in here and set them up ever so impeccably. Yet, she hadn't heard a thing while her head was upon the pillow.

"Bring the _sake_ over here, Kagura," Naraku commanded.

What happened next was in a blur. One second, Kagura was approaching Naraku behind her shoulders, and the next Mizoshi was drenched from head to toe. Springing up from the table, knocking the piece of furniture over in the process, she frantically shook the substance out of her dripping hair.

Naraku's eyes flared blood red. "Kagura! How dare you be so clumsy?" Seething, he slowly unfolded himself to his full height.

"Naraku!" she cried. "Master! I didn't mean to-"

"Mizoshi, go to the bathing room. Kanna will take you there. As for you, Kagura…" Painfully, he clamped his hand around her wrist. She cried out.

"Naraku, please. Don't hurt her. It was an accident," Mizoshi pleaded. Why was he acting this way? It wasn't Kagura's fault. She didn't drop the vessel on her head on purpose. _Had she?_

Naraku growled. "Don't contradict me. _Ever._ Leave this instant."

Cowardly, she fled from the room just as she heard flesh strike flesh. She felt extremely guilty and sorry for the demoness that was treated little better than a servant. Why was Naraku doing this on her account? Obviously, he did not tolerate accidents or mistakes. She didn't relish the idea someone might be brutalized because of her participation in an incident she had no control over.

Searching for the ghostly little girl, with her mirror in tow, Mizoshi suspected that all the aromatic oils in Japan couldn't soothe her nerves at present.

* * *

Seven...eight...nine...ten. There. That would suffice, although Kagura would be mostly healed by nightfall.

Gazing down atthe oozing wounds marring the back of her panting form, his lips curved into a smirk. He hated to admit he took pleasure in his incarnation's punishment, but then, when _didn't_ he enjoy it? The disobedient wind demoness needed to learn her place.

"Do you understand what'll happen in the future if you continue to defy me and instead entertain your own petty jealousies?" he cruelly inquired, twirling the handle of the whip in his hands.

"Master, there was no malicious intent. Believe me. The jug merely slipped."

"You haven't liked Mizoshi as soon as she walked in the door," he reminded his charge."Rest assured if anything happens to her in the future, you'll get worse."

"So, are you to make her your whore?" Feebly, she scratched her painted nails across the floor, grunting the words out.

"No. I already have one."

"Damn you," she hissed. "Damn you to hell."

Fiendishly, he smiled. "Hell already walks this castle."

Leaving her to wallow, he left the room, taking the whip with him. Why had he grown so infuriated? Every time he tried to come up with an answer, it was horribly incomplete. Kagura had ruined it. Everything. The entire atmosphere he had sought to create. What did Mizoshi think of him now? Should he care?

The idea of meeting Mizsohi in her room and catering to her needs with kindness was to make her comfortable in his presence. Again, he would have to placate her.

Mizoshi herself was in the wooden bathing tub presumably, her own musings rattling around in her brain. He wouldn't mind helping wash the rice wine out of her shining hair, but couldn't of course. Lust wouldn't help him understand love.

* * *

Kagura wept. She never let Naraku see her do it. Not that she was physically punished often. She hadalways made sureto feign obedience around her master, but Mizoshi's invasion had made that near impossible.

Wiping aside her tears, she lay on the scrubbed wooden floor awhile, simply letting her mind wander. Why did Naraku so greedily guard his "prize"? Mizoshi was a filthy _hanyou_, even worse than the vast majority. They at least had one pureblooded _youkai_ parent, but Mizoshi had a half demon for a father that coupled with an insignificant mortal woman. What was in it for Naraku? Did he fancy on bending her to his designs? _Perhaps I'll be out of a job in the future_, she surmised sarcastically.

The spill had been an accident in truth. She had imagined throwing the wine all over both Mizoshi and Naraku, but she never considered actually doing it. She supposed her body acted of its own will, something that was unacceptable from Naraku's point of view.

It didn't really matter. Kagura wouldn't take her aggression out on anyone, least of all the bewildered, inexperienced girl. She was too clever for that. Still, Naraku would pay for this in time and his wench as well if she had the audacity to defend him. She would discover a means.

But first,a tigress had to track her prey.


	19. Anguished Aftermath

Mizoshi sat on a porch. Kanna had led here through the connecting corridor and she begged to stay in the fresh air. Surprisingly, the ghostly little girl nodded. Now, Mizoshi saw for herself what lay beyond the borders of the castle. She was no longer in her extravagant chamber and perfect walled garden full of colorful yet dying blooms. A cold, dry wind whipped at the surrounding trees on the outskirts of the grounds; tossing their skeletal, leafless branches from left to right. In the spaces between them, she glimpsed an eerie violet light on the horizon that seemed wrong and unnatural. Every now and then, a particularly nasty stench would taint the air. Mizoshi suspected if one approached directly, they would die. What's worse, there were actual creatures that could be glimpsed riding these air currents: horrid winged beings with trailing tails. So, Naraku had spoken true. There _were_ hoards of demons at his command. Shuddering, she turned away.

"They won't hurt you," Kanna whispered. "It's foolish to fear them from such a distance."

"They're so frightening," Mizoshi replied.

The incarnation said nothing. Her gaze was fastened on the floor, that circular mirror still in her hands.

"Kanna? What exactly is that mirror for?" she dared to ask.

The little girl looked directly in Mizoshi's eyes. Kanna's own pools of black were akin to sucking voids. "It collects souls, although I'm ordered not to take yours."

She shivered, and it wasn't completely caused by the crisp autumn breezes. Staring into the distance, beyond the shadowy trees and the toxic barrier, she felt a pain of loss tug at her heart. It was for the loss of her freedom. The frigid winter was coming, and travel may be impeded. The weather would become another jailer. Longingly, Mizoshi desired to have the mysterious wood all around her with many paths to choose from. Perhaps one of those paths could lead to a new home. Perhaps Naraku would even desire to come with her. Her girlish dreams and naïve fantasies conjured up a romantic wedding in a forest glade with a cozy cottage nearby. Deep down, she knew it would never become true, for the spider never left his burrow. Or let his prey escape.

* * *

Later, she walked in the garden, observing the turn of the season's icy, brittle touch on the previously tender summer flowers. The late roses were browned and drooping, the ultramarine snapdragons were glazed in frost, and the sweet pea were tattered from the rains and nearly rotted through. Mizoshi wondered if she too would blacken and rot in this castle as well. She had been dressed in a white kimono of silk and could pass for Kanna's twin had her hair been lighter and not so dark. She had inherited the blackness of her locks from her mother of course; she couldn't remember what her father's shade was. Not that it mattered.

She often wondered if her parents were together in heaven. Or did hanyous go elsewhere?

The flow of her thoughts was dammed when Kagura suddenly strolled past. She hadn't noticed a single footstep. _In the future, I must be more careful,_ she scolded herself. Here, in this potentially lethal place full of youkai, it was imperative to remain alert.

"Kagura!" Mizoshi cried. "Are you all right?"

"See for yourself." Fluidly, Kagura shrugged off her cherry and lavender kimono, revealing her bare back. Her bare, _wounded_ back.

"Oh, Kagura," she murmured. "I'm so sorry-"

"Stop your wailing," the wind sorceress curtly ordered. "I'm alive, aren't I? Besides, he's done this before."

"Before? How many times?"

She didn't hesitate. "This will be the fifth."

"Just for accidentally dropping the _sake_? You do so much already. I'm sure you are the one that prepares my meals."

Kagura smirked. In that instant, Mizoshi could see a resemblance between the incarnation and her master on the other end of the castle. "Smart, aren't you?"

"I could prepare my own meals," she offered. "So that this does not happen again."

"You're too kindhearted, Mizoshi. Work on that if you intend to survive until next year. Furthermore, I think you have a full-time duty of your own."

"And what would that be?"

"I think you know," she said conspiringly, flipping the kimono over her shoulders again.

"Explain it to me then." She was at a loss.

"An amusement to play with whenever he chooses," Kagura elaborated. "A castle pet. I suspect I have more freedom than you do, Mizoshi."

Then Kagura walked away, and Mizoshi felt worse than before. There was no way to conceal the cruelty behind the demoness' words, especially when she feared they were right. Curling into a ball, she silently let the tears fall. She was on another plane of existence now. The wind slapped at her cheeks, but she was scarcely aware of the chill. Minutes passed until a familiar low voice was heard. "Mizoshi, what's wrong?"

She looked up to find Naraku gazing down at her. His crimson eyes held no trace of real concern, but she didn't care. "I'm…I'm just…" Mizoshi broke off, unable to speak anymore.

"Hush." Naraku sat on the cold ground next to her. She was genuinely shocked; fairly certain he wouldn't let his pristine navy and violet robes trail on the dirt in such an unseemly fashion. Speaking of which, what was _she_ doing on the ground with a spotless, white outfit on that didn't belong to her?

"You're unhappy. Why, I wonder? Is it Kagura?" He moved closer to her. "Is it me?"

His presence was menacing and commanding at the same time. What should she say? Mizoshi did not want to blame Kagura in any respect. It would cause more trouble for the demoness and more hateful glares in her direction. Indeed, Kagura was more dangerous than Naraku in terms of poison being "accidentally" mixed in with her morning rice. After all, Kagura went through enough. Her scars proved that. Still, she couldn't ignore his question.

"I'm remembering my old life," she responded in a cracking tone. This statement was nor entirely valid, nor entirely false.

"And see how it saddens you? You should allow yourself to forget, and embrace the new."

Such wisdom. It sounded as if it would come from the mouth of a gentle monk and not from the lips of a malicious, severe demon. Lips that were so cold, like the rest of him, and yet so irresistibly soft. _Damn._ She obviously continued to hold these "stirring "feelings" for him. Even after he had brutally whipped Kagura for the slightest mistake. _Would she be next? Would she be the next Kagura?_

"You're brow is furrowed in thought, Mizoshi. What is it?"

"I'm thinking of us. That is all." Her voice was lost in the bitter wind. The scarlet leaves of the lone dogwood rustled.

"Us?" Naraku's arms were instantly around her. "I'm here, Mizoshi. I'll always be here. Don't worry."

And the howling wind blew harder.

* * *

Thanks to loves-winged-dark-angel (cool name btw!), ShawKoh1989, werewolfpixie, chii576, and bowwowlover. However, I would like to raise an issue. Not to ruffle any feathers, but please remember plagiarism is wrong. I'm not going to specify who, but there's a fic out there that is nearly a splitting image of mine right down to the embarrassing encounter in the bathing room and the morning breakfasts. These things happen, and it's not like any of the stories on Fanfiction are copyrighted, but it is rather annoying. There are dozens of Naraku fics out there with their own plots and situations. By all means, continue it if you desire, but I'm just pointing out you may do better if you write original scenarios to go with you original character. Rest assured, the original version will continue. 


	20. Kohaku's Visit

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! They mean a lot. GiR, I was actually thinking of writing Sesshoumaru somewhere at the end. Don't know how it will affect Mizoshi, but it won't be romantic. Also, I feel the need to apologize to bowwowlover. Sorry for making you feel lousy (and for being a btch, although I kinda was that day to everyone). No harm done about the "copying" thing. To everyone, have a Happy Valentine's Day. Those that are single (like me) keep your chocolates and romance flicks handy :)

* * *

_"I'm here, Mizoshi. I'll always be here. I promise." _

His words echoed in her hollow head. Far from being comforted by this response, she only sensed the bonds tightening.

The weather outside was taking no prisoners, and was destroying everything. Great gales of wind pounded against the house, and bent through the trees. Naraku had left her sitting on the ground, and she was forced to wander back inside the castle for shelter. She sometimes wondered if she stood a better chance in the impending storm with fierce demon hordes milling about than spending another hour in this chamber.

Pacing to and fro, she sensed a presence in the doorway. Expecting Naraku to continue what he'd started, she was genuinely shocked when she found the boy behind her. The boy with a distressed look in his brown eyes and bandages around his legs. Kohaku. _What was this?_

"What are you doing here?" Mizoshi inquired, forcing to keep her voice calm.

"That girl in white brought me here. She said…I was supposed to keep you company for awhile."

"Oh. Well, that's all right."

Motioning for the boy sit down on her own bedding, she sat cross-legged on the bare wooden floor. The two prisoners looked at each other. The boy was nervous and said nothing. Apparently, she would have to begin the conversation.

"So, Kohaku. Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I've been put in a room on the other side of the castle, but usually I live in a separate hut outside."

"A separate hut? With this unpredictable weather? How horrible."

"It's not really. I fend for myself."

He was acting so casual. As if he had been born here. Did he even know he had been abducted? How much of his memory did Naraku erase?

"How long have you lived here?" Mizoshi asked softly.

He frowned. "I don't remember. One day, I just woke up in this castle with that man standing over me. I've learned it's better not to ask questions."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes you don't like the answers."

Her face fell. Poor Kohaku. She wondered how much he had been eating or if he had a soft bed to sleep on. He appeared to be feverish.

"Here. Eat this." Mizoshi got up and retrieved a bowl of three oranges: leftovers from the daily breakfasts Naraku let her keep. She set the bowl down next to the boy while he stared up at her blankly.

"I…can have them?" He seemed so confused and surprised. She suspected this "tool" of Naraku's didn't eat nearly as well as she. Mizoshi supposed "castle pets" were worth more than slaves.

She watched him eagerly dig his fingernails in the fruit's leathery skin and begin partaking. He finished two whole oranges and was about to reach for the last one, but brushed it aside. "I'm full enough. Thank you for the delicious gift. I can't remember a time where I received any."

"You are very welcome, Kohaku." Mizoshi was delighted to see some color had entered into his wan cheeks.

Then, a realization dawned in his previously blank eyes. "Hey. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"It's Mizoshi." A simple response, but she sensed she had told him more than that. She was brimming with happiness that his attitude had changed once he had eaten the oranges and regained a few beads of energy.

He smiled a bit. "That's a nice name. But why are you here? I haven't seen you around before either."

Sharply taking an intake of breath, she forced herself to tell the story. "I am a _hanyou_. My father was too, and he made the mistake of marrying a mortal woman. He died early, leaving my two brothers and I as my mother's sole responsibility. We were found out, and the people chased us out of our village. I fled into the forest and found Naraku there. He took me to the castle to stay."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. Maybe forever," she whispered.

"Life is so cruel." Kohaku's eyes glittered.

She grew desperate to change the subject. "Do you remember how old you are Kohaku?"

"Yes. I am fourteen years old, but you look like you're older yet."

She blushed a bit. "I am seventeen."

"We're only three years apart? I thought it would be more." Mizoshi glanced over at Kohaku and found that he was blushing too. He was so sweet. It would be great if they became friends. If they were allowed to anyway.

"What do you do all day, Mizoshi?" Kohaku was genuinely curious. Hesitantly, she replied. "I paint." His eyes widened. "Really? Can I see?"

Shrugging, she rummaged under the mattress Kohaku was sitting upon, and pulled out one of her creations. She purposefully left the painting of the two birds on the backdrop of a heart hidden in the rare circumstance Kohaku would become abnormally perceptive. Instead, she took out a recent canvas of a peony.

Setting it in front of the boy, she sat back on her heels. "What do you think?"

"It's gorgeous!" he exclaimed, his gaze fastened on the parchment.

"I attempted to copy the subtle grace of the peonies in the garden."

Kohaku's eyebrows went up. "Garden? Where is it?"

Mizoshi gestured at the huge sliding screens to the east of the room. "Out there, but there's a storm brewing outside. I wish I could show you."

"Let's go anyway. I'm not scared," Kohaku insisted defiantly.

Before she could say another sentence, a presence walked through the door. Mizoshi was beginning to identify who was who by the manner in which they moved. Kanna's footsteps were light, and her presence was nearly glowing with supernatural power. Kagura heavily strode in, her footsteps resentfully pounding the floor planks. Naraku's own presence was dark and overpowering. Effortlessly, he glided, never making the slightest noise. Judging by these mental descriptions, she wasn't surprised to observe _him_ towering over them.

"Kohaku, it's time to return to your own quarters. You can visit Mizoshi later."

Meekly, the boy backed out into the corridor. He knew who the master of the manor was. Immediately, her heart sank. She wouldn't have minded if they had talked all evening. Finally, there was a like-minded individual here in a similar situation. Truthfully, she didn't want to talk to Naraku. Somehow, she felt weaker after crying in his presence. The demon wouldn't forget that.

"You have met Kohaku," Naraku stated flatly.

"Yes. He gives the impression of being very nice."

"Indeed." He stared at her mildly. "I hope you enjoy his company. He does not suffer; I only require that he complete a few duties when I assign them. That's all."

"What sort of duties?"

"One musn't pry," he warned her coldly. "I have heard you are growing familiar with the castle."

"I am," she admitted. _What was he getting at?_

"Please be aware some areas of the castle are forbidden. It's quite dangerous in some places."

Frostily, Naraku wandered away. He was so distant. For once, he didn't try to kiss her. Why?

* * *

Naraku exited onto his private veranda, and let his waving night-black hair blow around him in the whipping autumn air; trying to figure out what was wrong. Kohaku's visits mutually benefited both parties, but why did he have this strange sensation? 

Looking in on Mizoshi and Kohaku, he sensed an invisible knot tighten inside his chest. They got along extremely well together evidentially. Primarily, his aim was to prove to Mizoshi that he wasn't a total monster and gain her trust. Now, he was losing control over the two wards.

The demon slayer better keep matters light or else…


	21. The Disappearance

For once, Mizoshi slept soundly with no interruptions or worries clouding her mind. Even the storm outside couldn't rouse her.

When she awoke, she felt something cool and smooth against her cheek. Oh no. Already the unpredictable day with Naraku was starting. Opening her sleepy eyes, she found a glass bottle had been placed on her pillow. It was filled with a whitish, faintly pink-tinged liquid. On the bottle was a drawing of a peony. The flower was quaint and clearly shaped, but not overly detailed.

Curiously, she uncorked the bottle and sniffed. It was peony perfume. Someone had plucked the last of the peonies, brewed them, and poured the resulting substance for her immediate usage. Yet, who would make such a fine essence for her? Naraku was the obvious choice, but how would he know of her fondness for them?

Mizoshi suspected another. She remembered how Kohaku's eyes danced when she showed him her painting of the soft blossom. Did he, in some delirium, do this overnight to repay her "gift" of oranges? He would've have had to be up all evening burning the midnight oil whilst following the recipe.

Sighing, she eased the bottle under her pillow. She didn't want anyone else to see. This turned out to be a sound decision since Kagura shuffled through the room five seconds later. The demoness was in a sunny mood as always.

"Good. You're up. I don't have to waste time waking you. It's nearly noon after all."

"Noon? Is—"

"He insists you must eat a hearty breakfast. Follow me. You should know the routine by now," the impatient woman growled.

Silently, Mizoshi let the sorceress walk ahead to the tea room. Surprisingly, the table was in the middle of the floor and Naraku was nowhere in sight.

"You will be having rice and peaches. I hope that is to your impeccable tastes?"

She was mocking her, she was sure. Still, something of far greater importance needed to be addressed. "Where is Naraku?"

Kagura laughed airily. "Do you miss him? He is sleeping, and that's as far as I know. Sometimes, Naraku disappears for half a week or more."

"Sleeping? But it's noon, you said. He's usually up at the crack of dawn," she rambled on stupidly.

"Really? And how would you know?" the demoness inquired slyly.

Mizoshi considered firing off a remark of her own, but stopped. Her near future was in Kagura's powdered, scented hands. As much as she hated to admit it, Naraku was the one who protected her from Kagura's scheming and Kanna's soul-stealing mirror.

Sitting opposite of Kagura, Mizoshi began to consume the tiny grains of food. She did so nervously while the wind sorceress set her gaze on some feature of the wall behind her.

"Um, you don't have to stay here, Kagura. I don't know if _youkai_ actually eat, so you might be wasting your time with me," she said tactfully. She found it amazing the incarnations were full-blooded demons while Naraku himself was only a _hanyou_.

Unfortunately, the demoness saw right through her ruse. "You're not embarrassed to be sitting with me, are you? Besides, the "master" instructed you are not to be alone."

"What does he propose I'll do when I'm alone?"

"Figure it out for yourself."

There was no further reason to discuss the subject any longer. Naraku wanted to assure himself that every escape attempt would be thwarted and every escape route would be blocked. This led to the next question.

"Kagura, do you know how long he plans to keep me here?"

"He said that he felt obligated to prepare you for the bitter winter ahead. Does that answer your snooping?"

Yes, the winter. And spring would come, then summer, then fall again, and she would still be here.

Blinking back tears, she sipped her tea and concentrated on finishing her meal. It would do no good to starve. Minutes later, she set her chopsticks aside.

"Finished? Very well. You may to return to your chamber. Kanna will be waiting."

A crimson stain spread into her cheeks. The demoness was treating her like a pet. A cat perhaps. At least a servant had the dignity of being able-bodied enough to complete daunting chores; Mizoshi was being brushed to the side as if no one believed she could _do_ anything. On the other hand, she was under constant survelivallance like she was a child of four.

She bet Kagura loved wielding power over her. After being beat down for so long, she would probably take great pleasure in making life hell for Mizoshi, especially because she was Naraku's prize.

Rising from the table, she motioned to go into the hallway when a hand grasped hers. Started, Mizoshi looked into the sorceress' eyes of red. "Forgetting someone?" she purred. "I'm ordered to watch you—to make sure you don't get lost." She smirked evilly.

Forced to surrender to Naraku's rule once more, she endured the degradation on the path to her room where the ghostly girl in white was waiting. With Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Mizoshi cried out happily.

"I suppose the two of you can stay together for a tiny visit," the wind demoness jeered. With that, both incarnations walked through the corridor and disappeared, yet Mizoshi had an inkling they would remain close by.

"I didn't think I'd be allowed to see you again," she said.

"Me neither," he replied solemnly.

Oddly, she felt her face twist into a smile. "Want to walk through the garden now?"

Kohaku nodded excitedly.

Slowly, they made their way to the screen doors. They slid open easily. Outside the weather was gloomy, but the storm itself had died down. The earth began to dry due to the dwindling leftover breezes.

Mizoshi showed Kohaku the koi pond and the bordering stone bench with the dogwood's autumn foliage shading the spot. She pointed out the stalks of white freesia that were only slightly diminished in beauty, and the lavender even though the miniscule flowers of purple themselves had decayed. Sadly, the sweet pea and roses were nearly destroyed. However, Mizoshi was intent on reaching another part of the garden.

Leading the boy forward, she caught sight of the sapphire snapdragons that were amazingly intact, and glanced behind them for the soft, silky, pink blooms. And there they were, though browned and slimy. The petals were literally melting away, but they were attached to the flower. _There must be peonies somewhere else_, she mused.

Not forgetting Kohaku, she turned to him. "Isn't the garden lovely?'

"Yes. Very much. I couldn't imagine flowers grew here."

"It must be because they're protected by the inner walls." She gestured at the white stone around them.

The boy's face became pained. "No, not protected. They're held captive too, and only serve the purpose of looking pretty. That's it."

Mizoshi was left to ponder that and suppressed the stab of pain she felt inside at Kohaku's comment. The two simultaneously dropped heavily on the damp wood of the bench and stared around at their prison as the sun peeked out from behind a cloud.

* * *

You like? Thanks to my reviewers! you guys are great! GiR, there might be shades of Sesshoumaru/Kagura. I think there will be a scene where they encounter each other. (Gotta love the tension between them:)) And Bowwowlover, don't worry. The romance hasn't even begun to heat up between Naraku and Mizoshi. They'll be more of it in the next few chapters. Oh, and the reason whyNaraku's gone is because it'shis time of the month.Yes, there is something going on with Kohaku and Mizoshi, but there will be no romance. This is a Naraku fic after all. ;) 


	22. The Master's Return

She and Kohaku spent all afternoon together. The next day, they spent an even more pleasant day together. Sometimes, Kohaku would become silent for long periods of time, but Mizoshi enjoyed the quiet. And yet, something was wrong. No, _someone_ was still missing. Naraku.

At first, she was relieved. After bursting into tears on that fateful day, she'd been a little leery about approaching him. Now, on the third day of his disappearance, she was beginning to miss the rather aloof hanyou.

Still, the boy eased her lonely days. As another gift, she painted a picture of a koi fish from the garden pool he was so entranced with. Mizoshi gave it to him to keep, and he'd been thrilled. She remembered a conversation they shared that morning:

"_Look at that big one!" Kohaku exclaimed, following the large water dweller with his eyes._

_"Yes. He's big, isn't he?"_

_"Do you have a favorite fish, Mizoshi?"_

_"No. I like every one."_

_The day was surprising mild, and the clouds began to shift: revealing the bright blue sky underneath. The last week of summer weather was upon them before the inevitable frost, and they reveled in each passing moment of it. Coincidentally, Kohaku was thinking along the same lines._

_"What will happen to the fish, Mizoshi? Will they freeze?"_

_She swallowed hard. _Would they_? "They won't," she decided. "I'll tell Naraku to have them brought into the castle." Strangely, she felt a need to comfort him. He was younger than her after all._

_Kohaku visibly shuddered. "Please don't say his name."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because he'll let them die."_

She shuddered when she thought of it. Kohaku was understandably guarded where Naraku was concerned, even when he couldn't remember what the demon had done to him or his family. Indeed, the boy would tear out his hair in grief if his memories were restored. Mizoshi knew the truth from Naraku's own lips, but came to the conclusion that Kohaku's ignorance made it possible for him to survive in this bleak atmosphere. _Naraku's lips…_

Frustratingly, her thoughts were always focused on him. What was he doing? Where was he? Was he teaching her a lesson of some kind? Kagura was bearable, but just barely. It amazed her that the household was all the more rigid when he was gone. The wind demoness didn't dare leave, for her master perpetually held her heart, no matter where he was presently. In any case, Kanna would alert any schemes as quickly as possible. It seemed as if the ghostly little girl and maybe Kagura knew of his whereabouts, yet no one saw the need to tell Mizoshi.

It was now the third night of Naraku's absence. She and Kohaku both sat upon the bedding, with every candle in the room lit. A breeze wandered in the chamber from the sliding screen doors. During Naraku's withdrawal, Mizoshi and Kohaku had gotten closer. Obviously, the master had left orders that the two "guests" be paired up together. But why? With the aloof hanyou, there was always a reason. Then it hit her with such startling clarity; she was nearly bowled over with revelation. _To distract her._

Trembling in rage, she let the facts sink in. He was _distracting_ her from plans of escaping. Kohaku provided company, thus she'd be less likely to bemoan her fate and gain dangerous ideas. Also, he guessed correctly she'd feel bad for leaving the boy behind.

"Damn it!" she cried out.

He jumped. "What is it, Mizoshi?"

"Oh, I…there's a mosquito on my arm," she finished in a rush. She feigned slapping at it. "There. It's gone now."

"Maybe we should shut the doors." Kohaku began to get up.

"No! It's fine. The night breezes are refreshing."

"Good. But actually, Mizoshi, there was something I wanted to talk with you about."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, well, it's just that I enjoy spending time with you. A lot."

_Not now. Oh, please, not now. _She didn't much care for where the conversation was headed. "I enjoy spending time with you too, Kohaku. You're my best friend here."

"Yes, but…" he trailed off. He paused a bit before continuing in a strained voice. "Your eyes. They're nice." He reddened.

She sighed. "No they're not. They're the cause of all my troubles. Had they been brown, my family may not have been persecuted."

"I don't care. Your eyes are gold. Like the sun."

"Why the talk about my eyes? Really, Kohaku, I don't follow."

"Because they're pretty. _You're_ pretty."

"Kohaku, I don't-"

"Mizoshi, please listen. I've been lonely, and I don't know how much longer either of us shall live in the future. Tell me, do you like me too?" At her hesitation, he went on. "I've never felt this way about a girl before. Isn't that silly?" Kohaku laughed nervously.  
"Kohaku," she began carefully. "I'm a _hanyou_. Doesn't that bother you in the least?"

"No. I'm not concerned about that. I think in the past I used to, but not anymore. Often, I have wondered what caring about someone would be like. If only I knew you felt the same." He gazed up at her hesitantly.

He was desperate. She could see that. For so long he had been rejected with his emotions left completely ignored-until she had reawakened them. He was ready to latch onto _anyone_ who paid him any attention. Boys around his age wanted female companions, didn't they?

Oh, she would've done anything to head off this discussion. It wasn't safe to speaking such words, and she honestly viewed him as a true friend. Well, whatever Kohaku's destiny was, it wouldn't be with her. Mizoshi couldn't afford to repeat her father's mistake in any case. Most importantly, her heart was in another place. Still, she hated to break his.

"I'm extremely sorry, Kohaku, but I love another." As soon as the sentence left her mouth, a throaty chuckle came from behind her. _No! It can't be! He didn't hear me._

But, he _did_ hear. Naraku was framed in the doorway, and his eyes were flaring in triumph. A smile twisted his lips. How long had he been spying there? Immediately, Kohaku was on his feet. Thankfully, Mizoshi didn't think her answer registered in the boy's newly fearful state.

"Kohaku, return to your quarters. I'd like to spend a few private moments with Mizoshi."

Alone now, Mizoshi watched him glide toward her; robes of royal purple and navy sweeping the floor. Naraku seemed healthier and more handsome than before, if that were possible. His ivory skin glowed with a supernatural paleness while those crimson eyes shone akin to red jewels. She couldn't help noticing he was the grinning the widest she'd ever seen, as if he appeared to be pleased about some hidden conquest. "Is it true? Did you mean what you said?" he inquired excitedly.

Quickly, her mind tried to scan over what had just transpired, but this was no matter for the brain. Somehow, his absence had made her heart grow fonder for him. Was she falling in love? Or lust?

"Yes," she answered. "It's true." Rationalization was no longer a necessity.

Instantly, his hungry lips were her own, taking Mizoshi by complete shock. But on this occasion, she didn't draw back.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! As always, thanks to everyone that reviewed. Now, for some answers. Bowwowlover, what I mean by Naraku's time of the month is from the episode "Howling Wind of Betrayal." (My favorite eppy actually.) In it, it's revealed Naraku seals himself up in his basement and regenerates his demon limbs for a couple days out of the month. Unlike Inuyasha who becomes human during the new moon, Naraku chooses the time period where he's out of commission. And laliberte, yes that was Mizoshi's brother who died. Very sad. (Why do I write so much angst?) Werewolfpixie, I honestly don't know how long the story will be, but I'm guessing 35-38 chapters. It shouldn't go over 40 I would think. Oh, and Sesshoumaru will be showing up in due time. I don't want him interrupting any romantic interludes. ;) 


	23. Opposition

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he brought her down to the floor. In his embrace, she felt totally surrounded and safe. It was a dark haven where the harshness of the morning light couldn't reach her. A soft sanctuary that would always be. An asylum she couldn't escape.

As the kiss deepened, Mizoshi noted her body heat was warming his cold skin. Idly, she entangled her fingers in his raven strands; closing her eyes. She did so shamelessly. There were no rules or conducts of behavior to follow now save that of her own emotions.

Suddenly, he broke contact with her lips and began nuzzling her neck. Her eyes widened at this unexpected move. His desire for her was growing. Indeed, Naraku's heart beat against hers with the same rapid intensity. Searchingly, her grasped her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, his mouth scarcely leaving her flesh. Slowly, he stroked the side of her neck, and then lower still, sliding the fabric of the kimono off her left shoulder; leaving it exposed and vulnerable while Naraku's other hand threaded itself in the contours of her ebony tresses.

"Your hair is so soft," he murmured silkily. "And dark."

On her own accord, she kissed him fervently in response and he answered in kind. This felt right. It felt good to be held. Whatever was the matter was this? Yet, her mother's warning about matters like these tumbled around in her mind: _Don't trust the men folk, Mizoshi. Boys when they come of age only want one thing, and once they take it, you will be disgraced for life. Make sure you are married and settled well. _Never_ go into the trees and indulge in youthful passions… _

Except this wasn't in the trees. She wasn't certain demons bothered with martial unions, however, she had learned about martial _relations_. Her mother had described how this came about whilst her younger features had blushed profusely. Still, she wasn't concerned. Naraku's touch couldn't be wrong.

Yet, her perceptions proved to be false when Naraku's fingers drifted down to her kimono tie. Obviously, he wanted something more.

"N-n-araku?" she stammered. "This is…a little…" Abject fear tinged her voice. But would he listen?

She wanted him, but not like this. Not so soon. Her mother's warnings were louder now. And for how precise, meticulous, and practical the good woman was; she certainly hadn't followed her own examples when "going off into the trees" to meet a handsome half demon under a sliver of moon.

He sighed annoyedly. Cupping her face in his hands, she was left staring into heated crimson orbs. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course…but can't you just hold me a little while longer?"

A bit reluctantly, he contented himself with enfolding her in his tight embrace. Contentedly, she laid her head upon his chest. Mizoshi couldn't tell if he was satisfied with this or not.

"Where were the past few days?" she whispered.

"Attending to important business. Did you miss me?" There was a constraint in Naraku's tone she couldn't place.

"Yes," she replied honestly.

He sniffed curiously at her neck. "You smell nice," he commented. "I trust you have received my gift?"

"Yes," she repeated mildly. So, here was the mysterious sender of the peony perfume. It had been positively absurd to accuse Kohaku.

The two were quiet for a precious minute before Naraku shifted uneasily behind her. Eventually, he removed himself entirely from her body while Mizoshi grunted in protest. Confused, she turned around. "What is it?"

"Other business to attend to. I'll meet you outside in the garden at nightfall."

No morning breakfast? What caused this abrupt change in his personality? Her mouth gaping open in bewilderment, she watched the man she now loved leave the chamber.

Dumbfounded, she lay back on the floor. As she did so, something appeared different about the lighting in the room. Fastening her gaze on a nearby candle, she noted the flame was burning steadier and higher. How could that be?

Nonetheless, before she could grasp at the waxen cylinder for closer examination, the fire returned to normal. _Was it all her imagination?_

* * *

Women. were. _impossible._

Irritably, he raked his fingers through his flowing black locks. What did Mizoshi want? She had been happy to see him, she had given her consent and accepted his kiss, yet, when he wished to reach completion of the affair; she pulled back in panic.

He must be doing something wrong. Perhaps he should get a female opinion. As if on cue, Kagura suddenly materialized into the length of inky corridor ahead. _No. Kagura's view doesn't count. She isn't truly a woman,_ he mused nastily. Well, it'd have to do.

"Kagura," he called out to his rebellious incarnation.

Reluctantly, she walked to her master. "I see you've returned."

"Happy that I did?"

She simply smiled in reply with flickering red eyes that revealed her lurking distaste.

"So, how was the girl in my absence? Was she grieving?"

"I didn't observe her _that_ closely. She was the same as always: mooning and depressed. My heart would go out to her, but quite frankly, I don't own one."  
"Don't," he growled dangerously. "I came for your esteemed opinion after all."

"Really? And what would the subject matter be?"

Naraku scowled. He hated to stoop to this level for information, but sometimes one could learn much from another's confession. And then use it for one's own designs later. He asked his question carefully and deliberately. "What does the female desire?

Swiftly, the demoness' face turned from amazement to scorn. "Easy. Freedom."

"Ah, the sole thing I cannot give. _Besides_ freedom, Kagura, what do women want the most?"

Kagura's lip trembled slightly. "Love."

"Love. And how does one achieve this medium?"

The wind sorceress couldn't reply. She had not the answer herself. Without another syllable, she spun around back to whence she came.

It became clear he would have to solve this mystery on his own. Perhaps he'd just bide his time until Mizoshi flew into his web of her own accord…

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers for your continued support :) Now, to answer more inquires. GiR, Mizoshi's mother and younger brother Nibori are dead, but Ken's whereabouts are unknown (meaning I haven't decided to include him in the story plot-wise or no). And bowwowlover, a lemon might be tempting, but I honestly have no experience in writing them and I'd definitely have to change the rating to R. Sorry, but I don't think I'm going to include any lemons; just subtle hints and light situations. Hope that's okay with everyone. 


	24. Little Obsessions

_Damn him! Damn him to hell! How dare he ask me a question like that?_

Kagura silently tried to control her rage without much success. When Naraku was gone, the gloomy castle slept easier. The tentacles that had been wound around her wrists and ankles slackened somewhat, and she enjoyed a slight measure of freedom. Not that there was much to be had _here_.

Closing her eyes, she imagined herself riding her downy feather across the star dusted skies. The wild breezes blew her hair out of its restraining bun while the heavenly illuminations of silver shone on her magenta-encased form. Down below, sometimes she saw someone waiting for her. He had been standing a good long time, but she innately knew he'd wait forever. An admiring smile decorated his handsome features; his white moon-kissed hair so long, it competed with his trailing, regal robes of the same paleness.

Together, the two would tear off into the navy blue clouds; locked in a mutual embrace. But like some sort of pleasant dream interrupted by a nightmare, her master would always show up; crimson hellfire blazing in his eyes, and drag her by the hand, away from the object of her affections; back into the darkness where she "belonged." _It wasn't fair!_

Mindlessly, she tossed a small vase into a faraway corner where it hit the wooden floor with a crash, although, Naraku wouldn't care about the mess because it was a piece of her own pottery she'd broken. In any case, she'd be expected to clean it up.

_Would Sesshoumaru be touched if her knew it was imaginings of him that kept her sane? Or would he laugh in her face?_

Kneeling, she picked up the shattered porcelain pieces that were the same color of _his_ hair. Tears misted her vision. Her life would be perfect if she could truly share her heart with him. But, how could she share her heart when her master had stolen it?

For some unknown reason, her existence was harder to bear than before. Of course she didn't need to cook special breakfasts in the past; nor keep an eye on a spoiled, sulking quarter of a demon.

Kagura didn't want Mizoshi to know happiness. Why should she? Naraku made the act of simply breathing hell for each of his incarnations and slaves, why should the girl be any different? As for this "love" Naraku wished to understand…

Mizoshi needed to be introduced to the _real_ demon. Maybe if Naraku grew frustrated enough, he'd be thus inclined to turn his wrath on his toy.

Her anger satisfied for the moment, she silently waved to the imaginary magnificent dog _youkai_ in parting. In the future, she would be just as free as he under the celestial bodies above or die trying.

Smiling painfully, she raked the shard from the vase across her arm and watched the ruby drops of blood stain the immaculate whiteness.

* * *

Obediently, Mizoshi waited in the garden at sunset at the appointed time. Glumly, she sat on the bench, watching the oblivious koi fish chase each other.

On the first occasion ever, she had eaten breakfast and dinner alone in her own chamber. Kanna delivered both trays and spoke only when forced. Kagura, having done her daily duties in Naraku's absence, seemed glad to be rid of her burden and had taken up residence in her private apartments. Naraku himself was presumably languishing in a separate corner of the shadowy castle in solitude. Indeed, all day Mizoshi felt a keen sense of rejection; sharper than any sword could be. If it wasn't for her paints and the bright radiance of the glowing sun outside, she feared madness would consume her being. The loss of Kohaku's visit was the worst. Foolishly, Mizoshi assumed they would be allowed to meet together regularly. For weeks possibly. She'd even tried to talk to Kanna about it, but only received one single grim response…

_Her black eyes were as hard as coal. "He's ill."_

_"Ill? What do you mean? How?"_

_"The mortal boy is too sick to be moved from his quarters," the ghostly girl whispered._

_"Why? Is he in pain?"_

_"The boy's head hurts him." Kanna sedately responded. She could've been talking about a bowl for all she cared._

_Reluctantly, Mizoshi let the situation drop. She wouldn't learn a thing. Of course, that's exactly the way he wanted it._

Mizoshi tipped her head up towards the darkening skies. Somewhere, the sun could be spotted sinking down into a hillside bed of tawny, scarlet, and lavender clouds. But here in this secluded garden, all she could see were the icy, far-flung stars appearing. Nightfall had already fallen upon her without her full awareness, and Naraku would come with the dark.

All of a sudden, she felt arms winding their way around her waist. Cold lips carried a velvety chuckle to her ear. "I've arrived, Mizoshi. Did I mention I always keep my promises?"

Sighing, she ignored the question. He had never said anything of the kind, but it wasn't really a question anyway. Wasting no time, Naraku trailed kisses down the side of her neck; his mouth landing on that left shoulder that intrigued him so much. _Was it wrong to admit she enjoyed it?_

As the moon rose, their lips touched once more. Completely enfolded in his sable, purple, and indigo robes; she let herself drift. Oh, this felt right. She loved him. Mizoshi knew this now. In his embrace, all walls fell away, and she could truly be herself. Underneath Naraku's enigmatic, "evil" exterior, she believed she had finally found his heart.

Slowly, his hands wandered below and snaked down her curves, but she hadn't the faintest objection. Still, it seemed that flirtatious, playful caressing was all he wanted to do. Unlike before, he didn't force his attentions on her.

Suddenly, Naraku broke contact with her previously accommodating form. Standing back now, he gazed at her with a mischievous gleam in his crimson eyes. A bit perplexed, she watched as the collecting shadows dissolved into a harsh moonlight that illuminated every contour of his handsome, ivory face. _Why had he stopped? _She was left speechless. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, yet she couldn't pick out a single page from the cluttered ledgers of her brain. She wanted to _touch_ him again. To love. To forget. Yes, he would make her forget. They would make each other forget the chaotic world they were forced to walk in as despised _hanyous_. Both wantedeffortless bliss, and they could find in each other's embrace. Mizoshi hadn't realized love was such a desperate emotion.

"So, how was your day?" he asked mildly.

She blinked in surprise. What a normal thing to say after such an extraordinary experience! Or wasn't this as special for him as it was for her? All the same, she slipped back into her prim, meek skin. "Well enough," she replied. _Damn him!_

"Winter's coming," he pronounced carefully. "When you wander out into the gardens, you'll need something warm around you. I shall provide you with something"

Something warm? In that case, it wouldn't be Naraku. He was colderthan snow.

The conversation wore on tediously, and Mizoshi forced herself to pay attention even though all she really wanted to do was rest on his chest. Soon enough, he took his leave; bringing her close for one last absent peck on her cheek. Then he was gone.

What was this? Yesterday, he couldn't keep his hands off of her as if she were a rare treasure, and now he'd completely brushed her aside like a used inkpot. Lost in thought, she retreated into her chamber and slid under the blankets of her bedding; trying to comprehend this mysterious turn of events.

* * *

Whew! Another chapter done. Thanks to all who reviewed! This chapter was a bit dark and angsty, but the story will lighten soon. There's still more romance to come! (Along with the BIG scene. ;) But, PG-13 of course.)

GiR, there will be more Sess/Kagura later, but the Inuyasha gang won't be making an appearance. (Simply because Inuyasha tends to steal the limelight from the other main characters). And don't worry: Naraku will NOT die in this story. Unfortunately, I have no idea how the fic will end as of yet.


	25. Desperate Chases

Thanks for all the reviews and support guys! Simple, don't worry, Mizoshi won't become pregnant. Actually, that's how I _did_ want the story to end when I first began writing this, but thankfully decided against it a while back. That would definitely seal the evil Mary-Sue persona. So, no pregnancies or deaths. I agree with Laliberte that the death of any character is an "an easy out."

* * *

Naraku sighed and let the warm, soothing water relax his muscles. The steam closed in around him in the darkened bathing room like a curtain. Idly, he let the wetness swish between his long fingers. Purposefully, he had prepared his bath when no one else would be around, but imagine Mizoshi's surprise if she wanted to step into the tub to "relax" with the same goal in mind.

Sighing, his tipped his head back; letting his ebony tresses trail into the pool surrounding him. Behind his misty curtain, he should've been plotting. Plotting on whom to attack next for the coveted jewel shards that seemed to be magnetically attracted to his arch-nemesis. Plotting on where to launch this new memorable attack. Yet, all he could think about was his original question. _Love._ What was it? From what he'd seen so far, he wasn't at all impressed. Still, he was never one to leave a stone unturned.

The deeper reasons for these musings suddenly became clear. Clearer than the liquid below him. It was Mizoshi herself. She was such an oddity. A hanyou, but not a true hanyou. Beautiful, but not an outright beauty. Kind and tender-hearted, but with a blaze within. This trait most likely stemmed from the phoenix demon blood that was reflected in the yellowness of her eyes. Another rarity.

He had no idea want to do with this contradictory being. She no longer feared him. She wasn't cowed by his ominous presence; too petrified to move. Instead, she did exactly what she had to do and say to survive. Mizoshi was indeed more puzzling than the question that had preceded her. Sometimes, it appeared as if she wished to stay in his home for the courses of the seasons, and on other occasions, it seemed that she wanted to bolt through his miasma barrier to the sweet wilderness beyond.

_Would Mizoshi be the one fool enough to try to love him?_ He'd already heard her confession, but that was missing the point.

The scene in the garden tonight was a tease. True, all human women held onto their prized status as girls and maidens for as long as possible, but in truth, he just wanted to state an important example: _she did not control him._ Let her be alone throughout the chilly, lonely evenings. In fact, let her be alone the entire day. He was doing her a favor actually.

As the beads of water slid down his shoulders and converged on his chest into a single stream, he finally formed another scheme; to see if the chirping bird would grow used to its gilded cage. If that happened, it would never fly away to the blue oblivion beyond. Would Naraku be content then?

In answer, the bathwater softly shone; similar to precious gems.

* * *

Mizoshi ate her soup in silence. Naraku hadn't been present at breakfast or at dinner. Quite frankly, she missed their daily encounters. She missed _him_.

The only good news was that Kagura was no longer griping. In its place, was a depression that disturbed Mizoshi to the core.

Glancing up from her bean soup at the woman in lavender, she dared to ask her question even though she might be harshly rebuked later. "What's wrong?"

The demoness was fidgeting around the room like a dying moth; picking up this item, or moving another. Mizoshi, however, wasn't concerned about her belongings; she was disturbed about Kagura herself.

"My heart is heavy. That is all," she eventually answered. "And you needn't snoop into my problems. I'm sure you're not perfectly content either."

"Not exactly," she replied quietly.

Did the wind sorceress have a lost love as well? Her features and tone of voice were little different than the night they had discussed the _youkai_ in white. Sesshoumaru was his name. Did Kagura care about this youkai? Was she pining for him as she was forced to perform her almost wifely duties for her sinister overlord? If this were the case, they both shared the same affliction, but for starkly opposing reasons.

Abruptly, the demoness swung her glistening red eyes on the table. "I see that you are finished." Passively, she watched as Kagura picked up the empty bowl. When she did, the sleeve of the older woman's _obi_ shifted and Mizoshi saw the lines of scarlet decorating her arm. _Can youkai kill themselves? Or did someone else inflict those wounds?_

"Those scratches…" Mizoshi blurted.

Instantly, the wind sorceress fixed her with a death glare. "Don't tell anyone, you little wretch!" In a huff, the woman took her leave. Out in the hall, she heard the distinct sound of ceramic breaking.

Mizoshi decided to take cover for the rest of the night.

* * *

Out in the garden, she watched summer drift away. The roses were completely nonexistent, the snapdragons had finally succumbed to brown decay, and the sweet pea had rotted. The garden would be dead within two weeks. She looked out over the high wall; hoping to find the sun's position, but her only hint were salmon and orange wisps of clouds floating from the west. There was a gorgeous sunset somewhere, and she didn't even have the natural luxury of witnessing it.

She stood there, pacing the enclosed space to and fro until the frigid stars appeared in the navy heavens. But he didn't come. No one came.

Dejected, she went inside and sat on her bedding. Should she sleep now? There wasn't much else to do. Her painting had waned. There was nothing of inspiration to depict. All the cheerful tints in the world couldn't help her living arrangements.

Where was he? Had he disappeared again?

Disgruntled, she gathered the blankets around her form. Perhaps she would read the book of poems he'd given her. She only wished she could share them with somebody _human._

Yet, a surprise entered the room and she nearly shrieked. Naraku's "pet" crawled through the door on its eight legs and stopped directly in front of her bed. It glanced at her with its beady red eyes before moving on. Now curious, she watched the spider explore every corner of her chamber before almost gracefully making its exit. The arachnid was presumably going back to its handler.

Had he sent the spider to her? Was the spider a messenger for him, or a message in itself? Was he sending for her?

Tossing aside her covers, Mizoshi ignored all these questions and chose to follow the arachnid.


	26. The Spider's Web

The inky corridor yawned before her. Determined, Mizoshi didn't dare take her eyes of the dark moving stain that was the spider. Wherever it was going, its owner wasn't far away. If Naraku wouldn't come to her anymore, she would go to him.

Strangely, the huge spider seemed to be aware that another was behind it. Sometimes it stopped; legs outstretched for a full five or ten seconds before scuttling across the wooden planks again.

The black arachnid paused at several doors but took off once more almost immediately. After two minutes had gone by, she began to get nervous. This thing had led here through so many winding halls and twisting turns; she hadn't the slightest idea where she was presently.

Relying on blind faith, she continued following her guide, the periwinkle and pink kimono rustling about her bare feet. Eventually, the arachnid disappeared into a room at the end of a wide passage. _Was he in there?_

Gathering her courage, she stepped inside. The room was rooted in complete darkness. A gasp was heard. Later, a screen was pushed aside, letting silver moonlight illuminate the surrounding area. And there he was. She gasped herself when she saw him.

Naraku was sitting upon the floor; dressed in his cream and lavender _yukata_. His black, coiling hair swirled around him like a midnight cloud and those magnetic crimson eyes were currently fixed upon her, the intruder, angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed. Apparently, he did not enjoy being surprised in his own chambers.

"Why haven't you visited?" she countered.

He growled and clenched his sharp teeth. "How did you find me?"

"Your pet," she replied nonchalantly. "I thought that you sent him to me. So, I followed willingly."

"My pet? Oh, you mean Kuro. Yes, he's fed this evening. After he feeds, he always returns to me. Although, on this occasion, it appears as if he's brought me back a present." Kuro. _Black._ An apt name. Smiling now, Naraku rose from his cozy corner by the wall. "So, may I ask what my lady wanted?"

A bit boldly, not knowing what to expect, she went up to the fiery-eyed _hanyou_. "I wished to see you, my lord."

Cupping her face in his hands, he smirked. "How much of me would you wish to see, Mizoshi?" Without further hesitation, he roughly kissed her lips; his hands automatically sliding down to her lower regions, but she didn't pull back. She couldn't. She had chased the spider to its own web and now she was to be entangled. _But the web was so soft… _

She ran her fingers through his waving strands and let the silky smoothness on their lips carry her off. Possessively, Naraku held her against him. Losing herself in his caresses completely, she hardly noticed he had untied her kimono in one fluid motion and had swept it off her shoulders. Mizoshi now stood naked under the pale rays of the moon. Panic involuntarily spread throughout her chest, but she quickly staunched it as Naraku took in her body. Blushing slightly, she glanced over at the eerily still half demon. She heard him whisper one single word, more to himself than to her. "Lovely."

Silently, he brought her nude form towards him and gently laid her on the bedding below. In spite of her trivial embarrassment, she tugged at his robes. She _wanted_ him to become as naked as she. However, he automatically pinned her wandering hands to the mattress in response. Apparently he liked to be the partner in control.

Yet, eventually his yukata did peel away; revealing the glorious rippled body underneath, and when he covered it over her own, she at last knew heaven.

* * *

Mizoshi awoke later on the wide mattress in Naraku's arms. Daring a peek at him, she immediately saw he was in a deep sleep. She sighed, settling into his embrace; hoping the moment could last forever. She was now content.

The last two hours had been a flurry of passion. Unconsciously, she had moved her lips and body along with his. _What a beautiful thing_.

It had hurt, but the pleasure had admittedly exceeded the pain. Mizoshi was happy for the first time since she'd fled her village by the seashore. She felt neither cheapened nor diminished by the act of lovemaking even though she wasn't formally married. Alternatively, she had the profound sensation each and every shattered part of her psyche and spirit were coming together to form something truly transcendent. She hoped beyond hope _he_ would feel the same.

When Mizoshi chanced to look over at her demon lover again, she saw that his crimson eyes were open and focused right on her. She gasped in surprise. "Naraku."

With a burning gaze, he wrapped his arms around her tighter. He appeared ready to lay claim to her right this moment and never let her leave his chambers again. The muscles in his arms were tense, as if she half expected her to leap out into the hall.

"Naraku?" she repeated questioningly. He chuckled. "I _do_ remember you saying my name, quite forcefully I might add, a little while ago."

Mizoshi snuggled closer to him. "You're terrible."

Fondling her hair, he chortled louder. "Yes, and don't forget it."

Shivering, and not from cold, Mizoshi was suddenly on the pillows with Naraku looming above her. There was a frisky gleam in his eyes that asked an unspoken question.

"Now? But, Naraku, it's daybreak." She gestured to the azure morning light streaming through the window screen. Rays of sunshine would soon follow. And with the golden orb, came the sound of feet. _Curious_ feet that enjoyed to dance.

He snorted. "Is the sunrise a problem for you?"

"No, but someone might hear us." In vain, Mizoshi tried to disguise the nervousness in her tone.

"Let them. Am I not the master here?" Not waiting for her to answer, his lips slowly began trailing down her neck. Relaxing, Mizoshi let her own hands explore the curves of his back. Peeping over her fingers at the flesh she was caressing, she noticed something she hadn't caught sight of before. In the velvet darkness, she hadn't made out the large, ragged, pink scar on Naraku's back. Upon closer examination, she identified it as a spider.

"Where did you get that mark on your back?" she asked concernedly. "Were you hurt?"

To her horror, Naraku's eyes literally glowed red with anger, but it dissipated quickly enough. "It was a deformity I was _born_ with," he hissed. "Does that answer your many probing questions?"

She was startled at his outburst. Obviously, his affections and his wrath were in the same vein. Before she could reply, his mouth was on hers so that she could speak no more. Closing her eyes in surrender, she let the hot-blooded hanyou stroke her creamy body to new heights and melt into her once more.

* * *

Well, there it is! Lucky girl, lol. ;) Thanks to all who reviewed, but I heard many complaints that the last chapter was too short. It was supposed to be a sort of filler for the big, dramatic scene now, but I was in kind of a hurry in posting it. Actually, I thought there was more. Bowwowlover, you might have a point about all the thoughts and musings taking away the action in the story. Hopefully that won't be the case in later chapters because things in the castle are about to become topsy-turvy… 


	27. The Morning After

When Mizoshi awoke again, she found her demon lover had disappeared. _Where had he gone to?_ Looking over to her right, she saw the sliding screen had been left standing open. Judging by the sun's position, she knew it was late morning.

As she sat with the covers up to her chin, the memories of last night reran through her mind. It had been…wonderful. Naraku had aroused sensations and emotions she was never aware she possessed. But strangely, without him here next to her, she felt a bit guilty.

On the floor, she could clearly make out the crumpled form of her turquoise and pink kimono. She'd never guessed following the spider would have led to this. It had taken her by complete surprise. Yet, in the end, she wouldn't have wanted the previous evening to conclude any other way. So, why did she feel so awkward?

She sensed a change within herself. Of course, her body wasn't the same. She was no longer an inexperienced maiden. Still naive perhaps, but not wholly inexperienced. However, it just wasn't about _that_. No, this metamorphosis seemed to take place in the very makeup of her corporal structure.

On edge, she started when a figure suddenly swept into the room. The dark shape was holding a tray of some sort. _Was it Kagura? The wind sorceress would surely find something to quarrel about _now.

To her relief, she found it was the man whose bed she was sleeping in. Naraku was dressed in his stately robes of navy and royal purple. The gold ornaments on his kimono glittered as he leaned forward into the sunshine to place the miniature table in front of her. "Good morning," he intoned pleasantly. "I have taken the initiative to bring you breakfast."

She swallowed hard. "Thank you, Naraku." _Why was he acting so casual?_

Sitting across from her on the floor, he smiled thinly. "While you're involved, I thought I'd tell you beforehand what to expect in the terms of living conditions."

Mizoshi confusedly sipped the hot tea. What was he going on about? He was back to treating her like a client or a guest. Is this how he chose to express his apparent affections?

"I have decided to move your room closer to mine," he continued. "So, in short, we will be seeing each other more often during the course of the day…or night."

She nearly choked on the steaming amber liquid.

"Right this minute, Kanna is retrieving your things. I do hope you will grow to like your new situation." Naraku ended this speech with a smirk.

Deciding rather to let her stomach digest the food instead of allowing her mind to digest this unexpected information, she made no reply as she began to eat. She hastily ate the eggs and fresh peaches while he watched on. He didn't budge an inch. Mizoshi couldn't guess what he was thinking, nor did she wish to.

Somehow, his presence made her more nervous than usual. In the comfort of his bed, within the velvet darkness, there had been nothing between them. No secrets and no distances. Now, under the sun's harsh rays, reality and old roles returned.

After she had finished her meal, he picked up the kimono from the floor he himself had removed and laid it in her trembling fingers. "Come. I shall personally escort you to your new chamber." He held out his hand.

Mizoshi held the blanket up to her chest. "May I at least dress first?" she asked.

Naraku looked first at the two-toned kimono and then at her. "Yes, I suppose that could be arranged." The amused smirk widened.

He turned his back to give her some privacy. Quickly, she thrust her arms into the garment's sleeves and tied it around her body. But quite frankly, he needn't have averted his gaze. He'd seen and touched these same vulnerable areas scarcely hours ago.

"I'm ready," she finally announced.

"So, it appears. Although, you're most beautiful without a stitch on." A familiar glimmer entered his heady orbs of red.

A deep blush staining her cheeks, she allowed the tall, dark _hanyou _to take her into this new part of this castle. Mizoshi would miss her old room and especially the walled garden, but what good was it when all the flowers were already dead?

With flourish, he gestured towards an open doorway that was approximately three turns and two hallways away from his own private rooms. "Your new chamber, my lady. I shall give you opportune time to situate yourself."

She had barely taken her next breath before Naraku was gone from sight. Gamely treading into her new chamber, Mizoshi's mouth widened in awe. It was nearly as big as Naraku's own room and certainly grander than her previous accommodations. For one, the floor was lined with white and plum mats. Not a speck of the grainy wooden floor showed beneath them. The walls were painted a sunny golden yellow, and the bed was easily twice as large. On it was her painting supplies and her creations themselves. _How had the ghostly little girl guessed the paintings were hidden under the mattress?_

A depressed sigh escaping her lips, she studied the forbidden image of the two distinctively colored birds; one violet, one viridian; flying and chirping atop the surrounding crimson heart. All of a sudden, she required some fresh air. Was it ungrateful to desire that Naraku had just left her where she was?

Glancing around, she searched for a sliding screen door or compartment. Mizoshi examined every wall for some sort of connecting garden or courtyard. Eventually, she ruefully admitted there was nothing of the kind in this particular room. Perhaps she could get another living spaceif she kindly appealed to the master again in his chambers at midnight. Mizoshi let the bitter thought pass and walked into the hall once more. There, she saw a thin rectangle of light. Not far from her chamber was a screen that exited on a porch. Stepping out of the castle itself, she witnessed the menacing winged demons plaguing the dusty, noxious horizon; demons that Naraku could unleash on any helpless village he chose. _Why did he need so many demons? For defense? For offense? For callous destruction?_

Sitting down on the overhang, Mizoshi wondered if she had just betrayed her entire race. She musn't ever forget that the man she had shared her "company" with last night was technically inherently wicked. The poisonous barrier was proof enough. She was still to be kept imprisoned here, and Naraku was clearly willing to send his own legion of demons after her should she try to escape. And yet, whenever she searched her heart; her complex, whirling feelings gave the same answer. She was in love. In love with her own jailer. Even though he could feed her to his underlings if she displeased or refused him.

Mizoshi's musings were sharply interrupted when she heard a throaty feminine chuckled behind her. _Great. Now, my morning is complete…_

* * *

Wow, thanks for all the reviews, guys! That's the most I've ever gotten in a single chapter. Werewolfpixie, don't worry, neither Mizoshi nor Naraku will die. That would be mean and I hate when people kill off their OCs or the main characters in a fic. Oh, and there will be more Sesshoumaru/Kagura in the next chapters. ;) 


	28. A Future Fear

She turned to look into the scarlet eyes of Kagura. "Oh. It's you." To Mizoshi's dismay, the demoness made herself comfortable on the terrace.

"Not happy to see me? I suppose you'd rather the presence of another."

Mizoshi refused to take the bait. "What do you mean? Whose presence do you speak of?"

"Idiot girl. You think I haven't guessed? I know everything about your room change." Conspirally, the wind witch lowered her tone. "Was he your first?"

Mizoshi only glared back angrily in reply.

"I knew it. I suppose the scent of an unplucked flower enticed him." Kagura smirked cruelly. "Don't be so embarrassed. He was my first too, though I highly suspect our experiences were the same." In spite of herself and the situation, jealousy filled Mizoshi's entire being. Unfortunately, the leering demoness noticed this. "Sheathe your claws, half-breed. Contrary to what you may believe, I'm happy for you and Naraku. He'll keep his distance from me at least. Now, he has another that can fulfill his passions. Besides, another has ensnared my absent heart."

"You mean Sesshoumaru?"

Kagura scowled. "Yes. Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all." Mizoshi sensed it was time to back off. Though the wind sorceress was subordinate to Naraku and was generally an unpleasant person; she wouldn't hesitate to defend her territory from any perceived threat. Nevertheless, the wind sorceress was in no mood to sit in silence.

"Sesshoumaru is the strongest _youkai_ in the land," she continued. "Always, he destroys his foes—unlike some _other_ beings I'm forced to be in contact with. The Lord of Dogs is vastly superior to the cowardly spider that hides in his castle."

The cowardly spider was Naraku obviously. Still, Mizoshi was genuinely shocked Kagura would speak such. In fact, she would be surprised the demoness would be left with the capability of speech should Naraku ever hear this slander. Perhaps he was aware of her defiance and twisted it to his advantage. Maybe wielding his power over an unwilling servant was all the more enjoyable. She shuddered to ponder this theory.

"You've met Sesshoumaru in the past?" she questioned softly, trying to keep the conversation running smoothly as possible.

The demoness shrugged standoffishly. "A couple of occasions. Does it matter?"

Deciding to take her chances, Mizoshi leapt into the heart of the exchange. Perchance Kagura's defenses would break down somewhat once they had discussed their prospective romantic partners. "Well, what is he like?"

Before the wind sorceress could answer, a small shape shuffled onto the terrace. It was Kanna; the ghostly white little girl. Her abysmal eyes stared through her "sister" and Mizoshi as if both had been engaged in an illicit mischief of some sort. "Kagura, the master has sent for you," she whispered. With that message relayed, the girl and her mirror—her _soul-stealing_ mirrorstalked away. As soon as the spy was gone, the older demoness growled lightly. "Sometimes, I wish he'd just forget my name."

"Things can only get better," Mizoshi returned sympathetically.

"I beg to differ." That irritating smirk returned on Kagura's painted face. "Your life in particular, my dear, may get a hell of a lot worse."

At first, she was dumbfounded. Then, Mizoshi grew furious under the wind witch's haughty gaze. Her body was alive with heat. Already, the adrenaline was scattered throughout her system. "Are you threatening me?" she inquired through clenched teeth.

"Nothing of the kind. But, I'm sure you're mature enough to understand what inevitably happens when a woman share's a man's bed."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Naraku may have an unintended heir."

Silently, Mizoshi watched the witch leave. Settling against the wall of the castle defeatedly, she closed her eyes, her antagonism having been cooled by icy apprehension.

Oh, what if she became pregnant? _Damn! _Dread filled her system as she considered the possibilities. Would she bear a child here in this darkened, musty castle? Would she give birth to a little girl or tiny son with raven, curling hair like Naraku's and her own eyes of yellow? In one fleeting moment of passion, her entire destiny might have been carved in stone, and that horrible demoness would be laughing.

She could be with child right now. When summer approached, she might be nursing the red-eyed hanyou's offspring. If that becomes the case, she would never be able to have the luxury of leaving. Or did she truly want to leave at all?

Deep down, she needed freedom. Akin to a bird, she required free rein to alight on a tree branch in a peaceful, grassy clearing and cheep at the vibrant daybreak in the brightening blue skies. She had presumed she could stay with Naraku and return to the world outside for a brief spell. It's not as if she'd leave him forever. Mizoshi secretly hoped he would exchange the bowels of these gloomy structures for a place amongst the dirt, fallen leaves, and wildflowers. Yet, how exactly do you persuade a spider to vacate his nest? He has everything he needs there.

_Namely, his prey,_ she answered her own thought sullenly. She was so idealistic. So stupid. Naraku's own incarnations weren't allowed to wonder. What had made her believe her circumstances would be any different?

Dejectedly, she set her sights on the teeming, gassy barrier on the horizon. The sun was barely visible due to the pollution.

* * *

Gently, Mizoshi swirled the brush through the paint. More orange needed to be blended. The extremes between the yellow and crimson were entirely too diverse. Setting the paper back a bit, she surveyed the simulated sunrise. She supposed it was an accurate enough reproduction. 

It was in her chamber she stayed; her mind mulling while her hands worked. The natural light outside was fading away, so she had lit the wicks of the candles. It was this artificial light she painted by.

Thankfully, there had been no visitors. If Kagura wished Naraku would forget her name, Mizoshi certainly wished Kagura would forget her own. Cleaning her brushes carefully, she laid both utensils and creation to dry. She would complete the depiction tomorrow.

Mizoshi had spent the day settling in this new room. It was comfortable enough on the soft mats, but she still felt restless. Mayhaps a warm soak would calm her nerves. She could find the bathing chambers on her own.

Sighing, she rose to sitting position. Kagura's words had cast an unsteady weight on her heart. Slyly, the demoness had warned about what would "inevitably happen" to her. _Well, in the tub, I'll be able to think clearer,_ she assured herself firmly. Preparing to rise, she suddenly gasped in shock as the world went black. _Had she gone blind? _A split second later, awareness returned. She identified the cool fingers clasped over her eyelids as masculine. A familiar chuckle confirmed this.

"Guess who?" the voice asked playfully.

Resigned, Mizoshi replied in kind. "A demon?"

"Correct." Naraku let up the game and allowed her vision to return.

When she turned to meet his sparking, expectant ruby eyes; the words came tumbling out of her. "May I run a bath, Naraku?"

He was taken aback momentarily, but instantly regained his composure. "I see no harm in it," he nearly purred.

She sprung to her feet and briskly strode into the hallway. Mizoshi noticed his vermillion eyes never left her curving form. In spite of everything, she knew one thing for a fact. There would be another rendezvous tonight.

And strangely, she looked forward to it.

* * *

Another chapter through! Thanks to loves-winged-dark-angel, ShawKoh, chii576, bowowlover, Blackwave, werewolfpixie, and GiR for reviewing! Loves-winged-dark-angel, Mizoshi will tell him soon, and the results will be quite unpredictable. Even though there is talk of pregnancy in this chappy, Mizoshi will not be having Naraku's baby. Or any baby at all for that matter. That would be too restricting I think. 


	29. Spider Silk

Mizoshi found the bathing room without difficulty. Curiously, she inspected her reflection in the still water that brimmed in the wide wooden tub. No longer had she an innocence in her serene features. Her face was less childlike and more mature. It suddenly occurred to her that this was the profile of a woman. A woman with the eyes of a demon. Naraku certainly hadn't treated her like a child. No. He was the first being who regarded her as something else.

Gently, she lowered her body in the steaming liquid, her kimono forgotten on the floor. Tipping her head back, she let her ebony hair trail in the warm wetness. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes in surrender. She had finally discovered a clandestine sanctuary where she didn't physically have to hide.

The scent of sandalwood oil danced in the air; emanating from the bath itself. Sighing, Mizoshi let the sweetness fill her lungs, as the candle flames rose and fell. All of a sudden, she identified a presence in the room. The presence was apparently trying to be silent, but hadn't completely succeeded.

Mizoshi's eyes instantly sprang open; her peace disturbed. Desperately, they focused on the moving dark figure. In the end, she could've guessed who it was without a glance. Naraku now stood in front of her; eyes fastened on the occupied bathing tub.

His mouth twisted into a predatory smile. "Forgive the intrusion, Mizoshi, but I think a bath would be most invigorating indeed."

Even though nothing should shock her at this point in the…_relationship_, her eyes widened when Naraku shrugged out of his purple and navy robes. Mizoshi couldn't help staring at his presently nude magnificent muscled body. He noticed her gaze and smirked. "I take it that you're interested?"

Wordlessly, she watched the dark _hanyou _step into the water with her. He wasted no time running his hands up every curve and claiming her lips with his own. Before Mizoshi knew it, she was kissing him back. In spite of the potential reproductive dangers, she wanted this. And how could she ever refuse?

Both touching and caressing everywhere, Mizoshi at last wound her fingers through his hair. She loved the raven, waving mass that was continuously perfectly shaped. It was akin to tatters of black silk. Groaning, he pressed himself to her tighter, enfolding her in a suffocating embrace. Indeed, she had the keen sensation she was drowning. Drowning in a hot bath that was getting hotter by the second. She shrieked in pure bliss as the bubbles rose up around them, and then, it was over.

Drained, Mizoshi blearily watched Naraku climb back out of the tub. With a satisfied expression, he dried himself with a fluffy towel and redressed himself. Only his long mane remained damp and slick. Switching her eyes heavenward, Mizoshi let out another sigh. _Here I am. Totally at ease. Having nightly trysts with a demon. Mother would be proud._

Before she knew it, the dark hanyou had pulled her out of her bath as well, breaking her concentration. She opened her mouth to protest, but he shushed her; a burning in his crimson orbs. Lightly, he began to massage the soft towel across her wet skin. Achingly slow, he rubbed up her legs, midriff, and shoulders until every part of her body was dry and smooth. He was treating her in the vein of a toddler, yet she honestly didn't mind. Mizoshi said nothing when he wrapped her kimono around her trembling frame and was absolutely silent when he picked her up bridal style in his arms.

Superiorly, he strode down the connecting corridor; his prize cradled against his chest. She had the vague impression that he wouldn't let her go under pain of death. Twisting turns and derelict doorways rushed past her. _Where was he going with her?_ Finally, Naraku reached his destination. His bedroom. Gently enough, he laid her down on the mattress. Mizoshi snuggled under the clean, white sheets as her demon lover settled beside her. He kissed her on the forehead. "Was that satisfactory? Are we sufficiently cleansed now?"

Mizoshi didn't answer. She was too relaxed to speak. Besides, there was no need for words. Sinking her head in the pillow, she allowed her dreams to carry her off. The last thing she saw was smoldering ruby eyes observing her.

* * *

Naraku looked at her slumbering form. Leisurely, he ran his hand through her beautiful ebony strands that were damper than his.

She was his. Not a mere incarnation or servant, but a mate. His mate. A _willing _lover.

He enjoyed this game. Lovingly, he took control of the girl. Under his ministrations, her face flushed in pleasure. Scarcely ten minutes ago she had screamed with it. Only he had this right. No one else even had the privilege of kissing the female. Still, there were certain factors he wasn't comfortable facing.

Naraku hadn't tired of Mizoshi. Usually, after his conquests, he began searching anew for a change of scenery. Except, this one was different. Everything was different.

Originally, kindness was a necessity used to gain Mizoshi's trust. Now, he couldn't seem to cease this mannerism around her. What was it about this woman? Essentially, she was useless. She had shown no signs of rare powers from her father's phoenix demon birthright. She didn't earn her keep. She didn't help with any chores or prepare her own meals, although, it's not as if he ordered her to do so.

There was something happening inside him, and Naraku didn't much care for it. In fact, he loathed it. This damned human heart. Sometimes, it acted of its own accord. He hated any reaction or emotion he himself couldn't control. _What could the elusive thing uncoiling inside him be? Was it l—_

Annoyed, he refused to finish the thought. Impossible. Whatever this was, this wasn't affection. It was simply a heady combination of lust and obsession. Mizoshi intrigued him. That was all. And as soon as he tired of her, as soon as the puzzle was solved…

"Naraku," she whispered.

He froze.

"Naraku," she whispered again. Desperately, she reached out towards something. He immediately realized the girl wanted him. Well. How amusing. Most of the opposite sex physically _pushed_ him away. Curiously, he inspected her to see if she was awake, which she wasn't. So. Mizoshi was still calling his name in her slumber. He wondered if she was dreaming of him right this very moment.

Deciding to indulge her, he permitted himself to be "captured." Automatically, she smiled in her sleep. "Naraku," she repeated.

There was a quality in her tone that unnerved him. She sounded like she was saying the name of her long-lost beloved. Good. Let her keep thinking that way. Either way, it'll make matters easier for both of them.

Reluctantly, the exhausted spider closed his eyes. He hated he required so much rest. One more unfortunate byproduct of a human half. Curling his prey to his body, he exhaled deeply. His prey had grown accustomed to his web. The spider-silk was her cozy cocoon. It no longer frightened her. Naraku surmised having the amazingly suicidal Mizoshi stay in his nest a little longer wouldn't endanger the entire household.

Still, the eternal question remained. Would his eternal, voracious hunger devour her anyhow?

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are the best:) I tried to do a romantic Naraku scene that was believable, and I think it came out good. GiR, Sesshoumaru will be coming somewhere near the end. Well, the new episodes are off Inuyasha and its back to the repeats. And does anyone else feel Inuyasha is on too damned late on Adult Swim? 


	30. Spying

He watched her sleep. Dawn had broken hours ago, and noon was approaching. She truly must have been exhausted. Well, he didn't think he'd been _that_ rough with her. In fact, he'd taken great pains to act something akin to gentle.

There was one small comfort: Kagura was keeping her distance. Perhaps she'd gotten wind of the "interactions" in this part of the castle and stayed to her own quarters. He knew how bored his incarnation must be with nothing to do save for overhearing his intimate affairs. He'd have to remedy that tonight. Also, evening privacy had its benefits—both for him and Mizoshi.

All of a sudden, the girl's eyelids fluttered open. Drowsily, she switched her gaze over to him. He wasted no time in greeting her. "Good morning, lover."

Her eyes widened. He could almost envision the tumult inside her mind. Naraku smirked at Mizoshi charmedly. He loved to remind her. Things would run along smoother if she just admitted it to herself instead of reverting to the innocent maiden every morning.

"Good morning, Naraku," she replied amiably.

"Yes, it is a good morning isn't it?"

He watched her sit up and rub her eyes. Naraku waited patiently. "Breakfast will be served shortly. As soon as I locate Kagura that is."

"Oh, no." Mizosi replied. "I'm not really hungry. I wouldn't want to bother her."

"Nonsense. She's lazy enough. I won't have you wasting away in my domain. Besides, you certainly need something to restore your depleted strength from last night." He raised an eyebrow.

She blushed. She actually blushed. Both an enchanting quality and a foolish annoyance on the same occasion. "Yes, well…" she trailed off.

A bit disappointedly, Naraku forced himself off the bed. _His _bed. "You may take breakfast anywhere you wish. Kagura will find you. But first, I must go get her." There. As eloquent as you please.

He moved towards the door.

"Naraku?" the girl whispered.

What was it now? Automatically, he spun around. "Yes, Mizoshi?"

"How long will I stay here?" Nervously, she bit her unpainted lips; her slim fingers pulling at the bedspread.

The question took him by complete surprise. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know."

Without meaning to, he roughened his tone. "Are you unhappy here? Do you wish to live? Am I keeping you a virtual slave here? Please, say so."

"No!" she exclaimed. "None of those things. I merely desired an answer."

Naraku considered her inquiry. After a second, it fired out of him like an arrow. "For the winter."

"And in spring?"

"We shall see."

Relief spread over her features. Now, Naraku's own eyes widened. Did she want to stay here? An intriguing thought that required deliberation. Yet, now was an inopportune moment.

"I shall leave you now, but I'll return later. I promise."

Finally, he treaded into the musty corridor, leaving the oddly desirable yet aloof woman in his personal space.

Unwilling to muse about the nude Mizoshi's reactions to him, he sought out Kagura. Naraku contemplated calling her with his mind, but he'd rather catch her off-guard. Naraku would discover her whereabouts the old-fashioned way.

It stunned him when he finally discovered where she was. Kagura stood in the center of Mizoshi's old chamber; holding her wooden box. The lid stood open and she was rifling though its contents intently. Nonchalantly, Naraku lounged in the doorway. "Enjoying yourself, Kagura?"

Immediately, she snapped the box shut. Her red eyes flashed with hatred. "Of course not. I was seeing if Mizoshi left anything behind. The girl is careless, you know, and doesn't quite know her place."

"And neither do you. You haven't taken anything, have you? Petty theft and trifle jealousies should be below you, my _servant_." He emphasized the word.

She made a disgusted face he wouldn't mind slapping off. "What's to take? I have my own hairpieces and cosmetics. I needn't steal. I found a gaudy wooden bracelet though."

The bracelet. Hadn't Mizoshi's brother given it to her? It was his last gift to her. _Such an expression of love_, his past comment echoed in his head. "Return it to her," he ordered curtly. "Give it to Mizoshi along with her breakfast."

"Which I assume I'll have to cook."

Naraku pointedly ignored her. Kagura wasn't that dense. "Also, I have another task for you to accomplish. Tonight preferably."

She folded her arms across her chest, an impudent pout on her face. Inwardly, he chuckled. Kagura hated being a part of him, hated to run errands for him, hated to do his dirty work, but she had no choice in the matter. What would she do with her "freedom" anyway? Squander it? The demoness would be dead twice over without his timely interventions and the assistance of his underlings he alone controlled.

"I need you to observe our five little aggravations from afar."

"You mean the mutt and his entourage?"

Again, he ignored her queries. Surely his incarnations had more intelligence. She was simply hoping he would provide her more information or gossip. Naraku knew her game.

"That will be all. Don't get caught. No attacking. If you intentionally get into trouble, I just may decide against helping you. A disobedient child is of no use to me."

Turning on his heel, he walked away. Naraku wouldn't bother watching Kagura's predictably incensed reactions. He strode through the halls of his castle liquidly until he reached his destination. The glittering white sand of the center courtyard padded his bare feet. At last, he sat on the large rock on the northern edge he had grown accustomed to reflecting on. Truth be told, he should thinking up new and better schemes to deal with the "five little aggravations," but his mind was elsewhere.

He wondered what _she_ wasthinking rightnow. How he would love to get inside her head and see.

* * *

Mizoshi sat on the porch that was nearest to her new chamber. The cold, cutting wind ruffled the fabric of her yellow violet-leaved kimono. It was approaching the middle of October already. Winter was obviously in a hurry to spatter the world with its icy snowflakes and bitter frost.

Out of the blue, there came a sound on the floorboards. Mizoshi tensed and waited. Abruptly, the wind sorceress materialized on the veranda; a scowl on her face. Unceremoniously, she slammed a bowl of steaming rice porridge on the floor and crashed a familiar wooden box down beside it. Then, she swept back inside. Not a syllable escaped her mouth. Well. This was a welcome change. Instead of openly verbally fighting with her, the deadly silent treatment had emerged. However, she couldn't recall doing anything to anger Kagura. Perhaps she was having a bad day. _Or perhaps _someone_ had made it a bad day._

Inevitably, her thoughts turned on that particular someone. She had been genuinely relieved when Naraku told her she'd be staying through the winter. Still, an invisible hand clutched her heart painfully all the same.

It wouldn't last. Soon, he would tire of her. It _couldn't_ last. Sometimes, she felt as if she was walking in her mother's footsteps. She'd lived a constant life of hardships because of her traitorous love. And yet, Mizoshi couldn't change one simple fact: she cared for Naraku.

Picking up her spoon, she examined it carefully. How long would it be when the spider grew hostile towards the kink in his web and eliminated it? How long would it be until her presence was no longer needed? Mizoshi placed the spoon back in her bowl. The porridge wouldn't warm her.

The poisonous barrier on the horizon seemed thicker now. She hoped any poisons weren't included in the foamy rice mixture. It wouldn't be beyond Kagura to _try_. Mizoshi would opt to cook her own meals from now on. Her situation was more precarious than she had realized before.

Her fingers absently grazed the lid of the cosmetic box. She was aware of what treasure she'd left behind. Against her will, she was reunited with it.

The lid remained closed.

* * *

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Everyone seems to like the story, and a lot want to see Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru will be appearing in the next chapter, and he will be present at the ending too. Sorry about the delay, but I had a slight case of writer's block. Spring Break didn't help either. :) 


	31. The Proposition

Kagura sped across the deepening indigo skies. It had been a pleasant diversion, but all too soon she would have to return. Her mission was accomplished. The mutt and his gang were lounging by the riverside, presumably taking a break. How she envied them. There were no vacations for her.

She had to report back to the castle by sunrise, or she'd be in mortal danger. Was Naraku stroking her dislocated heart this moment? Or was he stroking his new whore? "Disobedient child" indeed.

Anger rising, she clutched her hands against the sides of her downy white feather. It veered slightly off-course in protest. Mizoshi was more trouble than she was worth. Cooking three meals a day for an ungrateful brat was starting to grate on her. Sometimes she thought about helping the girl escape. Not out of kindness, of course, but at least Mizoshi would be out of hair. _And Naraku would rip out of her throat._ Hence, the dilemma.

Below, could make out three familiar forms. Her heart skipped a bit when she recognized the tall, lean, muscular one in the middle, shining brighter than the moon itself. _Sesshoumaru._

Gracefully, she landed in a field that was square in front of his path. There was no way he could miss her. Kagura smirked coyly at the dog youkai. "Yo," she said. An effective yet common method of greeting. Disrespectful even. Kagura was the only one who dared address him as such, and he knew it.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. She took this opportunity to peer into his beautiful luminous eyes of gold and drink in his handsome good looks. The Lord of the Western Lands was so unlike any other demon. His entire demeanor was unearthly. No doubt he glowed brighter than the constellations above.

Coolly, he leveled his gaze. "Kagura. For what do I owe this honor?"

"Nothing." _Nothing? _She scolded herself. _Be sensible!_ Sesshoumaru wouldn't buy her just stopping by for "old time's sake," even if it were true. Suddenly, an idea blew into her head. The ungrateful brat that barely qualified as a hanyou could be dealt with right here and _now_.

As expected, Sesshoumaru scoffed; breaking her train of thought. "Nothing? Come, Jaken, let us be off." The little, scaly green lizard scowled at Kagura. She wouldn't lower herself to return the expression. On Sesshoumaru's demon steed was the child, Rin. The human watched on curiously. Kagura secretly resented her. _She_ spent all her days from dawn to dusk with her majestic youkai lord. Still, there was more important business to concoct here.

"Actually, there is a matter I wanted to bring up. I will reward you handsomely."

Sesshoumaru simply stared at her. His jaw clenched. He was listening.

"There is an annoyance in the castle; a village girl Naraku brought home. She meddles in my affairs and is horribly inferior. I was wondering if you could"

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive.

"I was wondering if you could eliminate her."

A gasp came from Jaken. It was ignored.

The reply came around ten seconds later. It seemed that he could stop sand in the hourglass if he chose to. "Why? It doesn't concern me. Let Naraku do what he wishes to his wench. I would think one in your position would consider it an asset." The dog lord's eyes flickered. Kagura couldn't distinguish if the flicker was from anger or amusement. She tensed. "But, you shall be rewarded handsomely. I'll personally see to it."

"I have told you before, Kagura. The jewel shards do not interest me."

She shrugged carelessly. "Not the shards then. You can have whatever you wish in place of them; the village girl even."

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Rin. She was rocking gently on the demon horse; singing to herself. In spite of this, Kagura sensed she was listening, yet, they both already knew Sesshoumaru's answer.

"No."

Her hopes evaporated. As usual.

"Well, a good evening to you, _my lord_," she heard herself hiss. In an eye blink, she had released her feather from the strands of her hair, and threw it in the breeze. One moment later, it enlarged to its full size. She climbed on and didn't glance back. However, Kagura could still hear.

"Why did you send the pretty lady away, Sesshoumaru?"

"She's not pretty," He stated flatly. "She's a very wicked woman."

"But it looks like she needs a friend! I did too once," Rin piped up innocently.

As the conversation floated further away, Kagura's invisible, unyielding shell hardened.

* * *

Her courage failed her. Mizoshi regarded the cosmetic box gingerly, as if a jade green snake would bite her. She hadn't opened it in over a week, and she preferred to keep it that way. Why be reminded of the pain of her loss? Let her birthday present remain in a wooden box forever along with its giver who most likely resided in a box of his own. Her brother Ken surely must have died in the turmoil.

On a lighter note, Kagura was gone. She was kept in the dark about the details of why she had left. Sullenly, she watched the sky darken to black. _Would Naraku come this night for the same purpose?_

How she would be berated by humankind for this "fiendish" relationship. Indeed, she'd be stoned to death if she ever told her tale. _Demon's whore!_

Thankfully, the voice inside her head deadened when she felt a presence behind her. Defeated, she turned her head, and was surprised to find Kanna standing there. As always, that mirror shone brightly in her pale hands.

"The master has sent for you," the ghostly little girl whispered.

Mizoshi nodded mutely, trying desperately not to look directly into the mirror or directly in the dark voids that were Kanna's eyes. She settled her gaze on an ashen ribbon somewhere in the middle.

An anger welled inside Mizoshi's being while following the incarnation. _Is this how I am to be treated? To come and fetch like a dog? My entire life depends on Naraku's favor; a man I'm not even certain loves me. The incarnations tend to all my personal needs and even go as far to feed me. I _am_ the castle pet. Kagura's words weren't far from the truth when she confronted me in the garden that day. _

The little girl led her to a courtyard filled with smooth sand and bulky rocks. Abruptly, the incarnation turned away, her task completed. All the way back, presiding over the lesser rocks, was Naraku himself. His robes of navy and purple were spread across the largest boulder. She could sense his amused, penetrating stare on her skin; drilling through her kimono.

Steeling herself, she slowly walked towards him. It was time they had a serious discussion…

* * *

Whew! I have a little trouble writing Sesshoumaru, but there will be more Sessh/Kagura later. As always, thanks for the support, my faithful reviewers! Loves-winged-dark-angel, I'm waiting for the right moment for Mizoshi to confess her love. It'll come. Usagi the Mage, I'm sorry to disappoint to you, but I'm not going to include Inuyasha in the story because I think he'd disrupt the whole Naraku/Mizoshi relationship. Sorry. In the next couple of chapters, I'm debating whether or not to give Mizoshi phoenix powers. And nope, there will be no babies, werewolfpixie. :) 


	32. Hot Fear

Mizoshi inhaled deeply as she approached the lord of the castle. He was smirking casually at her. Mizoshi had a pretty good inkling at what exactly he had called her for, yet would delay it for as long as possible. _Or until she gave in…_

"My dear Mizoshi. You are absolutely radiant," Naraku grinned. "Yellow and violet mix well for you."

_What was this? Was he trying to sweet-talk her now?_ Naraku wasn't the type to spew compliments.

"My lord, I have something I wish to discuss with you," Mizoshi began.

"My lord?" He instantly frowned, yet his eyes still contained mirth. "Why the formalities? Please, address me by name—if you can bear to." "It's only because I have something very important to ask you." The sentence gushed forth in a rush.

The mirth in Naraku's blood-red eyes was quickly replaced by a suspicious hostility. In that space between seconds, a warning bell resounded inside her. One didn't push the dark hanyou _too_ far. He would never permit it. Always, she must remember her place.

"I came to ask…" he voice quivered. _I came to ask what? What you plan to do with me? If you return my affections? When I will touch the green grass again? What?_ What?

Through the haze of confusion, she saw Naraku's eyes became harder and harder. Presently, they resembled razor-edged rubies. She was terrified they might cut her flesh. At last, she chose the most neutral, immediate response

"I came to ask if I may cook my own meals." There. It was said.

The deadly glare dissolved into dismay. "That's all? Why?"

"I want to make myself useful," she replied humbly. "I realize I am the only one who eats in this castle. Kagura needn't make it."

Momentarily, he stared at her. Then, he elegantly let the matter drop. "As you wish," he murmured silkily. "But really, there is no reason for your services. You are not a mere servant, Mizoshi."

She shriveled under his predatory gaze. What was she thinking when she entered into this arrangement? Why did she go into his room and let him…do what he did? So. Kagura was right. Again. Now, he had a new pretty to play with. What a fool she was. She had been so lonely; she'd completely given herself away.

Gracefully, he jumped down from the rock. Naraku landed on his feet of course. His eyes were burning into hers now. Gold struck ruby. Somehow, she endured the scrutiny. _What did his eyes see? If not a mere servant, what else?_

And yet, her traitorous body didn't care. As soon as he pulled her close and claimed her mouth with his, she was utterly lost. The heat and friction between their lips was unbearable. When Naraku slid his hand down her arm, seeking her waist; it felt like a line of fire being aroused. Truth be told, his caresses made her feverish.

Mizoshi could sense the lust coursing through his body. She exhibited no surprise when she found herself lowered to the sand. The rocks around them gave some measure of privacy, but not much. Still, Mizoshi wasn't complaining. The cool moon-speckled sand below her rapidly sweating body provided her some small share of comfort.

_It feels like I'm of fire! _she thought.Indeed, she had the sensation of flames licking behind the sheet of her flesh.

There was a sensation of—something. Something that needed to be released. Passion inflamed her blood. Involuntarily, her throat contacted. The body part needed to speak: to release a single string of words on its own accord. A single string of words her mind didn't dare comprehend. _What if they were true?_

Nearly gasping, Mizoshi's pulse pounded in her ears and wrists. However, Naraku seemed not to notice. The dark hanyou's movements and explorings were growing more zealous until the sound of a throat clearing filled the air. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

Altogether, her skin cooled. The heat of the moment was over. Naraku reluctantly climbed off of her to face the woman in lavender. Desperately, Mizoshi covered herself; retying her kimono.

"Yes, Kagura?" Naraku's tone was tinged with malice. Obviously, he did not enjoy being interrupted. But, to be perfectly honest, Mizoshi was almost grateful for the intrusion.

"I came to report my findings," the wind sorceress said smoothly, gaze averted from Mizoshi.

"That will not be necessary," Naraku replied. "But first, Mizoshi has a matter to bring up with you."

Standing, she was left looking in the incarnation's bitter scarlet orbs. Yet she wasn't fazed by her overt hostility. "From now on, I shall prepare my own meals," she stated matter-of-factly.

"About time," Kagura grumbled. "Even Kohaku, a twelve-year old boy, can forage for himself."

"That's enough, Kagura," he hissed. "Mizoshi, you may leave."

Gladly, she fled the scene; seeking whatever safety the rotten wooden walls of the castle provided. In her opinion, she had been spared.

* * *

"Couldn't you have waited?" Naraku scowled. "Is it an issue of life or death?"

The impudent woman simply launched into her retelling; avoiding the question. "I checked around. All _they_ were doing was picnicking by the riverside. Later, they fell asleep. Everyoneexcept Inuyasha. I watched him watch the others until he got suspicious someone else was spying from afar. That's when I made my exit."

"Good. Did you meet any other interesting individuals?"

A hesitant nervousness entered his servant's eyes.

"So, there _was_ someone. Do tell."

Quickly, she focused her eyes on the ground. "Just Sesshoumaru. I dropped by."

"And what did you tell _Lord_ Sesshoumaru?" A bit roughly, he jerked her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"We conversed about old times before he threatened to cut me in half." Kagura answered unflinchingly.

"Old times?" he smirked. "Fair enough. Nevertheless, I can't help thinking you disobeyed my orders." Naraku cruelly tightened his grip. _Why hadn't he been watching?_ Naraku honestly didn't consider sending one single pair of _saimyoushou _to be assured Kagura wasn't off cementing lethal negotiations. It wouldn't surprise him if she _had_ cut a deal with Sesshoumaru. After all, she had tried in the past.

"Forgive me, Master. I only spoke with him to discover if he had learned any new information."

Master? Kagura was clearly frightened whenever she addressed him _that_. "New information? Idiot girl. Why would he deign to tell you even the simplest truths? You stay away from that dog youkai, or you will regret it." Fiercely, he released her.

Watching her scurry away from him, he silently swore. Couldn't his second incarnation complete the easiest task without an uproar? Not only that, but she'd disrupted an intimate occasion that hadn't reached full culmination. Naraku considered going to Mizoshi now, but ultimately decided against it. For all he knew, she could be already abed.

Although, he had noticed a peculiar quality in Mizoshi's demeanor. She wanted make herself useful? He would digest that in silence. Before she asked her question, Naraku didn't know what to expect. Well, he would indulge her. Every morning and every evening, she could cook the rice. At least she wasn't as slothful as Kagura. In spite of the overall constancy in his domain, he couldn't help feeling he was losing control of an integral part of the situation. Something was different. Something was off.

Naraku hoped there wouldn't be anymore unpleasant surprises.

* * *

Thanks for everyone's kind reviews. I remember before I said the story would be around 40 chapters, but now I think it might be raised to 50-60.

Angel-of-fire4002: Nope, sadly. Only Naraku and gang (besides Sesshoumaru) know about Mizoshi. Inuyasha and Koga won't encounter her.

Blackwave: Don't worry, Mizoshi's powers won't be too strong. (Since she is only 1/4 demon.)

Ganheim: Mizoshi OOC? I didn't really notice. Well, my explanation about her "charging into the relationship" after being so shy is that Mizoshi is rather confused (not to mention naïve) and really doesn't know what she wants. (Also, it doesn't help Naraku's so darned manipulative.) I hope that cleared some things up.


	33. A Secret Confession

Anxiety scrabbled at Kagura's chest as she paced her quarters. _Damn. Damn it all to hell._ Why hadn't she been more careful? After being nearly star-struck by the youkai in white she refused to name; she hadn't considered there might be saimyoushou hovering behind her. Thankfully, Naraku seemed oblivious to her travelings…and attempted negotiations. If Naraku ever found out she'd tried to have his toy eliminated…oh, she couldn't imagine the rest.

She knew he didn't believe her, but alas, he had no proof. _Was her master becoming sloppier? Was it because of_ her?

Kagura could hardly staunch her dislike of Mizoshi. Kagura wouldn't go out of her to harm her partly due to the circumstances; yet, she had to grudgingly admit the girl was keeping herself alive. She must be doing something right to be able to survive in Naraku's malevolent presence. At the very least, she wouldn't have to cook for the little wench anymore.

Exhausted, she laid down on her mat. Kagura, being a full-blooded demon, hardly ever needed sleep, but she would make an exception tonight. Naraku couldn't chase her in unconsciousness. She didn't have to worry about nightmares either, for she never dreamed. Little point, really. There was no problem a dream could solve, and her immediate fate had already been drawn. Still, it was disappointing sometimes not to have nighttime fantasies. Especially when it might concern a certain demon in white.

Curling up on her side, she closed her eyes and tried in vain not think about that flowing, moonlight hair. He _had_ rejected her after all.

But why did she admire him because of it?

* * *

Finally, the sun had peeked out. That fact alone made Mizoshi happy. Humming to herself, she went to dress for the day ahead. However, she didn't want to wear the violet and yellow kimono from the previous evening. It brought back those awful flashes of heat that were still fresh in her memory. Instead, she wrapped a white kimono around herself. It was beautiful with its high collar and elaborate pattern of azure loops and twirls. Mizoshi was ready to start another day. 

Quickly, she smoothed out her bedcovers before heading towards the food-preparing area. She discovered what utensils she needed, and set the rice to boil. Actually, it felt good to have a chore to complete.

Mizoshi watched the bubbling water boil around the tiny white grains. Slumping against the wall, she closed her eyes. She could get used to this. If she built an everyday routine, the weeks ahead wouldn't be so tedious. Yet one thing was an unpredictable factor.

She wondered about Naraku. Where was he? She was genuinely surprised he didn't pursue her. In the darkness of her chamber, she waited for a furtive male form to push aside the screen and join her on the bedding. But, he didn't come. Mizoshi didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. When Kagura came back, all bets had been off. Obviously Naraku chose business over pleasure. Even thinking about it right now made her cheeks burn. In anger or embarrassment, she was not certain.

A smoky smell brought Mizoshi back to reality. Her eyes snapped open at once. The rice was boiling over! Automatically, she removed the pot from the cookfire. The rice had been spared in the nick of time. _Stupid_ baka She scolded herself. _Stop acting like a dreamy, dull-witted, peasant girl!_

With a quieted mind, she finished up preparing the rest of her morning meal. At last, Mizoshi sat on the floor by a nearby small table. Picking up the delicate china teacup, she was again faced with a memory of the man who drank tea but never ate; the very same man she didn't want to mull over. But whom was she kidding? She'd see him tonight. Naraku always called on her after twilight had passed. After all, he would have to finished what he'd started…

Last night, Naraku was left unsatisfied, and that could lead to no good. As much as Mizoshi loved his passions, they had an undeniable destructive side as well. In a way, she pitied Kagura, the unfortunate person who had stopped the prospective coupling. The incarnation would have to deal with the full brunt of his displeasure.

Mizoshi's mind was silenced once more when she noticed a light, feathery touch on her calf. She held her breath and calmly pushed the table aside so she could take a peek at her leg without disturbing the intruder. Mizoshi almost screamed out loud when she saw the familiar black arachnid lounging there. _It was just like its master._

Tentatively, she touched the spider. It did not move. In fact, it appeared comfortable in its new resting place. Quite frankly, Mizoshi wanted to stomp on it, but she had the impression Naraku would be upset if she killed his "pet".

Trying to be calm, she forced herself to pet the thing. Eventually, it changed position and scampered onto the floor, still uncomfortably close to her. _Was he spying on her right now? Did he somehow see what Kuro saw? _

She tried not to shiver when the spider started moving its legs, apparently getting increasingly excited about its surroundings. _"A spider has the same grace and beauty a peacock has," _Naraku's voice whispered in her brain.

Too bad she didn't believe it. Although, perhaps she could try to make friends.

"Kuro?" she called out to it. "Kuro!"

Meekly, the spider crawled to her. It could recognize its name. Perhaps Naraku did control the arachnid. Admiring the spider's night-black body and blood-red eyes, she couldn't help but remember its owner. Red…like fire. Like the fire she felt when her lips were locked with his. Then, she recalled what she had wanted so desperately to put to voice, the single string of words that needed to be heard.

"I love you," she whispered to the spider.

It twitched once. The arachnid had heard her. Yet, all it could do was stare back dumbly. Of course. It _was_ a spider. She didn't honestly think for a second it could understand her sentence, did she?

Sighing, she watched the spider silently crawl under the table. Now, it was happily alone in the sweet sanctity of darkness. Mizoshi hoped none had heard her foolish declaration.

Suddenly, a crash came from the corridor outside. Instantly, her skin paled. _Had Naraku overheard? Was he throwing a fit of some kind?_

"You have broken your last vase, Kagura!" Naraku's deep voice hissed.

_Kagura? _On her feet now, Mizoshi wandered into the hall just in time to witness the master's hand strike his incarnation's cheek.

"It was an honest accident, Naraku!" Kagura cried out.

"This is the third occasion, Kagura! All incidents cannot be "honest accidents!" These ceramics are priceless! Can't you understand that? I'll change your reckless ways…"

The incarnation lifted her head defiantly. "What will you do, my lord, whore me out as a prostitute to pay for these _stolen_ priceless ceramics?"

"A fitting occupation," Naraku replied cruelly.

Mizoshi gasped. The slight noise alerted the wind sorceress, but luckily not the shape-shifting demon. The sorceress glared at her from the corners of her scarlet eyes; challenging her to run away from the conflict arrayed before her.

Gazing at that embittered, painted face, Mizoshi began to walk forward. She hadn't the slightest idea what she was doing, but she had to try. She knew her actions might prove futile. It would be akin to a kitten attempting to separate two tigers.

Nevertheless, she would make the effort.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! Werewolfpixie, I don't want to spoil anything, but it's very likely her brother will show up.

You know, I've found that listening to music while typing things out really helps with the creative process. Now, I can't get "Caught Up" out of my head…


	34. Forbidden Declaration

Slowly, Mizoshi approached the tense form of the shape-shifting demon. "Naraku-sama?" she called out.

He spun around immediately, and she was immediately taken aback by the immense crimson fury in his eyes. When he saw her standing there, he smiled thinly. However, the burning redness within those unnatural orbs did not vanish. "Good morning Mizoshi. As you can see, Kagura and I are having a private conversation. Is there anything specific you needed?"

"Yes, if you do not mind, Naraku-sama. I require a bit of help preparing my morning meal. Perhaps Kagura can help." Mizoshi had once again resorted to addressing Naraku in the formal fashion. It seemed to be appropriate at such a hostile moment.

Naraku snorted. "Help? Very well. Kagura, accompany her. We'll finish our discussion later."

Scowling, the sorceress breezed past Mizoshi. Obviously, the youkai was below following _her_. Suddenly, a strong familiar hand seized her shoulder before she could take another step. "Mizoshi, I believe we need to continue an interlude we started last night for it was not altogether pleasurable on either part. Wouldn't you agree?" he purred in her ear.

There was little point in beating around the bush. "Where?" she asked simply.

She could almost see him smirk in her mind's eye. "I'll find _you_," he promised.

Breaking away from his clutches, Mizoshi met Kagura in the food preparing room. The demoness was currently glowering at her; arms crossed. "Is there a real emergency here? What is it? Couldn't you find the teapot?" she mocked.

"No. There's no emergency _here_, but there was out there," Mizoshi answered.

Kagura cruelly laughed. "You wanted to save me? From _him_?"

"I can't save you from him; I only wanted to buy some precious minutes."

"Well, now, isn't that cute?" Turning on her heel, Kagura calmly walked over to the table Mizoshi had eaten at. Bending lower, the sorceress inspected the bowl that sat upon its sable surface. "See? You're not a useless nothing. You can cook. Still, you are just as self-righteous as before."

"What are you talking about, Kagura?"

The wind sorceress spun around rather sharply. "First off, I don't need you intruding in my affairs. Second, mongrel, you are not my savior."

Mongrel. That word brought back terrible memories. It stung, but she wouldn't let the demoness notice. Inside, Mizoshi suddenly felt a wave of intense anger. It closed around her like a hot fog. Again, she had the keen sensation of something welling up inside that had been kept caged. No matter how frantically she searched, she couldn't produce the key. This caused more all the more frustration. And anger.

"Excuse _me_ for helping you," Mizoshi intoned heatedly. "I merely tried to preserve the skin of your back out of the goodness of my heart. Yet it seems you can't appreciate one single favor. Next time, I won't bother."

The wind witch's eyes flashed confusedly. _In understanding?_ Then, the tornado rose up. She leered irately. "Is that a threat?"

Mizsohi had had enough. "Are you making one?"

The wind witch stared at her a moment. She growled slightly and raised the fan she always carried with her. Mizoshi froze. She knew about that pink, innocent-looking weapon. Kagura had told her she could control the element of wind with a "flick of her wrist." There was no way she could block an elemental attack. Desperately, Mizoshi tried not to let fear smear her features. Kagura snarled, nearly baring her teeth in an unbecoming fashion before lowering the lethal fan. "You're not worth the effort," she hissed. "Besides, if I so much as mark you, you'll go running off to Naraku."

"You were really going to attack me?" Mizoshi demanded.

Kagura sneered. "Don't worry. I would never attack a helpless half-breed. You don't even possess one power to call your own."

Without another word, the witch walked off, presumably to clean up the shattered mess of porcelain—or worse. Slowly, Mizoshi let the air escape her lungs. It was over. The storm had passed. And yet, the fact remained. _Kagura had been willing to attack, and maybe as far as to_ kill

Mizoshi could feel her lifespan being shortened in this castle. If Naraku chose to turn his back on her next, her fate was sealed.

_I have to tell him,_ she thought. _Tonight. I have to know…_

* * *

Mizoshi sat alone in the enclosed garden. For memory's sake, she had slipped into her old chamber and had slid aside the connecting screen that led to the small percentage of nature she was allowed to touch. Naraku said he would find her. 

Sadly, the garden had been ravaged by the cold. The peonies, roses, lavender, and sweet pea had died. Only a few sapphire blue blooms remained on the snapdragons. The stalks of freesia were wilted, but not entirely decrepit. The white flowers that were left showed starkly against the stone wall.

Quietly, she sat on the wooden bench; gazing at the slowly swimming koi fish in the chilly water of the tiled pool. Perhaps the koi would be left to freeze to death. Deep down, Mizoshi knew what Naraku was. He really didn't care for anything or anyone. But, this statement would be put to the test. Soon, she would discover the truth.

From behind her came a light rustling sound as fabric rushed smoothly across ground. Before she could make the slightest movement, a dark shape overcame her vision and soft lips were pressed against her flesh. She couldn't voice the slightest protest when _he_ swept her off the bench and laid her in the dewy grass under the lone dogwood tree.

Naraku was clearly a being of considerable passions and obsessions. He hadn't left her alone for one night after their official "union." Already, the lust coursed through his body as her own body rapidly warmed. His hands roamed and explored every crevice, and shockingly, Mizoshi enjoyed it. It was not a proper arrangement, but what did a heathen hanyou know?

Kimono off at last, her smoldering skin was freely exposed to the cooling night air. Indescribable joy and ecstasy mounted when their individual "affections" were completed with Mizoshi screaming his name.

Sated, both half demons sank down on the grass; the waxing moon bearing witness to their deed. Automatically, the single trail of words escaped from Mizoshi's burning mouth. The trail of words she so desperately had to speak.

"I love you," she breathed.

Above her, the Spider froze.

* * *

Thanks guys; I appreciate and treasure every review! Hope everyone had a Happy Easter! The updates are slower now because of all the piled up homework I have, but the next chapter should be up by next Tuesday I would think. 

Ganheim: Wow. That's really thorough! Thanks for the critiques; I always look for ways to improve my writing. Yeah, I missed a few things. Better proofread my work more carefully in the future. I'm glad I fixed the character problem though. Mizoshi does read more in character now.

Sarah Jackson: I'm taking Psychology, Sociology, Algebra (unfortunately) :(, Literature, and Spanish. Basically, they're all humanities courses.

Holly Hopkins: I'll guess the story will be around 50-60 chapters. (Since the chapters are kind of short.)


	35. A Revelation

The wind rustled faintly through the red leaves overhead. Somewhere out in the distant came a faint growl. Mizoshi wondered if she should repeat herself, but quickly decided against it. Wordlessly, half in wonderment, Naraku cupped her face in his hands. Staring into his crimson eyes, she was met with a strange, incomprehensible blankness. It reminded her of the spider's reaction when she had confessed her love to it in preparation for this moment. Like the spider, Naraku _had_ heard her. And, like the spider, he didn't understand.

Smoothly, he rose to his feet; drawing her up with him. In the manner of a gentleman, he recovered her kimono and wrapped it around her shivering frame. He was utterly silent as he shrugged his own kimono over his broad shoulders.

_Did I say the wrong thing? What could he be thinking of?_

This was a bad sign. Mizoshi hadn't exactly expected him to jump for joy, but this aloofness was killing her. However, Naraku didn't seem angry. No. Instead, he simply seemed dazed.

From out of nowhere, his voice reached her ears. "You look tired, Mizoshi."

"Do I?" She was puzzled.

Snapping his head up, his red eyes started to glaze over in annoyance. "_Yes._"

"Well…yes. I am starting to feel rather tired." It was the truth. After their lovemaking, Mizoshi was now left with a physical and emotional fatigue she couldn't understand. It was as if something had literally sucked away her energy for the present moment. _Could it be from Naraku's obvious dismissal?_

"Get some rest," he advised. "I think you are sorely in need of it."

Opening her mouth in confusion, Mizoshi at last shut it. Nodding, she glanced sideways at her lover who was currently beholding the moon above. "Good night, Naraku."

"Good night, Mizoshi," he answered distractedly, his eyes still fixed upon the glowing sliver.

Leaving him to his musings, Mizoshi drifted back inside and shut the screen behind her. As soon as she was out of his sight, a sob escaped her lips. She knew she shouldn't have said it. She should've known he could never understand. In fact, he as well suggested her own fatigue had affected her ability to reason correctly. Perhaps it had. In the throes of passion, maybe she had forgotten precisely whom she was talking to.

Practically dragging her feet, she navigated herself through the wooden corridors and ducked under the covers of her bedding. Even inside her own borrowed walls, she couldn't remove the stain of humiliation from her hot cheeks.

_A fool. I'm such a fool…_

* * *

Naraku was lost in thought while staring at the moon. She had said it. It surprised him at first, but now it was beginning to sink in.

Strange. He couldn't recall a time where a woman had ever said that to him. Usually it was "no" or "please don't." Not with her though.

_"I love you."_ He smirked at the remembered wantonness in her tone. Yet it both amused and disturbed him. _Hadn't this what he always wanted? To discover the mystery and attraction of love? The emotion mortals lived and died for?_

Not liking the answers to his own questions, he let his mind reel in wavering circles. Despite his better judgment, anxiety was starting to grab hold. How long could she possibly stay here? Didn't he have better things to do? The jewel shards were glinting; somewhere hidden, and he wasn't retrieving them. No. Alternatively, he was indulging in his obsession and wasting precious days pondering useless inquiries.

With a heavy sigh, he left the garden and moved through the girl's former chamber to the familiar hallways beyond. He could navigate every corridor by touch alone now. Indeed, Prince Kagewaki had left behind an exceedingly comfortable, majestic home.

Unsure of where to go, he stepped out onto the veranda he had grown accustomed to sitting on. Out in the distance, he could view his poisonous purple cloud of miasma. The barrier served its purpose. It kept intruders out, and his servants in. _And his conquests. _

Overhead, the sky rumbled. It did so unendingly in this particular atmosphere where his demons waited to be called. Forked lightening tore across the presently swelling clouds. With the surging mass of white light above, newfound revelation dawned on Naraku. The girl had appeared…different tonight. When he suggested that she move back inside the castle, she seemed to be visibly ailing. In all truth, she _had_ appeared ill. Her skin had been unusually warm, and it wasn't just because of the abnormal coolness of his own flesh. The hurt in her steaming golden orbs had been unmistakable, but there had been a fierce fire burning within as well. _Fire._

Somehow, he got the impression that the sudden heat of her body and the burning in her eyes added up to something that wasn't entirely passion. She was part phoenix after all.

Before Naraku could connect the details, a light, shuffling step alerted him. He glanced up to find Kanna standing there, her mirror gleaming from the lightening flashing above. Normally, Naraku would've been annoyed that one should dare intrude his space, but he always made an exception for Kanna. She was his first incarnation, and never wasted a precious moment on trifles or schemes of betrayal. Her words were continuously of great importance.

"What is it, Kanna?" he asked neutrally. "Has something happened?"

She gazed up vacantly into his eyes. "You are troubled, master," she whispered.

He bristled. Was he that readable?

"Shall I take her soul, master?"

_Kanna knew. He knew why he was troubled. _

Steeling himself, he regained his composure. "No, not yet. She is still of use to me." The little girl demon nodded and drifted away.

Silently, he growled in anger under his breath. He was starting to lose face, and his plans were going unfulfilled. Mizoshi better not have gotten too used to her accommodations. However, he could not handle the matter rashly. After what had transpired tonight, she needed to be watched. Those hot cheeks hadn't reddened because of her declaration of love alone…

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I hope this chapter wasn't too depressing, but never fear. Naraku will come to care for Mizoshi in his own way. (Writing a believable Naraku in a love story is hard. Then again, Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't be much easier.) :) And don't worry, Naraku won't kill her either. In the next chapter, Mizoshi's powers will appear.

bowwowlover: Yeah, I saw that one. That's where Kagura stole Koga's jewel shards, right? That's my favorite episode actually.

Blackwave: Mizoshi will discover her powers by accident and…that's all I'm going to say. (I love being mysterious. :)) Her powers show up in the next chapter.


	36. Burning Desire

Mizoshi abruptly awoke for the third time with little enthusiasm. She couldn't sleep. There was no real point anyhow. Wasn't it always dark in this castle anyway? When did she ever get the blessed chance to behold the sun?

Groggily, she climbed out of her heaped bedding and felt her way to the hallway. She shifted aside the screen on the opposite wall and stumbled onto the veranda. It was pitch black with the faintest touches of predawn gray swirled across the dusky horizon. It was very early morning, and everyone must surely be asleep. Mizoshi could only assume Naraku slept for normal intervals. As for Kagura…well, she never missed a thing. There was no doubt the demoness could be right behind her right now.

She sighed heavily as she turned back inside her prison. Akin to a wisp of smoke, she wafted through the shadowy corridors until she was safely standing in the center of her chamber. Even now, tears still blurred her vision. She didn't want to sleep again tonight. It had been one feverish dream after another. Once, she swore she had heard her mother's voice.

Quietly, she strode over to her dressing table and loomed over the cosmetic box that she had set on it. Mizoshi wondered if she should open the lid. However, she knew what was inside would pain her. It would pain her for the rest of her days. Mizoshi was half-tempted to bury her dead brother's gift, but she didn't even want to glance at the bracelet, much less hold it.

Her siblings were dead. Her parents were dead. And, now, when she thought she found her first love, she discovered he was dead inside too.

All of a sudden, the grief within her chest turned to burning rage with white-hot intensity. Digging her nails into the edges of the table, she let the steaming tears fall. _How dare he treat her this way? What made him so dead inside? What?_

Out of the blue, a blast of heat rushed from her weeping eyes, scorching the wood instantly. It didn't take long for the golden flames to appear. Gasping, she blinked rapidly as she watched the flames grow bigger and brighter. Without thinking, she snatched up a vase that held an orchid plant; turning it over so the cooling water could quench the blaze.

Breathing hard, she put the vase down with a crash and inspected the burned area. Mizoshi desperately hoped Naraku or Kagura wouldn't take notice. But where exactly had the fire come from? Yet, deep down, she realized the truth. There was an innate knowledge brewing in her veins where the blood of her father had mingled with her mother's. Obviously, her phoenix temperament had gotten the better of her. Although, she had never set the furniture of fire before because of it.

Mizoshi's heart pounded wildly as she stared down at the blackened wood. Her powers had awakened. Why? Why had they roused now? Where were they when her entire family had been chased from the village that fateful afternoon? Where had they been when the suspicious village children had ganged up on her in the marketplace whenever the adults weren't watching? Why here? Why now? Most importantly, what would Naraku do?

_I can't tell anyone. Ever. _

The thought had come to her quite naturally and rationally. No one here could know. It would only lead to more trouble. _What if that was what Naraku was keeping her for? Was he aware that she would develop powers? What would he do with her now?_

Slowly, a newfound fear replaced her childish tantrum. Somehow, having Naraku's affections seemed less important now. Mizoshi wasn't an idiot. She was aware of what the "master" was capable of if something or someone served his purpose.

_At least I can defend myself,_ Mizoshi pondered grimly. Still, she had no idea where the power had come from. She was angry and…it just exited from her eyes. Was it possible to call the flames at will?

Deciding to test her theory, she retrieved a blank sheet of drawing paper and placed it on the floor. Then, she simply stared at it, willing it to burn. Ten seconds passed. Then thirty. Finally, two whole minutes had gone by without the slightest spark. Secretly, she was disappointed. _Was the explosion of flames a one-time affair only?_

Feeling worse than before, she replaced the paper with her other borrowed art supplies and wandered down the corridor outside. Lo and behold, who should she find but Kagura standing there. Great. _"Don't worry. I would never attack a helpless half-breed. You don't even have one power to call your own," _her snide voice echoed in Mizoshi's mind.Well, now she could prove the wind witch wrong. A single lick of fire could cause that lavender silk kimono to combust. Somehow, the idea amused her, and in spite of herself, she smiled. Right at Kagura. This did not go unnoticed.

The demoness scowled. "What are you smirking at, wench? Was it particularly _good_ last night?" she inquired wickedly.

Mizoshi shrugged. "I'm just rather pleased this morning."

"That won't last long," she grumbled. "Why are you awake so early anyway?" The wind witch's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I could ask you the same question," Mizoshi replied coolly.

Those scarlet eyes glittered dangerously. "I am a youkai. Unlike _your_ kind, my body doesn't require nearly as much sleep."

Mizoshi nodded as if Kagura was talking about the weather and proceeded to move around the constantly irritable sorceress. Unfortunately, she was stopped by a shrill voice. "Where are you going? To your dark lord's bed?"

Inwardly, she shuddered at the notion. After what had happened last night, she didn't want to see him. It would be too awkward. Besides, how could she pretend nothing was wrong with her? Would he be able to tell if she had "grown into" her powers?

"No," she stated flatly. "I am going to make myself breakfast. Actually, I'm doing you a favor so you won't have to."

Kagura glowered sourly before whipping away into an adjacent doorway. Going along her merry way, Mizoshi walked to the kitchen. While setting the rice to cook, she again tried to will flames to appear under the pot with her eyes, but failed miserably. Truth be told, she was disappointed. Had her power completely disappeared?

As the rice boiled, Mizoshi pondered. The flames materialized when she had been angry, or when she was…passionate. _Of course! _That's why her skin had been so hot when she was with Naraku. The power must be intimately tied to her emotions. _But, could it be controlled? _

When the rice was finished, she mechanically lumped it into a bowl and carried it to the small eating table that occupied a spot in the kitchen. The tea she had brewed was already waiting for her. Bringing the teacup to her lips, she eagerly drank the satisfying liquid.

_Things will be fine. I'll keep my secret and learn how to use the power. If I didn't set Kagura aflame yet, I should be all right. Everything should run smoothly as long as—_

"So, this is where you are," a male voice drawled.

Almost choking on the tea, Mizoshi hastily swallowed. Looking up, she saw Naraku glide towards her. Precisely the person she didn't want to encounter.

"I believe I will join you for breakfast this morning. I hope you do not mind," he said with a smirk.

How could she refuse? It was his kitchen in his castle.

On the back of her neck, a hot blush was creeping. An odd prickling sensation had covered her entire body. In the end, she was left with an above normal temperature. Her face must certainly be flushed now. The hot blood pounded behind her eyes ominously.

Nonetheless, Naraku didn't notice her inner tumult. He cleared his throat. "Mizoshi, I think we have something to discuss this morning."

Her heart leapt to her throat. "What?"

"Last night."

Silently, Mizoshi prayed she would not give herself away.

"It's about us," Naraku continued. "And our relationship."

* * *

Oh, a cliffhanger! Really, I don't plan for my chapters to end that way, but I really think I should end it there. But, really, does anyone think there are too many of them? Well, I hope I'm not too sadistic. :) I always say this, but thanks for the reviews! Updates should be coming quicker now that my research paper is done. Also, I expect the chapters should be getting a bit longer.

Blackwave: No, Naraku won't intentionally hurt Mizoshi, and he won't take her soul either. That would be wrong. (I hate it when people have a tragic ending!)


	37. A Fine Line

NOTE: Okay, many of you have complained about the cliffies. I've noticed that the majority of chapters have indeed ended with cliffhangers. Sorry about that. I originally thought it would add suspense to the story, but I can see how too much suspense can actually turn a reader off. So, I'm going to stop adding so many. Well, on with the fic!

* * *

Mizoshi's pulse throbbed louder. Her magical fever was building. "Oh? What about us?" 

Naraku sighed, his crimson eyes growing deeper in some unknown emotion. "Let's just drop our guards, Mizoshi. It is time to talk seriously." She waited, frozen to the spot. Her hand was suspended over her teacup questioningly. In horrible anticipation, she waited for him to continue.

"I heard what you said last night, and I feel I must enlighten you." Naraku's face became grave. Her heart contracted painfully. The dark hanyou shook his head. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid I'm incapable of love."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Why n-not?" she stammered.

The dark hanyou looked positively enraged. "Don't you know why? I'm not some benevolent being that saved you. Over the past few weeks, I've imprisoned you here to see if you could serve any of my purposes. I cannot love. I've never experienced love, and I never will."

It felt as if Mizoshi had just been slapped. "What are you saying?"

"I've said everything I needed to say," he hissed in reply.

It took considerable effort not to lose her temper. "But…we shared the same bed," she sputtered. "I _gave_ myself to you. Does that make no difference?"

"It was purely lust for me."

She couldn't believe it. Searchingly, she gazed into his intense red eyes. Naraku smirked at her attempt. "Can't you see it, Mizoshi? Can you not fathom the truth of my words? Look into my eyes. What do you see?"

"A very lonely being," she whispered.

"I am composed of demons. Scores of demons inhabit my body," he warned her in a challenging tone. "Do I appear so lonely now?"

"Even more so."

Naraku heaved a long-suffering sigh. "If you stay here, something bad might happen to you. Do you understand?" Mizoshi could not distinguish if this was a precaution or a threat. Yet, her lips moved ahead before her brain could process it. "No, nothing will happen. You are the master here, and I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"You think this is about my incarnations?" Naraku's crimson orbs bore into her yellow ones. Ruby fire met golden flames. He leaned forward intently, causing his raven, curling hair to spill forward over his shoulders. "I am discussing myself," he went on. "You haven't even glimpsed my true nature."

"I have," she insisted, "and it doesn't frighten me."

Naraku sat back straighter, glaring with hostility at her. However, there was now mirth mixed in with the old malice. Mizoshi took this as a good sign. "Well, surely you don't want to spend the rest of your life here. Do you not miss the village life of your mortal world?" In truth, she abhorred it, but decided not even to give the matter mention. Alternatively, she played his game. "But, Naraku, you promised I would stay here for the winter. Will you break your own solemn oath?" she asked coyly.

The dark hanyou stood up from the table; glowering down at her with a fuming expression. She swore she saw twin embers spark in his vermillion eyes. With a gasp, Mizoshi stiffened in fear. Perhaps she had pushed him too far. Apprehensively, she braced herself. And yet, nothing happened. To her surprise, an unexpected grin slashed across his features. "Suicidal wench," he gently reprimanded her in a teasing tone. "I suppose I did make a promise, didn't I?" He held out his hand, and hesitantly, she grasped it. All at once, he set her on her feet in one sweeping motion. Mizoshi involuntarily blushed. "I will honor your promise," he stated. "But, that is the only promise I will keep."

Mizoshi found herself gazing into his stormy vermillion eyes. She couldn't break away from his penetrating gaze. There was anger, hostility, amusement, and…something else swirled in their depths. _Understanding?_

"Come," he ordered. "I wish to see what you have been working on."

Mizoshi was momentarily taken aback. "My paintings?"

"Yes."

Before another sound could be uttered, he literally dragged her through the doorway to the darkened corridor beyond. For the life of her, Mizoshi couldn't figure out Naraku's motivations. Their "serious talk" had completely evaporated into thin air. Now, he wanted to see her petty artwork. _Had he really wanted to get rid of her? What had been the purpose behind it all? To test her loyalty? _Her sole clue was Naraku's grip on her hand. He held it firmly yet softly. It seemed as if the dark hanyou never wanted to let go. Silently, he led her to her chambers, abruptly releasing her hand in the process. Naraku turned to her with a secretive smile played across his lips. "Well? May I see them?"

Tentatively, and unsure of what to expect, Mizoshi retrieved her finished works from under the mattress. She had grown accustomed to keeping her creations there while she slept; protecting the sheets of paper like a dragon guarding its gold. From now on, there was to be no hiding them anymore. Hesitantly, she presented all three of them for Naraku's viewing pleasure. Mizoshi had just grabbed them out of haste; not realizing what was actually illustrated on each one. Maybe she should've checked. The first was an innocent view of a traditional seashore that was directly modeled from the seaside of her own village. The second was of a delicate curved moon she had admired from the walled garden. Lastly, was a picture of Naraku himself. It was a faintly drawn rough sketch. She hadn't even had time to properly shade or color it.

Of course, it was this drawing that fascinated him the most. Intently, he studied the paper while Mizoshi watched uncomfortably. "I meant no disrespect," she explained carefully. "I…"

The stream of her words was cut off by Naraku's mouth. Giving into the sensation, she surrendered to the silky sweetness. This is what she liked best. Although he didn't speak the sentence she had longed to hear, she could still _feel_.

Eventually, he broke off the kiss with a triumphant look in his eyes. "It's perfect, Mizoshi. I was wrong before. You really have captured me."

Again, she couldn't decipher his true meaning. Had she captured his face, or had she captured something else? It was ironic. The spider had tried to expel the fly from its web, but the little green fly refused to move. It was an impossible, self-destructive relationship, but Mizoshi wouldn't dream of flying anywhere else.

She felt those sinfully smooth lips move down to her neck. She sighed. His arms were holding her so tightly. The world was perfect. _For now. _

_He must care something for me, even though he didn't say so. These loving touches can't lie._ To clarify this, she gazed into Naraku's eyes; searching for some sort of warm affection, but discovered they had merely turned black with passion. _"It was purely lust for me." _Mizoshi remembered this particular declaration distinctly.

_He'll come around. He _has_ to, _she half-pleaded to herself.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! All seventeen of them. Again, thanks a bunch! 

Holly: I used to write on paper first, but now I just type the whole way through.

moonlitStarDestiny: Naraku will come to care for her, but he strikes me as a very difficult type to declare his love. It'll happen!

Sesshy's Lover: Sesshoumaru will be coming in around near the end of the story. No, Mizoshi will not be hurting or killing Kagura (though she deserves it). I don't want her to have too much power over another "official" character. (Except maybe Naraku). ;)

Bowwowlover: That's an interesting idea, but I don't think Mizoshi would be strong enough to go against Inuyasha. To be honest, I'm going to try not to add any of the Inu gang, so they don't take over the story.


	38. Denial

Naraku held the girl tightly until she fell into a deep slumber. For once, he didn't try to touch her beforehand. How sweetly trusting of her: to close her eyes in the presence of a demon. _Or perhaps, how naively foolish of her. _

Almost mechanically, he picked the girl up and laid her on the mattress. Then, he was off. The length of the corridors was equal to the length of his thoughts and just as sinuous.

_I love you. _Just recalling the declaration made him shiver. This wasn't normal. This could never be normal. For _her_, in any case. When he'd asked if she missed village life, he had wanted her to say yes. He'd rather have her leave of her own free will instead of him forcibly pushing her out the door. And still, Naraku had the odd sense he desired her to stay. It wasn't everyday the prey preferred the web to the world outside, nor was it commonplace for the fly to form a relationship with the spider.

So, why exactly did she choose to reside here? Was she that desperate for companionship? Was his domain of skeletons and poisonous clouds really better than where she'd come? But, in the end, it mattered little if he sent her away. This sensation in his chest wouldn't leave with her. Mizoshi had evoked a strange response in him, and he wouldn't let her go without discovering its origin.

Frustrated at his own weakness, he set his jaw and planted himself by a wide window that showed him the greenery of Japan and the wide expanse of stars above. Ironically, it was here he had first formed his fateful question. Well, _one_ of his fateful questions. Yes, ultimately, a woman could delude herself to loving a demon such as him. Still, the primary question remained. What was real love exactly? More importantly, would he even be aware of the emotion if it would ever arise? _Or has it already risen…_

Naraku quicklysilenced his thoughts. He didn't like where they were going.

* * *

Indulgently, Mizoshi breathed in the incense as she rinsed out her hair. She simultaneously basked in the warm glow of the candlelight and the warmness of the bathwater. Without asking permission, she had snuck into the bathing chamber and furtively ran herself a hot tubful of soothing liquid. The once embarrassing memory of her standing in front of Naraku with nothing but a towel had not completely left her senses, yet, in spite of the probability of being caught again, Mizoshi decided she would risk any danger for the relaxation the steaming water brought her. In fact, she half-wished Naraku _would_ find her. 

Earlier, Mizoshi had been genuinely shocked to find herself alone in her darkened bedroom. She had awoken from a light slumber on her mattress that she herself had no recollection of getting on, and whilst in the lonely shadows, she had wondered where her lover had gone. But instead of rolling over and going back to sleep as she probably should've; she had chosen to wash away her anxiety in this rather large wooden tub. Presently, she closed her eyes and went over the past few hours in her head before she had slipped into unconsciousness. First, she remembered talking with Naraku. Later, he had asked to see her artwork. And…after that was anyone's guess.

Still, Mizoshi had not forgotten the topic of the conversation she had shared with the dark hanyou. His hurtful, brutally honest words kept repeating themselves over and over. _It was only lu-- _Before the hurtful statement could be finished, she blocked it mentally by humming a bit of a song to herself while splashing her hands through the bath like a small child would. However, she intuitively knew she was a child no longer.

Preparing to leave the tub, Mizoshi groped blindly for the towel she had set out for herself, and was astonished to discover it was missing. Seconds later, she heard a distinctive feminine chuckle. "Looking for this?" Kagura stepped into view, waving the towel about in the manner befitting a banner. Immediately, Mizoshi reddened in anger. _How dare that woman make trouble? _

Glaring at the demoness defiantly, she held out her dripping hand. "Give it here."

"I don't think so. I wanted to talk to you." That red-painted mouth smirked secretly.

Mizoshi was on her guard in an instant. "Why? I thought you hated me."

"I do," the wind witch responded nonchalantly, "but I wished to learn something all the same."

Mizoshi tensed. "And what's that?"

"How did you and my master meet?" Kagura asked innocently.What game was this? Kagura knew her story. The chances of her forgetting the slightest detail were slim. _What was she getting at?_

"He found me," Mizoshi replied flatly. "In the woods."

"Really? Did you wish to go with him?" The demoness leaned forward intently; the confiscated towel swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

"No," she said without emotion. "I kneeled down to help him, and that's when he took me away."

"You mean, after Sesshoumaru nearly succeeded in killing him?" The wind witch's expression remained innocent, but there was an unmistakable villainous glint in her mocking scarlet eyes.

A sudden wave of anger broke Mizoshi's calm façade. "If you know the damned story so well, why are you asking me to tell it again?"

The demoness laughed bitterly. "No need to lose your temper. I was only curious if you decided to come here of your own free will."

If only Kagura knew she was playing with fire. But, regardless of what the incarnation said, Mizoshi must not reveal herself. She preferred to keep her power hidden for now, lest they become exploited. She would have to select her words very carefully. "No, I suppose I hadn't planned on coming here."

"Then, would you say Naraku abducted you?"

Her tongue froze in her mouth. Against her will, another piece of information floated into her awareness. _"I'm not some benevolent being that saved you." _There was no way she could cover it up, or deny the bit of truth that had come from his own lips.

"What does it matter?" Mizoshi countered.

That irritating, self-confident smirk grew wider. "Denial is an ugly thing, Mizoshi." Without warning, Kagura threw the towel at her before departing. Frantically, Mizoshi caught it before it could enter the bathwater and become unusable.

Scrambling out of the tub, she furiously wiped at her bare skin. Ultimately, Mizoshi was drying the wetness from her bath and the wetness from her eyes as well. Just thinking of that witch's ugly, whorish, self-assured face was enough to send her into a rage. And fall into a rage she did. When her blurry gaze happened to settle on the towel, the fabric suddenly combusted in flames. Automatically dropping it in the bathwater, Mizoshi watched the fire dissipate; leaving a ragged, blackened piece of cloth in its wake. She could only imagine doing that to Kagura.

In any case, Mizoshi knew the truth. She had been abducted by Naraku to see if she could be of any use to him. She was merely a vessel that contained his lust, and nothing more. All of this information had been voiced from Naraku himself. And yet, she didn't believe it. He _must_ care for her. It was readable in those certain moments of passion in his crimson eyes. The spider was protecting himself well, but she could see right through his meticulously woven defenses.

No one could judge better than the prey.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, but it was due to the combined effects of stress, college work, and writer's block. But, I feel all better now, and hopefully have more time and ideas to actually head towards some kind of worthwhile conclusion. I can't believe I've working on this fic for four months now! How time flies… 

Once again, thanks for your continued support gang :)

Gothic-ember: It'll take him a while, but eventually he will. For some reason, bad boys never say what they feel. ;)


	39. The Darkness

Tears still clouded Mizoshi's vision as she waited for sunrise. In this place of demons and witches, she had worked out a schedule that consisted of retiring early in the evening and arising early in the morning. But what good did it matter when she tossed and turned under her blankets into well past midnight anyway?

She had felt fine and even at peace last night until Kagura had interrupted her bath with all the venom she could spray at her. Now, however, she wasn't crying over the vindictive demoness. Instead, she was weeping over herself and her lost love. It was such a hopeless, helpless situation for both of them.

Unable to wait for dawn any longer, Mizoshi got up out of bed and tied the simple white kimono she had worn before around her. Maybe, just maybe, he would meet her breakfast. That single hasty conversation over a quick meal yesterday morning wouldn't make the dilemma dissolve. Although the dilemma itself was simple enough, it had no clear solution. The dilemma was timeless: she cared for him, but he didn't care for her. It was a case of unrequited love that was ceaselessly documented through the ages.

Of course, it was evident what she _should_ do in such a hopeless dilemma. Mizoshi knew sooner or later she must leave this castle and attempt to live a new life before it could be taken from her. Yet, what was to prevent another mob from running after her? Would she truly belong anywhere in this world? Any village? At least in the presence of another _hanyou_, she was given the illusion of safety. And love. As a result, Mizoshi eternally waited in this rather bleak existence…just waiting. Waiting almost like a small child would for a shooting star to streak across the heavens. An implausible event.

Still, her hunger would not wait. Sighing, Mizoshi wandered down the darkened hallway towards the kitchen. At least she didn't have to worry about the wind witch poisoning her food since she started cooking it herself. Trudging to the corner of the room, she picked up the bag of rice and found it was unusually light. Come to think of it, she had forgotten to check if there was any more rice in the entire cooking area. She had meant to ask Naraku about it, but obviously, her train of thought had been disturbed the previous day.

Already guessing what would transpire next, she peeked inside the nearly empty bag and confirmed there was only a sprinkling of grains left behind that had collected in the bottom creases. With a sigh of exasperation, Mizoshi began looking any other stores of rice, but came up empty. In fact, there were no other sources of food left in the kitchen. Surely, Naraku had a supply of food somewhere. He had to have some place in the castle where he amassed those boxes of tealeaves that he drank so frequently of.

Moodily, she walked back into the winding corridor. Where would Naraku keep a supply of tealeaves, rice, fruit, and other foodstuffs? All at once, Mizoshi's eyes landed on a nearby wooden door. _The basement_. Somehow, that's where Mizoshi knew the subterranean vaults of the castle would be. It was the perfect place one would stock up consumable items.

Taking a deep breath, Mizoshi approached the door. Frowning, she scrutinized it up and down. Wasn't there something she was supposed to remember about the basement? Hadn't Naraku explicitly mentioned it? Maybe she should try to seek him out first before wandering into the bowels of the castle.

_And maybe she'd make herself appear weaker yet._ There would be no actual harm in opening the door for a quick scan, would there?

Without any further hesitation, Mizoshi swung open the door and took a measured step inside. The first thing she noticed was the pitch darkness. The entire room was black as night. Second, there was a peculiar smell of decayed earth and spoiled meat. Apparently, there was something either dead, rotten, or both down here. Nevertheless, the only thought that bloomed into her head was to obtain a source of light. Seconds later, Mizoshi reappeared at the entrance of the cellar with a readily accessible lantern she had discovered in the kitchen.

Holding the light up, she treaded into the basement: her curious feet leading the way. As far as Mizoshi could tell, there was just bare space. Wooden floorboards carried the thumping sounds of her footsteps as her staring eyes gazed at the even emptier wooden walls. Just ahead was a flight of wooden steps that dropped away deeper still into the shadows.

The lantern bobbing all the while, Mizoshi proceeded to mount the steps. Perhaps what she needed would be at the bottom. And yet, the smell of spoiled meat was growing stronger. Truth be told, Mizoshi was currently ignoring a gnawing fear in the pit of her stomach. Indeed, the further she traversed the basement, the keener the gnawing grew. _Go,_ an inner voice whispered. _Go now. You are not wanted here._

_Stop that!_ She ordered herself. _I'm going. Besides, I'll be climbing back up those steps soon enough. Then, I'll leave. None will be the wiser. _

Steeling herself, she walked down to the lower level. In the center of this ground floor was a trapdoor. Mizoshi could do no more than guess what might be underneath. Her curiosity getting the better of her again, she timorously approached the square that was set in the middle of the room. _I should know better, but I have to see. What could Naraku possibly have under here?_

Mizoshi carefully kneeled by the trapdoor. However, before she could dig her nails under the structure's edges to lift it, a familiar voice disturbed her. A voice that chilled her to the bone. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" the voice growled.

"Naraku!" Mizoshi gasped. Springing to her feet, she looked up at the master himself and nearly cried out in fright. Naraku was dressed as regal as always in his gold-accented kimono of royal blue and purple. He was clothed as finely as any prince or nobleman, yet his pale face was contorted in pure, demonic fury. He was angrier than Mizoshi had ever seen him. Naraku's crimson eyes literally glowed red with rage.

"Mizoshi," he said her name mildly, "what did we speak of during your first morning here?"

Scared out of her wits, Mizoshi wracked her brain to remember. Suddenly, at the most inopportune time, it hit her. "Never wander into the basement," she squeaked.

"And where are you now?"

She felt her stomach fall completely. If she had gotten around to eating, Mizoshi had the impression her breakfast would be on the floor. "The basement," she replied weakly.

Naraku smiled thinly, but the rage didn't leave his blood-colored eyes. "Good. That clears up any confusion." With that, the dark hanyou slowly strode towards her. "You do understand that I can't let this pass. You have disobeyed my rule, and now, you must be properly disciplined."

* * *

Thanks for all of your reviews, guys! No, Naraku's not going to hurt her. The next chapter is almost half done and should be posted by Sunday. Now, to answer some questions.

puppet-cat: Thanks for reviewing, but I can't answer your questions because I don't understand Spanish! Sorry.

blackwave: At first, Mizoshi's powers will be triggered by her emotions. Later, she will be able to control them. Should Naraku throw Mizoshi out, she will meet some other familiar characters…and that's all I can say without it becoming a spoiler. ;)

hotcocoalatte: Nope, one thing I can promise is that Naraku will not die at the end. Endings like that make me feel like the whole story was a waste. As for him turning good, I think all that would cause is a major case of OOCness.


	40. The Light

"Please, no," she heard herself whimper. She had spied what had happened to Kagura when she had displeased Naraku and didn't want her beloved to apply the whip her back as well. Desperately, she searched for any sign of pity or compassion on Naraku's face, but ultimately glimpsed none. In fact, his smile simply widened.

"Come here," Naraku commanded quietly. "Don't make it worse on yourself."

Inhaling another sharp intake of breath, Mizoshi did the opposite and took a step backward. In her panic, her fingers loosened around the lantern; consequently causing it to crash to the ground. The light sputtered out. Still eerie blackness surrounded her. And, somewhere in it, was darkness incarnate. But, surprisingly enough, she could see precisely where Naraku was standing. His intense red eyes glowed like angry embers in the suffocating gloom.

"I know where you are, Mizoshi," Naraku's voice rasped, "and I shall find you. That trick with the lantern has only angered me further."

How plainly he intoned this statement. How evil he sounded. How much trouble Mizoshi was in.

Frantically, she backed away from him, knocking her back up against the wall in the process. That slight sound was enough to alert him. A mere second later, Naraku was moving swiftly towards her. Avoiding his sanguine eyes, Mizoshi focused her gaze somewhere on what she believed were the floorboards. Instinctively, she was attempting to protect herself, even though her overtaxed brain was incapable of understanding fully. She required a distraction, and she made one.

Half out of fear and half in defense, Mizoshi watched in horror as a sudden bright yellow flame materialized near Naraku's robes. In shock, he looked down at the burning fire that visibly had not issued from the broken lantern. Helplessly, Mizoshi closed her golden eyes. Her secret was out. Time passed, perhaps ten seconds or so. Finally, she couldn't stand the silence anymore. Opening her eyes a slit, she stole a peek at Naraku. The glow of the conflagration emanated just enough light to see by. Currently, the dark hanyou's head was bent down, surveying the bunch of flames in shock, momentarily oblivious to the fact that they were scorching a hole in the floor. "Put it out," he ordered tersely.

"I-I don't know h-how," Mizoshi blubbered. "I—"

"Go upstairs," he directed her in a gruff tone. "And _don't _sneak off. I'll take care of this."

She didn't need to be told twice. In spite of the inky blackness, Mizoshi fumbled for the steps and hauled herself up them. It wasn't long before she felt another presence behind her. Wordlessly, Naraku grabbed her arm and tugged her along towards the basement door. Apparently the fire had been taken "care of". "Where are you--"

"No talking!" he cut her off again. "Get into the hallway."

With a sense of impending doom, Mizoshi went limp and allowed Naraku to lead her to the dimly lit corridor of the castle itself. Once there, he viciously let go of her arm and slammed the basement door after them. Mizoshi had an inkling he would lock it if he could. After that action was performed, the dark hanyou spun around to face her, his eyes still smoldering. She stiffened in fear. Would he strike her? Mizoshi was quite aware of Naraku's wrath. He had slapped Kagura in this very same hallway. Clearly, he didn't tolerate disobedience.

Hesitantly, she tilted her head up to look into Naraku's eyes. The old anger was still simmering at present, but there was a new fascination crackling in their depths. "How?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry?"

He rolled those magnetic eyes. "Must I elaborate?"

"You mean my power?" Mizoshi struggled to keep her tone pleasant, but for some reason, this infuriated him all the more.

"Yes! Your _power_. Don't play coy with me, girl," he warned in a low monotone. She decided it was best not to stall anymore. Yet, before she could open her mouth, he had already resumed speaking. "How long have you had this power? Did you purposefully keep it from me? Well?" he demanded. Naraku folded his arms over his chest; muscles taut.

"Certainly not!" she cried, her cheeks flushing in irritation. "I only recently discovered it two days ago." Naraku noticeably bristled at the rising pitch in her voice. Apparently, he did not like being lectured to, nor shouted at. But, in the end, all he did was interrogate her further. "When did this happen?"

Mizoshi was now flushing in embarrassment. "It w-was that one n-night."

"'That one night? '" he scoffed. "Which night? There were many, Mizoshi."

"The night where I confessed my…feelings f-for you," she managed to get out. She wouldn't say the word "love." He'd lost that right. Besides, she didn't think she could stand another silent rejection.

"How interesting," he commented, eyes glittering. "Well, that would explain the reason why you were bestowed with such a gift."

For a moment, she forgot her fear. "What reason?"

Those eyes glittered more fiercely. "Sometimes, there are powers present in a hanyou's body that have to activated. In your case, your power was activated by a strong emotion. Thus, it was your affection for me that sent that heat to the surface. Your love, Mizoshi. Your love for an evil demon." That smile curved into a cruelly superior smirk.

It wasn't long until a tear slipped down. Hastily, Mizoshi swiped it away; hoping Naraku wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did. "It's pointless to cry over," he told her almost kindly. Almost.

Questioningly, she gazed into his vermillion orbs. Mizoshi had the vague notion of kissing him, but held off. Now wasn't the time. It would never be the time.

"So…what are you going to do with me?" she forced herself to ask.

A glazed look had entered his eyes. "What?" He glared at her snappishly, presumably for disturbing his train of thought.

Mizoshi knew she would kick herself later for saying this. "How are you to discipline me, Naraku-sama?"

"Do you want to be disciplined?"

She was immediately taken aback. Her shock must have shown on her features. All the same, Naraku made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Never mind. No, you will not be disciplined. Originally, I was going to lock you in a cell for two nights, but matters have changed. Indeed, they have changed," he murmured. At last, the pensive look dissipated and awareness reappeared. Naraku took in her slightly trembling form, searching her face. "Tell me, Mizoshi. Why did you venture in the basement in the first place?"

"Rice," Mizoshi blurted out. "There was no more in the kitchen, so I went into the basement in search of some."

"You should've asked. I shall fetch Kanna and tell her to show you where it is."

He was going to go away again. Already, he was showing her his back. Instead of feeling relieved at escaping punishment, Mizoshi foolishly called out to him. "Naraku?"

He stopped in his tracks. "Yes?" There was a bored quality to his voice.

"Forgive me for asking, but what's so important about the basement?"

Naraku stiffened, but he continued speaking with his back to her. "It's not important to me _now_," he replied coldly, "but it will be in the future. There are things of mine below that are not to be seen. Even my incarnations know this. If you attempt to intrude my privacy again, I will be forced to take action."

And just like that he was gone. In a way, Mizoshi was thankful he didn't turn around to see her. Now he couldn't observe the two silvery streaks that coursed down her cheeks like twin rivers.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing, everyone! These last few chapters have been depressing, but in the next couple of chapters, Naraku will actually try to be "nice". (If that's possible.)

loves-winged-dark-angel: Honestly, I'm trying to keep Inu out of the mix. I'd like to keep it solely Naraku. (And a bit of Sesshy.)

crazyloverof boys: No, Mizoshi won't kill Kagura. I don't think she'd survive one Dance of Blades. (Cool power though.) The story should be around 50-60 chapters I'd guess.

jasmine: No, Kohaku was just taken away to a separate part of the castle because of his interest in Mizoshi. He'll be back soon for a chapter or two.


	41. Kohaku's Lost Memory

Disconnectedly, Mizoshi walked into the walled garden. The hour was late. She didn't even attempt to sleep; for she knew her eyelids would never remain closed. It had been long day. Impossibly long. But, thankfully, Naraku had kept his distance after the fiasco this morning. Kagura was taking up another space in this castle, and kept to herself as well. The demoness was probably pining again about her lost freedom. Mizoshi was honestly beginning to enjoy Kanna's company the most. At least the ghostly little girl's mouth remained shut.

The grass under the dogwood glistened in the starlight. The tree itself boasted its full autumn foliage. Crimson leaves waved in the wind and fell on the illuminated grass below. The red leaves reminded her of eyes. Pairs of crimson eyes watching her.

All the other flowers had died, even the hardy sapphire snapdragons. The plants were starting to rot back into the soil. It annoyed Mizoshi to some extent that they would bloom anew next spring for some unnamable reason. Maybe it was just her melancholy mood.

Resigning herself to the wooden bench under the fiery crimson tree, she peeked into the neighboring koi pond. The fish were listless, wandering aimlessly around in their chilled prison. They would die. Each and every one of them. Mizoshi wondered who fed them now.

Glumly, she watched the fish swim, or in some cases, just float. They moved exceedingly slowly. If only they could be properly cared for.

Nearly mesmerized in watching the fish, Mizoshi was supremely startled and almost tipped off the bench onto the ground when she heard a distant _thump_. It sounded like a lifeless body being dropped to the floor. Thrust out of her reverie, Mizoshi immediately thought of Naraku. Not that he was the one who struck the floor, but that he was acting out his currently considerable wrath on a new target.

Ignoring the notion of "minding her own business," Mizoshi marched back into the castle, expecting the worst. But surprisingly, Naraku was not there. It was Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" She rushed over to him. He had evidently fallen from sheer weakness. The boy lay crumpled on the wooden floorboards; his hands fruitlessly running up the smooth wall for some sort of support. Carefully, she dragged him up to his feet and turned his head so he could face her. However, she almost frightened herself by doing so. The boy's brown eyes were utterly blank.

"Kohaku!" she cried his name again. "What's happened? Are you hurt?"

_Naraku! He's done this! _she mused furiously. _Was he starving and beating the boy?_

"Kohaku, answer me!" Mizoshi's voice quivered.

The boy blinked once. "Who are you?" he asked.

Mizoshi was completely taken aback. Had he forgotten her? Did he remember anything?

"Kohaku!" another voice rang out. "There you are." It wasn't long before the wind sorceress came around the corner. Inwardly, Mizoshi cringed. The harlot had arrived.

Full of self-importance, Kagura sauntered towards them. Her red lips twitched when she spied the two of them. "It's hardly surprising one would find you two together."

"Mizoshi was already feeling the heat build up in her cheeks. Kagura had that effect on her. "What do you mean by that?"

"The prey always sticks together." The words rolled carelessly off her sharp tongue.

Mizoshi ignored her comment. There were more important matters afoot. "What's wrong with Kohaku?" she demanded.

Defensively, the demoness folded her arms across her chest. She looked just like her master when she assumed that posture. "He doesn't remember you?"

"No."

"Well…perhaps Naraku cleared out his memory again. He was out for a couple of nights."

"He was _out_?" Mizoshi was both dumbstruck and excited. "You let him go?"

The wind witch chuckled. "Don't get so enthused. Naraku was the one who let him leave. Kohaku performs certain duties outside the castle. He is actually useful-- unlike some beings."

With great effort, she forced herself to avert her gaze before she could set the snippy wench aflame. This was about the frightened boy, not about her. "But, why would Naraku wipe out his memory just for traveling the countryside?"

"Most likely, he recognized someone on the road and it brought back some terrible memories. You do know Naraku razed his entire village, don't you?"

Mizoshi gritted her teeth. "I was informed."

"To further your _information_, Mizoshi, sometimes Kohaku remembers the destruction of his village. Kindly, Naraku removed his memory long ago, although sometimes, it returns without warning. Consequently, Naraku must remove his memory again when that happens. This boy's memories would truly destroy him, so it is exceedingly merciful to keep him ignorant of them."

Wonderingly, Mizoshi gazed down at the boy. He was swaying gently back and forth. From the glazed look in his mahogany eyes, there was no sign he understood or even heard what they were saying. It was if he was in a trance. Questionly, she caught the currently smirking wind witch's eye.

"Don't worry about Kohaku. He's in no real pain. The only prominent symptom is a general dazedness. Yet, sadly, he does not remember new people in this state. Such a pity." Kagura resumed leering at her in her arrogant way.

She was shocked. "He doesn't remember me at all?"

"Did I stutter?" The demoness' scarlet eyes narrowed in confrontation.

Tired of this game, Mizoshi balled her hands into fists and turned her back. Her cold, bare, windowless chamber had better prospects at the moment. She would rather talk to the inky shadows that congregated in the corners of that room than converse any further with this permanently unpleasant witch. Still, walking away from the incarnation did not cause her voice to disappear.

"That's right. Run away. Oh, and try not to enter any other forbidden areas. You may not be so lucky next time," Kagura remarked.

Against her will, Mizoshi turned back around to face the demoness, but she and Kohaku were already sweeping down the corridor in the other direction. Kagura, assured of her own superiority, had taken her "ward" away. She'd won the argument after all. What would be the point of listening for this quarter of a demon's feeble retort?

Grief clung to Mizoshi as she stepped back inside her haven. This one guest room in an evil hanyou's lair was the only home she had left.

Finally out of sight of all who could hear, Mizoshi let the tears fall again. How many times had she cried in the past two days? Twice? Three times? Four times?

She felt sick inside. Nothing could cure it. Slowly, everyone in this castle was turning against her. Oh, why did Naraku have to tell Kagura of her transgression? She could only imagine the frank amusement that curled around the sorceress' lips. At last, she herself had done something to anger Naraku. Honestly, Mizoshi didn't think their relationship would ever be the same again, which would be just fine with the wind witch.

She could just see them now. Laughing and gossiping about the disobedient castle pet. In spite of the observable anger and hostility Kagura held for her master, Mizoshi sensed something akin to jealousy squeezing around her heart. They belonged together. They were both _real_ demons. She was nothing. An intruder.

Hoping to halt the stream of irrational, bitter thoughts, Mizoshi picked up the book of poetry Naraku had given to her on that first morning. How generous he had been then. Sighing heavily, she thumbed through the pages. Line after line of poems greeted her. Nothing really struck her interest until she noticed that the corner of one page had been distinctly folded over. A neat little crease marked the spot.

Curious now, Mizoshi's bleary eyes roamed the _tanka_ poem before her. Obviously, this page was of some significance. In hushed interest, she began to read.

_Winter's winds shall whip _

_With such unbearable bitterness _

_Seeking to destroy_

_But worry not my flower_

_My constant touch shall warm you_

Mizoshi's mouth dropped open. The poem described her situation perfectly. Winter was indeed coming, and she had been given shelter. As for the last sensuous line, she was unsure of what to make of it. _Was this his feelings for her? Did he mark this page on purpose?_

The empty chamber gave no reply.

* * *

Thanks, guys, for the lovely reviews! Somehow, the story must go on, in spite of the increasing homework load. And why do all the teachers/professors always have to have tests on the same day? That's twice the studying :( Well, now to answer some questions.

Okay, a lot of reviewers have been asking about when the romance is going to start. I admit I've been focusing heavily on the drama for the past five chapters. Well, the good news is the romance will begin again in the next upcoming chapter. As for Naraku, yes, he will fall for Mizoshi…but I'm trying to keep him character at the same time. (Nearly impossible to do I know.) But, in time, he **will** care for her. As for loving her, he'll eventually say the "L" word too.

**Blackwave**: No, Naraku's not going to use Mizoshi for her powers. They're not really strong enough to do anything major. Sesshoumaru will be coming in near the end of the story, and he'll help Kagura in a small sense. (And Mizoshi too.)

**SakuraEviltwinofSango**: Why is he so cruel? Well, I guess that's his personality, although it does make him seem hotter. ;) Hmm, why am I thinking of that song from Labyrinth…

**bowowlover**: Punishment? That sucks.

**Shippo**: No, she will not be used by Naraku. Besides, she really isn't powerful enough to do anything for him.

**GiR**: See? Kohaku's still around. :) It's amazing that I just started writing this chapter when people started mentioning him. Kanna's still around too, and she should be appearing later. Sesshoumaru will also appear later. Sorry for the long update, but I just couldn't think of anything to write in the midst of two English essays. (They're done finally!)

Wow, this was a long note!


	42. I'm Flying

Mizoshi had awoken to a brand new day. She tried to keep herself busy, but constantly found herself longing to return to the tiled pool in the walled garden. There, amongst the grass and under the dogwood's leaves, she felt like she could be herself. However, the daylight was growing harsh. All the sun's rays accomplished was illuminating the dead plants. Beneath the silver moon, all imperfections were erased, and she no longer had to think about the regular going-ons in the world of daylight. Naraku was right. Night must inevitably fall. And now, she went out to meet it.

Throwing down her paintbrush, Mizoshi got to her feet and left the room. The castle's winding hallways were becoming second nature to her. Indeed, she was growing used to the lack of light. She couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

Drifting into the garden once more, Mizoshi sat on the now familiar wooden bench. It had rained earlier that day, and the wood was damp. For the most part, the storm clouds had rolled away, leaving a sprinkling of stars in their wake. A hazy golden moon lent some illumination to the budless garden.

With no hesitation, she dipped her hand in the pool to feel the water's temperature. Not surprisingly, it had grown icier. No wonder the fish were so sluggish.

She was watching them die. Slower and slower. Though they were just fish, something people ate everyday; she couldn't help pitying them.

So engrossed in watching the koi tails swishing through the water, Mizoshi didn't notice the roaming dark figure coming from behind until the figure had placed both hands on her shoulders. The hands were large and meaty, but with a cool touch. They were indisputably masculine. She didn't even have to turn around before his voice came.

"What are we staring at so intently?" Naraku purred.

"The fish," Mizoshi replied quietly. "They're beautiful, and perfect for meditation."

The dark hanyou chuckled. Soon, she felt more weight being added to the wooden bench as Naraku sat beside her. He didn't have to ask for her permission. It was his domain after all.

In spite of the oblivious front she sought to keep up, Mizoshi had to look at the hanyou that was so near to her. Fearlessly, she met his burning gaze. He smiled thinly in return; those crimson eyes gleaming. Despite what had transpired yesterday in the basement, he seemed to be in much better spirits.

"Tell me, Mizoshi, have you been using your power?" Naraku inquired in a carefully sweetened tone.

Her heart sank. That's right. He knew now.

"Only three times," she admitted. "And they were all accidents."

"Accidents?" He raised an eyebrow. "We can't have that. You might hurt someone."

_Namely him. _Mizoshi had not forgotten she had nearly set Naraku's robes on fire. In addition, she had singed one wooden dresser, completely burned one bath towel, and scorched the castle's floor. She desperately hoped he wouldn't delve into the subject too deeply.

"Well, what is it that triggers these episodes?" he continued softly.

She couldn't tell a lie. "Usually, my power is tied to my emotions. The first occurrence happened when I was full of sorrow. The second onset happened when I was full of anger. I was full of terror the last time it happened."

"Terror?" Naraku broke in. "You were honestly terrified of me?" An impossibly amused smirk curved his mouth.

Surely he must have been joking. "Of course. You looked like you were about to slay me."

"And here you are," he drawled. With a secretive glitter in his ruby eyes, Naraku raised himself from the bench and held out his pale hand. "Come," he ordered quietly. "There is something I want to show you."

Mizoshi was automatically on alert. "Oh? What?"

Naraku's expression did not change. His hand remained outstretched. Worriedly, she at last took it. There was no real choice in the matter.

Slowly, they moved through the withered garden and into the castle corridor beyond. Like two shadows, they navigated the twisting hallways. Mizoshi followed behind Naraku meekly. _What does he want now? Whatever could he show me?_ She did not have good feeling about this new development.

A little while later, they came to a small flight of steps. Six wooden planks led up to an arched opening. It was an open window. Outside, Mizoshi could glimpse navy blue sky that was slightly obscured by the shroud of fuschia miasma in the far distance. All at once, Naraku released her hand. The dark hanyou turned to face her mischievously. "Go up them," he breathed.

"Why? What's up there?" She gazed up at the high window uneasily.

He nudged her towards the steps playfully. "You'll find out," he promised.

That's what she was afraid of. Knowing it was useless to refuse, Mizoshi walked up the wooden planks. At the top was a stone terrace. She was now standing on top of one of the massive castle walls. Below was…nothing. If one would fall here, they wouldn't be conscious to see the bottom. Above was sky and clouds. She shivered slightly in the chilled breeze. Mizoshi was utterly alone. _Where was Naraku? Was he behind her?_

It suddenly occurred to her that was the prime place to dispose of something one wanted to get rid of. It was so easy. A single push, and then it was over. What if that's what he had planned? Did Naraku no longer want her? Of course, instead of just letting her go, he had to possess her life.

"Naraku?" she called out. "What are you plan--" But Mizoshi's words were cut off when two strong hands grabbed her around the waist. Hardly two seconds passed until Mizoshi found she was completely airborne. She watched wide-eyed as the terrace and the castle itself faded from sight. She was free, after all these weeks. _Or was she?_

The arms around her grew tighter. They were the only things that kept her from plunging to her death. Mizoshi knew who was holding her. It was undeniable. _Would he let her drop?_

An amused chuckle brushed her ear. "Now, you may wish to cover your nose and mouth."

She could see why. The barrier of noxious miasma was coming up fast.

Closing her eyes, and praying this night wouldn't be her last; Mizoshi clung to him as they tore through the purple smoke. The filmy poison clung to her skin, creating a burning sensation across her entire body. If she hadn't been part demon, she couldn't have possibly survived the exposure.

The night air rushed on past her. The stars, once past the poisonous cloud, were full and bright. Mizoshi had never beheld them as clear as she did now.

Finally, he abruptly landed on a sturdy tree bough. The branch swayed alarmingly in the wind. His grip loosened, but he hadn't let go. Instead, he turned her back around so she could face him. Immediately, Mizoshi gasped in shock. Naraku wasn't there. In his place, she was met with a strange creature. A long, trailing cloak of white fur encased its body. A bluish mask protected its face. What did this thing want? She was _sure_ she had heard Naraku's voice.

Carelessly, the beast removed his fearsome mask. Naraku's familiar smirk greeted her. Raven strands of his curling hair blew in the wind. They were a stark contrast to the whiteness of his fur cloak. His red eyes shimmered.

"Now," he spoke, "allow me to show you the world."

* * *

I am VERY sorry about the long waits, but there is just so much stuff to do. I can hardly play a video game anymore. I've been playing the same one since Christmas! And now, I can barely write. Well, hopefully the next chapter will come sooner since the brunt of my college work is finally done. As always, thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing!

Tiamath: Yup, the tanka's mine. I always wanted to try one. Usually, I just write haikus.

Sesshy-chansbestpal: Sesshoumaru will be coming in maybe 7 or so chapters. Keep an eye out :)


	43. Motivations

_Show me the world?_

Mizoshi studied Naraku's expression, but could not guess his motives. His features remained fixed in that characteristic amused smirk of his. She wondered what could be so terribly amusing.

Suddenly, Naraku's voice broke the evening silence. "Look there." He pointed behind her. "Isn't that lovely?"

She spun around and was awestruck by the sight. The fat, golden crescent hanging in the sky demanded attention. Moonlight struck her face. Mizoshi silently commented on the moon's celestial beauty. Up close, she could see that half of it was aglow while the other half remained in shadow. Privately, she felt like she and Naraku mirrored the same situation.

However, Mizoshi's admiration for the natural nighttime wonder was broken when she felt Naraku's chin rest on her shoulder. "Enjoying the view?" he purred.

She decided not even to lie. "Yes. Very much."

"It's been a long time since you've stood in a forest," he ventured.

Mizoshi wanted to chuckle about that. They weren't as much standing in the forest as they were on _top_ of it.

Suddenly, Naraku jerked her around to face him. The intense look in his smoldering eyes scared her. "You see? I have brought you outside of the gray castle walls to stare at the starlight. I have given you a measure of freedom in a sense. Do I still seem like such a monster to you?"

"You resemble one," she answered truthfully.

Naraku scowled down at his white-furred attire. "I wear this when I roam the countryside. Not everyone should have the honor of beholding my countenance."

Mizoshi blinked. Was he truly that arrogant? Or did he wear the pale pelt for a deeper reason? Unsure of what to expect next from the dark hanyou, she again tried to focus her attention on the hazy skies. To her surprise, she found unexpected solace in the sweeping clouds of black velvet as the evening breeze stirred her ebony hair. So. The book of poems hadn't lied. There _was_ beauty in darkness. Letting her eyes wander, she fastened her gaze on a distant silver glimmer. A star. Should she make a wish?

"The moon fascinates you?" Naraku's words chilled her ear. They were colder than the autumn wind.

"I don't get to see it too often."

He chuckled. "And here's _another_ thing you don't get to see often." Akin to a cat, he gracefully jumped down through the branches of the leafy pine—dragging her down with him. In an instant, Naraku had changed position from the highest tree limb to the forest floor. Mizoshi opened her mouth in annoyance at being accosted from her perch, but the flames of building anger were quickly extinguished when she took in the new scene before her.

There were wildflowers. _Dozens_ of them. Spread out far and wide. The last emblems of summer. Confused, she looked over at Naraku for confirmation. He didn't wait long to launch into another explanation.

"The valley here gets direct sunlight. Flowers thrive here. The blooms will last for at least two more weeks until the frost comes. You may pick as many as you wish."

"Pick flowers?" She was overjoyed at the prospect, but she vowed not to let Naraku notice. After all, she was not a little girl anymore. Still…

"Go into the field," Naraku said gruffly. "I shall wait for you by the river."

And just like that, he departed; stalking off towards to what now Mizoshi knew was the river. She could hear the swift passage of water through heavy rocks. Naraku was now situating himself on one of those very rocks, seemingly ready to wait for an eternity.

Truth be told, she was speechless about this entire affair. Was he honestly going to watch her pick flowers? Why all this uncharacteristic gentleness? Something about this shift in Naraku's attitude unnerved her. This was so unlike him. Curiously, she glanced over at the dark shape. He met her gaze with a penetrating stare of his own. The moonlight caught the redness of his eyes, giving them the appearance of liquid blood. Shivering inwardly, Mizoshi knelt down by the fresh flowers. She wasn't about to continue watching him while he watched her with such severity. Besides, winter was coming. Who knew when she'd get the opportunity to pluck another azalea?

Breathing in the sweetness of the pollen, Mizoshi set herself to work.

* * *

From the shadows, Naraku had a magnificent vantage point of Mizoshi as she "toiled." Indeed, he had quite a delectable view of the girl while she knelt in the grass. The subtle radiance from the heavens illuminated every curve under her aqua kimono. 

He desired her of course. That's what most of his motivations were based on. Obsession and desire. The two traits went hand in hand where Mizoshi was concerned. However, a definite coolness had rose up between them ever since that fateful morning where he had caught her intruding upon his sanctuary. If he followed his baser instincts, and simply laid her out on fallen leaves, she would forever be mistrustful of him. That is, if it that hadn't happened already.

Yet, in reality, it mattered little if she trusted him at all. She was useless to him. The girl couldn't be used for battling his foes, nor could he harness her powers. They were intimately tied to her own emotions. Nevertheless, what harm could setting a few brush fires do?

Yes, Mizoshi was useless to him. And still, she remained with him. It wasn't her choice, he knew. Perhaps she herself wanted to escape his toxic grip.

Sighing, he watched boredly as Mizoshi gathered a bouquet of yellow, white, and violet blooms. Naraku had been right about one thing. Women loved flowers, didn't they? As it turned out, his choice had been correct. Personally, he couldn't understand the attraction. He didn't know what she'd do with them. He supposed she would take them inside the castle to brighten up the gloomy interior.

Or maybe, she should just take them with her to the next village as a keepsake. Since Naraku had no real use for Mizoshi, shouldn't he consider letting her go? It would be so much easier in the end. Although, he wouldn't even imagine killing her. There would be no valid point to that option.

She was aware he was watching her. Vigorously, her hands worked on breaking off the slender stems. The pile of wildflowers that had been tossed by her feet was growing steadily. Naraku noticed how she refused to meet his gaze. Obviously, he still alarmed her. This realization prompted a near silent chuckle. Indulgently, he felt his lips arrange themselves into a smirk.

So, what did he see in front of him? A girl? A woman? Something in between? Mizoshi was a paradox. In age, she was on the verge of womanhood, but she resembled a mere girl. She appeared to be human, but she had the eyes of a demon. Surrounded by the flowers, she was the embodiment of virtue, yet she stayed with him and his vices. Why was that? Surely, he had expected she'd be begging to return to the world of daylight.

In one smooth motion, the girl at last stood up; bending over to scoop up her bounty. Naraku identified the local blooms. There were clumps of tiny flowers, trumpet-like flowers, star-shaped flowers, and flowers that reminded him of feather-like plumes. He hoped that Mizoshi was well satisfied.

Rising up from the boulder, he stalked over to her and inspected the fruits of her labor. "What will you do with them?" he asked mildly.

"I shall put them in a vase. My room needs some brightening up."

Her room? Already, she intended to return to his castle. She had resigned herself to her fate. But was this what she truly desired?

He could let her go. Right now. He could release her.

Out of the blue, thick puffy clouds scuttled across the moon, leaving them in darkness. The two were left looking at each other. There was a bewilderment present in Mizoshi's eyes that he understood all too well. _Was she thinking the same thing?_

Almost instantaneously, he made his decision. "Come, Mizoshi. We are leaving for the castle."

The girl merely nodded; her mouth remaining closed. Her silence was acquiesce.

Not wasting another moment, Naraku looped his arms around his prize. And then they were off. Spiraling through the stars above.

* * *

Thanks for all the support with this story, guys. I know it sounds corny, but it does mean a lot. Well, the college workload has finally thinned. All I ask is that I pass Algebra. :( 

Sesshy-chansbestpal: Not to sound even more vague, but Ken will show up after Sesshoumaru does. That'll be around 9-10 chapters away.

werewolfpixie: He is sweet and romantic. For now…

bowwowlover: Actually, that's just what I was thinking when I updated. Aw well. I'd think Naraku's pick-up lines _would_ be kind of clichéd. (Since he probably doesn't have much experience in romance.)

crystaltears: Yes, that was the voice of Mizoshi's officially dead brother, Nibori.


	44. Impossible

Looming against the horizon, Mizoshi saw the massive stone edifice in the distance coming up fast. Seconds later, they broke through the smoky barrier of miasma. From previous experience, she knew to cover her nose and mouth completely so as not to breathe in the slightest trace of toxic fumes. In her free hand, Mizoshi held the bunch of wildflowers. She knew that some of the flowers had been swept away in the wind, but that was unavoidable. Especially when Naraku refused to slow his speed for any reason whatsoever.

Naraku's arms were the only things holding her upright in the gusty air. If she chanced to look down, she'd see verdant valleys and thick forests. In a sense, he had shown her the world. However, she had the vague notion he would pass over bustling villages or crowded cities. Actual populated areas. Of course, this was impossible for _him_. Naraku obviously did not want to be spied from below by any mortal or youkai eye. In fact, when the castle window came into view, Mizoshi was almost saddened to be back so soon. There was so much more she wanted to catch a glimpse of.

Finally touching ground on the castle wall, the dark hanyou released her. Trembling a bit from the cold autumn breezes, Mizoshi wanted nothing more than to warm herself by a fire. Inquiringly, she turned to Naraku and nearly burst out laughing when she noticed what had happened to a lucky few of her flowers. Three blooms—one white and two golden—had lodged themselves in his raven tresses. Against her will, she smiled merrily at the sight.

A heated look entered Naraku's crimson eyes. "What is it, Mizoshi? Something amusing you care to share with me?"

In answer, she boldly pulled out one of the blooms. It was possible he might take offense, but she honestly had forgotten her present fear of him. "This." She held out the blossom. "This is what I found amusing. There's more in your hair."

'Well, would you kindly remove the rest for me?" he literally purred.

Taking the gambit, Mizoshi carefully eased out the rest of the flowers while Naraku's eyes remained locked on hers. She let the fragmented petals blow away on the wind. "There," she announced. "All finished."

Naraku was watching her with an odd expression. Secretly, she thought he might be amused as well, but she knew better not to push him too far.

"Come inside," he finally intoned. "It shall be warmer for you."

So, he _had_ noticed her trembling. Unfortunately, she had not been appropriately dressed for a surprise outdoor rendezvous. The aqua blue kimono was too light and flimsy for the pre-winter weather. Gratefully, Mizoshi followed Naraku back down the rickety steps and into the connecting corridors ahead. She noticed a change in the air immediately as she traversed the narrow halls. In the forest, the atmosphere had been clean and fresh. Flowers couldn't help but thrive there. Here, in the depths of the castle, the environment had grown dark and musty. Mizoshi glanced down mournfully at her little bunch of nature. How long would the blooms last before they withered and died from lack of nutrients? How long would she herself last?

The old fear had returned. Was she making a huge mistake in deciding to remain here? Once the hard snow fell, escape would be near impossible. If she wanted to leave, timing was of utmost importance. _If she wanted to…_

"Mizoshi, is something wrong?"

She jerked her head up to find the dark hanyou surveying her pinched features and swaying gait. Both were easily recognizable symptoms of an uneasy mind.

"No. I'm just tired," she lied with a weak smile.

He nodded matter-of-factly and resumed his pace. No real concern marred his perfect face. Slightly depressed at his lack of interest for her, Mizoshi dropped her head wearily and continued walking. They were getting closer to her bedchamber, or so she thought. Instead, Naraku trod right past her doorway and crossed the threshold into his own. What was this now?

With a sense of dread, Mizoshi went in after him. Once inside, he again turned around to face her. There was an all too familiar glittering in his ruby-colored eyes.

"Mizoshi," he pronounced her name carefully, "this is where the finest quality vases are kept. You can choose whichever one you desire."

In the corner of the room were five slender vases. All were empty. Keenly aware of his burning gaze on her back; she went over to the artistic pieces. Mizoshi could see that they were altogether heavy and beautifully detailed. Two were constructed of white ceramic with classical intricate designs. One was clear crystal. The other two were carved out of gleaming jade. Ignoring the jade vase of dark green, she alternatively picked up the orange one. She felt the weight of the hunk of carroty precious stone and allowed the dim lighting to play over its curvatures. Perfect.

Setting the vase on the floor, she wedged the posies inside its contour. They looked radiant. Smiling, she spun around to meet Naraku, and once more, he was watching her with an odd expression. A bit disturbed now, Mizoshi vainly tried to keep her eyes on her "host" instead of on the bed that was achingly close by. All the while, Naraku kept on watching her. It was getting unnerving. _Did he want…?_

"I suppose you'll want some water," Naraku said absently.

"Yes," she replied. Her voice sounded very far away, even to her. Oh, couldn't he see that the wildflowers weren't as important as he thought?

Of her own volition, Mizoshi eased herself closer towards the dark hanyou. Those magnetic red eyes sparked dangerously. She was getting close to him…much too close. She could feel the flames. Fortunately, fire was her element.

One moment she was staring into the depths of his eyes, and the next, he was pulling her roughly into his arms. Firm kisses were planted on her lips and neck. Momentarily shocked by the invasion, Mizoshi at last settled into his embrace and returned his special brand of "affections". So. This is what Naraku had in mind. Little did he know, is that Mizoshi had longed for his touch as well. Acting upon instinct, she pulled at his robes, even though she was instantly stunned by her own behavior. Indeed, Naraku had awakened something in Mizoshi. Something that had been asleep all her life. In response, he began to untie her kimono with frenzied movements. The passion they had abstained from for the past couple of lonely nights was exploding right in front of their eyes.

It wasn't long before she found herself lying on his soft mattress with Naraku tumbling right on top of her. This was the very spot in which they had made first made love. Now, they were about to repeat the experience. In a flood of unbridled emotion, they peeled the rest of their clothing off and let the waves of their fierce desires crash against each other. Then, there was the calm after the storm.They clung together in the aftermathlike two shipwrecked prisoners. And they were prisoners. Prisoners of love. Or was it something else?

_It was purely lust for me._

_No. _Shaking away the awful memory, Mizoshi let herself relax alongside the dark hanyou whom was presently twirling a thick lock of her dark tresses around his fingers. Time passed and he remained utterly silent. Paying it no mind, she laid her head on his muscled chest and closed her eyes. Tonight, she knew she would sleep peacefully. She hoped he would too.

However, just as she nodded off to sleep, Naraku _did_ mumble something. Something she possibly couldn't have heard. Though Naraku's words were virtually unintelligible since his lips were muffled in her hair, Mizoshi couldn't ignore them.

Strange. From what she could make out before unconsciousness came to claim her, it almost sounded as if Naraku had whispered, "I love you."

* * *

All right, I'm back! And I passed Algebra. Woo-hoo! Hmm, this chapter is fluffier than I wanted it to be, but hopefully I didn't damage Naraku's bad-boy image too badly. ;) Well, thanks for leaving all the reviews, guys. I appreciate it! 

Blackwave: Naraku will admit his love very soon. I would say in around 3 or 4 chapters. Maybe sooner. I'm not too sure about her staying with him in the castle for the rest of the story though.

mouse10: Ken is Mizoshi's brother.

Sesshy-chansbestpal: Seven? That's nuts. I only had around four.

RenegadeMustang: I'm guessing it's just a general statement Naraku remembers from his human past. He had to lure the girls away somehow. ;) But no, Onigumo's past won't play a part in this.

MoonlitStarDestiny: Don't worry, Naraku will have some explaining to do about his feelings. :) But, honestly, I really don't think Mizoshi would be capable of defeating Kagura. (She is a wind-sorceress.) And Ken is Mizoshi's brother. As a mini-spoiler, he is the only member of her family that survived.

Shadow Nocturne: (backs away slowly) I'm updating! I'm updating!


	45. Future Plans

His words hung on the shadowy air. There. He'd said it.

Yet she wasn't awake to hear them. Looking down upon Mizoshi, Naraku noted her eyes were closed and her breathing had deepened rhythmically. Good. Her unconsciousness was part of the reason he had declared his "love."

Although, he hadn't. Not really. Was there really a shred of truth to his words? He didn't believe so. Were they a lie? Naraku wasn't sure of that either. Running uncertain fingers through her hair once more, Naraku pulled back the silk coverlets gently and got to his feet. The situation was growing too confusing.

In the distance, stood the infamous jade vase. The flowers spilled out over the brim; displaying their pure, innocent charms. The blooms gazed serenely at him. How calmly they accepted their imminent demise. They were no different from the one that had picked them.

Automatically, his own gaze switched to _her_. Sighing, Naraku snatched up his kimono and wrapped it around his naked body. There would be no more answers tonight. For either of them.

Obviously, his thesis had proved incorrect. Merely saying the words had little effect on his emotions. The declaration itself had not garnered the desired outcome. _Should he repeat them?_

_No,_ he answered himself. Now was not the time. It was too risky. Suppose she should overhear?

Naraku continued watching her sleeping form, and felt an irrational surge of envy make its presence known. His jaw clenched. His nostrils flared. Sweet Mizoshi, despite the demonic blood in her veins, slept the ignorant sleep of mortals. Mortals simply closed their eyes and experienced deep relaxation and blissful dreams. They could choose to close themselves off to the chaos around them. He, a demon, was kept perpetually alert, especially when he was abed. His dreams were filled with blood, screaming, destruction, and maniacal laughter. Still, all they did was reflect his true nature. He'd known nothing else. However, it was almost uncanny how these gruesome visions never manifested when she was curled up beside him. With Mizoshi near, his mind soothed. As for his heart…

Forcibly, he turned his thoughts from her to his mission. _The Shikon jewel_. Yes. That was his prime objective. He had almost succeeded in momentarily forgetting about it. Merely thinking about the prized relic caused it to materialize in his waiting palm. Smirking, he let his eyes wander over its features. It glowed with an eerie magenta luminosity. So perfect, except for one single flaw—it wasn't whole.

Mizoshi would never see it. Never. It wasn't as if he considered her competition, but, all the same, he'd rather she remain oblivious of its existence. It was too difficult to explain. Naturally, she could utilize the jewel as well to become a full demon the same as he. Still, the pressing issue was that Naraku liked Mizoshi just the way she was. He had more…creative uses for the Jewel of Four Souls the girl couldn't possibly understand. The Shikon jewel was for him and him alone.

Striding over to the doorframe, Naraku abruptly turned back. She was still sleeping. Good. It suddenly struck him ironic that his two most precious possessions were in the same room.

Cradling the violet jewel protectively, he stalked away. Naraku could never truly be at peace until the rest of the shards were found. With or without Mizoshi.

* * *

Dawn had broken, and Kagura couldn't care less. Much of her time was devoted to brooding around the castle, so it didn't matter whether it was day or night. She brooded not by choice, but by necessity. The reason was simple. There was nothing else better to do. 

And so she danced. And trained. And honed her skills and powers for that inevitable day she would claim her freedom. Kagura was merely testing the speed of her winds; spinning them around her chambers faster and faster until she was finally able blow out of this hell and fly skyward into the heavens.

Satisfied by her silent oath, Kagura continued her journey through the wooden corridor. She would content herself into believing that she wasn't going to be a prisoner for the rest of her days, even though that stubborn weight of doubt hung heavily in her chest, threatening to bring her down to her knees. In time, that too would pass.

But, first, she was to clean her master's chambers. It was one of her most hated chores, but she had no real choice in the matter. As long as she continued to serve him, her heart would remain untouched.

Scowling, she at last approached the threshold of Naraku's room and very nearly growled. Mizoshi was sleeping in her master's bed. Of course. _The wench._

Kagura stepped into the room and watched on with jealousy at the girl's restful breathing. Her chest rose and fell so calmly. A small smile curled her lips while her ebony hair curled on the pillow. Even in her sleep, she mocked her. _Mizoshi enjoyed this? This life? This hell? Perhaps she should educate her. _

Bitterness welling to the surface, Kagura's fingers gripped around her lethal fan. Her existence had been easier without actively caring for this ungrateful harlot who jumped under the sheets with her nefarious master on every occasion. Yet, in the idiot girl's mind, nothing was wrong about the affair because she _loved_ _him_. Love. Something that was denied Kagura, but given freely to her cruel, undeserving overlord. This vagabond was the cause of it. Because of her, she'd been subjected to more harsh treatment than ever before. Maybe she should even the score.

Unthinkingly, Kagura had whipped out her fan. One magical dance of her blades and the impediment would be no more. It was such a tempting proposition. Kagura's hand shook violently.

Suddenly, there came a light footfall behind her. She froze. _Damn._ She'd been caught already. Bracing herself, she steeled for the impact.

"Kagura?" a whispery voice called out to her.

She relaxed. It was Kanna. Although, she might report this to Naraku. Turning to her "sister," she forced herself to remain composed. "Yes, Kanna?"

The first incarnation's abysmal black eyes stared into the room and took in the intruder dozing there. Then, her eyes darted back to Kagura. "You are considering slaying her." This was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Kagura repeated neutrally.

"Should you kill her, you'll reap your own demise. Naraku has no use for unruly tools."

Kagura saw the wisdom in Kanna's words. Should she take Naraku's amusement from him, he would end her own life as well out of pure spite. It would matter little if he truly cared for the girl.

_Truly cared for her? What was she_ thinking? _Naraku could care for nothing, save his own skin. Besides, _Kagura reasoned,_ why should I put my immortality at risk for her? _

In a huff, Kagura moved away from the door. She could clean the room later. All the water the world contained couldn't clean the filth that resided within anyway. Kanna followed closely behind her, much to Kagura's irritation. Was her sister spying on her? Or protecting her? She wasn't sure. In any case, Mizoshi was safe for another tomorrow. For the time being.

* * *

Hmm, I just noticed something. Mizoshi was asleep the entire chapter, and all the other characters appeared! Heh. (This is what sleep loss does to you. You begin rambling.) Once again, thanks to the reviewers for all your support! Oh, and God bless AdultSwim for bringing new Inuyasha into our lives! 

moonlitStarDestiny: I saw that movie too. For some reason, I thought it would be better than it was. Oh, and Sess/Naraku is one of my favorite pairings. ;)

loves-winged-dark-angel: One thing I can promise is that she will not be kidnapped.

RenegadeMustang: See? There's Kagura. :) Not to sound vague, but Sesshoumaru can show up anytime. I haven't decided where to work him in yet, but he will definitely appear twice.


	46. Slip of the Tongue

Mizoshi awoke well rested. For once, she wasn't dreading to start another day. She wasn't exactly exuberant, but she wasn't completely disheartened either. In fact, she felt rather calm with an aura of happiness glowing faintly at her spirit's core. Things would start turning around today. They _had_ to.

The past week had been chaotic. First, Naraku's rages and harshness had thoroughly depressed her, and then Kagura had made it that much worse with her constant unpleasantness. Now, she was ready to begin anew.

However, Mizoshi's cheer was quickly interrupted by stark confusion. This wasn't her room. This was…

In a rush, the previous evening's events replayed in her mind. She had the memory of the golden moon hovering in front of her golden eyes as she alighted on a treetop with a certain someone. Yes, Naraku had broken her chains last night. Even now, in the confines of his chamber, she could still remember the cool breezes rushing past her as she flew through the star-sprinkled air. She could remember the sensation of the dewy grass under her bare feet. She could also remember in her mind's eye the silvery field of wildflowers—the last of the season. Later, Naraku had taken her back home, but she seemed to recall that the night had not ended there, which explained why she wasn't in her bed.

But there was more wasn't there? Right before she fell into slumber, she had heard something. What was it?

Mizoshi had been in Naraku's embrace. His long hair had mingled with her own as he brought his lips to the nape of her neck. Mizoshi smiled at the recollection. It was such a blissful memory. Soon after, Naraku had moved from his lips to her ear. His mouth had burned a fiery trail across her skin. Naraku's lips parted and he had said…something. Something that had made Mizoshi very rosy.

_I love you._ All at once, the words came flowing back. _I love you._ Mizoshi felt her cheeks pale. Had she misheard him? Had she dreamed the entire situation? She must have. Naraku had already admitted his true feelings before. _It was purely lust for me._ Of course, unless he was lying at the time…

_No,_ she thought furiously. _I will not allow myself to be crushed again by the whims of the inconstant dark hanyou._ _Why break my heart just hoping? _Still, the words would not leave her mind, no matter how hard she tried to push them back out. In fact, it half-saddened her to ponder on the subject. So, she wouldn't. But then, if she knew of his true feelings, why was she here in his bed? More questions without answers.

Forcing herself to brighten up, Mizoshi redressed herself in her modest aqua kimono. Yet, upon closer inspection, she saw it was stained from grass and dirt. If Kagura saw her like that, she'd never hear the end of it. Sighing, Mizoshi trudged out of the room that Naraku had obviously left a while ago. Apparently, he was off making other plans that involved him and him alone.

Without a glance at her surroundings, Mizoshi marched to her wardrobe and threw open the doors to greet the many kimonos hanging there. Choosing a charcoal black one with true blue peonies arrayed across the silk fabric; she tossed her old robe aside and tied her new ensemble firmly around her waist. At the very least she could dress the part of a nobleman, even though she knew she would always be a village girl at heart.

And surprisingly, that was fine by her.

* * *

Naraku moved akin to a shadow under the wide-branched trees. He was dressed as before in his white baboon skin disguise. He had left the castle immediately this morning, leaving Mizoshi to fend for herself. She could survive without him for a couple of hours.

_But what am I really doing out here?_ he mused. _Should I attempt to track down Inuyasha and his little friends? No, now's not the time. Should I make a desperate dive for more jewel shards then? No, too messy… _

Ultimately, he decided that nothing grand could be accomplished today. He lacked a plan. Naraku was never the type to run into any battle unprepared

_I'll make them come to me,_ he decided. _In the end, they shall_ all _come to_ me

Satisfied with his train of thought, Naraku suddenly found himself in a sunny clearing. He growled in irritation. The light didn't suit his tastes. Naraku prepared to take flight towards his castle, but froze when he saw the high grasses trembling in the distance. So. Someone was coming. Perchance he would meet another young woman. Mizoshi could use a friend.

However, it was no half-hanyou girl that broke out of the dense wilderness whilst fleeing for her life. No. It was Sesshoumaru. Striding elegantly.

Sesshoumaru's intense eyes of amber involuntarily fastened on him. He scowled. "Naraku."

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru," he replied sarcastically. "What an honor."

"I told you what would happen if you came looking for me again." To illustrate his point, the dog demon laid a threatening hand on his sword.

"Don't flatter yourself," Naraku hissed. "I was just taking a midday stroll."

Sesshoumaru nodded impassively; eyes locked on his own. Apparently, he didn't think Naraku worth the effort, or he would've started attacking by now. Their past skirmish was completely forgotten.

"So," the white youkai continued, "I have heard you are in the possession a new wench."

Naraku kept his voice carefully low. "And who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter."

_Kagura._ She must've. Why would she tell Sesshoumaru about Mizoshi? That was a matter that deserved considering. And heavy questioning.

"Well, Naraku? Are you getting…soft?" The irritating bastard let the word hang for emphasis.

Naraku smirked under his mask. "No more softer than a demon lord who keeps a human girl for company."

He silently chuckled at Sesshoumaru's murderous look. With that, Naraku took his leave in a whirling of miasma.

Even though Naraku had never left his guard down for a second during the confrontation, he was still truly unnerved. Why would his incarnation mention Mizoshi? Did she plan to exterminate her? Did she discuss such a thing with Sesshoumaru? Or was she busy making a fool out of _him_? Neither would do.

Naraku knew it was better to reach the castle sooner than later. It wasn't as if he thought Kagura would personally slay her right this moment; it was that she might be making plans. Leaving the disobedient wind sorceress for long periods of time was hardly a sound idea.

He would have to take some action once he reached his abode.

* * *

Whoo, that didn't take very long to update! I finally got my act together somewhat. To be honest, I didn't feel like writing for the past few weeks. I hope I'm over that now. As always, thanks to all reviewers for the support!

Blackwave: Sesshoumaru's still around, and he'll get to meet up with Kagura again. After that, he might appear one more time at the very end.

gothic-ember: Sorry about that, but I thought it would be the only believable way for Naraku to say it right now. Later, it will be better!

Tiamath: Only time will tell…


	47. Control

Mizoshi ran away from the cursing and swearing.

"I didn't _see_ you, Kagura! The corridor is pitch as night."

So much for the theory that this day would be "better". On her way back from the breakfast room, she had a rather nasty collision with the wind sorceress. Mizoshi honestly couldn't spot her in the rolling shadows. All she knew was that she was walking in a rather good mood right before their shoulders crashed together. Then the screaming began.

"It was an accident!" she called after Kagura's fuming form.

_I suppose I could've paid better attention. Then again, _she_ wasn't looking either. _

Oh yes, this day was getting off to a fantastic start.

But really, how could anyone see anything in here? Oil lamps were rare, and open windows were even rarer. Mizoshi resumed navigating the maze of halls and passages, intent on reaching her destination.

Right as she was about to round another corner, Kanna, the ghostly little girl, emerged from the other end. No one could miss her glaring white kimono and star-streaked hair.

Tentatively, Mizoshi approached her. "Good morning, Kanna."

The ghostly little girl blinked, but her face remained expressionless. Obviously, she was unused to such greetings. "Good morning," she answered dully.

Mizoshi was beginning to get uneasy. Kanna had that effect on her. In fact, every time she stood in the incarnation's presence, she noticed a slight vibrating in her chest. It was almost as if her soul wanted to jump out of her body. Of course. That _must_ be the purpose of the mirror she constantly carried with her. This did nothing to comfort Mizoshi.

On the bright side, this was a rare opportunity to get acquainted with her. Kanna was hardly ever seen roaming around. Besides, anyone's company was better than Kagura's at the moment. However, she could think of only one thing to ask.

"Kanna, where's Naraku?"

"Master left this morning."

A coldness crept into the pit of her stomach. "Left?"

"He never stays away too long," Kanna continued in her whimsical tone.

That was a relief. Only the gods knew what would happen should Naraku take his leave forever. Would she make it out of the castle alive? Or would the demons posted outside eat her in a single bite? As for the wind witch, she would most likely make it her personal duty that Mizoshi's feet never touched damp autumn grass again. Speaking of which, Mizoshi let her mouth run astray once more.

"Kagura doesn't like me, does she?" Instantly, she clamped her lips shut. Oh, why had she said that?

"I know not what "like" means," the incarnation replied.

This conversation was going nowhere fast. In addition, Mizoshi had the impression she was blocking Kanna's way. That circular mirror the eldest incarnation held gleamed ominously.

"Was there anything you needed?" floated Kanna's soft voice.

Mizoshi swallowed hard. "No. Nothing."

"As you wish." Gently, the ghostly little girl put one foot in front of the other. It was like she was hovering instead of treading down the lonely corridor. Feeling a bit relieved that the unsettling mirror was moving further and further away, Mizoshi resumed her journey. Finally, she reached her objective. With a furtive hand, she pushed aside the willowy screen and stepped out onto the connecting veranda. On this small wooden porch, one could see the landscape that unfolded itself over the hills beyond the castle walls. But, before one could leave the proximity of the castle, the person in question would have to fight the legions of demons at the gate that could quite possibly gobble the intruder _whole_. Obviously, only the person who controlled this mass of airborne demons could exit freely, and that person was not her. No. That person was elsewhere.

Well, she would make the most of it. Curling up on the porch, Mizoshi watched the demons twist and twirl around each other. Their shrieks and growls truly horrified her, but she was convinced she could rush inside the castle for safety if it was so needed. _Safety. Safety in the presence of yet two unfriendly_ _youkai._ It was ironic to ponder.

A heavy sigh escaped Mizoshi as she shifted her weight. She remembered the simpler times back in her village when her and her family would be preparing for the long winter ahead, and how Mizoshi and her brothers would play in the autumn leaves while their mother picked berries. Now, she couldn't even see the fall foliage. Part of her wished she could return to that time.

As tears hazed her vision, a warning breeze caressed her cheek. Her head immediately snapped up to witness a twisting column of deep violent wind approach the castle. Neatly, the poisonous barrier above parted to allow the twisting column of miasma smoke passage. Mizoshi gawked when the miasma touched down in the exact center of the dusty courtyard. Instinctively, she knew who this was.

It wasn't long until the vapors dissipated and the familiar form of Naraku emerged. His night-black hair blew about his shoulders. His red eyes gleamed with intensity. Dressed in the same white-furred pelt from before, it too blew fiercely in the toxic airburst's wake.

Gazing into his face, Mizoshi felt an odd chill. Naraku's expression was angry. Furious. _At her?_

Scrunching up to seek shelter from the sudden chill, she watched the dark hanyou come towards her. She moved not an inch from her spot. His attention remained fastened on her.

"Mizoshi," he pronounced at last. "How long have you been out here?"

"An hour or more," she replied honestly. "You were gone?"

"I had to perform certain duties. Then, I realized that I was best needed here."

She continued gazing up at his expression. Naraku's features remained set in stone.

"Where's Kagura?"

She started in surprise. "Kagura? She's…inside."

"Good."

In a mere second, he had disappeared inside the formidable castle. Not another word escaped his lips. For an instant, she considered following him, but decided not to be a pest. Yet, she couldn't help wondering. What did he want with Kagura? What had _happened_ out there?

* * *

Naraku's footsteps thudded down the wooden planks. His conniving incarnation could never escape him for long. He always made sure of it. 

Just as he expected, he found Kagura, mistress of winds, crouched down on the floor of her chamber. She appeared to be lost in whatever she was doing. Not even bothering to announce himself, Naraku reached out and sharply spun her around. A jagged piece of pottery dropped to the floor. Drops of scarlet liquid followed after it. Hissing in annoyance, Naraku seized her wrist for inspection. Blood coated his fingers.

"Kagura! I warned you about this. Why are you so intent on destroying your flesh?" His voice got louder. "_My_ flesh?" With a growl, he tossed the shard away. It hit the wall and shattered into tiny pieces. Pieces that were too tiny to cut thick stripes into her skin anymore.

Boldly, she lifted her head to meet his eyes. "But, don't you like how I decorate_ your _flesh? Each cut is another gift to you."

Naraku gritted his teeth. He considered throwing her into the same wall that had smashed her "toy," but chose to stay his hand. She wouldn't be able to tell him anything if she was unconscious.

"Kagura, cease your snide comments. We have much to discuss."

"Oh, what about? Did you find someone else to kill?"

"Actually, that's precisely what it's about. I met Sesshoumaru today."

His incarnation stiffened. "You intend to kill him?"

"Not yet. Although, it just so happens _Lord_ Sesshoumaru had something very interesting to say."

Kagura set her thickly painted lips into a prim line. Her features betrayed nothing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru spoke of my "new wench." Now, how did he know that when I have told him nothing, and you were out only a few days ago, hmm?"

She had no answer for him. Instead, she rubbed her wounded wrist. However, he already knew her plans. Though Kagura's face feigned innocence, her eyes remained expressive. They sparked with rage. Rage at being discovered, and rage at the hanyou girl.

"You know what you will happen if you try anything, Kagura. Or shall I put you in the dungeon again to refresh you memory?"

Immediately, her calm façade broke, and fear cloaked her face. She _remembered_ the dungeons, and what had transpired there when she had attempted to betray him. It made him smile to see the experience had sincerely terrified her.

Naraku no longer had to speak. His control would never ebb.

Proudly, he stalked out into the hallway. He was still the master here.

At last one woman believed that.

* * *

Hmm, somehow I turned Kagura into a cutter. Well, she could be the type. Thanks to all my reviewers. You're the ones that help keep the fic going! Sorry about the slight delay. 

**moonlitStarDestiny**: Kuro is still around and will make one more appearance. Sesshoumaru will meet up with Mizoshi, and he will help her in a sense…for the first time anyway. (tiny spoiler)

**Shippo**: Yup, Kuro will be appearing very soon. Everyone likes Naraku's pet spider, huh:)

**SakuraEviltwinofSango**: Kagura won't hurt Mizoshi because of Naraku. (She's just having nasty thoughts.) And nope, there will be no official marriages between anyone.

**bowwowlover**: I wasn't planning to, but that's actually an interesting idea. First being Naraku's wench and then Sesshoumaru's. That would be a fangirl's dream. ;) But really, I don't think I'll head that way.

**Ganheim**: Yeah, I think Sesshoumaru would have definitely killed Naraku too. Except, this fic takes place before Rin's abduction. (Like right after Kagura betrayed Naraku.)


	48. A Special Meal

Yesterday had passed normally. Mizoshi had idled by her paints in her living chamber for the afternoon, spent some time on the veranda in the early part of the evening, and then retired to bed. Now, it was morning. Again.

_One day passes into the next so smoothly. It's as if I never slept at all. _

She was akin to a noblewoman in a sense. A life of leisure had been thrust upon her, and nothing was asked for compensation.

However, Mizoshi still suspected that Naraku kept her around for one purpose and one purpose only. Obviously, the arrangements in this household were by no means proper.

_But I'm not a whore. I know not his feelings for me, but I know I care about _him_. No matter what._

Sitting up in the rumpled bedding, Mizoshi rubbed the languor out of her eyes. Her world may not be changing in ways she had hoped, but she had to make the effort regardless.

As she went to rise off the mattress, something shiny caught her eye. An object had been placed beside her while she had been sleeping. Gleaming koi tails swam behind its clear glass. Astounded, Mizoshi counted off the fish that had been placed in the large bowl. Eight. Eight of them had been scooped out of the pond from the walled garden. _Was this a gift?_

To confirm her suspicions, a rice-paper scroll tied with a piece of creamy silk had been placed by the fishbowl. There was no mistaking whom the sender was. Untying the bit of paper, Mizoshi smoothed it out and read the elegantly scrawled characters painted there:

_A present. Meet me in my chambers tonight for dinner. _

Speechless, Mizoshi let the paper flutter to the floor below. The note had been left anonymous. There was no real point in signing it. Who else could it be?

A dinner. A private dinner that was to be held in his quarters. Why now? She'd been taking up space in this castle for the better part of a month, and no affairs had ever been planned, save for Naraku's occasional appearance at breakfast, and even those events had tapered off. What could be the purpose behind this dinner? Not to mention an actual present…

_In essence, I may not know much, but I know Naraku never does anything out of casualness. There must be a deeper meaning behind this dinner--perhaps something he wants to discuss_.

Of their own volition, her musings turned all the more tumultuous and fantastical. Was this about what he had murmured in his sleep? Or, at least, what she _believed_ he had uttered. Was Naraku to confess his affections to her at long last?

Mizoshi's sudden raucous laughter filled the room as soon after the bizarre thought bloomed in her mind. What a romantic, trusting fool she was. Maybe that's why he really kept her around. Because she was too stupid to run.

Oh, was it all finally taking its toll? Being isolated from the rest of the world? Being constantly surrounded by bloodthirsty youkai? Constantly guessing if a cold, uncaring demon returned her affections?

_If I'm not careful, I'll end up mad,_ Mizoshi cheerfully pondered to herself.

A pause came. Then…

_I wonder what I should wear?_

* * *

Mizoshi hummed to herself as she brushed on the crimson lip polish. Ordinarily, it would never cross her mind to wear it, but tonight was special. And if it weren't, she would just pretend it was. The kimono was beautiful enough though. The black material fell in silken folds around her generous curves. Her shoulders were left bare. In her opinion, it was very revealing. This particular robe was most likely taken from the wardrobe of a courtesan. Still, the kimono was undeniably stunning. The sea green herons flying across the swarthy fabric seemed to open their beaks in approval.

She'd worn her hair up. She rarely did so. Mizoshi marveled at her reflection when she was finished dressing her hair and face. She looked like a lady. No longer a village maiden, but a real lady.

_I'm wearing my hair up like Kagura and covered in cosmetics too. Maybe I'm turning_ into _the wind sorceress!_

But, of course, there would always be major differences. Personally, Mizoshi though her features rather plain compared to the perfection Kagura coyly concealed with a flutter of her lethal fan. Also, the incarnation's eyes were of scarlet while her own eyes were of gold. No one could mistake _that _fact.

_I'm not in competition,_ she reminded herself. The wind sorceress hated her master. Almost as much as she hated Mizoshi herself.

Satisfied with her appearance, she wandered out into the hall. Hopefully she could make it to Naraku's doorway without running into a certain someone. Luckily, the yawning corridor was deserted. Stepping over the threshold that led to his quarters, she was automatically greeted with the delicious scent of food. Seafood to be exact. It was her favorite. After all, her former village had been near the seaside. And there, in the center of the room, was her "host."

Naraku was dressed in his mauve and cream _yukata_ from when they had first shared a meal together. He was not clothed nearly as formally as she.

"Ah, Mizoshi." His lips arranged themselves into a small smile.

"Good evening, Naraku," she said timidly.

The dark hanyou's eyes scanned her body, but he did not remark on her extravagant attire.

"Well? Sit." Naraku gestured to the table in front of him. Laid out on it was a crab. A steamed crab that was evoking the most appetizing vapors.

Taking a seat on the mat, she positioned herself in front of the spectacular meal. She couldn't help noticing his own table was bare. Naraku detected her gaze.

"Do not worry," he chuckled, "for I do not eat."

Mizoshi took this in warily. Unsure of what to do or say, she simply began to eat. The fluffy white meat that had been loosened from the red shell tasted perfect.

_But I must not look like a pig._

After five steady minutes of eating, a glass was thrust into her face. Inside was a clear amber substance.

"Would you care for some _sake_, Mizoshi?" Naraku was busy filling his own glass.

"Yes, please," she said before sipping her rice wine.

Carelessly, the dark hanyou set his glass down; eyes hooded. _Was he planning something? Why was he being so…nice?_

"Thank you for the gift, Naraku. The fish will certainly brighten up my room."

"Yes. The fish. Some lucky ones will survive the frost anyway."

An uncomfortable silence had sprung up between them. Ever since Mizoshi had heard the impossible, Naraku had visibly been on edge. _Does he know that I know? Is he struggling with his feelings?_ No. _It was impossible. She'd admitted it herself._

It wasn't long until the crab was consumed. Her wine glass had to be filled twice. By the end of the dinner, she was feeling pleasantly flushed. When Mizoshi had first made her entrance, she was a bundle of nerves. Now, she was totally relaxed. Happy even. Contentedly, she smiled at Naraku. He indulged her by smiling back, although guardedly. To be honest, the dark hanyou seemed quite pleased.

_Oh, gods, I made myself drunk. And he knows it._

Yet she was not concerned. Mizoshi could be like this forever.

"You are finished with dinner I see," he intoned. "Now, how about dessert?"

All she could do was nod gamely.

Reaching for something on the floor, Naraku came up with a bowl of cherries. With purpose, he firmly placed it on the table. Mizoshi looked at it uncomprehendingly. _Why was it all the way over there?_

Naraku's smile widened. "Come here for a treat, Mizoshi." Those red eyes smoldered seductively.

_Well, this was to be an interesting night…_

* * *

Hmm, I made myself hungry by writing that…

Thanks to those who reviewed. You guys are great :)

Just for future reference, I personally feel that all movement in the story has stopped. It's like the plot is hanging, and there's not much being resolved. So, in the next couple of chapters, I'm going to shake things up a bit. (Or a lot!) But, no matter what, there will be no babies or deaths. And yes, Mizoshi and Naraku will end up together at the story's end. (I wouldn't be that cruel.)


	49. Unexpected

Meekly, she crawled over to him. She wobbled a bit off-balance in the process, which wasn't surprising. The girl _was_ clinically drunk. Honestly, he'd expected her to show more restraint, but this could be fun as well.

"Open your mouth," he ordered softly.

She did so. Smirking to himself, he plopped one of the ripe fruits inside. Naraku watched her savor the taste. Her eyes closed in pleasure. How willing she was.

_She'll be even more willing after I'm done with her. No one can escape my control. Ever. _

He fed her more of the cherries. It was charming really. Almost like feeding a bird.

When more than half of the porcelain bowl had been demolished, he gently laid it aside. There were more amusements to be had tonight.

Roughly, he captured her face and brought his lips down to hers. Her own lips tasted of the sweetness he had offered her only moments ago. Mizoshi didn't protest. She couldn't, for he was in control now. No woman ever resisted. Stealthily, his hand moved down her neck to her shoulder. This dinner had a purpose, and he was to fulfill it.

Ever so slowly, he let his hands wander down her curves. His kisses grew more passionate. More intense. More needy.

Mizoshi did not reject him. She simply moved her mouth with his. This evoked a smirk from his own mouth. She was entirely under his power.

What happened next was a complete surprise. All at once, the girl slumped against him heavily. Frowning, Naraku stopped his explorings at once. Whatever was the matter?

Raising her chin for examination, he discovered the problem. She had passed out. Apparently the wine _was_ too much for her system.

Naraku sighed in disappointment. What he had intended would have to wait. Stupid girl. Did she have to so inexperienced?

With a heavy sigh, he picked her unconscious body up and laid her in his bed. As a bit of an afterthought, he pulled the covers up to her chest. There. She would sleep in here until morning.

The deed was done. He supposed he should be leaving to pursue more interesting trains of thought, however, he couldn't quite tear his gaze away from her face. The red lip polish had worn away, but it still tinged her mouth a comely hue. Those same lips were parted ever so gently in slumber. Her eyes were closed and her hair had come undone. Upon closer inspection, he saw that Mizoshi had applied pressed rice powder to her cheeks to whiten them. In the candlelight, he swore her features glowed. She looked like such an unnaturally radiant creature. And she was sleeping in his bed. His scent completely covered her. No one else had laid claim to her. By all definitions, she was now his. But why was that beginning to terrify him?

He was no longer disappointed about this turn of events. The matters of the flesh lay forgotten in his mind. He still wanted to pursue his lustful desires, but he could hold off. At this point and time, all he wanted to do was memorize every line of this suicidal wench's face. And the more he did…

_What am I_ doing Sharply, he recoiled. This insignificant girl wouldn't get the best of him. He was still in control. He had to be.

Stomping over to the far side of the room, he slid open the window there. Naraku needed to clear his mind. Cool silver moonlight flooded the room. Akin to a cosmic joke, the wan rays of light converged on Mizoshi's sleeping form. She was glowing even more than she already was. Ethereal.

_No._ It was sheer coincidence. Nothing more. A coincidence that was becoming more unsettling the longer he looked upon her profile.

Seeking solace, Naraku left the room altogether and walked out onto his private porch; closing the window screen after him.

Tonight was a near failure. Instead of exhibiting control over her, she had exhibited control over him. He would not take this unprecedented event lightly.

The moon mocked him with its brilliance. It was too luminous for him. Too bright. Much like Mizoshi herself.

He preferred the dark. He always had. He would annihilate the stars if he could. Now, Mizoshi's light was pursuing him. No place was safe.

_"Shall I take her soul, master?"_

Kanna. Kanna was essentially right. Her soul would glow all the more brighter if he could actually use it. And yet…

The moon rose higher.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tipped his head up towards the moon. How resplendent it was.

Gracefully, he alighted on top of the cliff; the evening winds blowing the

whiteness of his tresses over his shoulders. What a beautiful night.

Out of the corner of his amber eye, the Lord of Dogs glimpsed the sleeping Rin. Rin had curled up on the cozy contours of Ah-Un's back. Jaken had his own back up against the immense demon. This was to be expected. Jaken did not possess the strength he himself could muster.

Strangely, in these bluish rays, he was thinking of Naraku. For obvious reasons, the deceitful hanyou usually escaped his mind. But now, after meeting his incarnation and then the bastard himself only a short while ago, he couldn't help but wonder what was actually going on in that accursed abode the hell demon called "home." And oddly or not so oddly, both encounters shared the same topic of conversation. This mysterious village girl.

Sesshoumaru felt no pity for this female, but he did not relish her fate. Did she behold the moon as he did now? Or was she locked away, hidden under a pile of chains; used expressly for Naraku's perverse pleasures? If that were the case, why did Kagura want her slain?

He wondered about this village girl. What made her so special in Naraku's eyes? How could she survive in his toxic surroundings for so long? How?

Instantaneously, Sesshoumaru let the matter slip away from his thoughts. He was never the type to obsessively ponder a question he had no answer for.

_She must be extraordinarily lucky. Or extraordinarily _unlucky

The dog demon fixed his gaze on the moon once more.

* * *

Another chapter done! Thanks to all who reviewed! Whew, a Sesshoumaru POV…he's hard to write! Well, I guess I better start practicing since I want to try my hand at a Sesshoumaru-centered fic. I'm still planning ideas, and it might not come out until early fall, but it won't be a romance. No OCs either. Oh, and in this story, there will be nothing between Sess and Mizoshi. He's not falling for her.

I realize this chapter is shorter, but the next one will be longer.

NarakusTwinSister: I see what you mean. A baby would either "make or break" the relationship. In fact, I originally was going on that route, but decided that would seal Mizoshi's fate as just another Mary Sue. (And I think Mizoshi is part Mary Sue already.)

RenegadeMustang: Well, Inuyasha is still around even though he's not mentioned. At least his brother Sesshoumaru still makes his rounds. ;)


	50. Despair

Slowly, awareness returned. Everything was so fuzzy. Indeed, the room about Mizoshi seemed to be covered in a dewy haze.

_Where am I?_

She blinked a few times to clear her vision until she could recognize her surroundings.

_I'm in Naraku's room. How did I get here? Did we--?_

She peeked underneath the covers to confirm she was wearing actual clothes.

_Apparently we didn't._

Squinting in the darkness, Mizoshi could make out the two dim outlines of the tables in the center of the room. They were covered with dirty dishes and spent candles.

_That's right. We had dinner last night. And then I…_

The wine glass stared at her evilly from its place on the table. It was its fault she felt so sick right now.

_No, it's mine. It's my fault for overindulging. But where's Naraku?_

The master was missing. Usually, he was draped over her shivering form when she awoke.

_He must have more business to concoct._

On that thought, it suddenly occurred to her that she didn't know precisely what Naraku actually did. Was he a demon lord? Did such things exist? Did he serve the emperor somehow? What did Naraku do with his time? What was his goal? What did he live for? Mizoshi wanted to know. Unfortunately, her probing questions would be unwelcome and ultimately left unanswered.

_It's best I don't know,_ she decided. _It's all for the best._

Mizoshi sat there in her lord's bed until the pounding pain in her head ebbed. Yet, that didn't stop a dizzy spell from seizing her as soon as she got to her feet.

Nearly landing on her knees, she crouched down on the floor, waiting for the draining wooziness to pass.

_The first time I am invited to a real dinner, I become drunk. I hope he doesn't think me that type. _

Slowly rising to stand, Mizoshi noticed a slat of light on the floorboards. She turned to see where it was coming from and found that the window screen had been left open a crack.

_That must be where Naraku is._

She didn't want to invade his privacy, but she _had_ to see him. She couldn't explain why, but she just had to talk to him. To behold his face.

_Also, I should apologize. Just to be safe. _

Moving across the wooden floor gingerly, Mizoshi hooked her fingers around the screen and slid it open. The cheerless skies of miasma greeted her. There, on the porch, leaning against the wall, was the demon himself.

_Was he hurt? Why wasn't he moving?_

Risking a peek at Naraku, Mizoshi discovered he had fallen sound asleep. His eyes were closed and his skin was unnaturally pale. His raven locks of hair merely enhanced the pallor.

_He doesn't look ill, but he must have been extremely exhausted. _

The wind stirred his hair, blowing the long strands past his face. Mizoshi hastily wrapped her arms around her chest. It was cold out here. Winter was coming, sure enough.

In a flash, an idea sparked in her mind. Quickly racing inside the apparent safety of the castle, Mizoshi snatched up a silk sheet from the bed. Holding it in a bundle, she padded back out to the porch. Naraku had still not awoken from his deep slumber.

Unfurling the blanket, Mizoshi settled the filmy material over his body until the sleeping dark hanyou was completely covered. Satisfied, she pulled the sheet up to his neck. She didn't know if Naraku would appreciate this gesture, but it was undeniably frigid in the late autumn air.

_It's probably useless. I suspect he doesn't even take heed of the chill. _

But he looked so innocent when he was all swaddled up.

Smiling to herself a bit, Mizoshi retreated inside, intent on reaching her own room.

_I have to get out of these clothes. They're too fine to wear for everyday use. Besides, I need to air the wrinkles out. _

Of course, it couldn't be a smooth journey. As if on cue, Kagura, the perpetually snippy wind witch, was coming right at her from the opposite direction.

_Perhaps she won't notice me. _

Mizoshi was wrong.

"My, you look bedraggled," the incarnation leered.

"It was a rough night," Mizoshi replied coolly.

"And you're wearing your best." Kagura looked her up and down. "Tell me, Mizoshi. How much did you enjoy of your "rough night?" Do you so enjoy being abused by the dark master of the castle? Were you left begging for more?" Intentionally, she dropped her voice lower. "Did you make his bed?"

Her anger flared up like a volcano. For too long, only steam wafted from the vents. Now, hot lava rose to the surface. She would not be spoken to this way. Not anymore. Castle pets could bite too.

"You have no right, you…_whore!_"

Without warning, the fire struck. The fire that surrounded Mizoshi's very being. Flames licked at the wall that was so near to the wind witch's silk kimono. Startled, the second incarnation appraised this development. Wide scarlet eyes roamed the spreading conflagration. Instantly, Kagura's fan was out.

_Was she to attack? What have I _done?

Threateningly, she raised her lethal fan. In an eye-blink, a gust of wind expertly blew out the blaze.

_Kagura must be a true mistress of winds. An amateur could've spread the flames even further. _My_ flames. _

_"Mizoshi!" _a voice barked. "What the hell did you just _do_?"

Her blood froze in her veins. No longer was she a fiery phoenix goddess. Instead, she had transformed back into a meek, timid, deadly terrified human.

"Mizoshi," Naraku growled, "what is the meaning of this? Kagura?"

The wind sorceress remained utterly silent.

"Well?" The dark hanyou glared at both of them with blood-red pools. She gasped. Never had Mizoshi seen Naraku this angry. At that moment, she just wanted to melt through the floor. Ironically, that was to happen.

"Naraku…" Mizoshi began.

"Silence, wench," he hissed.

_Wench? _

Those bloody pools switched to Kagura. "You. We shall speak later about this. Leave!"

The wind sorceress stalked away moodily. Her face was utterly expressionless.

Panicked, she tried again. "Naraku?" Her voice came out as a plea.

"Shut up!"

Fiercely, he seized her wrist. As if that wasn't bad enough, he twisted it too. Mizoshi mewled in pain.

"So, you like fire Mizoshi? You like to burn and destroy, do you?"

A tear had started to form in the corner of her eye.

"We'll see about that."

It was useless to struggle. Resigning herself to fate, she allowed her arm to be brutalized as Naraku tugged her along. Eventually, the door to the basement came into view.

_No, he can't. He wouldn't._

The incensed hanyou threw it open; dragging her across the dark recesses that had collected beneath the castle. After several twists and turns in total blackness, she found herself in a small cell. The cramped space was entirely constructed of stone. Upon further inspection, she noticed there were shackles affixed to this impenetrable stone wall.

Viciously, the dark hanyou released her wrist and threw her to the floor. Feeble whimpers escaped her lips as Naraku yanked her hands up and locked them in the iron chains. She couldn't seem to react in any other fashion.

"Burn something now, Mizoshi," he said cruelly. "I dare you to try."

And then he left her. In tears.

At last, the tears that had been held inside started to leak onto the beautiful robe of black silk. Hadn't she wanted to change because she didn't want to see it ruined? How pointless it all was. How pointless everything was.

While alone, the sobs came. Puddles of tears surrounded her broken self as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

_This is what I get for daring to care…_

* * *

Well, this chapter turned out way darker than I expected… 

Sorry about the LONG time to update, but I've been sick with a horrendous summer flu—which sucks majorly.

Well, I'm anticipating around 12-15 more chaps to this story. Sadly, the fic must end sometime. Besides, I want to get to work on Perfect. At least I thought up the title of my Sesshoumaru fic. :) (But don't worry. I'm not going to skimp on Kimono.)

Sakura evil twin of Sango: There's definitely going to be some loving; it's just slow to develop. (Don't let this chapter fool you.)

Van: (blushes) Thanks for the suggestion! I was thinking that maybe her power is still underdeveloped.

werewolfpixie: I guess it would just be some mild interest. The romantic feelings are basically one-sided on Kagura's part. No romance will actually develop. I'm trying to keep true to what Sesshoumaru feels on the show. (Or seems to feel.)

RenegadeMustang: Kohaku's still hanging around the castle. I'm not sure if he'll make an appearance or not though.


	51. Daring to Care

_Damn her! Why did she have to do that? Why couldn't she be more…_

Unfortunately, Naraku couldn't complete the thought.

It hadn't occurred to him at the time that Kagura was as guilty as she. He had exited his incarnation's chambers nearly hours ago with that newfound revelation.

Of course he couldn't expect her to be civil. Indeed, he had not even punished the feisty demoness. It was her nature. Nothing more. However, Mizoshi was not at fault either.

_She could've injured my servant. She could've burned my castle to the foundation. She could've done me a great inconvenience. I've been merciful. I've let her get away with certain things for far too long. _

He had not forgotten the "episode" that had transpired two weeks ago in the basement that was currently in use. He could've punished her then for so many reasons. Trespassing into a forbidden area, speaking out of turn, and just about setting his robes aflame. He had been lenient. Until now.

_But aren't I overreacting? It was, in truth, an accident. _

All of a sudden, it occurred to him why he had grown so angry. It was because he was not in control. Yes, Mizoshi's power was the one quality he himself could not manipulate.

On a whim, she could annihilate this entire castle. True, she would destroy herself in the process, but the point is that she could. She was totally untrained. She needed a firm hand to guide her, and an even firmer hand to restrain her.

_A firm hand to guide her…_

A smirk curled his lips. He was looking at this hindrance in a wholly negative view, wasn't he? There were undeniable positives in this situation. Hadn't he originally wanted the girl solely for her power? If he would "kindly" help her control it, she would be soothed, and he would benefit.

And yet, there was a problem to this. He couldn't treat her in the manner of property if he wanted to learn about this "love" that was constantly on Mizoshi's tender lips.

_I'll be a gallant gentleman. She'll never know the difference. Besides, she should be able to control her power. She should want to. _

Still, beneath his rational mind, a doubtfulness was beating in his chest.

_Damned human heart. _

He remembered what had happened yesterday. No matter how hard he tried to diminish the importance of that event, it continued to haunt him. Somehow, the image of Mizoshi draping a blanket over his supposedly unconscious form refused to disappear. It wouldn't have surprised him in the least if she had brushed those loving lips over his forehead. No one had ever done that before. No one would have _dared_. It was fortunate he was in an accommodating mood at that particular moment.

_She loved him. There was no denying that fact. And how did he repay her?_

By locking her in a cell.

Well, that would be the first thing that would have to change. Provided she didn't loathe him too much.

That would ruin his plans before they had even been set in motion.

* * *

_This is what I get for daring to care. This is what I get. _

Her thoughts continued to echo hollowly in her head. Over and over.

What had possessed him to do this? He knew of her power. He knew what she was capable of. What had she done wrong? It wasn't as if she attempted to slay the wind witch. The flames would have never sparked into being had Kagura not baited her.

And now, here she was. Hanging by her wrists in this…dungeon. Hard stone was below, behind, and above her. He was right. There was nothing she could burn here. No wood. No paper. _No people._

Against her will, another sob rose in her throat. The situation was so hopeless. Mizoshi would estimate it had been a day since Naraku had locked her away. How much longer would she remain here? Another day? A week? Forever? She would surely starve if that were the case.

She was oblivious to the tears that ran down her cheeks. They had long since extinguished her fire.

Mizoshi wondered how much more of this treatment she could take. She was cold, hungry, and her wrists were becoming raw and cramped due to the unyielding metal of the manacles. Also, the darkness was getting oppressive. There were no sources of light in this entire cellar.

The basement before her was alive with silence. It was almost unreal. Indeed, Naraku had cut her from the world above. The complete helplessness and the entirety of the isolation around her was making her pant in desperation. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to escape to. Not even in her own mind.

In spite of all efforts to calm her anguish, still more water poured from her hated golden eyes. Perhaps they would douse the amber flames that lurked within.

_Or perhaps they're simply wringing every drop of moisture out of my body so that the end will be all the more swifter. Whichever comes first. _

She was a mess. She was hated more than ever before. Now, Naraku himself had turned against her. How much longer could she realistically remain alive? She'd made an enemy. She'd made _two_ enemies. That much was certain. Soon, Kagura will wish to finish what Mizoshi had so foolishly started. That is, if the dark hanyou ever chose to free her from these shackles.

_He's going to torture me. Probably to death. The man I thought I loved is going to slowly kill me. _

Grunting in pain, Mizoshi straightened her spine. The discomfort was becoming increasingly apparent. Regrettably, she had to pull herself up by her bound wrists to accomplish this.

_Naraku, I'm sorry._

At that moment, a draft caressed her cheek. A draft that carried the faint odor of miasma. Was it Naraku?

But fate was not that merciful. On her lap, she could distinctly feel a sudden heaviness. A heaviness that was _moving_. Too small to be a person, but just as deadly in the right circumstances.

_That touch was so familiar. It almost felt like…_

_Kuro._

Stealthily, the black spider that was literally invisible in the gloom, crawled across the front of her kimono. Mizoshi sucked in her breath and involuntarily shuddered. But, the sensation was gone as quickly as it had come.

_Spiders? He sends his spiders to torment me now?_

However, the spider was better company than what was to come. Following the arachnid came a liquid chuckle.

"Kuro, you're frightening her," he lightly scolded. "Be gone with you."

_Now, the torture begins. _

Fearfully, she gazed up at the dark hanyou. She couldn't see anything save for the redness of his glowing eyes. He was observing her as well.

"Mizoshi," he breathed.

Maddening terror had sunk in.

"Mizoshi," he repeated, lower than before.

He was walking towards her. Closer. _Closer._ Close enough to touch…

All at once, her wrists dropped to the unforgiving stone floor. Apparently, she had just been freed from her chains.

_No escape. No escape now. Even though I've been unbound, I'm too weak to move._

With ease, he scooped her into his eager arms. She didn't even struggle. Another tear fell from her already wet lashes.

"You're crying?" he questioned softly.

She refused to answer him. Besides, her throat had frozen in fear.

Panic rising in her chest, Mizoshi let herself to be carried by this demon from hell. What else was there to do?

Soon enough, a portal of light came into view. The door leading away from the basement.

_Was this…freedom?_

The interior of the main castle rose up around her all too soon. The wooden floorboards squeaked and shifted under Naraku's heavy footfalls. Quivering, Mizoshi closed her eyes and simply clung to his navy robes.

They were walking towards the bathing chambers. She was sure of it. However, this time, there would be no bathing attendant.

_He's going to drown me. _

When they had reached their destination, he automatically set her on her feet in an uncharacteristically gentle manner. The damp shadowy room was yawning and threatening. Not nearly five seconds later was Mizoshi's robe swept off her body by a pair of deft hands.

_He's going to…now? What a bas--_

She was once more seized by those dexterous, dangerous hands. Naraku, the evil hanyou, then carefully eased her nude body in a tub of steaming water that had obviously been prepared specifically for this purpose. At last, he let go of her shivering frame altogether. But not for long.

A cloth was being lightly scrubbed across her back. The scent of aromatic oils filled the air.

_Naraku is bathing me?_

In spite of the seemingly compassionate situation, she began to cry anew. The droplets of water scattered into the pool below her like rain. She heard an annoyed sigh behind her.

"Please stop, Mizoshi."

"Naraku," she whispered hoarsely.

"Be quiet," he ordered.

She was still not to speak? Maybe he would remove her tongue later.

"Mizoshi?" he called from behind her faintly.

She stayed rooted to the spot. She didn't want to look at him.

He growled in irritation. Out of the inkiness, thick fingers grasped her chin; forcing her to drink in the sight ofhis beautiful face. A beautiful face, with cruelty lurking underneath.

"Mizoshi," he pronounced slowly, "would you give me the sole honor of training you?"

* * *

Yay! People like! Dark Naraku is just Better Naraku, huh? (I have an unhealthy fixation with bad boys, lol.) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys! And this is my longest chap yet! Woo-hoo! (Yup, I'm finally in a good mood.)

Sesshy-chansbestpal: Sesshoumaru will be around for two more appearances. (I'm pretty sure about this.) And yes, Ken will be in the story for like three or so chapters.

Sesshys Lover: Well, she certainly LOOKS like one. (She was even topless in one of the manga books I bought.)

Van: Yup, there's a Sesshoumaru fic in the works. It's going to be a sort of origin type thing. It'll explain things in detail about his home life in the past and stuff.

Sakura evil twin of Sango: Yes, Mizoshi will only have fire powers for the rest of the story. This was a sad chapter, huh? The next few will be more romantic than angsty though.


	52. Cleansing It Away

_Training me? First, he brutalizes me, and now, he wants to tutor me?_

But Naraku's offer sounded so sincere. As she watched his face loom above her own, she noticed a kind of gentle soberness. Patiently, he waited for his answer.

"Train…me?" Mizoshi's voice cracked.

"Yes. Do you accept?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but not a sound came out. Her throat was parched.

His brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…so…thirst--"

Eventually, she just gave up. Fortunately, Naraku understood. From the floor below, he brought up a ceramic pitcher.

"Drink," he said flatly.

Gratefully, Mizoshi grasped the container in her trembling fingers and tipped it down her throat. The water was more warm than cold, but she let the triviality pass.

_He must have used this very same water to fill the wooden tub. How generous of him._

Yet, she was too frightened to comment thus. She didn't want any more reason for him to turn against her.

Sated, she let the pitcher drop into the bath itself. She had drunk every last drop. Slowly, energy returned to her strained muscles.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes," Mizoshi replied dully.

"Good. Now, what were we discussing again? Oh, yes. The subject of taming the fire within." The demon smirked charmingly at his hapless naked victim.

Naraku's arrogant manner bristled her. For a moment, she forgot her terror and let the flames of anger rise to the surface. "Perhaps you would have your answer already if you didn't lock me away from all sources of life," she snapped.

In an instant, the dark hanyou's eyes flared redder than fresh blood. Setting his jaw in annoyance, she watched as his hand curled around the rim of the tub. It was almost as if he was getting ready to strike her. She held her breath in dread anticipation.

_Why do I keep doing this to myself?_

Thankfully, he relaxed his grip. His blazing eyes cooled. "Mizoshi," he sighed, "I do apologize for the way I treated you earlier. I overreacted. That is all."

How matter-of-factly he stated this. He didn't even care what he had done or what he might have put her though. It was business as usual.

_Should I have expected him to care for me?_

"But, you still haven't answered my question. Would you allow me to train you?"

Mizoshi gazed right into his burning eyes. "Train me? What do you mean? Like a pet? A castle pet?"

"Don't make me any angrier, Mizoshi," the dark hanyou warned her mildly. "Apologies I don't readily give. What I mean by "train" is just that. I want to oversee your developing power and teach you how to use it efficiently so you're not totally lost in a demon's world. You should be exceedingly grateful I even suggested it."

At his harsh words, another unwanted tear trickled down her nose. _It's too late to turn away. He's seen it._

"Please stop that," he whispered.

Before she could take another breath, Naraku shifted her head in the opposite direction so she could no longer look upon his increasingly puzzling features. For a fleeting moment, the dark hanyou appeared nearly…reproachful.

The cloth was upon her back again. He had resumed bathing her. It seemed that it was the more appealing option at present instead of continuing this conversation. Leisurely, he dipped it into the perfumed water, and delicately scrubbed her skin. He started at her shoulders and sank lower to the small of her back. She couldn't staunch the blush that crept over her face when he did her front. However, he was not seductive with his movements. This was just a mere washing, nothing else. Besides, when the lathered cloth brushed over her wounded wrists, no pleasure could be gained. The torn skin stung like wasps. Still, she remained silent through the entire bath and let the hell demon do what he would.

"Dunk your head," he commanded.

Mizoshi was startled into action. "What?"

"So that I may rinse your hair. What else?"

Still leery about Naraku's motivations, she reluctantly did so, fully realizing the risk she was taking with this unpredictable man. Fortunately, he kept his word and she was brought to the surface again for air, stagnant though as it was. With a sigh of pain, she allowed him to scrub her scalp next.

_My wrists hurt so much… _

In due time, her cleansing ended. Wordlessly, he handed her a thick towel and stalked over to a dark corner.

"Dry yourself."

Shakily, Mizoshi stood. She swathed the towel around her pale body and stepped out of the dirty water. She felt like a new person, but in a similar situation. Hadn't she appeared to Naraku before in nothing but a towel? She foolishly wondered if he found her as desirable now as he did then.

"Come," he commanded. "You need rest, correct?"

She nodded and walked over to the "master's" shadowy space of the manor. There was no other option. She wouldn't get far in this condition on her own.

Gripping her lightly by her bare shoulders, Naraku steered her through the doorway and into the corridor. It took Mizoshi by surprise how cold the castle actually was. She started to shiver from the chill. If Naraku noticed, he did not call attention to it.

At last, a familiar sleeping chamber loomed ahead. _Naraku's bedroom._ It was uncanny that all paths seemed to end here.

_Has he planned a special dinner again? I hope he remembers what happened yesterday._

"Get on the bed," he said. "Relax."

_Relax? _With him

Without meaning to, she stiffened against him. This time, he noted her distress.

Darkly, he chuckled. "Don't worry. You will not be harmed." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Or touched." His lips nearly brushed her ear.

Refusing to blush in discomfort, she instead reclined on the low mattress. Unfortunately, the dark hanyou eased under the silken sheets with her.

"Good night, Mizoshi." His tone was exceedingly formal.

"Good night," she responded in kind.

She wasn't exactly pleased with the arrangements, but she needed to regain her strength. She supposed after she was unconscious, she wouldn't have to experience this present uneasiness with him any longer.

_What will he do now? What does he have in store for me next?_

As if answering her unspoken question, his arms stealthily wrapped around her. She couldn't condone the invasion. Not after what had transpired. No matter how comforting he was trying to be.

_Can't he see that I'm still terrified?_

He paid no heed.

"Pardon me, Mizoshi," he murmured,"but you still haven't given me a reply to my original question."

She thought.

Before she knew it, her lips were already moving. Except, it did not come from her. _It came from the fire within._ "Yes. Yes, Naraku."

"What?"

Seconds later, she found herself staring into his smoldering eyes. He had rolled her over so she could face him. The hell demon had done this solely on his decision of course.

Mizoshi swallowed nervously. She tried in vain to compose herself.

"Yes, I want you to train me, Naraku-sama."

Those smoldering eyes glittered in irritation. "Do not refer to me as that. We know each other now."

_Do we really?_

Sighing, this time in exasperation, Naraku cradled her in his arms once more. Her damp head was allowed to rest on his chest. Sleepily, closed her eyes while her heart thumped with anxiety.

_Here I am. In the spider's web. Unable to escape, even to my own thread. _

The spider had bitten her. How long would it be until he finally devoured her?

* * *

Hey gang! I planned to have this up sooner, but unexpected events took over. Well, thanks to my reviewers for all your support! Also, I hope everyone enjoys the longer chaps. Originally, they were 1,200 words. Now, they're at least 1,400-1,500. I should be able to get them to 1,800 though. I also stress that this will remain a romance. Mizoshi will get over her fear. (Who wouldn't with that bish around?) ;)

Sessy-chansbestpal: Nope, Kagura's not going to die. And the Inu gang really isn't going to show up at all. Sorry.

Sakura evil twin of Sango: Kohaku's still around the castle. But, I don't think he'll be making another appearance. Inuyasha won't show up either. I know it sounds pretty boring, but with Mizoshi's brother and Sesshoumaru around in later chaps, I think that'll add a lot of action.

Fade2Black2008: Yup. Naraku's going to be a teacher of sorts. (Wouldn't mind having him for a teacher.)


	53. Adjusting

Grudgingly, Mizoshi opened her eyes. It was such a torture to awaken in this castle of horror. At least she had slept the night through. Sadly, her position had not changed. He was still _here_.

Daring to peek at the dark hanyou's face, she found that his eyes were still closed. Ever so slightly, she could feel his chest rise and fall under her.

She was faced with a dilemma. If she got up, she would risk waking him. If she stayed, she would have to endure his unsettling presence all the longer.

He made the decision for her. Naraku's eyelids sprang open, revealing blood-red orbs. He smirked upon seeing her.

"Watching me sleep, Mizoshi? Were you concerned for me?"

_How does he always manage to be so damned witty at any point in the day? _

Uncomfortably, she tore her gaze away from the smirking demon. Mizoshi wasn't in the mood. In fact, she just wanted to reenter her slumber.

"Come now, Mizoshi," he soothed. "I won't bite." Unceremoniously, he grasped her wrists, bringing her down closer to him.

She cried out from pain. Her wrists hadn't healed, and his touch was aggravating the tender skin.

Naraku frowned. Then, his eyes roamed over their joined limbs. "Oh." He hastily released her hands. "I didn't realize…"

Mizoshi went to get up from the bedding but saw that she was rather inconvenienced. Under the blankets, she at once recognized she was mostly naked. It was hardly surprising considering she had retired in nothing but a bath towel the previous evening. The towel in question was bunched around her hips, her front left bare. Somehow, this fact had not evaded Naraku.

"Well, well," he purred, "this is certainly a welcome situation to awaken to."

Mizoshi wanted to slap his handsome face. If he dared peek under the cover…

Reaching down, she pulled the scant blanket up over her exposed bosom. Now, at least she could pretend she was wearing clothes under the sheets she was forced to share.

"I presume you are preparing, Mizoshi," he intoned.

She wrapped the silken sheet tighter around her, as if to stave off an invisible attack. "Preparing?"

"For your lesson." The dark hanyou smiled thinly. "Your lesson in how to control your demonic nature. Shall we begin this afternoon?"

She stared at him in wonder.

_He's going to teach _me_ to control _my_ demonic nature? One of the worst demons ever to walk the earth?_

"What are you thinking, Mizoshi?" Naraku moved closer to her.

"Oh, nothing in particular," she lied.

He searched her eyes. Eventually, he gave up the game, and scooted off the mattress. Naraku gazed down at his captured bird appraisingly.

"I will bring you back a kimono. Wait here."

Mizoshi nodded blandly.

_Why is he pretending to care? Doesn't he understand how I feel?_

_Of course he doesn't. One needs emotions in order to feel._

Scarcely two minutes later, the dark hanyou strutted in the drafty chamber with a kimono. It was scarlet with fiery orange peonies. She gritted her teeth at the subtle hint the sumptuous fabric wafted.

_I hate red, and he knows it. Obviously, the point must be made._

He took note of her annoyance and chuckled. "I think that this is the best kimono suited for the occasion." Carelessly, he laid it across the bedding before making over towards the door. However, at the threshold, he stopped.

"I shall wait out here. Do not worry, you'll have all the privacy you desire." With that, he left; the faint scent of miasma lingering after him.

Not even bothering to contemplate, Mizoshi leapt to her feet and tied the summery kimono around her. There. One problem was solved. Behind this layer of silk, she no longer felt so vulnerable. Still, Hell awaited outside the bedroom.

Bracing herself, she walked out into the corridor. The hell demon was waiting.

"Why, Mizoshi. You look…exquisite. It was woven especially for you."

"Thank you, Naraku," she replied crisply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must cook myself breakfast."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

She tensed under her elaborate, tropical robe. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

She looked at the dark hanyou in horror; letting her eyes roam where they would. In truth, it was the first time in a long while where she had actually _looked_ at Naraku.

His dark allure had not diminished. Not the slightest bit. He was dressed as splendidly as when she had first laid her cursed eyes on him in his princely navy blue and violet robes. His jet, rippling tresses resembled nighttime waterfalls. That impossibly perfect pale skin that had been crafted so beautifully radiated pure magnetism. He was so intoxicating. At present, those ivory lips twitched amusedly while his crimson eyes sizzled.

"Well? Do I, my love?"

Naraku's demeanor shook her to the core. She didn't ever want to lay her lips on him again.

_But why can't I stop staring at him?_

Suddenly, Naraku pulled her into his embrace and sealed his mouth over her own. He then immediately released her from the stifling atmosphere of his arms just as quickly. It was almost as if the kiss had never taken place at all. Yet it had. For inside Mizoshi's chest, her heart had turned upside-down.

"Now, run along Mizoshi As you have stated, you need food to eat."

Mizoshi spun on her heel and skulked away, her cheeks reddening.

_I most certainly need food to eat. He kept me in the dungeon for the better part of a day._

On instinct, she traversed the lonely halls to the food preparing area. And lo and behold, the wind witch was standing there, primly holding her fan whilst leaning demurely against the wall. She was as repugnant as ever.

"Kagura," she managed. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting," the woman in lavender replied nonchalantly.

"For me?"

Kagura rolled her luminous eyes. "No. For the Empress. Who else would go into this room?"

"Why?" Mizoshi nearly gasped the word out.

_She's here to finish it. Naraku must've ordered it done. _

"To see how you've been faring. The dungeon is harsh, isn't it? I imagine it would be worse for--"

Mizoshi broke in the conversation before the wind witch could insult her. "So, now you've come to gloat?"

The wench smiled, her ruby lips glistening. "Not at all. I'm here to congratulate you."

_What was this?_

"Congratulate me?" she echoed.

"Yes. I didn't recognize that _your_ kind was capable of such powers. Now, in reality, you could say that you really _do_ have a fiery phoenix temperament."

Mizoshi shot her a glare.

_Why did I tell her of my grandmother's comment? Why did I even bother to share any information with her? She'll only turn it against me if she can._

With a toss of her head, Kagura ignored Mizoshi's venomous glower. "I hope we meet more in the near future, _hanyou_."

A hanyou. Not half-breed, not mongrel, but hanyou. She had never considered herself as such. Still, it was a far cry from being Kagura's equal, or even anything at all.

The wind sorceress strutted out of the narrow chamber, leaving Mizoshi to her thoughts.

_Should I be worried? What designs could Kagura have now? Does this newfound sweetness cover a greater bitterness within?_

Methodical with her movements, Mizoshi poured the water in the pot for the rice grains to boil. As long as she kept busy, she wouldn't have to muse about the wind witch's complete change of personality or her upcoming lesson with her evil _sensei_.

Turning away from the boiling water, Mizoshi nearly let out a bloodcurdling scream when she discovered what was precious inches from her bare foot. _Kuro._ That damned black spider…

The arachnid calmly accessed her with its eight eyes, twitching its eight furry legs. Obviously, it believed she would not step on it. Perhaps it had a death wish.

Yet, in spite of her fear, she forced herself to stoop down and pet its hairy abdomen.

_At any rate, the spider can't speak. It can't yell, gossip, insult, or tease._

She found a small comfort in that.

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are great:)

Nothing really to report. Just that "sensei" means teacher. (Just in case no one knew.) Wow, this is my shortest note in a while…

oblivionknight7: No. Sorry. Inuyasha and co. will not be showing up.


	54. A Lesson's Revelation

The wide bowl of rice had been emptied and pushed to the side. For the first time in nearly two days, Mizoshi's hunger was sated. Now, she rested on the worn wooden planks that constructed the floor of the food preparing area and played with her new "friend."

Kuro had not left the room all through her simple breakfast. While Mizoshi sat at the small table in the far corner with her chopsticks, the arachnid idled by the wall, crawling this way and that. It was almost like it was waiting for her to finish her meal.

Giving into the situation fate had thrust her in; she had gotten up from her empty dishes and walked over to where the spider was.

At present, she was examining the predator from every angle; petting its downy black hair; gazing into its multiple red eyes. Sometimes it would mischievously creep away from her, but it would always skitter back to its original position. It was playing a game. Just like its master, it was playing a game. No doubt Naraku was using his pet to gather information about her whereabouts. Indeed, he was the probably the very individual that had sent the arachnid in here. And as usual, Mizoshi was too stupid to leave.

Sighing, Mizoshi at last raised herself from the floor.

_I can't play with this venomous spider all day. I should be doing something else. _

The arachnid took the hint and slowly inched away, presumably seeking a dark corner in which to hide.

_I should feel privileged the thing didn't puncture my flesh. _

After her experience with Naraku's rage, the spider was the least of her problems. She had honestly forgotten her fear of it.

_Or perhaps I'm simply becoming more acquainted with my environment. How long will it take until the darkness that surrounds this castle and its lord enters my being as well?_

With a heavy heart, she stalked back to her own chamber. It had been a quite awhile since she'd spent any time there.

_It's so cold in this place. It's going to be a hard winter._

Yet again, Mizoshi unwillingly turned her thoughts towards the uncertain, potentially terrifying future ahead. How would she ever live through the snow and ice here? How could she possibly live with a wind witch that wished her ill, a toxic spider, and a nefarious hell demon? And that wasn't counting a certain soul-stealing mirror…

_Although, I shouldn't freeze. I can burn many substances for fuel to keep warm. Maybe I should set the entire castle aflame too while I'm at it. _

She immediately gasped at the notion. What would that accomplish? Naraku would kill her. No question. Setting fire to the web would only accomplish one objective: annihilating the prey. The spider would effortlessly swoop to another crevice to weave another home while the traitorous prey crackled and burned—still stuck in the original web. Oh, the dark hanyou would slay her for even considering it.

_Naraku couldn't read minds, could he?_

In the end, she decided to put all images of fire out of her mind. They would only serve to remind her of the upcoming lesson with the evil shape-shifter.

Rummaging under her mattress, Mizoshi pulled out an unfinished painting. It was her best one yet, even if the subject matter was outdated.

On the sheet of paper was Mizoshi herself. She was swathed in white, including her kimono, shoes, and skin. A pure white maiden. The only details she had filled in with color were her lips and hair. It was her in a wedding costume. She was to paint the groom in his traditional black kimono, but that was ridiculous to think of anymore, wasn't it?

Ripping the paper in two, she felt a deadly calm caress her being. Dreams and fantasies would be pushed aside. Now, she would focus on her survival. On a brighter side, she could use this shredded paper in her lesson. This painting deserved to crisped to a cinder.

_But then the once prospective groom would see it…_

Angrily, she crumpled both halves into a ball. She would soon see if she could call her flames on command. Setting her eyes into a squint, she waited for some sign of smoke.

"Mizoshi?" a soft voice sounded out.

She directed her gaze up to find Kanna the ghostly little girl staring at her. She bit back a scream.

"Yes, Kanna?"

Mizoshi intentionally kept her voice low and non-threatening, and above all, did not even _glance_ into that cursed circular mirror.

_Or maybe that's why this particular incarnation was sent. Does he somehow know of my malicious thoughts? _

"Master Naraku is asking for you in the courtyard," she whispered. "Follow me."

Of course she did not get a say in this. The lesson was at whatever time suited the mentor. Yet, didn't he mention that they were to begin in the late afternoon? Another lie.

They both shuffled through the yawning corridors Mizoshi had learned to loath, sweeping past rotten wood and scattered cobwebs. Kanna stoically set one pale foot in front of the other. Reluctantly, she fell into line behind the eldest incarnation of Naraku. Silently, Mizoshi marveled at the abrupt differencebetween Kagura and Kanna. How could one set her into a rage with a mouth that never quieted and the other scare her senseless with nary a word? She was surprised they were related.

After traversing through various twists and turns, some familiar and some not, they at last came to the entrance of the sandy courtyard. It was then that Kanna wordlessly left, taking her magical mirror with her.

_Good riddance. Yet the _real_ threat is up ahead._

Trying to remain unseen for the moment, Mizoshi walked across the powdery ground. The boulders and craggy rocks rose steeply around her, obstructing her vision. The courtyard was clear as far as she could see. Above her, thevarying shades of the noxious purple clouds competed with one another. Not a ray of sunshine could be glimpsed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of another tint of purple. And it was no wonder. It was the color of his kimono. She watched his lips curl in the parody of a welcoming smile.

"Mizoshi. It's so good to see you. I hope you are excited to begin utilizing your full potential. I have even provided the kindness of assembling a kind of training area."

Mizoshi had noticed. Stray planks of wood were strewn here and there. Empty boxes were lined along the defensive wall. Rags and bits of old towels were thrown together in a pile.

_Had he done all of this for her?_

His voice broke into her thoughts. "Kohaku does excellent work."

Her ears perked. "Kohaku? Where is he?" She had not forgotten the demon slayer boy with the sad chocolate eyes and feverish look.

"Moving on with the lesson," the dark hanyou continued; pointedly ignoring her, "stand over by me, and focus your attention on that crate."

_He's not going to answer me about that boy. I'd half-forgotten him myself._

Complying, she stiffly made her over to the demon. Her eyes locked on the crate.

_What an obedient wench I am. Oh well, all the sooner to get this over with._

"Now," he purred, "unleash your power. The power of flame."

Mizoshi squinted her eyes together and glared at the hulking cube. Nothing happened. Desperately, she tried to will the fire to appear, but still nothing happened. After five minutes, both hanyou gave up.

"Hmm, we must tap into your emotions," Naraku speculated. "Tell me, Mizoshi, what triggered your power before?"

She didn't hesitate to reply. "You," she whispered.

"How fortunate. I'm sure there is a way I can arouse the fire within." He smirked knowingly at his acquisition.

In response, Mizoshi shot him a look of complete distaste, even though it could cost her her life.

"Easy, Mizoshi. I never forced you before. Why start now?" he said cruelly.

It took her by surprise when the hell demon hauled her by the shoulders and forced her to stand in front of him. She could feel his hands pressed into her skin.

"Use your feelings for me," he suggested. "Use whatever feelings I'm awakening in you to activate you power. Either love or hate should do."

_Love or hate._

Closing her eyes for a moment, she searched her heart for a spark.

_I should hate him for all the pain he has caused me. For throwing my "love" back in my face, for being so damned insensitive, for turning against me, for throwing me in that cell, for treating me like his personal property…_

And yet when she opened her eyes again, all her hatred came to naught. The wooden crate still taunted her.

_What does it take? If only this had never happened…_

His hands still gripped her shoulders. His breath caressed her neck.

In an explosion of emotion, the crate suddenly burst into flame. At once, Naraku let her go.

"You did it," he hissed. "Whatever you felt; it achieved your end."

But Mizoshi exhibited no joy, for she realized the truth.

_I love him. That was what I felt. Love. I still love Naraku…_

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers for their support:) 

Sakura evil twin of Sango: Kagura's backing off a while, but she still wants Mizoshi gone. She hasn't truly changed for the better.

werewolfpixie: LOL! Roasted spider…hmm. I know it's a stereotype, but rice is the only thing I really know about Japanese food. About the chapters…well I think it'll definitely be around 10 or more. I know I keep adding more, but I'm trying to find a good place to end the story so it doesn't seem rushed.

MoonlitStarDestiny: That's crazy. Five times? And I'm sure the weather doesn't help.

Sesshy-chansbestpal: No, Mizoshi won't be as strong as Kagura. (With her fan, Kagura dominates.) I'm not a big fan of Good Charlotte, but I love their song "I Just Wanna Live."


	55. Disturbing Truths

"Now, dear Mizoshi, duplicate your feeling for _me_ and set the other objects aflame."

He didn't have to repeat himself. Effortlessly, she directed her burning gaze on the other two wooden crates. Both were set aflame nearly simultaneously. Next, her rapidly tearing gaze seized sight of the wooden planks. One spark, and they were instantly ablaze. The rags of cloth were no exception.

"Easy," he whispered. "You've mastered the technique. Cease now."

His voice was deadly serious. Blinking her watery eyes, Mizoshi stopped. Rooted to the spot, she watched both wood and cloth burn into ashes.

_This is what I am. This is my legacy. Destruction. Reduced to cold ashes none will miss._

_But, aren't phoenixes supposed to rise from the ashes? _

Against her will, her thoughts then turned to her long-dead father.

_Did he possess this power too? A pity he's not here to teach me instead of this…monster. _

_This monster that I love._

"That's enough. That's it for today's lesson." Naraku stated. "We'll begin anew tomorrow."

_Does he mean the lesson or us?_

It was impossible to ponder.

"You may leave now," he told her curtly. "I'll send for you if I have need."

And that was that. Her lesson was over. Chancing to gaze over at the dark hanyou, she saw that he was lost in thought. His red as blood eyes were fastened on the fire that licked along the discarded wooden objects.

_Was he really interested in me, or my power?_

Too many subjects to think on. Wiping away a stray tear, she retreated back into the castle. Apparently he used the courtyard for her instruction to spare the furnishings of his own abode.

The walls immediately closed in on her. She required…fresh air. Yes. She would return to the garden. The garden that bordered her previous accommodations. If Naraku objected, she would know within the hour.

Walking the familiar way, she quietly shuffled into her former chamber. But, there were no happy memories here. No. This had simply been a place to spend her idle time.

Sliding the rice paper screen aside, she stepped onto the stone pathway that wound its way through the flowers. Or rather, it would if there any flowers left in the walled garden. Everything had withered. Everything. Even now, icy frost clung to the rotten husks of plants, damning them back to the dirt all the more quicker. Mizoshi decided not to bother looking in the koi pond. All the fish must certainly be dead by now.

Gazing past the pond, Mizoshi was startled when she realized she wasn't alone. Kohaku occupied the lonely wooden bench that was positioned under the scarlet dogwood. A stray leaf had dropped on the boy's shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Kohaku!" she called out.

The demon slayer boy jerked out of his reverie. Those chocolate brown eyes focused. "Mizoshi?"

His voice was tentative, as if he didn't believe it was she.

Feeling a smile twist her lips, she went over to him. "You remember me?"

"Of course," he replied. "Well…mostly." Kohaku flushed embarrassedly. The boy looked away uncomfortably. "I…I…wanted to see you again, but that lady said you moved. I've just been sitting in this garden you showed me, and here you are."

Mizoshi was taken aback. "You were waiting for me?"

He shook his head. "No," he confessed. "I had assumed we'd never cross paths again."

How honest he sounded.

_There is no permanence in Kohaku's life. No foundation. He could see a person once, and never expect to lay eyes on them again. _

A pang of sympathy squeezed her chest. On instinct, she sat beside the boy. He reminded her so much of her brother.

"Kohaku," she whispered. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

A wide-eyed stare was her initial response. "I'm not sure," he managed at last. "I know nothing of where I come from."

At present, Mizoshi wanted to growl in displeasure.

_How much of Kohaku's memory did he steal? What does he do to make him stay here as a…_slave

An awkward silence had sprung up between them. It was then that Mizoshi decided to ask the question.

"Kohaku, have you ever left the castle?"

The demon slayer boy appeared shocked. "Yes. I have. On various occasions. Usually, when I'm told to perform an errand. And, sometimes…sometimes…" he trailed off.

"What? What is it?" She was instantly alarmed.

"Sometimes I hate it." The boy's lips curled in extreme dislike. Then, to her horror, he gripped his head in both heads. He trembled from head to toe. "Sometimes…I wish it was just stop."

Her heart had skipped a beat. "What, Kohaku?"

The demon slayer boy's eyes bored into her own. "My life."

Mizoshi bit her lip hard. "Surely, you can't mean that."

At the boy's haunted gaze, she switched to another topic.

"How does he let you out of here? Where exactly do you go?"

Now, Kohaku was the one alarmed. "Don't!" his tone quavered. "Don't try to escape. He finds you. He always finds you. And if he does, he'll…"

"I know," she finished for him quietly. Mentally exhausted, she closed her eyes. "I know," she repeated.

Both captives eased once more into an uneasy silence.

* * *

Mizoshi twisted and turned under the silken sheets. Softly, she allowed her breath to exhale through parted lips. In her sleep-fogged brain, she vaguely remembered her talk with Kohaku. They hadn't spent long together though. Shortly after beginning their discussion, Kanna had conveniently wandered into the garden and called him away. Perhaps this time it was for good. However, none commented that they were found together. 

_It's only a matter of weeks now. Maybe sooner. _

Turning on her side, eyes closed, Mizoshi sighed depressedly.

_What next?_

As if to answer her inquiry, she heard the screen that served as a barrier of her own open. Someone was in her chamber…

_Was it Kohaku? Had he come back?_

No such luck. The light, sliding gate could belong to one person and one person alone.

_Naraku is here. _

Impudently, he moved to stand in front of her bed.

"Mizoshi?" His velvety voice caressed the air.

There was no use to pretending she was wrapped up in her slumber. Reluctantly, she gave her eyelids permission to open. Gold struck crimson as their gazes met.

"You're awake." Those lips tugged into a smirk. "Good. Good."

"Why have you come?" she asked hoarsely.

_Does he want to? Tonight? Oh, but I couldn't bear his touch at the moment…_

_Kagura's right. I am the kind of woman she says._

His ruby orbs glittered. "Not for what you are considering, still, I do require your presence in the courtyard. Lesson two is about to begin."

Instantaneously, she sat up in her bedding. "Another lesson? Now? Forgive me, Naraku, but it's the middle of the night."

"It's well past midnight," he corrected her wryly. "Get dressed Mizoshi."

Foolishly, her anger rose to the surface. "What if it's not a suitable hour for me?"

Naraku's features automatically turned cruel. Those burning eyes blazed warningly. "It's suitable enough for _me_." The hell demon eyed her dangerously, daring her to contradict him again.

_It's my throat if I choose not to. _

Giving up, she retied her scarlet and orange kimono from before and followed her "teacher" along the drafty corridor.

All too soon, her bare feet met the sandy ground of the training area. Searchingly, she set her sights on the atmosphere above. Anything was better than staring at the dark hanyou's back for a moment longer.

She had to admit, the skies were astonishing to behold in the evening. The purplish streaks of miasma melted in with the deep indigo of night. Though it was far too hazy to glimpse stars; a stark crescent moon rode the toxic cloud formations. And, illuminated by the celestial object, was Mizoshi's worst nightmare.

The wind witch stood in the center of a courtyard. Casually, she stroked her lethal fan.

They approached each other, eyes locked. The youkai demoness and hanyou demoness stared each other down. Kagura smiled, but it was not pleasant.

It was calculating.

"We are to demonstrate your self-restraint, Mizoshi," Naraku announced. "Let the lesson begin."

His ensuing laughter could've reached the hidden stars.

* * *

Whew! Another chapter gone. I have a lot of action and twists planned further down the road, so this chapter is just preparation. Once again, a big thanks to those who reviewed! 

Sakura evil twin of Sango: Sesshoumaru will make his appearance in 3-4 chapters. He will appear in at least three different chapters. (Good news for Sesshy fans!)

someone: Naraku doesn't use the spider to spy on Mizoshi. Kuro just kind of likes to follow her around. (Like a puppy with eight legs. :))

Sesshy-chansbestpal: I love eggs! Especially omelets.

werewolfpixie: Don't worry, you weren't grouchy at all. Basically, Kagura hates Mizoshi because she loves Naraku and is a bit of a pampered mistress while she is forced to be his servant whilst keeping her away from any chance at love. (And away from Sesshoumaru.)


	56. Heartbroken

_Self-restraint? What was his meaning? _

Feeling very much like the fly, Mizoshi looked first at Kagura and then at Naraku whom was currently grinning openly.

"Mizoshi, you will need discipline on the battlefield--"

_Battlefield? He didn't mention I'd be fighting._

"—and I have taken the liberty of giving you a shining opportunity to prove to us both you can control these "fierce demonic impulses." Besides, I can't have you two ladies killing each other, can I?"

"So, why is Kagura here?" Mizoshi's voice sounded weak and strained, even to her own ears.

The dark hanyou's eyes slitted playfully. "Her presence infuriates you the most, correct? This will be a sort of…test."

"And you didn't exactly tell me either what this would entail," the wind witch broke in.

"Silence, Kagura," Naraku hissed. "No one shall come to any harm."

Mizoshi was growing more and more worried. The hell demon still held that malicious grin.

_No, not malicious. Sadistic would be a better term._

"Now, my child," his eyes swept over Kagura, "tell dear Mizoshi precisely what you feel about her."

The wind witch raised an elegant eyebrow. "Are you sure, Naraku? Will there be any unpleasant consequences attached?"

"Did you not hear me?" The dark hanyou's tone had dropped to a snarl. "Go on, Kagura."

The incarnation switched her gaze to Mizoshi nefariously. Then she opened her scarlet lips. What came out assaulted her senses. The words Kagura used to describe her were near forbidden. Only the men in her former village spoke such terms, and they were abusive drunks and ruffians at that. Usually, they used this particular vocabulary to describe a dishonorable woman.

_Or a whore. _

But, the wind witch didn't merely comment. She elaborated. Criticizing. Patronizing. Insulting. And Naraku, the catalyst of this event, went on smirking.

_He enjoys this. They both enjoy doing this…_

It took considerable effort, but she managed not to burn Kagura to a cinder. Her power was flaring inside her body; almost demanding to be used. Yet, the emotion that prompted it was not anger as the demon from hell had hoped. No. This time, it stemmed from a deep loss.

_He hates me this much? I never knew. I never knew until now… _

Still, the wind witch would not cease. She was taking perverse pleasure in letting her opinions be known and especially watching her face flush with anguish and hurt. Amazingly, those red lips closed once more. Finally. She had stopped. But, that did not cause the numbing pain in her chest to stop.

"Excellent, Kagura. But why end it there? Continue, please. Tell Mizoshi the _absolute_ truth." That mad grin had grown wider.

Again, the incarnation launched into various expletives, using the coarsest language possible. Some were new, and some were already said.

_He likes torturing me? First, the dungeon, and now this? Will I be a toy in this castle to play with and break?_

_Naraku has turned against me. Now, the rest of my existence will be agony. How long can I live? How long can I stand _this

She wanted to cry. All the events of the past week were cropping up in her heart and she just wanted to let the tears fall.

_I have done nothing deserving of this…betrayal. _

The two demons leered at her. They belonged together actually. Both possessed smoky black hair and flashing vermillion eyes. Both had cruelty etched on their faces, and both were attacking. They would continue attacking for as along as she lived.

_I wish I had died in the woods!_

Giving in to her tears, Mizoshi turned on her heel and ran back inside the confines of the castle. She didn't slow; she didn't falter. Not until she was inside her borrowed room did she skid to a halt.

_Let him find me. Let him lock me in the dungeon. Let him whip me. Let him kill me. I no longer care. My fate is sealed anyhow._

Curling under the silken sheets of her bed, Mizoshi let her emotions erupt. She felt disconnected as her sobs filled the empty chamber. It was almost as if the grief-stricken sounds were not truly emitting from her. But they were. The wetness trickling down her cheeks proved that.

The screen had been left open, but she didn't care. A flimsy screen wouldn't stop them. Nothing would.

Rubbing the tears away after several tense minutes, Mizoshi felt a peculiar hard shell starting to form over her heartbroken body. Soon enough, she knew, it would coat her very soul.

But, she no longer cared. About anything. _Or anyone._

* * *

She innocently went on to wonder if she could set herself afire before a fitful sleep came to claim her.

Naraku stood alone under the miasma-filled skies. He had sent Kagura away. If she were smart, she would not pursue the girl further. At the moment, Mizoshi was capable of inflicting any form of damage.

It had come as a shock. True, his incarnation had been overly harsh, but he assumed Mizoshi could take it. How sensitive she still was…

However, he had to goad his incarnation, even though he had clearly seen the hurt in Mizoshi's extraordinary golden eyes.

In truth, he _had_ wanted to make it hurt. Ever since Mizoshi's immature display of crackling flames that had nearly damaged his servant and living arrangements, they had both drifted apart, much to his displeasure. And after he had been so kind after gallantly rescuing her from her cell. He had even brought her to a steaming bath and gave her sanctuary in his own bed. And _still_ she scorned him and treated him with great disdain.

Why did she have to be so…saintly?

Yes, it had been a type of vengeance. Since Mizoshi had treated him with disregard, he proved he could do the same. But, he had never expected her to react quite like that. Get livid, yes, but never run away in such a wild fit of hysterics. And, really, the lesson had been for her own good.

_It's not my fault she can't fortify her own defenses. Is it that she can't take back what she gives? Her enemies won't treat her nicely. _

Suddenly, it struck him. _He_ had acted like her enemy.

_Should that bother him? Weren't they enemies now anyway? Besides, what use was she now anyhow? She was more trouble than she was worth. What had possessed him to take her out of the forest in the first place? He should've just--_

He was trying not to complete that last thought. Against his better judgment, he wandered into the castle. This castle was still his. Some had obviously forgotten that, not mentioning the name of a certain female brat. It was there in the hall that he caught sight of his eldest incarnation.

_Kanna. _

"Come here, Kanna," he spoke softly.

Obediently, she shuffled over to him. "Yes, Naraku-sama?" she whispered.

"The girl. The hanyou girl. Where is she now? Have you seen her?"

"She was running down the corridor," Kanna replied, "but, I know not where she is now."

"Then, I shall just have to find her." Naraku couldn't hide the menace in his tone.

Taking his leave, Naraku smelled the air. She was here. She had turned the next corner and took the western corridor. She must be in her own room then.

Of course. The ruffled and offended bird had flown to its own nest. A pity the spider was going to invade it, and maybe more.

Following Mizoshi's scent, he approached her room. What he saw froze him in his tracks.

She was in bed. Under the covers. As soon as Naraku stepped over the threshold, he noticed a saltiness in the atmosphere. It smelled like the breezes that blew over the ocean waves. After a few quiet moments, he identified what it was. The salt from Mizoshi's tears.

He knew not whether she was asleep or not. She _had_ been asleep, before he woke her up for "training." Apparently, she had cried herself right back into unconsciousness.

As he looked in on her lone bundled form, Naraku felt a twinge of something in his still woefully human heart.

For the first time in several odd years, he experienced the faintest trace of guilt.

* * *

Another dark chapter, mwah ha ha! I promise, this will be the last angsty one for a while. The next few will be sweeter if any were wondering.

Sesshy-chansbestpal: I love corn and eggs:) (Not together though.) Thanks for reviewing!

Off the Beaten Path: Naraku's a bit confused about what he wants, but underneath everything, he's trying to care. Yeah, he likes her. ;)


	57. No Escape

Mizoshi awoke crumpled up on her bed like a used rag. She allowed he blurry eyes to focus as she pushed aside the blanket. Day had dawned again. So, she had managed to sleep the horrible night through after all.

_In my dreamless slumber, I was safe. I didn't have to think or feel. I was blissfully unaware._

Although, she wasn't safe now. Not in the least. The sadistic hell demon and his equally sadistic incarnation could come crashing into this very chamber any second wielding katanas. Of course, both could have killed her in her sleep, but at least then she would've been oblivious to the deed. In any case, there was nothing she could or could've done to halt their efforts.

_Except burn them straight back to hell…_

However, Mizoshi was neither feeling destructive nor mournful. She was merely tired.

_Not to mention disgusted… _

Sitting up on the mattress, she let her eyes wander the shadowy room until her gaze fell on a familiar rectangular shape. It was the book. The book of poems Naraku had given her at their first meeting. She had left it on her beside table and never paid much notice.

Picking it up in her trembling hands, she flung the book across the room.

_There. That _should_ make me feel better. But, somehow, it doesn't. It just doesn't._

The book of romantic writing leered at her from the opposite wall. Thankfully, it had not curiously opened to an ominous page. Good. She got the distinct impression there would be no more "hints."

Cautiously stepping out onto the drafty floorboards, Mizoshi tore off the plain yukata she wore to bed and chose a simple dark green kimono from the depths of her wardrobe. She had initially worn this particular item when she had first arrived to this…abyss. She no longer wanted to impress the dark hanyou with trails of crimson silk. This was _her_.

Now dressed, she quietly she sat on the floor, pondering. She supposed she should cook breakfast, but she truly wasn't hungry.

_What is here to do in this place except while away the time? _

Coming to a decision at last, she rose to her feet. If she spied _him_ in the hall, she would walk right past his threatening shadow. Let him stab her in the back. He'd already done so anyhow.

Tracing the familiar route on trembling legs, she came to the entrance of the walled garden and slid back the screen. If anything, the fresh air should do her some good. And, perhaps Kohaku would be here. It was worth a try.

Mizoshi knew as she dreamily strode across the winding path that the sounds of birdsong should be heard, especially this early in the morning; yet, there was nothing. Not even a breeze. Still, the thick clouds overhead had thinned, and some cerulean sky could be spotted here and there. She took whatever comfort in that she could obtain.

So absorbed in the heavenly formations, she took no heed of the sudden added weight to the wooden bench she had sat upon. It was a sly feminine voice that distracted her.

"_There_ you are. We thought you might've committed suicide. Such a shame."

"Kagura," Mizoshi ground out. She turned to look into the wind witch's heated scarlet eyes.

She smiled demurely. "In the flesh. I was _so_ disappointed our lesson ended so early."

"That was no lesson," Mizoshi hissed. "That was cruel sport for you and your depraved master." She kept her eye on Kagura's lethal pink fan.

"And I thought you loved him," she said offhandedly. The incarnation was rubbing the salt directly in the wound.

_How much does she know? Did Naraku tell her of my idiotic confession?_

"Well, you put on quite a show last night," the wind witch went on, her eyes not quite meeting Mizoshi's.

"As did you," she snapped back.

"Now, now," the second incarnation chided. "Naraku has stated he doesn't want us two ladies fighting. Even though, I only know of one bred lady in this garden. The other appears to be a sulky infant."

Mizoshi's anger flamed in her cheeks, but the wind witch was getting to her feet.

_Lucky for her…_

"As a word of caution, Mizoshi, Naraku was most displeased at your appalling behavior. He says he will to speak to you privately about the entire matter later on."

Her mouth jumped ahead of her. "When?" Mizoshi couldn't keep a note of distress out of her voice.

"Later on!" the demoness screeched. "He doesn't tell me every single detail." With that, she took her leave. Still, that didn't prevent the lavender-encased woman from speaking over her shoulder,

"Oh, and Mizoshi? Only around half of the vocabulary I chose to describe you was accurate. Quit being so grievously offended. You'll be worse off than you'll know if that attitude doesn't change."

Mizoshi was seething by the time the demoness left the grounds. So, she had come to gloat. Kagura was extremely fortunate she did not continue her insults on this occasion, or she would be a smoking pile of ash. However, in the end, Mizoshi knew she wouldn't. She _couldn't_.

_How can I? I would have to answer him should anything happen to his own flesh and blood. Besides, it would be by all accounts murder, no matter if the person were demon or no. _

In spite of this, there were more pressing issues ahead. Naraku's desire to call on her did not sit well with her. The dark hanyou wouldn't gloat as his servant had done; he would punish. Or worse.

_Have I done anything wrong? Anything at all? I didn't ask to be captured and abused. Infant indeed…_

Still, Mizoshi could sense the reason behind Kagura's words. Maybe her temper had gotten the better of her. Perhaps she no longer knew her place. A dangerous position.

Ultimately, Mizoshi resigned herself to waiting. Nothing else could be done.

And so, she passed her day. Bustling in the kitchen, reclining in the garden, and wandering the corridors; taking care to keep a lengthy radius around the door to the cellars. _And the dungeons._

In truth, she was searching for the inconstant hanyou. An insane thing to do, but it was better to face him on her own accord instead of being surprised. And yet, not a trace of Naraku could be seen.

_Was he prowling the countryside again? _

Obviously, Naraku would appear solely when he willed it. He wished to remain unseen at the moment. Consequently, he was.

Surrendering to the inevitable, Mizoshi finally walked out onto the porch that was across from her present chamber. Her next chamber very well might be a cell below.

Nervously, she twined her fingers through her hair.

_Any moment. Any moment of his choosing…_

Anxiously, she watched the demons on the horizon fight, growl, and tear at each other. Maybe she would be introduced to them "later on" when he fed her to them.

An hour had passed. The skies were beginning to darken. Naraku would soon be here. It was rather appropriate for him to arrive with the darkness.

Sure enough, there came a barely audible footstep from behind her. She could almost feel his malevolent aura brushing her back. She shivered, and not from the harsh wind that sprang up only recently.

"Mizoshi," he hissed from behind her.

She was frozen. A state could've been put her in her place.

Stealthily, he dropped down behind her. She could feel his body pressed against her own. Naraku gripped the back of her neck. She tensed at the coldness of his wintry touch.

_It begins…_

Startlingly, he did nothing cruel. In fact, his touch was almost…gentle. Fluidly, he hand trailed down her left shoulder, going on to caress her spine, and then lower still to the small of her back. Seconds later, both hands had been placed on her shoulders. Naraku began to massage them lightly. Inside, Mizoshi had turned to liquid flames. Her eyelids lowered in pleasure.

_This was certainly a welcome change. But…why?_

Curiously, she turned to behold his pale, handsome face, but was stopped by a hand to her neck.

"Don't move," he rasped.

Suddenly afraid, she opened her mouth and a hand was instantly clapped over it.

"Don't speak."

She couldn't utter a sound as Naraku's arms wrapped around her waist. Mizoshi didn't dare protest when she discovered her cheek pressed to the silk of his navy and purple robes.

_What game was he to play now? _

Though she tried in vain to remain composed, her body acted on its own volition. In one desperate heave, she was frantically sobbing in his embrace.

_No escape now. There is no escape._

* * *

Yes, it's another update in under five days! First off, thanks to all new and old reviewers. I appreciate it :) (I'm such a dork, lol.) Mizoshi and Naraku will start to make up now. Sesshoumaru will come soon, as will Mizoshi's brother. 

Sesshy-chansbestpal: Yeah, I like to pile on the heavy drama. And pink? Yuck!


	58. Plots Made

_He could do whatever he likes now. Oh, but I still love him, even if I'm supposed to hate--_

A large hand raised Mizoshi's wet chin.

She was going to meet his crimson gaze, and he was going to react. For better or worse.

At first, his ruby orbs were unreadable. Then, a mixture of awe, shock, and yes, annoyance swirled in their sparking depths. Meanwhile, dewy tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Naraku took this in calmly enough, although his lips curled in irritation.

"Why do you cry?" he asked softly. He wasn't asking matter-of-factly; the dark hanyou seemed genuinely interested.

Mizoshi couldn't form the words. "I'm…I'm…" she sputtered.

"What is it?" Naraku sighed heavily. Her display of emotion was evidently unnerving him.

"I'm…s-s-sorry," she stammered. "For everything. I'm sorry I lost my t-temper in the hall…I'm sorry I r-ran away last night…I'm…" Seconds later, her voice failed her completely.

"Silly girl. Stop this foolishness at once," he snarled. Naraku's expression remained impassive, but anger clearly flickered in those blood-red eyes. Anger…and something else.

_Disbelief? Confusion?_

_Regret?_

"Stop," he repeated. "Before you have something to _really_ cry about."

There was no mistaking the menace in his tone. It was the same tone he used when he had locked her in the stone cell.

Immediately, she pressed her hands to her eyes in an attempt to cease the flow. When she chanced to open them again, she found his features had lost some of their fury.

"Don't you dare waste tears on something so trivial. It's over now," he proclaimed crisply.

_Wonderful. Now, I really do resemble an infant._

Yet, no matter how repelled Naraku was by her weeping, he did not let go of her.

_Strange. I half-expected him to revel in my tears. Maybe even lick them like a precious elixir._

In the space of tense silence, his breath stirred the air once more.

"So, are we no longer foes? Can we live in peace now?" Again, he looked fascinated with her impending answer.

_I honestly don't know. Can I? Can we? Is there a chance? My feelings for him haven't changed, but circumstances certainly have. He could and would kill me in the future if I continue to displease him…_

_So, I won't._

"Yes," she replied, her voice cracking a bit. "Everything can start…fresh."

_No, it can't. You know it can't. You're just making him happy. But, what's wrong with that? _

The dark hanyou was smug. "Excellent. Forget about what happened yesterday. Kagura hates all that come in contact with her, including myself. I wouldn't take anything she says to—_heart_." He lingered on that particular word, as if it too intrigued him.

She wondered abstractedly if he knew about Kagura's fondness for the dog youkai named Sesshoumaru.

"And now," he pronounced excitedly, "this will be proof of our reunion."

One moment she was peaceful in the relative sanctuary of his arms, the next, his mouth was invading her own. Reluctantly, she forced herself to return his ravenous kiss.

_He still desires me as well. _

Mizoshi found this less than comforting.

_I'm still his obsession. I'm still his possession. So, to him, nothing _has_ changed. My opinions do not count._

Finally, the dark hanyou broke away from her. Privately, she was relieved.

"I shall call on you tomorrow so we can continue our lessons. Do not worry. Kagura will not be invited to any. I wish to keep our actions…intimate from now on."

She smiled sweetly at her "lover." He noticed this, and permitted himself a smirk of accomplishment.

Assured of his power over her, Naraku then stalked away, that smirk still twitching his lips.

_This is what I am now. The escort to a demon. Why was I so naïve? Did I honestly think I would earn a place in his affections? Did I think we would get married? Have a family? _

Mizoshi hated to admit it to herself, but the wind witch was absolutely right. All along, she had spoken the truth. Now, Naraku would twist and manipulate_ her _until she was just as bitter and wanton as his own incarnation. Should she refuse, she would break.

_No! It won't end that way. I'll find a way to escape. I'll play along with my captor and the next time he takes me out of this castle, I'll run._

No, she had not forgotten that Naraku had once taken her out of the castle. No better than a fool, she had_ picked flowers _under his scrutinizing gaze instead of darting towards the trees.

She would distract him on the next occasion. Yes, a fantastic plan was starting to from in her anxiety-ridden mind.

_I shall set his robes aflame with the very power he seeks to usurp. Then, with his concentration broken, I will run into the underbrush and seek out the closest village I can. _

However, she first needed to oust the spider out of its poisonous web. A near impossible feat.

_In spite of everything, I'm beginning to become him already. Here I am, plotting, just like Naraku would do. _

This fact would not disappear, no matter how far she traveled.

* * *

Mizoshi was not a good actor.

Underneath, her sweet and vulnerable façade, Naraku could sense her taking up arms. _Against him._ She was formulating plans in that artistic brain of hers no doubt. Plans she probably would've never had the opportunity to from if she had remained with those idiotic mortals. Nor would she have had the opportunity to light a fire with a mere eye-blink.

_She doesn't trust me. I know it. She may not even like me anymore, but still…she could learn to._

Smirking, Naraku held the hive in his thick-fingered hands. The winged insects were inside, calmly waiting for his direction. At least he had _some _obedient servants.

The sting had been taken out of the wound, but the wound itself still remained. Time would heal it. He would make it so.

However, all would come to naught if she entertained notions of running away.

_I shall cease those imaginings, should Mizoshi have painted them on the blank canvas of her thoughts. _

"Keep a watch on her," he instructed the buzzing hive. "Don't let her do anything out of the ordinary."

Satisfied, he watched several _saimyoushou_ crawl out of the hive and take flight; ready to do his bidding. They would keep his prize under constant surveillance. Indeed, the venomous hell wasps already watched Kagura. Why should Mizoshi be any different?

_I should've kept my eye on her from the start._

Yet, his own thoughts disturbed him.

_Why do I want her to like me? Should the disdain of a childish village girl unnerve me, Naraku?_

After considering, the answer was quite simple. He had no control.

_I want her to want me. I want her to have an eternally burning torch blazing in her chest. Then, she would be mine. And, I, would be hers. _

Apparently, he had pushed his prey too far. Now, the bird thrashed wildly against her bonds. So, the spider would have to subdue her. Not kill her with its toxins, but incapacitate her. Who knows? She might even enjoy the pleasure the drug would bring.

Smoothly, he slid the hive into the richness of his robes. He would always have need of the hive's services.

Turning on his heel, he went to exit the veranda that he had chosen as a suitable spot for his mechanizations when he spotted a glimmer of stark whiteness.

Kanna. He had expected her company.

Eyes fixed on her master; she glided towards him. "Naraku-sama? You are troubled."

"Yes. So I am." It was useless to embellish the truth with falsehoods. Kanna knew.

That polished mirror he himself had bestowed on her gleamed with her every step. Her fair head rose to meet his own. "Shall I take her soul, master?"

This would be the second instance she asked him that. A few days ago, he would've seriously considered. Luckily for the girl, he had new resolve.

"No. Should she need to be eliminated, I will handle it personally. Be sure to shadow her whenever she wanders the halls, as well as your sister."

Kanna simply nodded, her hematite black eyes absorbing the information into her very being.

_This youkai daughter in particular lives for me. She would die for me. Unfortunately, she's a mere incarnation of my own flesh. Though useful, she has no will or devices of her own. She serves me not by choice, but by rote. Mizoshi on the other hand…_

Waving Kanna away, Naraku was left solitary in the night-black darkness that had swept over the balcony. The breeze blew his ebony locks about him.

_Mizoshi will not be leaving. Either through death or by escaping. I have never had any successfully untangle themselves from my threads. _

Should Mizoshi continue to disobey him, she would discover the price was dearer than she could have ever anticipated.

* * *

Thanks to all reviewers out there for your support!

NarakusTwinSister: No, there won't be a friendship between the two. Kagura just likes confusing her. :) (I guess good cop, bad cop.) And yeah, Naraku was a bit OOC for the chapter's end, but I'll try to keep him in character for the most part right up until the end of the fic. (And it's not going to be a fairytale ending.)


	59. The Third Lesson

Mizoshi curled her arms around her pillows.

The castle was quiet. Almost…too quiet.

_Like a graveyard. _

The screen that divided her room from the main corridor had been daringly left open. Good sense told her to close it, but then again, a paper screen wouldn't keep the devil out. Outside, she could perceive only bare floor and inky shadows. Not a soul was lurking around. In spite of this, Mizoshi still felt eyes upon her person. Even when she had lain unconscious, she had the vague notion she was being observed. Once, Mizoshi swore she had heard the drone of rapidly beating wings, but surely all insect life would've died in the harsh autumn weather, wouldn't it?

Not satisfied with her reasoning, Mizoshi at last raised herself from the mattress and nearly shrieked. Something had settled itself near her body. Something big and hairy.

Trembling now, she bent down to take a closer look. It was Kuro.

_It's just the spider. Calm down. It's just the spider. _

Weeks ago, Mizoshi would've been terrified. Now, she knew there were worse things that walked the earth's surface than arachnids.

_The stealthy thing must have crawled right over my mattress. Why do I have to deal with this as soon as I awaken?_

As if sensing her train of thought, Kuro scampered back onto the floorboards. She took this as a signal to vacate her bedding and get dressed in a proper kimono. This time, she chose a sunny yellow robe with ivory daisies growing from every contour.

_Wishful thinking. The sun never hits this place. _

With a heavy feeling of sadness, Mizoshi turned back towards the yawning screen that led to the world of demons and intrigue beyond. She froze.

_Did a shadow just flicker past? No. It must be my imagination. My mind is working overtime._

However, there was no mistaking the sound of a body stumbling against the wall. A sinking sensation settled in the pit of her stomach.

_Is it another innocent being slaughtered? Or did Kagura displease her master again._

Mizoshi found herself nastily hoping for the latter, but that was the least of her problems at present.

Tensing, she moved over towards the corridor itself. She held her breath and waited. Another thump sounded, along with a small groan. Steeling herself for the inevitable, she was genuinely startled when she saw the demon slayer boy come into her range of sight.

"Kohaku!" Without thought, she ran to the boy. He observed her with a wavering gaze in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Kohaku," she said more gently this time. "Did something happen? Are you injured?"

"I'm all right," the boy replied feebly. "It's just…I haven't eaten in a while…"

"A while?" She stiffened. "How long exactly?"

Kohaku shrugged. "Two or three days."

"Aren't they feeding you?"

Confusedly, the boy scanned her face. "No. I fend for myself. Everything I eat is gathered from the woodlands. Except, I can't find anything…"

Mizoshi was shocked by this development. Again, Kagura wasn't completely wrong in her assessment that she was a pampered "castle pet." However, it had not been of her choosing to be brought here as such.

"Come, Kohaku," she sighed. "I'll cook breakfast."

His eyes widened. "For me? Won't you get in trouble?"

Once more, liquid anger burned in her blood. "Why would I? I'm sure the master can pilfer any foodstuffs he desires."

_Damn him. Damn him back to hell._ _I'm certainly not going to let Kohaku go hungry. Naraku can rant and rave for the next two weeks as far as I'm concerned. Surely, he wouldn't lay a hand to permanently damage his two slaves, would he? The worst that would happen is another stint in the dungeon._

Satisfied with her impending defiance, Mizoshi led him by the hand to the food preparing area.

"Here, Kohaku. Sit at the table. I shall boil some rice." She used a soothing, motherly tone. Mizoshi didn't wish to upset him anymore than he already must be.

Unsteadily, the demon slayer boy complied as she poured the rice grains. She would have to make extra so Kohaku could have a second dish if his stomach willed it. The two did not speak. Mizoshi could feel Kohaku's stare upon her back, but not a syllable was uttered. Finally, she came to the table with two steaming bowls. The boy began steadily devouring the food immediately. Smiling to herself, Mizoshi raised her own chopsticks to her lips.

_Well. This is a welcome change. Someone to actually dine with. Who _isn't_ evil._

All was calm, until a familiar sight darkened the doorway. It was Kuro. Crawling straight to Mizoshi.

Sighing in annoyance, she let the spider inspect her. Eventually, she just gave in and scooped it into her lap. Her aim to prevent Kohaku from seeing it. Safely, it would be hidden under the table. However, judging from the sound of ceramic breaking, she could guess the demon slayer boy had already seen it.

"Mizoshi!" he gasped. "Why are you handling that huge spider?" The boy jerked so quickly to his feet, he nearly succeeded in losing his balance. "Kill it!"

"I can't. It's Naraku's." It took no more than a second to realize what she had just said.

"You mean…it's his?" Kohaku backed away from her, as if she were a huge arachnid too.

"He's perfectly friendly," she tried to reason. "Here. See?" Mizoshi rose from the table.

"Keep back!" he shouted.

Kuro hissed in irritation at being disturbed. The spider bared its fangs at Kohaku. This did nothing to help the situation. Just as she was going to give into helplessness, Kagura appeared.

"Is there a problem here?" The wind sorceress's scarlet eyes roamed over Mizoshi without interest, but sparked when she spotted Kohaku.

"Kohaku. There you are. I've been looking all over creation for you."

Trembling, the demon slayer boy could only stare.

"Your presence is required by the _emperor_," Kagura stated sarcastically. "Come with me."

Kohaku was apparently acclimated to this treatment. Without struggle, he followed the demoness. Still, the wind witch had to glance back at Mizoshi for a cutting remark.

"Oh, and clean that up, would you? If you don't want the master to see that is."

Of course. Mizoshi had watched first-hand what happened when a priceless ceramic had been broken with Naraku about. Kagura must still have welts.

Sadly, she stooped down and began picking up the jagged pieces.

_Poor Kohaku. I must seem as evil as _him_. Why does that spider have to constantly follow me around?_

The arachnid had left. As soon as she had set it down, it happily skittered away.

A good thing _it_ was happy. She herself was anything but.

* * *

The veil of depression had not lifted, and it definitely did not improve when Naraku came to call on her at sunset.

Silently, he had entered her chamber whilst she worked over her paints.

"Mizoshi, it's time you had your third lesson. Follow me."

Putting down her brush, she walked behind the dark hanyou. It was pointless to argue. Yet, this time, they were not heading out to the courtyard. No. This time, they were going to the bathing chamber.

"Naraku?" she called out.

"I'll explain when we get there," he claimed.

They walked into the foggy, humid interior of the rooms soon enough. Wheeling around, Naraku met her gaze with smoldering eyes.

"We will have the lesson here. Surely, there is enough water to put any fires out. Now, sit on the floor here."

Grudgingly, she complied. Mizoshi never much cared for being ordered around, especially by this hell demon, but the sooner she obeyed, the sooner this would over.

With a smirk on his lips, he sat down as well—right behind her. Instantly, his hands were on her body. She tensed, but he did not pull away.

"Mizoshi," he whispered silkily, "you will need to learn how to control your power of flame in every emotion you will encounter. We have explored resentment. We have explored anger and sorrow. Now, we shall explore--"

Expertly, with finesse, Naraku kissed the space behind her ear before nibbling on the lobe itself. She blushed.

_Surely, he couldn't…_

_…but, on the contrary, he most certainly could. _

"—passion," he positively hissed. A mere instant later, his hand was entangled in her hair. "That is, if you want to learn."

Mizoshi silently cursed her fate that she had been rescued by this lust-filled hanyou.

_At least Sesshoumaru would have never touched me. No. He would've killed me instead._

Yet,in the end, she closed her eyes in defeat. Her flesh was already responding, and her heart still beat with unrequited love.

_This lesson will not be dull. Not in the slightest._

Undaunted, Naraku went on to caress her neck. It was then, Mizoshi had the most absurd thought cross her mind.

_I wonder if he's worried I'll just end up setting him on fire?_

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Greatly appreciated! The next chapter will contain some loving, but it'll be nothing explicit. (This isn't even an M rating.)

Shaynie M.: Yes, Kanna and Kagura are full-youkai while Naraku is just a hanyou. (I'm still a bit confused about that actually.)

swimchiki: Yes, Naraku and Mizoshi will end up together. At the moment, Naraku doesn't realize the concept of love, and only wants her to be his, but that too will change.

Sakura evil twin of Sango: Kuro's still here, and he'll be showing up at least once in later chapters.

Sesshy-chansbestpal: Mizoshi will not be staying in the castle for much longer, but she won't have to try to escape. Sorry to sound vague, but I don't want to give too much anyway. ;)


	60. Naraku's Decision

There was no fight in her body. None at all.

_She does not protest. Of course. It matters little if Mizoshi is a hanyou; she is still primarily human. Therefore, she still must_ love _me, as any weak human would. How pathetically touching._

Teasingly, he stroked her throat, running his hand down her curves to her immaculate kimono tie. His assault of kisses had not halted.

_Women by far are the easiest beings to manipulate. All one has to do is hit the right places. This newest conquest of mine won't be any different._

Yet, she was. She was different. For she was one who loved him. Sadly, no other female ever had the opportunity to develop feelings for him, not that any ever would have.

_Obviously, she enjoys the company of dark men. But why, I wonder? _

Indulgently, Mizoshi sank further into his embrace. "Naraku," she breathed.

"You haven't yet answered my question." A liquid chuckle escaped his mouth.

She hesitated a bit. All of a sudden, the turned her head so she could look into his eyes, and he was floored at what he found there. The gold in her orbs shimmered in a glittering haze. It was if she were on the brink of tears. Nevertheless, those hated droplets of water couldn't wash away the love that was glowing there. Frankly, it made him uncomfortable to think on it, so he crushed his lips against hers instead. Naturally, this entailed him to close his eyes in the process. He didn't want to bear witness to her delusions of romance anymore.

_I don't need an answer. She's already answered my inquiries. However, I have a query or two of my own… _

Softly, he brought her down to the floor. At the moment, all questions would have to wait.

Naraku wasted no time exploring Mizoshi's charms; caressing each new part of her flesh he uncovered with his own. Watching on with glee, he observed the flickering fires of her delight rise higher as his fingertips ran along her now nude skin. He was stoking the coals. Soon enough, the blaze would burn.

The girl gasped under his ministrations. "Naraku. I…"

Once more, he silenced her with a kiss. He had no desire to hear _that_ word.

_A woman has never accepted my presence so completely before._

Her hands were upon him as well, but he took little or no note of it. Feebly, her fingernails scratched at his chest, but other than that, she was completely lost in the sensations he alone created. Still so inexperienced in the act.

_Exactly the way it should be. I hold the power here. _

Yet, he did have the wonder. If he truly held the power, why was he endeavoring to please her?

The next few moments were as bright as flame. The world was burning, and Naraku was trapped in the heat. His eyes sprang open in disbelief.

_Hot as lava… _

At once, he became alarmed.

_Would she dare? _

And then, ripples of merciful cooling broke out along with the beads of sweat that were currently rolling down their bodies. The inferno had lost steam. All at once, the conflagration had sputtered off, and both were embroiled in the aftershocks. Immediately, his first assessment was that he had not been set aflame.

_So, she can control her emotions. _

That made one of them. Because he knew no longer what to think.

"Naraku," she groaned.

He stiffened atop of her and couldn't help but gaze into those eyes of fiery yellow.

"Naraku," she repeated. She stretched out her arms for him, but fell asleep before they even made contact. A small, satisfied smile decorated her glowing face.

As he watched her, he became overwrought. With emotions. Emotions that had stirred beneath the surface only short weeks ago, but hadn't clawed themselves to the surface until now.

_Like restless corpses quickening with supernatural unlife; scrabbling at the mound of dirt that covered their graves._

He had been a corpse once. A near corpse anyway. A man who could no longer move. So, he asked to be awakened again. Still, he was dead inside. Emotions were nothing. Even when the priestess that had sparked his creation died, there was simply…nothing. In any case, she would have never returned his affections. Onigumo's heart had eventually ceased to beat. Now, that same cursed heart was rattling at his ribs.

_I cannot abide this! Every time I try to take her, she takes me! She is not my captive as much as I am hers. _

After hastily getting redressed, he impatiently scooped her up in his arms and automatically carried her to her own room. Mechanically, he laid her on the bed. She would sleep here…for tonight.

_This "experiment" hadn't worked well out all. As intriguing as finding what love was all about, I had never expected to feel. Make _her_ feel, yes. Keep _her_ as my amusement, yes. Manipulate her and her love, yes. I realize now I'm manipulating _myself _by letting her remain here. I'm being played a fool by my own intentions. _

Almost on its own volition, the Shikon jewel appeared in his hand. It was a reminder. A reminder from his demon half.

_This is my sole objective. This is what I live for. Nothing else. Mizoshi has gotten in the way of this for far too long. This game must end. _

The violet luminescence emanating from the gem was lovely. Certainly lovelier than _gold_. As he focused his attention on it, it became increasingly clear what he must do.

Always, Naraku had likened himself to the earth. He shaped it to his physical desires, and ensnared all he could of its surface with his woody tentacles, including the girl herself. But, Mizoshi's fire was too brilliant. She threatened to destroy all he had painstakingly won and created, even this castle.

Never would he allow that to happen.

Cradling the incomplete jewel, he stalked towards the door. On his path, he discovered a sheet of paper.

_What has she been depicting now?_

To his relief, it wasn't of him or of her dreamy illusions. It was of a humble dwelling; a small cottage surrounded by trees. Perhaps this painting was even of her own former home.

_Then I shall send her back there if that is what she yearns for… _

* * *

Mizoshi awoke without feeling harassed for a change. In fact, she had slept rather tranquilly. And, with a sudden blush staining her cheeks, she remembered why. 

_My lesson. My wonderful lesson. So. Naraku does care. There was no mistaking his uncharacteristic tenderness last night. _

_Maybe, just maybe, if I pray hard enough, we can be together. _

_I knew he couldn't hate me. Not for a second. I'm sorry I ever doubted._

As if on cue, the man that meant more to her than anyone on the earth's surface sauntered into the room. He bore a tray that held a meal and a teapot. Immediately, she sat up, and couldn't contain her expression of gladness.

_We are to have breakfast together? After all this time? Things are turning out to be just fine, after all. _

Heavily, the dark hanyou set the tray down. He looked up at her. "Sit," he commanded flatly. "There is something very important I wish to discuss with you."

The change was instantaneous. Her face fell. Horror swept through her; chasing away her happiness.

_Something important to discuss?_

Frowning, she scooted onto the floor, taking her place at the table. Her meal smelled heavenly, and she could see it was truly filling. Smoked trout laid over top a pool of rice in the center of the plate. Four ripe plums bordered the edges. An impressive presentation. In fact, the most impressive she'd seen so far.

"Eat," Naraku ordered. "You will need your strength for today."

"I'm not hungry," she replied hotly. "And why do I need my strength for today?" A progressively sinking feeling pervaded her stomach. "Why? What's going on?" Mizoshi's voice became hoarse with anxiety.

The dark hanyou bent his head towards hers. Those crimson eyes shone dully with grim seriousness. "You will be leaving the castle."

"Oh? For another walk?" Her tone turned hopeful.

"No. I am granting you your freedom. You will leave the castle this afternoon with my incarnation. I am returning you to the world of the light."

Her mouth opened in absolute devastation. All Naraku did was watch on soberly.

_How can he remain so calm?_

Because to Mizoshi, the world as she knew it just ended.

* * *

(sniffs) I made myself sad writing that. Yes, it's true. Naraku's going to let Mizoshi go. (shields self from various blunt objects) But, without a shadow of a doubt, I promise they will be together by the story's end. And this isn't on an impulse; I was planning to do this for a while now. As a small comfort, Sesshoumaru will be showing up soon, (with Kagura if that pairing is your thing), and Ken will be introduced. (Another OC, but he's not going to be a Gary-Sue.) Oh, and Kuro will appear again. He hasn't been given the boot. :) 

Thanks to all for your wonderful reviews and continued support. The story's taking on a bit of a change, but I hope it will ultimately be a good one.


	61. A Parting Gift

Mizoshi gripped the table in front of her to keep from toppling over. "W-why?" she blurted out. "Is it something I have done? Have I displeased you?"

"It has nothing to do with that!" Naraku snapped. "It is for the best, and my word is law. If you recall, we had a conversation similar to this before. However, this time, there will be no room for argument. You will leave mere hours from now. Now, _eat_."

Leaving her plate untouched, she mulled over Naraku's behavior. He was really letting her go? Now? But why? Did it have anything to do what had transpired last night?

"Dear Mizoshi, you do not belong here," he continued silkily. "You belong in the world of daylight and flowers. No longer will I keep you from it. You couldn't possibly survive in this miasma-soaked castle for the entire winter. Consider yourself exceedingly lucky. Most often, I absorb demons--and half-demons--into my own body when I no longer wish to house them."

She was at a loss. Perhaps she had misheard him. "Absorb…them?"

"I absorb demons to increase my powers," he explained with a hardened glint in his eye. "It is very fortunate your measly power of flame doesn't interest me. Pity. I thought it would've been stronger."

It felt like she had been slapped. "So…you kept me around…for that? You mean you never…" Helplessly, she let the sentence trail off into the stifling air.

"Why else?" the dark hanyou scoffed. "And now, you shall return to the realm I have abducted you from."

"You don't care for me at all?" Mizoshi balled her hands into fists. Suddenly, in her flare of anger, a memory rose to the surface. "But you said you loved me! I heard it. Right before I fell asleep one night that I spent in your bed, you murmured it into my ear!"

"You must have been mistaken, Mizoshi. I have never used that word. Not even once in all the decades I have been alive."

His tone was cavalier and nonchalant. But, she wasn't a fool. She _knew_ she had heard him say it. And now, he denied it all to her face. Still, he was a powerful demon. Even though raw anguish was twisting her heart, she very well couldn't scream her displeasure at him.

Searchingly, she stared into those beguiling garnet eyes. There was only a dead calm reflected there. But, why was he sitting there so tensely? Why was his spine so unnaturally straight? It seemed he near had to force himself to stay and speak.

_Is it possible, deep down, he doesn't want to let me go? _

_So, why is he?_

Rising from the table, the dark hanyou fixed her with his gaze. "Now, _eat_. I don't expect to repeat myself. When you are finished, come into my room. I shall meet with you there. And then, you will meet Kagura in the courtyard. She will transport you within walking distance to the nearest village."

In seconds he was gone. Evaporated. With Naraku no longer present, the tears began to fall. Within moments, they dotted her food, but she did not care. She had no desire ever to eat again.

_He's letting me go. He's letting me go. He's—_

Suddenly, her mad, circling thoughts ceased. Pausing, Mizoshi reconsidered.

_He's letting me go… _

At last, she would be free. Free to walk under the trees, free to gain warmth and energy from the sun, free to behold the puffy white clouds…

Oh, the possibilities were endless. And she would be amongst people. Not demons with sinister designs, but actual people with normal emotions.

In spite of her lingering sorrow, she forced herself to devour the fish and rice. She even managed one plum, even though it tasted more bitter than sweet. Or maybe it was just her frame of mind.

Rising from the table, she went over to the wardrobe and swung the maplewood doors open for the last time.

_What should I wear?_

All of a sudden it came to her. She chose the silk scarlet kimono Kagura had dressed her in for her first shared meal with the dark hanyou. Naraku had a preference for red. Knowing this information, Mizoshi couldn't staunch one absurd thought:

_Maybe if he sees me wearing this, he'll reconsider his decision. _

After she was robed, Mizoshi gathered the remaining three plums. She might grow hungry on her journey. If Naraku allowed her to take them of course.

Turning to her bed, she plucked out all her paintings from under the mattress and drew them to her chest. She couldn't bear to abandon them.

_And why should I? They're all I have left._

Satisfied, she left her sleeping chamber for the final time. Mizoshi had taken all she could. Now, she must meet Naraku. Again, for the final time.

_I hope I can control myself. I can't break down in front of him. Besides, this is supposed to be a happy occasion._

_Right?_

Rubbing her eyes a bit to ensure every bit of moisture had been erased, she entered Naraku's private apartment. He was already standing there. Waiting. In his hands, he carried a cloth-covered package.

"I see you are ready," he intoned stiffly. "Here. A gift for the road. I'm sure you'll appreciate it when winter arrives in your new home."

Trembling, Mizoshi stepped forward and took the carefully wrapped bundle. Sitting on the floor, she slowly unwrapped it under his roaming stare.

"Oh, Naraku…" she murmured as she slowly lifted the beautiful kimono out of its confines. "It's…beautiful…"

She shook out the sleek, flowing fabric and admired the stunning handiwork. It was a kimono fit for a princess, even more extravagant than what she wore now. The robe was of iridescent mauve and silvery green; the traditional shades of winter. In the faintest of designs, boughs of pine trees branched out across the patches of viridian. It was simply breathtaking.

Mizoshi eyed Naraku suspiciously. "You want me to wear this?"

"When the first snow falls, yes."

The two hanyou were left gazing at each other. Golden met crimson.

_And it would be the last time they would ever meet._

The dark hanyou smirked lightly. "Now, I believe Kagura is waiting for you. I'm sure you want to feel the grass underfoot after all these weeks, don't you?"

"I suppose."

Mizoshi knew she had just been dismissed, but she couldn't force herself to walk away. She didn't want to. She did only a day or two ago, but not anymore.

"Goodbye, Mizoshi," Naraku said mildly. "I wish you every happiness in the future."

"Goodbye, Naraku." Her voice cracked. Instantly, Naraku's eyes glittered in irritation.

"Kagura is waiting. Go. _Now._"

"Thank you, Naraku, for your generosity," Mizoshi managed to gasp out before turning on her heel and breaking into a run. In her arms, she carried the kimono, the plums, and the half of dozen or so of her paintings.

_If I hadn't run, I'd have never moved at all. I couldn't just simply walk away. _

Dazedly, she entered the courtyard and encountered the scarlet-eyed wind witch scowling at her.

_But here I am._

"Come on. We don't have the entire day to languish," she snapped.

_At the very least, I won't have to see Kagura anymore._

Reluctantly, she approached the bitter woman whose scowl only deepened the closer Mizoshi came.

"You're certainly prepared for the occasion," she spat, regarding the items Mizoshi carried. "That junk better not weigh us down, or it's all going off the side."

Mizoshi ignored the jeers. "The side of what exactly?"

The wind sorceress threw her a look of superiority. With aplomb, she tugged out a downy feather from her elaborate, wispy-haired bun. Carelessly, she tossed it to the ground. The little feather wafted for a split second in the air before suddenly transforming into a giant feather. She took in the scene with silent wonder.

_The feather's size has increased so dramatically; it's big enough for two to sit upon. Is this what we are to travel on?_

"Well? Don't just stand there. Get _on_," she hissed.

All Mizoshi could so was stare in confusion.

_I don't want to. I want to stay. But, he says I have to leave…_

Kagura noticed her bewilderment. Assuming Mizoshi was perplexed by this abrupt alteration in form, the haughty demoness chose to flaunt her abilities.

"Naraku is not the only one with power here."

However, Mizoshi paid little attention to her bragging. This in turn caused the wind witch to grow unrestrainedly impatient.

"Enough of this! Let's go, you stupid wench! Get on that feather!" she snarled.

Suddenly, Kagura shoved her onto the plume's velvety surface. Mizoshi was nearly knocked over in the process. Scarcely moments later, the wind sorceress sat by her side. And then they were off. Spiraling into the amethyst-tinged clouds.

"We're so high up!" Mizoshi gasped, fearfully gazing back down to the sandy courtyard they had just been standing in.

The demoness rolled her eyes. "Of course we are. That's the entire principle behind flying, isn't it?"

In truth, Mizoshi had flown in the past. But back then, it had been with a man she believed had truly cared for her. At the time, she didn't believe the dark hanyou would have ever let her drop to the cold earth. Never let her go. Yet, she was none too sure about what his incarnation might do. This sour incarnation that had never approved of her presence in the first place…

"Don't worry," the malevolent sorceress chuckled. "I won't throw you from this high perch in the hopes that you break your neck. Besides, the master has told me in excruciatingly painful terms of what he would do if he discovered you were harmed by my hands."

This statement didn't reassure Mizoshi, but, regardless, she couldn't help a tiny bit of wetness escaping her lashes.

_He cares. He cares enough to still see after my safety. Yes, Naraku does care for something for me, even though this scene points to the contrary. _

As if on the same wavelength, Naraku himself strode out of the castle. He was clothed in his cream and lavender yukata; the darkness of his ebony locks complimenting the paleness of his light dress nicely. He was so beautiful in the early morning light.

_And I'll never see him again. Never again will he enter my sight._

Emotion tightened Mizoshi's throat as Kagura's feather sped across the sky. The last thing she saw was Naraku craning his neck up at the sky, his crimson eyes trained on something that would no longer be glimpsed.

* * *

Well, most reviewers seem to be taking it well. (Don't blame me! My muses made me do it!) But, really, Mizoshi and Naraku will be reunited. I just thought this would open up more storylines for the fic, but the romance between Mizoshi and Naraku is by no means over. Also, Naraku's present refers to the title of the story, Kimono. (See? I knew I'd explain the title eventually.) This will have further meaning in the story.

gothic-ember: Hmm…rather harsh. I guess I can consider you my first flame, but I guess it's sort of deserved. This is a Naraku romance though, so it can't be happy all the way through. Still, they _will_ be together at the end of the fic.

werewolfpixie: Kuro's name means "black." I looked up the Japanese definition. (Originally, I was going to "yami" for darkness, but I thought "kuro" sounded better.) Also, Kikyo won't be showing up. (Can't stand her! No offense if you're a fan though.)

Sakura evil twin of Sango: Basically, he's letting her go because he cannot admit his feelings for her. Naraku still wants the jewel, and he feels his infatuation with Mizoshi keeps him from it. Eventually, he'll realize his mistake.

Fade2Black2008: I'm planning for 6-8 more chapters. Although, the upcoming chapters will be longer than usual.


	62. Thrown Away

Mizoshi blinked away tears as the harsh wind whipped through her unbound dark hair. She had been flying for miles, and her dread had increased with each and every one.

_Naraku is getting further and further away. There is no getting back to him._

Indeed, there wouldn't be. Mizoshi's blurry eyes swept over the wide landscape of emerald trees below. Hiding within them, demons certainly lurked. She would be torn asunder if she ever dared try to find him again. Not that it would do any good, for he would most assuredly throw her out once more if she ever dared approach him. If she were lucky, that is.

_Happy thoughts! I must be happy. I am free, aren't I?_

And she was. The skies had cleared from murky and poisonous to clear and crisp. Clouds no longer obscured the azure atmosphere that now surrounded her in all directions. Proudly, the daytime sky had revealed itself; and for a sliver of a second, Mizoshi was lost in its blue beauty.

_I had nearly forgotten the blue skies under the vapors of toxic miasma. Would I have forgotten completely had I been allowed to spend the entire winter there?_

"Girl!" a feminine voice screeched. "Aren't you listening to me?"

Mizoshi blinked and turned to look into the burning scarlet eyes of the angry demoness.

"No, I didn't realize you were speaking," Mizoshi replied lamely.

"Figures," the bitter woman hissed. "I don't know why Naraku didn't keep you. Clearly, you ears open only for him."

Mixoshi knew that tone. Wisely, she chose to close her mouth. Kagura was heading into a full-scale rant, and interrupting her might mean her "accidental" fall.

"Why? Why were you given freedom? You still want him. You still want to be his mistress. I can see that in your pathetic weeping eyes. You would be perfectly happy spending the rest of your days with him. Then, why are you leaving? Why?_ Why not me?_" she nearly shouted.

Defeated, she closed her eyes. There was little point in arguing.

So, this explained why the wind sorceress was so resentfully hateful. Mizoshi couldn't very well deny the fact that she wanted to remain with the incarnation's own captor. At her silence, the demoness emitted a huff of absolute contempt.

"It's useless talking to you, I see. Well, soon enough, you will be returned to continue on with your sad little life. If you can survive, that is. You will no longer be a pampered plaything anymore, I can assure you."

Mizoshi refused to open her eyes, but she was obliged to when the feather jerked to a halt.

"Oh," Kagura breathed, her voice taking on an eager quality. It was if she had never been cross at all. "We'll touch down here. It's near enough to your destination."

Snapping open her eyes, Mizoshi witnessed the earth coming up faster and faster to meet them.

_Were they going to crash?_

All of a sudden, the feather itself disappeared. But, in reality, it hadn't. The plume had merely shrunk back to its former self.

Whilst the wind witch landed gracefully on her knees, Mizoshi took an undignified stumble to the ground. The contents she held her arms scattered. With a heavy sigh, she picked up slightly crumpled paintings, the package that held her formal kimono, and set out to discover where the plums had rolled. The first two were easy to spot, but the third was resting against a pair of legs that were sheathed in white _hakama_. At once, her heart froze in her chest.

_This can't be…_

Snapping her head up, Mizoshi found herself gazing into two extremely hostile golden eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but not a sound came out. She had seen this youkai only once before, and that was when he had been hurtling her former lover to the dirt.

_This was_ _Sesshoumaru_.

Mercifully, his hardened gaze switched from her to the wind witch.

"Kagura. You're here," he said mildly.

"So I am," she preened. "I saw you from above and couldn't resist coming down here."

"And who is _that_?" a raucous voice broke in.

A miniature demon scurried to the front of Sesshoumaru, as if protecting him from the invader. The demon was green-scaled with a long beak-like mouth. His eyes were of a harsh yellow hue and exceedingly round. This particular youkai wore a rather drab brown kimono with a curved, jet-black hat.

_He could be a servant._

"Jaken, be silent," the dog youkai commanded.

Immediately, Jaken quieted, those slitted pupils still glaring at Mizoshi.

"This is the infamous wench I've told you so much about. Her name is Mizoshi," Kagura sniffed.

"I don't care to know its name," Sesshoumaru drawled.

She paled.

_Its? Not her? It's like I'm not even a person._

"So, this is the girl that Naraku bedded with," the light youkai continued.

Heat rushed to Mizoshi's cheeks. She wanted to strike him.

"Unfortunately, yes. Another hanyou. Although, she's worse than most. Her father was merely a half-demon, making her little more than a quarter demon herself. Such dirty blood."

"And are you to dispose of her?"

She hated the sound of his voice. So arrogant. So sure. So _dangerous_. Her eyes flicked over to where the dog youkai's sword was kept.

_He could kill me in less than two seconds._

But for once, dismay entered Kagura's scarlet orbs. "Oh, no. Naraku gave strict orders not to harm her--"

The entire company was hushed when a droning buzz filled the air. When Mizoshi looked up, she saw at least two-dozen saimyoushou flying together. They were watching them. Spying on them. Strangely, this gave her much comfort.

_He _does _care. _

_Somewhat._

"I see," Sesshoumaru responded curtly.

"I am to take her to the next village. She's _my _responsibility," the wind witch said acidly. There was no mistaking the disgust she felt for this task.

"Let me take her."

Mizoshi's heart plummeted to her feet.

_What does he mean?_

"I'm sorry?" Even Kagura seemed perplexed.

"The next human village isn't that far off; only around five miles or so. Let me act as escort."

The wind witch was flustered to say the least. "I don't know if…"

"He can't protect her all the time. I'll still be around. Let them watch me if they so desire." He gestured to the venom wasps. "Besides, he threw away his possession. Naraku should have no further claim."

The saimyoushou buzzed ominously. They regarded Sesshoumaru suspiciously. Beneath the surface, Mizoshi sensed they were communicating something only Kagura could interpret.

"Fine," the incarnation said at last. "I suppose there's no harm…as long as you do not attack."

"You care for its life?"

An inferno was raging underneath her flesh. They spoke around her head like she were a piece of property. Not even a person. It took her considerable self-control not to shoot pure flame out of her eye sockets. Naraku was right. There would be times when self-restraint needed to be exercised. Though that one specific lesson had been harsh, it had been entirely necessary.

_Especially in matters such as these when I am being treated in the manner of an old bracelet…_

"No," the wind witch's voice rang out. "What do I care for the mongrel? If it wasn't for Naraku, she wouldn't have survived."

"How unfortunate." Sesshoumaru looked down at Mizoshi as if she were a rat.

Firmly, she clenched her teeth together.

_Don't get angry. You'll make it worse._

"I suppose she is out of my hands." Kagura's tone was now cheerful. "Take good care of the wench until she gets to her new _home_. Otherwise, Naraku will have my head."

"Why would I be concerned about that?" The mockery could be heard in his words.

"Why wouldn't you?" she literally purred in answer.

Wide-eyed, Mizoshi watched the two full demons watch each other. A flirtatious glimmer had entered Kagura's blood-red orbs. Deviously, she sidled up closer to Sesshoumaru. The dog youkai's face was almost unreadable, but amusement twitched his pale lips all the same.

_A game. They're playing a game of attraction. Or at least Kagura thinks she is. Is this an attempted clandestine affair? Or is Sesshoumaru simply feigning brief interest? _

Mizoshi still lay crumpled up in the very spot where she had been tossed to from the feather's harsh descent. She had not moved a muscle for fear of invoking the dog lord's wrath. However, here amongst the twigs, she had a good vantage point of the light youkai. She had not seen him so near before.

He's was admittedly handsome though. That much was certain. Mizoshi could see why Kagura fawned after him.

_But so ruthless. He's as cruel as Naraku, but in a different fashion._

Suddenly, the sensual spell broke. Sesshoumaru shifted to his other foot, and Kagura snapped her fan shut.

"This is where I return to my master's castle. You will take the girl, then?"

"Oh, yes. I wish to learn more about it. I want to learn how such an insignificant being managed to ensnare the great Naraku's perverse attentions."

Shivering, Mizoshi trained her eyes on the pebbles below to avert Sesshoumaru's calculating stare.

_Don't leave me with him. Please, Kagura. Don't…_

But, there was to be no choice in the situation. Kagura had released her feather from the confines of her smoky tresses, and it was now currently drifting down towards the earth. A mere instant later, it had elongated into the huge plume. Gracefully, the wind witch climbed on; her longing eyes still fastened on Sesshoumaru.

"I hope on the next occasion we meet it will be more interesting… and more intimate" The incarnation sent Mizoshi a parting glance of scorn.

The dog youkai simply stood there as Kagura rose up once more into the air--and that was that.

_My last lifeline to the castle is broken. I'm alone now. With _him

_Will he abduct _me_ now?_

The light youkai continued staring up at the sky. Mizoshi took this opportunity to reclaim the plum that had landed next to the great youkai's foot.

_I will need them to eat. I will expect no favors from this Sesshoumaru. _

This, of course, did not escape notice.

"Stand up, half-breed," he ordered in an icy timbre. "I'm not going to carry you."

Jaken, the little demon toad she had nearly forgotten in the flurry of activity, folded his arms across his chest and emitted a puff of indignation to show he agreed wholeheartedly with his master.

Dragging herself up to her feet, Mizoshi cautiously sized up her temporary traveling companions.

_I'm lucky if I survive the trip. Why does he wish to accompany me anyway?_

Turning around, she searched for the winged saimyoushou, but they were purposefully keeping their distance. Or, they had disappeared.

_I'm isolated from everything I knew. Once again, I will have to make a new life. However, this time, it will be on my own._

Despair threatening to crush her in its jaws once more; Mizoshi hastily scurried after the white-haired youaki.

_Keep walking. It won't devour me as long as I keep walking…_

* * *

As promised, here is Sesshoumaru. I hope I captured him right. (I can always write Naraku so well, but Sesshoumaru escapes me for some reason.) He will appear in the next chapter, and then in one or two chaps after that. "Hakama" means pants or trousers in case any were wondering. Well, it's almost time for college! Still, I will update as often as I can. My entire attention is focused on this story until I finish it. 

someone: Sorry, the Inu gang won't be here. I know this would be the perfect time to introduce them, but I think all the added characters would mess the storyline up.

Sesshy-chansbestpal: Mizoshi's brother will be showing up in the next chapter.

werewolfpixie: lol! Yeah, that's what they should do with her! The funny thing is, I used to like Kikyo. But when I saw her trying to kill Kagome in the manga, that's when I couldn't stand her.

gothic-ember: That's all right. No harm done. And I made you cry? I'm so evil:( (But I'd be really evil if they were kept apart forever.)


	63. Answered Prayers

_Keep walking…I must keep walking_…

Mizoshi kept repeating the phrase over and over until it had lost all meaning.

_Here I am. Just…walking. Away. Away from a man I know and love and going_ _deeper and deeper into this immense forest with this hanyou-hating youkai._

Sesshoumaru marched along beside her under the heady pines. The forest floor underneath their feet was littered with the trees' needles. On their trek, they passed many flowing streams that threaded their way through bright clumps of dead autumn leaves, but she didn't dare think on taking a drink. The youkai would have never permitted it.

_Sesshoumaru is so silent. He hasn't spoken once, and it's nearly been two hours after we left for our destination._

Hungrily, Mizoshi snatched up her second plum and bit down into the velvety purple fruit.

_Purple. The hue _he_ always wears… _

Tears blurring her vision for the third or fourth time that day, Mizoshi chewed her food quietly. However, Sesshoumaru always seemed to be eerily aware of her eating habits. He glanced over at her quickly and then fixed his sight somewhere in the distance; disgust curling his lips.

_That's right. Youkai don't eat human food. I must truly sicken him. I suppose he and Kagura are a good match. _

"Wench," he hissed. "Where did you get that food?"

It was if she was struck by lightening. "Naraku g-g-gave it to me," she stuttered in fear.

"Naraku?" he scoffed. "Yes, the dark demon lord. I can't even ponder why he let you go. You should've been condemned to the earth long before now."

Her fingernails dug into the skin of the plum from her grasping it so tightly. Her entire body was trembling.

"I can't fathom why he was so attracted to you. Surely, there are those of _your _race with more pleasing countenances. Your features are so plain. And, I'd bet you have no real powers or skills."

Like a flower after the frost, Mizoshi's head drooped down. A tear escaped the corner of her right eye.

Behind her, a grunt of agreement rose up. It of course emanated from Jaken who had not let his severe gaze on her back waver for one moment. The repulsive toad demon would certainly report anything she did wrong. Anything at all, even it was just for walking too slowly.

_He makes no apology for hating me. I wonder why he's letting me live?_

_Oh, yes. The saimyoushou._

Though the venom wasps were not to be seen, they was no denying they could be hiding anywhere or watching from any expanse of air.

"Well, at least you have the virtue of silence," the light youkai continued. "Good. Inferiors should hold their tongues."

A spark ignited inside her. Now, instead of completely surrendering to tears, she had the dim imaging of throwing the plum she held so tightly in her left hand squarely at the white-haired youkai's head. It would be a victory. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

_However, it would mean _my_ head. I have the impression Sesshoumaru would never let any cross him. _

_Or would _he_ protect me? Would Naraku come then?_

Deciding it was best not to dwell on hopeless thoughts, Mizoshi tried to become oblivious to the situation. She was going to a village. There would be people at that village. She would have a home. With people.

_Although, I wonder. Is that really a good thing? If it weren't for certain people, I'd have never encountered the dark hanyou or this light youkai, and I would have my entire family around me. _

Tears clinging to her cheeks for an entirely different reason, Mizoshi dared a peek at the powerful youkai and could help but compare him to her former lover. Whereas Sesshoumaru's hair was straight and silvery white, Naraku's hair had been curving and raven black. While Sesshoumaru dressed in the pale, glowing tones of moonshine and starlight, Naraku's clothes consisted of the dusky indigos and violets of the sunset that would precede the darkness of night. Sesshoumaru was aloof and unwelcoming; Naraku was accessible and gracious.

_Or, perhaps not so gracious. His ulterior motives overshadowed _that_. But still, he's friendlier than this Sesshoumaru. _

"What were you to him, girl?" the dog demon inquired sharply.

She was at a loss.

_Should I tell the truth? What business was it of his? _

Then, she remembered the sword sheathed at his side.

"A consort," she replied meekly.

"You shared his bed?" The youkai's voice rumbled across the fallen tawny leaves.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Fool half-breed," he murmured. "Have you got a death wish?"

"No." Her answer was automatic. She searched not for death, but a rebirth. Still, she might get the former if she stayed here any longer with Sesshoumaru.

The dog demon lord was shaking his head. "Another opportunist," he sighed. "Did you kill? For him? Did you help with any of his plots to reclaim the Shikon jewel shards?"

The unnatural front of primness shattered. Slowly, she returned to her normal awareness. "The Shikon jewel? I have heard of no such thing."

An exceedingly sour expression lined the great youkai's face. "Please. Certainly, you must have assisted Naraku some way. Why else would he keep you?"

Her heart was in pieces. Her vision was suddenly awash with tears. "I haven't killed. I did not offer him any help."

"Then, you truly are _useless_." The voice ahead of her was harsher than a knife's blade.

Thankfully, the rest of the journey was made in silence. Step after step, mile after mile, Mizoshi came all the more closer to her goal. Her new home.

_We set off when the sun was rising into the sky, and now it's early afternoon. _

Indeed, it wasn't long until all three plums had been devoured. At present, she carried only the formal kimono and the sheaves of paper that depicted her most precious thoughts.

_We must have walked over five miles by now. How much further is it?_

Jaken appeared to have had the same thought. "My lord, we have traversed so far. Why not simply slay her and leave her to the animals?"

"Jaken," he said warningly, "be silent."

_The little toad's contempt for me is almost stronger than his master's. __Oh, how much further _is_ it? _

With little else to do, Mizoshi began to think. However, time and again, her mind could only snatch up one single subject--the Shikon jewel.

_What is the Shikon jewel? Naraku never mentioned it. But, it's not like it matters now. Nothing that pertains to Naraku matters anymore. _

The shadows lengthened as the fiery orb above rose higher still. Under the rays of golden radiance, Mizoshi began to forget the dark interiors of the castle, yet, the image of the dark hanyou remained clear. His image would remain crystal clear throughout the weeks and years ahead. 

Unfortunately or just the opposite, her imagings were abruptly cut when she smacked right into a heavy body. A sinking feeling entered her stomach.

_Did I…_

His homicidal glare confirmed this.

_I ran right into Sesshoumaru. When did he stop moving?_

"Watch it, half-breed," he hissed in a tone that rivaled steam. "You're on shaky ground."

Nearly scared out of her wits, Mizoshi cautiously followed the dog demon several paces behind him. Not more than ten minutes later passed when fields of green started to appear through the woodlands surrounding their party. They were getting close.

And obviously, it was close enough for the light youkai.

"Follow that road," he ordered gruffly, "and it will lead you to the human settlement, although, I'll doubt you will be welcomed there either. Come, Jaken."

"Yes, m'lord," the miniature youkai squeaked.

At last, they were gone. The light youkai and his servant near melted into the dense plant life that surrounded them. Mizoshi watched until they were swallowed by the nature that sprouted tall on all sides. Soon, it was if they had never been there at all.

_This forest is like an enclosure. A cage of trees. Now, I break the lock and reenter the roadside. _

Pushing aside the bushes that bordered the wide expanse of dirt, Mizoshi set her feet upon the rutted path. From this distance, she could smell smoke. Smoke that emanated from cook fires.

_A village. A village is less than a mile away. My fate rushes to meet me._

Rather nervously, she put one foot in front of the other. It wasn't long until the hearty shouts of some men reached her ears. However, for once they were not yelling after _her_. Further down the road, the three villagers in question were trudging towards a huge cluster of cabins. Small patches of farmland and scattered cottages headed these cabin dwellings where people lived their lives. The road wound right through the center of both types of shelters and then branched off into narrower streets and alleys.

_A village. An actual village. It's not very large, but it could be home. _

As the men passed through to the township beyond, an old woman, a young maiden, and two little girls were leaving the main gate and were now rapidly approaching Mizoshi on the rutted path. Presumably, it was a grandmother, her daughter, and granddaughters.

_I hope I look presentable. This will be my first time around people in over a month._

Nonchalantly, she lowered her gaze and walked towards the congregation of sounds and smells.

_I know not where I'll sleep tonight, but that can wait for now_.

"Mother!" one of the little girl's cried. "Who's that lady?"

"Never saw her about," the girl's sister murmured.

"Stop your nosing," the old grandmother hissed in a tone that could compare with Sesshoumaru's. "Prying into the affairs of others comes to no good."

Still, as she passed the matriarch and her child and grandchildren, Mizoshi couldn't help but feel four pairs of eyes searching her.

_I'm a stranger here, but, I could become a local. I could fit in. _

Mizoshi head remained down as she passed into the village square. It wasn't long until the muttering started. People began to swarm around her akin to bees around a honey. Self-consciously, she brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her cursed golden eyes.

_Maybe they won't notice right away. _

She was pressed in by all sides by wooden structures. Outside of thesedomiciles were bazaars where people sat behind their wares and sold them for profit.

_A marketplace. That's how I could earn my livelihood. But what to sell?_

The shopkeepers watched her warily as did the villagers in the street. Soon enough, comments twirled through the air.

"Who is she?"

"A strange woman."

"A stranger?" a voice gasped. "We haven't seen any travelers since…"

"Aye," another gentleman interrupted. "Such a tender thing…"

"Look at those clothes. Do ye suppose she's rich?" This particular maiden's voice dripped with jealousy.

Her _clothes_. Yes. She was still dressed in the ruby red kimono that once occupied her old wardrobe in Naraku's castle. A fine kimono for demonic nobility, but a poor choice aroundsuspicious village dwellers.

_A good thing I didn't change into my "gift." I would stick out even more._

Abruptly snapping her head up, she surveyed the scene around her. Many people were staring, or trying to pretend they weren't. Many humans. _Real_ humans.

_Apparently, this village is very isolated and no wonder. It is veiled by woods._

Mizoshi forced herself not to meet any glances. She kept her lips curved in a soft smile.

_See? I'm as normal as any. No one can tell that I've shared an entire month of my life with demons. No one can tell I am part demoness. I look perfectly natural. _

_Except for my eyes._

Feeling a bit braver now, she allowed her own eyes to study the villagers that studied her, and was shocked by the overt hostility that contorted a few faces.

_It must be because I resemble a noblewoman. No matter. Once, they get to know me—_

It comforted her somewhat that not all faces were hostile. The majority of villagers were merely curious. Just as she was curious.

Eventually, she was stood at the end of the road. Two streetscurved both to her right and left, but these were mainlyfor private homes and for the people who owned them. Here, at this spot,she had good vantage point of the main road. The marketplace could be glimpsed in all entirety, as well as the thirty or so people.

_Thirty or so people all staring at me._

Quite frankly, it was beginning to make her queasy.

_Why can't they just continue on their way?_

They were judging her. Scrutinizing her. Sizing her up.

Suddenly frightened, she stumbled backwards. Her back met the outer wall of a small shrine.

_I can move onto the next village if I have to._

While the smile slid from her lips, the villagers moved closer to her.

_Will they attack? I haven't done anything wrong._

"Mizoshi!" a voice yelled. "Mizoshi, is that you?"

Her eyes widened. That voice was so familiar.

_I won't look. It can't be possible. He's gone, isn't he?_

"Mizoshi!" the voice was closer now. "Is that really you?"

Heaving a sigh, she turned to the boy who was hailing her and nearly slid down the wall completely. Warm chestnut brown eyes greeted her. Freckles dotted the rosy cheeks underneath them. The boy's hair was dark brunette and quite unkempt with bangs tickling the tops of his eyebrows.

"Mizoshi," he breathed. "I knew you were alive. The _Kami_ have answered my prayers."

She could only stare back in returnat the teenage boy who was her brother.

* * *

Kami means god or gods. (sighs) Happy college days. Well, it's good to be back I guess. Can't be lazy all the time. A big thanks to all who reviewed :) Also, since school has begun, my updates will be less frequent. (About once per week, maybe two if I'm lucky.) But, the chapters shall be longer. 

loves-winged-dark-angel: I'm working at it. I got them up to 2,000 words though. (They were around 1,500 before.)

SimplyTurquoise: Those are my thoughts too on the "relationship" between Kagura and Sesshoumaru. I think it would lean more one-sided. (Isn't it always that way?) The older brother, Ken, will be appearing. Sesshoumaru took Mizoshi along simply because he was curious as to why Naraku would take her in his home. Also, he wanted to see if she could perhaps benefit him. (But mostly, he took her just to rub it in Naraku's face.)

Aspendragon: Wow! I don't know what to say, except that it looks fantastic! All that red, and I love the way Mizoshi's hair looks. The phoenix rising behind her is the perfect touch. I voted 100!


	64. A New Home

Mizoshi could've been knocked over with Kagura's miniature feather. The boy who stood in front of her now bore such a striking likeness to her brother.

_That's because it _is_ my brother._

_Still, he died._

_Didn't he?_

"Mizoshi?" he suddenly looked concerned. "Are you hurt? You look dazed. Aren't you happy to see your brother?"

"Ken?" she called out weakly.

"Yes!" he replied, clearly excited. "I knew it. I knew we couldn't be all…"

A lead weight had dropped into her heart. "What?" Her voice was scarcely louder than a whisper. "Couldn't be all what?"

Her teenage brother's demeanor at once turned grim. "They're dead, Mizoshi. Both of them. We are the only ones that survived."

This time Mizoshi did slide down the wall. Her body hit the dirt with a thud. She landed on her hands; her eyes still fixed on her only living relation.

_They're dead. Both of them. Of course, I'd known. I'd always known about Mother and Nibori. Oh, and Father too. _

_Five family members. Two left._

Gently, Ken grabbed hold of her wrists and set her back against the wall of the shrine. He wore a soulful expression.

"Do not worry. They are in heaven now. They out of pain, fear, and poverty." A slightly bitter tone entered his voice.

_He sounds like he wants to join them._

_Oh, Kami-sama, forgive me for thinking that…_

Suddenly, his features brightened as if he had never been sad at all. "Well, come on, sister. Don't you want to return home?"

She swallowed. "Home?"

"Yes. It's not much, but it provides shelter and heat. We'll survive and build our lives anew." His voice was so sure. It was if he had just decided her fate for her.

"Yes, Ken, but please. I have only just arrived from…"

Abruptly, she stopped herself.

_Should I tell? Would my brother understand?_

"Oh? From where?"

Curiously, her younger brother drank in the sight of her. Mizoshi was quite aware of how she appeared in her fine silken clothing.

"From…a lord's castle."

Ken's jaw dropped. "A lord's…castle? What was his name?"

"Naraku. He…came upon me traveling on the road and…kindly escorted me back to his residence," she said haltingly.

"A lord? A nobleman?" Ken seemed incredulous.

"Yes. He recently released me this morning when I was well enough to travel."

The boy was dumbstruck.

_I can't tell him the entire truth. Not now. I can't tell him how I entered a shadowy miasma-filled realm that was under the control of a dark hanyou with demonic incarnations serve him. What's more, how can I explain that I actually enjoyed the excursion? Not to mention actually developing feelings for the hell demon in question._

"Well, fate has certainly smiled on you. In the forest, when I…escaped," Ken's voice quavered a little, "I-I entered the outskirts of this village. It took me three whole days of traveling to reach here. I would've surely died if a sympathetic maiden hadn't taken me in."

"A maiden?"

"Yes. Her name is Kita. Oh, I hope you get the opportunity to meet her. Her entire family is so nice and welcoming."

Dully, Mizoshi let the information sink in.

_A maiden. Kita. Is Ken surmising marriage?_

He must, for there is no mistaking the dreaminess that had entered his brown eyes.

And, for some odd reason, Mizoshi felt a pang of dread and jealousy.

_Why do I feel threatened? Am I jealous because he found someone special and might actually have the chance to be with her? Am I envious someone else in my life might drift away?_

_Wait, this is too fast._

"Mizoshi?" Ken questioned. "Are you sure you have not sustained any injuries?"

She blinked and let her eyes focus on her brother completely. Yet, she couldn't help but notice the small groups of village people milling around behind his shoulders. The crowd itself had dispersed. The onlookers from before were no longer interested in her presence. Now, the villagers were going about their own business.

Or _did I merely imagine their scrutinizing stares?_

Nervously, she forced a smile. "I am all right physically. I'm simply overwhelmed mentally. Tell me, Ken; what is this place?"

_There. I'll continue the conversation. I don't want to answer too many inquires all at once. _

"This is the Jari Village. You are leaning against the Hana Shrine. My home—our—home," he corrected, "is past the village square. It is very near to the fields. That is where I work."

Nodding, Mizoshi mildly returned her brother's gaze, and couldn't help observing that he looked different.

_But how?_

Her brother's face and body were the same, as was his personality and manner of speaking, but there was a new glint in his eyes. A cynical, world-weary glint.

So focused was Mizoshi on trivial matters, she almost didn't hear her brother speak.

"What is that?" Ken gestured at the bundle she carried. Immediately, she grew flustered.

"Oh, it is a gift from the lord whose castle I stayed at. I also collected the paintings I…"

That cynical glint grew more pronounced.

_He's resentful. At me. And, I can't blame him. He had to struggle to survive whereas everything was just handed to me. I spent my days in leisure with my brush and paints, and Ken was chopping wood to cook whatever morsels he discovered in the brush._

"It is not important," she finished quickly. "Let us go to home, brother."

They began walking down the muddy road in silence. Ken moved ahead of her. In this position, she could clearly distinguish the kimono he wore.

It was old. That much was certain. The pale blue robe had an uneven hem and was very ragged. Grass stains and other marks decorated the shabby linen.

_And here I am in my garment of ruby silk. _

Mizoshi glanced down at her apparel and noticed the scarlet fabric was shimmering in the golden light of the sun.

_I should be ashamed; I should've chosen the emerald green kimono. It would've been so much simpler. _

Following this pessimistic train of thought, Mizoshi couldn't help discerning red and blue were polar opposites.

"So, what do you think of the village, sister?"

The question caught her off guard. "It is v-v-ery nice," she rattled out, "but so very secluded."

"Yes. Kita said the Jari Village is hidden behind these woodlands for the safety of the people. We hope to protect ourselves as long as possible from the wars."

_We. He already acts as if he is a native. Will I too? As for this Kita…_

At a steady pace, they left the village square and passed through the main gate. Ken turned sharply to the left; skirting the edge of a rolling hillside.

"Follow me along this bank. Our home is the second one you see."

Nodding, Mizoshi negotiated the sloping path. As promised, they approached the said residence, but it could hardly be termed as such.

_It's even smaller than the cottage Mother owned._

The hut that now stood in front of her was barely large enough to house one single room and was built of wood that was rotten in many spaces. The scent of it pervaded her nostrils. A flap of sad, drooping material was hung across the hut's entrance to keep out cold and rain. The entire structure leaned to the right due to the builder's haphazard workmanship.

_Or it could be from its dilapidated state. _

"As I've said before, it's not much, but it'll do for now. My wages barely bring home meat…unless I hunt it myself."

Mizoshi privately thought she'd never taste meat again. Ken was not the best gamesman.

_He couldn't even bring down one small bird as I recall. I'm quite sure Ken hasn't changed in that respect although he has changed in others I can't put quite put my finger on._

"Well, are you going to stay in the grass?" A smile lit up his face. "Come inside. Believe me, there's more than enough room for two. Especially for family."

_My family. Yes. That is my duty now._

Leaving behind the memories of grandeur that covered every inch of the dark hanyou's castle, Mizoshi followed her brother inside the humble hut. Kindly, he opened the makeshift door for her. However, when he slid aside the tattered material, she couldn't help but notice the sleeve of his kimono covered not only his arm, but the totality of his hand as well.

_My brother still hides the traits he inherited from father._

Ken's hands were not normal. In fact, they bore the resemblance of claws instead of hands. No matter how short Ken tried to file his fingernails down, they still took on a razor-sharp pointed appearance when they grew. Also, his fingers did not remain flat as when stretched on a table; they curled from the knuckle to the fingertip. Ken's hands were reminiscent of the claws of a bird more than anything else.

_Naturally. Father was a phoenix demon. Ken himself does not know this information, and I cannot tell him. How to explain without revealing_ everything

Once over the threshold, Mizoshi's eyes roamed the structure's interior. Her inspection didn't take long. The floor of the hut was earthen, but it had been swept and smoothed of rocks. At the floor's center was a fire pit that would provide heat throughout the winter. Set against the hut's sagging back wall was a rusty iron stove with a heavily used pot and kettle. Twisted blankets and straw mats occupied the corner that was furthest from the door. At present, the fire pit was cold. Consequently, the air inside was cold, not to mention damp.

As if reading her mind, her younger brother spoke. "I shall light a fire when dusk comes. There are two sleeping mats, so you will have your own bed."

"Thank you," she replied almost shyly. Mizoshi crept over to the stove. "I will do the cooking," she decided. "I want to help however I can."

"Yes, I know, sister." Ken gazed at her with undisguised interest. A knot had tied her insides.

_He's curious. Still, he's curious. Curious about my clothes, and curious about the lord who took me in. Perhaps he is even jealous._

"Have you any money?"

Startled, she jumped up in surprise. The subject had come up out of the blue. "No, Ken."

"This lord you lived with didn't give you _any_ money for your journey?"

"No, Ken," she repeated. "I'm—sorry."

Her brother's face shadowed with disappointment. "I'm shocked such a frugal lord would accommodate a complete stranger in his extravagant castle."

At Ken's accusing tone, she reddened.

_Why didn't I ask Naraku for some money? Why? I'm sure he must've had a stockpile of it somewhere in his immense castle. True, I suspect youkai have little use for money. They plunder whenever they needed something. But still, Naraku must've surely had something that would buy supplies and food for my new life._

"Well, it's over with now," Ken sighed. Turning, he set off in the direction of the door. "I am going to see if there is more food I can gather. Wait here, sister, and get acquainted with our new home." And then he was gone.

_Our new home. Our new _life

Trembling a bit from the autumn chill, Mizoshi knelt on the floor of the hut. Setting down her package, she quickly slid it under the stove. Then, she went over to the straw pallet that had been deemed "hers" and sat upon its scratchy surface.

_My formal kimono will remain hidden. Ken will not have the opportunity to sell it. I couldn't bear to. Not now. Not while his image is still so fresh in my mind._

Dejectedly, she flipped through her paintings. She had painted at least twenty of them while she was held "captive" in the dark hanyou's lair. Scenes of villages, moonrise, sunrises, and seasides greeted her like old friends. At the end of the pile were two paintings she knew she'd never give up: the painting of the green and purple birds, and the portrait of Naraku. In the portrait, Naraku smirked up at her with his mesmerizing crimson eyes.

_On paper. That's all I'll ever see of him from now on. A paper picture._

Without stopping to think, Mizoshi held the painting to her chest in the parody of a hug.

* * *

As always, thanks for all of your support, gang! I'm settled in at college, and updates will continue weekly. I hope. Kita will play a bigger role in the story, but she will remain a minor character. Sesshoumaru, Kuro, and of course Naraku will come later.

NarakusGirlJeanne: Yes, Naraku will come back. And this time, hopefully to stay. ;)

werewolfpixie: I'm a sophomore in Liberal Arts at the moment. Then, I'm thinking about going into Communications. (Maybe for Professional Writing.)

Freaker Krazer: (eyes boggle) So many reviews… I'm glad to know you like the fic so much! Mizoshi is actually a name I sort of invented. "Mizu" means water and "Hoshi" means star. So, I took the "miz" out of mizu and the "oshi" out of hoshi and blended them together. So, I guess it would mean "star water" or something like that. (I'm not too sure if that's exactly what it means though. I want to take Japanese so much, grr) And about kami, I had no idea to add the "sama" after it. Won't make that mistake again. Thanks for pointing it out!

Sakura evil twin of Sango: Yup, Naraku's gonna get her. But not for around 3 or so chapters.


	65. Unnatural

Mizoshi drummed her fingertips against the straw pallet, waiting for her brother to appear. The hut was utterly quiet, and the damp chill was growing worse. She had quickly taken to wrapping a blanket around herself in an effort to keep warm.

_It's nearly been two hours…_

Outside, the sun was sinking closer to the horizon. It was that last hour of late afternoon.

_This is maddening. Where is he? _

Glancing through her paintings once again, a shadow darkened the already glum interior of the ramshackle structure. She looked up to see her brother grinning.

"Patience has provided me with a bounty. Look what I've caught."

To illustrate his point, Ken held up two shiny, dangling items. They were fish. Two salmon.

_Obviously, I was wrong about Ken's gamesmanship._

"I already pulled out the bones and the other innards," he added with a grimace. "But, will you not cook them, sister?"

"Of course." Mizoshi sprung to her feet; aching for something to do.

It wasn't long until the pale pink meat was steaming and in their waiting hands. On their sleeping pallets, she and her brother ate comfortably together.

_This is a change. I'm having dinner. With a member of my family. Never did I think I would see the day._

"The fish is good, sister." He gnawed at the cooked creature hungrily.

She swallowed. "Yes. Thank you. I cooked it the way mother…" Hastily, she let her words waft away with the steaming salmon. She hadn't meant to bring up any painful topics.

Ken shook his head. "Yes. Mother was the best cook in the village. A pity none could appreciate it."

"Ken…" Mizoshi fidgeted helplessly.

"I cannot forgive them, you know," Ken whispered. "The villagers. The manner in which we were treated. _Never._"

"Nor I," she agreed mildly.

"Did they think we would attack them? Eat their flesh?" her brother raged on, his face turning as scarlet as her kimono. "We were harmless. We didn't even have powers!"

Now, Mizoshi nearly choked on her meal.

I _have powers now. Another thing I must keep from my brother. How would he react if he learned I could've cooked the fish with but a mere burning gaze? _

"Ken," she began slowly, "they were cruel people. The couldn't accept any that were different."

"All are like that, sister. No matter which village you enter. Luckily, they have not glimpsed this." Ken lifted his sleeve-covered hand for emphasis while his other grasped the fish.

"Then, it is best we continue to evade them," Mizoshi went on in an abnormally calm tone.

Her brother settled back, not totally satisfied with her cajolement, but ready to switch the conversation nonetheless.

"Are they your paintings?" he asked curiously, eyes settling on the sheaves of paper that she had placed next to her.

"Yes, they are."

"So, that's what you did for this lord? You painted for him?"

"Yes," Mizoshi lied smoothly, "but he allowed me to keep a fair amount. My painting was the least I could do for him." She tried her best not to let her voice tremble, or to let the tears overtake her.

"Are you planning on selling them?"

The query took her by complete surprise. "Would that be wise?"

"To buy new farm equipment for the spring it would," her brother responded sarcastically.

"Of course." She considered a moment. "Yes, I suppose I could sell them. But, I do not have a position in the market."

"Kita and her parents do," Ken pointed out. "You can share a stand with her."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

_Kami-sama, why are you punishing me?_

"Nonsense. Kita is a very respectable. She'll surely let you, my sister, share a little space."

Distraught, but refusing to show it, Mizoshi forced herself to smile. "That's a wonderful idea."

"It's decided. I'll bring the matter up with Kita tomorrow. Wait until you meet her." Ken was smiling too.

However happy Mizoshi appeared on the surface, she was seething underneath.

_He treats me like I am living off of him, as if I must pay for my presence, and I am the elder! Ken himself is barely fifteen. Well, in any case, it seems like I'll finally meet this Kita. That is at least something to look forward to._

Hurriedly, she finished her fish. Her brother watched her with the eyes of a hawk.

"Did you miss me?" he pressed."When you were at the lord's castle?"

Again, her brother's question startled her. "Yes," she replied honestly, "but I thought you had perished. I am glad to see you alive and well."

"Yes, I feel the same, sister." A strange expression marred her brother's features. "Now, we are separated no longer. We are together again. We shall remain here in the Jari Village for the rest of our days and live our lives in peace with all these good people."

She nodded gamely, wanting desperately to avoid another explosion.

_He acts as if it is so easy to move on._

But, for a brief moment, all was well. Too bad it couldn't last. Ken's eyes narrowed on Mizoshi's wrist.

"Sister, where is the present I carved for you? Where is your bracelet?"

Instantly, she paled.

_My bracelet?_

Suddenly, she remembered.

_Yes, I left the bracelet in the cosmetic box back at Naraku's castle. I slid it off my wrist weeks ago when I believed my entire family to be slain to keepthat painful past out of my memory. Now, I have forgotten it. I remembered my paintings, but not the birthday present my own brother made for me._

If it were possible, Mizoshi felt even worse.

_Ken didn't forget. Not for a moment did he believe he was the last of our line. How easily I forgot my mother and two brothers both. I believed I was the only one, and so readily embraced the life and role of a demoness, hanyou or no._

_And now, I must elaborate the truth again. _

"Oh, my bracelet." She gazed down at her arm in mock shock. "Dear brother, the clasp must've broken when I was traveling the forest paths."

"Really? That's a damned shame. I spent the better part of a week on it. I can't imagine why the clasp would've broken so easily."

Viewing her brother's expression of disappointment made her feel even worse yet.

_I'm lying to my own brother. What a good sister I am. But, how can I say I left it behind? Ken couldn't understand that. It would simply confirm his suspicions that he and the rest of my family were the furthest I could push them from my mind. I _did_ think they were dead. _

"We'll find it, I'm sure. We'll pray for its discovery. The good spirits will hear us."

As always, Mizoshi was awestruck at her brother's astounding faith. Her ownfaith definitely left something to be desired.

_But then, who wouldn'tdoubt the spirits heard if for all one's praying while lost in the woods only brought a dark hanyou to save them? However, I suppose the main issue stands. I _was_ rescued._

Selfishly, Mizoshi wondered if her prayers might help reunite her and the man she loved best.

Somehow, Mizoshi got to sleep on her stiff straw pallet. She arose before sunlight on the same hour as when she slept at her old chamber in the castle.

_Some things change; others don't. Another fact that can't be changed is that I must meet this Kita. I hope she's friendlier than Ken is._

At the mere thought of his name, her brother's head poked in the hut. Apparently, he was up before her.

"Mizoshi?" he called softly. "Are you asleep?"

"No, Ken. I'm awake," she replied softly.

"Good. I just finished talking to Kita and her family, and they say they'd love to have you. They are overjoyed about the fact a member of my family survived. Kita can't wait to meet you."

At once, Mizoshi was confused. "You told them about us? About why we were hunted and chased under the trees?"

Ken reddened. Not from embarrassment, but from pure incredulous anger. "No, sister. Don't be so foolish. Never tell _anyone_ about that, or it'll mean our heads! I thought you knew _better_!" he hissed in a tone Mizosi had never heard him use in all the years she'd known him.

"I'm sorry I asked! Please, Ken, I won't tell." She clutched the blanket around herself more fiercely.

Her brother visibly relaxed a bit. "Forgive my outburst, sister. I just don't want to move again—or get myself killed."

"Neither do I."

Ken looked at her for a long moment. "I know. No one wants to be threatened ever again, do they?" He straightened in the doorway, a gentle smile curving his lips. "Now, come. Get dressed. Please cook breakfast when you are ready. After we eat, we'll go to the market square. Be sure to take all those paintings with you."

Before she could remind Ken she was already wearing her red kimono that she had slept in last night, he was gone.

_Of course, this isn't my only article of clothing, but I don't want to rush into that yet._

Quickly rising to her feet, she walked over to the stove that concealed her secret treasure. Still, Naraku's words echoed in her brain:

_"When the first snow falls…"_

_It's not snowing though, but I suppose it will soon enough._

The next two hours flew in some kind of blur. The rice was in the storage sack, in the pot, boiled, and then before she realized it, it was in her chipped bowl and bubbling right in front of her eyes. Ken didn't fail to appear for the first meal of the day. After more pleasantries, he picked up his chopsticks and silenced his mouth with food.

_This is the rice I remember. Brown rice. Not white milled rice like back at the castle, but coarse, natural rice. Strange that I would miss the taste._

After cleaning their bowls of all rice grains, Ken jumped up. "Kita and her parents are already in the village square. It's important to go as early as possible to make a good impression."

Mizoshi couldn't bite back a titter. "Brother, you act as if I am going to the front lines."

Ken blatantly ignored her, and instead took her hand. Mizoshi was stung by this dismissal, but it was altogether normal.

_Nibori and I were the only ones with a sense of humor; Ken and mother were always so serious._

With a spring in his step, Ken lead Mizoshi back down the sloping bank and through the main gate that now stood open. The fiery orb of a sun was bathing the village below in a tawny glow. In the village square, which was incidentally the marketplace as well, the villagers were already setting out their wares. Some were behind their stands already, patiently or impatiently waiting for customers.

Then, she heard it.

"Ken!" a young woman cried. "Over here? Is that your sister?"

"That's Kita," Ken whispered.

Mizoshi once again complied with Ken's incessant arm pulling and allowed herself to be dragged over to a rather large rack that held at least a dozen kimonos. Two smaller tables flanked the immense wooden rack on either side. Behind one of them, a young girl waited. Judging from her flushed, excited appearance, Mizoshi could guess this is the maiden Ken was so infatuated with.

"Kita, this is my elder sister, Mizoshi," Ken pronounced proudly. "She too has decided to join me in Jari Village."

Distractedly, Mizoshi looked over at Kita herself. The young girl beamed.

"Welcome, Mizoshi. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope all your dreams come true here."

"Kita is the poetic sort," Ken whispered in Mizoshi's ear.

"So, I hear." Mizoshi bowed slightly. "It is nice to finally meet you too. My brother thinks very highly of you."

A healthy flush now tinged Kita's cheeks. "Ken is just teasing!" she giggled. "He does so constantly."

This was news to Mizoshi.

_Ken never teases; he's usually so serious. Perhaps Kita can reach his stony heart._

Taking advantage of the break in conversation, Mizoshi surveyed Kita. The girl was young, younger than her fifteen-year old brother. The petite girl's wavy onyx hair brushed the tops of her arms. Her eyes were light amber brown. The hue was so rich; they could be considered liquid pools. If the soul could be read through the eyes, there was no mistaking Kita's innocent exuberance and carefree youthfulness.

_I wonder what she sees in mine. Hopefully, she has not noticed._

Upon further inspection, Mizoshi deemed Kita's kimono a thing of beauty. It was melded of dark orange and deep plum purple. Though the material was "peasant cloth," the same type of fabric Mizoshi had worn for all her existence save for one single month, it showed incredible creative prowess and superb sewing skill.

_No wonder Kita and her family sell kimonos. They make them of such fine quality._

In spite of her manners, Mizoshi couldn't abstain from speaking. "How old are you, Kita?"

"Thirteen," she answered modestly. "And as for you, Mizoshi?"

"Seventeen."

"My, how old! Old enough to become a wife!" A kind of happiness Mizoshi had never witnessed before brightened Kita's features.

"Yes," she said uncomfortably, unsure of how to react. Luckily, Ken took the initiative.

"Mizoshi will sell paintings if that's all right."

"Oh? Is she an artist?"

"She is no professional, but she practices the craft. It is important we sell them all," Ken responded swiftly before she could answer for herself, much less open her mouth.

A spark ignited in her chest. The spark of the phoenix.

_Ken is treating me like I am invisible. I know he always thought my painting a useless waste of effort, but…_

"Anything can be sold if one knows the right price," Kita stated solemnly.

_She must've heard that from her parents. I doubt this young maiden would've thought this piece of financial advice on her own. _

"Well, sit down, Mizoshi," Kita offered graciously. "I know we'll become friends as we sell our items side by side. My parents have given me full control of the stand today. They trust me more and more. Sometimes, the responsibility frightens me."

"But, now you have me for company." Mizoshi grinned at her openly.

_There. I'm nice. Who knows? Maybe we will become friends. I could certainly use some._

Unfortunately, this put her in a position for Kita to learn the very thing Mizoshi was so desperately trying to conceal.

Kita frowned in disbelief. "Your eyes," she murmured. "They are so…strange."

"Strange?" Mizoshi balled her hands into fists in an attempt to stopper her anxiety. "What's strange about them?"

The bewildered young maiden spoke haltingly. "I've never beheld eyes such as those. They are nearly…unnatural. They're pure gold…like the sun."

"A trait inherited from her father," Ken broke in harshly. "Her father's family hailed from the north, and their eyes appear more gold than brown."

It was if a lever had been pulled. In seconds, Kita's demeanor changed. The fact could be no longer denied. She'd seen the expression on the young maiden's face that was the exact duplicate of dozens of other faces. The message was clear.

_You do not belong…_

* * *

Thanks for your kind reviews and support, everyone! Hmm, I suspect Kita may be Mary-Suish, but hopefully she's bearable. (You won't see too much of her beyond this chapter, except maybe once. I try not to make any Mary Sues if possible.) Oh, and Naraku will be appearing in the next chapter, but him and Mizoshi will not be reunited just yet. (Sorry, guys!) 

NarakusGirlJeanne: I'm honestly not too sure on that. After they get together again, there will be one or two more chapters to explain what happens in their futures, but I don't know for how long the fic will continue beyond that.

someone: I'm sure Naraku won't mind. :)

Freaky Krazer: You're on the right track with Ken. He's not as perfect as he appears to be. Oh, and about Kagura and Sesshoumaru, thanks for offering, but I'm already spoiled! (I read the spoilers on some Japanese/English translation sites. Bad me.) Actually, I was going to discontinue the Sesshoumaru/Kagura relationship for this story.

Sakura evil twin of Sango: Sesshoumaru will show up two or so chapters from now.


	66. Destined Discovery

Overhead, the sun hid behind a cloud. Shade spread over the land. Trembling a bit, Mizoshi chanced a glimpse at Kita. Kita gazed back serenely with a mellow stare.

_Did I imagine it?_

"I hope you two girls get along," Ken was saying, breaking into Mizoshi's worrying thoughts. "I am going out to chop some firewood. Goodbye for now, both of you."

"Bye, Ken," Kita replied. "I'll stay with your sister, and help her sell her paintings, though, I'm honestly not sure if many will buy them."

"Do the best you can."

With a parting wave, Ken strode down the road, headed for the trees that surrounded the outskirts of the village.

_Good. He's gone._

A wildfire was blazing in Mizoshi, and she could no longer hold it back.

"What did you mean, Kita, that not many would buy the paintings?" she demanded.

_It's not as if I'm offended; I'm simply curious._

"Oh, Mizoshi. This is a very humble, peaceful, not to mention religious village. Most villagers buy only what they need and nothing else. People would rather have something to eat or wear than look at something hung on the wall, yes?" Kita's voice was so sincere.

_I suppose she's not really mean. I _must've_ imagined her look of hostility. _

"Yes, I understand. I never sold my paintings before, not even in my own village. It is purely a hobby that brings me joy."

"Your village?" Kita interjected. "Tell me of your village, Mizoshi."

Mizoshi leaned back in her seat and sighed in remembrance. "It was called Tora Village, and it was quite large. Larger than Jari Village anyway. It bordered the seashore, and there were many flowers in bloom during the springtime and many shops to explore throughout the seasons."

"It sounds beautiful." Kita eyes took on a faraway glaze. "I've never seen the ocean, but I've often longed to. The blue waves must be so pretty in the morning sunlight."

"They are," she agreed. "My other brother, Nibori, and I used to walk along the damp sand and bring the shiny shells home to our mother. Sometimes, we'd sneak away and hide there for most of the day."

Kita giggled. "Sounds fun. I wish I had a brother. My parents have prayed for a son, but their prayers have never been answered."

"That's a shame," Mizoshi replied solemnly.

"So, Mizoshi. In your village, did many dress in that fashion?" The young maiden gestured to her scarlet kimono.

Mizoshi reddened in frustration. "No. I wore this when I was employed by a lord." Almost immediately, she could feel her eyes tear. Desperately, she hoped Kita wouldn't notice. That would pose more annoying questions.

The girl gasped. "A lord? A royal lord?"

_Was Naraku considered demonic nobility?_

"Yes," she ground out. "A royal lord."

"And what…services…did you perform for him?" Kita bit her lip.

It took merely a matter of moments until Mizoshi got the inquisitive maiden's meaning.

_Does she think me a…?_

"I painted for him," Mizoshi responded in a wintry tone. "The lord employed other ladies, and all were dressed as this."

_No, not really. I lie. As usual. There was only _one_ other lady, and Kagura, the cunning demoness, hardly passed as such. But what choice do I have when this girl wants to learn everything under the sun and probably the moon too?_

"What finery! The lord must've been rich. You have led such an exciting life, Mizoshi. I love my home, but I have never left Jari Village." A slight frown had appeared on Kita's face.

"Not such an exciting life, although I have traveled many distances."

"Stop. You'll make me envious," Kita scolded teasingly.

_Kita? Jealous of me? Who in their right mind would be jealous of me?_

_That's right. Kita doesn't know about my origins. She doesn't know that we onlytraveled so much asto avoid persecution. And, it was all because mother had to fall in love with a half-demon. Once, that made me bitter, butnow, I appreciate my demonic blood. Truth be told, this atmosphere with these judgmental "true" humans is starting to wear on me. Perhaps I was happier in Naraku's castle._

_Wait, what am I thinking? Naraku's castle with the snippy wind witch and the strange void child coupled with a toxic, polluted environment is preferable to this cluster of buildings and its green landscape of trees? I_ must _be mistaken._

_Yet, I sense it is true. I _was_ happy at Naraku's castle. I had more freedom there while in bondage as his abducted "captive."_

_Didn't I?_

"Mizoshi?" Kita called through the mist. "Did you hear me? I said you might wish to change your wardrobe."

She snapped back to reality. "What? Why? Why must I change?"

The young maiden was silent. Inquiringly, Mizoshi focused her attention on the thirteen-year old. Her eyes were brimming with concern. "You wish to blend in, don't you? Your kimono would suggest…"

Abruptly, Kita stopped, but Mizoshi could read between the lines.

"You're right. I will…change. But, I'm afraid this is the only piece of clothing I own."

"You mean the lord didn't give you any other clothing?" It was evident the young maiden found this quite astonishing.

I knew I packed too quickly. I should've been better prepared.

Surprisingly, the girl dismissed the issue with a smile. "No matter. You'll choose one of these kimonos." She pointed at the neighboring rack.

"N-n-o," she started to sputter. "I-I couldn't."

"Nonsense! Take one of them."

"But, they're for sale, and I haven't any money," Mizoshi reasoned.

"Mother won't mind," Kita insisted. "Pick one."

Reluctantly, Mizoshi scanned the rack. There were too many colors and designs to choose from. There was pink and lavender, navy and turquoise, solid brown, and a rainbow of other shades as well. All manner of floral designs flitted across the different fabrics. Still, some were plain. The unadorned kimonos were most likely for men. There were also several pairs of hakama, but it was unusual for women to wear such things.

_I'll look even more out of place in hakama._

At last, Mizoshi made her choice. Near the back was a kimono that consisted of pale yellow and skyblue.

_Perfect._

"This looks nice," she mused, holding the robe up.

"Take it with the Takahashi family's blessing," Kita stated, leaving Mizoshi stunned.

_Kita really is mature for her age. I suppose that's why Ken likes her._

Finally, everything was the way it should've been from the start. Kita was smiling. She was smiling.

And, then it happened.

"That's a becoming kimono, Mizoshi. It matches your eyes."

Instantly, Mizoshi was on her guard, but there was no antagonism in Kita's face.

_Or maybe, it is concealed. Does Kita run hot and cold like Ken?_

"Excuse me, Kita, but could you assist me?"

Both gazed up to behold an old, bent grandmother with her tiny granddaughter dancing and twirling next to her. The child was obviously very energetic.

"I need a kimono for little Nishi here, Kita. Will you help?"

"Of course." Kita jumped up out of her chair. "What color would you prefer, Grandmother Ume? We have pink, lilac, green…"

As Mizoshi retreated in her mind, Kita's voice faded away.

_A customer. Good. I need time away from Kita's interrogation._

_This is ridiculous. I'm going to spend the rest of my existence here? It's not as if I am being arrogant, but I think I would literally become a petrified statue if I had to live _here_ forever. Ken may want to stay here for eternity, but I don't._

_I won't._

While Kita was occupied, Mizoshi set herself to the task of smoothing out her creations on her side of the wooden table.

_However, I will not sell the portrait of Naraku. Never. It's all I have left. Besides, that would raise other unpleasant questions. A human cannot possess crimson eyes._

_How similar our situations seem._

* * *

In the darkness, Naraku crept through the room that had been empty for the past two nights. 

_Strange I would come in here. There's little point. Mizoshi's not here. Never again will she be herein._

_But, that's good; it's what I wanted. Now, I can get back to my own desires. Still, it was refreshing to house a woman who actually sought out my presence._

Wryly, his mind explored another train of thought.

_Heh. My own desires. A shame Mizoshi _remains_ in my desires._

Privately, Naraku was beginning to doubt his decision. He had not expected this development to occur. It scarcely did. However, before further speculation could be breached, he heard a light footfall in the corridor beyond. He smirked.

"Curious, Kagura? Still lurking about?"

"Why not? There's nothing else to do around here," she shot back.

"Still prying into Mizoshi's affairs? Still wondering if she's here and what she might be up to?"

"Still pining for her?"

At once, he bristled. No one _dared _talk to him that way. His incarnation knew it too. As he turned on his heel to glare at his creation, her features at once paled and slackened with fear.

"Speaking of Mizoshi," he pronounced slowly, "do you wish to replace her…position?" Furtively, he glanced over at the vacant bed.

In seconds, Kagura had wisped away just like the very element she believed she controlled. A muffled bump could be heard as her hip collided with the wall in her desperate attempt to escape from a fate that she considered worse than death.

Sighing, Naraku drifted over to the cosmetic box where Mizoshi had presumably stored her scant treasures. It must be empty now, save for the items that were originally present in the intricately carved box's interior. Wonderingly, Naraku allowed his hand to skim the edge of the polished lid before abruptly snapping it open and was astonishedat what he discovered there.

_It's her bracelet. That rough wooden bracelet she wore when she first entered my castle. She's left it behind._

_Why?_

Almost instantaneously, his own words came back to haunt him when he first inquired about the handmade object.

_Such an expression of love…_

Gripping his thick fingers around the coil of beads, Naraku strode out into the hall and then directly to his favored spot where he could see the shadowy trees and inky hills for miles around. It was at this same window he had first formed the momentous question in his brain:

_What is real love exactly?_

Whatever it was, Naraku would never have another opportunity to learn. Not after he had literally thrown it away. The bracelet only added to this irony.

_But why did she leave it? If it's such a tender expression of her brother's love, why wasn't it on her wrist? Why did she ever take it off?_

Against his better judgment, he continued to muse.

_She didn't want to leave in the first place. Perhaps the bracelet is a reflection of that. Or, could it be, she simply forgot? Forgot her origins, forgot her former home—everything—because she had already decided to stay with me and embrace her new life? So many options to ponder._

A bit angrily, Naraku sat, eyeing the greenery of Japan.

_What can I do to assuage this human heart?_

After a moment's consideration it came to him.

_I _do_ know where she is._

Tipping his head up, Naraku allowed his gaze to roam the stars.

_I know where she sleeps under these points of light._

_Is she thinking of me under them?_

The bracelet was abnormally heavy in his hand. He was grasping it so tightly; he was sure it would leave imprints in his skin.

_I'm not going to beg. I let her go. I won't plead for her return, even if that was what I truly desired._

Yet, the bracelet remained: silently taunting him.

_Mizoshi ought to have this returned to her. Perhaps she misses this piece of jewelry. She could be alone after all. She could be homeless._

_She could be _dead

_And _I_ let her go._

_Did I not promise myself none would leave my domain?_

The evening breeze ruffled his smoky tresses. Stealthily, it brushed his ivory cheek akin to a lover's kiss.

_Her kiss._

Second-guessing oneself was a part of human nature, not demonic nature. Still, his heart was only human. So weak. So wanting. So wounded.

_Why did I release her from my web? Surely both the jewel shards and the girl could've coexisted._

In spite of all his wanderings, one fact would be forever unchanged: the bracelet would stay behind. Mizoshi would never have the chance to retrieve it.

_But, I can give it back to her…_

_The insignificant, cheap loop of uneven wooden beads is reason enough, isn't it? It's the gentlemanly thing to do._

Surprisingly not wanting to think anymore, Naraku instead took action.

Less than a minute later, the space near the window was vacant.

* * *

So, a lot of people don't like Ken. He _is_ full of himself. (I don't like him that much either, but he begged to be written.) And, he is Mizoshi's only family. (Unfortunately.) Anyway, within three chapters, Mizohi will reunite with Naraku. (Not the next one, sorry. I still want to smooth out the plot a little.) Also, Sesshy will show up too. And after that…well, I don't know. I'll see how much I can extend the fic. Also, I'm thinking of adding Kouga, even if it's only for one chapter.I'm not too sure though. It would depend on how many Kouga fans are here. Well, to all who reviewed, thanks for the support! Whoo! (I feel strangely peppy for some reason.) 

NarakusGirlJeanne: I guess FreakyKrazer already answered your question in the review, but yup, it's the same castle, just not in the same location. (I'm pretty sure Naraku moved the castle after he was discovered when Kagome nearly killed him.)

someone: Don't worry. She won't sell it. (Ken isn't going to have all the power.) :)

GiR: No, Kita won't be mean to Mizoshi, and yes, Ken will continue being as unpleasant as he is now. (Only he'll get worse.)

Gryfffinrose: A Kuro plushie? As in make it? Wow. I bet it'll be cute. :)


	67. Harder to Hide

The sun was lowering in the sky. Blearily, Mizoshi walked back to her new and exceedingly modest home.

Today had been her second day with Kita at the marketplace, and it was already starting to feel like a laborious task. However, it was not as if the work in itself was hard—it was simply mentally tiring to sit up straight behind the stand and smile at all the curious and potentially talkative passer-bys.

"Hey, Hiroshi! Who is that?"

"Have we seen her before, Emi?"

"Look, she's sitting with Kita!"

"Is she a relative?"

Seemingly relaxed, Mizoshi carried on all conversations with a heavily hidden strain of anxiety. Some accepted her presence. Most didn't. To be sure, most girls and other young adults did, but the younger children and their parents did not.

_Can they tell somehow? Can they smell the "tainted" blood?_

Luckily, none took notice of the damning color of her eyes. A shady maple hanging over Kita's spot veiled that fact. Only if one were inches away from her face could they discern the difference. Like Kita herself. Still, the young maiden hadn't brought up the subject once. Kita appeared to be just as friendly and welcoming as she had on the first day. Kita was a friend. Maybe not a true friend, but certainly a colleague. As for Ken…

_Oh, wherever did he inherit his temper?_

Even though she had sold two paintings yesterday, her brother had not been satisfied. Last night at dinner, he had simply stopped speaking and went immediately to bed after he learned how little she had earned. She still had the memory of his raised tone ringing in her ears…

_"Eighteen paintings!" he hollered. "Eighteen and you only sold two?"_

_"Ken, please! Kita told me herself that not many would buy them."_

_"True, but sister, don't you think that they are a tad too expensive?"_

_"Kita listed the price herself!" she reasoned hotly. "I had thought you would at least rely on _her_ judgment." _

_That's when her brother had stormed outside and didn't come back until the moon tinged the blades of grass silver. _

Unbeknownst to Ken, today hadn't been any better. She had sold only one single painting an hour or two ago to an elderly man who thought the illustration of the pale pink peony would brighten up his "meager furnishings." It was also a present for his wife's birthday.

_Hopefully, more villagers will have birthdays, or Ken will surely throw me out for not doing my "share."_

But, Mizoshi had gotten over her brother's sulking. She was secretly proud she was getting paid for her hours of painting, never minding the circumstance that had brought the opportunity about. Yet, she refused to sell one particular depiction.

_Naraku's image will remain. Besides, who would purchase a painting of a demon? _

Sighing, Mizoshi entered the ramshackle structure that was to last throughout the winter and placed her paintings on the damp earthen floor. The small living space was eerily empty.

_Ken must be either in the fields, in the woods, or visiting in the village._

_Well, I don't have to stay alone by myself either, do I? Dinner can wait._

Humming to herself, Mizoshi slid aside the tattered cloth that served as a door and wandered over the low hills and rolling banks towards the forest beyond.

_It's been a while since I've had some time for myself. _

Birds twittered above her in the pine boughs. Insects hovered; suspended in the golden, sunlit air. The air smelled sweet yet tangy from the pine needles. The wind rustled the leaves of a nearby maple and the ground was littered with its brilliantly colored leaves

_I could live _here_ forever. Quite easily too. If only I were a bird. Or rather, a full-phoenix demoness. _

Her heart aching with a sudden longing, Mizoshi sat on those ocher leaves and lay on her back. The blue sky above was cloudless and clear. How she just wanted to fly into it.

_Flying. I flew once. Twice in actuality. But once, I flew with the sole man I ever loved holding me tight…_

_Naraku. What is he doing now? Not thinking of me obviously. _

_But, do I want him to think of me?_

The question went unanswered, although the sounds of birdsong and rustling foliage became unnaturally loud along with the quietness of her own mind.

A bit sleepily, she settled her head on a patch of grass. She closed her eyes.

_This so peaceful. So very peaceful. Why can't all days be as such?_

When she opened her eyes again, she found the sun had sunk much lower in the azure sky. In fact, it was setting; smearing the woodlands a rusty pink in its tawny glow. She was on her feet in an instant.

_Why did I fall asleep? Anything could've killed me if it chose. Why am I so stupid?_

Preparing to tear off through the trees towards the distinct aroma of smoke emanating from over a dozen cook fires, a sharp snap invaded the natural sanctity. Immediately, she stiffened from fright.

_What's that?_

And then there was a flash between the tree trunks. A flash of _white_.

_Someone is spying on me!_

Before she could break into a run and escape, the sound another branch snapping came from behind her. A hand clamped down on her shoulder. A hand pulsing with rage.

"What are you doing out here?" a male voice snapped. "I was worried. Kita told me you went home and you weren't there--"

"Ken?" she breathed with relief.

"Yes. Ken. Did you expect someone else?"

" A demon perhaps?" she said sheepishly.

Her brother looked at her strangely. "So, what _are _you doing here?"

"Taking a leisurely walk in the forest."

"And you didn't tell anyone you were going?"

"No one was around. I was to be gone for…"

"Over two hours!" he butted in harshly.

"No!" she proclaimed loudly. "I simply lost track of the time. I'm sorry, Ken."

_There's no way I'm going to tell my efficient, responsible brother I fell asleep. _

Ken raised his brown eyes to the heavens as if praying for strength. At last, he faced her; worry and concern knitting his brows together.

"You weren't…meeting someone here, were you, sister?

At once, she grew thoroughly enraged. "Of course not, _brother_. Do you consider me so improper?"

"Not at all." Ken backed up hastily. "It's just that…mother used to meet father in the woods."

"I'm not mother," she hissed through gritted teeth. "Who would I meet here? _Who_?"

_How dare he? Has Kita been gossiping to her brother about her? Did her own brother have his own suspicions about what had transpired over the past month?_

"I just thought, sister…" his words trailed uselessly away from him on the chilled breeze.

Completely flustered, Mizoshi ran her fingers through her tangled hair. Her brother's eyes followed the movement and locked on her wrist.

"Sister, have you found your bracelet?"

Momentarily confused, Mizoshi followed his gaze and beheld the sudden appearance of the wooden piece her brother had painstakingly carved for her months before.

_My bracelet? How? Why is it here? I wasn't wearing it when I arrived. I must've left it at…_

_…Naraku's castle._

The change within her was immediate. Her skin grew flushed. Her vision blurred. Her heartbeat sped.

_When I was blissfully unaware, someone was looming over me. Someone had to fasten the bracelet around my wrist, and I surmise Kagura wouldn't lower herself._

_That means Naraku…_

"Mizoshi, you have been acting odd ever since I first met you." Ken's eyes narrowed. "What is it now? Your cheeks are bright red, and you look as if you've just seen the gate to the underworld!"

"Nothing," she squeaked in reply. "It is nothing. I confess; my imagination has been running away with me lately. I'm still adjusting to life in Jari Village."

"Adjusting? Yes, I suppose it is a shock. After having lived in such opulent surroundings only a lord and his castle can provide," Ken grated. Without bothering to warn her, her brother abruptly stalked off, leaving her stunned in the rapidly darkening clearing.

"Brother, it's not like that! Just listen to me!"

Mizoshi hastily hurried after Ken, but not before straining her ears for any other sounds that might accompany a hidden person. Or a hidden dark hanyou. The silence remained. The barest trace of noise was from the contact Ken's soles made on the dry, crumbling plant life.

_We're alone now. Whoever was here is not here now._

In truth, she was vaguely disappointed.

_What would have happened if I'd remained wrapped up in my slumber? Would I have awoken in--?_

But, that was absurd to ponder. Besides, it would drive her mad. Reluctantly, she chased her brother's rigid, angry form through the bushes.

_Wait until he finds out how many paintings I sold _this_ afternoon…_

_

* * *

_

Naraku skimmed across the air currents in his swirling mass of violet miasma. Hopefully, none would glimpse him so high in the atmosphere. Not unless someone was actively searching that is…

But, this was not the issue weighing on his mind. Far from it. Instead, he was remembering how sweetly vulnerable Mizoshi looked as she slept so soundly under the swaying branches.

Automatically, memories of her rushed over him as he had taken in her slumbering body. How different she had been. Her unkempt hair streamed over the dusty ground. Her face bore faint smudges of dirt. The silken kimono she chose to wear upon her departure had disappeared and in its place was a much gaudier one of homespun linen. The blue did not flatter her features, nor the yellow.

_I prefer her in my own wardrobe. I prefer her in my own chamber—in my own bed._

Smoothly, he had slid the equally cheap bracelet over her wrist. At least she would have her most cherished possession with her now.

The irony that they had initially encountered one another in the forest was not lost on him. The more he had gazed upon her, the more he thought about…unwise courses of actions.

Unfortunately, he had been chased away when someone had approached the otherwise deserted clearing.

_If only she would've opened her eyes…_

_Yet, she would've seen me. That wouldn't have been prudent. _

Now, he was returning home. However, he did not know for how long he would languish in the center of his web.

_Little point to do so when the web contains only other malicious spiders like myself. There is no prey to keep my interest. No little bird that flutters into my embrace, fully aware of the venom pumping through me during every second that passes by and giving not the slightest heed._

_Oh, why did that damned fool have to interrupt us?_

After the rude invasion, Naraku had watched from a distant yet convenient treetop. Watched as Mizoshi wakened to find a boy around her age enter the vicinity of the area.

At first, Naraku had felt…betrayed. He would be lying if he insisted jealously hadn't flowed through his very blood when he laid his hand on her shoulder. The reason was simple enough. She was his. Or she had been. He had never grown accustomed to let others touch what was his.

_She is mine. No one else has kissed her. No one else had seen her in all her glory. No else has bedded her. _

_Mine._

Still, snatches of their heated conversations had reached his range of hearing. The words "sister" had brought an odd sense of relief.

_So, that had been her brother. _

_Still, I simply saw no family resemblance. _

The boy had been pitifully normal. One could tell by a single glance he enjoyed nothing more than upholding village society and chiding his relation of her "improper" behavior. Also, he hadn't the intriguing golden eyes his sister possessed.

Now, as Naraku headed back to his castle, his twisting thoughts wound through the intricate pathways of his brain to completely unknown territories.

_What do I feel now? Relief? Regret? Anxiety?_

One thing was clear. Mizoshi was clearly being berated in her new home. She was unhappy.

_What was I thinking allowing her to leave?_

If it hadn't been for her said brother, there was no telling what Naraku would've contemplated.

_Could I really bring her back? Should I dare? Would she wish to return of her own free will?_

The wind currents whipped through his ebony mane as he rode the massive gusts back to his castle. Back to his empty chamber.

_Alone once more. I did not expect to miss her presence. But, what exactly should I do about it?_

Gritting his teeth in an anger of unknown origin, he landed with ease on the wide terraced edge of the haunting stone abode.

_And, to fuel my outrage, I have returned empty-handed. But, did I really desire to bring her back in the first place? I merely wanted to return the bracelet, didn't I?_

Clenching his fist, he wanted to lash out at the conflicting brew of emotions that were bubbling within him.

_I, Naraku, should not be feeling this way! I should not be acting like a foolish love-struck mortal! _

As the gravity of what he had just thought sunk in, a shadow shifted in the inky air inside the castle walls. He knew who it was. Indeed, he had requested his presence. Almost instantly, Kohaku marched through the archway. Kohaku, the boy he had abducted so many months ago. The demon slayer boy. Although now, it was the very being he had been trained to kill that he served. The boy, dressed in his emerald and black combat uniform, sedately approached him.

"Master? You requested an audience? Do you have a duty for me to perform?"

"No," Naraku sniffed. "I shall handle it personally. You are dismissed."

The boy's eyes bore no emotion as he bowed and slunk away back into the yawning interior of the formidable castle.

_Kohaku's interference would bother me, and I cannot trust Kagura. Nor can I spy using Kanna's mystic mirror. The most and only satisfying approach would be this—touch upon the matter myself._

_Oh, yes. How I would enjoy touching upon "it." Immensely so._

Elegantly, Naraku crept back into his halls of darkness and dust. There was more work to accomplish. More diamond-bright threads to weave. His web needed added luster for a proper homecoming after all.

_I did not realize what my idle musings would lead to, but we shall find out soon enough…_

* * *

First off, thanks to all who have reviewed. You guys have been so supportive and helpful with your comments, some right from the beginning. Thanks :) I am updating as much as possible. I would like to update more, but I've already had three tests, and school only started three weeks ago! (mumbles) Also, never take Astronomy. Hard as &$&$. Sesshoumaru will be coming very soon with Naraku following after. (Yes, the reunion.) Kouga might appear once too. :) 

NarakusGirlJeanne: Yeah, I think Sesshoumaru could have a relationship if he found the right girl. (And stop thinking of only himself and his superior ego, lol.) As for Rin, I think he considers her a sort of companion or daughter. (I just can't see the two of them together.)

FreakyKrazer: I didn't answer it? (smacks forehead) Sorry about that. I just didn't see a question. Yeah, Ken sucks. I was debating whether to have Nibori alive, but I thought that a twelve-year old wouldn't have as much chance surviving in the wilderness. (Unless you're a demon slayer like Kohaku.) I update as much as I can, but I wish I could update at least twice a week. School really started with a bang.

Sesshy-chansbestpal: Yeah, I know about Kagura. The Naraku thing just makes it suckier.

NarakusTwinSister: Both. Kita's just a really friendly yet curious girl, although she doesn't really approve of the fact Mizoshi was employed in a lord's castle as an…entertainer. Plus, she's wary of the fact that she's slightly abnormal.

RenegadeMustang: No, they won't find out about her fire powers, but they will find out something else about Mizoshi involving her "employer."


	68. Persecution

Mizoshi stood in the middle of the clearing. The clearing she had been ordered to avoid by her brother ever since she so "impulsively ran off."

_He treats me like a child, and I never once pleaded for the kindness of living under his roof._

_Not our roof. _His_ roof. And it still leaks. _

Depressedly, Mizoshi watched the sun rise behind the trees. As she gazed at the lightening horizon, a wild gust of wind blew the branches above sharply; sending a scattering of yellow maple leaves showering over the damp morning air.

_What a beautiful sight. I wonder why Ken does not spend more time outdoors. Not working of course, but actually relaxing. We all need to refresh ourselves once in a while._

_Oh, wait. He does. In Kita's hut._

Mizoshi was only invited to the illustrious Kita's hut once. She had met Kita's parents and both were polite. But cold. Extremely cold.

_Especially when they looked into eyes that were as glaring as these autumn leaves._

Kita tried to be diplomatic, but the visit had been unusually short. Even Ken seemed to recognize the reason why. Later, he too was distant towards her, as if the very shade of her eyes she had possessed from birth were a handicap in his "new life."

His_ roof. _His_ new life. What of mine?_

Again, Ken explained the perfectly natural cause:

_"Her father's family originated in the far north. Most of their eyes appear gold rather than brown."_

The pair had been plainly skeptical about this and had only scrutinized her more closely.

Her_ father, not _our_ father.__It's like there's separate lives for us. __Is Ken so ashamed or so cowardly to claim he does not share father's blood? _

Wiping away a treacherous spot of wetness from her equally treacherous eye, Mizoshi scanned the area.

_No flashes of white._

_Is he watching right now? Why does he not reveal himself? Where is he? Why hasn't he talked to me?_

However, she was not foolish. Such a notorious demon could not casually visit the village. Besides, she was always with someone. Either Kita, her brother, or some other villager.

_Or my customers._

It had nearly a week since she left Naraku's side, and Mizoshi still had not adjusted.

_I never will. Not in this place. Not with the monster I am forced to live with. __Yes, my brother is as feral as any demon._

Mizoshi waited until every shadow melted away; burned away by the bright light of the golden sun. Waited until the clouds that had congregated overnight cleared and the birds took flight from their hidden alcoves to gather food.

_I too must leave. To gather a _livelihood.

Morosely, Mizoshi returned to the village. The Jari Village. Probably the place she would live out the rest of her miserable days. Ever so stealthily, she had slipped out of bed while it was still dark and moved out to "her" clearing as Ken still slept.

_Surely, he is up and about now, but still, he can't prove anything. He does not control me or my actions._

Rubbing her wretched eyes, Mizoshi's feet found the rounded path to the ramshackle structure that was getting more weathered by the day.

_How will this place last throughout the winter?_

Shoving aside the pitiful piece of cloth that just barely kept the drafts at bay, Mizoshi walked over to the stack of paintings that was undeniably getting shorter.

_One small comfort is that I've sold over half of my paintings. Even Ken can't complain about that particular item anymore. But, Ken will discover something else. There's no denying that. Sometimes, I think he resents me being alive. Should I have died with Mother and Nibori?_

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she left the deserted space, and hurriedly trudged off to the stands.

_At least Kita is pleasant, even if her parents are not. Luckily, they do not come to this part of the marketplace until well after I leave._

With a helpless sigh, Mizoshi allowed a smile to creep across her face when the young maiden and her rack of multicolored kimonos came into view.

_I suppose it's not going to get any better until I change my attitude about it. This is my life, and I'd best get used to it._

Unfortunately, her noble decision was not well received. She saw that as soon as she glimpsed Kita's face. She was frowning in a most disapproving manner and her eyes had narrowed suspiciously.

"Kita? Whatever is the matter?" Mizoshi quickly set her paintings down and hastily took her seat.

Kita stared at her accusingly. "Ken's been looking for you."

This did not bode well. "Oh. He has?" she replied casually. "Well, I merely went into the woods for a stroll. He should not worry so much."

"You didn't tell him?" Kita reared back slightly.

"No. How could I? I did not want to disturb his sleep."

The girl nodded and lowered her head. "You leave _whenever_ you desire?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Kita. I always am. No one has to worry."

Suddenly, Kita's head snapped back up, a fire all its own burning in her eyes. "Why do you do that? Why do you run from the village for hours on end? Are you ashamed of us? What do you _do_ out there under the trees all by your lonesome? How is it that you are never attacked?"

Now, it was Mizoshi's turn to rear back at the young girl's utter outrage. "I go into the forest to think. Don't you ever do this? Don't you ever escape into the wilderness? It really is glorious to behold."

Her efforts at placating Kita were futile.

"Escape?" Kita pronounced bitterly. "You're too good for us now, is that it? Ken imagines so. He claims ever since you met this "lord" that you have acted differently."

"Kita, it's nothing! Listen to me…"

"You can speak to your _brother_ about it, Mizoshi. You should know that family always comes first." The young maiden folded her arms across her chest in defiance.

Mizoshi was truly stunned.

_This thirteen-year old child is berating me? Has Ken turned her against me as well?_

_I _really_ need to talk to him. _

"Did you know Ken thinks that you act no better than a child? He says that I, five years younger, am more mature than you."

Mizoshi gritted her teeth. Her blood was boiling.

_Not here. Not here…_

Wisely, she forced herself to calm. Eventually, her temperature lowered to normal.

"No, I was not aware. I will speak to Ken--_"_

At once, the girl rose to her feet, impertinently ignoring Mizoshi. "Grandmother Ume! How are you today?"

Mizoshi glanced up, and sure enough, there was the stocky woman with her granddaughter.

"Well enough, child, " the matriarch called back. "Have you any new patterns? My youngest daughter is to be married and I require another kimono."

"Yes, Grandmother Ume. Always. Although, we have not so many that are little Nishi's size at the moment."

"My dear, I meant for myself! A new kimono for myself!" the elderly woman laughed. Within seconds, Kita began giggling too. Apparently, this was a sort of shared, private amusement between them.

As Kita and the old woman rattled on, Mizoshi's gaze switched over to the grandchild who was blissfully oblivious to the tedious scene. However, Nishi, although shy, was not inhibited. At the sight of a beetle skimming through the air, the tiny girl chased after the glittering black bug. So much for her company, and so much for Kita's also.

_It makes absolute sense, doesn't it? I am the outsider. Kita and her family may have lived entire generations here. No one has anything to say to me. Even Grandmother Ume scarcely greets me, even when I was directly introduced._

_How much of this is Ken's fault? This alienation? Or is it just a misunderstanding?_

Somehow, the painful afternoon passed. Kita didn't speak to Mizoshi for the entire duration

_What did my brother ever say to her to cause this amount of coldness? _

What's more, not a single customer approached. Not one. Mizoshi had sold three paintings yesterday, but now, all her "business" seemed to have temporarily evaporated, or _permanently_ depending on the circumstances. Yet, Kita's side of the table was blossoming. Indeed, the villagers congregated around her akin to bees buzzing around a delicious honey pot. Through it all, no one uttered one syllable to her.

For once, she did not sit back and wait for further explanation. Mizoshi simply gathered up her works of art and stomped away to the hell that she would be required to call home for the rest of her life.

_Relax. It's just a bad day. I'll leave early today, smooth things out with Ken, and tomorrow shall be a fresh start for everyone. Kita's just worried because my brother is, and she most likely hates to see him in such a state._

As usual, Mizoshi was wrong. Nonchalantly, she slid aside the "door" of the "hut" and found her "brother" standing in the center of the room. His face was ashen, and his lips were firmly set in a sharp line of pure fury.

"Ken?" she gasped in surprise. "You're here."

"Yes. But, why are you here? Well, I suppose I'd best not ask." Ken crept closer to her. "I shouldn't expect a real answer, should I?"

Worriedly, she sucked in a breath. "Ken, Kita's been saying…"

"Kita?"

"What have you told her, brother?" Her fingers nervously gripped the edges of her paintings.

He smiled thinly. "I believe the what I've already discussed with her centers around this." Without warning, Ken threw a piece of paper at her. It drifted elegantly onto the earthen floor. From below, Naraku's crimson eyes glimmered up at her teasingly. Mizoshi's own eyes widened in terror.

_He knows. He knows now._

A furtive breeze blew into the room. Though the day outside was mild, the atmosphere inside the ramshackle structure was colder than a tomb. Time had stopped altogether. There was no sound. No signs of life. Just still air as she watched her brother watch her.

This was it. The ruse had ended. She was thoroughly tired of this man who claimed to her relation and this prejudiced village both.

Deadly calm, Mizoshi stooped down and picked up the paper. The voice that issued forth from her cracked lips was not entirely her own. "Do you want to know who he is?"

"I know, Mizoshi," Ken hissed through his locked teeth.

"Yes, dear brother, but do you know what he is?"

Her brother said nothing. He merely stared whilst clenching and unclenching his fists.

"He is a demon, brother. He is the lord I served so many days ago."

Threateningly, Ken took a step forward. "How natural you speak of it, sister."

"But, _brother_, there's more." A slight tremble had entered her tone She was fully aware of what would transpire next, but could take no more of this empty existence. "Brother, I confess that I have fallen in love with him."

"Oh?" This did not seem to faze him, but the intense dislike—no--the _hatred_ in his eyes had not diminished.

"Yes. I was wandering in the woods, and I came upon his injured form. Another demon, a dog youkai, had nearly slain him. Taking pity upon the man, I knelt down beside him. Automatically, he opened his blazing eyes and took me by the hand. When I became aware once more, I realized my predicament as I stood in the courtyard of his castle. It was then I became his…amusement."

_I will not lie. I shall state the truth. Something even Ken cannot bear to do. Enough of this charade. I have nothing to be ashamed of. _

All the same, her brother paled. Not in anger as before, but in absolute shock. "His…amusement, you say?"

"I cannot deny my feelings or my heritage brother," she went on quietly. "Naraku knew of our father's blood. Within a few weeks, I exhibited my power for the first time—the power of flame. I'm sure you have it within your veins as well. Do you want to see?"

But, Ken had totally lost his normally calm composure. Presently, he was shaking his head back and forth, his mind observably in complete disarray. "You…"

"_You_ can hide it well, brother." Mizoshi's voice became louder and clearer. "Your clawed hands. But, I cannot. I refuse to close my eyes to the world just because they are different. I cannot deny my heritage, for I use it for sight. _Both_ my abnormal eyes."

"No more," Ken whispered weakly. "No more. I can't…"

However, she herself had temporarily taken leave of her senses. She was going to tell him _everything_.

_No more will anyone accuse me of deception._

"What's more, I have another confession to make, Ken. I am no longer a pure maiden. Willingly, I slept in the lord's bed, and it was _not _sinful. It was…indescribable. Please understand that I love—"

Out of the blue, her brother jumped out of his trance. "Demon's whore!" Ken shrieked. "Demon's whore! No better than our dear dead mother!"

Fuming, near mad, Ken rushed at her. Expecting the worst, Mizoshi put her hands up in a feeble defense. Yet, her brother ran right past her; literally flying out of their poor living space and now presumably intent on telling the entire village of her misdeeds.

_And then where will I be?_

_Dead along with mother._

Faster than she ever dreamed possible, she flung off her kimono, or rather, _Kita's _kimono and dug her fingers under the impossibly rusted stove for the cloth-covered package hidden there. In under a minute, she had redressed in the viridian and mauve winter kimono. Then, lightening-fast, she fled from the ramshackle structure she would never call home again.

_I must get _away_. If I do not, the villagers shall surely behead me… _

Almost floating over the damp, freezing grass, Mizoshi made a break for the welcoming trees. Over her shoulder, several yards away, came Ken's desperate shouts with confused cries and demanding yells emanating from the people of the village itself. The spark had been ignited. Soon, it would kindle into an uncontrollable blaze with only one dread purpose…

_They cannot burn a phoenix! I would like to see they try._

_Or perhaps I would not._

Her bravery nearly giving out along with her legs, Mizoshi allowed herself to be swallowed by the shadows that had collected under the thick tufts of pine needles. The forest was at its darkest and most forbidding due to the heavy gray clouds that had very recently smothered the aqua sky.

_Still_, _I can hide here for the meantime._

Unfortunately, she would surely be caught if her footsteps were heard disturbing the dead leaves below. In any case, it wasn't nearly far enough from the village and its inhabitants.

_I cannot wait any longer. I must press further into the woods themselves, not simply hang around waiting to be caught on the outskirts._

Just about tripping over her protesting feet, she forced herself to weave around the tree trunks that were observably growing ever closer together and flee further and further away. Gradually, the voices that had been distant at first yet disturbingly close a few fleeting seconds ago had at last died away entirely. It would seem the villagers either thought she was not worth the effort or chose a different direction to search in their irrational desire to bring her to "justice."

_I made it. I escaped. I know I did. I'm free._ _But what happens now?_

Trying not to cry at the irony she was now lost in the forest _again _because of a hostile village persecution and by her own hanyou brother at that; she sullenly marched into the unknown once more.

* * *

Thanks to all reviewers for your support! I notice some are noting the lack of romance, but that will happen very soon. (The drama will stop for a spell.) Yes, I know I totally sprung that one (along with the mini-cliffhanger) but Sesshy will appear in the next chapter with the Naraku reunion not too far behind. (Two chapters.) And, at the last second, I decided to include Mizoshi telling Ken of her fire power. It just seemed…right. Oh, and Kuro the spider will be appearing. Haven't forgotten. :) 

PurityFlower1989: Mizoshi's fire powers will get stronger every time she uses them, but she's not going to get any new ones. As for Ken, he definitely knows now. :)

NarakusGirlJeanne: No, I'm watching them every week too. I love the newer episodes! (Especially the Band of Seven.) ;)


	69. An Odd Flicker

The unforgiving crisp winds of late autumn swirled around Mizoshi's shoulders; fanning out her ebony hair. Her long kimono brushed the ground and swished against her bare legs. The leaden clouds above reminded her of cold steel. Merciless. _Cold._

Miserably, Mizoshi stiffly walked across the slightly frozen soil.

_A storm's brewing. Lucky me._

As if rubbing it into her numbed face, light snowflakes began to drop slowly to the earth. It was hardly the first snowflakes she'd beheld all season, but judging by the ominous sky above, it appeared that there would be many more to come.

_Oh, why did this have to happen?_

Blinking away tears that threatened to freeze on contact, she forced herself to march onwards. The dead leaves below had long since lost their vibrant glossy luster, and now merely caused her path to become slippery and wet. _Another_ obstacle.

_What am I to do? Oh, Kami-sama…_

At the moment, Mizoshi surmised Ken was calling her every derogatory word he could think of, probably putting even to Kagura to shame, and that Kita was mindlessly agreeing with every sound that he regurgitated out of his foul mouth.

_That little wench deserves my brother. She should marry him. She'll be so obedient and dutiful; she'll hang herself in the forest before long._

Bitterly, she ducked under several scraggly tree branches and trudged ahead. She needed to find help and _fast_.

_No doubt that Ken, the greatest hypocrite of them all, is reclining in Kita's warm hut while she feeds him dinner. Afterwards, she'll most likely rub his feet and comfort him for the loss of his wretched relation. Or, perhaps she will be happy for him._

Not enjoying her self-pity as immensely as she had hoped, Mizoshi decided to instead put what was left of her brain to good use.

_I can fend for myself for a few nights. Warmth won't be a problem because of my "cursed" golden eyes. I _can_ build fires. As for shelter, well, I'll think of something. As for food…_

Not wanting to consider her hopeless situation any longer, she goaded herself to take another step. It wasn't as if she were bone tired or about to drop from exhaustion, but a heart weighed down with dejection and despair could be just as hazardous.

_I will survive! I must. _

More hated breezes ruffling her tresses, Mizoshi lowered her eyes to the dirt. She would count each step until her feet led her to her new home.

_Or to my new grave. Whichever comes first. _

Though she could not find the sun behind the thick clouds, she could sense it was near sunset. Now, nightfall would rapidly approach. The temperature would totally plummet.

_But, I shall not freeze!_

Desperately, she tore off through the forest.

_I intend to discover another village and soon. Jari Village couldn't have survived solely on its own resources, could it? There must be more centers of human activity nearby._

Her running becoming faster and more erratic, Mizoshi whipped around the trees that threatened to scratch her face bloody. It was her reasoning her frenzied movements would raise her own body temperature.

_But not for long. Soon, I'll tire. _

_But, there's still hope. There must be!_

Still, she had to silently comment Naraku's gift was doing its best to keep her toasty. The silken material had melded against her skin and was actually making her sweat from perspiration. Yet, this welcoming warmth would not last the duration if she had to spend whole days out here.

_Whole days…_

_Wait! I survived before. Couldn't I do so again? Especially with this new power of mine?_

Her heavy footfalls thudding against the dry plant life below where her only answer.

_Keep moving. Keep moving. It's my only chance…_

However, the gods had other ideas. At last, when she had finally cleared the wide expanse of trees and was now facing a rolling hillside pocketed with several clearings; she had only just recently discovered how exactly close to the edge she was. Panting from exertion, Mizoshi attempted to skid to a halt, but found she was seconds too late. Moments later, the ground dropped away from her as she took a tumble down the hillside itself.

When she had ceased rolling, Mizoshi simply lay on her back, trying to breathe in a gulp of chilly air that irritated her already overworked lungs all the more; sending her into a huge coughing fit. The fall had completely knocked the wind out of her. Eventually, she regained her normal breathing, and for that she was grateful. Regrettably, it was the lesser of her problems at the moment.

_My ankle. It's stabbing with pain…_

Frantically, Mizoshi tried to get up, but found she could not make the effort.

_Surely, my ankle isn't…_

Worriedly, she flung up her kimono and examined the throbbing area. It was starting to puff and swell.

_I think it's a sprain, but still, I'm not going to go anywhere fast on it._

Mizoshi was keenly aware that her situation had grown from bad to worse.

_I can't walk for the time being, and for all I know a blizzard could be forming. _

Gazing up at the smoky gray clouds, she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her slackening body.

_I can't fall asleep. If I do…_

Snap.

At once, Mizoshi jerked up her head.

_Someone is approaching!_

Propping herself up on her elbow, she nearly fainted when she saw a frosty white shape moving towards her. Predatory gold eyes looked her up and down.

_Sesshoumaru._

_First, I am thrown out of the village, then I sprain my ankle, and now _he_ comes. The gods are most definitely conspiring my death._

Effortlessly, he glided to her side. Those amber eyes scrutinized her fiercely. Apparently, he could've been looking at a pathetic wounded animal for all he cared.

"Wench, why are you here?" he demanded. "Did I not take you to a village?"

_I'm not going to lie. Why have that tainting your soul before your imminent death?_

"I ran from the village. The villagers set themselves upon me."

The light youkai snorted. He made no immediate reply.

I shouldn't even waste my time talking. I know what will happen now.

As it turned out, the dog demon didn't disappoint. "Hanyou aren't welcomed by the human or demon brethren, are they?"

She remained silent.

"It's best hanyou are never born at all to disgrace the youkai race," Sesshoumaru went on haughtily. "Why bother? Such things were not meant to exist."

Sullenly, she took in cruelly handsome face. He smirked. His features had gone from predatory to deadly.

"And here you are. Weak and shaking from the cold."

_And injured. But why correct him?_

"I can smell the scent of those pitiful humans, but Naraku's stench still clings to you. It nauseates me. Anyone who would willingly serve such a being has no purpose."

Uselessly, her fingernails dug into the icy soil.

_Here it comes…_

The light youaki scowled at her as she took in the sight of his frosty hair dancing upon the breeze; mingling with the iciness of the snowflakes drifting through the atmosphere. It was lovely to gaze upon. So picturesque. At least the dog youkai's demonic beauty would grace her worthless corpse.

"Why do your eyes linger upon me, half-breed? Stare down at the ground, wench, and I'll promise this will be painless."

She didn't waste time dallying on unnecessary dialogue. "You are to kill me?"

"Don't..._talk_," he positively hissed as his foot shot out to land heavily on her back. Automatically, her arms buckled under her and she was left whimpering on the dirt.

_Be quiet! He won't see me cry. I accept my fate. No, my punishment. Is this my punishment for falling in love with the dark hanyou? For sharing his bed? For attempting to save his life? Is Ken right; am I merely a demon's whore?_

"Pathetic," Sesshoumaru murmured. "Consider it a mercy, wench of Naraku. You wouldn't survive anyway in this forest under these conditions."

_I'm going to die. I suppose I'll soon see if hanyou are destined for hell._

Squeezing her eyes shut, Mizoshi heard the slight caress of metal as the dog youaki drew his sword from his sheath.

_I can only hope it'll be painless. One quick blow to the head… _

Not even bothering to cry, she clung to the ground for dear life as if doing so would anchor her to this plane of existence. Then, she smelled it.

_Is that…?_

Suddenly, a great gust of wind swept over the land. That particular scent grew stronger.

_Is that…miasma?_

To confirm her suspicions, a silkily familiar voice rode the blast of wind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, surely you will not eliminate something that belongs to me, will you? Even _you _are not that arrogant."

Her eyes springing open at long last, Mizoshi looked past Sesshoumaru's stiffened form; hand still wrapped around her instrument of intended destruction, and beheld the being swathed in white fur. A bluish baboon mask obscured its face. Framing the beast on either side were the winged saimyoushou.

_Naraku. _

Hatred showing in the light youaki's face, Sesshoumaru prepared to attack, but the dark hanyou was just too fast. Impossibly swift, the dark hanyou made his move, and the sight of it nearly sent Mizoshi collapsing right back to the dirt.

Naraku's abdomen had simply burst forth with dozens of root-like tentacles. With unerring dexterity, they slammed Sesshoumaru away from her. Far from losing his balance completely, Sesshoumaru retalited by slicing through the tentacles.

Speechless, she watched the battle continue in an unchanging fashion. Naraku would strike. Then, Sesshoumaru would strike. The distance between the two of them kept increasing. It was clear the two were evenly matched for the most part.

But, who would win?

_What would the villagers say now if they discovered two enraged demons were fighting over me?_

Somehow the romantic allusion was lost on Mizoshi. At any point and time, she could very well be slain in the crossfire.

_Please, Naraku…_

No matter how perilous the situation was, she couldn't help noticing the saimyoushou were drawing closer and closer to the dog youaki. Their buzzing pierced the thick air.

_The saimyoushou are toxic…aren't they? _

_What effect would the stingers of these demonic bees produce on this seemingly indestructible Sesshoumaru?_

As the conflict wore on, the light youkai's face transformed from one of wrath to one of bland amusement.

"You put up a remarkable front, Naraku," he commented matter-of-factly. "Tell me, does this wench mean so much to you?"

"She's mine!" Naraku snarled. "What other explanation do you require?"

With aplomb, Sesshoumaru neatly sidestepped from the fray in a blinding flash of radiance. Now, he had reappeared at the crest of a nearby hill; glaring at the dark hanyou with undisguised dislike.

"Very well, Naraku. I shall leave your wench to you. It's no concern of mine is she lives or dies."

Mizoshi watched awestruck as the light youaki rose into the air itself until he was literally flying; his sparkling, pale mane spreading out behind him.

_He's like a star. An ice-cold warrior star. How his malice nearly froze me. To_ death.

Privately praying she'd never see the dog lord again, she returned her attention to the man who had started it all. The man she loved best. The _only _man she ever loved.

Apparently having gained his composure, the tentacles disappeared back inside the glaring baboon pelt. With purpose, he walked towards her and immediately collected her in his arms. Silently, she clung to him as the violet vapor rose around them once more as Naraku took flight; the saimyoushou following after.

An indeterminate amount of minutes passed until Mizoshi found herself once again in the dusty courtyard that preceded the dark abode that was Naraku's castle. She was still in his embrace. And still, he remained unnaturally quiet.

_Why does he not speak? What's happening to him under that disguise?_

"Mizoshi," he spoke softly, "are you hurt?"

"My ankle's sprained," she whispered with a slight grimace. "It just needs to heal, and I'll be fine."

"Yes," he replied soberly. Under the mask, she could feel his eyes roaming over her. "You're dirty," he observed. "And cold."

"Yes," she mumbled.

_Why was he acting so distant?_

Without warning, she launched into another coughing fit.

"And sick," Naraku added. "Hardly surprising with humans and their filthy diseases. Come, Mizoshi. We can't have you dirty, cold, and sick, can we?" he purred.

Her gaze wandering, Mizoshi allowed herself to be carried into the place she thought she had left behind forever. Secretly, she was glad to return.

_Is that evil? Is it wrong to desire such?_

As soon as Naraku entered his home, the wooden walls engulfed her. From below, she could hear the recognizable creaking of the floorboards as the dark hanyou padded through the yawning corridor.

"Kagura," he called out. "Run a bath."

"For you?" that well-known strident voice floated into the hall. "Can you not fill the tub yourself?"

"Do what I say!" Naraku snapped.

A pause. Then…

"Is she here?" The wind sorceress's tone was indiscernible.

"That is none of your concern. Do as you are told!"

Shivering, she pressed her face against his chest.

_At least these baboon furs are soft…_

Eventually, Mizoshi assumed she had fallen asleep, for when she awoke, she found herself in the wooden tub with steaming water up to her shoulders. The odor of sandalwood crept into her nostrils. Involuntarily, she felt herself relaxing. Ever so lightly, a cloth rubbed up and down her arm.

Naraku.

_Or is it Kagura?_

No, it was not Kagura. The hand that was so delicately washing her body was unarguably masculine, with a touch that could not be applied to any other.

Strangely, she felt no desire to talk. Instead, she sank deeper into the water and let the dark hanyou finish his scrubbing and washing. She remained calm and let her breathing becoming deep as she settled into the haven of the bath. Naraku kept quiet as well. Oddly, it was soothing.

_I miss the peace between us._

Having poured a cistern full of water to rinse the soapy residue from her locks, Mizoshi knew her cleansing was at an end.

_He didn't have to. I could've washed myself—_

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as he scooped her out of the cooling suds. Immediately, he wrapped a fluffy towel around her quaking body and again took her in his arms. Her hair was left to drip onto his kimono. Searchingly, she tipped her head up to drink in the dark hanyou's handsome face. Those crimson eyes of his winked and flashed at her. His lips curved into a reserved smile.

"What am I to do with you?" he scolded lightly. "Every time you wander outside, you attend to attract danger."

"I attracted you," she replied teasingly. However, her voice was still too weak to carry the banter properly. Perhaps that was why her remark made Naraku frown fiercely.

_I thought he would appreciate it. It's not like I will die from any of my injuries. There was no need to be so grave. Why is he staring at me so intently?_

"You're hungry, I assume?" His tone was needlessly formal.

"Famished," she answered honestly.

_That's right. I scarcely had the chance to cook any dinner before Ken attacked me._

_Ken. I will never think his name again. My brother's dead. Emotionally if not physically. _

"Kagura can do that too," Naraku stated off-handedly. "It's been a while since she's done anything worthwhile."

_Still the same Naraku._

_But, why does something feel so different?_

The fingers of his right hand curling around her midriff while his left supported her neck; Mizoshi knew she was being taken further into his home.

_He's treating me like an infant. _

Regardless, she was extremely grateful. The very same person who had thrown her out into the foamy, perilous sea had reeled her back in to safety.

_Yet, why is he shaking? _

It was undeniable. Naraku's limbs shook under her as he somberly transported her through the many twisting corridors that perpetually smelled of damp wood intermingled with the faint scent of miasma.

_He's shaking with something. Is he wrestling against some powerful emotion?_

Becoming fully alert, Mizoshi found she needn't have made the effort. They were crossing over the threshold of a vaguely familiar room. A bit unceremoniously, she was tossed onto a bed.

"Sleep," Naraku instructed as he pulled the coverlets over her. "I shall bring you your food."

Mizoshi was unsure of what to say. In the end, she uttered the sole thing she could think of.

"Thank you, Naraku, for saving my life.

An odd flicker entered his crimson eyes. Abruptly, he spun on his heel, and slammed the rice-paper screen behind him without another sound escaping his sharply defined lips. A wave of tension swelled over Mizoshi as she lay under the silk sheets.

_Did I anger him? What did I do? Doesn't he want me back? If not, then why did he take me? No, I'm sure that's not the case. If that were true, my bracelet wouldn't be around my wrist, would it? Naraku knew I was in Jari Village the entire time. He was watching me._

_So, what's the problem now?_

Her mind tying itself in knots, she simply closed her eyes, sank into the pillow and admitted defeat. Too much had happened today. A fight, an uprising, banishment, a near execution, and presently, a conflicted rescue.

_Answers will come. They will sooner or later. _

Before she realized it, Mizoshi had plunged deep into merciful unconsciousness.

* * *

Yay, they're back together! Now, the romance starts again. (It will, believe me. Naraku's behavior will be fully explained in the next chapter.) Again, Kagura and Kuro will make appearances soon. Wow, there's a lot of "K" names in here. Speaking of which, Koga and maybe some members of the Band of Seven might be appearing later on. (Like Bankotsu.) As for the length of the fic, well, I'm honestly not sure. It won't be too soon though. 

And, I must thank all those reviewed. I'm not lying when I say this is one of the nicest and most supportive bunch ever. :)

NarakusGirlJeanne: I'd have to say Suikotsu. I love the complicated types. (And those green stripes on his face are kind of smexy.)

RenegadeMustang: Unfortunately, no. (Good idea though.)But, Mizoshi will grow as a character and eventually she'll get more powerful.


	70. Sinister Designs

Naraku's trailing robes of navy and violet violently swept across the floor planks. Presently, he was in a profoundly unpleasant mood that could be discerned by any, including _her_. Skulking over towards his preferred spot by the large window in his apartments, Naraku grudgingly sat.

_What's happening to me?_

Again, that loss of control was whipping over him; burning a hole into his very heart.

_It's her. The fire of phoenix. It_ _incinerates my every thought._

Foolishly deciding he could simply let her fly away into the sky, he had never been more wrong. No. He couldn't let her go. He had constantly gazed at the empty, gilded cage she had left behind and longed to hear her birdsong.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I comprehend what this idiotic human heart feels?_

A fresh wave of anger cresting over him, Naraku growled and slammed his fist into the wall. Bright crimson blood was his reward as the substance flowed over his scratched knuckles.

_I let her go. For once, I did the honorable thing. No strings attached. However, I didn't count on _this.

Almost immediately, the little bird was pecked at. Like a peacock in a forest swarming with swallows. Bound to be different. Bound to be hassled. Bound to be in danger.

Assuming control over the situation, Naraku had landed near Mizoshi's precarious position with the arrogant dog lord. Half for sport and half for another dimly realized reason; he had dueled with Sesshoumaru over the bedraggled, sickened hanyou girl. Little did he realize is that her presence would disrupt the castle. Again.

So, the spider had been forced to drag the immobilized prey back inside his den. _And, the prey rejoiced._

_I can't let her go. It's just not possible. On various levels. But, can she really remain here? Didn't I discover that it matters little if she's here or not. Essentially, the damage has been done. _

Once more, Naraku's fist collided with the wall.

_This is one of the few characteristics within that me that I myself cannot control. I hate it. _

_But, do I hate her?_

So lost inside himself, he did not notice the carefully planted footsteps of his rebellious incarnation. Murderously, his glare bore through her.

"Kagura. This had better been important." He could not disguise the malice in his voice.

_Had it been Mizoshi, would I have reacted in the same manner? Then again, I already know Kagura hates me. _

Arrogantly, his pretty child tosses her head. "I smelled blood in the air, and assumed that perhaps you had finally given in."

"Explain your insinuation, Kagura," he rasped.

His tone must've been fearful, for his incarnation's scarlet eyes suddenly flared with an anxious light. "I assumed you had finally…killed her--"

He didn't wait for her to finish. "You dare to _assume_! Never assume!" Without thought, he instantly allowed a lump of scarlet to materialize in his upturned palm and squeezed his marred fingers around the mass of flesh that was his incarnation's heart. Without fail, Kagura cried out in pain, and landed heavily on her knees.

_True justice. My heart hurts, and now, so does hers. Soon, she'll learn not to question or attempt to unmask my motivations…_

"D-d-damn you," she gasped, clutching her chest. "Let…go of m-my…"

"Weak," he growled. "If you are so weak, my _servant_, you should not wander in _master's_ affairs."

With one final squeeze to illustrate his point, he allowed the thing that his "daughter" prized the most disappear back inside his flesh. Dazedly, Kagura, chest heaving, unsteadily regained her footing. Though she was in a weakened state and forced into compliance, the defiance in her eyes rivaled hot steam.

_She still hates me. With all her heart._

_Good._

"Now, Kagura, kindly check on Mizoshi. She is in her old room. If one hair on her head is disturbed, what happened in here will multiply fifty-fold. I alone decide if she lives, dies, or something in between."

"Something in between?" Her eyes glittered akin to sparking embers. "Like…my life? A constant torture?"

"If I will it," he replied instantaneously with an edge in his tone. "All of you are under my control. You, Kanna, Kohaku, her, _all _of it."

Perturbed, he watched, bemused, as his incarnation staggered to the doorway.

_My eyes will always follow you. And your eyes will always follow her. My spy._

A sigh exuded his lips as he resituated himself in his cozy corner. From here, he could keenly sense each and every vibration on any given silky thread. At the moment, his fellow spiders were tracking the eerily silent prey.

_The little bird is resting her wings, I suspect. _

He couldn't wait for her to heal.

_The little bird should regain flight soon. It'll be more amusing that way…_

* * *

Mizoshi stirred under the silken blankets. Her lungs still ached from the cold and the frenzied coughing that had followed. Her forehead burned with fever and her arms and legs ached. She was sick, but still alive. 

_My illness is hardly serious, but it's enough to confine me to this room for a day or two. A day or two of more anxious waiting._

Grudgingly, she reached for another plum.

_I'm uncertain if I could stomach another bite, but I should eat. I want to recover as quickly as possible. _

However, before she could bring the fruit to her lips, she felt a new weight being pressed against her chest. Coarse hairs prickled across her bare upper arm. Instead of instantly becoming alarmed as she would've done weeks earlier; she rather calmly took in the invader to prove that her original suspicion was correct.

"Kuro?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

The large black spider silently gazed back at her with its eight red eyes.

She sighed. "Did Naraku send you?"

The arachnid simply crawled further across her front.

_Of course. It can't speak. Even if it could, would it tell me anything anyhow?_

Setting aside the purple fruit, she took time to pet the spider.

"Why do you keep following me?" Mizoshi asked quietly.

The dark arachnid didn't answer. But, something else did.

"Now, _that_ is disturbing."

On alert, Mizoshi's eyes nervously scanned the room before stopping on the wind sorceress herself. Presently, Kagura looked as if she might vomit. In fact, she seemed pained.

_Does she hate me that much?_

"Kagura," Mizoshi said. "You're here."

"And so are you," the demoness sniffed. Heatedly, she stalked over to the foot of her bed. At the incarnation's approach, Kuro bared his fangs.

"He only does that to me," she noted with fake despondency in her tone. "He never does that to Kanna. Or you, it appears. I suppose the disgusting thing knows who's loyal to its master and who _isn't_."

Faster than Mizoshi thought possible, Kuro abruptly scuttled off the mattress and onto the floor whereupon it made a break for the liquid shadows that bordered the entire chamber.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Kagura smiled evilly.

She stiffened. "What does?"

"The castle pet goes to the other castle pet," the bitter woman pronounced distastefully. "Oh, well. It's the way of the world."

"Did _he_ send you?" Mizoshi was getting tired of the demoness's tirade.

A strange glimmer entered Kagura's scarlet orbs. "Yes. Don't worry. I imagine you'll be seeing more of _him_. After all, the black lord wants to reinforce the not-so-pure maiden's delusions. I know all about how he allegedly saved your life from the terrible dog demon," she positively hissed.

Mizoshi tried her best to steady her gaze squarely on Kagura's own. "This disappoints you?"

She shrugged coldly. "It would make less work for me. A lot less work." Airily, the wind witch sat on the corner of her bed; pursing her painted lips. Studying Mizoshi intently. "You know, I just don't understand."

Mizoshi was perplexed. "Understand?"

"You were offered freedom. Actual freedom. Handed to you on a silver platter. And you just gave it away?" Her fingers gripped the end of the sheet.

Still, Mizoshi did not show fear. "Freedom, Kagura, is more complicated than one would imagine."

The demoness was outraged. Her red mouth sneered. Her eyes flared. "You're lecturing to _me_, you filthy—"

"Kagura?" another voice whispered.

Both her and the wind witch turned to behold the ghostly little girl standing there. That soul-stealing mirror was still firmly held between her pale, delicate hands. Doing her best to avoid looking directly into the void child's onyx eyes, Mizoshi inwardly shuddered.

_I can't decide which incarnation scares me more. _

"What?" Kagura's pout became more pronounced.

"Naraku-sama desires that you collect the boy and prepare to leave the castle immediately," Kanna stated mechanically. Not a trace of emotion could be gleaned in her languorous words. Her mission completed, the ghostly little incarnation drifted away.

The wind witch groaned. "Always taking orders." Spitefully, her bare feet made contact with the floor below as she sprung off the mattress. Mere seconds later, that lethal pink fan was out. Mizoshi tensed, but Kagura did not notice. Her attention was focused somewhere in the distance.

"Where are you going?" Mizoshi asked innocently enough.

"My master hasn't told me yet," she launched back with malice, "but I would wager it has something to do with the Shikon jewel."

Her ears pricked up. "The Shikon jewel?"

The demoness returned her gaze. Mock shock raised her eyebrows. "You mean…you haven't heard? Naraku didn't tell you? Strange. I would've thought for sure you would've heard some idle gossip outside these walls."

"Kagura, what is this…Shikon jewel?" Furtively, she pulled the silk sheets closer to her neck. The wind witch was creating an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of her being.

_Why do I have the feeling she's baiting me?_

"Ask Naraku. He knows everything there is to know about the Shikon jewel." Thoroughly pleased with herself, Kagura tried to sashay into the surrounding corridor, but lost the effect when her hand rose to her chest and nearly toppled over.

"What is it, Kagura?" Vainly, Mizoshi tried to sit up. "Should I call for help?"

"Don't you dare call for _him_!" the woman in lavender nearly shouted. "I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

"Doesn't Naraku know of your condition? Maybe…"

"Maybe you should close your mouth. After all, Naraku _put_ me in this condition."

In a huff, the incarnation fumed to the door. However, she did not simply step through the portal. Slyly, she cocked her head over her shoulder to mete out one last snide remark.

"I only hope that Naraku always treasures you. You don't want to know what he does to _things_ that he loses interest in."

At last, she was gone. Lethal fan and all. Letting the breath she had allowed to collect in her lungs fully exhale between her teeth, Mizoshi permitted herself bounce back on the mattress.

_Good. She's gone. Still, can I believe her?_

Mizoshi did not enjoy this new prospect that Naraku had hurt Kagura yet again, but could she really trust the demoness?

_No, Naraku cares about me. He saved my life from that dog youkai assassin when he could've left me to his sword. He's not completely bad, is he? No being is entirely bad. _

_Except Sesshoumaru._

Turning over on her side, Mizoshi had forgotten all about the plum that lay next to her. She was no longer hungry.

_And what is it about this Shikon jewel? What is it? Does Naraku have it? Should I mention it to him? What is it exactly? I have heard of no such thing. Is it valuable? Priceless even? Does Naraku wear it? Why hasn't he mentioned it before?_

Curling her arms around her pillow, she closed her eyes and surrendered to the unerringquestions about the mysterious jewel.

_I wonder how large it is. Does it sparkle? Is it like green, smooth jade, or more akin to crimson, multifaceted rubies? Is it a piece of jewelry, or a loose stone? _

_More importantly, what about Naraku himself? What constitutes for his odd behavior? First, he saves me, then, he's distant. Speaking of which, where is he now?_

Sighing heavily, Mizoshi picked up the plum and bit into its soft skin as an after thought.

_I want to get well as soon as possible. I can't remain an invalid for the entire duration here._

_How long will Naraku keep me here now? Forever? Another couple of weeks? The winter as he originally promised? No. I can worry about all that later. First, I must get grow strong enough to get out of bed, then, I should exercise my fire power. Why didn't I use it before? Oh, yes. Because I was constantly afraid of getting caught. _

As the sweet fruit juice swept over he tongue, Mizoshi curled her legs under her. Haphazardly, she had righted herself to sitting position. For the first time, she scrutinized the vast chamber around her and saw immediately that it was all too familiar. This was the apartment she was initially housed in. This meant Naraku had moved her from the other room.

_So, he has put me in a separate section of the castle. The other room was only a twistingcorridor or two away from his own private chambers. In Naraku's twisting mind, could that be interpreted in any way? Does he _wish_ to distance me? _

Admiring the memorable vases of polished gold, warm orange, and cerulean blue from the bedding; she hastily gulped down the perfect plum and laid aside the pit. Across from her was the carved wardrobe. Well, at least she would have clothing once she regained enough equilibrium to move.

_I will uncover the answers. Not only about Naraku and his underhanded actions, but about this Shikon jewel as well. _

* * *

Kagura darkly trod the hall; prepared to fetch Kohaku and disembark from this gloomy place. 

_Damn him. Why must he always use that worthless human boy to further his own ends? Or me for that matter? Each and every one of his incarnations and servants should betray him—_

"Kagura?" a familiar voice breathed.

She snapped her head up to witness her pallid sister gliding towards her.

So_ loyal to "father." _

"Kanna," she spoke her name slowly, "what do you want?"

The eldest incarnation stood there for a moment before raising her soulless black eyes to her own. "Why do you seek to intimidate the girl?"

Her perfectly polished mouth opened in momentary dismay.

_Now, Kanna is defending her?_

"Naraku-sama is master of this house. He controls all within. We are his tools, and she is his toy. We will never know anything better, and neither will she. Why fight against our shared master's desires?"

Instantly, Kagura's eyes narrowed in irritation.

_How could the two of us have been cut from the same cloth? _

Yet, there was bare, rational sense behind the void demoness's sullen tone.

_Why should I let the wench bother me? Is she not also a prisoner, the same as me? _

"Yes, Kanna," Kagura replied neutrally. "I understand. I will now take leave to complete my task."

Leaving her behind, Kagura moved through the winding,curving interiors of the hated castle with fresh purpose.

_She is kept here; I am kept here. _

_With this knowledge of the Shikon jewel, could I persuade Mizoshi to turn against Naraku. The jewel _is_ very alluring. Once she discovers the truth behind it, will she too decide to gather shards? To steal? If she would, then…_

_She would surely perish. _

Gleefully, Kagura had the sudden whim to dance.

_Why should Mizoshi be allowed to live? She's been a terrible burden. She can't even find shelter with normal villagers. This is no place for one such as she. Besides, any who would willingly stay with Naraku is begging to be destroyed._

The pain fully dissolving in her chest, Kagura, the Wind, wisped outside the poor shack where Kohaku was staying.

_I can only imagine how interesting the next few weeks could be…_

* * *

Whee, everyone likes the fic :) Thanks for all your kind reviews. As promised, Kuro has made his appearance. (And will continue to do so more hopefully.) Also, some of you are asking about Mizoshi and Naraku fanart. Yes, a picture does exist. Aspendragon did a beautiful job on it. (More is explained below.) 

Shaynie M: Yes, actually. The title of the fanart is called "Mizoshi, the Phoenix Hanyou" and the artist is Aspendragon. I'm not sure if I can provide the link on this site, (some sites are really against it) so I could e-mail out the link to anyone who wants it. (Or you could do a search. It should pop right up.)

Fade2Black2008: Mizoshi has golden/yellow eyes and straight black hair that's mid-length. (Like the tops of the shoulders, but not quite elbow-length.) She's average height, and a little curvy. I hope that's enough info and I hope the fanart comes okay if you decide to draw it! It's weird that I can see OC's in my mind's eye, but can't draw them for anything. (Art teachers gave me C's out of pity.) :)


	71. Unearthly

All at once, Mizoshi's eyelids snapped open. Immediately, she was on edge. On alert. Her pulse rate beat rapidly in her ears. Her chest was taut from anxiety.

_It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. I am…safe._

She could not recollect any monstrous details, but the dream itself must've been truly terrifying. Wetting her lips, she allowed full conscious awareness rush over her while her chest rose and fell without complaint. She quickly noted that the ache had left her lungs.

_It's morning._

Somehow, she just knew. She always arose before the sun.

_Which means I slept the entire night through. No tossing and turning. How long has it been since I have had a genuine rest?_

Mizoshi flipped aside the white silken sheets and tentatively placed a hand on her forehead.

_My fever has disappeared as well. The entirety of my sickness appears to have fled._

And she did feel better. Completely so. The strain had left her muscles, and she now moved them freely across the mattress. She was hungry, true enough, but that was all.

_I have recovered. Physically anyway. Perhaps it is my demonic blood. _

Still a bit shaky, Mizoshi clambered to her feet for the first time in nearly two days. However, as soon as she put weight on her sprained ankle, she involuntarily winced.

_My illness may be gone, but my injury hasn't._

Yet, as she cautiously applied one foot in front of the other, even the cramp in her affected ankle eased. Soon, she ended up in front in the large wardrobe.

_I must dress. _

Looking down upon herself, Mizoshi saw she had been clothed in a plain pink yukata. She had no memory of wrapping the garment around her body.

_Naraku must've…_

A faint blush creeping along her cheeks, she flung the intricately carved wooden doors open.

_I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He has already bathed me. Twice if I remember correctly. _

_Naraku! That's right. I must find him._

Glancing through the kimonos, Mizoshi chose a pale green with deep purple floral designs. She obscurely identified them as irises. The fabric was sinfully smooth. Nothing like the other kimonos she had passed many uneventful days in.

_I won't think of them. No matter what. My excursion in that place is finished. _

Taking the initiative, she left the lonely chamber and walked out into the familiar, shadowy corridors once more. Even though her body was set on breakfast and was moving rapidly towards the kitchen; Mizoshi's mind was on Naraku and wherever he was passing his morning. Finally, against her better judgment, Mizoshi switched paths in the hollow halls and instead decided to visit the lord of the castle. In his _own _apartments.

_If he does not wish to be disturbed, I shall leave. I simply can't wait anymore._

She hadn't seen or heard from the dark hanyou since he initially saved her in ice-encrusted forest. It was as if the spider were remaining cozily hidden in a far reach of his web; teasing those from his selected perch where none could find him.

_I am the prey again. _

_Or, am I really? _

In any case, it was better than being game for a certain ferocious dog to gobble and swallow.

Entering the fateful room, Mizoshi found her voice. "Naraku? Are you here?"

No reply.

"Naraku?" She wandered into the chamber itself. "Naraku?"

Silence was the only recipient of the conversation.

He is not here.

_If not here, then where?_

"Searching already, Mizoshi?" an acid tone leered.

Shocked, she spun around to face the form of the noblewoman-disguised demoness. She instantly composed herself.

"Kagura. Where's Naraku?"

The wind sorceress smiled. Elegantly, she tapped the end of her lethal fan against her delicate, powdered chin. "Naraku, you ask?"

_She's toying with me. Either she knows exactly where she is or providing fleeting false hope. _

At last, she lowered the cleverly concealed weapon, presumably have completed her fake musings. "I don't know, and I don't really care. I have no real concern for his whereabouts."

Mizoshi was unsure of how to respond. Kagura was in fact his servant.

_How would I feel in her position?_

"Anyway, I'd be relieved if I were you that Naraku is not here. You have, after all, intruded upon his sanctity. Or, was it the jewel you came for?"

This remark was more tangible than the force of a slap. "Certainly not! I have not even considered searching for it."

The wind witch merely raised her sculpted, raven eyebrows.

Mizoshi did not care for Kagura's smug, challenging stare. "You are the one who told me about the Shikon jewel in the first place!" she cried.

It was only after she spoke did Mizoshi realize what she had unwittingly alluded to. Immediately, she made the feeble attempt at an apology.

"Kagura, I--"

"Very clever, _half-breed_," she pronounced coolly. "You're learning quickly in the house, I see." The rage in the incarnation's scarlet eyes rivaled even that of her maker's.

Without realizing it, Mizoshi knew she had made Kagura worse of a bitter enemy.

"I won't tell him," she said quietly. "Besides, why would you get into trouble because of your telling? Is the Shikon jewel supposed to remain a secret?"

"Figure it out for yourself. But, remember, I too can let words slip to gain favor with the master."

After several agonizing seconds, the demoness glided away, frankly bored with her conversation of this half-hanyou girl and her lovesick desire to see her creator and tormentor. Reddening in embarrassment and fear, Mizoshi hastily left the vast chamber. Naraku was not here. There was no real point staying and attracting more attention.

Without much thought, she marched through the winding halls and crossed the threshold into the narrow interior of the food preparing area. Mindlessly, she lit the stove and rummaged for the rice bag.

_How well I still know the routine here. I should be content. But, why does that make me depressed? _

After breakfast had been cooked, Mizoshi decided to eat out on the porch, heedless of the heavy autumn chill. Winter was mere weeks away, and here is where she would most likely remain.

_Here. Always here or always in a village. Never fully accepted._

A little moodily, she raised clumps of the rice grains to her lips and ate until there were merely a scattering of grains at the bottom of the bowl. Thankfully beyond her range of hearing, the demons that guarded this miasma-infused barrier had taken their "games" to the outer fringes. She was sure their shrieks could be heard for miles around.

_Am I…like them? I'm waiting for the dark hanyou as well. Is it my utter, unquestioning obedience that allows me to live? Does he still lust after my buried fire power? Or does he actually care…_

Picking up her now empty bowl, Mizoshi permitted the cold gusts of wind to toss her ebony mane about. The locks of hair were unrestrained and free, no longer bound and covered as it had been in the village.

After carefully washing the porcelain bowl in the convenient washbasin, Mizoshi now sought to explore the castle grounds. Perhaps she would even meet Naraku in some distant passageway. It was a slim hope, but a hope nonetheless. Idly, her feet trod every surface she could explore. Her left foot and right foot padded across both the wooden floors indoors that constructed the many corridors and empty, musty rooms and the stony paths that wound around shriveled, dead vegetation. It was here Mizoshi ceased her meandering. Privately, she was looking for someone—anyone—to speak to. The incarnations excluded, of course.

_Kohaku. Where is he? Does he not visit this garden as he used to?_

The demon slayer boy was akin to a phantom, haunting different parts of an already ghostly castle.

_No one is here. Kagura, thank the gods, is attending her duties. Kanna is preoccupied. As for the master…_

Quietly serene on the wooden bench that was situated under the lone dogwood tree, Mizoshi craned her neck up to witness more blood red leaves falling about her. Patches of bare branches were showing. In less than week, nothing would remain save for the skeleton of a once vibrant living thing.

Rising from the damp bench itself, Mizoshi marched over to where the sapphire snapdragons and silky peonies had grown. Now, only stalks of rot stood where the sweet-scented blossoms had been.

_It's no longer a garden. It's a graveyard. Everywhere around me is death_.

A horrible suspicion forming in her mind, she sidled over to the great tiled fishpond. Without interference, her cursed eyes widened in astonishment, for the koi fish were gone.

_Where could they have disappeared to? Fish can't jump out of their watery prisons. _

A strange taste slid across the back of her throat as she remembered the rather large quantity of fish she had been served yesterday.

_I think want to return to my own apartment_.

Knowing full well the filet of steamed fish she had eaten couldn't possibly be from the meat of small, silvery-orange koi, in her irritable state, she cared not.

_I just want to stay in my room. If Naraku doesn't wish to see me, he can stay away._

However, as soon as she entered "her" tiny piece of the castle, Mizoshi saw she was not be alone as she had originally desired.

"Kanna?" Mizoshi called out.

The void child's soulless eyes fastened on her. "Naraku-sama instructed me to give you your painting instruments," she whispered, "and I have done so. Use them if that is your will."

Indeed, the paints, paper, ink, and brushes were neatly arranged on her neatly folded bedding.

"Thank you, Kanna." The words came to Mizoshi easily.

The ghostly little girl merely nodded before shuffling her feet once more, presumably to receive more orders from the enigmatic, invisible lord.

She could not stop herself. "Kanna, where is Naraku? Am I to see him?"

The incarnation looked up blankly. "He has not made made any such plans," she replied.

For the second occasion that morning, it was if she had been slapped. Hard. This bruise would form under the skin, and it may never heal.

_Has he forgotten about me totally?_

Not bothering to watch the white form glide out of the room, Mizoshi immediately inspected her paints. They would have to do.

_Now, I can create more pictures if I need them to sell._

Her thoughts grew undeniably more bitter as she set herself to work.

_He throws me paints like a ball thrown at a dog. Play with _them_, but don't bother _me

Still, Mizoshi decided to put her creativity to good use. Almost involuntarily, her fingers depicted the item that had been spinning inside her brain ever since it had been mentioned.

_The Shikon jewel._

As the minutes flew by, illustrations of many jewels graced the pages; brought out of the treasure chest of her creativity by her dexterous limb. There were rectangular gems, oval gems, and lumpy gems that resembled mere stones of any color she could mix including crimson, violet, azure, and viridian.

_No, the jewel wouldn't be green or blue. These colors aren't bold enough for such a bearer. _

_Red. It must be. A great sparkling red ruby with licks of fire, just like his eyes._

Eventually, Mizoshi's hand grew tired. Stifling a yawn, she let her three papers and all seventeen "Shikon jewel" designs dry. She wanted to hide them as soon as possible under her mattress. No doubt his cunning, analytical mind would piece together what her drawings were attempting to illustrate.

For the rest of the day, Mizoshi recovered from the last lingering remains of her illness. And for the rest of the day, the dark hanyou did not appear.

Resigning herself to this, she slid under the sheets that covered her bedding and promptly plunged into an untroubled sleep. That is, until she was jolted awake by an odd scraping sound. Trying to remain silent, an inky figure had slid aside the rice paper screen and was now rapidly approaching.

_Can it be?_

Scarcely daring to breathe, Mizoshi went rigid as the figure's weight was serendipitously added to the mattress. A familiar chuckle broached the still air. Arms were threaded around her blanketed body. A face was pressed into her neck. Long, silky tresses tickled the bare, vulnerable flesh there. No longer could she deny her consciousness.

"Naraku?" she gasped.

Again, he chuckled. She could almost hear the characteristic smirk in his tone. "I knew you were not asleep." Her eyes opened completely when his lips pressed against her neck.

_What is he scheming?_

"You are recovered, I hope," he murmured.

"Yes," Mizoshi replied tensely as she was currently under siege.

_This is so soon. Naraku and I were not on the best terms when I was "released," and now, he's in my bed. __How should I react?_

"Tell me everything, Mizoshi," he whispered.

She was confused. "Everything?"

"Everything what transpired when you left my domain and entered the peasant village life."

Sighing partly from tiredness and subtle reluctance, Mizoshi recounted her tale.

"Your own brother sought to murder you?"

"I know not what his intentions were. He slipped past me and ran into the village itself. I then disguised me in the winter kimono you gave me and slipped away into the forest."

He snorted. "This brother of yours sounds like a fool," he hissed. "Obviously, he does not accept his demonic heritage. I'm surprised he's related to his sister."

Though this was meant as a heavily veiled comment, she couldn't help wondering.

_Is that something to be proud of? Ken can hide his deformity and his dormant fire power for the rest of his life. Marry Kita: a good, obedient, friendly girl of fine countenance. Have children. The children would nearly be entirely normal. What of me? Here I am, in a thin yukata, with a red-eyed demon looming over me. There will be no proper marriage for us. As for having children, I quake at the very notion._

_But, then again, what man would choose the outspoken, sullied maiden with the cursed golden eyes? No rightly sane, full human man would. Women should be like Kita. Perpetual smiles slashed on their perfect faces with no complexities in their natures. At least Naraku accepts me._

Suddenly, the dark hanyou's hot breath passed into her ear. "I should really pay him a visit."

Pure horror overcame her. "Please Naraku, don't hurt him. He's…"

"As if I would." Haughty derision laced his words. "I have more…interesting matters to attend to."

Ironically, one of those matters happened to be her. Akin to the spider that was inherently in his disposition, Naraku draped himself over her body. The web was now being spun over her cocooned form. The time for talking had apparently passed. Stealthily, in seconds, his fingers crawled beneath the sheets and were upon her shoulders…and drifting lower still. There was no longer any mistaking his intent.

_I've just recovered, and already he wants this. I do not want this. At the moment, I do not desire his intimacy. It's too soon. _

_But, how can I ever hope to reject his advances? _

Mizoshi miserably surmised the consequences of pushing him away. There would be hell to pay.

_What would it be? Three days in the dungeons? A week? A week and a half? A month?_

_I have no power to stop him. However, perhaps I can delay him._

"Naraku," she called out his name while his lips ran across her collarbone, "what is the Shikon jewel?"

He stiffened. All motion halted. Warningly, his shoulders tensed under his robes as his arms snaked swiftly around her middle. She gasped at how tightly he was now "embracing" her.

Commandingly, he positioned his burning eyes over her own orbs of yellow and shivered. They were glowing.

_He's…mad. Infuriated would be more appropriate._

"Where did you hear that word?" he growled.

_Oh, Kami-sama, help me._

_Dare I say Kagura's name? Would the wind sorceress turn on me next?_

Yet, the answer left her mouth as smoothly as if it had been rehearsed. "I heard of it in the village. What is it, Naraku?"

Her efforts at delaying Naraku had worked too well. How quickly his emotions switched from playful lust to serious rage.

"You wish to know of it, Mizoshi?"

Anxiety pulsing through her veins, she feebly clutched at Naraku. Maybe he would be deterred once he took note of her willing touch.

"You really wish to learn of it, Mizoshi?" he breathed. Those crimson eyes of his sparked in the suffocating darkness.

"Naraku, please," she whimpered.

"Why only hear of it—when you can behold it?" he rasped.

At once, the aching pressure was removed from her chest as Naraku elegantly rose, either to his feet or a sitting position. Terrified, Mizoshi searched in vain for the dark hanyou.

_I can't see a blessed thing in this room. If he'd only light a candle…_

As it turned out, radiance did grace the pitch-black chamber in the form of an eerie violet light. In its rays, Mizoshi saw the outline of demon lord. Grinning, his flickering eyes wandered to the object he held in hand. Mouth opened in wonder, she stared unblinkingly at what was called the Shikon jewel.

_Glowing. So unearthly…_

Mizoshi's idea of red ruby was quickly replaced by an oval of purple luster. Still, the jewel itself was irregularly shaped. Ragged edges surrounded the end of it, as if the jewel was left incomplete in its creation.

Almost lovingly, Naraku gazed down at the luminescent jewel.

_This is what he prizes most of all. Not even his own incarnations can compete._

Reflexively, Mizoshi had the urge to touch it, but immediately dismissed the idea.

_He would slaughter me. His fascination in this object is absolute. Nothing can compare._

Indeed. Never had such a look of total adoration creased the dark hanyou's features. His eyes never left it.

"This is the Shikon jewel. Beautiful, isn't it?" Those wicked eyes of crimson collided with her own.

"Yes…it is. Certainly so."

She could not hide the awe in her tone. This made Naraku's smile wider.

"Now, dear Mizoshi, allow me to tell you the history of the Shikon jewel before someone else corrupts your tender ears with lies…"

* * *

Ooh, manipulation time. Yes, there will be more romance. Mizoshi and Naraku will warm up again slowly and Naraku will eventually give into his feelings. (Kind of. He will not lose character though. No one may lose character!) As a preview, there will be new characters included, namely Kouga, Band of Seven members possibly (I'm leaning towards Bankotsu and Jakotsu), and one more OC possibly. (No Inuyasha though. Sorry, but I honestly just can't write him or his gang well.) Also, Kikyou won't be showing up either. (And I can promise that! Not that I hate her, but I just don't think she would fit well with the story.) Recurring appearances will be made by Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku (possibly), and of course, Kuro. :) Everyone likes that spider. :)

Kagamoesiun: Yes, indeed there will be. It wouldn't be a romance without him. ;)

Jeanne: I'm aware of the story in question, and I patched things up with the author. I noticed there were similarities and complained, but they cleaned it up some. I'm not too concerned because the fics aren't the same plot-wise. (There's bound to be some simularites between Naraku/OC fics.) I'd only get upset if they were copying whole scenes or character designs. (Like another phoenix hanyou.)


	72. Desperate Trickery

Mizoshi stared at Naraku. Naraku stared back. The Shikon jewel was a silent spectator. She could not break the quietness. The calm.

_The calm before the storm._

When Naraku began to speak, it was like lightening striking. Now, the rain would pour in rivulets, and Mizoshi was helplessly trapped without any shelter or protective coverings.

"Mizoshi," his voice rumbled, "I shall tell you the story of the Shikon jewel from beginning and hopefully to its end." His mouth quirked a bit. "It all started with Midoriko, a powerful priestess who managed an entire army. Their goal was to exterminate—and purify--as many youkai as they could."

Momentarily forgetting the circumstances that preceded this conversation, she felt her jaw drop away from her in amazement. "A woman had this much power?"

The demon lord chuckled. "Oh, yes. Midoriko could purify ten youkai at once without a backward glance. She was renowned for her spiritual powers. Since her death hundreds of years ago, not one miko has equaled or exceeded her prowess."

She was stunned. No, _impressed_ with this woman who had been more like a goddess than a flesh and blood human.

_How could I have not heard of her?_

"But," Naraku dramatically sighed, "not all good things last. A man whom loved Midoriko was corrupted by the very youkai she sought to destroy. Needless to say, this opportunity was just too good to miss. He attacked the good priestess for seven nights and seven days, neither yielding. Finally exhausted and near death, Midoriko swallowed the youkai into her own heart. What popped out of her chest was the Shikon jewel itself."

Mizoshi was riveted. Her gaze strayed from Naraku and focused on the eerie violet stone again.

_Should I trust what he says?_

The dark hanyou chuckled. "I am well aware where your eyes linger. Imagine, Mizoshi, the battle is unending inside this jewel between the miko and youkai. Eternal. That is why the jewel must be saved. It must be _used_. But, humans are selfish, you see. They want to keep this precious bauble to themselves. Armed with no idea how to properly use it, and only desire to fulfill their own selfish wishes."

Her breathing becoming more rapid, she allowed the information to sink in. The jewel was…so bright.

_It's transfixing me._

"Fifty year ago, a priestess named Kikyou came into the fold." The rabid amusement in Naraku's tone became more pronounced. "The mortals avariciously took control of the jewel yet cowardly placed it into the hands of a single young woman. Yes, she was the most powerful priestess in the land, but an exceedingly foolish one."

Immediately, an unpleasant suspicion formed in Mizoshi's brain. Vainly, she tried to remain neutral about the issue.

_Was he involved with this woman?_

"A hanyou came into the village. A dog hanyou she was involved with. She fell in love with him. And he with her." Once again, Naraku's eyes flickered red. Whether it was for dramatic effect or from unresolved emotion of powerful proportions, she could not discern.

_Where is he going with this tale?_

"The Shikon jewel can grant any wish. That is why the vile dog hanyou wanted it." He nearly spat out the words.

"What was his name?" The sentence emanated from her lips like an icy cloud of mist.

Naraku looked directly into her eyes. "Inuyasha."

_Inuyasha…_

"Next," the dark hanyou's voice rang with authority, "he sought the jewel after he gained her trust. Such a little fool. Both of them. He stole the Shikon jewel and killed Kikyou as well."

_This priestess was dead._

_How sad. She must've been so young._

All at once, the Shikon jewel flared to pure purple radiance before winking out completely. Naraku had sent it back to its hiding place. The place Kagura most likely hoped Mizoshi would be foolish enough to infiltrate.

_What exactly does the Shikon jewel do? How did Naraku come to possess it? Why is it incomplete?_

As if sensing her questions, Naraku continued on. He was going to weave this story with his spider silk until it layered the walls.

"The Shikon jewel is very powerful. Did you know, Mizoshi? Only one tiny shard can fulfill any being's wildest dreams. That's what the humans, the _ningen_, believe anyway. However, if one hopes to achieve anything, one has to possess the whole jewel. Which leads to how the jewel got broken in the first place."

She sat patiently.

_He's going to tell me everything. Right to the last detail._

"Inuyasha killed Kikyou in cold blood, and the Shikon jewel was burned with her body. It was lost to me for fifty years until it reappeared again. Unfortuantely, due to another equally useless priestess, it was splintered by a haphazard sacred arrow. It is my aim to gather all the shards and reconstruct the jewel."

"Why?" Mizoshi blurted out.

Naraku's eyes were the reddest they ever were. But this time, it was not in murderous malice. No. It was sheer amusement. This tragic tale was a rapturous joy for him to relive.

"You ask why?" he murmured. "Why? My dear Mizoshi, can you think of anyone greater? I understand the jewel and how to utilize its powers. Besides, you could say Kikyou wanted me to have it. She as well dropped it into my hand."

He laughed. Not elegantly chuckled, but laughed. It sent Mizoshi's hairs on end.

_Whatever is his meaning? Is the priestess not dead? _

Shivering, she burrowed deeper under the blanket. Somehow, in the pitch dark of the chamber, the hell demon noticed this.

"Don't worry. I shall let you rest. We can resume this development at a later date if that is your desire."

Eyes wide open; Mizoshi heard the friction of fabric as Naraku's warm body laid beside her own.

"Naraku, I thought…"

"I'll stay until you dream," he promised huskily. "Now, off to sleep you go."

Tensing, Mizoshi turned to glimpse Naraku, but only managed to come in contact with his silky, shadowy mane. The dark hanyou took this opportunity to nuzzle into the vulnerable hollow of her throat.

"Sleep," he soothed. "Just close your eyes."

With no other choice in the matter, she simply let her eyelids droop and allowed the waves of tiredness to wash her away. Still, it did not affect her range of hearing.

_"The Shikon jewel can destroy. Remember that."_

A zone of blackness swept over her vision, presumably when she had lapsed into unconsciousness. Still, when she awakened later, those words were still echoing in her head. Groaning, she pressed a hand to a temple that was beginning to throb.

_I'm not even out of bed, and the gods have granted me a headache. _

Naraku was gone. Mizoshi was sure to scan the entirety of the bedchamber for the man she now loved and feared.

_Did he really speak those words? Did he threaten me? _

After dropping off the mattress while emitting a small grunt, Mizoshi stumbled over to the wardrobe and snatched up a pale peach kimono. In all honesty, she didn't much care what hue it was.

_I have to find Naraku. Again. Damn him for being so distant!_

Half in a fury, she strode with purpose into the corridor.

_The Shikon jewel can destroy._

_Remember that._

Was it a warning? A caution? Did he believe she would attempt to steal what he had so painstakingly gathered?

Even now, only remnants and fragments survived in Mizoshi's brain, much like the fractured jewel shards themselves. She remembered little of the story save that Naraku's attention never strayed from the glowing object.

_A priestess…a hanyou…tragedy. Does this jewel merely bring tragedy?I cannot worry about that now. _

_When did things grow so sour between us?_

With an increasing sense of anxiety behind her every step, Mizoshi slipped inside the food preparing area where she discovered she would not be eating breakfast alone.

"Kagura," Mizoshi said shortly. "You're here."

"Of course," the demoness smirked superiorly. "I've always been here. Not by choice however. Not like _others_."

With flourish, the incarnation whipped out her fan and spread it over her prettily painted features. She now knew that this was the wind witch's habit when she was trying to be coy.

"What is it you want, Kagura?" she asked. "Did you wish to speak to me about something?"

"Not particularly." The incarnation wisped over to where she was standing on the threshold. "But…" The fan dropped to her side, "there is some advice I could give you."

"Advice?"

"About the Shikon jewel. Surely, you must've wondered about it."

_Is she trying to trap me in a web of her own?_

"No, I haven't." she replied honestly.

_I didn't have to. Not with Naraku present._

Before Mizoshi could open her lips, the wind witch's tongue was already working.

"You should, Mizoshi. Naraku has the coveted jewel in his possession. Do you know what it really does? Why it is so important?"

Not pausing to wait for Mizoshi's reaction, Kagura went on blathering anew.

"One shard. One shard of the Jewel of Four Souls can increase a youkai--or a hanyou's--power tremendously. It can fulfill any wish. Naraku too has a wish of his own. Do you _wish _to know what he desires above all else?"

"Not particularly," Mizoshi repeated the wind witch's own banter. With that, she turned on her heel to leave. She wasn't searching for any games to play.

"You should, Mizoshi!" Kagura cried out. "Naraku will collect all the shards and become the most powerful being in all the land! Why does he deserve such prestige? He already controls this entire palace and all within!"

She almost expected the incarnation to stamp her foot with this declaration.

Coolly, Mizoshi reluctantly turned to face her. "Why are you telling me this?"

A sick smile pulled the corners of Kagura's scarlet mouth. "For your benefit. Think of it, Mizoshi. One shard, and your fondest wish can be yours. You wouldn't have to rely on Naraku. You wouldn't have to rely on anyone. You would be able to increase your demonic abilities and perhaps, in time, become a full-fledged phoenix demoness."

Mizoshi was on her guard.

_She can't fool me._

_This is what Naraku meant! Kagura wants to destroy me with this knowledge. To tempt me. To bait me. She'll get me eliminated if she could._

Kagura's red eyes narrowed. "Does that vacant expression mean you are considering my offer? Consider, Mizoshi." Her voice grew lower. "He'll let you leave this place sooner or later. He may even have you hunt sacred jewel shards for him. Why not simply take a few for yourself? Naraku won't mind if he truly cares for you."

She thought. Eventually, the answer escaped from her tightly coiled being.

"Kagura, the Shikon jewel is Naraku's affair. I do not mind if he decides to gather them for his own purpose. I want no part of these…shards."

"Useless!" Kagura shrieked. "Useless. Just like my sister, Kanna. Obiedient to the brinkof the _abyss_!"

Invounatarily, she stepped back. Mizoshi had never seen the wind scorceress so unrestrainedly angry.

Those red eyes flared. They snapped and crackled. "He's just going to turn you into his slave then. Knowing you, wench, that would make you completely at peace." The lethal fan was shaking in her clamped fingers.

"Kagura…" she began haltingly.

"He's not going to keep you forever, Mizoshi. When he uses that jewel to become a pure-blooded youkai; he'll have no heart. Then, you'll know absolute hell. You'd have consider my generous offer then!"

Mizoshi was stunned.

_Can she be telling the truth?_

"Corrupting the girl, are you?" a cool monotone broke in.

Immediately, the wind witch's face drained. Wearily, she snapped her fan shut, and stared at the space behind Mizoshi. Panic rose in her chest.

_He's here. _

Yet, before she could turn around, two strong hands placed held the base of her neck to restrict the movement. At once, she was alarmed.

_His hands are on my neck._

"Naraku! What a surprise." Kagura hastily bowed.

_She must know she's in trouble. This incarnation never displays respect to anyone._

"Answer the question, my child. Are you corrupting this girl?" The dark hanyou's voice was dripping with unfathomable cruelty.

"No, the damage has already been done, my lord," Kagura dared to retort.

Mizoshi could sense the rage as Naraku tightened his fingers at the base of her neck. She gasped. Seemingly realizing what he was doing, the hands disappeared. Roughly, she was pushed out of the line of fire.

"Entertain yourself, Mizoshi," Naraku rasped. "We have a problem to deal with here."

It happened so fast. Naraku lunged for Kagura. Kagura struggled. The lord hissed. A slap was heard. The sorceress cried out. In seconds, the hell demon Naraku had morphed into was dragging his disobedient creation behind him.

Helplessly, Mizoshi ducked inside and set about to the task of cooking herself breakfast.

_My wish would be to fly away._

* * *

_I hate…her._

"You will not speak to her. Is that clear?" her master ground out. "You will not talk to her. You will not _see_ her. Is that understood?"

Kagura stubbornly refused to answer. This earned another smack as Naraku's hand made contact with her cheek.

"Answer me!"

She would not. It would not change her predicament.

"I have plans, Kagura. Plans. For her. You will not interfere with them. Hence, your situation."

Swiftly, the dark hanyou fastened her hands in the manacles. The dungeon would be her place to sleep tonight. He relished her trepidation.

"You'll talk eventually," he whispered. "I guarantee it." With no trace of concern, he harshly squeezed her chin in an "affectionate" gesture. Then, he was off. Presumably to toy with his pet.

_He's gone. _

_I have nothing to say to him. Soon enough, he will require my services. One can't expect Naraku to take care of his own errands._

With her acute hearing, she could distinguish the heavy thuds as he ascended the wooden steps. Later, there was the slam of a door andabolt clicking shut over it.

_Like a door would stop me. But, these magically forged chains will._

The harsh metal scraping against her skin, especially around her neck, Kagura, the Wind, closed her eyes.

_I will be free. He'll see. Everyone will see. No one will be safe from my merciless gusts of air. She will see too. She will be sorry she declined my offer._

Beneath Mizoshi's weak façade was a survivor's spirit. She did not wish to contradict her sole lifeline in any way.

_I would've shared if we had been successful. We could've both slain Naraku with each of our sacred shards. _

After further speculation, Kagura mused that watching Mizoshi speed through the air, driven by wind blades, would be too amusing a sight to let pass.

_Serves her right for aligning with him. Oh, that's right. She _loves_ him. I wouldn't know the feeling._

_Or do I?_

Unbidden, an image of the dog youkai spread over her vision.

_Sesshoumaru is free. If I were free, would he let me walk beside him? Be free together?_

The chilling drafts surrounded her. How she wanted to meld in with them.

_How I envy them all. Even him…_

* * *

Sorry about the longer wait, but college completely took over last week. Once, I had two exams and a ten-minute presentation all on the same day!

Anyhoo, now that you've seen my rant, I notice some want Inuyasha and his gang to come for the ride. However, honestly, I just don't see a place I can fit them in here, especially since Naraku just trash-talked Inu. I feel that their introduction at this late point would kill the romance element here. Personally, I'd like to keep it a "villains" only thing. (Sesshoumaru and Band of Seven included.) I promise Inuyasha will appear elsewhere. As always, I must thank all who review. Not to get corny, but those who leave comments really power the fic along. Also, I must note there will be a real romance scene in the next chapter! (Which I'll try to have out by next Friday!) :)

Freaky Krazer: Well, not exactly, but there is a hidden reason he's telling her. Kind of as a way to measure her loyalty.

Paige-kun: I see what you mean. But, Kouga won't be around too long. (Just 1-2 chapters.) He won't even interact with Naraku. (Although Mizoshi will.)

crystalstears: All good points. Yes, I agree Mizoshi is spoiled, but it's her dependence on Naraku that keeps her alive. (At least in his home.) If she was too strong at this point or desired independence like Kagura, there'd be no reason to keep her.


	73. Glimmer of Hope

Mizoshi glumly studied the lick of flame dance and wave enticingly at her from its wick.

_I shouldn't be out here so late at night, but I just can't fall asleep. What else can I do?_

Shivering in the silken shawl, Mizoshi tipped her head up. Through the shadowy gnarled branches of the dogwood, she glimpsed clear pieces of night sky bejeweled with specks of starlight. The miasma ebbed and flowed in between. She had just recently gotten used to the aroma.

_I'm safe out here. Perfectly safe._

Although, the faint sounds of screeches and growls from Naraku's "guards" from beyond the demonic barrier could suggest otherwise.

_They're for defense, aren't they? A lord must protect his castle._

Tucking her bare feet underneath her rather thin yukata, Mizoshi was beginning to wish she had dressed in more layers.

_I should go in…but I won't. Out here, I'm safe. These bone-chilling winds will provide no respite for the drowsy. _

Her eyes drifting southwards, Mizoshi watched the golden flame flicker and glimmer in the damp, misty air. The beauty of it was undeniable. It was even welcoming, for the heat of the fire warmed the hands that cupped it. It was by its light that she felt secure. But in her subconscious, this was another tale entirely.

_When did the nightmares start? Oh, yes. When I came back here. When I was sick. When I saw Ken…_

Her brother was the main topic in her dreams. First, she had attributed the vivid, gruesome, disturbing images of her relation due to her fever and sickness. When she recovered and the nightmare still persevered, there was no elevation in temperature to blame it on.

_Do I hate him? Do I want to slay him?_

Each night, fire and great destruction followed. In her dreams, Mizoshi was the hand orchestrating it all; sending forth great currents of blaze and scorching both field and township. The heat of the flames excited her, and in her delirium, one person was always struck down in a blinding radiance of conflagration. _Her brother._

Blinking, Mizoshi tried in vain to clear the image of her mother crying over his smoking corpse. Her long, waving hair of onyx strands hid her tear-streaked face as her wails were carried into the ash-filled air.

_No! My mother is dead. And, I will not kill my brother either. I don't even want to _see_ my brother. Where would I get the opportunity to set him aflame? Why would I dream such terrible things? Is it the demon within? Did my father too have horrendous nightmares along with his active powers?_

Shivering, she set the candle down on the bench. She no longer wanted to feel its heat.

_Is my power evil? Truly?_

More devastated that ever, she focused her attention on the frost-encased grass and simply let her toes skim over it.

_The ice can contain my fire. No matter how cold it is._

So involved in attempting to numb herself, she did not notice someone was staring at her from across the winding stone path. "Mizoshi?"

_I've been careless again. Then again, I suppose I could burn the intruder to death._

Glancing up, she was relieved to see Kohaku, the demon slayer boy, standing there. Except this time, he was dressed differently. Instead of donning his usual short gray kimono, he was clothed in black and green padded armor that clung to his body like a second skin.

"Kohaku?" she called out.

With a curious double take, the boy slowly wandered towards her.

"Lady Kagura said you had come back."

"Did she?" Mizoshi fingernails were biting in the heel of her hand.

"Yes," he replied firmly. Suspiciously, he looked deeply into her damning golden eyes.

_Can he tell that a murderous demoness is lurking underneath?_

Surprisingly, he merely grinned. "I'm glad." Taking the initiative, he sat down beside her, the candle separating them by inches. A bit pensively, Kohaku hunched over on the bench, his cheeks flushing a bit. Perhaps it was from the cold.

_I'm shocked he seems so happy to see me considering what happened last time._

_He must've had his memory erased very recently. How else could he forget that a gargantuan spider hissed at him and that I was its handler?_

Immediately, she felt a pang of sympathy for the now silent boy.

At length, his voice rode the breeze. "You are a servant too, Mizoshi?"

The question had taken her aback. "What?"

"I didn't get the chance to ask you before. Do you too perform a service? When I heard you were back, I asked that woman about it."

"Kagura? Well, what did she say?" Already, she had a bad sensation about this.

_Does Kagura ever say anything good? What has she let slip now?_

Kohaku was blushing again. "She said…uh…you perform special services for the master of the castle…but that I was too young to understand." Embarrassingly, he gazed up at her for confirmation.

Mizoshi's clenched her fingers over her knees to brace herself.

_Is that all people see when they look at me? _

"Yes, Kohaku," she whispered. "I do…perform duties for Naraku."

_It's my duty to entertain. I surmise that being the caged bird is a job in itself._

The demon slayer boy was opening his mouth once more. Automatically, Mizoshi interjected.

"But, what are you doing out so late, Kohaku? It's past midnight."

Kohkau's chocolate brown eyes remained fastened on the planes of her face. Studying her. "I come out here sometimes," his voice sounded strained. "Night and day do not matter; I could run an errand under the rising sun or the setting moon. In fact…I'm to be gone by now." The boy looked horrified for a brief moment before averting his uncomfortable stare.

_Maybe he's said too much._

"Why are _you_ out here?" he asked in a quivering tone. "You don't have to be. It's warmer inside."

"I can't sleep," she stated flatly. "I won't."

The demon slayer boy hastily redirected his gaze. "Why not?"

"Nightmares."

He was still looking at her.

_Why does he not stop?_

Suddenly wishing she had remained alone, Mizoshi set her eyes up among the stars. Unfortunately, this slight moment caused the richly designed shawl to slip off her shoulders. Instantly, Kohaku lunged for it.

"Here, let me…"

It all happened too fast. Too fast even for the demon slayer boy's reflexes. The shawl fell elegantly into a pool of dusky silk. Kohaku's hand shot out for it. The lantern tipped over. The lantern fell—and made contact with the shawl. In less than two seconds, the elaborate article of clothing of clothing was afire. In less than a minute, nothing remained of the shawl.

Kohaku was aghast. "Mizoshi, I—"

But, she was no longer within earshot to hear his apology.

I'm sorry, Kohaku. My flames might very well engulf you as well if I'm not careful.

Her yukata swishing around her ankles, Mizoshi began to run. A futile effort, but an effort nonetheless.

_I have to get help. I can't deal with my demonic blood by myself anymore. What if it consumes me akin to a spark igniting a thread?_

Tears blurring her vision, she continued to flee. Corridor after corridor rushed past. Yawning doorways laughed at her. Her legs carried her through portions of pale yellow torchlight and inky shadow. In truth, it felt more than fine to run; her legs had been aching to be stretched. Her dark hair was flying behind her like a banner, contrasting gaudily with the paleness of her sleeping robe.

_I have to find someone. _Something _Something to make sure I'm still me._

Eventually, Mizoshi slowed. Panting from exertion, she came to a shaky atop in front of a familiar passageway.

_It's Naraku's room. Has fate led me here? Or my own mind?_

Behind the forbidding rice paper screens, an even more forbidding sight lurked. The Lord of the Castle.

_He wouldn't turn me away, would he?_

Her heart in her throat, Mizoshi prepared to do the unthinkable.

_I don't want to be alone. Naraku's been leaving me solitary for too long. I need someone to talk to, and he's my sole option. Kagura is impossible, Kanna wouldn't understand or care, and Kohaku is too young. And human._

Sucking in a brath, Mizoshi laid her hands on the screens and slid them apart.

_He could still be awake. Possibly. I'm not intruding. I'm not after the jewel. I only came to see _him

There, to the left side of the vast apartment, Naraku slept. A white sheet entirely covered him while his trailing ebony hair streamed over plump pillows. His breathing was smooth, and his eyes were closed.

_He's already abed!_

It's not that surprising. It's at least two hours past midnight.

Nervously, she shifted from foot to foot before finally making the most sensible choice.

_I'll leave and call upon him in the afternoon. I suppose my paints could keep me company until sunrise. As long as I avoid _red

Feeling very much like a little child that was ready to wait and go on a tear from the slightest disorder, she sheepishly turned around and prepared to quietly pad out of the chamber unnoticed.

Yet, not even this reasonable course of action was meant to be.

It was the bemused chuckle that alerted her-- then, the shifting of a heavy body pushing aside bedding. Feeling no better than prey, the bird met the spider's simmering gaze. Naraku was sitting up on the thick mattress, crimson eyes burning. A smirk creased his alabaster skin.

"Mizoshi, don't you know it's bad manners to enter someone's sleeping chambers and then leave without expressing exactly what you wanted? One might think one would be up to something…vile."

Not wanting to share Kagura's fate—wherever she was presently—Mizoshi spoke rapidly. "You w-were asleep, so I d-decided not to interrupt your r-r-rest." The stammer could not be contained. She was scared. Irrationally so.

_Do I honestly expect him to slay me on the spot?_

"Nonsense," he said soothingly. "Come here." In the dimness, Mizoshi could just barely discern the dark hanyou beckoning towards her.

Steeling herself, she moved over to Naraku. In a twist of irony, a stray shaft of frosty, autumn moonlight struck his features. His muscled chest was displayed for all to see, along with the intense manifestation of his face.

"Sit beside me, Mizoshi," he cooed, "and you can tell me what the problem is."

Kneeling, she complied. Suddenly, his sinewy arm was around her shoulders.

"Tell me what's wrong, Mizoshi," he repeated.

_What is this? Is this…a gesture of caring?_

Suddenly, the whole story poured out of her. "I've been having nightmares. Terrible nightmares where I have no control of my powers and I just…burn everything and everyone—" Oddly enough, she could not continue.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's all right." His words were so sincere.

On another note, Mizoshi was now fully aware totally engulfed in Naraku's embrace.

_Just what is he planning?_

"I don't want to be alone tonight." No sooner had the words exited her moth did she had the wild urge to kick herself.

_Why did I say that? He'll mistake my meaning._

_This surely isn't my meaning, is it?_

"Then, you won't." he promised huskily. "Not this evening."

Before she could utter a sound of protest, he drew her under the sheet. Gently, he turned her over so that they were noses were nearly touching. Naraku's arms held her to him, and they were stronger than metal chains.

_Bound in threads. Bound in his threads. _

Mizoshi now considered herself an insult to any insect that flew into a spider's abode from this night forward.

_I don't even struggle anymore. Not that I ever have._

Beneath him, she had little choice but to gaze into his magnetic ruby eyes that hinted at roses. And thorns. _And blood._

"You see? I shall protect you. There will be no nightmares in this bed." The dark hanyou smirked, smoky tendrils of his hair looming over her.

Settling deeper into the mattress, she watched him appraise her. He scanned her body longingly. His smirk never left.

_It's like he's laughing down at me. Am I that foolish?_

Unfortunately or just the opposite, Naraku's lips touched her own. She groaned in some obscure emotion. All thoughts would come to naught now. Surrendering to the burst of obscure emotion that was boiling inside her chest, Mizoshi relaxed and folded her arms around him.

_It's been so long…_

Obligingly, he deepened his kiss while she groped her fingers along his scarred back. She was more experienced in this act, but this man was still partial stranger to her. This man whom she _loved_.

_Love. That's what this emotion scorching inside me is. _

Mizoshi now considered herself twice a fool for loving something that could never love her back.

_Still, his touch is so tender…_

Allowing herself to be carried off, she was keenly aware of his mouth grazing her throat. And wandering lower still.

_His caresses make me breathless._

Breaking out of his normally controlled exterior, Naraku's hands swept over her with renewed vigor. Not a speck of skin remained uncharted. It was hardly surprising when her yukata was tossed shamelessly aside. Passionately, the two mutually clung to each other: near sealing their lips together with their desperate kissing. The fever was burning hotter than ever, and Mizoshi's cheeks were sure to be pink.

Biting back a shriek of elation, she proceeded to follow the dark hanyou—her lover—through the abyss he had so affectionally led her to. Falling…tumbling…head over heels into a comforting cavern where time slowed and reality no longer mattered. A cavern with no bottom.

Eventually, to her dismay, reality did inevitably return, and she was left shaking on the sweat-matted bedding with her bangs in her eyes. He was trembling as well.

_Strange. He's never done that. Not once since we…_

Attempting to catch her breath, Mizoshi searched for his face and found his crimson eyes full of bliss. An easy smile tugged at his lips.

_He's almost happy. Did I provide him with that joy?_

She herself happier than she'd been in a great while, Mizoshi reached for him: permitting her own dreamy smile to slide across her features. Instantaneously, the dark hanyou frowned. Shock and a kind of desperation lit his rapidly hardening ruby eyes before he unceremoniously rolled over on his side—away from her. Soon, the only company she had was his back to her. He nary even bid her good night.

She was stung. Worse than stung.

_It's as if he has thrust her inside a hive of saimyoushou and bolted the entrance. Words cannot describe it._

Rolling on her own side on a bed that was by all standards _his_, Mizoshi; wounded; placed her cheek against the cool silken pillow.

_Why did he turn away from me? Is he ashamed? And if so, is he ashamed of me or himself? Why?_

Sliding the sheet up until it settled right under her chin, she had the impression she was a pet more than ever. Fun to play with but kicked aside when there was no more amusement to be had.

_Is he so cold, so callous, and so embittered he doesn't even realize what his heart registers?_

_His heart. His human heart._

Naraku's back rose and fell mechanically. Light snoring could be heard. He was undeniably unconscious. How easily he dismissed the heartfelt experience she had shared. What they had both shared.

_I saw it. For a brief instant, I saw his human heart._

And that disgusts him.

Regardless of his actions, she saw a bright glimmer of hope. It was bright enough to let her greet sleep without one anguished thought.

And for once, she did not dream.

* * *

Much thanks to all my reviewers! Your comments are very much appreciated. I suppose you need romance in a romance story, right? (Relations will get better between Mizoshi and Naraku soon though. You can't expect Naraku, one of the worst Anime villains, to give up his heart easily, do you? ;)) I'm estimating this fic will take around 90+ chapters for completion, and that there will be lots more surprises along the way. I can't help feeling I'm shortchanging readers with a shameless plot that's not really going anywhere, so I'll try to fix that. Sesshy and Kuro will make more appearances, and the Band of Seven should be appearing within ten chapters. (Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and possibly Suikotsu, just because I like him!) ;) 

Renegade Mustang: I agree with you. I've learned this like two chapters ago. There isn't much resolution going on now, but I promise there will be later. Oh, and about Ken, well, you'll just have to see…(cackles) Also, Naraku will be going through some emotional changes later on—some notable changes of heart.


	74. Dangerous Territory

Mizoshi awoke to silence. Groaning, she lifted her eyelids and let consciousness rush through her. Immediately upon remembering where she lay, she turned quickly for a glimpse of his familiar shape underneath the silken sheet. However, it came as no surprise to her when she discovered the once occupied side to be vacant.

_He is not here. Did I expect that he would?_

_No. But, I was hoping. For once, I would like very much to wake up next to the dark hanyou's body heat and not an empty space._

Throwing aside the covers, Mizoshi sat up and immediately felt the cold draft sweep across her bare upper arms. The realization dawned.

_My yukata…_

Instantaneously, her eyes fastened on the white material that was neatly folded.

He _must've done that._

Hastily tying the colorless sash around her goose-pimpled flesh, she found that she had dressed none too soon. For Kanna, the ghostly little girl, had chosen that exact moment to waft through the opened screens of rice paper. Suddenly, it was if Mizoshi's stomach had plummeted right through the wooden floorboards; most likely coming to rest where Kagura was in all likelihood spending her "sunny" morning.

_Kanna. What has she come to tell me?_

The circular silver mirror in her delicate, pale hands glinted ominously.

_Will this be the day I experience the full extent of its power?_

"Mizoshi," she whispered, "you are to eat as quickly as possible. The food is already prepared and waiting. Naraku wants you to be well-fed."

Her now trembling shoulders were beginning to sweat. "Why?" Her throat was completely dry. It took considerable effort to even utter the single word.

The eldest incarnation's onyx eyes merely stared through her. "I do not know, save that you must obey Naraku-sama's orders."

With that, the white child drifted away, leaving Mizoshi helplessly numb.

_Kanna. The incarnation said my name for the first time _ever

A chill shuddered her entire being.

_Now what is happening behind my back? Did I do something to displease him?_

With a feeling of absolute dread, she hastily ran her fingers through her tangled hair as she entered the increasingly familiar sight of the castle's corridors. Before full realization bloomed, she was standing stupidly before a tray of steaming salmon and fuzzy peaches. Deciding to surrender to the delicious aroma, Mizoshi crouched down behind the low table, picked up her ornately patterned chopsticks, and promptly began placing the morsels in her mouth. The fillet wasn't even half gone before her "host" appeared.

Forcing herself to swallow the meat without choking, she managed to gasp out a greeting. "Naraku! What--"

"Good morning, Mizoshi," he said rather briskly, intentionally cutting her off. "You are eating, I see. Good. Be certain that you are well nourished."

For a fleeting second, that fish wanted to rise up her throat. "Why?" She could not disguise her suspicion.

He was smiling. Deviously. "If you wondering if I am going to deposit you somewhere, you can lay aside your fears. I was merely going to take care of some business in the countryside, and thought you could come along."

_He's so congenial. _

_He's planning something._

"Why?" the word shoved itself out. "Why do you need me to…"

Again, he cut into her inquiries. "Because I command it. Surely, Mizoshi, you don't wish to stay cooped up inside for the rest of your natural lifespan, do you?" His smile was beginning to fade in conjunction with the hardness coating his ruby eyes. Naraku did not like being questioned.

Knowing full well there was nothing to argue, she nodded. "I'll be ready soon."

"There's a good girl," he whispered. "Oh…and be sure to wear something warm. We don't want you taking sick. Again."

Moments later, he was gone. The itinerary having been read off, his purpose was done. Moodily, she stabbed her chopsticks through her fish.

_Stupid. I was stupid to think…_

Making herself devour every last bit, she followed the usual routine of choosing a kimono. Quickly, she snatched a heavily layered garment of crimson and jet. Red and black weren't her favorite hues, but she cared little for her clothing, save that it would be toasty.

Bracing herself for the unknown, she rushed into the hall once she was prepared. It came as no surprise to her that the dark hanyou was waiting for her in a pool of shadow.

"You're ready," he breathed, "and I approve. The colors are more than suitable."

Mizoshi gazed down at her kimono quizzically.

His chuckled echoed from the gloom. "Of course, you with your upbringing would not know that certain kimono colors are worn at certain seasons…but no matter. Such things are best left at the idiotic human courts."

_He insults me now?_

"We will depart shortly," he intoned. "Come." He held out an almost deathly pale hand out of the thick shadowy corner of the corridor.

With no real choice in the matter, she gave in, and let him lead her through miles of architecture and darkness to a familiar ladder. She had been here. This was the ladder that led out on the castle wall. Feeling like a bird thrown into the sky only to discover that it had actually been freed to be sport for the hunter's bow, Mizoshi climbed to the top. She could barely glance at her surroundings before the purplish miasma vapors rose up around her. Moments later, she was airborne. They were airborne.

_Freedom. Or an illusion of freedom anyway._

Naraku's grip was tight. Perhaps it would be more merciful if her simply let her drop.

_I'm suicidal now? Surely not!_

An indeterminable amount of time passed until she found herself in a small clearing. It wasn't until the sight of the ever present trees in the forest dominated her vision did she realize they had touched ground. Immediately, she spun on her heel to face the white-furred, masked figure Naraku had become.

"Now, do as you wish," he instructed her with a hint of amusement in his tone, "so long as you do not run too far or entertain any ideas of escape. My saimyoushou will be watching. I'll be back soon enough."

_Escape? Where? To another hostile village? There's no place for one like me to run. He's my sole option at life at present. _

Wanting to laugh out loud at the irony, Mizoshi watched wordlessly as her dark lord spiraled into the atmosphere once more in a plume of toxic clouds. Then, he was finally gone. Vanished.

_I suppose now I can do as I wish. That is, until Naraku calls for me._

_Well, I'll just have to make the most of it._

Breaking through the line of trees Mizoshi had learned to loathe, she was very suddenly overcome with the sight of a rolling hillside. The bright green grass was a welcome vibrancy during such a dull gray day. Before she fully comprehended it, Mizoshi was rolling down the hillside just as she used to when she was a mere slip of a girl. It was only until she reached the bottom did a flush enter her cheeks.

_Here I am. Carrying on no better than a child. In clothes such as these. What would Naraku say? Would he find it charming? Or infantile?_

Brushing off her slightly wrinkled kimono, Mizoshi's eyes fell upon a convenient log. A rather large convienent log. The wood was rotten and old. But, it would surely burn a hearty flame. Furtively, her eyes scanned the area.

_I'm alone. I'm alone at last. Not one saimyoushou either._

Involuntarily, she smiled.

_A perfect occasion to practice._

Truly, Mizoshi did not wish to hide her desire to perfect her power from the dark hanyou. It was just that she did not know how quite to broach the subject.

_My power has gotten me in trouble with Naraku. Twice. Would he willingly consent in allowing me to burn a few spare furnishings?_

She heavily doubted this.

_Besides, I don't want him to think I want to become stronger. All the more so to be careful since that wind witch introduced the issue of the sacred jewel. I certainly don't want him turning against me. _

A strong gust of wind blew Mizoshi's hair cleanly over one shoulder.

_It's just…what if Naraku can't protect me? Shouldn't I at least learn how to harness the power of fire in an emergency?_

In her mind, the answer was "yes."

_I will not burden him. I shall fight for myself if the need arises._

Feeling considerably more at ease, she prepared to do battle against the abandoned log.

_I must concentrate…_

Focusing her eyes intently, Mizoshi thought of flames. Hot, wild licks of flame that would instantly set the brittle wood into a blaze.

_I can do this. I will this…_

It appeared that her body readily matched her mind. Soon, she was starting to feel rather feverish--as if she were sick again. No doubt her cheeks were bright red now. Then, like florescent sparks, she sensed something invisible leap out of her eye sockets. Barely a second later the log caught afire right in front of her flame-colored eyes.

_I've done it. _

The fire wasn't big, but it was definitely noticeable. It was no bigger than her morning rice bowl, but it burned true, permeating the chilly, damp air with its heady smoke.

Mizoshi was pleased.

_I'm not so weak anymore. I'll never be as powerful as a youkai, or even a true hanyou, but I can survive. _

_I should try again._

Actually starting to enjoy her power, Mizoshi proceeded to abuse the log by burning several holes in its rotted, cracked exterior.

_The log is dead anyway, and it won't endanger the rest of the forest. What a splendid idea this was._

To her delight, she noticed that each flame was growing larger and lasting longer than the one lit before. Unbidden, a surge of pride welled up in her being.

_Would Naraku feel pride as well?_

Overhead, a black shape suddenly careened into the woods behind her. The incessant cawing of the crow that had rudely interrupted her training was currently rustling somewhere in the bushes. Startled, Mizoshi looked around.

_Is someone here?_

The crash of thunder answered her question. Her gaze fastening on the swaying, barren, lonely branches of autumn, she guessed that a thunderstorm of some sort was brewing. The bird needed to seek shelter.

_And so do I._

Mizoshi walked a couple of steps before crumpling to the dirt.

_I didn't realize my "training" would consume so much of my strength._

Not worried at present, Mizoshi simply inclined her head up towards the leaden atmosphere where a raindrop grazed her cheek.

_I don't mind a little rain. All will be well. Perhaps it will extinguish my small "blazes" in its service._

The wooden log was literally smoldering. A conflagration was sizzling and sinking further and further into the wood. Any nose in a mile's radius could probably trace the smoke emanated from the site.

_It's nearly overpowering, but it should clear soon…_

"Ginta, someone's built a fire!" a sharp, gravely voice cried out.

"What? Where?" a more whimsical, cultured voice asked his companion.

"Down here!" the former yelled. "Kouga? Kouga!"

_My private place is not so private anymore._

Scurrying around the log, Mizoshi hid herself from view. And just in time. For a flurry of footsteps chose that exact moment to crash out of the forest.

"Kouga!" the first voice called out. Then to his partner, "where is he?"

"Here I am, you two dunces!" a new voice that rang with authority cried out.

_This must be the leader._

Behind the log, she shuddered.

_Please don't let them find me._

"Is it Kagome?" the first unidentified voice mused. "Maybe her and her friends have made camp--"

"Don't be foolish!" Kouga yelled. "Why would that mutt Inuyasha camp make camp in wolf demon territory?"

Her blood froze in her veins.

_Inuyasha? The one that killed the young priestess and coveted the scared jewel?_

_Wolf demon territory?_

Another raindrop fell on Mizoshi's face. The drops were picking up into a steady drizzle.

Shaking with cold and anxiety, Mizoshi peeked out at this Kouga.

"I don't know why they would camp here!" The bald wolf demon, Ginta, stared at the ground nervously.

"Yes! I don't know why I even thought it!" The other wolf demon with a shock of white hair followed his comrade's lead and he too cast his eyes on the ground uneasily. Obviously, they did not enjoy sharing different opinions from their leader's own.

The wolf demon in the middle—Kouga--snorted. "You two are pathetic! I think I need me some new henchmen," he muttered whilst scratching his chin.

"Oh, please! Don't replace us!" Ginta clasped his hands together pleadingly.

"Yeah!" the still unidentified wolf demon chimed in.

Kouga rolled his eyes.

In this seemingly humorous interlude, Mizoshi took this opportunity to examine this Kouga.

He was handsome. There was no denying that fact. No doubt he was a pureblooded demon like Sesshoumaru and Kagura. His tanned skin was burnished from the sun and his eyes were a brilliant sky blue. His sweeping raven black hair streamed into a ponytail behind his head. As for his garments, he sported a black leather breastplate accented with silver. Below it was a tunic made of brown fur. More brown fur wrapped around his forehead and wrists. Still more of it constructed his boots as well. Kouga's comrades were dressed in the same manner.

_Wolf demons._

_Well, judging by the way they're acting, they don't seem too brutal. Not like the dog youkai…_

"There's nothing here except some scorched dead wood. Most likely from a fight. A pity we had to miss it." Kouga sounded vaguely disappointed. "Shall we move on?"

"Yeah!" This appeared to be the gravely voiced wolf demon's preferred word. "We need to find some food before winter or the wolves will be upset…"

"Not to mention destroy Naraku!" Kouga interrupted. His olive-skinned fist pumped into the air.

Ice was warmer than how Mizoshi felt right now.

_Kouga seeks Naraku's death? How would he respond to one such as I?_

As it turned out, she didn't have long to find out.

Mizoshi watching on in horror, Kouga wrinkled his nose up.

"Speaking of which, I think I caught a whiff of that wretch's smell right now!"

She panicked.

_Does he mean me? _

"Naraku's scent is so disgusting," he hissed in fury. "It's coming from over there. In the trees! I'm surprised he has the gall to show up around these parts!"

Kouga started to run with Ginta and the other wolf demon simply gawking. Mizoshi had ceased thinking. She was running to. Back into the woods.

"It's a woman!" Kouga proclaimed. "Let's get her, men. She could be Naraku's newest incarnation!"

Desperately, she weaved her way through the dark tree trunks. She was still weakened, but she was fast enough. For the first five seconds. Then, Kouga was most definitely gaining the advantage.

_Why is he so breathtakingly fast?_

Sharply turning around, Mizoshi pushed with her eyes in one final frantic attempt and lit the very low-hanging bough above the rapidly advancing Kouga afire. This stopped him in his tracks.

"Careful! This wench is a flame demon!" Angrily, he tried to stave off the cinders and embers that were now freely pelting his head.

_Flame demon? He thinks me of a true demoness?_

Paying it no heed, Mizoshi bent this distraction to her advantage and ran a few more yards. It was at that space and time she heard it.

_The flow of water…_

_A river's nearby!_

The actual drizzle, however, was growing steadier into atotal shower. Any more of her fire power, even if she could use it, would be useless. Already, her recently created fire was mostly doused in all probability.

"Don't just hang back!" Kouga growled. "After her! Don't let her escape. Maybe she knows where Naraku is!"

Her actions were automatic. There she was by the riverbank. Below was the river.

And down she slid.

_The river's not too wild. I should be able to…do something._

_Oh, Kami-sama, why does this keep happening to me?_

Without consideration, she waded into the river.

It was freezing.

To make matters worse, the rain was currently pouring in torrents.

"Don't let her get too far! With all this water, we'll lose her scent!"

"Shut up, Hakkaku!" Kouga screeched.

_Probable death or hours of incessant interrogation and torture._

Mizoshi decided on the former and allowed herself to be carried by the swift current.

_It's…so…cold!_

There was no shying away from the chill now. She was immersed in it. Trembling uncontrollably, Mizoshi let affairs go where they would.

_Although, I won't last long in this glacial water._

Gradually, the voices of Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku drifted away. However, she could not discern if it was because of the increasing distance, or the fact that was she was decreasing in consciousness.

_Oh, Naraku. Is this what you intended?_

Just as her eyes started to close, a buzzing distracted her. A buzzing that grew louder and louder.

_Am I—_

Before she could finish her thought, Mizoshi felt herself being pulled ashore. Meanwhile, the droning was worse than ever. Using every ounce of her strength, she glanced up. Dozens of red eyes stared back at her. Red eyes that were connected to curved, winged bodies with stingers.

_The saimyoushou._

_He cares._

Foolishly desiring to faint out of pure relief, Mizoshi forced herself to remain awake until she was deposited on the frost-scarred ground once again.

_Now, what happens?_

Again, she did not have to wait long for an answer.

"Stupid, reckless, incorrigible girl!" a familiar voice ground out. "It's just as I expected."

_Naraku._

A deep sigh exuding from his lips, Mizoshi was immediately packed amongst white furs. No sooner was she nestled safely in arms that were tighter than really necessary were they up in the clouds.

Despite Naraku's rage-filled embrace, she slept.

_Not_ dreaming.

* * *

Author's Note: How long has it been? Two weeks? Curse research papers! Lately, there isn't enough writing time as I would like. Ah, well. That's reality, I suppose. Thanks to all reviewers for your support! You're the best! 


	75. Three Binding Words

She awoke later, in a convalescent place. She was bundled securely on a sleeping mat in front of a roaring hearth. The flickering gold firelight immediately drew her flickering gold eyes.

_Fire…_

Then, all the memories came rushing back at her in a seemingly unending flow. Just as the temperature of that seemingly unending flow of water nearly took her life.

_Saved. Again. Once more, I am rescued from the edge of death._

"Put it there, Kohaku," _his_ silkily elegant tone instructed. "She's awake and she will start eating."

"Yes, master."

She turned just in time to catch a glimpse of Kohaku. With glazed yet soulful chocolate brown eyes, he placed the tray beside her cot. It bore a wide bowl of rust-colored soup and a simmering cup of tea.

"Now, begone, Kohaku," Naraku commanded.

The boy bowed: questions still lingering behind his eyes. Obediently, he rose from his knees and padded out of the chamber; shutting the rice paper screens behind him. Mizoshi's anxious gaze now on Naraku; she watched him slowly walk over to where she lay.

He was not amused. In fact, he seemed angered. _Very _much angered.

Nervously shifting under the piles of sheets, she discovered her voice. "Naraku, I—"

"Yes, explain yourself, Mizoshi," he broke in abruptly. "Explain how you almost managed to perish once again. Explain why trouble is so attracted to you. _Explain!_"

Inwardly, she flinched at his explosion. "Naraku…"

"Yes? _Yes_, Mizoshi?" he repeated. His ruby eyes flashed blood red. "I'm awaiting _your _side of the tale of how I had to rescue you for the _third_ time in the row! Of how disaster follows you everywhere! Of how you are no better than a baby bird flapping in its _nest_!" With this last declaration, the dark hanyou knocked over a heavy vase that fortunately was caught by a plump sage-shaded pillow. Hadn't the overstuffed pillow been there, the ceramic surely would have shattered.

Struggling in the attempt of defending herself, she managed to sit up. "It wasn't my fault! The wolf demons…"

Naraku's face whiter than usual in his fury; his penetrating crimson glare latched on her dangerously at the sound of her voice.

"The wolf demons…" she feebly tried again.

All of a sudden, the phoenix took over. With one final burst, she remembered everything.

"The wolf demons!" she cried in her revelation. "I overhead the leader, Kouga, that I was in wolf demon territory! You _left_ me in that dangerous place, and that's why I had to jump into the river for a chance of survival! They _chased_ me…"

"And _why_ did they chase you?" Naraku's tone was now considerably lower and calmer. "Please deign to tell me, Mizoshi. Don't lie either. You cannot be certain of what I know and what I do not, can you?" he literally purred.

There was to be no escaping from the issue.

Her phoenix blood was cooling. Unfortunately. "I…decided to use my time…away from the castle…to…" Mizoshi inhaled deeply. After another short pause, she managed to finish.

"…train." Her squeak would put a mouse to shame.

Naraku raised a jet eyebrow. "Train?"

"I practiced my fire powers on a rotten log, and the smell attracted the wolf demons," she replied in a rapid stream.

Noisily, he banged his fist on the garish violet-painted wall. Coldly, he turned, his red eyes scrutinizing her all the while.

"Was this decision wise, Mizoshi?" At her silence, the dark hanyou slammed his fist against the wall once more. "Have you any common sense?" Another blow aimed at the solid wall.

_Does he even feel pain? Does he anything?_

"Impertinent, spoiled brat," he muttered.

"Don't call me that!" she shouted.

Naraku's shoulders heaved under his lilac yukata. "And what if it's true?"

"Then—" Almost instantly, the word died on her tongue.

_Did Naraku have a point? No! Still, this spat is distracting me. Distracting us. The real question needed to be explored._

"Naraku?" Her voice sounded weak even to her.

He grunted in reply.

"Naraku," she continued undaunted, "did you realize that you had put me in wolf demon territory?"

Silence.

"Did you know?"

That same deadly silence. At last, from the shadows, there came the heart wrenching response.

"Yes, Mizoshi."

So smoothly he said this. He could've been talking about snow or some other obscure subject for all the concern that was contained in his timbre.

The result was instant. Betrayal cracked her heart asunder. Well, at least she still owned one. Naraku's seemed to have fled from his entire body.

"What?" she gasped. "You—knew? And then you…" Too fast the tear slipped out of her eye. Her previously aggressive phoenix-demon temperament had dissolved completely, and now the wounded human girl that she resembled wept her sorrow.

"You wanted to kill me," Mizoshi accused, wiping her shining cheeks on the silken sheets. "You wanted to get rid of me."

Naraku was blissfully aware of her tears, but his next words made the last remnants of her present reality break entirely.

"I was…experimenting. I put you in probable danger deliberately."

She was awestruck. Hastily, she brushed aside more annoying tears.

"I…wanted to discover…if…I could ever stand losing you," he confessed, his impassive eyes examining the exceedingly boring floorboards. "I wanted…to see…"

It appeared the hell demon was having more difficult speaking the longer he rambled on with his meaningless speech. For whatever he uttered no longer mattered.

"I wanted to see," he resumed, "if…I was indeed…"

"_Say what you want to say, Naraku_!" Mizoshi shrieked, surprising herself more than him.

Blankly,his gaze focused on her. It was unfathomable, and stopped the flow of her tears—if only momentarily.

_I've never seen that look before._

_It's confusion._

Here, right in front of her saturated stare, Naraku appeared to be as lost as a child. A seven-year old Naraku.

Mizoshi?" he called to her carefully. "I…" Presumptuously, he glided over towards her. Kneeling down on the floor beside her, he continued his yammering. "Mizoshi, I l—"

The "l" alerted her. For lack of a better term, she stepped outside of her body. She was no longer connected to this world.

_Is he going to say—_

_Continue! Wait, don't! _

Never in her life had Mizoshi herself been more lost. Even whilst in the depths of the forest with a mob of villagers on her heels and with a homicidal dog youkai lord waiting around the bend.

_And hadn't Naraku been there too?_

With a pained expression, Naraku set his jaw. He was a determined man, and he was going to finish. Even if he did not mean it.

"Mizoshi…I love you," he finally ground out. He sucked in a breath of disbelief, as if even _he_ had disbelieved his own declaration. "I love you," he repeated, a pleased smile spreading across his pallid features. "I do."

She was going to faint. For the first time in her life, she was going to faint. Her mother did once--when she glimpsed a snake in the grass. Luckily, the serpent had slithered away from her unconscious body instead of right over it. Yet, the terrifying memory remained.

_Just like this moment would._

Immediately, her last tears drained. Her heart-ripping sadness had been replaced with…numbness.

"You…love me?" Horror of an unknown origin roughened her voice.

"Isn't that what I said?" With this sarcastic remark, the dark hanyou smirked. He was back to normal. However, Mizoshi would be forever changed.

"How?" she blurted out. "Are you sure?"

_He says he loves me now. I should be exuberant. Why aren't I? Isn't this what I always hoped for? _Finally_, he returns my feelings._

Still, Naraku had waited long to tell her. _More_ than long enough.

"Well?" He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. She jumped at the intrusion. "Aren't you going to say you love me too?" he whispered in her ear. "Forgive me, I'm no expert,but I think that's the way it goes."

"Did you practically have to slay me in the process?" she asked shakily.

"I never would've let you die in either case," he answered breezily. "Can't you just accept this new development?" He gripped her tighter in a crushing embrace.

Inquiringly, she gazed up into his face. Lightly, that smirk was still creased every so slightly upwards. Those magnetic eyes pulsed. His expression was easy. Relaxed.

_If only he wasn't so manipulative beneath it all. _

Indeed, behind his crimson eyes was a fully capable brain. Still so given to wicked designs. No, Mizoshi was not so much of a fool to think that _everything_ would change.

_However, I _do_ believe he feels some sort of affection for me. __But, is that truly a good thing?_

Mizoshi was all too aware of the increasing contact between their bodies. Gently, the arachnid was pulling the twittering bird between its dripping jaws. Except it was not to be a poisonous, fatal bite. It was to be a toxic, incapacitating kiss. Either way, the bird would still be contained in the web.

It was ironic. Both creatures built their own homes. The spider and the bird. While the spider spun its out of paralyzing, sticky strands, the bird wove its out of twigs, straw, and even its own feathers. Now, the two spheres were to be merged.

_And, either way, the spider _wins_, for it is the _predator_. Such an unwise, tenuous relationship. Between the spider and the bird._

"Kiss me," his gentle order echoed in her mind, making Mizoshi start. "_Celebrate_ our new relationship."

_Did he read my thoughts?_

Vacantly, she looked up at his face as if seeing it for the first time. As if it were the very day they met in the forest where Naraku was temporarily stunned and lying in grass. Taken down by the great dog lord's sword.

_This is Sesshoumaru's fault we even met at all._

_I've never forgotten how beautiful Naraku looked. How elegant. How for the first time I met another hanyou outside my own family. I half-wanted him to open his eyes, even if I was frightened all the same when it inevitably occurred._

Was she lovestruck before his gaze even focused on her? Was this her destiny?

Helplessly, she met the dark hanyou's eyes in a merge of yellow and red. It wasn't long until she met her lips with his in a merge of acceptant love. In this passion, she could feel a distinct smirk growing across his occupied mouth. This did not shock her.

_I'm so willing. So wanting. No wonder many despise me. __And yet, Naraku does not._

In essence, that's all that mattered.

Eventually, he disengaged himself from her mouth and simply held Mizoshi in his arms, propping her up against his chest.

_I dare not speak, or even breathe too loudly. He might change his mind_.

The dark hanyou made no movement to be intimate. Instead, he reached for the bowl of soup and held the rim of the bowl to her lips.

_He's going to feed me?_

Obligingly, Mizoshi separated her lips and allowed the savory liquid passage down her throat. She was hungry, but he didn't have to do this. Chewing on the delicate noodles, she gazed up at her official "lover."

_Or in demon terms, is that "mate?" Was mother my father's "mate?"_

Before she could peruse the notion, the rice paper screen doors parted once moreas a familiar shape shuffled through. Hurriedly, Naraku nearly threw her off of him into a hasty sitting position. A familiar ache seeped through her heart.

_He doesn't want to be seen in this fashion?_

With nothing else to do, Mizoshi golden eyes rose and met the intruder's chocolate brown ones.

_Kohaku._

This did not bode well.

"Where's Kagura?" the demon slayer boy asked bluntly.

The dark hanyou positively hissed. There was no other word to accurately describe it. "Are we forgetting something, slave?"

_Slave?_

Quietly, Mizoshi edged away from the rapidly heating red-eyed demon.

"Oh!" Kohaku landed hard on his knees. "Forgive me, master. Where is Kagura, master?"

Right in front of her, she was observing the cloudiness fogging Kohaku's eyes. Around Naraku, the demon slayer boy seemed to lose his will, his sense of decency, and his very pride.

_What makes Kohaku obey without fail? __Speaking of which, where _is _Kagura?_

Naraku inadvertantly answered her wonderings. "Kagura is currently in the dungeon learning the price for disobedience. You too will learn it if you interrupt my sanctity again."

"Yes, master." The young boy spoke dreamily. Yet, after he said such, he appeared to be truly startled for responding in such a manner.

_Is this what I will turn into? Another slave?_

Maybe she was watching her own situation unravel should she enter this relationship.

_And why exactly is Kagura in the dungeon?_

Without sound, Kohaku made his leave. Both hanyou were shut in the lavish chamber surrounding them. Both hanyou were left looking at each other.

Determined, Mizoshi forced her voice to come out of hiding. "Naraku, why is Kagura down…there?"

_I have not forgotten my own experience._

Smirking, the anger in his crimson orbs replaced by laziness; he literally dragged her back into his possessive embrace.

_Already, he's so authoritative. What would happen to me if I did not comply? _

"Kagura is down below for trying to turn this innocent little bird against me with promises of the Shikon jewel," he replied crisply. "But, I knew all along you would refuse. You would _never_ use the jewel against me." Those ruby eyes blazed hotly.

_It was more a threat than a statement…_

* * *

_Damn it! What is going on up there?_

Angrily, Kagura's leveled a crackling stare up above her head. She knew what they were most likely doing. Right now. She could just _feel_ it.

_Has "master" forgotten?_

The chains chafing her throat due to the inclination of her neck, Kagura grudgingly put her head down.

_Why hasn't he killed her? _

Kagura was not jealous. Oh, no. She was not envious in the least about the little sparrow that was cheeping in the castle. True, she was here first, but that hardly mattered. Who in their right mind would want to attain status as a mistress to _that_?

_Mizoshi must be truly alone. I should be sorry for the wench. _

At that moment, the wind youkai felt the sensation of warm liquid creeping down her neck. Already, she envisioned the scarlet, sticky substance in her mind's eye.

_But I'm not. How dare she have a better existence than mine?_

_Oh, why can't I just be free?_

Right now, as the blood slid down her throat, owls were taking flight. A cool night breeze would perfume the air, slide apart the blades of grass, and make the bare tree limbs tremble. Clouds would drift lazily over a moonlit sky, showing up glowing silver against the indigo atmosphere. The atmosphere many took for granted.

He had taken her fan away. Her weapon. Not that she could use it with her wrists bound tight.

_I'll never disagree with him again about the wench. I'll let him do as he pleases. Just get me out of here! Please!_

Exasperated, the sorceress slumped against the hard stone wall. There was nary a draft to rustle her equally bound hair. Not so much as to stir the feather that was perpetually attached to its binding. Her flying feather was useless now.

_Naraku…_

_Curse Mizoshi!_

Well, no more plots would be formed to turn her against Naraku. Mizoshi was useless. She'd willingly made her bed in his web. A web she would nap in forever. And when Kagura was free, then she would get her revenge on everyone that had caused her suffering and grief. Including _her_.

The promise was a dim prospect, but it lightened her spirits enough to close her eyes once more. Maybe sleep would come, even though her demonic body did not require it at the moment, or hardly ever.

_No, I will allow Mizoshi to live, if that's what she calls it._

_Naraku's affection is by far the most lingering and tortuous of all deaths…_

Soon, Mizoshi would learn that for herself.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, he's finally said it! But, I tried to keep him in-character as much as possible. (Unless people would consider Naraku merely saying the l-word as OOC.) And no, Naraku will not fall completely head over heels, and Mizoshi will not try to redeem him or anything crazy. Also, I've caved to all those requests out there. I'm making the announcement that Inuyasha appear in the story! 


	76. Oblivious Mastery

The moon was high and bright. Indeed, it was nearly full.

From below, Sesshoumaru sniffed the wintry air. The moon always did entice him from its showy perch due to the inuyoukai blood in his veins…

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" his human "companion" cried.

Stiffly, he turned, reluctantly tearing his eyes off the celestial scene above. "Yes, Rin?"

"Jaken-sama hasn't come back yet." The little girl bit her lower lip worriedly. "What if he never comes back?"

"Rin?"

The girl jumped to attention. "Yes?"

"Don't worry about stupid things."

Cowed, the child went over to the roaring fire. It wasn't long until she started humming a tiny song to herself. Sesshoumaru moved his attention away from Rin and back to the moon.

_No need to worry over Jaken. I need no retainer. I need no one._

Meanwhile, Rin's jaunty tune stealthily crept into his pointed ears. He turned his head to muffle the human child's exuberant temperament. Even while worried and sitting shivering in the cold, her happiness was unmistakable.

_Is that how the wench is in Naraku's castle?_

Time and again, in quiet moments such as these where the clouds shifted apart and merged together again, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think back on his humiliating defeat.

_Naraku, that dark, lowborn, half-blooded creature dares to attack me? To save the life of a worthless, dirty, hanyou female?_

_How could I, Sesshoumaru, the Leader of the Western Lands, allow that to ever happen?_

As his jaw clenched, quick footsteps ran out across the brush. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" the familiar voice of his retainer screeched. "I have finally found what you asked for!"

Not even looking upon his servant, he continued watching the moon. "Good. Now, roast them. The food is Rin's and she has been waiting longer than anticipated." Choosing to surprise, he suddenly turned in one sharp movement to glower over the toad demon that had served him so well over these lengthy centuries.

At the sound of her name, Jaken visibly blanched. The layer of white snow that dusted his demon retainer's cap rivaled the creaminess of the mushrooms he carried in his stubby arms. Precariously, the Staff of Two Heads was tucked under the crook of his shoulder. With all the weight he was carrying and the sheer exhaustion lining his lizard-like eyes; it seemed that at any given time Jaken would topple headfirst into a snow bank.

Some would find scenario comical. He himself did not.

But, Rin certainly did.

"Jaken-sama!" she called, running to him eagerly. "You're back! What happened to your head? Did someone throw snow at you? Was it fun?"

"Not everything is a game, you silly girl!" the offended imp growled. "For your information, I—"

Unfortunately, Jaken's words were muffled by Rin's embrace. "Oh, Jaken! I'm so happy you're back. Are those mushrooms for me?" The said mushrooms were now rolling across the snow, having been knocked cleanly out of his grasp because of the girl's rather violent show of affection. "How wonderful, Jaken-sama!"

Sesshoumaru's gaze jerked towards the delicate circular sphere of fair gold placed amongst the stars. This foolery was wasted on him.

And yet, it did lighten his mood.

A bit.

Giving in, something Sesshoumaru absolutely hated to do, he reluctantly tore his amber eyes away from the moon.

_Let the wench serve Naraku on his knees. What I had in store for her would have been more merciful._

Stalking towards the predictable scene exploding in front of him that included a clinging Rin and a screaming, struggling Jaken; it would be up to him to supervise the flames.

His last thought of the nameless wench was this.

_I wonder what Kagura, the wind mistress, thinks of this?_

* * *

Naraku sucked in a breath as he laid down his captive "love." She gazed up at him trustingly, those gold eyes shining like stars. He was sure tears of happiness or _something_ of that sort were leaking behind them. Her lips were rounded in a perfect "o" of bliss. Altogether, he noticed her features were quite plain. However, her eyebrows were silky and straight, her forehead high and smooth, and her nose, while perfectly shaped, was a bit too small for her rather thickface. 

_She may not be a mesmerizing beauty, but still…_

Going in for the kill so to speak, he captured her lips with his own. Her invitations would not go unheeded.

Already, she was pulling him closer.

_Any other woman would have a hand fractured for daring to touch me. However, it's not every day that a woman declares her passion for a wicked, depraved creature such as I. __But, does that fact alone make her as depraved as I?_

An interesting idea. Naraku would press and deliberate it further. As soon as Mizoshi's body was not pressing against him so deliberately.

_No, she is not evil. She's…confused. Oblivious. She has taken pity upon me perhaps. Or is it my undeniably handsome qualities that have so attracted the bird to its ensnaring fate? This borrowed body? Surely, she does not adore my attitude and misdeeds._

The kiss was deepening. His yukata was being stripped away.

How forward she had become. His declaration of love had obviously made her bolder. More trusting.

_Or does she enjoy my nefarious, despicable personality? After being betrayed by the villagers, by her brother, by the world, is this her way of getting back at them without dirtying her now soft, lily-white hands that have been smoothed in this very miasma-filled castle over this entirely too long month?_

It was now getting urgent. He had to cease his mental pondering, and begin exploring his more…physical needs.

More than happy to return the favor of disrobing him, Naraku, in turn, relieved Mizoshi of her kimono. As their coupling progressed, the fire in the hearth reflected this shared act of love. Burning hot…then brighter…then a conflagration before the calm, lazy flicker of flame.

Both satisfied at last, they looked into each other's eyes—the spider and the bird. His crimson drops of blood bled into her burning yellow pools of lava. She was genuinely flustered; chest heaving and cheeks reddened.

It was at that moment Naraku had an earth-shattering revelation.

_This bird can burn my web to cinders. This…phoenix. The phoenix can incinerate the spider. _

_And yet, gentle manipulation can delay this from ever happening. Our love shall become a buffer. No matter if it is real or false. _

Smiling, she closed those molten eyes. Her dreams would be filled with an ignorant peace, and these idealistic fantasies of romance.

It wasn't long until she fell asleep. Wonderingly, he gazed down at this enigmatic being.

_Does she have secrets of her own? _

Indeed, Naraku would enjoy plumbing the mysteries of her demonic heritage.

Rising up from her unconscious body, Naraku nonchalantly draped a sheet over her and dressed himself in his impeccable haori of gold-decorated indigo blue and royal purple. There was more work to be done this evening.

Sighing contentedly, Naraku left the chamber that housed one of his obsessions and took to the winding corridors he could navigate by solely on his senses. On his way to the basement, he noticed a black mass curled up in the cozy corner of the hall. This inky, many-legged shape had taken over the entire end of the corridor to house its dusty home.

Immediately, the spider recognized its master and crawled rapidly towards him. Smirking, the dark hanyou permitted the arachnid to crawl into his cupped hand.

"Kuro, I haven't seen you for a while," he chuckled.

Affectionately, the spider nestled in his palm. His smirk transformed into a slight smile. Not an expression of similar affection, but satisfaction at the observation of true obedience. Kagura could learn from this spider.

_Kanna knows as well. Even the intruding yellow bird has rested its beak on my shoulder._

Yes. It was good to be in control. Exhilarating. Actually, it was owed to him for all his efforts. He demanded it.

"Come, Kuro," he whispered. "Let us visit the naughty girl in the dungeons." He dropped his voice even lower. "You know what to do."

The spider hissed in agreement and twitched its eight legs excitedly.

Carrying his "pet", the dark hanyou dropped into the equally dark, dank dungeon. His footsteps would nary be heard. He chose at what occasions his presence would be gleaned. For the most part, he was invisible. A shadow man.

_So_ exhilarating.

And there was his incarnation. Still languishing in her chains.

_Lazy_ girl.

It appeared she had nodded off. Well. The smirk had remanifested. He would remedy that.

Letting the spider down, he watched with wry amusement as it zoomed over to his scarlet-eyed "daughter."

_Daughter. Pet. _

_We're becoming a family now. Two youkai daughters. A pet spider with toxic fangs. And a hanyou wife named Mizoshi._

Of course, this could never be. Mizoshi was no equal to him. She would always remain a clandestine affair. A captured amusement. A doll he would lavish his attentions on. No one would even glimpse her if he could help it.

_As for this love…_

Well, that complicated matters just a tad. Still, the notion of this "family" nearly made him burst with hysterical, incredulous laughter. In fact, he had to bite his own tongue or the raucous noise would most definitely awake his creation. He inwardly savored the taste of his own blood emanating from the wound his teeth had left.

With anticipation, his gaze never left the spider that was currently creeping over Kagura's body. Slowly, it moved from her legs, across her lap, and up to her chest; pausing to rest on her neck.

The result was instantaneous. His incarnation's eyes sprang open with startling speed and focused on the thing that was nuzzled up against her bare skin. Her ensuing shriek could be heard all over the castle. Hopefully, Mizoshi was a sound sleeper.

_But, do I truly care for her opinion?_

Naraku guffawed openly at the scene in a laugh that could be coined as stereotypically "villanous" by the casual onlooker. The sharp, chilling edge to it made Kagura cease her wild flailing and stare open-mouthed right at him. Kuro was momentarily forgotten. But, not for long.

"Get this damned bug off of me!" the wind witch shouted wildly, her fearful, murderous red eyes shooting daggers all around the room. "You bas…"

"Language!" In one swift moment, he stepped forward and slapped her perfect cheek. "And, please watch your tone. Kuro does not take kindly to it."

The fear now greatly outweighing the murderous rage, Kagura's gaze shifted to the arachnid that enjoyed its new perch beyond description. His pet despised those that were disloyal to him more than he did himself.

"Kuro, get down," Naraku at last ordered. "You've scared her enough—this time."

And there would be a next time. His incarnation could never remain subservient for too long before delusions of freedom and grandeur clouded her mind.

_Good. I shall hope for a next time. Keeps things from getting boring and stale._

_Besides, who else will defy me? Mizoshi? Kanna? Possibly. _

_But, not tonight._

"I'm merciful to you, Kagura. I could have commanded him to bite down on your supple flesh."

"What about you precious Mizoshi?" Her eyes narrowed while her chest heaved in relief as the spider smoothly plummeted away from her jugular. "Would she appreciate…that?"

"Brazen," he muttered. "For someone locked away in the dungeons, your bravery remains unaffected. What if I were to forget about you for eternity? How well would you mouth serve you then?"

His incarnation's eyes gleamed. The hatred glittering in their depths was unmistakable.

"You know, Kagura," he went on smoothly as if speaking to an intimate, "Mizoshi spent a day or so in the dungeons as well. And yet, she hadn't the _heart_ to complain." He sneered and waited for the full meaning to sink in. Which it did when one would deign to examine the wind sorceress's sudden crestfallen expression. At her distress, he continued with glee. "I thought by now that you at least would be used to this—my _dear _creation." The saccharine sweetness of his words, however, did not match the cruelty etched in every plane of his face.

She was silent a moment. Then…

"You still haven't answered my question yet, _dear _master."

_There it was. The airy, whipping spirit that couldn't be broken._

Indulging her, he responded bluntly and honestly. "Well, Kagura, since I've already sampled all there is to sample," he leered at her maliciously, "it would be nothing new to me."

Defeat was beautiful to behold. The wind witch's pouty lower lip trembled, but he knew she'd never release a tear. His incarnations did not weep.

"Now, Kagura," he sighed in a world-weary voice, "as much as I enjoy our stimulating conversation, there is still the issue of Sesshoumaru."

Was that shock? At the mention of the horribly pompous dog demon, Kagura's head snapped up bolt straight. Quietly, he assessed this development.

_She admires him. She thinks he can help her. Little does she realize, Sesshoumaru cares for none. What else could it be? My incarnation has a heart of stone. I should know. I carry it with me always._

"You wish me to…" Kagura's collection of single syllables cut off into nothingness.

"Yes." His eyes flared red. Waving his hand, the chains released Kagura in an undignified heap on the splintery wooden floor. "Fetch Kohaku and leave tonight."

"What about—?" His second incarnation pointed up through the ceiling to the person she hated the most. After him, obviously.

"That's where you come in," he promised her with a wolfish grin. "Remember, if anything happens to my _precious_ possession…"

He left her with the unpleasant implications as he strode out the door.

_Mizoshi would do well to sleep as much as she can…_

* * *

Author's Note: Major announcement to make. (sighs) It seems that the flamers are attacking. People that have nothing better to do that spam a story with their hate. And that hate is directed at Mizoshi. First off, why the hate? She is an OC that exists in my imagination, not even a true character on the anime. So, this stupid jealously bit can stop. Don't like, don't read. This is a Naraku/OC fic, btw. However, others DO like this fic. So no, Mizoshi will stay. No Mizoshi, no romance element from the OC. Flames will either be ignored or deleted. Flamers can get over themselves. I apologize for even having to write this. Imagine reading a story for 37-75 chapters and wanting to kill off the very focus and point of that story. Meh. (They could've at least stopped at 4-5.) 

As for a real Author's Note, the next chapter will take place in the pre-Band of Seven arc. I really want to get into that, (hence the mini-cliffhanger) so the time period in the next chappy won't be the same. And yes, the romance element (with a stronger and more self-assured Mizoshi) will remain. Most importantly, much thanks goes out there to those who do like and faithfully review the story. :) :) :)


	77. Chilling Changes

"Does it still hurt, Naraku?" Mizoshi asked gently.

Finally, after several grueling weeks, Naraku was beginning to retain his former state of dark beauty. The livid bruises that had been under his then dull garnet eyes had been replaced by clear, alabaster skin--brightening those eyes back to their original bright ruby glory. Only days ago, his hair was black and stringy, not unlike fetid moss. Now, it was restored to its raven waving gleam. Naraku's entire body had seemed to be thinner and frailer than it should've been. His entire kimono had appeared to be entirely too big for him, and the shoulders and sleeves had sagged horribly. Such a rush of pity was felt for him. It was as if he had shrunken inside himself.

Thankfully, he healed further.His once deathly pale skin had reverted back to its normal soft ivory. Today, his elaborate clothing of deep blue and princely purple actually fit his newly constructed body that had taken all this time to rebuild.

_And all because of Sesshoumaru…_

Sidling up closer to the dark hanyou who watched, straight-faced, without comment, she tried again. "Are you better?"

He grinned all of a sudden. In truth, the lightening-fast motion of his lips startled her. It was no different than a spider striking with its fangs. "You can see for yourself, Mizoshi." A sarcasticness coated his tone.

Her cheeks were burning. "Yes, I can see that you are better, but as to how you feel…"

In a flash, she was in his arms with his mouth covering her own.

Inside, she melted. Warmth flooded through her.

_This is what I remember. Before he was attacked…_

It had all happened too fast--which is precisely what the dog youkai had intended. Of course, Mizoshi had been sound asleep at the nearly fatal moment for Naraku. It had been Kagura, the wind witch, who had awoken her to the nasty surprise.

The first thing she saw upon being returned to the world of the waking had been Kagura's enraged scarlet eyes. After selecting some amazingly new crude words from her already astounding collection, the huffy incarnation had unceremoniously seized her by both wrists and pulled her to her feet. She was instructed to cover herself and to leave immediately. The castle was under siege.

How odd it was on that flying feather. Up so high in the forbidding snow-swollen clouds. To know that Naraku was in a battle to the death. When Mizoshi demanded to know what exactly was happening, Kagura had answered with but one word.

Sesshoumaru.

Simply by observing the wistfulness in her eyes, she had recognized immediately that she was not in good company.

If Sesshoumaru had won, with Naraku's head as the prize, Mizoshi would've surelydied with him. Without the dark hanyou's protection, the wind witch would've certainly have slain her as a first testament of this "freedom" she so desperately desired. It was betrayal. Sheer and simple. She had _wanted_ her master to die so she could walk away from his smoking corpse with the inuyoukai she had adored for from afar. Hand in hand.

Meanwhile, Mizoshi's blood would've decorated the trees.

Luckily, Naraku had gotten away. What followed was a day or two of circling with the wind witch, waiting for the master's command of where to land. A day or two of pure torture where Mizoshi had seriously considering leaping to a doom of her own choosing to escape the woman's incessant harsh demeanor.

In the end, Naraku had settled on a mountaintop. But, not before a brief excursion on a nameless island.

As the memories swirled around each other, Mizoshi was jolted back to reality when she was aware Naraku's lips were pressing against the most sensitive part of hear ear. She blushed.

"As to how I feel," he whispered, "does this provide an adequate response?" His mouth was now making a steady, shivering trail to her neck.

"Naraku!" she exclaimed in shock.

_He moves so fast. Never giving me a chance to react._

Languidly, he turned her head so she could meet his crimson eyes. "Yes? Is there something else you wanted?" he asked teasingly.

"Your health." She was only aware of how lame this statement sounded when she realized she couldn't reach out and take it back.

However, this seemed to please the dark hanyou.

"Ah, Mizoshi," he murmured. "So loyal. So true. You would never betray me, would you?" he purred.

But she almost had. Once. In a very obscure way. After the incident back at the old location the castle, Naraku had been gone for many days and nights. Healing. In the basement.

Asking Kagura anything was a mistake in itself. When she had pressed about his whereabouts, the demoness had shrugged craftily and suggested that perhaps he was below. Then, she went on to "kindly" suggest that perhaps their shared "master" would enjoy a visit.

Pathetically, she considered the idea. Then, it came to her that Kagura was trying to put her in a very dangerous position. A position of which Mizoshi could've possibly been...punished. Brutally so. How often did he remind her to stay away from the basement? Especially when he was currently down there...

That was the first occasion in Mizoshi's life where rage blinded her, and she didn't show it. She didn't shout. She didn't throw a heavy object. She didn't create any angry flames. Instead, she just walked away.

_Maybe she was becoming a mature woman after all._

The thought in itself was horrifying.

It came as no great revelation that the scarlet-eyed sorceress was depressed. She had lost her chance at freedom. She had lost her chance with the man she had developed a fondness for. In her beguiling mind, she'd lost it all. Her hopes had been dashed. Again.

When Naraku had emerged from the basement, Kagura and many other subjects were intently discussed with her. In Naraku's much weakened state, he couldn't do much else besides lay on his mattress and talk. Yet, there wasn't any doubt he could assert himself if necessary. Even Kagura, the perpetually disobedient incarnation was careful not to displease him. She was still wallowing in any case.

Mizoshi had learned more than a sufficient share of what had transpired in the past. Kagura had indeed tried to run before, but she had to return to her master's "waiting arms" due to the fact she would've died otherwise. The jewel shards she had stolen from none other than Kouga had been forcibly removed from her grasp and she was all but slaughtered for them. The wind sorceress had no other options. Still, she did not escape her punishment. Mizoshi knew better than to pursue the matter any further when she saw the wickedness light up her lover's eyes.

Eventually, they spoke about the siege on the castle. And Mizoshi learned the tale in its entirety. From the dark hanyou's own cracked, bloodless lips.

Sesshoumaru was a youkai with no honor. He had undermined the barrier and had called out for Naraku. Attempting to defend his castle was no small duty, for not only Sesshoumaru, but his brother _Inuyasha _sorely outnumbered Naraku as well.

Inuyasha was not dead. Not by any means. The fact that he was related by blood to this bloodthirsty youkai lord Sesshoumaru did not vindicate him in Mizoshi's eyes. If they were siblings, she had the keen notion they were both rotten fruit rejected by the same branch. It mattered little if one was a youkai and one was a hanyou, or how one brother happened to be full-blooded and the other merely half. She didn't plumb the topic of the dog brothers' parentage.

_Damn Sesshoumaru. Damn him for wounding Naraku! As for this Inuyasha, well, I hope I never meet him. _

Sesshoumaruwas proving to be a continous hazard. Whatwas his complaint withNaraku and those around him?

_I beheld him battling with Naraku from my initial encounter with the dark hanyou. Then, he almost plunged his sword into my back when I was injured because I had consorted with him. Although, I suspect he would've done so anyway._

It was too much to ask that he leave the castle in peace. But no. He brought along his brother as well. The very same demon that sought the Shikon jewel. Or rather, its shards.

Mizoshi wanted to use her phoenix flames. She wanted to set Sesshoumaru's bone-white fur pelt afire and watch the conflagration spread.

Then, immediately afterwards, she felt guilty at her own imagings.

Regardless, the Shikon shards were here to stay. Thus, it was not unusual when they entered the present conversation.

His liquid chuckle permeated the air. "I don't need to hear the answer. You won't betray me. Ever." There was a deadly firmness in his voice. To illustrate his point, he pulled her against him dangerously tight. The demonstration was clear.

_I will never let you go in either vein. Should you do betray me, I'll be forced to…_

Suddenly, she couldn't go on. Even inside her head.

To make the situation worse, at long last, he had to mention them.

"The Shikon jewel shards were my tiny saviors, Mizoshi. Without them, I may not have survived."

Silence.

_Wait for it._

"I must have the rest of them!" he hissed. "I must complete the entire jewel, or my travails—for fifty years--will have meant nothing. Nothing!"

Mizoshi stayed immobile in the crook of his arm. Her breathing was becoming shallow.

_He's not finished just yet…_

"With the Shikon jewel, I will attain ultimate power, and none will have the stamina to stand in the way of my ambition."

At this point, he would stare into space--herself forgotten. This was her cue to stay invisible.

_How I hate him in this state._

Unbidden, the question broke free from her lips. She was to be no longer transparent.

"But, Naraku, do you not think yourself powerful enough just as you are now? I mean…"

That did it. The dark hanyou was sorely shaken out of his trance.

"Impertinence!" he thundered. Out of nowhere, his hand shot out—slamming into the nearby tea table. The delicate china cup didn't stand a chance when it struck the floor. The splinters narrowly missed Mizoshi. Thankfully, the cup itself had been drunk clean.

Alarmed that the next thing to hit the floor would be her, she fearfully looked into her lover's strange, emotionless, yet heatedred eyes.

_He's mad at me._

_Will it be the dungeon again? I don't know what I'd do if I had to spend more time down there_.

Immediately, Mizoshi bent down to clean up the mess as an act of contrition, but the dark hanyou tightened his grip around her even more, effectively preventing her from touching the mess below.

"Mizoshi," he said slowly, "I will overlook your words. You are new to your demonic heritage and to the jewel itself. Were you better versed, you would _never_ have even _thought_ about what you uttered."

This did not sound like any kind of presumption. This sounded like a serious threat.

"Please forgive me, Naraku," she gasped out. "I didn't think before I acted. I know how much the Shikon jewel means to you."

The violent embrace relaxed. Slightly. A sigh slipped out of his lips.

"You are forgiven. On this occasion." Though his was no longer holding her as tightly; his fingernails were digging through the fabric of her kimono all the same. No doubt there would be marks left on her back if it wasn't for the protection from the silk.

Desperately, she tried to lock her joints to keep from trembling. She didn't want him to sense her trepidation. Her apprehension.

_This occasion? What would happen on another?_

Fortunately, Mizoshi was spared the mercy of finding out. However, she sensed it would be nothing good. Naraku did not tolerate disobedience or criticism from anyone. Anyone who wished to live, that is.

"Now, dear Mizoshi, why do you not practice your newest power?" he murmured. "I'll watch right here."

Again, Mizoshi was seized with an abrupt anxiety. "Naraku, I have practiced only outside. What if…"

"Nothing will burn," he assured her.

_He interrupts me _again_. He does that a lot._

_Perhaps he does not want me to worry so much. Yes. That would be about right._

She wasn't going to lie. Ever since Naraku's grievous injury, he had been…different. The dark hanyou was more short-tempered, more inclined to bouts of spitting rage, and more apt to strike out. Regrettably, Kagura was the target most of the time. It was no secret how resentful she acted now. She hardly could stand to hide her cool mask of hatred

_It's a normal reaction, isn't it? Quite normal. Naraku was almost killed. The attack was so severe; he had to move his entire castle to this mountainside._

In all truth, it came as quite a blow when Mizoshi beheld the very same castle comfortably nestled between the rocks of the mountain itself.

_So, he is not a true spider then. He drags his web along with him instead of weaving a new one._

Ordinarily, this would nudge a soft smile Instead, it merely made the nervousness increase.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow. "I've seen you do it in the past. Let's see it again now."

Trying to keep her spirits up, she nodded good-naturedly and honed her will. Heavily, she closed her eyelids to keep her mind focused. A pleasant heat warmed her body. She could scarcely imagine what manifestation her body took when she did this. Was she glowing?

Then, all at once, her location shifted from right in front of Naraku to a far reach of the room. With pride, she opened her eyes to confirm this suspicion. The dark hanyou was now a considerable distance away.

To her amazement, he began to clap. "Splendid, Mizoshi. Splendid. Teleportation. What a wonderful hallmark of your growing power. Believe me, I should know."

Mizoshi hung her head modestly. "Thank you. Somehow, I don't think I'll get to fly though."

"True, there are limitations to your powers since you are mostly human." His eyes glazed over in meditation. "Hanyou have this trouble. It is their lot in this life." A grating bitterness hardened his tone with every spoken word. "But, the shards of the Shikon jewel can remedy this. That is why I require more assistance."

_The castle pet should cease doing her trick?_

Instantaneously, she corrected herself.

_It makes him happy. Besides, he is the one who is currently _training_ me. Still, it was uncharacteristically generous of him._

_He must be planning something._

Yet, she was traipsing around the importance of what the dark hanyou had just mused out loud.

"Assistance?" Mizoshi repeated. "From whom?"

_Is that why he's training me?_

Shortly afterwards, she knew better than to flatter herself.

"No, dear girl. I do not need your assistance, or that of my own incarnations." Naraku was now smirking oddly. "No. I am to employ seven sedentary soldiers that are just _dying_ for a battle."

_He has another secret. As usual._

_But, do I really want to discover the details?_

At her thunderstruck expression, he frowned and rose to his feet. He drifted over to her and put both of his hands on her shoulders. "There, there, Mizoshi," he soothed. "Everything will run…smoothly from now on."

And then he let her go. Presumably, the dark hanyou had more business to conduct on this…mountain. This nameless mountain.

_Surely a mountain of this size must be labeled on a map._

Tentatively, Mizoshi formed her inquiry.

"Naraku?"

Slowly, he turned to face her. "Yes?"

"This mountain. What is its name?"

The dark hanyou snorted. "You mean Kagura hasn't told you?"

She shook her head. "No."

For the second time that afternoon, his lips twitched amusedly. Except at this instant, the dark humor was more pronounced.

"This is Mt. Hakurei," he replied ominously. "A place that will only increase in fame."

Purposefully, he left her to ponder that until the moon rose high.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew! I think I got all the facts right. (Except the ones Naraku twisted.) Mizoshi will continue to become stronger mentally and physically. I suppose it's time for her to "grow up." (It happens. Unfortunately.) Band of Seven members will be appearing soon now. (Mainly Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and possibly Renkotsu. He's just so insane!) Inuyasha will appear alongside them. 


	78. Hot Obsessions

The moon was impossibly distant and cold, a reflection of the master of the castle himself. Nary making a sound, Mizoshi crept out under the bluish rays of light. She required some time to think. The chill from the mountain air cleanly filtered through her kimono, but she paid it no mind. Anything was better than the stifling air of the castle.

No longer was the castle as comfortable as it had been before. The food was poorer in quality, there wasn't enough adequate lighting to burn throughout the winter evenings, and the entire atmosphere that permeated its interior had transformed from one of somber comfort to entirely grave disconcertion. Indeed, the spider had tugged its web to an even darker sanctuary.

Well, at least the moon was still beautiful, not to mention visible. This had not been the case in Naraku's former heavily barricaded castle. A bit glum all the same, she walked across what was left of the veranda; intent on reaching the railing that overlook the immense drop to the deep gully below. Unfortunately, there happened to be a lavender shape sitting upon the wooden railing itself.

_It's _her

_Perhaps I can still sneak away…_

However, at exactly that moment, her foot hit a particularly squeaky floorboard. Alarmingly fast, the red-eyed witch spun her neck around. Scarlet met golden. A mutual dislike crackled the air. The demoness's eyes narrowed.

"It's you. I was expecting my sister," she rattled off at once, never waiting a second where a snide comment could be launched.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Mizoshi murmured.

Nonchalantly, she approached the Kagura. Not because she wanted to. Quite the opposite. Still, she would not allow the wind witch to sense her uneasiness. Boldly, Mizoshi stopped right at the railing where the increasingly more agitated incarnation was currently swinging her legs.

"Aren't you afraid of falling?" Mizoshi asked conversationally.

Kagura sneered. "No, half-breed. Are you thinking of shoving me off?"

"Not at all." She too was determined to play this game of words as well. As a… lady.

Those scarlet eyes narrowed in a most calculating fashion. "However, should you ever consider it, I would be in no dire situation." The wind witch tossed her head, allowing the ornamental feathers to ruffle in a haughty display. Mizoshi could not deny the meaning, and Kagura did not hold back.

"You see, Mizoshi," she drawled, "youkai are very hearty. My special abilities would protect me. You are the one who would break your full neck at the bottom. Remember that." A cruel smile tugged at the corners of her polished lips.

_Beaten again. Always using my heritage against me._

Idly, Mizoshi wondered if she should teleport in a blast of heat to prove her point to a gloating Kagura, but quickly dismissed it. Such foolhardiness wouldn't grant her respect. A moment's shock, but it would not change her biased opinion.

_My teleportation is known solely to me and Naraku. That is how it will remain._

Forcing herself to recover from the insult, Mizoshi probed further. "What are you doing out here?"

Actual fire blazed in those scarlet eyes. "Has Naraku sent you here to spy on me? You're doing him a lousy service. Spies stay hidden in a dark corner. Then again, the same goes for castle pets."

Her face fell. Kagura noticed this with ease and genuinely smiled like a contented cat. She'd gotten to Mizoshi, and she recognized this.

_Or did she?_

"I came to behold the moon," she said innocently.

As expected, Kagura scoffed. "The moon. Idiot hanyou. What's there to see?"

"I suppose a bloodthirsty youkai such as yourself cannot appreciate the beauty." Stupidly, she was pleased at her words, even though this was very much the wrong thing to utter.

Slowly, Kagura unfolded herself from the balcony and stalked over to her. The wind witch's scarlet eyes were redder than blood and hotter than fire. Immediately, Mizoshi did not feel as brave as she did seconds earlier. Haltingly, she took a giant step backwards; ready to run if this enraged incarnation pursued her.

"Repeat yourself, Mizoshi," the woman in lavender hissed. "I dare you to."

Numbed by fear, only the gods had the knowledge of what would've taken place if Kanna hadn't drifted from the interior of the castle. For once, the onyx-eyed girl did not scare her. In fact, the white child's appearance was Mizoshi's salvation.

Kagura had little choice in the matter. Sighing, she turned to her "older" sister.

"Yes, I'm ready now, Kanna."

Evidently, more secret affairs were swirling unseen. She was wise enough to let both incarnations pass without further interruption. Although they did not stop Kagura's piercing, hateful stare as she walked past.

_I have to get out of here. _

Strangely, Mizoshi herself could no longer behold the simple beauty of the moon—the very reason she had stepped outside in the first place. Instead, she moseyed back inside the place she should have stayed in. There, she was ambushed yet again.

"Hello, Mizoshi," Naraku's voice welcomed her from the shadows. "Will you have dinner with me tonight? There are some…points of conversation I'd like to go over with you."

She started.

_Where had he come from? How much did he see? Is he going to lecture me about what had just transpired with his incarnation?_

The dark hanyou was barely visible in the inky shadows. A glimpse of violet and his intense crimson eyes were the only hallmarks of his presence. How easily he could just melt into the surrounding darkness. That is, if he didn't wish to be seen.

_Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will never find him up here…_

"Naraku," she breathed his name. "How did you—"

"I'm always around, Mizoshi." Gallantly, he offered his arm. Beneath his airy manners, she sensed there was an unyielding firmness. No, there was no way of shirking this meal.

Taking his hand, she allowed herself to be led to a nearby room. Candlelight greeted her in a glittering display. It was warmer here, but not by much. In the center was a polished table where ceramics and glasses were laid out.

"Sit," the dark hanyou instructed her. "Eat."

Naraku was a man of few words tonight. Obediently, she plopped down on a soft cushion and picked up her chopsticks where he watched on expectantly until he took his own advice and sat as well. Well accustomed to this silence, she ate the river trout with apparent relish. The dark hanyou had even set out sake. The rice wine would slide across her tongue easily after her tussle with Kagura.

_Was that what this to-be serious discussion was to be about? How much did he hear from this distance?_

Gulping the wine, she at last placed her mostly empty glass and partially eaten fish to the side. The suspense was killing her, and she would eat no more until he relayed his reasons for bringing her here. In all truth, Naraku didn't seem to mind that she had stopped--for he had already decided this was the time for him to speak.

"Mizoshi," he began, "I do sincerely hope that you eat more."

Her stomach lurched. "Why?"

_No. It can't be._

"Because the food supply is running thin."

Nearly fainting in relief, she relaxed.

_It's not what I thought._

_Good._

Still, this was not the best news to report. After a break, the Master of the House continued. "While this poses no threat to my incarnations or myself, you will no doubt encounter problems." Naraku eyed her closely, waiting for the tiniest of reactions.

_Oh, this is so minor. Or, am I simply ignoring the problem like a child would?_

"Naraku, you are a hanyou also," Mizoshi pointed out delicately, not wanting to start a nasty argument. "Do you not eat as well?"

He smirked. "I do not eat normal food. Surely, you must have noted that. Instead, I devour the flesh of my enemies to rebuild my own body."

A sour taste hit the back of her throat. That trademark smirk deepened at her apparent uneasiness.

At once, she ceased all attempts at being coy. "What happened to it all?"

"Sesshoumaru." His crimson eyes narrowed at the name. "Had he not infiltrated the castle, this problem would have never presented itself. In my position, I took what I could. I'm afraid the food that was stored below is now going to rot underground the presently derelict location where my home—our home—once stood."

_He's telling the truth._

_Oh, why won't he stop looking at me like that?_

Obviously, he was lingering patiently over the table in the desire that she answer him. She did not disappoint.

"It's nothing, Naraku. I shall forage for my own food."

He laughed! Actually laughed right in her face.

"My dear Mizoshi," he breathed. "How understanding you are. Here, in the dead of winter, the harvest passed, you are considering gathering your own nourishment. How courageous of you!"

Mizoshi wasn't sure how to respond to this.

_Is he insulting me, or just the opposite?_

Finally, he ceased his chortling and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Oh, Mizoshi. How courageous. How amusing. You stay in this castle with one such as I, and never ask for anything in return. You have never abused your privileges and have always been so… _gracious_."

Uneasy that she was being peppered with so many wonderful comments; the uneasiness merely intensified when the dark hanyou nearly knocked her over when his lips aggressively sought her own. After a deeply overzealous kiss that bordered on "soul-sucking," he released her gently back on the cushion. It was then she noticed her wine glass had toppled over on the very cushion she was sitting on due to Naraku's sudden burst of movement.

Gingerly, she replaced the glass on the table where upon he instantly refilled it with even more rice wine. He did not desist until the amber liquid was at the brim.

_Now, he desires to make me drunk?_

Shaken, she peered cautiously at the smirking castle lord. His passions sometimes truly frightened her.

_What an unfathomable man Naraku is. His intelligence is deadly sharp and his impulsive whims are even deadlier. Though we do appear to be a couple, how long can I hope to survive with such a being? That is if Kagura doesn't finish me off first._

"When will you leave, my Mizoshi?" he whispered. "Tomorrow? Next week? When the food entirely runs dry?"

"In two d-days," her words trembled. "_Soon._"

"Will you leave? Leave for good?" His back tensed. "Or will the bird fly back to the spider it seemingly escaped from after it discovers its seeds?" Those crimson eyes flared.

"I'll come back," she vowed. "I will."

"That's the answer I like to hear." Naraku settled on his cushion rather smugly.

Though she was desperately trying to hide it, Mizoshi was unnerved by all belief. She had never before glimpsed Naraku in such a state.

_Even if I did contemplate escape, wouldn't he just track me down again?_

However, this issue was soon resolved.

"Of course, with so many seeking to take my life, I cannot leave this barrier."

"Barrier?" Confusedly, she searched his face. Never had he mentioned a barrier.

"A spiritual barrier. You needn't concern yourself with it," he advised sternly. "I dare not leave it, and my incarnations will not be able to accompany you. You will be completely left to your own devices. Well, maybe not completely…"

"Kohaku?" Mizoshi guessed.

He frowned. "Not _him_, although, you might meet other agents of mine."

_Other…agents? What precisely is he up to?_

Drinking more stabilizing sake, she dared to confirm further. "How will I know them when I see them?"

"They'll know _you_. In any case, my saimyoushou will be fluttering about." He looked at her meaningfully.

_He's honestly worried I might leave him. What would happen if I attempted it?_

Unbidden, a memory rose where a dog once ran from its owner in Mizoshi's former village by the sea. The dog took to the surrounding hills and wouldn't return where it was needed, for this was a pet with a purpose. A family hunting dog. For the dog's disobedience, it was slain.

_A family pet was executed. Does the same apply to a castle pet?_

"I'll come back," she repeated, her voice cracking. "I promise." Tears of unknown origin leaked out of her eyes.

"Oh, Mizoshi," he cooed. "I did not intend to upset you." In reality, he didn't appear to be overly distressed. Still, his penitent tone was convincing enough. So convincing that when the spider held out his all encompassing arms, the bird flew right in to nest.

"Aw, Mizoshi," he murmured. "No longer will we speak of it. The matter is finished. Tomorrow night, we shall form more elaborate plans. For now--just relax. Just relax right here…"

Surrendering to his hypnotic voice, she made no outward effort to resist. Yet, inside…

_Let me out of here. If not, then let me be safe from his obsessions._

Unfortunately, the "romantic" pair was oblivious to a seething incarnation's fury.

* * *

_How cute._

_How _sickening

Not much was worse than walking in on an illicit affair with a pest one detested.

_Damn him for entertaining his ambitions as opposed to doing any actual work! _

Now, it was up to her and her sister to lock all the doors so that the zooming sparrow would not roost on prohibited property. The old man was to be left undisturbed. No questions, no talking, and no interruptions. Mizoshi wouldn't be able to understand the saint's presence and would no doubt have moral compunctions about it.

_And then, would Naraku would have to silence her._

As tempting as the thought was, Kagura had reluctantly obeyed. Now, Mizoshi would never learn of the old saint's presence unless Naraku explicitly told her so.

_It's for the best. I would have to be the person to explain all about him to the wench._

She cringed inwardly at the sight of an excited Mizoshi's face--golden eyes wider than tea saucers--as she hounded her like a child all around the mountain, insisting to know about the shriveled corpse of a man that was sitting hunched over on a personal dais.

"_Who is he? Is he alive? What does he do? Why is a saint assisting Naraku? Oh, that's terrible!"_

Hypocrite. Mizoshi would say that, even while the saint was protecting her and her lover from certain death by the sword of the dog warrior, Sesshoumaru.

_The less Mizoshi learns, the better. For everyone involved._

Gripping her fan tightly in her white-knuckled hand, the wind sorceress stalked into yet another empty corridor, alone with her thoughts. But, even her own mind stopped in her tracks when an absurd notion crossed it.

_I am youkai. _Thankfully. _Naraku cannot leave regardless. This saintly barrier repels demons. Demons, but not humans._

Indeed. This was the reason Kohaku was running errands, and the reason why she would be caged for however long it took for her master to master his own scheme. Recently, she had caught wind that Naraku was sending the little bird to forage for her own food. Though the girl barely qualified as a hanyou, she still possessed demonic blood in her veins.

_Mizoshi getting past the saint's barrier will certainly be amusing to watch…_

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, it's a new year. Though Mizoshi alludes to the fear of pregnancy—she won't get pregnant. The "agents" are the Band of Seven members. It will be either Bankotsu or Suikotsu that shows up first. I also included the Saint. (Forgot his name.) He won't be featured that much though. And yes, I hope it's not too OOC, but Mizoshi will get past the barrier somehow. It'll get boring writing about the castle for another ten chapters. (Even Inuyasha managed to get past it. I'm sure there's a way for a ¼ demoness. With teleportation.) :) 


	79. On the Road

In the dimness, Mizoshi waited for her audience with the dark hanyou to commence. In the meantime, she preoccupied herself with her incessant drawing.

_I'm lucky to be creating forms on proper paper at all…_

Last night before she retired, Mizoshi fully anticipated that…more events would happen until she could finally sleep. In actuality, she was relieved when _he_ continued walking down the yawning corridor, pale jaw set, crimson eyes hardened. Of course, that did not stop them from meeting. As Naraku bid her good night, she hesitantly asked where her paints had gone to. She had just recently found a scant few of them. With a ready grin, he indulged her. The problem was again named from Naraku's own lips: Sesshoumaru.

Again, Mizoshi was thwarted. Not only were the vast majority of food stores left to spoil in the twining tunnels below their old homestead, but mostly of all of her painting supplies were left scattered on the desolate grounds as well.

_It seems that everything that_ I_ needed to remain happy and healthy was abandoned in the dust._

However, this did not shock her. Naraku had been under duress. Apparently, her needs were considered small and unimportant in the dark hanyou's progressive mind. Still, fate chose to be kind to Mizoshi when she discovered a few old papers lumped together in a cobwebby corner with a full inkbottle and a lone brush located mere inches away. It was if they had been propelled by some strong wind. From the initial wind of Naraku's hasty escape, or from a stealthy,vindictive incarnation's fan, she was uncertain.

Along with precious paper and ink, Mizoshi had found something else quivering in the alcove. Kuro. Now, the spider was quite comfortable in her bedchamber. Maybe it would even choose to house its new web here. Curiously, she turned from the shiny black cherry blossoms she was currently illustrating on the corners of the otherwise blank and not to mention slightly wrinkled paper to look at the huge arachnid that was currently flexing its hairy legs. After giving it a cautious pat, she returned to her "work."

_I can't wait to leave. Maybe Sesshoumaru's attack was a blessing in disguise, or I might've never left._

As soon as the thought swept through her mind, the brush trembled in her hand; spattering unsightly ink blots over the now ruined petals.

_What if he can read my thoughts? How could I even consider thinking that? Betrayal. A traitorous thought. Acting no better than Kagura._

But, in all truth, the castle was growing boring. No matter where it was located. Everything was bland, and one day melted in with the next. Nothing eventful happened. Hardly any contact, hardly any duties that required performing, hardly any life.

_If only Naraku could be more open with his feelings…_

Today was it. Today was when she would rejoin this world. This time, as a hanyou. A hanyou lady.

_Now, that I've dressed for the occasion…_

Mizoshi flicked her gaze over her apparel for a fleeting instant before resolutely focusing her eyes on the paper that she had sullied. For a brief second, she was near blinded by fiery orange silk. This would be her signature wardrobe from now on. The carroty kimono was cinched in at the waist by the efforts of a leaf green sash. This fastener was embellished with tiny golden clumps of flowers.

This was by far the best piece she "owned" now. Unfortunately, much of her previously borrowed clothing had gone astray. Since Naraku usually stuck with a particular style of kimono—commonly glimpsed in shades of blue, indigo, and violet--and Kagura was never seen without her habitual lavender and burgundy-striped robe; Mizoshi felt that there was no reason why she couldn't stick with a certain garment as well.

_Green paired with orange. Two unlikely shades. Almost as improbable as a phoenix youkai descendant that preferred jade over ruby red._

Apparently, her mother's influence was still the stronger. Her own favorite colors had been green and blue.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Mizoshi's hand reached out and sought Naraku's pet, but merely grabbed a handful of empty air. At this sensation of nothingness, she snapped her head around to see where the spider had scurried off to. Setting her brush aside, she scanned the entirety of the floor, but could not detect the arachnid's whereabouts anywhere. Until she chanced to glance at the doorway…

There Kuro sat; nestled in the palm of his master. Naraku's ruby eyes shimmered knowingly.

"Mizoshi, he breathed. "The sun has risen. You shall leave soon, yes?"

She was at a loss for words. He had materialized so suddenly...

"Er…yes, Naraku. Yes. Um…when the sun is at its highest." Somehow, this type ofvague, poetic language sounded lame coming from her lips. Still, the meaning was clear enough. She had intended to leave later in the afternoon.

_I don't want to leave now. I need more time to prepare. More time to steel myself for what lies ahead._

"Nonsense," he purred. "You will disembark as soon as possible. The fewer hours you are out at night; the better chance at survival you have. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I…yes—Naraku. I will leave immediately." Smiling, she attempted to move her ruined paper to an out-of-the way spot.

"And just what is that?" In three long strides, the dark hanyou was literally levitating above her.

Mizoshi knew better than to keep anything a secret from him. Even though there was none to be kept at the present moment. Submissively, she surrendered the paper to his scrutiny. He grabbed it from her so abruptly that the delicate rice paper almost ripped.

_What does he imagine I'm keeping from him?_

The dark hanyou studied the decorated paper for a second or two. Then, he elegantly let it waft back down to the wooden planks below. Obviously, these illustrations did not interest him. However, they did not escape comment.

"Beautiful, but you must put your talents to better use." Idly, he stoked Kuro with his now free limb. "Because, sweet Mizoshi, your art won't help you survive out on the road." Slowly, he walked closer to her while still petting the jet-black spider. "Are we understood?"

_How dare he treat me so condescendingly?_

Forcing her cheeks to remain pale, she staunched her boiling irritation. "Yes, Naraku," she replied simply. "I promise to return alive."

"See that you do." His eyes narrowed for what it seemed like the umpteenth time that week. "You must leave, Mizoshi. Now."

She shivered. "Why?"

_Is he trying to get me to leave?_

"Haven't you been listening? Should I repeat my reasons? Or perhaps you wish to wait until after sunset with only darkness and feeble starlight to comfort you," he mocked.

All of a sudden, he pulled her up off the floor and forcibly set her on her feet. Mizoshi opened her mouth in protest, but reconsidered.

"Hurry," he urged. "Go." The dark hanyou's already low tone dropped even lower. "Before I change my mind," he whispered.

_I do have to leave now. Naraku is actiung…so strange. I might not get another chance to feel the sun bathe my face in liquid gold warmth, or to gather the food I will so desperately need in a very short while._

Mizoshi made a small gesture to the hallway beyond. "Of course. I'll leave now, Naraku. Goodb—"

The dark hanyou's mouth had covered her own before the rest of the word had the chance to be completed. At this abrupt and rather violent invasion of her personal space, she suppressed a shudder.

_His passion is so changeable and impulsive, just like a tempest. What if the storm winds blow a little _too _hard?_

She had to wonder about this puzzling affair, for Naraku had nearly succeeded in knocking her right off her feet for the third occasion in a row.

"Such a becoming kimono," he murmured in her ear. "At our next meeting, I hope to become more acquainted with it." With a parting kiss, he pushed her back on her own heels; obliging Mizoshi to catch her balance on her own.

_Would he catch me if I fell? Would he bother?_

"Goodbye, Naraku," she finished in a rush before he surprised her yet again. "I'll see you soon."

"How soon?" His face was set impassively.

"As soon as I return."

"Make it five days or _less_," he spat. "Should you choose _not_ to return in that period; I'll send someone to fetch you. I can promise that." Naraku's tense hand had reverted back to the spider's abdomen. It was at that point that Kuro emitted a hiss of agreement.

_Can Naraku's "pet" understand us?_

Fully aware she was leaving behind a possessive, malicious, not to mention technically evil half-demon; Mizoshi hurried along the passageway without a second glance.

_I need food. I'll need to eat. What other alternative do I have?_

_Is he truly worried I'll abandon him?_

He wouldn't have to worry. None left the spider's web for long. Besides, she had already been bitten with his toxic affections. She could never run too far…

Getting out the castle was the easy part. Scaling down the mountain would be the not-so-easy part. No climbing or falling debris would be involved, but a ribbon of unending stone would be. Ever so gently it would slope down to the base of the mountain—made slippery with moisture and gravel stones.

Carefully, Mizoshi wandered through the morning mists to her destination. The cool condensation felt fine on her face.

_This is what I remember. Long walks. Communing with nature. I feel so light and airy._

She experienced no impediments until the world suddenly didn't seem as light anymore.

_What's happening?_

Tentatively, she stood up on tiptoes to confirm there was nothing ahead of her. Nothing except thin air.

_But why does it feel so undeniably heavy?_

It was if there was an invisible barrier in front of her. A barrier…

_This is the spiritual barrier Naraku had warned me about. And was exceedingly secret about as well._

Acting upon instinct, she plowed on ahead and made some feeble progress. However, it wasn't long until the air became denser yet and even more resistant to every step she took.

What_ is this barrier? _

Desperately, Mizoshi focused her will on the blank space in front of her and allowed her phoenix demoness to fly to the surface. She allowed a blast of heat to shoot out in front of her. In response, the barrier redoubled its efforts. In fact, as her unseen flame spiraled into nothingness; she reeled backwards.

_My demonic powers, weak as they are, appear to make it worse._

Feeling more than a little foolish, Mizoshi decided to try another tactic that involved getting down on her hands and knees in the desire that she could physically crawl to her goal. After a minute or so of this, she immediately gave up.

_Why is this barrier so powerful? How did it get so powerful?_

She could almost see it. Waving and bending along with the fog.

Wanting to give up in pure frustration, Mizoshi angrily darted her rapidly heating golden eyes around the proximity and found to a sudden delight that she was indeed closer to where the barrier apparently ended.

_If I can hold out for a little longer…_

In the spirit of the moment; she honed her skills for the last time; attempting to teleport right out of the barrier itself.

The result was instantaneous. A burning pain seized her chest, quickly spreading out to ignite every nerve in her body. Mizoshi nearly cried out. It was if her very veins had been ignited.

_This was a bad idea._

Thankfully, she did shift to the nearer to the edge of the barrier. Victory was almost hers…

With one final lunge, she broke through the undetectable wall, and landed hard on her side. In the end, she had _fallen_ through the barrier.

_What is wrong with this barrier? Naraku stated that I would have little trouble…_

Suddenly, it hit her. Groaning painfully, Mizoshi rolled over on her back and instead looked into the misty skies.

Unless Naraku indirectly affected the barrier.

_Truly, he did not wish me to leave. Perhaps this barrier was strengthened by his reluctance…_

She learned the hard way thather theory was incorrectwhen she tried to reenter the barrier and was bounced backwards in the process. It was no good. Whatever this was didn't want her coming back inside so soon.

_Naraku should've explained things further to me…_

Deciding to run-- not walk--from the hostile area, she tripped down the rest of the mountain.

* * *

_She made it. Had I any doubts? But, no. She has a burning ambition._

Naraku smirked at the image of his little bird shimmering in the glass of Kanna's mirror.

For one instant, he suspected she might surrender and return home with her feathers drooping. But lo and behold, she'd found a way through.

As if she _couldn't_. The barrier was at its most stringent in its efforts to repel _full_-blooded demons. However, hanyou could make the attempt. Especially, a creature such as Mizoshi. Her beloved dead father was merely a half-demon.

_She never talks of him for too long. Strange. To the best of my knowledge based on what she has told me; she was nine when he died. Surely, she must possess some memories of him._

"Leave me, Kanna. I will send for you when you are needed."

His eldest, most obedient incarnation nodded curtly and left the room in a whisper of white.

_I wonder where she is going. Who she will meet._

More importantly, Naraku pondered the more tedious questions.

_If she honestly believes she has some measure of freedom now, will she forget about me? Fly away to build a nest someplace else?_

But, that would be extremely unwise. The little bird would never beat her wings again if that were the case.

_Betrayal is unforgivable. I should know. I created Kagura as well as her more intelligent "sister"._

Here, Naraku would sit. Not only would he watch his new "hired help," but he'd watch his conquest the most carefully of all.

_Dire consequences await the little Mizoshi bird should she try to migrate to another home… _

Letting go of her was neither painful nor heartbreaking. However, Naraku didn't like seeing her back wander out of his stronghold. Naraku could be considered trite and obsessive, but the prey should never escape from the predator's web for _any_ reason. In all truth, there had been a hidden resolve and determination in her stance that she _should_ take to the road. It was almost as if she wanted to leave.

_I shall have to weigh her loyalty…_

Settling deeper in the darkness, the even darker hanyou waited.

_Mizoshi has known my kindness for two long months. Now that she has her own well, let's see how faithful she remains…_

* * *

Author's Note: There. That was believable approach, I think. Band of Seven members could be showing up as early as the next chapter, although, I've been thinking of introducing Inuyasha too at the same time. And yes, Sesshy will make an appearance. (Haven't forgot about him!) 


	80. A New Enemy

Mizoshi's feet trod along the frost bitten ground. Surprisingly, the steep mountain was not too far away from other human settlements. Indeed, this area was far more populated than the desolate grounds Naraku's castle had once stood. Ahead of her was a tiny township in the plains. In the tall yellow grasses, Mizoshi could hear the unmistakable sound of children playing. Every so often there was a laugh or a giggle, and the grasses trembled in indignation.

_Good. They won't see me. _

Satisfied, she continued walking into the human settlement itself, and found it mostly deserted. In all likelihood, the parents of these children were inside their huts; vainly trying to fend off the winter chill; their less robust siblings sitting on the straw mats nearest to the roaring hearths.

Ducking low, Mizoshi's walked in between the rows of housing. From inside the huts' hopefully hot interiors emanated noises and smells that swirled across the canvas of humanity in the many different hues that was its people. A baby's sleeping yawn. A fire being stoked. The clang of a metal kettle as it struck the stove. Meat cooking…

Mizoshi's mouth watering…

_Wait! How can I steal food from these villagers? Am I to creep into the storehouses like a rat? A thief? Rats aren't wanted either. In fact, they _eliminated

On the contrary, it wasn't as if Mizoshi was afraid of being slain in the process of pilfering a sack of rice. It was the…morality of it. Sometimes, there had been just barely enough to last through the frigid season in her former home when she had a family to name her own—patiently or impatiently waiting until the vividly green rice shoots poked through the dirt when spring eventually decided to arrive again.

_I don't want these people to starve either._

Remaining out of sight, Mizoshi crouched around the living spaces, seeking a way out of the village and for a glimmer of what lay beyond.

_All will be well as long as it doesn't snow too hard._

Suddenly, her ears were peaked at attention.

"Mother?" a thin, piping little boy's voice perked. "Tell me the story again."

Mizoshi froze under the window she was currently intent on sneaking past.

"All right," an elderly female voice chuckled. "I'll tell it again. Not much else to do on these blustery days."

She waited: an invisible intruder in this private family affair. But, what she heard next glued her to the spot.

"Okay, Ichiro. I will tell of you the tale of the legendary phoenix demons. And then afterwards, you can help clean. Is that fair?"

_I can't believe my luck. __But, do I really want to hear?_

"Years ago—a thousand years I believe," her voice carried a teasing lilt, "the phoenix demons ruled the northernmost edges of our country. They were a powerful people, and the phoenix clan flourished; unchallenged by human or other demon. Mind you, this was a very long time ago."

Mizoshi pressed her ear up against the boarded window.

"This proud family lived in luxury, and its members were able to fly over the countryside below. They sure were a sight to remember, or that's how the legend goes."

"Tell me, grandmother," the little boy Ichiro's voice was hushed. "What did they look like?"

"Their eyes were as yellow as flame; their hair redder than the radishes that grow in our garden. Always, they were dressed in gold—the tawny thread sewn from real gold treasures. Oh, yes. Very attractive. Very magnificent. And very, very _vain_. " She spat out the word.

Mizoshi was standing on her tiptoes while craning her neck for better reception.

"From the mainland," the woman continued her story, "the dragon demons came. They were jealous of the phoenix brood, and wanted to battle. The boastful phoenixes were ready to fight, even though they never experienced such conflict before. Indeed, their pride cost them dearly." The old woman held her breath. Somehow, Mizoshi knew how the story would end.

"And so, there was a war. A war that would claim the lives of hundreds of phoenix demons." The old woman's voice grew more eager. She didn't seem too sorry about this development that had affected her relatives. If this tale was truth and not fiction, that is.

"Did all the phoenixes die?" The child was intrigued.

"No, I don't believe so," the grandmother whispered. "Phoenixes are resilient creatures, as resilient as dragons are hot-headed. Now, do you understand the lesson behind this tale?"

"Yes," the boy answered firmly.

"And what is it?"

"One should always be humble." These words sounded rehearsed, but she herself knew them well.

"That's right, Ichiro."

Silence filled the hut. The story was finished, and Mizoshi needed to be on her way. Sunset would come swiftly. However, this tale explained extensively what had happened to her debatable "brood." Turning away, she was pulled back by a question she had been longing to ask ever since she had acquired her powers.

"Grandmother, do demons have souls?"

A break in conversation. Then…

"I imagine so. All creatures have a spark of life from Kami-sama…"

She relaxed.

"…even if they are all evil by nature."

She went rigid. Carefully, she exhaled her breath after she realized she had been holding it.

_Oh, what does she know? I'm not evil. Besides, she never said anything about hanyou._

Again Mizoshi was ready to leave, but her efforts were thwarted when the child asked yet another inquiry.

"Grandmother?" In that moment, the boy sounded exactly akin to her now dead brother, Nibori. Mizoshi shooed away the sudden ache in her heart and forced herself to listen. "Where are the phoenix demons now?"

_I don't want to miss anything relevant. I need to learn more about my heritage, even if it's only myth._

"Gone, but not forgotten," the woman replied sagely. "However…" her voice took on a deadly serious edge, "there have been undeniable reports that a strange, scarlet, winged being was spotted flying atop Point Honou."

Another pause.

"Wow." The little boy's tone was saturated with awe.

"Now, Ichiro, I'm going to go outside and when I come back…"

Quickly, Mizoshi pumped her legs as fast as she could before she was spotted. Or perhaps she should stand in the front of the door and introduce herself as a real descendent of the legendary phoenix demons. She could just envision what the result would be.

Mentally preparing herself for what lay ahead over the cloud filled horizon; Mizoshi traipsed on ahead. And thought:

_What can I eat in the middle of winter?_

Selections of questionable food types blurred in her mind's eye as her feet mechanically walked the road.

_Let's see…meat would involve hunting, if I choose not to rob. Rice is impossible this time of year as are most plant staples unless of course I steal them too from someone who had the initiative to gather it themselves._

Mizoshi foolishly adjusted her kimono tie, not really seeing the green embroidered fabric.

_I'll just have to find something. _Within _five days._

Naraku's threats still echoed in her head.

_What if I'm late? Will he order me…_

Too many worries. Too little sunshine. Indeed, the air was becoming crisper as the gray morning progressed.

_If it would just warm up a little, the journey wouldn't be as difficult…_

Shivering, Mizoshi concentrated on the story the old grandmother had lovingly told her grandson back in that nameless village and trudged onwards until she found herself walking through a narrow valley. On the other side of this once fertile trench was…more trees.

_The woods won't help me much. The shade beneath the pines will prohibit most growth from occurring._

Catching her pathetic excuse, she immediately modified her thinking. Yes, she would have to think of other options if she wanted to survive out here, however unconventional they were.

_I suppose I might find some berries in the forest. Or, maybe I'll run across a rabbit, or better yet a deer. If I have the nerve to obtain actual game._

Fish was questionable. They wouldn't be near the shore and would most definitely congregate in the inaccessible center of the water where it was warmest.

_Still, anything is worth a try. I don't want to return empty-handed. That would prove to Naraku how useless I appear to be, and would stretch a hearty smirk across the wind witch's painted lips._

Expecting no dire problems, she innocently went on ahead, pitifully unprepared for the events that transpired next. From out of the gnarled branches of the woods, stomped out an unnatural and unmistakably demonic being. Shuffling right towards her.

_Who is this? Someone sent by Naraku? One of his "agents"?_

Unsure of how to react, Mizoshi stopped in her tracks and let the being approach her. His eyes were trained on the dirt and he muttered what sounded to be curses and oaths under his breath. A huge sword of some kind was hitched over his shoulder, the sword itself partially hidden by his long white hair.

_White hair. Not that unusual. My father possessed white hair, and so did that Sesshoumaru._

_Who _is _this person?_

Mizoshi picked apart every detail she could glean, from his curious hair, to his serendipitous sword, to his bizarre clothing. He wore a brilliant red hakama and a matching haori. Amazingly enough, his feet were bare. Though Mizoshi's powers weren't at all strong and barely adequate, she could clearly sense his strength.

_Should I run? Is he ally or enemy?_

When the being's head snapped up, she immediately chose the latter. Flashing gold eyes met her own.

_White hair. Gold…eyes?_

Suddenly, she had a certain sinking feeling.

_Surely this can't be…_

The being shook out his distinctive white hair. It was this movement that alerted Mizoshi to the fact that two furry pointed ears of the same color were perched at the top of his scalp.

_Dog-ears?_

_Oh, no._

"Hey!" the boy with the ears greeted roughly. "Who the hell are you?"

Mizoshi was taken aback. However, having been used to Kagura's snappy retorts and snide remarks, she was well versed in dealing with unfriendly individuals.

_I did manage to survive with Naraku this long. __Still, my sole protector is not here to protect me right now... _

"Who are you?" she countered. "Are you a demon?"

"Gee, ya think?" The white-haired, gold-eyed being rolled his eyes before fixing her with an unblinking stare of sheer loathing. "Ya know, you're pretty stupid for someone who works for Naraku. His damned stench is all over you, did ya know that?" He was near snarling now. There was to be no witty banter, and there was to be no chance at friendship.

_I _know_ who he is. If I could just ask him without getting killed in the process…_

The more she gazed at this demon in her path—this obstacle—the angrier she became. She did not like him. Not one bit. In fact, this fiery pressure in her chest was more akin to hatred to dislike. The exact same hatred she shared for another white-haired, golden-eyed demon. This couldn't be a coincidence. In the end, she decided to drop all formalities.

"You're Inuyasha, aren't you?" she spat, momentarily surprised at the bitterness in her tone before she dissolved back into blissful, boiling fury.

"Naraku tell ya that?" he queried. "He must've. Here to kill me? Steal the _rest _of the shards of the sacred jewel?"

"Isn't that supposed to be your job?" she hissed in answer. Again, she surprised herself more than him.

_What's happening to me?_

Instantaneously, it struck her. Right on the back of her dull head.

_I'm surviving. I'm talking to buy some time to escape. In the process, I cannot afford to show weakness._

"What the hell kind of lies has Naraku been telling you?" Inuyasha looked positively furious. "Eh, it doesn't matter. My Tessaiga will speak for me."

Without warning, Inuyasha freed his sword. Up close, Inuyasha saw that was impossibly sharp, impossibly curved, and impossibly deadly. Also, to make the situation worse, the sword was both longer and thicker than his arms both put together. The sword too seemed out of place, as if it had not been crafted from mere mortal hands.

_He could slice me apart. _

"Ya know, you should fight back or somethin' or you're just going to be killed faster," he taunted.

_I can't fight him. Not in this realm, and not in any other. If Naraku can't even destroy him, how can I?_

Panicking, her eyes on the sword, Mizoshi closed her eyes—reappearing a safer distance away. When she opened her lids, Inuyasha was looking disturbed; sword still brandished out.

"What did you just do?"

Unwilling to answer, she teleported again. Mizoshi was beginning to notice that the furthest she could travel whilst in this manner was a little less than five yards. A precious minimum of twelve to a possible maximum of fifteen feet wouldn't help her much though.

"Stop doing that, wench, and fight me! Where's Naraku?" he demanded.

Hugging the tree trunk she had reappeared by for leverage, she watched him stalk towards her. As Mizoshi eyed the angry dog demon stepping closer to her feeble defense, she insanely grew bolder.

"I've met your brother Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha," she dared to use his name. "Now, I know where your temperament comes from."

Before Inuyasha could retort with either his weapon or his mouth, a resounding boom shook the earth. The tree swayed slightly under Mizoshi's fingertips. Instinctively, Mizoshi gripped the wood tighter.

_What's that now?_

Startled, Inuyasha peeked over his shoulder, surveying the line of trees. When he turned his gaze back to her; he was frowning. Hastily, he withdrew his sword and spun on his heels to face the forest. Then he began to sprint.

"I'll deal with you later!" Inuyasha promised, shouting into the wind. "And next time, you're going to tell me where your master is!"

Finally, the murderous dog demon was gone. Relieved, Mizoshi's sank down into the brown carpet of mushy pine needles.

_He's gone. Inuyasha, murderer and thief, is gone. I'm spared._

There was no acceptability in what Mizoshi did next. In moments, fat cowardly tears coursed down her icy cold cheeks. Although the warmth of her salty miseries felt nice on her chilled face, she quite wished they would disappear entirely. She was weeping like a _child_.

_Why does everything have to be so hard?_

For five whole minutes, Mizoshi methodically wiped her face as more water poured—water she was wasting. A river or a stream could be miles away for all she knew, and here she was, weakening her body by dispensing valuable liquid.

_I could've been killed. So soon in my journey. And I wasn't even prepared. Wouldn't have even stood a chance._

Still, this was her new reality for the duration. Evidentially, Naraku had been right in remarking that her paints would not carry her far in the uncharted wilderness.

_I have been pampered, but I'd never admit it to Kagura. And Naraku, would you care?_

Managing to pull herself together, at last, Mizoshi hauled her pathetic frame off the forest floor and righted herself. She had to get out of this area, sooner rather than later.

_Speaking of which, why does this always happen? Do I have bad karma when it comes to trees?_

The humorous thought vaguely amused her and emitted a small ray of hope in her anxiety-stricken body; urging her legs to move with all their strength right up and over a bordering shallow hill; leaving the dense thicket of trees in her dust. She was not venturing inside those woods where the homicidal Inuyasha along with whatever had caused that explosion.

Jogging in earnest, Mizoshi chose to stop when she had the keen sensation she would topple over from exhaustion if her flimsy shoe touched one more space of dirt. Seeking to grip something for balance, she wholeheartedly clung to a wooden structure that was off the worn roadside. She let out a sigh.

_What am I to do now?_

Exploring with her hand, she noticed the wooden structure was smooth and even. In fact, she was presently resting on a rectangular edge. With curiosity, she forced herself away from her intended rest haven and confirmed her own suspicions.

It was a sign. A sign that bore the words…_Point Honou_. Below the title of the landmark was a wavy, unassuming arrow that curved to the left. Following it with her gaze, she noticed a rutted, grassy side path that inclined ever so slightly upwards to the hump of a hill that was partially obscured by naturally occurring fog coupled with some familiar mountain mist.

_Point Honou?_

_This is too good to be true._

Now, she could see where the old woman had gotten her facts from. The entire epic had been probably formulated from local village lore.

_But, what if it _is _true? _

Mizoshi debated this for a moment.

_What am I expecting to find? My great-grandmother? My ancestors? A grave with a single scarlet feather on top?_

It was nothing but nonsense. However…

Doubting her hastiness already, Mizoshi started to wind her way up the sloping path that lead to her probable legacy.

* * *

Author's Note: Inuyasha has arrived! Rest assured, he will appear again. This is my first time writing him, so if he's slightly OOC, that's why. Naraku and Kagura will appear in the next chapter. Also, there will be other character introductions, along with one more OC. Most importantly, I appreciate those that review! Many thanks! 


	81. Taken Unawares

"What do you say now, Kagura?"

Scowling, Naraku's fuming incarnation voiced no opinion. Her scarlet eyes burned through the glass of Kanna's mirror. At last, her ruby lips moved.

"She was capable."

He chuckled. The fluid sound coiled around his daughters; tying them together in an infernal knot. Kanna's onyx black eyes stared stonily ahead as Naraku and Kagura's own eyes of red scrutinized the circular glass. In its image, Mizoshi's ebony hair blew—unrestrained—around her body. The cruel, unforgiving wind propelled the flame orange fabric of her kimono around her scantily clad feet. Those shoes wouldn't last long if she encountered bad weather.

"Hmph. So, she's met the mutt." Kagura's words were hollow.

"Don't sound so sulky, Kagura," Naraku rebuked her. "Truly, you were not wishing for the girl's death?"

She grunted again and tossed her head prettily, making her precious green jade earrings sway from side to side.

_She always knows how to put on a show…_

Returning his attention to Mizoshi, he watched her—a heavy feeling encasing his… well, for lack of a better term, his heart. Even though many believed he did not possess such an organ, he himself sometimes included amongst them.

"Now, what is she doing?" his youngest, most impatient child hissed.

"Traveling," Naraku answered sarcastically.

"Do you really think she can find food?" Kagura huffed. "Why, that would entail she actually be able to navigate the world around her. Where would she be without you?" Her burning gaze switched fiercely to him. "Where? Actually, that's some insight into the girl's character--"

"Kagura?"

She stiffened. "Yes?"

"Go outside."

"What?" His child pulled a severely affronted look. "You're telling me I can't watch Mizoshi's misery as well? Why keep all the fun to yourself?"

Coldly, he glared at her. He knew not what his gaze manifested as, but it must've been genuinely terrifying. Immediately, his incarnation was backing off; full lip quivering with well-placed apprehension.

"Well, what else _are_ we watching?" Kagura demanded.

Naraku settled back against the wall. Surveying her. Menacingly.

Disconnectedly, the wind sorceress—his wind sorceress—got up and shuffled to the door. However, before she left the room itself, she glanced over her shoulder, seeking his penetrating eyes. Her expression was unfathomable. Then, she took her leave at last.

_Was that a threat?_

Obviously, he would have to deal with the unruly woman later on. Still, she had raised an increasingly important point. Again, his crimson gaze was fastened on the glass. Mizoshi was still walking.

_Why am I watching her? Haven't I better things to do?_

Mizoshi moving through more dense swirling mist in the glass of the mirror clouding his brain, he sighed.

_Hopefully, the agents are scattering Inuyasha's intent focus to have my head. Besides, with that nuisance out of the way, I can prepare._

However, this speculation did not distract him as much as he would've preferred. Naraku's eyes were still trained on that female teasingly walking up the hill. Walking. Away from him.

_She should be with me! _

As he watched her longer, his temper blazed unrestrained--hands clenching and unclenching in the same rhythm of his heartbeat.

_How easy she treads without any support._

Indeed, Naraku yearned after her seemingly fleeing form. This spider was possessive. Ridiculous to think that he would toss the little bird into the air to find its seeds. A bird's natural home was the azure open skies. Why should it ever wish to return to a shadowy dark, dusty, cobwebby corner? The spider recognized this now.

_What if Mizoshi desires never to return?_

Anger brimming, he watched the orange-feathered bird hop along the trail. A snarl escaped his marble lips.

_Mizoshi…_

* * *

Mizoshi swayed with the wind as her destination came nearer. She was now rapidly approaching the summit of the final incline. Soon, at the top of this landmark, she would discover if there were any truth to the old grandmother's words. If not, Mizoshi would not only feel foolish, but would've gone at least five miles out of her way. For nothing. 

_I could find food. Possibly._

She was starting to get hungry. That undeniable, bubbly, growling urge was starting to settle deeper and deeper.

_Still,_ _I can't turn back now. _

Approaching the top of this Point Honou that thankfully wasn't a true mountain, Mizoshi walked across the snow-dusted tips of grass to the exact center of the landform. However, in her path were odd fragments buried under the inconspicuous white snow. Mizoshi soon discovered the mysterious pieces were becoming more common as she reached the center of the hilltop. Stepping over yet another one, her cautiously optimistic mood considerably darkened.

_What _are _these strange pieces?_

Giving into curiosity, Mizoshi sat down and picked up a long hollow piece that was reminiscent of a bulky tree branch, but threw it down immediately upon further inspection and further confirmation.

_They're bones. Frozen bones._

_Are they human? Or animal?_

The entire hilltop now seemed cold. Unnaturally so. Though there was nothing she could visibly see with her feeble hanyou eyes, it was if she could feel more advanced eyes of possibly a youkai sort examining her as carefully as she had studied the debatable human bone.

_What's watching me?_

The piercing wind did not answer her racing thoughts.

_I have to get out of here._

However, Mizoshi was forced to remain seated when she realized she had waited entirely too late. Ripping through the dense clouds was a gigantic red bird. It flew unerringly to the hilltop and only stopped when its curving, hooked feet touched the frosty ground. Those feet were wickedly sharp and yellow. Amazed, Mizoshi forced herself to look upwards to behold the rest of the phoenix demon's body.

The body itself was heavily plumed with ruby red feathers, each of which seemed to burn with a fiery inner light. These feathers certainly were an impressive display with the being's wings outstretched from end to end.

_Predatory wings. Feral claws. _

Forcing herself to seek more detail from the creature that would probably end up becoming her murderer, Mizoshi noticed the scarlet feathers followed the entirety of each wing until it reached a deep crest of white.

_Red and white. White and red… _

Wanting very much for the spinning in her head to stop, she gazed at the phoenix demon's head. Fierce fiery golden eyes stared out at her. The exact same hue of her own eyes. This was the only "proof" she had of her heritage, and suddenly, it seemed so insignificant now in the face of this youkai.

_Surely, this powerful man-sized demon cares not for a mere slip of a hanyou._

_I'm in trouble._

Threateningly, the being's huge, gold beak opened with a territorial screech. Asserting its authority, the phoenix youkai tossed its ruby head; the snowy white plume attached at the crown swinging with it until it resembled a wicked sword being sharpened from side to side. A sword being sharpened just for her.

"Please," he voice trembled. "P-please. I-I-I only w-wanted…"

Shaking from head to foot, Mizoshi cowered in the grass. In response, the being emitted a flash of strong orange light. Instinctively, she closed her eyes--waiting for the great finish.

_Am I burning? Am I aflame? Am I dead?_

"Hanyou, look at me," a soft feminine voice instructed mutedly.

_Did it speak?_

Mizoshi was stunned to find a woman standing in front of her instead of an enormous bloodthirsty bird. This unusually beautiful woman.

_Youkai have a demon form, don't they? So, the phoenix bird has only transformed._

And yet, this did not help her situation. The danger had simply taken on a new form. In a kind of awe, she stared at her distant relation whilst the woman stared back in kind. Tipping her head back, she dumbly surveyed the bird-turned-lady.

Around her body was a sumptuous crimson silk kimono; the fabric embroidered with iridescent pink lotus flowers. Her hair blended in with the predominant color of her clothing--the crest of white at the bottom of her long mane the only trace that it existed at all. Indeed, the woman's vermillion tresses poured like lava over her left shoulder. Hesitantly, Mizoshi gazed into the demoness's eyes to check they were still the same old yellow greeted her whenever she herself happened to glance at her reflection in a convenient mirror. They were. Unfortunately, the woman's eyes carried no hint of gentleness and were keener than a hawk's. And they were focused right on her.

"Hanyou, why have you come?" Her arm gestured lazily. "There is no place for you here."

_Now, it's my turn to speak. But, what is my excuse?_

At a complete loss, Mizoshi decided on honesty.

"I-I heard of-f this place," she stuttered. "I came to s-see where I come from."

The woman glared at her. Apparently, this answer did not please her.

"Where you come from is where you were born," she sniffed. "This is a sacred spot, treasured by the few _true_ phoenix demons that are left."

"Only a few?"

Shock registered on the woman's face, as if she had expected another timorous apology instead of a curious inquiry. Then…

"Yes, hanyou. If you've heard of Point Honou, then you've heard of the War of the Dragons. This is the last possession we own as a clan. Consequently, many wisely choose to not tread where predators lurk." The woman's flaming eyes flickered hypnotically in time with her warning words.

"I meant no harm!" Mizoshi wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Whether to stave off an attack or the increasing chill, she could not account for. "I have recently heard of this place, but didn't realize--" Helplessly, her gaze fell on a bleached, now unmistakably human bone. The woman's same hued eyes followed her own.

"Yes, we do on occasion…_dine_ upon reckless humans that intrude this sanctuary." The woman cocked her head to the side. "However, a hanyou of our blood is a rarer find."

An uneasy silence passed between the two females. A cold sweat had broken out on Mizoshi's back.

"What is your name, hanyou?" The regal woman watched her expectantly.

"Mizoshi," she replied breathlessly. "Matsumoto Mizoshi."

The woman's lips twitched in what should've been a smile. "I am Suzaku."

Another uncomfortable pause.

"So," Suzaku at last spoke, "what have you come to find?"

"A being like you."

"You traveled all the way here to find a possibly lethal being like me?" She shook her head in wonder. "Never mind. I meant no disrespect."

"Actually, that's not the entire truth," Mizoshi said tentatively. "My first priority when I started to travel was to gather food."

"Is that so?" This did not seem to surprise the full-fledged demoness.

"Yes." Mizoshi bowed her head in defeat. "But, aside from stealing, there's no trace of any."

"Hardly surprising in the winter months." Suzaku tapped a finger on her chin. Mizoshi shivered when she glimpsed her sunset-colored talons. She considered for a few seconds longer while Mizoshi waited stupidly in the snow.

_What can she be thinking?_

"All right, Mizoshi. I will help you. You wished to learn of the phoenix demons, did you?"

"Y-y-yes?" Her voice quivered in uncertainty.

_Do birds play with their prey before they eat it?_

"Then, I shall." Suzaku's eyes rose heavenwards. "After the War of Dragons, our numbers were badly shattered. Less than two hundred phoenix demons remained. There was a great tear in the phoenix demon clan, and many blamed the other for our shared defeat. Those rebellious youkai sought to carve out their own nests, and many did not survive the attempt." Suddenly, her eyes snapped back on Mizoshi meaningfully. "Do you not see, hanyou? Our greatest strength has always been in our allies. No phoenix bird can survive on land for long. The air is our sole home. However, due to that same destructive pride that cost our defeat in the fabled conflict, those phoenix demons ended up as piles of ash and feathers."

Mizoshi brought her knees to her chest and made no comment. She simply listened.

"Other phoenix demons intermingled with humans to preserve their race," Suzaku went on crisply. "Hence your birth, Mizoshi."

Hand mindlessly tracing patterns in the snow, Mizoshi's attention remained raptly focused.

"_I'm hearing it. After all this time. Tales even father couldn't share with me._

"However, the bulk of phoenix demons remained together. Still, after hundreds of years, our race couldn't survive long. Especially when the humans and youkai both hunted us for sport." For the first time, Suzaku's brow furrowed in pure emotion. "Now, less than twenty phoenix youkai remain. Ours is a bitter fate, Mizoshi. In a few more centuries, this number will be reduced by more than half. A few more years later, we will all be destroyed." A poignancy in her tone revealed the sorrow beneath her dignified composure.

Mizoshi was dumbstruck. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because the hanyou are our last chance," Suzaku very nearly whispered. "Our redemption. They might survive; completely blending in with human society after each successive generation."

Mizoshi could no longer bite down her own anguish.

"It hasn't worked yet," she remarked with scorn. "My eyes have marked me all my life. My abnormal, golden eyes. They are part of the reason why my human mother and my brother are dead."

_I'm not going to even mention my "other" brother…_

Suzaku's face returned to impassiveness. "Ignorance. Sheer ignorance."

For some unnamable reason, Mizoshi couldn't cease talking.

"My human mother, Kasumi married my already hanyou father, Jiro. We were forced to move after his death when I was eight. He…protected us. Even after his demise, we lived happily enough in a village by the ocean.My family was ostracized all the same, but we didn't care. Then—"

A great rush of breath left her lips. Hastily, she wet them.

"—we did." The heartbreak was building. "When they came at us—chased us into the woods. I would've died too except for…"

"It's a hanyou's lot in this life, isn't it?" she smoothly intercepted. "Not accepted either by their youkai blood or their human blood." Suzaku had so straightforwardly navigated the predominantly complicated injustice.

Beginning to regret her outpour to a being that cared not a whit of sympathy for her; Mizoshi unsteadily got to her feet before this much taller bird-woman.

"But, your mother was _understanding_. She accepted your father for what he was. Surely, there is a man who could provide the same," Suzaku reasoned.

Whatever possessed Mizoshi to say what was now boiling in her mind, she would never forgive it. _Ever._

"Suzaku, there is someone. Another hanyou. The hanyou that saved me from--" Immediately, her forthcoming dialogue was clipped. Horrified, she ran over mentally what she had almost uttered.

_What would Naraku say? He would consider it a supreme betrayal if I even dared mention him. Especially now when his powers are so weak…_

Still, what horrified her more was Suzaku's own reaction.

"Yes, better that you stop, Mizoshi. His influence is overpowering. I'm sure you are wondering if this dark hanyou will silence you should you speak another syllable."

Her heartbeat thudded rapidly in her cold-reddened ears. "Dark…hanyou?

"I believe he goes by the name—Naraku."

As she watched the omniscient being tear apart all notions of secrecy, a frigid snow began to fall.

* * *

Author's Note: My brain is overflowing with descriptions. I like adjectives well enough, but that was packed full of 'em. This will be the last OC for the story, although Ken may be returning for one more appearance. The Band of Seven will be coming. With all these appearances, I have no exact idea when this fic will be ending. Every time I try to close this fic, I get another idea. Plot bunnies everywhere! 


	82. Increasing Doubt

The snow fell rapidly, blanketing the sparse grass on the hilltop in no time at all. The flakes of ice crystal were sprinkling through her strands of dark hair as well. However, the phoenix woman seemed not to give the abrupt change of weather a fleeting thought.

_Snow muffles sound. Too bad it cannot stifle her words…_

_How does she know about Naraku?_

Instead of just asking her numbed mind more useless inquiries she herself had no answer for, she posed the question to this strangely accommodating Suzaku.

"Suzaku, how did you know about…him?"

"What demon doesn't?" the youkai replied evenly. "I smelled his signature miasma. It was for this sole reason I did not slay you on the spot. Had it not been for that faint scent…" She paused delicately. "Well, I never would have taken you for one of our blood—diluted or not. Only when I beheld your eyes, did I know."

Stunned, Mizoshi gaped at her.

_She was going to kill me too?_

Instantaneously, she curled her hands into unwise fists. Clamping her arms at her sides, Mizoshi knew all too well what she was about to say could replicate Suzaku's original intent.

"Do you usually kill passing wanderers?" she demanded.

Suzaku eyed her calmly. "Vagabonds and travelers have no place here--as I've stated before. You are too innocent, hanyou. There are some areas where none should tread. But then, that logic is wasted on you, isn't it?"

_She insults me?_

"What do you mean?" Mizoshi's cheeks were reddening rapidly, and at this instant, it wasn't from the low temperature of the current climate.

"Naraku is not a good being, is he Mizoshi? No. He can slay you at any event of his choosing. In fact, you're not even sure he returns your feelings." the woman stated rather matter-of-factly.

"How dare you?" she sputtered, her own fire leaping to the surface. "You have no right!"

"You're anger at me is misdirected. You've wondered the same thing yourself for entire weeks now," she said confidently. "Yes, every demon knows of Naraku's mad desire to twist and corrupt the sacred jewel."

Angry tears wrestled out of Mizoshi's eyes. Enraged beyond belief, she took a giant step backwards from this unnaturally cruel being.

"He loves me!" she cried out. "I know he does! I…just know," she finished in a weak whisper. Even to her own ears, the argument sounded lame.

Suzaku blinked her golden eyes as if this outburst was merely a minor inconvenience. She was neither embarrassed, nor bristling with irritation. She was purely…emotionless. Like a candle flame.

"Very well, Mizoshi," she spoke crisply, "perhaps this naïve innocence of yours protects you. I cannot instruct you to stay away, and it is none of my affair besides."

"It's not," Mizoshi agreed.

"I can read you emotions so vividly, hanyou. Indeed, I can feel your every emotion about him. Some are quite confusing and tortuous. But, as we agreed, I shall speak no more on the matter." All at once, Suzaku spun on her heel. Now, the sole sight she could glimpse was the phoenix demoness's back.

A stiff silence filled the condensed air whilst the snow continued to waft through the resulting mist. Nervously, Mizoshi shifted from poorly equipped foot to foot.

_Does she have a point? Am I really sure about the dark hanyou's feelings? Enough to stake my life on them? Did I not mention to myself how inconstantly he behaved?_

"I am leaving, hanyou." Suzaku's voice carried a detached quality. "If you value your existence, or what's left of it, do not return to Point Honou. I will not be merciful to such a being as you again."

Once more, impulsiveness opened her lips before her brain could analyze the ensuing words. "What does that mean, Suzaku? You sound disappointed."

Surprisingly, when the bird woman faced her again, Mizoshi was shocked to find a mask of fury glaring at her. "I _am_ disappointed, hanyou. Don't you see? Are you blind?" Her tone escalated. "He will use, abuse, and confuse you until nothing remains. You will be discarded in the manner of an old, tattered piece of silk. No longer beautiful to gaze upon and no longer as riveting to dissect, you will either be destroyed or thrown in the trash. _That_ is the reality."

"You know nothing about us!" Mizoshi was virtually shrieking now. "He _told_ me he loves me! You don't know him like I do! You haven't even _met_ him!"

"Nor would I want to," Suzaku replied with exaggerated distaste. "He is pure evil. Any being that would willingly embrace such a man so close to their heart is no better than the man himself. Your emotions are exceedingly fragile--"

"Stop reading my…_emotions_!" Mizoshi very nearly snarled.

It was the rising. The heat. That undeniable heat that always accompanied a modest clump of flame. Digging her feet into the wet snow in an attempt to cool the inevitable, she clenched her both her jaws and fingers together in an overdue attempt to restrain herself.

_If I attack her, it will mean my doom. Not that attacking her wouldn't be totally unsatisfying…_

"Dear Mizoshi," she almost crooned, "I thought you wished to learn of your heritage and powers. Reading the emotions of others is but one of the traits of the phoenix demon, or, if I may correct myself, the _true_ phoenix demon."

A ready retort on her lips; Mizoshi was forced to stifle it when the transformation happened. Without warning, Suzaku's eyes flared yellow. Next, the crimson feathers appeared, coating every spare inch of Suzaku's flesh. Her head grew larger; her body elongated. Sharp claws appeared below. Red wings with a distinctive crest of white appeared on either side of the now definitely streamlined body. The bird woman had reverted back to a true bird.

_Now what?_

In answer to her question, Suzaku let out a screech with her recently grown beak and lifted off into the air above. From the ground, she watched her speed further and further away until she was merely a speck of scarlet. At last, Suzaku disappeared through the clouds themselves.

Mizoshi was left feeling frozen. A distinct sense of lost pervaded her chest. It was if something miraculous and completely awe-inspiring had transpired, something that would never happen again in her lifetime, and she'd let it escape.

_I had so many more questions to ask, and she was willing to respond to them. That was my one chance to learn everything about my heritage._

_Why did she have to mention Naraku? What business was it of hers? The arrogant wench!_

Close to tears, Mizoshi dejectedly made the long journey back down to the base of Point Honou. Slowly, she walked down the lonely road to wherever her destination would take her--empty belly in tow.

However, in the end, it wasn't a tragedy. Along the way, Mizoshi temporarily solved the problem of food when she glimpsed a green leafy sprig peeping out of the dusting of snow. Spinach. When her inquisitive hands dug deeper, she came up with winter radishes and even a head of sturdy lettuce. It was then she realized she had luckily come across an abandoned garden where cold weather had been taken into account. Laden with these winter vegetables, she took as much as she could carry, but not before sitting down to an informal "feast."

_Still, I can't survive on vegetables alone. What I really crave is meat, and meat means hunting._

On several occasions, a bird wheeled overhead, but she didn't have the heart to attack it. With either a rock or burning flames. Soon enough, twilight stealthily crept over the land. Now, it was time for shelter.

By nightfall, Mizoshi was more or less comfortable in small cavern. Courtesy of her phoenix power, a fire was blazing in the middle of the rocky hollow. The cavern would keep out the harsh winds and freezing snow, and the fire would warm the enclosure, not to mention dry out the damp moisture.

It was then she thought. She thought hard. About Suzaku's words, and everything that had happened since she'd first encountered the dark hanyou.

_Naraku is admittedly evil. He's told me that himself. I know what kind of man he is…_

Mizoshi scrutinized the fire—losing herself in the flickered multihued light.

…_and yet, he loves me. He said that himself. But, can I trust what he says? Truly? By the way, what exactly is he doing on Mt. Hakurei? It can't be anything good._

Mizoshi drew closer to the comforting warmth of the flames.

_My life was almost taken so many times. Kouga, the wolf demon, nearly did me in. However, Naraku saved me right afterwards. Inuyasha nearly succeeded in attacking me with that giant sword just today, but I saved myself that time. Or, no, not really. I didn't plan for that far-off explosion to happen. That was most likely Naraku's handiwork too. And, let's not forget Sesshoumaru, the cruelest demon I've ever met. Aside from Naraku, of course. Who saved me. Again. _

_So, Kouga hates me, Inuyasha hates me, Sesshoumaru hates me, and Kagura should be counted in that mix as well. Kanna and Kohaku do not, but then again, they have lost their very wills to their master. So, that means…_

Suddenly, she swallowed hard. The revelation was hitting her right between the eyes.

_All of these people hate Naraku, and they hate me too because I associate with him. By choice._

The flames climbed higher.

_I'm the only being that willingly stays with Naraku! Does this make me evil as well? I hope not…_

A loud pop from the fire momentarily distracted her musings. Momentarily.

_He's just misunderstood, isn't he? He's never experienced love before. But, could I change him? No. _No one _can change Naraku._

Mind swirling with unpleasant speculations, Mizoshi lay down on a slightly soggy pile of grasses. Exhausted, her eyelids closed, and that was the last thing she remembered until a shaft of morning sunlight settled on her face. Amazingly, she'd slept the entire night through. Groaning softly, she shifted to a sitting position. Her eyes caught sight of cold gray ashes. The fire had burned itself out. The ashes weren't even smoldering. Immediately, she grew chilled, as if merely catching sight of the exhausted flames had physically affected her. To remedy this, Mizoshi ate a white radish for breakfast outside in the slowly rising sun. At least, the radish was well preserved in this frosty air.

Gathering the rest of her rations, she continued her journey and inspected her sole sources of food. Four radishes, two bunches of spinach, and half a head of lettuce. Enough for three days if she were lucky. Water was not a problem thanks to the pristine yet problemsome snow now blanketing every area.

_How am I ever going to accomplish my task? And return within the time limit Naraku prescribed for me?_

People were few. No one dared travel such slippery roads in this below-normal temperature. No one that actually had a real home with meticulously stored provisions.

_I'm not going to survive, am I?_

She must be miles away from Naraku's new "castle." Despondently, she sat on a nearby boulder.

_I wish some luck would come my way. Genuine luck and not just a fluke. _

_Crunch._

Startled, Mizoshi shot up from the rock. Someone was behind her…

_Crunch._

_Is it Inuyasha to finish me off? Sesshoumaru?_

_Crunch._

"Hey, Mizoshi! You are Mizoshi, right?"

Spinning around so fiercely, she dropped her vegetables as a man sauntered into view. An unfamiliar man in shockingly white hakama that suspiciously looked like a soldier's uniform. A red tie was wrapped securely around his waist, holding his blue-patterned armor close to his body. Over his shoulder, a mammoth sword was pointed towards the sky. This was achieved by the use of his right hand. In his left, he dragged a sack behind him.

Confused, she searched his undeniably handsome features. His skin was bronzed, and upon closer inspection, she noticed laughing indigo blue eyes that could be taken for black at a distance. The nameless man's jet-black hair had been worked into a long trailing braid that swished rhythmically behind his great strides. In the center of his forehead was a blue-violet four-pointed star.

Finally, he stopped his extensive strides. He stood and watched Mizoshi even keener than she herself watched him. "Are ya Mizoshi or not?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes," she replied weakly, not quite sure of what to expect.

"My name's Bankotsu, and I work you-know-who." His voice lowered conspiratorially.

"You mean, Naraku?"

He blinked those odd-hued eyes. "Wow. You're brave to say his name so casually. Ah, well. I guess that's on account of you being Naraku's slave and all." He scratched his chin in thought with a free finger.

At once, she was bemused. Not quite insulted, but curious to learn more. "Naraku's…slave? I'm…Naraku's _slave_? Did he say that?"

"Did he have to?" Bankotsu shot back. When she made no instantaneous reply, he shrugged. "Personally, in my book, he could've picked a more comely human."

Now, she was bristling. "What are you implying, sir?" Her tone was sharp was a bird's beak. "First, I am a hanyou--not a human. Secondly, what does my appearance…"

"Relax." He rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you were so sensitive. I assumed since you were associated with Naraku that you would be a hardened rebel or something like that."

_I'm blowing my cover. What if he starts pressing me further?_

_I wonder if Naraku's aware of the two of us right now…_

"Anyway," Bankotus sighed like he was doing an arduous labor, "here's your stuff, courtesy of Naraku."

"Stuff?" The word left her mouth.

Wordlessly, he let the sack drop right in front of her eyes. Glancing back up at him, she cautiously searched his face. "What is--"

"Food," he finished for her impatiently. "Meat and things. Boar. Rabbit. You know, the usual game."

Her heart fluttered. "Why are you giving me this?"

Her inquiry seemed to unnerve him. "Not my doing--it's his. It's a shame, really. I had to spend the better part of a day hunting for those animals. I'm telling ya, Mizoshi, whatever you're doing for him, keep it up." Quick as a flash, he winked.

"You're…horrible," she said quietly. Aware of how dull her retort fell on his sharp ears, she continued further for confirmation. "Why are you working for Naraku, anyhow? He's never mentioned you before."

"That intimate with him, are you?" He smirked devilishly. "Let's just say I'm a recent arrival. Don't worry about so many things, Mizoshi. It could…lengthen your life." His smirk had increased, as if chuckling at some private joke.

Inwardly, she blanched.

_He's so overconfident…_

"Well, my job's done," he declared with finality. "Maybe I'll see you again, slave of Naraku."

Before she could make an adequate response, he was already closing in on the horizon. Sprinting with the joy of life. Whatever life that may be.

Tremendously satisfied with the goods, and not the brash, potentially dangerous assassin that had delivered them; Mizoshi's vainly tried to still her heart.

_He does care. He knows of my struggles. And, last night, all I did was doubt him. _

_I suppose it's time to return home._

Dragging the heavy sack behind her, Mizoshi didn't even notice the weight. Pure elation lightened the load.

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for the OCs. Any new ones, that is. Suzaku will not be back. Also, Bankotsu is here! He'll have a bigger part in the story than the rest of the Band of Seven. (This won't be his last appearance.) Next, will be Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu. I'm hoping to go in that order. Suikotsu may even be in the next chapter. 


	83. The Doctor

Despite all her heated traveling, Mizoshi was just too exhausted to continue to Mt. Hakurei. Especially with a weighted bag of meat dragging her down. Her shoulder ached, and her breath was coming in harsh pants; causing her to take in huge gulps of icicle-forming air and then cough heartily when the coldness entered her vulnerable lungs.

_If I don't stop soon, I'm going to take sick. _

In the end, she camped in another tight enclosure that was in form of another cave—the water freezing on contact when it touched the frostbite causing stone walls. It was pure torture to wait for her feeble fire to warm the little "nest."

_At least, I'm doing things for myself now. Still, it's exceedingly lonely, regardless of the temporary independence I have at my disposal._

Mizoshi wasn't too worried about what awaited her back "home." It would set Naraku's mind to rights, and she could continue her life. Sooner than she expected, she fell asleep by the glittering flames and awoke with the sun. Now, she had only two more days to return to the dark hanyou before he came searching for her.

_It really was kind of him to provide the meat, but I could've done it myself. He really doesn't have to bother._

Cautiously roasting some meat for breakfast with the use of assorted twigs and branches, Mizoshi ate her fill and resumed her journey. As she walked, it was almost as if she could feel Naraku waiting for her. Watching her trudge up the trail. Clenching his teeth together, smoothing his princely robes, and impatiently tapping his moon-white fingers on the dark spreading wood.

This was a new route she was taking back to the mountainside. She had lost track of the original, but was sure she wouldn't miss the gigantic peak hailing her from afar.

_If I keep walking in this southerly direction, I won't miss it. _

This particular path was more interesting from the first. There were more signs of vitality, whether in the form of an isolated hut, an unassuming roadside sign, or a hibernating tree.

_But, I still don't see any people…_

Gradually, the day began to warm, and the ice began to melt. To exacerbate this effect, a slow, steady rain began to fall. Mizoshi had no umbrella or any protective covering of any sort, so she cheerfully decided she would be soaked.

_If worst comes to worst, I can build a fire. I won't freeze to death in just a matter of hours, and Mt. Hakurei is mere miles away._

Out of the corner of her eye, a shape moved. A crouching shape. Surrounded by the dense thicket of pine trees. Mizoshi's neck snapped to the side in genuine surprise when she realized that it wasa man. Stopping herself completely, she watched the distressing sight.The man was furiously washing in his hands in a fast-moving stream. Every so often, he would raise one hand or sometimes both for examination; only to dip it them back in the punishing frigid water for more fevered cleansing. Stunned, Mizoshi approached him carefully.

_What's on his hands? Why is he so nervous? _

He was dressed finely enough in dark blue hakama and a matching haori—the shoulders designed in a lighter shade of the same primary color. A brown vest was layered over his haori. Even from this distance, she could glimpse that his black hair was bound in the usual fashion for a young male. Yet, this did not prevent the tiny stubborn claws that were his bangs from sweeping the top of his burnished forehead.

_He looks to be in trouble. I suppose there's no harm in having a friendly chat with him…_

Leaving the sack of vittles behind, Mizoshi tentively called out to the man. "Hello? Is there something wrong?"

Startled, the man raised his head and gazed right at her; hands dangling uselessly in the current of the stream.

"Should I…leave?" she ventured.

Finally, he seemed to recover his wits. "No. No," he repeated more firmly than before. At last, he removed his hands and hastily dried them on his clothing.

_Aren't his hands cold? Should I mention them?_

As it turned out, she didn't have to.

"What are you doing here, young lady?" He smiled, making his chestnut brown eyes shine. "Are you from the village? I haven't met you yet."

"I am a traveler," she replied carefully. "My name is Mizoshi."

"Doctor Suikotsu," he said without a moment's hesitation, almost cutting her off. "I mean—oh, I started that wrong. Doctor Suikotsu is who I am." His friendly, good-natured expression didn't waver, even after his imagined fumble.

He heart stirred at the sight.

_He's so genuinely warm…_

Then, something raised an alarm in her brain. And it couldn't have been a coincidence.

_Suikotsu? Suikotsu is in the same vein as Bankotsu. Could this man be related to that overconfident soldier?_

"You look confused, not to mention cold, young lady," he observed. "If you are a traveler, perhaps you should stay with the children?"

The children?" she echoed.

That welcoming smile disappeared. "The village children lost many of their parents in the wars." A shroud of grief obscured his features. "I care for them now. You can meet them, if you wish. The children always love to meet new company."

Mizoshi was staring fully into his face.

_He has such a good heart. There is no way he could be related to Bankotsu. It must be sheer coincidence. _

Aware of her lingering stare, Mizoshi voluntarily broke the spell. "No thank you," she declined politely. "I must return to my…husband." The term shocked herself more than he.

"Your husband? Well, why isn't he traveling with you?" His brow furrowed.

Mizoshi chose to tell the truth. As much as she dared, in any case. "My husband has taken sick. He was near death only a short week ago. I am bringing him some food and other medicines."

"Then, let me see him. I am a doctor, after all." He made a tiny motion to stand.

Mizoshi panicked. "No!" she cried.

"What? What is wrong?" Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, his mouth slackened in surprise at her explosion.

"My husband is far too ill to receive visitors. Besides, our home is still much further down the road."

A determined light entered his rich brown eyes. "Nonsense. I can walk with you for part of the way. It is improper for a girl to travel alone for so many miles. But first, why don't you—"

"Doctor Suikotsu!" a shrill child yelled right in the middle of his sentence. Bawling was soon heard right afterwards. "I have a cut!" The harsh sobs were coming closer.

"I told the children not to play near those rocks!" In exasperation, Doctor Suikostu craned his neck around towards the bushes behind him.

"Your services are needed elsewhere," Mizoshi dropped in hurriedly. "I really must be getting along."

"So soon?" He was now watching her.

"I'll not intrude," she declared crisply. "Goodbye, Doctor Suikotsu." Her hand scrabbled for the sack near her feet. The sobs were getting even closer.

_If those children discover me, I'll never get away._

"Goodbye, Mizoshi. If you come by this area again, be sure to visit the village." He was smiling again. Out of the blue, a small gust of wind released another claw-like protrusion of hair onto his forehead.

Not bothering to exchange any more pleasantries, Mizoshi hurried down the road.

_I have wasted too much time already. I must return to Naraku, the sooner the better. I never should have conversed with him in the first place_.

Her surroundings gradually blended into one long featureless strip until she started to recognize some small details. A bent branch in the winding road. Four bushes clustered together in a lopsided square with dead blossoms attached to their frost-hewn leaves. A gnarled tree stump. Soon, the mountain itself commanded her entire attention.

_Naraku…_

_Do you know I'm here? Do you sense me?_

A barely noticeable spring in her step, Mizoshi began to trundle up to the entrance of the new castle where all the spiders lurked. The bird was flying home to a nest of spidersilk. It was the most absurd and unnatural thing a naturalist could watch.

Tripping over debris, jagged stones, and wide cracks that threatened to trip, Mizoshi once more found herself at the threshold of the shimmering barrier. So. That was why her movements were becoming more and more laborious. In the end, she nearly killed herself trying to get through—bag of meat in hand. But, half of this report was false. In truth, the sack was easily thrown through the barrier with no accompanying problem, but as for Mizoshi herself, the result was less than desirable.

Threatening to drop over from exhaustion, she scooped some snow into her parched mouth to moisten her tongue and was off again. Her body was beginning to ache and burn from the punishment, and her back was ready to break. Somehow, Mizoshi wandered onto the veranda of the familiar castle that greeted her without a word. Ankles straining, chest heaving, and head aching—she let the sack plummet onto the structure with a deafening thump. Dizzy, Mizoshi found the threshold into the castle itself and gratefully crept into its darkened interior. She would never complain about it being too cold in here ever again after what she had experienced on the road for the better part of three days and two nights.

_I need to rest. I need to lie down…_

Sadly, this was not to be. As soon as Mizoshi started to shuffle within, intent on reaching her bed, she was brutally grabbed by demanding hands and pushed against the nearest wall. Automatically, a mewl of trepidation escaped her wind-burned lips. Seconds later, she could no longer make noise due to cool flesh being pressed against them. She relaxed.

_How I missed this…_

The kiss seemed to linger forever. However, reality returned when Naraku stepped away from the melting pool of skin Mizoshi had become.

_His kisses kill me._

Gasping, her eyes met his. Those red eyes hadn't changed one iota, and glittered like fiery hot rubies. Stuttering, she addressed him. "N-n-naraku, you startled m-me."

He smirked. His habitual response.

"I thought it only proper that a husband affectionately greet his wife." Those laughing crimson eyes burned with intensity.

At a loss, Mizoshi gaped at him open-mouthed. "You…heard that?"

"Yes, Mizoshi. I saw much over your travels. You didn't think yourself alone in that cold, whistling cave, did you?" Naraku actually chuckled in amusement.

"Yes?" She was quite unsure of how to respond.

_Did he see Suzaku? Does it matter if he did? I haven't betrayed him by in any manner possible, after all._

Of course, Mizoshi could not directly ask this of the dark hanyou.

"Pardon me for asking, Mizoshi," his smooth voice caressed her ears, "but why exactly are you wet? You're soaked to the bone."

"It started to rain."

_I could ask him how he knew about what I said to Doctor Suikotsu, but would he honestly give an answer? I suppose it's for the best if I do not know. _

"Hmm. Kagura!" The abrupt change of tone brought Mizoshi back to the present. Within moments, the detestable wind witch skulked into view. Her judging scarlet eyes raked over Mizoshi, but she chose to say nothing disparaging. Not with her master watching on.

"Yes?" The single syllable shot out of her perpetually polished lips.

"Build a fire in Mizoshi's chambers. Can you not see she is back?"

"I see." A private smirk of her own nudged Kagura's lips. Mizoshi could only envision what else she wanted to divulge without Naraku's presence.

"Well? Do it without hesitation!" Naraku's eyes actually flared red.

Mizoshi winced.

_Why do I have the sensation these two were at each other's throats? _

"Come with me," Kagura bit out without the slightest trace of emotion. Wheeling around, the wind witch stomped away, leaving Mizoshi very much disinclined to follow.

_What choice do I have? I am cold and wouldn't say no to some warming flames._

"Safely" back inside her own room, she was amazed to witness Kagura immediately set herself to the task of replacing fresh wood on the hearth. Once this task was done, the sullen woman set herself to the task of igniting a spark. No conversation was made.

"I'll do that," Mizoshi offered congenially. Immediately, she locked her eyes onto the wood and sure enough a wisp of flame appeared at the very heart of the haphazardly organized woodpile—right where she desired it. Indeed, she had had her practice whilst on the road and elsewhere.

Taken aback, Kagura jumped back in surprise. However, not more than a second later did she regain her sour composure. Those jade earrings swung around as she leveled Mizoshi with a piecring gaze.

"Is that all you can _do_, hanyou?"

"I can teleport as well," she replied honestly.

"Hmph. Hanyou are unpredictable as they are inferior."

Reddening, she too decided that she was going to engage in this verbal battle. "Naraku's a hanyou, Kagura. Your own master." Mizoshi drew herself up with faintest hint of pride.

Here was one sole point where Naraku differed with his own incarnation. This was the primary similarity she alone shared with him. He was another hanyou. Naturally, this was part of the reason she was so drawn to him like a hummingbird to nectar. However, it was not the solitary reason.

For the briefest moment, Mizoshi worried that perhaps she had gone too far. The wind witch's hand twitched as if she considered striking her. Then, the red-eyed woman reacted in the stragest manner possible. She grinned. Actually grinned to the brink of showing her teeth. At once, Mizoshi grew worried. Never had Kagura done this. To her, in any case.

"Yes, you are correct, Mizoshi. Naraku is a hanyou—for now." She tossed her head in a superior fashion.

That haughty remark made her stiffen. Mizoshi's heart began to pound. "What do you mean, Kagura?" She was on alert for any attack.

In one elegant swoop, the wind witch was on her feet. "Use you intellect, hanyou, meager though as it is. You should consider what precisely the hindrance is that keeps Naraku a hanyou, and how it will affect you once he has disposed of it." With that, the bitter woman in lavender left, leaving Mizoshi herself with the implications.

Thankfully accepting the warmth the blankets on her mattress brought, she rested her chin on her hand and replayed Kagura's shielded warning. And the meaning hit her all too soon.

_I know that Naraku wishes to become a youkai. How often I wished to become a normal human like my mother. Hanyou always feel an allegiance to one side or the other. But, if Naraku loses his heart, will he lose the ability to love? _

The thought was almost fatalistic to comprehend.

_If he cannot love, what will become of me? There will be no reason for me to be here. So, that inevitably would lead to a situation that will…make Kagura immensely joyous._

Mizoshi wrapped the silken blankets around her closer.

_Was Suzaku right all along?_

* * *

Author's Note: Ooh, I created another dilemma. :) Suikotsu will appear once more, but not in his "good doctor" form. (To Mizoshi's dismay.) Thanks to those that have reviewed and still have faith in this story:) 


	84. Inconstant Behavior

A trickle of water made its path down Mizoshi's cheek. Not a tear, but simply the result of the rainwater dripping in the face of the now blazing hearth. Closing her eyes, she pondered her situation.

_Naraku wants to rid himself of his human heart, and there's nothing I can do to stop him. I can just rely on Kami-sama and good faith that this transformation does not impact his attitude on me._

_Yes, and maybe I'll grow wings too._

However, this last idea was undoubtedly tempting. Wings. A crimson pair of wings with their own distinctive crest of white. Mizoshi was no fool. She knew the Shikon jewel could bring such power.

_Isn't Naraku a little selfish keeping all those jewel shards to himself? We are both hanyou. We could share power equally. Then, Naraku could keep his heart, and I could become more self-reliant. _

However, two important issues halted her decision-making process. One, Naraku held the jewel. She would never steal them, nor would she live to use them. Secondly, she was happy enough as a hanyou. Didn't the Shikon jewel only bring tragedy to those two young priestesses?

_Why can't Naraku be happy enough?_

It wasn't fair. Naraku was the only hanyou she'd ever encountered. Except, Inuyasha, but then, he was Naraku's arch-nemesis. Who else but a hanyou would ever hope to understand her? All the youkai she'd ever met wanted to kill her, as did the humans when they came to realize what the circumstances of her birth had been.

_What will the newly formed youkai Naraku think of this lowly hanyou? What kind of being would want to collect jewel shards for such a purpose?_

Head down, she curled closer inside the rich folds of her blanket. This blanket would not hide her forever, nor would it mask the situation she was plunging headfirst into. And, there was guarantee that any structure would catch this fall.

_If only I could grab a hold of a jewel shard. But, then, what precisely would I do with it? Why do I have this sinking belief that Naraku would nearly kill me for it?_ No._ I cannot stand in his way. I'm his amusement. His possession. Possessions don't stand in their way of their keeper's desires._

She was stuck. Outside, she would die on the road. Inside, there was a high probability of the same outcome.

_If he'd be honest with me, maybe I could stand to trust him…_

Skin, hair, and clothing fairly dry, Mizoshi left her now sweltering chamber and entered the cramped corridor. At least this new castle was easier to navigate. Naraku could only take the bare necessities when Sesshoumaru and his brother, Inuyasha had barged through the gate. So, the multi-tiered castle with at least a dozen different buildings was now a single thirty-room structure with an encircling open-air veranda complete with a balcony. Courtyards with gaudy koi ponds and superfluous flowers were impossible to accommodate. However, there were additional underground tunnels that led to the mountain itself. Tunnels that Naraku most likely knew about and that she herself wasn't ever going to explore.

Stepping into the main hall now, Mizoshi was surprised to find a figure scratching its head in a dusky corner. Cautiously, she approached it and was overcome with surprise.

"Kohaku!"

The demon slayer boy's head snapped over to where she was standing. "Mizoshi!"

"I haven't seen you around," she wandered. "I thought that maybe…you had gone away." She hesitated to use the term, "freed."

"I have been away," he replied; chocolate brown eyes downcast. "I've been doing many errands, and Kagura doesn't even accompany me anymore. I'm the one left to do everything."

_Yes, Kagura hasn't been traveling on her magnificent flying feather lately. No wonder she's so sulky and more unpleasant than usual. I wonder why?_

Then, the right question struck home.

"Kohaku, you look so weak. How did you ever get past that horrendous barrier?"

He eyed her blankly. "I never encountered any such barrier, Mizoshi."

Confusion settled like mountain mist over her brain. "No barrier? But, there is. A powerful barrier that repels all who enter or leave."

"I've…never seen or felt…anything." Now, Kohaku's eyes registered mild interest.

_Strange. Why does the barrier dissolve for Kohaku?_

"Kohaku," the dark hanyou's voice rippled across the currents of drafty air. "Go outside and wait for my order. I must speak with Mizoshi."

Taken aback, she spun on her bare heel to behold Naraku staring down the slight demon slayer boy with a threatening crimson gleam in his eyes. Immediately, Kohaku left.

_It's terrible how he treats him…_

Nonchalantly, with elegant mastery in his steps—no different than how Kuro would walk—the spider rounded on the sheltered bird.

"You were speaking with Kohaku about the barrier."

"I merely mentioned…" Her tone started to quiver.

"…how impassable the barrier was for you and not for he," he finished her sentence with his own words.

"Yes." She nodded gamely. Naraku had heard the situation after all.

"Tell me, Mizoshi. Why do you suppose the barrier is invisible to him and not to you? And why do you suppose a being such as Kagura cannot leave by any means possible?"

She pondered this. She knew. Partially, anyway.

"Come, Mizoshi. Answer." His lips curved up teasingly.

_He loves to bait and net me…_

"Is it because of my demonic blood?"

Naraku remained silent. The smirk deepened "encouragingly."

"Kagura cannot leave at all because she's a full-demon, and I can because I'm only a quarter of a demon?"

He was gauging her.

"Demons cannot enter the barrier! Only humans can!" Mizoshi burst out brightly.

"Yes," he said carelessly, barely acknowledging her response. "You are correct."

"I am?"

At her apparently unenlightened expression, he became more increasingly animated. "Do you not see the brilliance behind it, Mizoshi?" he very nearly demanded. "Demons cannot pass into our midst. Sesshoumaru cannot find us here, and neither will that pathetic half-demon Inuyasha. He will no doubt give up once he encounters this barrier. Only humans can enter, and humans pose no threat to me." Smugly, he flashed his teeth at her.

_He's in one of those not-so-rare moods…_

However, the dark hanyou was not complete in telling her of the intricacies of his unsurpassed genius.

"Also, dear Mizoshi, this mountain is scared. Did you not realize? That barrier outside is a holy barrier. This is why it is so stringent in its efforts to halt those of demonic origin." At this point, he laughed. Maniacally, as usual. "None would scarcely believe it--a being such as I in a blessed mountain!" Muted chuckling followed this proclamation.

As before, Mizoshi nodded her head. No different than a wife who was hearing her husband boast of his military exploits.

_But, does he always have to speak about himself?_

_It's either right now, or I'll lose my voice._

"Naraku?" Even she was disgusted of the plaintiveness in her tone.

As if a lever was pulled, Naraku ceased his dark laughter. "Yes?" His own tone was wary. Fiercely, he studied her in the dimness of the setting sun, those red eyes heady with eerie bloody light.

Oh, how can I say anything when he's looking at me like that?

"Naraku," she tried again, "I understand you wish to become youkai."

"What of it?" He was becoming irritated now. Not to mention bored.

"Well…" She paused. "What I mean to say is…"

"Oh, Mizoshi," he murmured in a velvety smooth timbre, "do you fear the future?" She stifled a shriek as he swept her in a spider-web tight embrace. "Please, continue, my dear. Tell me these fears so that I may assuage them."

_He's offering, and his grip is rather tight…_

"I mean…" Uselessly, her words bucked and trembled. "I wanted to know if you still c-could…"

"Yes?" he whispered by her ear.

"Naraku, what will happen if you lose your human heart?" she half-pleaded. "Could you—would you—still…care for me?"

She wanted to continue, but wisely chose to close her mouth when his arms started to tremble in indignation. "What did you say?" His words were more akin to a growl than speech.

A solitary tear slipped past her nose.

_If I respond, it'll be worse. _

But, her wet, shining eyes were not to be kept a secret, for he jerked her back so he could gaze into their shimmering golden depths. Offhandedly, he wiped away the tear as if it were an annoyance.

"Mizoshi, I do not believe I shared the issue of my so-called human heart with you," he hissed like steam. "It was my incarnation, wasn't it?"

"Yes." How often she used that word.

"Hmm." His expression was unreadable—a thin line between quiet speculation and a boisterous outrage perhaps. "Well, there's no help for it. I lack, to put it delicately, the "proper equipment" to discipline her. Not that it would do much good to place her in a decrepit dungeon. Besides, I have better things to complete."

_Like the Shikon jewel._

"So, Mizoshi." He released her rather roughly. Confusedly, she was forced to either catch her own bearings or crumple to the floor. "So," he repeated softly, "you believe I require a human heart to care for you, is that so? Is that what the little _bird _is insinuating?"

"I'm sorry, Naraku." Her face said it all.

_He's denying something he already knows to be true. __Obviously, his desperate desire to gain power far outweighs me._

His eyes scorched her own with their blazing vermillion gaze. "That seems like disloyalty to me." Now, his mouth had switched from his common demure smirk to an unparalleled wicked grin. Never before had she beheld him so…insane.

"And what of you, Mizoshi?" He was shaking. "Don't deny that you too have yearnings that reach beyond this castle. You wish to fly freely as all birds do, don't you my fiery phoenix mistress?"

_Mistress?_

"Our, for lack of a better word, relationship has not been easy, but we both crave things that are not ours at the moment. Do you not agree, stray _bird_?" This last word was punctuated.

Her hand flew to her mouth due to her abhorrence at his chilling demeanor. Also, she was resolute in her efforts to not upset him further with her own lips. As usual, he waited for no reply.

"The Shikon jewel is mine! It is mine because I crave it! It's what I need to be whole. You should be happy for me, Mizoshi. You should be, but you are _not_," he ground out.

Stiffening, she watched the currently unhinged dark hanyou begin to pace. "But, I _am_!" she suddenly cried out. "I do want you to get better. Stronger."

Naraku resumed his pacing for a few more steps before he glared right at her. Inside, her bones had frozen into ice—just like those other notable bones on Point Honou. Amazingly, he smiled genuinely. "That I do not doubt, Mizoshi. You do want me to get better, don't you?"

"_Surely._ Surely, I do." The words came out more desperate sob than language.

"Then, you truly do understand my situation."

As if by magic, his entire disposition changed from a slobbering beast back to a cultured gentleman. Mizoshi tried not to flinch when his arms snaked back around her waist.

_What is wrong with him? Is it my fault?_

"In fact," he started to purr throatily, "I feel _much _better." His eyes raked up finely clothed orange form approvingly.

_What is this…?_

Completely taken off guard, she was unprepared for the contours of his cool lips. Also as if by magic, her eyes closed.

_Why didn't he simply do this in the first place?_

"Ahem." A sharp cough invaded the still air of the corridor.

Mizoshi froze.

Gently enough, Naraku disentangled himself from her and trained his eyes on Kagura.

"What is it?" he inquired peevishly.

"The warriors approach," she said breezily. "They're waiting at the foot of the mountain. For the boy, I expect."

"How do you know?" A muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Kanna's mirror."

Now, right at this moment, Mizoshi stood invisible as the dark hanyou's thoughts turned from possible romance to plotting.

"You were supposed to meet us in the usual place…" The wind witch's scarlet eyes swept over Mizoshi disparagingly with a flicker of triumph in their depths. The meaning was clear.

_You're not important enough to include in our plans. You can do nothing for us. _

"That's enough!" he snapped. "I was busy at the moment. Certainly, you could've seen that. "

Openly, Mizoshi blushed.

_She watched the kiss. I suppose she now must dunk her head in ice water to wash away the sight._

The wind witch's smug expression wavered momentarily, no differently than a candle flame being snuffed, only to suddenly blaze back with greater fury. Mizoshi could tell just by looking at her newly fierce features that she wanted to say more, but that it would mean unpleasant consequences later. In the end, she just rolled herliquid red eyes. "Fine. I'll return to my other duties."

"No, you will not. Fetch Kohaku," the dark hanyou ordered, his strident tone leaving no room for argument. "He should've been there by now."

Wordlessly, the bitter woman in lavender turned her back; that lilac feather bobbing up and down in futile defiance at her very present existence, not to mention _his_. Maybe Mizoshi's as well. In any event, the dark hanyou's next command came out of the blue.

"Mizoshi, go with Kohaku."

Her mouth opened in protest. "But, I just --"

"You will introduce yourself," his swift words ran across her own, "and then you shall come back. No, Mizoshi. You will not venture onto the road tonight." Those crimson eyes shone with a new kind of fervor.

_He's acting so possessive…_

If it wasn't enough to be interrupted verbally, now her thoughts were cut off when Kagura's voice flew into her ears.

"Kohaku is ready." The demoness herself stood off to the side of the green-armored clad boy. After this announcement, the incarnation promptly skulked away.

_Going to dream of her dog lord no doubt._

Advancing towards the bird and the spider--the unlikely pair that they were--it's no wonder the demon slayer boy's eyes were darting around for confirmation. Mizoshi usually didn't attend to these matters.

"Kohaku," Naraku was speaking again, "Mizoshi will walk with you. She is to get acquainted with the pair of warriors, and that is all. Under no circumstances is she to leave the premises." Those crimson eyes shone liquidly with a sort of hostile fire smoldering throughout. Like pools of lava.

_He's so worried I might stretch my "wings" and take to the dry wintry air._

"Yes, Master Naraku." The demon slayer boy bowed stoically, leaving Mizoshi speechless.

_Have I no say in this? Whom does he wish me to meet with now?_

"Why?" Mizoshi blurted. "Why do I have to go?"

The odd, eerie light in his eyes did not fade. "I suspect you are asking so many unnecessary questions because you do not feel...included enough. Rest assured, this will no longer be the case."

Defeated, she followed Kohaku out of the drafty entry hall. Naraku's eyes did not leave her the entire while.

_He merely wants to distract me from my ultimately legit musings._

Then again, maybe the less knowledge Mizoshi obtained, the more unbound she'd be.

* * *

Author's Note: I've noticed that I've been a little rigid with this fic. It's not flowing as smoothly as I would like, and the Naraku and Mizoshi interaction isn't getting much closure. Hopefully, this chapter will be a little better in quality. 


	85. Matter of Neccesity

"This way." Kohkau motioned with his hand.

"All right." Moodily, Mizoshi walked behind the demon slayer boy.

_I don't mean to complain, but there's a damp winter chill in the air and the sun has set. Shouldn't we both be stationed near a warm fire? How can Kohaku not feel it?_

Indeed, there was no discomfort in Kohaku's boyish face. Not one shiver in any of his limbs. He might've been walking on a glorious spring afternoon judging by the nonchalant way he moved his muscles down the slight decline that would get deeper and deeper towards the bottom.

_It's nearly a mile to the barrier itself. Will I have to struggle through it again as well? I hope not. That would border on sadism on Naraku's part._

Fortunately, this development did not occur. Instead, it appeared that the pair of warriors were right there waiting for them—precious yards away from the offending, repelling barrier that was already turning Mizoshi's stomach into knots.

In the steadily darkening canyon, the two indistinct shapes were immersed in the thickening mountain mist. Mizoshi could barely make them out, but it seemed like one was coolly leaning against the rocky wall of the mountain itself, and the other was perched rather despairingly on a lopsided boulder.

"When is he going to get here?" a whining, unfamiliar voice issued from the boulder. "I hate waiting, Bankotsu. You know that."

"Be quiet, Jakotsu. I think I hear something now."

"It's probably just another thieving bird!" There was a note of irrational paranoia in that unfamiliar voice.

"Jakotsu, for the last time, the bird was not intentionally trying to remove your hairpin. It was…merely too curious for its own good." Bankotsu chuckled at some private amusement of his.

Precious seconds later, she discovered exactly what the private amusement was all about. Something rolled and stopped right in front of Mizoshi's foot. Something that used to be a high-soaring hawk; the soft tan feathers matted with maroon red blood. Emitting a short gasp, she hesitantly stepped around the grisly sight.

_Will that happen to me? Am I flying too high? Getting too curious? _

"The predator kills the predator," the over-confident soldier proclaimed wittily.

"That'll teach it," the unfamiliar voice named Jakotsu murmured.

"Now, how about…wait." The soldier started and proceeded to stand ramrod straight, no longer lounging serenely. "I do hear something," he hissed, "and it's getting closer. Boy, I sure do hope our guest isn't uninvited."

Pure panic was starting to flutter in Mizoshi's chest, no different than a hunted, dying bird.

_I'm uninvited…_

"It's just me," Kohaku finally identified himself, "and Mizoshi too."

"Who the hell is Mizoshi?" the unfamiliar voice demanded.

Flabbergasted, she watched the crouched shape hop off the boulder and land on its feet. Mizoshi examined this Jakotsu just as surely as Jakotsu was scrutinizing her.

Jakotsu appeared to be female at first glance, but, when she peered closer, she could clearly glimpse masculine muscles and features. The said blue hairpin rode on Jakotsu's tousled raven-black tresses; its shape indistinguishable from this distance. However, Mizoshi could see the ruby-red polished lips that were no different from Kagura's own and the two curious indigo strips that fell away Jakotsu's eyes like painted tears. Jakotsu's athletic form was encased in a rather feminine mauve kimono that was adorned with a pattern of drifting green leaves. Hitched on Jakotsu's back was a sword. Mizoshi could see the ivory handle peeping out from his shoulder. Or, was that her shoulder?

_Hmm. Jakotsu and Bankostu share the same syntax that is composed of the last five letters of their names, and both names are undeniably male._

_But, then why is Jakotsu dressed like—?_

In a sudden burst of revelation, Mizoshi realized why, and dropped the subject altogether. The village children had talked about such people. Whenever she could get close enough to listen, that is.

_It doesn't matter to me. I've seen stranger things…_

"Mizoshi is Naraku's slave. A captive." Bankotsu sounded unquestionably confident about this statement, even though she was anything but.

"You mean, that guy we're supposed to be working for?"

"Yeah. Him."

"I might just have to meet this man for myself." A dreamy, slightly disturbing, gaze seized hold of Jakotsu's dark eyes.

Bankotsu snorted in derision. "I don't think Naraku would be much interested. That would defeat the purpose of owning a slave." Pointedly, he nodded to her while her cheeks flamed red.

_Why must he keep saying that?_

"Her?" Jakotsu glared mean daggers. "Hmph. Honestly, I don't even know what girls are good for."

Mizoshi was vaguely amused.

_This Jakotsu hates me for simply because of my gender? And, he hasn't even glimpsed my eyes…_

It was comforting in a way, no matter how ridiculous it was.

_Besides, I don't think Bankotsu and Jakotsu mind if I am hanyou since they are working for Naraku. But, why haven't I met these men before?_

"Lay off of her, Jakotsu," Bankotsu laughed. "So, are ya comin' with us?" He jerked his head in her direction.

"No," Mizoshi gratefully declined. "I was just sent to…meet with you." She was aware of how weak her excuse sounded, even though that had been the dark hanyou's exact intention.

"All right." Bankotsu turned around in disinterest. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Mizoshi blurted out.

In suppressed irritation, Bankotsu and his sword swung around. "What is it?"

_Should I have spoken out? _

Well, it was too late now.

The question sprang easily to her lips. "Why haven't I seen you before? I've been with Naraku for a while now, and have never spotted any of you."

The brash warrior smirked. "Maybe because we were only just recently reborn."

"Can't we just leave, big brother?" Jakotsu glared more keenly sharpened daggers. "It's getting dark. She doesn't need to know anything."

Bankostu shrugged. "I know, but I'm feeling generous tonight."

Mizoshi was opening her mouth again, but her company was already departing. Hesitantly, she shut it and watched them leave until their backs disappeared over the hill. She was overstaying her welcome, and she knew it.

_I haven't slept in that castle for several nights now. Add that to Naraku's current frame of mind, and you get an extreme case of nervousness._

Accepting her fate, Mizoshi made the miserable trek back to her "home." That Jakotsu had been right. Stealthily, darkness was filling the sky and cloaking the land in shadows. Also, a chilling wind was whistling through the various mountain ridges and canyons—sending Mizoshi's nerves even further on edge. In a kind of hope, she desperately searched for a sprinkling of stars, but ultimately glimpsed more thick snow clouds.

_Is the dark hanyou worried?_

_Never. He's never worried…_

Shivering, she ascended the veranda and ducked inside the interior of the much-reduced castle—both in size and overall finery. However, at least one good thing had come of this reduction; there was no barrier of miasma that was virtually impassable encircling the entirety of the structure. In truth, she could come and go as she pleased. However, she wasn't that free-spirited.

_The spider wouldn't allow it in any event. As soon as I walk back inside, my legs are entangled in the web._

Making her way over to her food stores, Mizoshi prepared a simple meal of roasted meat and boiled rice. Naturally, after the rice was exhausted, she would have to wait until spring to collect any more of the satisfying grains.

_Speaking of which, where will I be in spring? Here? Elsewhere? Where will he be, and how will he appear?_

Indeed, the vision of Naraku's "evolved" and "improved" form seized her mind's eye in the most inopportune moments. Such as when she ate.

_Will he act any differently? Will he look different? How?_

Sighing, she cleared away her now empty dishes and rinsed them off in a tired old porcelain basin. After the day she had, that sleeping mattress was plainly whispering her name.

Threading through the hollow and empty corridors of the castle that resembled tunnels of spider silk more than anything else, Mizoshi arrived in her bedchamber. Quickly changing into her pale blue yukata, she swept into the jumbled mass of covers. However, she soon discovered she was not alone. Blankets shouldn't just latch onto one's waist…

_He's here._

"Mizoshi." His voice was smoother than the silken sheets. "I hope you don't mind if I decided to wait."

"Naraku?" Her voice carried a note of anxiety.

"Hush, my twittering sparrow," he whispered. "The spider is here to keep you warm. Without further hesitation, his lips found hers through the tangled bedding. Your loneliness is unmistakable." He kissed her harder.

Closing her eyes in surrender, Mizoshi enfolded the spider in her downy wings to experience the sensations that only he could bring. While Naraku had been ill, many brands of affection had been denied them. Obviously, he was now better. Mizoshi couldn't wish for more.

_Although, _he_ can._

Allowing all gnawing worries and present cares to evaporate, Mizoshi held him closer--her back deliciously sinking into the mattress itself. For now, the dark hanyou's schemes did not exist. The same went for the Shikon jewel.

_It's been so long. I don't want to question any of his motivations now. All that matters is this…_

Hungrily, his lips captured her own: the dark hanyou's wandering hands setting her skin aflame on contact.

_This is what I remember. This is the only thing I want to remember..._

Perspiring under his uncharacteristically tender ministrations, she let out a moan.

_So, my inner phoenix approves._

All too soon, the glowing embers that had almost been lovingly stirred into a blazing bonfire was once more a mere smolder. However, the passion was slow to leave his sinewy gripping arms. In a sort of languid exhaustion, he continued to hold her, heavy head dropping down on her shoulder. If she turned her face towards him in the manner of a deprived flower seeking light, she would inevitably meet his soft trailing tresses of ebony richness.

_He must care for me. No other could make me feel this way._

_Doesn't he?_

Unfortunately, unconsciousness snatched her away before she could even hazard an answer.

* * *

Her breathing was now regimented. Mechanically, Mizoshi's chest was rose and fell. She was asleep. 

_How cute._

A private smirk creasing his features; Naraku closed his own eyes of red. He had nothing to fear from this one. Maybe he'd even stay until she awoke instead of stealing away into the evening mist.

_So. This is her. The woman I love._

Suddenly, an unnamable tightness constricted his heart. Stifling back a growl, he focused his mind and will on the situation at hand--the girl sleeping so disgustingly peaceful beneath him.

_She can't understand what's inside of me. No being can, not even my own incarnations._

Obsessively, Naraku reviewed the pressing matter from the beginning. From when he'd first beheld her in the breezy autumn woods.

_She was so innocent. Foolhardy. A keepsake. A _toy_. But later, I grew to accept her as a member of my "family."_

_Family._ The word was a lie. Still, she was his. Indeed, she was a bird that had flew into his web. There was no question about it. And, the little swallow never bothered to struggle.

_Strange. Is this place truly better than where she came from?_

At times, such as right now, Naraku was admittedly angry at Mizoshi for the most absurd of reasons. It wasn't because of unfaithfulness. Oh, Mizoshi was superbly loyal enough. Nor was it due to some meaningless quarrel. In all truth, her disagreement with his current plans of becoming a youkai paled in comparison to _this_. No, his anger stemmed from a more obscure branch of his essence. The reason was simply…her.

What _is she trying to prove?_

Constantly, he caught her gazing at him. Straight black hair kissing her shoulders. Golden eyes that weren't so abnormal to _him_ shimmering in complete adoration. Bare feet—always tottering on bare feet. Walking in the rice clothes of a noblewoman, but neither noble nor mature woman. A portrait of youth and girlhood. Of naiveté.

What_ is she trying to prove by loving the spider?_

Gripping the bed sheets, Naraku glanced down at that slackened beautiful vision. She was smiling. A smile always graced her lips when he…came for a nightly visit. Silently, he lay back down gingerly so as not to awaken her.

_What does she expect from me? What keeps her smiling?_

But, of course, the answer was fairly obvious. It was nestled in his ribcage.

_Oh, Mizoshi. If only you knew everything about that treachorous heart…_

For fifty years, he had lived in this inadequate body, waiting for a chance to rid himself of Onigumo's heart.

_My sole aim._

Gently, he ran his hand through her hair. Still, she slept.

Nothing would stand in the way in achieving his greatest goal. He needed to shed the organ, just as much as Mizoshi needed to shed her past, not to mention her perpetual gullibility. Hanyou had to change to survive, to strive beyond their pathetic origins. It was their only chance—the only chance worth living for.

_My existence as a hanyou must end. This traitorous heart must be obliterated. Why can't Mizoshi see that? How dare she doubt my judgment?_

_The girl has grown bold. Fiery. _

Sighing, he shifted under the coverlets. Sleep would some soon for him as well. But, when he was youkai, he'd rarely have a need such a human activity.

_However, can I make an exception for Mizoshi? What will become of Mizoshi? She'll remain a hanyou until the eventual end of her days._

To be sure, he was no fool. Naraku had anticipated that his feelings and attitudes towards her might undoubtedly transform along with his flesh. In fact, he could understand why she was worried. It was just that he didn't pay it much thought.

_A dilemma. Should I decide to strip myself of my annoying human byproduct—unwelcome results could happen. However, it must be done._

Before Mizoshi came into his life, there was another woman. A woman whose presence could always be felt. Heart beating faster in sick appreciation of its volition, he would remember the woman that had once cared for him, or rather for his former self. She had watched over him. Cared for him. A woman he now despised.

_Let's see, soil-dark hair woven into loops over her rigid shoulders, dead eyes, corpse white skin. Solemn demeanor._

Cursing Onigumo with the whole of his demonic spirit, Naraku's eyes were now glowing such a fierce vermillion that even Kanna would wince in her soulless body. Kagura herself would be quivering in fright should she have been standing in the immediate perimeter.

_Oh, Mizoshi, the heart must be disposed of. For more reasons than you think._

Almost as a formality, he kissed the phoenix hanyou's cheek.

His heart burned…

* * *

Author's Note: Here's to some much needed romance! Even though Kikyo is mentioned, she will not physically appear. (I'm taking a chance here with this Kikyo involvement, but I suppose that it makes sense. She is still part of Onigumo's heart.) As always, thanks to the reviewers and supporters! And yes, they'll be together at the end of the fic. All will work out. :) 


	86. Changing Her Tune

With deadly beauty in his step, the youkai planted one foot in front of the other. His quarry wasn't far away.

_Naraku and his schemes. He will pay for dishonoring me._

The girl Rin lay on Ah-Un's immense scaled back. Fretfully, she tossed and turned in her sleep.

_She probably wishes to make camp for the night. This constant traveling is taking a toll._

However, Sesshoumaru could not accommodate this desire. Somewhere, the dirty-blooded Naraku was laughing at him. He could not let such an insult pass…

_If only I knew where he went. _

"Me lord?" Jaken looked up tentatively.

"Speak, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said stiffly.

"Me lord, are we any closer to that Naraku fellow?"

"Close enough." Sesshoumaru walked ahead.

_Damn Inuyasha's untimely appearance. If he only he would've stood aside and let me finish him…_

It had not escaped the dog lord's notice that they were currently walking around in circles.

_Where could Naraku have hidden himself so completely that even I cannot reach him?_

A twig snapped in reply.

_Cowardly. _

Under the light of the heady moon, the winter-scarred world seemed unfathomable. Some snow glinted in the silver light. A few bare branches of a nearby tree were illuminated. Forlornly, these branches swayed in the icy wind. Even from under her toasty blanket, Rin shivered. Sesshoumaru had caught the slight motion out of the corner of his predatory eye.

_All is silent. There's nothing further to explore here…_

Suddenly, he stopped. Some scent of unknown origin invaded his nostrils. Something disgusting and thoroughly unpleasant. With no explanation, Sesshoumaru strode off in that direction.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, wait for me!" Jaken struggled to keep up.

He paid him no mind.

_Right about…here._

Presently, Sesshoumaru stood in front of an unassuming cave. The entirety of the structure stunk of Naraku. To confirm his suspicion, Sesshoumaru could also discern the aroma of blackened wood.

_Someone has built a fire in here. _

And yet, the dog youkai picked up another horrible odor—the odor of a hanyou. A very weak odor of a hanyou.

_That wench of his was here._

True to his suspicions, footprints led from the mouth of the cave up to the worn road of the highway. He followed these prints for less than a minute until they disappeared completely. Apparently, most of the tracks were worn away by wind, save for those in the immediate vicinity of tree-lined cave. The tracks were not fresh, and the scent had almost completely evaporated as well.

_She was here. So, did he finally throw her out?_

Of course, the issue was of no concern to him. However, the wench could've directed him to where Naraku was hiding had she have been currently inhabiting the cave. No matter.

_It's not as if she knows anything either._

"What are you looking at, me lord?" His retainer edged closer to the footprints. Upon seeing what they were, his slitted eyes found his. "Whose prints are these?"

"From no one important. Come, Jaken."

With that, the dog lord sharply turned around and walked in an entirely new direction while the stars winked and flashed teasingly.

_Odd. Those footprints were leading towards that peculiar impenetrable barrier on that mountain. I know not if that was her destination, but it seems rather strange after encountering such a bizarre sight and finding footprints pointed that way. _

Instantaneously, the irrelevant course of his thoughts was dropped. A being such as Naraku couldn't possibly survive on a holy mountaintop.

* * *

Mizoshi attempted to roll over in her sleep and discovered that she could not. Not while a pale muscular body was sleeping atop of you.

_Naraku, you stayed… _

Usually, Naraku was gone when the sun rose. What a welcome turn of events.

Smiling, she touched the dark hanyou's raven hair to see if it really was as lustrous as it appeared. The curling tresses did not disappoint. Upon further inspection, she saw that his eyes were closed.

_How innocent he is when he is abed. I wonder if he dreams._

To her great shock, those eyes opened in a startled fashion and the dark hanyou's arms followed suit—pinning her to the mattress itself.

"Naraku!" she gasped. "It's me!"

His grip loosened. That smirk appeared. "Good morning, Mizoshi."

"You attacked me!" she accused him jokingly.

"I did no such thing. It was mere instinct." Those red eyes flared with unnecessary seriousness.

Her heart fell.

_Apparently, he's in no mood for amusements if they're not his own. _

Sighing, he eased out of the bedding and redressed in the same violet and navy-hued kimono. He was leaving already.

_So, no breakfast in bed then._

_He must have a lot on his mind._

"Naraku?" Her hand found her orange kimono.

He grunted in reply.

"What will you do today?"

His head snapped over at her. "I must take care of certain affairs. A few of my agents have met their demise."

This came as a true surprise. "Who?"

Naraku waved his hand at her impatiently. "Ones you haven't met."

_I don't like the way he's treating me…_

"How did they die?"

"Inuyasha." Those ivory lips curled in a hateful sneer.

"Oh…" The word hung uselessly in the air. Almost as useless as Mizoshi herself.

"Do not feel sorrow. They have returned to the soil from whence they came." Calmly, he was judging her reaction.

"What?" Mizoshi's hands paused over her kimono tie.

He chuckled. "They were dead, Mizoshi. By implanting a scared jewel shard within them, I gave them artificial life."

This declaration left her stunned. "The jewel can do such a thing?"

"_A_ jewel shard. Yes, even one splinter can call back a spirit from the other world." A manical gleam was entering his deep orbs of blood-red. "Also, if implanted correctly, the jewel shard can bring death, or even control the person it is embedded within."

These words gave Mizoshi no comfort. Firmly, she tied her borrowed kimono around her waist.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go." No sooner had he uttered this did he leave the room.

_Why does he act this way? Like I'm nothing?_

Before she could ponder the matter further, the luminescent Shikon jewel took ahold of her imaginings again. Unwillingly, she was forced to contemplate it.

_Oh yes, the illustrious jewel…_

In truth, Mizoshi hated it. She hated how it made him act. She hated how it possessed him completely. She hated having the inkling that he would knock her over a cliff just to reclaim the last shard. In addition, the more she learned about it, the more frightened she became of just hearing it spoken out loud.

_It can bring back the dead. It can take away life. It can increase a hanyou's power._

_Where can I obtain a shard?_

The idea was tempting. If she gave Naraku a shard, would it make her more worthy in his eyes? Should she start searching for them as well? Devote her entire life to the shards just as Naraku did?

No._ No jewel controls me. At least, I don't think any jewel does…_

It would be so easy to plant a jewel shard into her body. Especially after the events that had transpired last night. Then, she could be his. Ultimately his. She would never joke, draw, or dream about her downy wings ever again. She'd be a puppet.

_Am I in danger here?_

A frown had replaced her smile. Anxiously, she tripped out over the threshold into the hall. There was no point in following him. He was long gone. However, Mizoshi's heart cheered when she saw a familiar black form scrabbling at a wall.

"Kuro?" She bent down by the spider.

She was unprepared for the sight in front of her. The arachnid had a juicy beetle in its jaws. Obviously, the green insect had chosen the wrong shelter to hide from the blustery winter weather.

_Aren't beetles supposed to be good luck?_

Hesitantly, her increasingly paler fingers reached out to stroke the spider's abdomen. "Kuro," she whispered, "where have you been hiding yourself?"

As soon as her fingers made contact, the being hissed and crawled away further into its corner. Clearly, Kuro's attention was focused on his meal.

_Even the spider has something better to do._

Feeling irrationally rejected—by a spider no less—Mizoshi strode through the remaining corridors that led out on the veranda. A deep sense of loss pervading her soul; her hands gripped onto the wooden railing with unnecessary force. It was the only thing that welcomed her touch.

_I'm being left out of everything._

"Still here?" a bored arrogant voice sliced through her fragile composure. Irritated, Mizoshi wrapped her fingers tighter around the railing.

_She's arrived. And she always does so at the most inopportune moments._

"Still here," she replied sourly to the wind witch that was lurking behind her.

"You've lasted a long time in this household," Kagura commented airily. "If only we could trade places. Then, he would have no need of me."

"You're his incarnation." Mizoshi lowered her head dejectedly. "You're closer to him than I ever will hope to be. None could replace you."

"Hmph."

At the annoyed sound, Mizoshi reluctantly turned to see the wind witch toying with her pale pink fan. Fear seized her limbs; freezing her to the spot.

_Does she plan to unleash her power? Would anyone miss me?_

"You still don't get it, hanyou." The woman in lavender eyed her meaningfully.

This declaration sent her completely off balance. An involuntarily gasp had left her lips.

_What does she mean? Is it another game I have no chance of winning?_

"Get what?"

"Silly girl," the wind witch murmured huskily, "he keeps you her of his own free will. You're a pet to him. A favored pet on a silk-covered pillow while I am simply his rusty tool." A smirk had appeared after she had purposefully degraded herself. The same manner of smirk Naraku used when he was manipulating someone.

_What is her real meaning?_

"And?" Mizoshi tried to keep matters as light as possible.

"Well…" Her fan was tapping her chin. "I guess I'm trying to say…"

"Yes?" Foolishly, Mizoshi was intrigued beyond measure now.

_Is she paying me a compliment?_

At last, the wind witch let the gust of air fly. "Pets are temporary amusements. Tools last forever."

The heat had spring up again. That telling heat that always accompanied flames. Still, instead of attacking the mouth wench with her smoldering thoughts, she used herfiery words.

"And what of Kohaku?" Mizoshi demanded. "Is he, as you say, an amusement?"

"Kohaku actually does some good." Kagura glowered at her in disgust as if she was beholding concrete evidence of the contrary. "Then again, I guess a jewel shard will make a body do anything." At Mizoshi's shocked expression, the incarnation feigned bewilderment. "Did I say something wrong?" The pouty smirk remanifested.

_Ajewel shard!_

"Why did Naraku put a jewel shard in his back?"

She shrugged. "Why does Naraku do anything? Well, the boy was technically dead at the time, so, my master recruited him."

Not even bothering to reply to the rather trivial response, or at least to the kind of responses Mizoshi should be used to getting; Mizoshi ran from the incarnation.

_Kohaku? Not Kohaku too! __It's just…terrible._

Tears that would no longer be restrained finally breaking free, she pumped her legs back into the manor. Blindly, she streaked through the corridors until she reached her door. It flung open with a crash and her body did likewise when it hit the mattress she had recently spent a very blissful evening on. By now, the tears resembled a spring thundershower.

_Why do I stay with him when I know what he is? He can do anything he desires with my flesh. My heart. My _soul_. He could kill me and place a jewel shard in any obscure place to revive me. Take over my mind. Change my personality. Anything…_

Experiencing a shattering beyond comprehension, Mizoshi could only weep as the cold truth surrounded her like poisonous miasma.

_I'm a fool…_

* * *

_Damn._

Naraku gritted his teeth as a loud noise distracted him from his thoughts. Sharply, he turned towards the door in peevish irritation. The candle he had lit was nearly extinguished by this sudden movement.

_Why is hell always being unleashed around here? When did things get so complicated?_

_Oh, yes. Two adolescent females share the same abode._

Sighing, Naraku reluctantly got to his feet. He had just been reveling in the fact that his plans were finally being fulfilled. Apparent losses now would be transformed into greater gains later on. Three of his agents had perished. Soon, the majority would fall. Then, the jewel shards…_all of them_…would be his and his alone through a process that none could ever foresee.

_So rudely interrupted..._

Feeling much accomplished, Naraku wandered into the hall. Now, there was the matter of locating where the sound had issued from.

_As if I can't guess._

_Mizoshi is like a little girl. Can she not rein in her own emotions?_

The phoenix hanyou was a conundrum that would be dealt with on his own terms. However, she wasn't making it easy for him or for herself either.

_What is it this time? Did Kagura offend her again? _

All semblance of his past glories steadily starting to sour; Naraku allowed his moods to shift dangerous proportions. Too many disturbances were occurring.

_Really, I don't know what to_ _do about her. She brings up the worst topics of conversation imaginable. Doesn't she know what she got herself into?_

Faintly, he heard movements in between the wall separating him from her. Another passageway, and there she would be. His "ladylove." He shuddered at the notion.

_Can't she see how important this is? For me? For us? Can't she amuse herself for a few hours?_

Getting more riled up by the second, he discovered that her door was ajar. Mizoshi herself was sitting on the bed—crying.

Anger welling in his demonic blood, Naraku strode towards her. He was going to put an end to this drama once and for all. Calmly, he stood over her. Immediately, she noticed him.

"Naraku." Her voice was hoarse.

He responded in kind. "Mizoshi."

Placing a noncommittal hand on her shoulder, he proceeded to sit down beside her.

_Here's my chance._

But, in the end, she surprised him.

"Naraku, I need to get away from this place for a while."

Gaping down at her, it took him a moment or so to register what his innocent, obedient, lovesick bird had just cheeped.

* * *

Author's Note: Mizoshi will be on the road. Again. Afterwards, she will have changed her perspective on the world. Rest assured, she will return to Naraku. On the road is where other character interactions will take place. Suikotsu, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu will all appear. This won't be terribly long, and the interactions will happen one after the other. I realize I'm drawing out the drama here, (I know I promised romance.) but I feel the road trip is necessary for character developments. I've been slacking on that. Finally, after five or so chapters, Mizoshi will know where she stands with Naraku. His new form will be appearing as well. 


	87. Wrong Perceptions

_Did I hear correctly_?

She was still crying; dabbing at her eyes with her kimono sleeve.

"I mean, can I? Leave? Just for a while," she finished in a rush after noticing the state of his face. Without warning, he had felt his jaw clench.

_Just for a while…_

Little more than a second had passed before he relayed his answer. "By all means."

"You want me to leave?" The bird's beak was gaping open in confusion.

"Yes." The spider clicked his jaws together. "That's exactly it. If you are not happy with my household— " He purposefully let the sentence hang. Never did he feel such a strong urge towards Mizoshi before. The overwhelming urge for violence.

_This wench dares defy me?_

"No! No, Naraku!" Pitifully, she sank to her knees—feather's leaking out of her battered wings. "Please forgive me. I'm…confused." She then proceeded to weep at his feet.

Hands forming into fists, Naraku resisted the urge to drag her up by the hair right then and there. "Stop this pathetic groveling, now!" he lashed out. "Stand up like the lady you are!"

At his command, she instantly complied. There was that innocent, wondering expression. She was akin to a little girl that had disobeyed her parents and was now expecting punishment.

"Mizoshi, _do_ whatever you desire. _Go_ wherever you desire for however _long _you desire."

"Really?" She was weighing his words.

"_Really_. Perhaps this environment is suited only for the spiders." Naraku purposefully let her sift for the true meaning of this "opinion."

"Perhaps," she echoed. She seemed oddly tranquilized. Her movements similar to a wraith, she walked out of her bedchamber. Headed towards the saint's barrier.

Naraku knew not what to feel.

_Is that it? Did we just part company? What was the conflict?_

In all truth, he was unsure whether to smirk or frown. So, he did neither.

_Mizoshi knows where I am. If she is leaving, should I not protect my position by…ensuring her silence?_

Strangely, he hadn't the heart to do so. The thought of taking her soul or absorbing her would bring him no joy or accomplishment whatsoever.

_She'll return. Birds always do. And then, the spider would bite. _

Still, the issue of betrayal remained. Mizoshi _had _left.

He had known this would happen eventually. Mizoshi had been altogether too depressed in his abode. Too needy. Expecting him to surrender his objective just a few meaningless kisses.

_Selfish, selfish Mizoshi. _

"What's going on?" Kagura's throaty voice jerked him out of his reverie. "That high-strung wench just ran past me—for the second time with her eyes running. Any ideas why?"

"Mizoshi is leaving," Naraku responded gruffly, his back to his incarnation.

"What?" In five smooth strides, she had crossed the room and was now standing next to him.

His crimson eyes found her own scarlet-shaded orbs. "You heard me."

"For good?" An elegant ebony eyebrow rose up as her nostrils flared.

He directed his gaze at the wall. "Not exactly."

However, he did not to view his incarnation to discern her feelings on the matter.

"You _what_?" she cried. "You just let her come and go as she pleases?"

When Naraku chanced to face her, she was boiling with fury. "For now."

"You…" Then, as if she had just ran across a major revelation, those lips twisted in a wry, bitter smile. "You haven't killed her because you can't. You can't because you lo--"

"Kagura!" he yelled right in her face, "cease your prying, or they will be consequences."

She was quivering now. "I merely meant that this is uncharacteristic behavior for you. What will happen if she returns?" Her red eyes--so like his own--pulsed in expectation.

Naraku's hand rose up in a resolute fist so fast, Kagura nearly fell to the ground in a kind of shock even though she hadn't been struck with it. "_Contrition_," he breathed.

* * *

_Selfish, selfish Naraku._

Mizoshi had collected some food before she had begun her journey. She was gambling everything. Her love. Her home. Her _life_.

_It must be done. Once, he sees an empty space in my bedding; he will finally realize that I am more than just a nightly amusement._

She had entered the main roadside. The barrier was admittedly the toughest obstacle. After, it had been cleared, Mizoshi felt elated.

_He can't touch me out here. _

Smiling in jubliation and ignoring a certain gnawing in her heart, Mizoshi resumed walking. She already had a destination in mind.

_Doctor Suikotsu very kindly invited me to visit his village. I shall do so. _

The village was located about five miles from the corrupted mountain. There, she would be safe. She would meet with these children. Talk to Doctor Suikostu. Live again, even if it was just for an hour.

_I would rather enjoy having him as a friend. _

The road wound on ahead. Mechanically, her footsteps followed one after the other—intent on reaching something better.

_How dare Naraku treat me like a secondhand object? _

_Object._ How well that term fit where she was concerned. However, she didn't glow as brightly as the Shikon jewel.

_Why can't he store it away for just one instance? Why must he keep bringing it up? It's tearing us apart. It has torn us apart._

Disillusioned, Mizoshi heedlessly followed the road. It could've easily led to the edge of a cliff, and she would've been oblivious of the danger.

_How could he use me like this?_

She was starting to get close. The village wasn't far now.

_I wonder if he'll be happy to see me?_

Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. It just so happened that as she raised her head to scan her surroundings did she glimpse an uncharacteristic flash of navy.

_Nothing in the forest is of that color._

Stepping over to investigate, Mizoshi was astounded to find the shape of Doctor Suikotsu crouching in the tall grasses. Alarm blazed through her. It was not normal for one to be hunched over like that, especially in such a desolate place.

Is he ill? Is he washing his hands again? Surely, doctors must wash their hands often…

"Doctor Suikotsu?" She clung tightly to her few scant possessions contained within the sackcloth. Something was not right.

"Doctor?" his voice ground out in an aggressive manner.

Mizoshi froze as Suikotsu whipped around. She gasped in fear and confusion.

_What has happened to his face?_

Vivid green stripes swiped up his cheeks and even swooped down his forehead. His hair was tousled and wild. Black leather armor was situated over his previous clothing. The lime-green sash that held the new warlike addition in place was soft. In fact, it was the only thing soft about his demeanor. To complete the illusion of a feral beast, the man who had been Doctor Suikotsu clicked his newly forged metal claws together—perilously close to her face.

"I am not a doctor," he rasped, "but I can be." Those claws inched closer to her.

Suddenly, she found her voice. Viciously, she pulled it out of hiding before there would be no place to hide it.

"Suikotsu!" she cried. "Don't you remember me?"

"Remember?" Those claws remained where they were.

"I'm Mizoshi. We met two days ago. Don't tell me you've forgotten." She took a few steps backwards as a precaution. He took this as a challenge and strode forwards.

_The predator tracking prey…_

"I know no Mizoshi," he proclaimed, "but I know you're going to be dead very soon."

Without warning, those claws shot out and nearly sliced through Mizoshi's shoulder. Uttering a gasp, she fell to the ground. Now, she was defenseless as a bird that dropped out of a nest.

_Or am I?_

Permitting the inner phoenix to spark, Mizoshi teleported herself in a flash of flame just as Suikotsu claws were intent on reaching her throat. She reappeared about two yards away—still on the brown grass.

"Demon, I'll get you yet!" Suikotsu was charging again.

_Why does he want to kill me? What's wrong with him?_

"Doctor Suikotsu…" she tried feebly.

This stopped him in his tracks. He was now precious feet away. However, he was preoccupied at present. Hands clutching his head as if restraining some horrible pain, he lumbered unsteadily in her general direction.

"I…am…not…that _doctor_!"

He was rushing at her once more, but he didn't get very far. Not many could when their leg was on fire. Growling and sputtering, the being that had once been a kind, gentle human attempted to beat back the blaze. Eyes still ready for more; Mizoshi was thankfully jolted from such a prospect.

"Brother!" A familiar form ran in front of her steaming eyes of gold. A white form with a long dark braid swishing back and forth in the foggy air.

"Brother?" he repeated neutrally, gazing up at Bankotsu with a probing expression. Absently, his hand was running over the slightly singed fabric. It had been a petty fire.

"Brother, do not attack her!" Bankotsu commanded. "She is our employer's slave, and well, I would sort of prefer to remain alive." He winced at the very notion of being resigned to the dirt.

Suikotsu was still watching him unflinchingly.

"Oh, no. Not this again," a dramatically feminine voice sighed.

Cautiously staying on the shoulder of the road, Mizoshi decided to remain unobtrusive as Jakotsu melded into the group.

"He keeps doing this!" Jakotsu exclaimed. "He always was unreliable. Why did we take him with us again?"

Bankotsu chuckled good-naturedly. "Because he can take those claws and—" He peered past the glowing Jakotsu and the sneering Suikotsu and finally noticed her. "Oh, right. Hey, Mizoshi." As before, Jakotsu shot daggers at her. Mizoshi deflected them by turning her head and staring into Bankotsu's tanned, boyish face.

"You know him?" She gestured towards "Doctor" Suikotsu who still looked like he was given to reducing her to shreds. He scowled at her—baring his teeth. A dramatic change from the first Suikotsu she had met by the riverbank.

"Of course! He's one of us!" Bankotsu declared proudly.

"Who's us?" She was intrigued in spite of the fact she nearly had her head severed from her shoulders.

"The Band of Seven!" Bankotsu fixed her with an incredulous gaze. "Don't tell me you haven't heard."

"Actually…no," she admitted truthfully.

"What's happening here?" Suikotsu was clicking those bizarre claws together.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Jakotsu crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She shrugged as casually as she could manage. "Our paths keep crossing."

_I don't want them to know the real reason I'm out here..._

"You mean, Naraku didn't send you?"

_Why is his name still coming up? I'm trying to forget him._

Mizoshi shook her head. "No. I met Suikotsu—this Suikotsu—quite by accident."

"I don't know this girl!" raged Suikotsu. "Why is she still standing here?"

The raging demon Suikotsu had become was ignored for the moment.

_Is this Band of Seven even human?_

"Oh, you must've met him on one of his better days." Bankotsu scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Better days?" Jakotsu scoffed. "This _is_ one of his better days!"

"Better…days?" She wasn't following.

Bankotsu placed his hand on his hip. His other remained on his chin. "Sometimes, Suikotsu switches personalities. Naraku didn't tell you this?"

_What _does _Naraku tell me?_

"No," she replied with more venom than she had anticipated.

"Anyway," he continued, purely liking the sound of his own voice, "sometimes Suikotsu is, well, a doctor. Sometimes, he's like this."

"He should be like this all the time," Jakotsu mumbled.

"How is that possible? Do two souls exist in the same body?"

"Something like that."

"So, he's still in there? Doctor Suikotsu?"

"That's right. Though, I wouldn't waste time trying to draw him out." His eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion. "Hey, why are you asking so many questions anyway?"

"I can't help but to ask questions." She was starting to feel colder now.

"So, we're to understand Naraku didn't send you? You're alone?" His brows furrowed as if he had just worked something out, or so he surmised.

_For how self-centered Bankotsu is, he is unduly perceptive…_

The three of them were regarding her differently now—similar to three children that had been left alone with their least favorite adult. Someone who was annoying and insignificant. And what's more, since they were alone with no other supervision, they felt they could get away with it. Suikotsu had renewed his "clicking," Jakotsu's painted lips twitched in vague amusement, and Bankotsu's strange indigo-hued eyes were boring into her own ever so intensely.

A thrill shuddered up Mizoshi's spine.

_What happens now?_

That's when she heard it. A strange buzzing sound that sounded like a teeming hive. Out of the bushes they came—six of them. Their stingers were wickedly sharp, and their red eyes were bulging. Quickly, Bankotsu surveyed the scene and immediately came to realization.

"He's watching you," he commented.

She held her breath.

_I ran out of his home. I rejected my "protector." If he chose to, he could order these men to attack and dispose of me right here. _

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Mizoshi watched the saimyoushou fly away. This had been a warning and a valid point. He did have control of her immediate destiny outside his walls.

_Naraku is feeling merciful. He will not slay me. _

_Is he secretly hoping for my return?_

Brushing the hopelessly romantic notion aside, she decided to make her leave. "I really must be going, Bankotsu."

"I see." He was still eying her. "Well, perhaps we'll meet again, slave of Naraku."

"Get back here!" Jakotsu was shrieking.

Mizoshi leadenly turned to see Jakotsu chasing after a darkly muttering Suikotsu. The doctor was gone. Dead. Mentally if not physically. Apparently, he was tired of this unintended diversion.

"See ya." The leader of the Band of Seven was bounding after his men. What they would do, she did not know. Or care.

_That was close. What if Naraku hadn't made his presence known? I suppose he wants me to thank him now._

Resentful at the fact that she might've been saved yet again by the likes of him; she walked back up the road from whence she came. When the road split in two, she would take the opposite path. She desired to put as much distance between them and her as possible.

_Doctor Suikotsu is a lie. _

Reality had reared back and slammed her in the jaw. The idyllic afternoon that would be spent with giggling children was gone forever.

_Is everyone just a clever actor? _

In all honesty, she was not sure. Betrayal and certain kind of loss was constricting her insides, and she could not loosen it.

_I didn't really know him. It doesn't matter…_

But, it did. Doctor Suikotsu, this kind, warm individual with a twinkling in his eye was now reduced to a deranged, bestial person with a black heart.

I couldn't have known. I couldn't have known in that initial meeting the kind of person he was.

Unwillingly, Mizoshi couldn't help drawing unflattering comparisons from the dark doctor to Naraku himself. Naraku, on first glance, was so elegant and passionate. And yet, later on, he became so possessive and cruel.

_Nothing is what it seems. I can't be too sure of anything. _

In any event, she _would_ live. The dark hanyou had willed it so. Even now, those eerie blood-colored eyes were most likely gauging her as she crawled through the immense pine trees to light a small fire in the center of a lonely clearing. It was now time to eat. As the meat roasted over the wavering tongues of flame, Mizoshi's vision blurred.

_Everyone turns against me._

At this supposed assumption, she reflected deeper.

_What of those children? What did he do to them upon his transformation?_

Mizoshi's stomach churned as a particularly juicy piece of meat slid down her throat. No. She would prefer not to even ponder it. After the impromptu meal, Mizoshi broke out of the line of trees and put her foot on the rutted roadside again. By now, the sun had sunk low into the horizon. A keen chill was in the air, and it blew her black hair over one orange-silk covered shoulder. The icy stars would soon be out.

* * *

Author's Note: Naraku will not kill Mizoshi. That isn't what I'm planning on at all. Somehow, I will make a happy ending out of this. Sesshoumaru and possibly Inuyasha will be featured in the next chapter. 


	88. Love Can Hurt

_I need to find shelter of some sort…or do I? I could walk all night. _

The night was cool, but not bitterly cold. Her breath couldn't even be glimpsed in the shadowy air.

_I don't feel like sleeping. Should I just return to the mountain and be done with it? I could be inside by dawn._

The moon had risen high. On this occasion, the celestial object was in the shape of a sharp crescent that was just a mere sliver. Tomorrow night, the moon would plunge into total darkness entirely. Tonight, it barely lit her path.

_It's dangerous out here. But, why should I be worried? Naraku certainly wouldn't let anything happen to his useful fool. _

She lengthened her strides.

_I can almost envision him. Long, pale fingers wrapped around his knees as he sits and watches me on this void of a highway. _

Hastily, she quickened her pace. The wind was starting to pick up, and the temperature was starting to drop.

_Well, seeking a rest haven of some sort would bring no harm. _

A stray cloud passing over the moon, Mizoshi rounded another bend in the road. She was getting further and further away from everything she had known to this point in her life.

_Does he wish I were with him? Or is the jewel enough company for him?_

She stopped. Right in the middle of the road. The events of this morning kept replaying in her head, and she perpetually kept reaching the same conclusion.

_I didn't even give him a chance. I just broke down and cried for no apparent reason. I didn't even tell him what was wrong._

_So, it's true. I _do _act like a child. I should have given Kagura a piece of my mind…_

She was hovering now—hovering between what she had left behind and what possibly lay ahead. She could reach the mountain by late morning, or perhaps another village by sunrise or sooner.

_It's a chance. A great chance. Too great a chance for a girl that has nothing to cushion her should she fall._

Cocking her head, Mizoshi gazed out over the moon-dappled field. A coating of frost glittered on the formerly verdant landscape. The now lifeless plants had lost all youthful luster, but they were still undeniably awe-inspiring. An unknown peace soothed her heart until a voice even frostier than the field brought her back to gut-wrenching awareness.

"Turn around and face your fate, wench."

Obediently, she turned around. There was nothing else to do. Unsurprisingly, she was faced with the cruel, deadly youkai from before. His intense eyes of yellow were fixed on her throat and his sword followed suit. He had already taken the first advantage of attack. The pointed metal thing glittered faintly in the moonlight and was a mere five or six inches from her most vital organs.

"Sesshoumaru?" She looked up at him with mild curiosity, refusing to acknowledge the mortal danger she was in. As she expected, that sword drew even closer to her neck.

"You dare say my name?" he hissed.

"Kagura says it."

"You've spoken to Kagura?" The sword didn't budge. "Then, you've had contact with Naraku." His own characteristic smirk curled his lips.

"Maybe." Mizoshi eyed him innocently.

_I haven't the ghost of a chance defending myself against him. If Naraku could barely gain the upper hand…_

"Arrogant, aren't you wench? I suppose Naraku's demeanor has rubbed of on you." Idly, the sword scraped her throat. Smears of blood issued from the shallow wound. She tried not to pay too much attention to it.

_Is this how it ends?_

"I wonder," the light youkai drawled, "how long it will take for Naraku to save you now."

"Who said he was?" she literally choked out. The blade was awfully close to her windpipe.

All of a sudden, her back was to the rocks. The sword was laying neatly across her most vulnerable area.

"Now, tell me where Naraku is, and I just may spare your life."

She did not reply.

_Naraku…_

"Where is he?" he demanded.

An owl hooted in the distance. Soon, she would be flying with it. This preconception certainly carried the most weight, for Naraku was not going to rescue her this time.

_Never would he give up his position. I would not expect him to. _

"Do you want to die, wench? Answer me? Is he worth your very life?"

"No," she replied placidly, "but I'll make sure you'll never find him, you mongrel." These words would be her death sentence. But, why was she smiling about it?

_I'm going to die. I accept that. Why make it any more difficult?_

"Back off, Sesshoumaru!" a new voice yelled. "Naraku belongs to me!"

"Inuyasha." Delicately, the light youkai held her back with the sword that was making her increasingly uncomfortable by the second as he turned to the light hanyou.

_Inuyasha?_

_Is everybody traveling on these lonely roads tonight? What next?_

And, Inuyasha was there—an equally sharp blade in tow. Stifling a gasp, she watched the two brothers watch each other. It was then she realized that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were nothing alike, despite their outward physical similarities. Inuyasha in his red hakama radiated hot waves of furious flame, and his elder brother, Sesshoumaru, emanated the wispy steam that accompanied frozen blocks of white ice.

_Fire _melts _ice…_

"That girl is an incarnation of Naraku, and she knows where he is!"

Mizoshi thought of opening her mouth to contradict his assessment, but was currently indisposed. Indeed, the slight movement of speech may very well rend her neck open.

"An astute observation, Inuyasha," the light youkai commented sarcastically. "Still, this wench is mine."

"Like hell!" the light hanyou snarled. "There's no way you're going to defeat Naraku before I do!"

Inuyasha moved so fast that Mizoshi snapped her eyes closed and immediately braced for impact. However, Sesshoumaru transported himself just as she crumpled to the ground below—the sword no longer pinning her to the spot. Apparently, Sesshoumaru thought his own life more important than giving up his claim. Inuyasha's sword clanged mercilessly against the rocks right above her head—exploding the entire outcropping of stone. Putting her hands over her head to defend herself from the bits shrapnel, Mizoshi cursed her luck.

"I'm over here, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru goaded his little brother.

"You won't be when I'm done with you!"  
What followed was a mindless battle of wills. Mizoshi carefully raised her eyes up to behold the two dog brothers fighting each other. Over her. In fact, they even seemed to forget that she existed.

_They're brothers! Why they are fighting at a time like this? They should join forces against me—not engage in a conflict!_

Realizing where her thoughts were, Mizoshi ducked through the smoking hole in the rocks while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru resumed their parts in the fray.

_Have they seen me?_

They hadn't.

"Wind Scar!" the light hanyou shouted. More boulders exploded afterwards. She didn't wish to witness what precisely this "Wind Scar" was, but the noise it created was deafening. Running for her very life, Mizoshi's feet found the main road and then broke through a boundary of trees. With great urgency, she sailed over tree stumps and other broken sticks with the insight she was once more scurrying for her very life in a forest. Eventually, her lungs burned with exertion, her muscles drooped with strain, and she dropped in a heap by a small waterfall that had seemingly magically manifested from the thicket of racing fog that was enveloping her.

_I'll hide here!_

Shivering with exhaustion, Mizoshi drew her knees up to her chest and listened the unforgiving water pound against the rocks.

_I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm…_

In a feeble attempt to calm herself; she kept repeating this simple phrase in her head. It would keep her whole and sane if nothing else. Meanwhile, the moon had shot out from behind a cloud--wrapping her in its silver rays. This wan luminescence tinged the water vapor pearly white.

_How beautiful._

Focusing her eyes on the moonlight and the words, she grew calm enough to shift her position and actually take in her surroundings. She was by a waterfall. In the woods.

_Of course, I'm not exactly sure where…_

No one was pursuing her. She was utterly alone except for the leathery bats that flew dangerously close to her loose hair.

_Have I lost the two feral dog brothers?_

It appeared she had. However, that didn't mean that they couldn't track her scent to this spot.

_Oh, please, don't come looking!_

Rocking on her heels, she was aware the waterfall mist was dampening her clothing and exacerbating the winter chill.

_Water…_

_Wait! Water distorts scent! That's what those wolf demons said anyway._

With nothing else to do, Mizoshi pried her eyelids open and waited for the wildly bright moon that was in reality a mere docile sliver rim to set.

_I wish there was no moon. It's getting distracting. _

Soon, the first palest streaks of peach lightened the eastern skies. The navy blueness was lifted akin to a veil, and the lightest rays of light touched the earth. Dawn had broken.

_It's been hours. Are they really gone?_

Her body going gradually numb from the near below freezing temperatures, Mizoshi decided to build a small fire—away from the sanctuary of the splashing waterfall—and have a sort of informal breakfast.

_I'm going to be okay._

She wouldn't have been if Inuyasha hadn't come along spoiling for a fight.

Pondering this as she ate her meager vittles, it suddenly occurred to that this was the last of her food stores. She hadn't been in her right mind when she left Naraku's manor in a flurry of emotion, and now she had nothing to prepare for lunch or dinner.

_I should have packed more…_

It now was lucid what she should do. Either she would have to beg shelter in a nearby village, or return to Naraku. The old situation—repeated.

_Why can't I just leave him? Do I enjoy the abuse he brings? Or, do I look beyond the superficial harsh words and cold stares and truly care for his company—no matter what his present mood? And, since he is an evil being, what does that say for me if I deliberately seek out and take pleasure in his special brand of companionship?_

Once, she would have mulled over the details and made herself sick. However, this was not the case. Not this time. Now, she had comprehensible answers to these pressing, difficult, complicated questions that on another day would have rendered her a weeping girl-child.

_Naraku is no better and no worse than Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha surely has a withered blackness in his heart. He wanted to maul his brother in cold blood! As for Doctor Suikotsu, he was just a raving lunatic beneath his gentle, compassionate, and loving façade._

No, there was no certainty in the world anymore. No good. No evil. One could be a near saint and have a sinner's heart. Doctor Suikotsu sprung to mind.

_Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, the wolf demons…the villagers._

The villagers—mere humans that they were—were frauds. They allowed her family to live in our small dwelling by the sea for five entire years or more until one terrible night. Inconstant creatures.

_Nothing is written in stone. Except…_

_Naraku has nothing to gain from hurting me. He's shown me every possible nicety, and has never asked for anything in return. But, who's to say he won't turn against me as well?_

In a wobbly manner, she got to her feet—eyes raised heavenwards. The morning sunlight sparkled through the gaps of the tree branches, making the water mist shimmer like jewels.

_Jewels. Jewel shards._

It was then she got an epiphany. One of many.

_Naraku is solely interested in the Shikon jewel! If that captures his interest, he won't even consider harming me. _

Naturally, this led to another dilemma.

_What will take place when Naraku gains his ultimate desire? What of my immediate fate then?_

Life was a gamble. In essence, she would just have to wait and see.

_If life isn't perfect, why waste your existence looking for it?_

Blushing from her mistakes, she decided her next course of action.

_I will not be ostracized in another village. I will return to Naraku. My feelings for him have changed, but they have not been erased._

Tentatively shambling over to the strip of brown she glimpsed through the creaking, scraggly trees, Mizoshi began to move anew.

_I just hope I do not encounter either dog brother. Should they find me again, they would surely not make the same mistake twice of inadvertently letting me escape. _

Unfortunately, while she did not see the dog brothers, she saw others. Villagers of some sort were walking in congregated clusters. Two old women with bent spines were whispering to one another, a young boy youth treading behind them. Two joking men slapping each other on their immense shoulders. A lone girl fussing with her hair and murmuring to herself whilst carrying a basket. Perhaps there was something inside the basket she was talking to. Or perhaps not. Still, no one took notice of her.

Good. I suppose that not all villagers are as condescending as those that stink up Jari Village.

Thankful that she was now back on the main road, Mizoshi jaunted up the highway she now recognized. The mountain was somewhere beyond it.

_What _was _that village?_

She would never know, for she no longer cared. By sunset, her goal was in reach. Her _true_ goal. Altogether, she had been a day and a half away from this place.

_Will he be happy to see me? Hostile?_

Hoping against hope it wouldn't be the latter, Mizoshi rested a bit before tackling the barrier.

_I have to quit doing this. How many occasions have I passed this barrier in one week? Six? Eight? _

About ready to drop, she trudged up the wooden steps that exited onto the veranda that encircled Naraku's most secret chambers. The veranda was deserted. Silently, she crept across the polished boards to the entrance. The dark hanyou was somewhere within, and she had so much to tell him—matters she should have discussed with him days ago.

_I'm here. I'm here._

Racing along the hollow corridors, she had the inner intuition he was inside his own chambers.

_How typical of him._

Forcing herself to calm when the door came into view, she slid it open delicately.

_Should I have knocked?_

As it turned out, she should have. The dark hanyou's pale skin was the first image that burned into her brain amongst the inkiness of the interior. The spider scar mark flared proudly across his bare back, but was quickly covered with one elegant swoop as the kimono was replaced over his shoulders.

Numbness spread throughout her body.

_He's found someone else._

* * *

Author's Note: A Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha battle! Sort of. I always wanted to add one in there. I know some of the information Mizoshi recounted is twisted, but that's only her perception and what she was told. Also…cliffy! 


	89. My Creation

In desperation, Mizoshi felt her cheeks burn.

_How could he have found someone else in such a short period of time? Unless…Kagura!_

But, lo and behold, there was no trace of the scarlet-eyed woman in lavender. There wasn't anybody else in the room except her and him.

Now, Mizoshi's cheeks were flaming for another reason.

_I'm doubly a fool._

Naraku, sensing a presence, stiffly turned around to face her. His blood crimson eyes were dancing. A smirk had appeared. "Mizoshi. You are back."

She drew herself up to her full height. Something was wrong. "Yes, I am."

"Am I to be jubilant now?" he quite nearly purred. "Am I to welcome you with loving arms? The bird takes a risk reentering a web she cleanly tore with her impetuous wings." His eyes crackled with flames.

Involuntarily, her back hit the wall under his fierce gaze. "I _came_ back, Naraku."

"And what does that _mean_ exactly?" Threateningly, the dark hanyou was advancing on her.

"It means that I am staying. For good," she vowed.

However, her promise did not yield the desired effect.

"But, what does that mean?" Naraku repeated. Without mercy, his sinewy arms shot out and pinned her to the spot. She was trapped against the wall. "Well?" That maniacal gleam had remanifested in his red seeing orbs. "What does that _mean_?"

_He's crazy!_

"It means that I'll never leave again!" Mizoshi cried. "I…don't want to," she added lamely.

_Why did I ever come back?_

"What could have ever changed your mind?" he whispered harshly. "I thought I was too untrustworthy. Too dangerous. Is this dangerous enough for _you_?" Effortlessly, he pressed her tighter against the wall paneling. He was toying with her.

"Y-y-yes," she stammered out. "I know that you're upset--"

At once, he gave up the game. "You don't know me that well," he hissed.

Unceremoniously, he had released her. Had the wall not given her support, she would have inevitably slid downwards. Wary now, Mizoshi watched the hell demon Naraku had become stride back to his original position; dark trailing robes of bruise-purple dragging along the very same floor that would have obligingly caught her fall had she collided with it. Carefully, he scrutinized her with those violent eyes. She decided to speak before he in a faltering pitch.

"I…thought I knew you. I _want_ to know you." Her voice was gaining in strength.

He shook his head. "Pathetic creature," he murmured. "I could end your existence right now."

"Maybe you should!" she countered, her frozen fear melting away into a river of anger. "Everyone else wants to. The villagers, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, this Band of Seven…"

Swiftly, he cut her off. "You know of the Band of Seven? How?" he demanded heatedly.

"Bankotsu told me," Mizoshi responded truthfully. "Afterwards, I believe he was contemplating ending my existence, as you just pointed out."

"The journey was difficult?" The hell demon was gauging her.

"Yes." She was studying him as intently as he was examining her. His mood appeared to lightening. _Appeared_ to be.

"I know."

She took a step forward, peeling herself from the wall in the process. "You _knew_?"

"Yes. I saw that Sesshoumaru almost separated your head from your shoulders. Later, the hanyou showed up. You were extremely lucky to have escaped through the fissure that exploded the neighboring rocks." Naraku watched her imminent reaction with mixed amusement and outright arrogance.

"You saw?" The world was bending again. "How?" she suddenly blurted. "How did you see?"

"I have my own special means." That characteristic smirk she had once thought so attractive was quickly becoming unnerving.

"And you did nothing to--"

As usual, he cut across her words. "What was I to do? Make the situation worse? Send out my saimyoushou where my haven might be easily tracked? No, the risk was too high. So, I did neither. What's the matter? You are alive. You survived the confrontation. Isn't that right, _dearest _Mizoshi? Or, do you always need somebody stronger to save you?" His meaty hands had clenched into fists. He was on the border of snorting like a cornered boar.

"Of course not!" She was mildly offended. Not because she was being accused of a trait she did not possess, but precisely the opposite.

_I am perpetually helpless, aren't I?_

"You proved yourself!" He was showing his gleaming teeth now. "You scraped past without a scratch! You should be proud of your accomplishment and not have the audacity to blame me for not rescuing you for the fourth occurrence in a row." The statement was so final.

Tears were scorching her eyelids. "Do you hate me now?"

He laughed in answer. Actually laughed. At the abrasiveness and sheer volume of the disturbing sound, the screen door behind her hesitantly slid open.

"What's so funny? May be I included in on the joke?" an all-too familiar female voice intruded.

Mizoshi spun around where her golden eyes clashed with the wind witch's eyes of vermillion. She was leaning in the doorway, head cocked, eyes blazing. The lilac feather riding her tresses fluttered in a wide arc in her overt attempt to listen in. Immediately, those blazing ruby eyes fastened on her.

"Oh." The door slid shut as soon as the dark hanyou had shot her a murderous glare whereupon it was transferred to Mizoshi. Apparently, once Naraku's temper had been aroused, none were safe.

"Do you want me to leave, Naraku-sama?" She had automatically reverted to calling him that. It seemed like the best thing to do when an incensed spider was clicking his jaws.

"Call…_me_…by…my…_name_!" he drew out the command haltingly for emphasis.

She quieted. He was enraged. Anything she said would eventually be her undoing.

"Stupid wench," he muttered. "Why do you stay? Why do I _want_ you to stay?"

Her lips moved before her brain could process them. "Because I feel safe here. This is one of the few places where I did not have to worry about my welfare and…"

She stopped.

_I'm lying. I was and am still worried about the wind witch and her pale pink fan, the soul-stealing mirror, and even the master himself. Weeks ago, I was miserable. Until…_

"How cute." Naraku had averted his gaze with evident disgust. As if staving off a chill, he crossed his arms over his chest and began to pace. "I can see your falsehoods. If this was a haven, why did you ever leave? You should put more thought into your poorly crafted lies. I am starting to lose my patience."

_Such a logical mind. So complicated and incomprehensible. Too wily for me._

"It wasn't so much the place," she hastily corrected herself, "it was _you_."

This declaration rooted the dark hanyou to the floor. Regardless of this abrupt change, she continued.

"Constantly, I feared an attack launched by your incarnations, but I knew that you would never let that happen. In fact, I felt the safest I ever felt in your domain when you slept by my side." Unlike before, these words actually were true.

"You bring my incarnations into this?" His red eyes were unflinching and hard. The softness of her speech made no impression on them whatsoever.

Slowly, she was being deflated.

_I can't reason with Naraku. Anything I say is just used against me. I'm just getting myself deeper and deeper in the poisonous miasma that is his nature…_

It was then she realized just how precarious her situation was. How precarious her situation always had been, but she'd just been too blind to see it.

_I was silent before. I was a little bird in a gilded cage that cheeped only when commanded. Now, that I'm flying, the spider can't handle that. The arachnid has realized that I am no longer a "castle pet" to him._

_How_ will _he handle this?_

As if on cue, he began to vocalize his musings out loud. "I've watched you, Mizoshi. Watched what you have become. At first, I knew a simpering lost little girl with dirt in her hair. She was obedient and naïve. She came to my castle and provided me with amusement, or rather, a new territory to conquer." His lips curved seductively.

More anger was brimming.

_I'm an object to him? A new toy that is played with, broken, and thrown aside?_

But, the crimson-eyed demon wasn't finished. Not by far. "Now, under my very eyes, you have matured into an inquisitive, adventurous, often-times disturbing woman."

A pause.

"And, I did it. I did it all," he uttered mostly to himself while those penetrating eyes glazed over dreamily.

Mizoshi was about to open her mouth to protest, but he interrupted. As usual.

"I awakened your power with my touch. I trained you to channel that power of flame properly. Indeed, you are my _creation_. You may not be born of my flesh, but you have been directly reared by me." Obscenely, those vermillion eyes were searching her swaying form.

_I'm going to faint. Is that…pride in his eyes?_

He was till speaking. "It was _my_ doing," he said softly. "_I_ created what you are now. Don't you see that, Mizoshi?" A wide was taking hold of the dark hanyou's mouth. He looked victorious. Accomplished. Almost as when he held the still incomplete Shikon jewel in his long fingers.

_Is this sudden change of demeanor a good thing?_

"Naraku," she tried. "I don't--"

He broke into her dialogue yet again. "And, even now as you stand here, you want to be with me. Such loyalty. How beautiful."

_I need that wall again. Something to support me. It's too much…_

When Mizoshi had walked into this muted chamber that smelled of ancient dust and moldering finery; the dark hanyou—soon to be dark youkai—had been enraged. It had only been minutes when she had been expecting her own demise so great had been Naraku's irrational temper. Now, his features were glowing with so much adoration and personal accomplishment that a nervous smile tugged at her lips as well.

_Let me back up just a little…_

"Don't be shy, Mizoshi."

As it turned out, she needn't have worried about toppling over. Not when his cold arms were around her waist.

"You're freezing," he noted.

"It's winter," she croaked in an apologetic tone.

"You shouldn't have left."

The argument was over. Naraku himself had ended it with no input of hers that had impacted it. Any of her differing opinions would be cast aside—along with she herself if she persisted.

_More likely physically case aside over the mountain's edge._

In Naraku's soft-as-silk embrace, she was once more rendered a love-struck idiot. All of her previous grievances were forgotten. Not that she had any in the first place. After all, he had attacked her.

_Why did I ever leave?_

Then, whilst enclosed in his web-like appendages, she remembered one previous grievance. One major grievance. The one that had spurred her into defiance against Naraku and his entire household.

_I feel his heartbeat now. Right against my chest. His human heartbeat that defines him as a hanyou. Will I be in this seemingly tender embrace when he is a youkai?_

"I know," she replied belatedly. "I shouldn't have left."

_Will Naraku turn against me with no heart beating in his chest? With that too, I'll just have to wait and see. Who said that a relationship with a dark demon lord would be perfect?_

However, what he said next tore her newfound veil of security to shreds. "Unfortunately, you may have to leave again." He sighed heavily. This too reverberated inside his chest.

Cautiously, she pillowed her head on his shoulder. "Why?" she asked sleepily. However, she wasn't as tired as she let on. No. She was alert to anything that concerned her wellbeing.

_What is his meaning now?_

_This relationship is going to be tiring…_

"For your protection. Soon—mere days even—this mountain may crumble into dust. I fear unwelcome company may be approaching. Three of the Band of Seven remain. When the last one dies…" Purposefully, he let the sentence hang in the damp air.

"Naraku?"

"Hmm?" He still had not let go of her.

"What were you doing when I first entered?"

"Beholding something that I will not see again for as long as I live. The scar on my back is directly connected to my painfully human heart, you see."

This worked out. Not even bothering pursuing the matter, Mizoshi made another inquiry about a suspicion she had been harboring for a while now.

"Naraku?"

"What?" His hand was running up and down her back. He wasn't quite peeved yet…

"What is keeping the Band of Seven alive?"

"Figure it out," he replied harshly right before his lips crushed hers. He had grown tired of talking, and so had she.

_Wonderful._

Once more being led to the sleeping mattress she knew so well by now; Mizoshi was left vulnerable to the sensations that Naraku and Naraku alone could cause. Somehow, their full-blown argument that had nearly come to blows or worse had pleasantly transformed into this.

Rolling, tugging, and gasping--Mizoshi soon found herself clinging onto Naraku's well-made shoulders for some sense of equilibrium afterwards. So. Her sagely mother was correct. There was a hair-thin line between passion and anger.

Limbs now in repose, Naraku carefully traced patterns on her bare back as if trying to sketch a picture there. He continued this until light snoring was heard and the hand lay still. Slightly teary-eyed, she gazed down at both her greatest love and her greatest danger.

Snuggling against him, she too closed her eyes. But, this darkness did nothing to cease the flow of her thoughts. Not right away.

_Jewel shards. The jewel shards are keeping the Band of Seven alive. _

She yawned.

_And, Naraku now considers me as important as those jewel shards._

Still, while this development had been welcome, what would it entail?

_Must I be perfect now? Pristine? Exactly how he wants me to act? It's pretty hard to love someone for who they really are when you just think them a reflection of yourself or some artificially created mold._

They would work it out. They always would. They would have to.

She was still gazing at him. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his flawless pale skin and sinfully soft trailing tresses of deepest evening black. While he slumbered, she idly threaded her tapered fingers through them, just as she had on other nights of pure bliss.

_He considers me his creation?_

A cold wind blew. She could feel the draft, even beneath the twisted silken sheets. It was going to be a cold night. An exceptionally cold night.

Ignoring the whistling and groaning of the castle, she rested her cheek on his chest. He didn't even stir. Naraku had fallen into a deep sleep. His steady breathing lifted her cheek higher and higher.

_Why was he so tired? Didn't he sleep while I was gone?_

Speaking of which, she herself was feeling sleepy now.

Gratefully entering the globe of shadowy unconsciousness with Naraku by her side, Mizoshi prepared herself for another day.

* * *

Author's Note: Some girls are just loyal to a fault, although, I consider this part of Mizoshi's charm. Anyhoo, Naraku's new form should be showing up in two or so chapters. This chapter was entirely devoted to Naraku and Mizoshi. There will be no more appearances of the Band of Seven. 


	90. The Unexpected

Mizoshi's consciousness returned pleasantly.

_Ah, the morning light._

A smile coaxed her lips.

_Matters between Naraku and I are settled. Our quarrel is over. Now, I can focus on…_

"I saw that. I know you're awake," a heavy voice grumbled.

…_Kagura._

Without further delay, her eyelids popped open whereupon she saw the wind demoness herself occupying a space of floorboards that was a considerable distance away from the bedding itself. It was as if she was afraid of catching some disease. In fact, the entire room seemed to disagree with the scarlet-eyed demoness.

_It is her master's chamber, after all._

"You slept well?" A raven eyebrow flew upwards.

She no longer hid it. "Yes. Immensely well." Mizoshi would've sighed at the memory.

Kagura muttered something under her breath, but thankfully Mizoshi couldn't make it out. Reluctantly, she took a few dainty steps forward as if the floor had turned into hot coals.

_What is she doing her? Did Naraku send her?_

"I heard you fighting last night," the woman in lavender commented. "I feared I would find you less than alive this morning. But, instead I discover this."

"Naraku is a complicated being." Mizoshi was watching Kagura warily for any form of physical or verbal attack, but it appeared that all the wind sorceress wanted to do was chat. And pry.

"I know. I know better than anyone." She looked right into her eyes.

"Where is he? Where's Naraku?"

The demoness stopped pacing. "Somewhere." Her blank expression did not change. No smirk curled those polished lips.

"You're plotting something." Mizoshi spoke these words unthinkingly, and it was the wrong thing to utter.

Kagura's head snapped up, and her red eyes held their old fire. "I'm plotting something? No, hanyou, _he_ is plotting something. _Soon_."

"What do you mean?" She pulled the covers closer to her chin as if warding off a long anticipated monster.

"Let's just say that Naraku may go through a significant transformation. The barrier is changing. It won't be long until we receive unexpected visitors. Kohaku has already fled. Naraku always sends him away before something detrimental is to occur " The wind witch glowered down at her.

Mizoshi was growing frightened. "What do we do?"

The demoness laughed. It was a laugh of both derision and bitterness.

"It's not funny!" Mizoshi would have risen to her feet, but her kimono was currently in an inconvenient place.

"'What do we do?'" Kagura mimicked nastily. "What we always do, hanyou—await orders. Of course, Naraku is most concerned with saving his own skin. We'll be the last to know."

"I have to see Naraku." Mizoshi's voice was becoming anxiety-ridden.

_How can he do this right now? After our reconciliation?_

More distressing was the thought of facing the two ferocious dog brothers again.

_I barely escaped yesterday._

The wind witch glared at her peevishly. "Find himself yourself, hanyou." With that, she disappeared through the door.

_I have to get going. Who knows what will happen if I wait here?_

Furiously throwing on her kimono, she fumbled with the tie as she regained her footing. No sooner was she dressed was she propelling herself into the corridor itself. Kagura was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the dark hanyou.

_This place is still too massive._

Suddenly forming a thought, or rather a dim suspicion, Mizoshi walked calmly enough onto the veranda. And, right there he was. Plotting. But, he was not alone.

Gazing almost lovingly at his palm, Naraku stroked his pet's bristly black hair. Kuro hissed in content. Cautiously approaching this seemingly innocent display of affection, she hesitantly called out to him.

"Naraku?"

His crimson eyes met hers instantly. "Ah, Mizoshi. I was hoping to meet you here."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Return to your web, little one." He was talking to the spider.

Transfixed at this communication, she watched in amazement as the spider jumped to the floor and immediately started to crawl. Faster than she dreamed possible, Kuro moved like a dark liquid stain running down the adjacent hallway

_Shouldn't the impact have killed it?_

But, then again, Kuro was no ordinary spider. Just as Naraku was no ordinary man.

"Now, Mizoshi." He had returned to an almost business-like tone. "What can I help you with?"

"Kagura said…" As soon as the words left her mouth, she instantaneously regretted them.

"Oh? What did Kagura say?" His eyes were burning now.

"That the barrier was weakening," she replied in a rush. "If this barrier is gone, what does that mean?"

"It means that I am about to increase tremendously in power," he answered wryly. Carelessly.

"Naraku…" her voice wavered.

_I'm frightened. Just when everything is turning out right…_

"Scared, Mizoshi?" He looped his familiar around her waist. "Don't be," he purred. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." Amusement tinged his comforting words.

"But, you nearly died last time!" she blurted out. "What will you do?"

"Are you suggesting that my power is inadequate?" Danger was lurking beneath his deceptively calm expression.

She realized her blunder. "No!" she exclaimed. "I'm merely worried about you."

"Hmm." He frowned. "And worried about yourself as well."

Naraku, I didn't…" she started helplessly.

He chuckled. "It doesn't matter. I know you're true, dearest Mizoshi. Never fear—you shall be provided for. You won't be separated from me that easily."

His reassuring tone should've helped, but it did not. Not when the dark hanyou was sizing her up as if she was a meal in his web.

However, he was not finished. "Unfortunately, Mizoshi, I must leave you now."

Her mouth hung open. "W-w-hat?"

"I've prepared for several long weeks. Now is the time when my transformation goes into effect." A marble smile creased his perfect features.

She decided not even to argue. It was going to happen.

"Kagura will take care of you when it is necessary. I'll make sure of it," he added before she could even reply in protest.

_Kagura? Take care of me?_

"Now, if you don't mind, I must retreat. My guests will surely need some company, and I best make sure that I'm in the proper position to receive them."

His lips curved into a playful smirk before they hurtled into her own. Unthinkingly, she kissed him back.

"Do not worry, Mizoshi. All will turn out well."

One second, he was there. A second later, he had melted into the darkness—moving away to some small alcove where he could dine on new prey and molt into a stronger form. Just like the arachnid he was.

Her sense of trepidation rising, Mizoshi meandered on the veranda.

_Well, at least I'll get off this mountain. We'll all get off in this mountain in a flurry of smoke. _

No doubt there would be fighting. A lot of fighting.

_I suppose I'll be with Kagura again? _

She was alone. Supposedly, Kohaku had fled. Naraku was gone. That just left the wind witch with her lethal pink fan and the ghostly little girl with her soul-stealing mirror.

It suddenly occurred to her that she should've trained herself better. What if she needed to tap into her power of flame in the shadow of an instant? Not that it would do much good against the dog brothers.

In the end, she returned to the castle's dim interior. She guessed she'd better start cultivating a "friendly" relationship if she and the demoness were to be together. But, lo and behold, it appeared that the wind sorceress herself was keeping herself hidden. With nothing else to do, Mizoshi stepped over the threshold to her own chamber and went to her special corner.

_Still undisturbed._

Here, concealed beneath a stack of old parchments were new parchments and the art supplies themselves.

_I wish I had some colored paints, but this black ink will have to do. _

Completely engrossed in her work, the hours just flew by. Her drawing became more frantic as the hunger in her stomach deepened.

_I have forgotten how much I loved to do this. Thankfully, my brother Ken hasn't hardened me against it._

Alarmed that her thoughts turned to her estranged brother who wouldn't even recognize his demonic blood and had resorted to masking his deformities with abnormally long sleeves; Mizoshi resolutely dipped her brush in more ink to add more detail to her creation. It wasn't more than a minute until more rumbling distracted her.

_I think I should eat._

Packing away the supplies and unfinished sketch; Mizoshi threaded her path through the open doors and into the eerily silent corridor. Quietly, she padded her way to her food stores. And, they were her food stores. Save for Kohaku, no one ever ate. Even Naraku had given up his habitual cups of tea.

Preparing some rice with some kind of meat, she allowed her food to cook whilst listening to the sharp winter wind moan and whistle through the cracks of the structure. Unprecedented quiet reigned. The sound of boiling water was deafening.

Once she had situated herself with her meal, then the distressing noises started. Confusedly—her chopsticks raised to her mouth—she listened to what sounded like shouts and growls coupled with a horrible creaking. It was as if wood was breaking.

_They're here._

Hurriedly scraping what she could into her stomach, she cleaned her bowls. As it turned out, Mizoshi might very well need her strength tonight.

The noises had finally stopped, but something was still wrong. Frowning, she began to gather her mean belongings.

_Food…warmer clothes…my drawings of course…_

She was in her room when it happened.

"Hanyou." Kagura's tone was cold. Colder than snow.

"Yes, Kagura." It was not a question. She understood the predicament, but the wind witch believed otherwise.

She jumped on her. "Must I chase you all over this castle?" Kagura literally shrieked. "They're here!"

"I'll leave immediately." Mizoshi faced the peeved incarnation.

"Leave and not fight? How typical." Her lacquered lips pulled into a challenging smirk.

Mizoshi was flabbergasted. "You wish me to fight? I suppose I could if you need—

"No, I do not need help!" the woman in lavender exploded. "I'm to protect you. Not to mention save myself," she murmured half in thought.

"Kagura?"

Her head snapped up. "Oh. Right."

No sooner had she spoken, the demoness made her move--leaving Mizoshi with the unkind choice of either running to safety or being left behind. Marching after the wind sorceress's long strides, it wasn't surprising when she found herself on the open veranda. Dusk was coating the sky a slate gray and the light was growing poor. In a moment of awkward hesitation, Mizoshi stood and waited. The mountain mist was thick in the air. The demoness mumbling incoherently at her side, Mizoshi turned her head when she heard a strong blast of air. Unsurprisingly, there was the wind witch's elongated flying feather. Making no pointless inquiries, she got on without being expressly told to do so. In truth, Mizoshi was getting used to this.

_I stay in a place for a couple of weeks to a couple of years, and then, I leave without a trace. The same outcome over and over again._

Giving into the situation and spreading out on the sturdy down of the fantastical feather, Mizoshi watched sullenly as Kagura stepped on the enchanted thing. Immediately, the feather departed the manor grounds when its mistress was aboard.

The two women did not speak as the feather sped across the cloudy sky to some unknown destination. Kagura focused her scarlet eyes intently ahead of her to steer, but that was all. Relaxing in spite of the company she was with, Mizoshi did her best not to look down at the rushing landscape below.

Minutes passed—perhaps an hour or more. All of a sudden, the downy plume began to descend. Mizoshi could guess that the barrier must be completely destroyed if Kagura, a youkai, could get past.

_What is going on there? _

"Here," Kagura said stiffly as the feather touched the grass. "I'll come get you when the time is right, or rather, Naraku will. Don't do anything stupid. He'll never surrender you. He never surrenders anyone he encases in his web." At this, her eyes blazed hotly. "I suggest you run far if you wish to escape his heartless form."

Taking the initiative to get off the magnificent flying feather, Kagura was up in the air as soon as she cleared it with her foot. Mizoshi's gaze was fixed on the diminishing shape that was the wind sorceress and her primary method of transportation until they disappeared.

_Now, what am I to do?_

Feeling immensely glad she had taken what she could when she did, Mizoshi walked down the road. Naraku had promised this might happen again.

_I need to find a shelter. I need to keep myself sane to keep myself from worrying about the dark hanyou and his affairs!_

_He'll be fine won't he?_

The dirt road wound through the wooded area with ease. She followed it with dread.

_Why did Kagura drop me off in the forest? What if an overzealous demon gets me?_

There would be little chance of finding a convenient rocky enclosure like before, and she wasn't going to enter the woods if she could help it. Bad things always happened in the woods.

_Except for Naraku rescuing me. That wasn't bad._

With not even the tiniest speak of starlight to accompany her, Mizoshi hurried up the road. As it turned out, she didn't have to travel far this time to find appropriate shelter.

_It's a storage shed._

Sure enough, the slim outline of a warped wooden building stood guard at the edge of a blackened field.

_Perfect._

With the sheer good fortune of finding it unlocked, Mizoshi hastily glanced over its interior. There, in the corners, she could make out farming tools. The bottom of the shed was covered in old straw and ripped reed mats.

_It won't be comfortable, but at least it's suitable._

Placing down her belongings, Mizoshi too ushered herself inside after them. Unfurling the silken blanket she had taken from her own bedding; she wrapped it around her shivering frame to guard against the chill.

_The fire can wait. Besides, some restless member of the village could easily see a fire._

And indeed there was a village. There would have to be. No one would simply build a storage shed in the middle of nowhere.

_I'll inspect the village later. Maybe. As long as I avert my eyes…_

Leaving the door open a crack so that she wouldn't be totally swallowed by blackness, Mizoshi yawned and allowed her head to lean back against the wall. Her eyelids fluttered closed.

_It's been an exciting day. I don't want to see two exciting days._

However, the gods did not hear her prayers.

At first morning light, a pair of voice awoke her. One was strange, and the other was disturbingly familiar.

_It can't be…_

"…the wedding will be in April. I'm so excited!" that disturbingly familiar voice cried in exuberance.

"Yer a lucky man, Ken. Kita will be a beautiful bride," the strange voice commented wistfully.

_My brother Ken is here..._

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter took a lot longer to write. In the next chapter, there will be an appearance of Naraku's new form. Also, Ken has returned! 


	91. Deceptions

The boys were still speaking.

"So, how are ya finding Bara village?"

"Well enough." Mizoshi was could tell Ken was frowning. She knew what that low tone meant. "But, I wish we could've came here on better circumstances."

"Ah, Kita's grandfather is bad, is he?"

"Yes. He will be at peace soon." Her brother's voice brightened. "Still, after we tend to him and make his final days comfortable; Kita and I can return to Jari Village and be wed."

"A sad thing." The other boy's voice sounded closer now.

A pause. Then…

"Speaking of which, weren't you left an orphan?"

She gasped. Fortunately, no one heard the slight sound.

"Yes." Ken was back to being gloomy. "My mother and younger brother were killed by demons."

_They weren't demons! _

"Oh." The nameless stranger sounded embarrassed.

_Mother and younger brother? What about me? Ken's not totally alone…_

Even she had to consider the irony that Ken's sole living relation was hiding only a couple of yards away.

The subject was changed. "Ken, why do ya wear such long sleeves? They're near dragging on the ground!"

"It is because of the winter chill!" Ken exclaimed a bit too defensively.

The other boy was taken aback. "Well, I certainly hope ya don't wear 'em that long in the summer!"

_Yes, brother. What will you do when the hot summer arrives?_

Furtively, Mizoshi sought to grab a peek of her brother through the crack in the shed, but at the last moment decided not to risk it. For Ken, it was not worth it.

_What if they glimpse a flash of golden eye?_

"So, Shiro, what is in that shed?"

Dots exploded in front of her vision.

_What is he doing? Did he see me?_

Shiro's voice was exceedingly nonchalant. "Farming tools."

"Hmm." She could just feel her brother craning his neck to get a better look at it. Then, there was the crunching of approaching footsteps.

_Why? Why is he coming in here?_

He was now precious feet away, and she had to think of something. Quickly.

Mustering her will, she sealed her eyelids and shut and focused her mind.

_Get me out of here._

She was moving away now—shifting through space itself. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in some tall grass that bordered the shed itself.

_If only Ken could see what I can do now…_

Predictably, the door creaked open. There was some shuffling. Mizoshi crouched lower in the pale gold straw-like grasses.

"Shiro…what is this doing here?"

"Oh…oh my! What finery!" Her brother's companion was clearly impressed.

"Why would anyone leave such a manner of blanket behind?" Ken demanded. "This white silk is so smooth."

She blanched.

_I forgot to remove the evidence that I was in there._

"What should we do with it?" Shiro asked anxiously.

"Take it." She could almost hear her brother shrugging. "Someone obviously abandoned it here."

"Yes. All right then." Shiro sounded dubious.

Ken was speaking again. "It will make a suitable gift for Kita."

Unbidden, envy rode her heart.

_Kita. It always was about Kita. She clouded my brother's thoughts—and still is._

"As a…wedding present?" The villager's voice rose conspiratorially.

"Of course!" Ken laughed. Shrilly.

_He's so happy. But, should Kita ever uncover the truth under that blanket… _

"Now, Ken, let us return to the village. Kita will be expecting us."

There was silence at first.

"Yes. Let us go." Her brother sounded almost reluctant to leave.

He probably wants to explore some more and find out exactly who left that blanket.

At last, they were gone. The barren field stood silent once more. Leaving behind a distressed phoenix hanyou.

_That was close. Much too close._

She waited in the swaying grasses until she was sure it was just the gentle noise of nature that surrounded her. Then, slowly, she crept out to confirm that they were really gone. Tentatively, she edged to the shed and pulled open the door. Her eyes landed on something that caused her great relief.

_Thankfully, he hasn't seen the food stores. That would've really aroused his suspicions._

Her basket of food was wedged in the same inky black corner where she'd left it. Only the stark white blanket had been left in the open.

_I'll make do._

Scrambling for her belongings before anyone else got the urge to go for a walk, Mizoshi carefully closed the shed door and left her temporary home behind her for good.

_Back to the forest…_

Retreating to the woods, Mizoshi walked a mile or so before stopping to sit on a lopsided log wedged between several large stones. There, she began breaking dry twigs for a fire.

_Just my luck. Just my luck…_

Her brother was still alive and well. And not only that. Indeed, he was perfectly well, happy, and content because he had "hid" his deformities.

_Was that my problem? Did I embrace my demonic blood too readily? Was I too…abnormal?_

Still, she already knew the answer. In anger, she tore the next branch into splintery shreds.

No, he is not right in playing this charade! Even Kita has a right to know. Just because Ken's demonic features are not so readily seen doesn't mean he has to deny his heritage.

The news had shocked her. Surprised her. Now, she was forced to accept it.

_Ken will soon be a husband. Poor Kita._

A steady flame crackling, Mizoshi decided to eat. It would be advantageous to use the clump of fire for both cooking and heating.

_Ken…_

Halfway through her meal; Mizoshi thoughts took on a new form.

_This is idiotic. Why should I be threatened by Ken? Just because he set the entirety of Jari Village on me doesn't mean he shouldn't be joyously married._

Satisfied, she chewed up another bite.

_Still…isn't Kita a little young to be married? She's barely thirteen!_

Hastily, she took another bite of meat—larger than the first. Mizoshi was seventeen going on eighteen, and she herself had no husband to call her own. She had nothing to ridicule in her position.

_But, wait. I have Naraku. He's almost like a husband…right?_

No. _Not quite._

Mizoshi could not mask the ugly truth. The dark hanyou would never truly be hers. No. Naraku belonged to Naraku. And, as always, his deepest desires would always rule him the most.

_And yet, I am one of those desires…_

Tired of mindless musings, Mizoshi finished up her breakfast and cleaned her tracks so none would ever realize a stranded hanyou girl that was connected to quite possibly the most infamous demon in the country had even breathed here.

_No more sad thoughts. I am sure that Naraku has emerged from the mountain victorious and will be perfectly exuberant to receive me. _

This precious jewel of a thought comforting her; Mizoshi skirted over more dead grasses and clambered up the slow incline of a hill. The sun was rising higher and the birds were braving the cold to chirp their pretty songs.

Mizoshi kept walking—retracing her steps in the exact same area. _Waiting._

At around nightfall—just when she was to nod off—it happened. The stars winked and flashed like melting ice while a snowy sliver of a winter moon rose. A _whoosh_ of air whipped around her shaking shoulders and then there was the keen sensation of sharp scarlet eyes watching her.

"Hanyou," that voice began, "you have made no such effort to run or hide yourself. So, I can only presume that you wish to return with me?"

"Yes." She turned around to face the wind sorceress.

_She's come. That means…_

Slowly—anxiety tightening her limbs—Mizoshi gathered her belongings and stumbled towards the waiting feather. Still, she couldn't resist asking a small question. With trepidation, she searched Kagura's face.

"Is he…?"

"Come and see," the incarnation returned with a red-lipped sneer.

* * *

Naraku reclined in the crevice-dark side chamber. While the spider stretched out his new legs, the bird happened to bob into the room. Her yellow eyes passed over him with an intoxicating mix of fear, awe, and hope.

_Let's see if I can pay homage to all three…_

"Mizoshi, do me the tremendous honor of providing me with your company for a few minutes."

A bit tensely, the phoenix maiden padded over to him and fluttered easily into his waiting arms.

She's scared of my new form. She'll never admit it, but she is. I can even feel her escalating heartbeat beneath her clothing.

"See, Mizoshi? All is well. You're alive and I'm alive. How fortunate for both of us."

"Yes, Naraku. I'm so happy…"  
He chuckled deep in his throat. "You don't sound so happy."

"But, I am," she protested. "I'm very pleased to see you alive and finally whole."

He reflected on that. "Still, I'm not completely whole," he murmured. Idly, he noticed how Mizoshi was cringing away from his "extra appendages."

_She'll adapt to me. _

She understood his insinuation. "Yes. The last shard of the Shikon Jewel."

"I will not rest until I find it," he hissed over the top of her raven-dark hair. "You know just how obsessive I can be."

"That I do," she replied.

He chuckled again. Lower than before.

_So honest. So responsive…_

Everything was back on track again. He had recovered near all of the scared jewel shards except for one sole remaining splinter.

_There's always one…_

So far, Naraku was winning. Indeed, even that offending human heart was removed.

_Although, not destroyed. Is that why Mizoshi is in my arms right now?_

Truthfully, she needn't have worried about the absence of his heart. No. Instead, she was worried about another trivial feature—his appearance.

_In my opinion, I've never looked better. Finally, I can throw away off the extravagant nobleman disguise and now can be _seen _as I want my enemies to _see _me. _

However, this had severely impaired Mizoshi's perception of romance.

_I suppose it's inevitable. Surely, I just wasn't another handsome face to Mizoshi's golden eyes?_

"Do you like my new home? Tell me the truth, Mizoshi."

"It's wonderful," she whispered into her shoulder.

Lying again… 

But, he would overlook it. He would give the bird some time to nestle into her new nest. Then, the spider would be unconditionally accepted.

Or else.

"You seem so sad, Mizoshi." Naraku dropped his voice purposefully. "What is the matter?"

The answer was not forthcoming. Finally…

"It's…my brother." She nearly sounded embarrassed at the subject matter itself.

Naraku was authentically taken aback. "Your brother? Did he attack you?" He kept his voice relaxed and easy.

"No. He's getting married. I heard it when I was in hiding around a local village before Kagura came to collect me."

The dark soon-to-be youkai was getting bored, yet he did not show it. "This news does not sit well with you?"

"No. It does not."

His eyes began to roam her vulnerable form. "May I ask why?"

"My disagreement is more for the new wife than my brother," Mizoshi said a little bit too tartly. "He's overbearing, simpleminded, and obsessively critical."

"He's out of your existence. He's over." The dark soon-to-be youkai was straining.

_If this was anyone else…_

Her voice reached his ears. " I know. But, he'll always be my brother." She sounded so wistful.

He grimaced. This was painful to hear.

Mizoshi still has too much human feeling. Human pangs and grievances. Sometimes, I despise that. She has me. She desired me. What else is lacking?

"Thanks for listening, Naraku." Her voice was languid. Spent.

He growled inaudibly--hands curling into cruel claws around her heedless body.

_She treats me like a mere human. How insulting. Our relationship is more than that._

Soon, a gentle snoring was heard. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He smirked at the sentimentality of it.

_How touching. _

It was the ultimate trust. To leave yourself so unguarded. So defenseless.

Picking her up, he walked her over to a nearby futon and deposited her on its cushions. Perhaps she would be so good as to have him join her later on.

_But, she won't. She's only recently entered my arms this evening… _

He'd never forget the utter expression of shock and horror that had crossed her face when she had first beheld him. _Never_ forget.

_I hope she puts aside her silly girlish fears. Which is what they are._

Resentfully, he moved away from her and walked out into the corridor, and had the fortunate happening of running into his second incarnation.

_Kagura. _

Stiffly, she shuffled towards him; scarlet eyes hatefully meeting his own eyes of red.

_I've taken away the last measure of her independence._

Indeed, his disobedient youkai daughter was not alone. She rarely was. In her arms was a conspicuous white bundle. It remained still as if inanimate, but he knew better.

"Kagura. It's so good to see you."

"What do you want?" Her voice was weary. "I have to take care of this…_thing_…I've been confined to this castle for _ages_…"

"Kagura, I have an assignment for you."

Another one? Surely you jest." Her tone was acidic.

He smirked. "This isn't another caretaking duty. In fact, I think you'll enjoy it."

"What is it?" Her mouth remained fixed in an impassive line, but her eyes gave her away. They flickered in anticipation. In optimism.

_That's what I like about her. Always hoping. Always disappointed. _

"You are going to find the last Shikon Jewel shard." His eyes switched to the bundle she carried.

She blinked her eyes curiously. "How?"

"You'll love it," he promised her.

"What does it entail?"

"It entails the nearest village by five miles and their rather expansive temple." He kept his timbre dark and mysterious. Presentation was everything.

Nothing makes me gladder than reflecting on my meticulously planned plots. These are matters I cannot even discuss with Mizoshi. Only my incarnations really know what the master wants and what the master is like. It's been so long since I've felt this way…

"Temple?" the youkai gasped. "Have you finally lost it? The monks there have spiritual powers!" Her ruby eyes widened.

He stepped closer so that he was right in her face.

"And that's what I _want_."

Shivering, Kagura backed towards the wall.

Now that he had effectively put her in her place, he continued. "Let us discuss this further. In _detail_."

"Yes, Naraku." She nodded her head uncertainty.

Leaving the oblivious Mizoshi behind, Naraku disappeared with the wind demoness.

* * *

Author's Note: Ken will not be shown again. At least not physically. Also, I finally did a Naraku POV! Mizoshi's POV will be introduced in the beginning of the next chapter. This story has only two chapters left and there will be a big twist! 


	92. Ashes

Mizoshi awoke with a gasp.

_Another nightmare. How surprising._

Something was coming. Something bad. Something that she was going to do.

_The village burning…the people screaming…myself laughing at the carnage…my inner phoenix screeching in approval…_

She had not told Naraku. If she told Naraku, then she would have to tell him the nightmares had begun around the time when she had seen his new "superior" form.

_I'm nervous of course. It's just sheer anxiety. It's been hard these past two weeks adjusting to a new home and a new Naraku…_

Ever since Ken's reappearance, something indefinable had changed in her life. It was if this "life" she had been thrust into--this life she had chosen for herself—was no longer valid. Ken was getting married, Ken was moving forward, and she was not.

_I'm a fixture now. An inanimate object…_

_Stop it, Mizoshi!_

With some unknown fear tugging at her heart, she ran ink-stained fingers through her sweaty hair. On the floor was her newest creation, though so far, it was mostly blank and gave the impression of an uninspired mind. Two globes circled each other over a towering mountain peak. One globe was to be…something.

_Whatever should I draw_?

Mizoshi had the irrational dilemma if it should be a daytime picture or a nighttime picture. It certainly couldn't be both. Through the dim candlelight, those two white circles gazed at her like two big solemn eyes.

_Complete me._

She blinked her eyes.

_I need more sleep._

But, she couldn't sleep. All she could do was sit and wonder how exactly she had transformed from a self-assured maiden to a young woman with constant insecurity.

Mizoshi reclined back on the sleeping mattress and closed her eyes. Naraku had left her abed.

_Naraku…_

Nothing had prepared her for the sight that had awaited her when Kagura brought her back home. She knew he would change, but she didn't realize how _much_.

He was taller when she first beheld him. This was not surprising. Not when his feet were floating above the floor. His rich undulating waves of pitch hair tumbled down his spiked, curved, lethal appendages that were attached to his shoulders. He was literally _encased_ in armor. A high-collared haori of true blue blended with subtler stripes of the same shade framed more spiked and plated armor. A blinding yellow sash kept this monstrosity attached to his heavy frame. Navy hakama sheathed his legs while pulsing green tentacles splayed out behind them. He was both horrible and awesome to look at.

_Where's the man I first fell in love in with?_

It became clear enough that she did not wish to embrace him. This of course amused him. Her hesitation and anxiety was a heady elixir for him.

_He's worse than ever now._

Still, he made no move to harm her. She was dismissed with the gift of keeping her head. While his heart indeed appeared to have fled from his very body, he was indifferent to the possibility of eliminating her. She was no threat. A bird perhaps that had chosen to nest in a small alcove that not so much as twittered to alert others of its presence.

The mountain was gone. Exploded. Thanks to the battle of wills that had clashed there with various participants. It had been quite a fight. A fight without a casualty.

_But…did I really want somebody to die?_

The Band of Seven was dead though. Bankotsu, the leader, had breathed his last with his shikon shard-imbedded throat.

_That means Doctor Suikotsu…_

She would not think of him. There was nothing to think about.

Naraku had told her the story of what had transpired there so often that she expected she could recite it from memory. His boastful tone caressed her ears in the impenetrable darkness.

He had started to scare her. Not intentionally—never intentionally--, but nonetheless, when he wanted to see her, he seemed to miraculously materialize from the darkness itself. That was his element—darkness. Night. The abyss.

_And I'm fire. A light that is burning lower and lower._

She groaned and turned over again.

_I should go back to sleep._

Still, her unconsciousness would not protect her from the truth: she needed to find Naraku.

_He already knows my thoughts. Maybe I should tell him in person what I feel. Besides, I don't want to be alone right now…_

Unsteadily, her feet touched the ground. Her powder blue yukata trailing behind her, Mizoshi wafted akin to a ghost through the hollow corridor that smelled of damp earth and rot.

I didn't even ask him about how he acquired this new dwelling. It's not the same structure.

"I resent what I'm put through around here!" a familiar voice cried.

She resisted the impulse to roll her eyes.

_Kagura._

Though she did not want to admit it to herself, Mizoshi was starting to feel sympathy for the snippy wind witch. Naraku had not let up on her for one minute. In fact, she didn't have one minute to herself anymore due to the fact that she was never spotted without a creamy white bundle in her arms. A white bundle with a penetrating wrongness about it. Mizoshi was purposefully ignoring Kagura for this very reason.

_A new creature._

_So…what is the problem?_

Pressing her back against the wall, Mizoshi closed her eyes and tilted her head for better reception.

"Calm yourself, Kagura," his voice stretched out in an arachnid hiss.

"You said it was going to be easy!"

She edged towards the door. Her heart began to beat with frenzied intensity. The sensation that something bad was going to happen had completely taken over her body. The edges of her vision were becoming blurry and hazy. It was then that she realized her eyes were tearing.

_What has happened?_  
He curtly interrupted her. "You have completed your objective?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect any mere mortal villager to put up a fight! He scratched my arm!"

"By human fingernails? You, an incarnation of Naraku, cannot fight off a little boy?" the dark soon-to-be youkai scoffed with indignation.

"No," the incarnation snarled. "The boy had _claws_. _Demonic_ claws. I swear he was a hanyou!"

_Here it is._

Mizoshi needed to get some air. She needed…something. Hands gripping at the wall, she found she could no longer stand it.

_It can't be him._

_But…who else would it be?_

Before her mind could digest it, she was standing in the doorway. The scarlet-eyed wind witch was facing her crimson-eyed creator and the room was already crackling with embers of hostility. Now, her interference was going to fan it into a blaze. Predictably, both demons switched their blood-ruby gazes on her.

"A boy with claws?" Her voice was quivering.

"What are _you_ doing here? This is a conversation for adults," the sharp-tongued woman in lavender ridiculed.

"Be quiet, Kagura," he rasped. His expression was both feral and genuinely curious. A combustible blend.

"What was the boy's name? What did you do with him?" Her voice was growing higher in pitch.

Kagura haughtily turned towards him. "She keeps talking to me."

"Answer Mizoshi, Kagura. Tell me as well." The dark soon-to-be youkai's expression was growing fierce. Unfortunately, Mizoshi had the impression this severe expression was for her and her alone.

The demoness tossed her shoulders airily. "What do you think? He got in my way. Silly boy—thinking that he could take on a demon."

"You killed my brother." Odd. It was if her bare lips had moved of their own accord—as if a stranger were speaking and not she herself.

"What nonsense is this?" Kagura's eyes were of red liquefied hatred.

"My brother is dead." Her voice was now exceedingly calm. Just as calm and at peace as her brother must be. "His name was Ken, and he wore long sleeves to conceal the bird-like claws our father's blood bestowed upon him. For your information, he was to be married to a girl named Kita. Now, he cannot marry. Now, I am the last surviving member of the Matsumoto family."

Disturbingly, against all decency, the wind witch began to laugh.

"Kita! That's what the idiot kept crying! Don't worry--the little wench still lives-- if that is at all comforting. Is it, Mizoshi?" Her voice had taken on a teasing lilt.

_A joke. A joke to both of them._

"Kagura—stop." Naraku was studying Mizoshi intently.

"I can't believe it." She was overwhelmed. Sorrow was impossible to fathom at the moment. "I can't believe that you of all people…"

"Kagura, get out. We shall consider this matter later." His eyes did not leave her.

Mumbling angrily to herself, the wind witch breezed out of the receiving chamber—taking that creamy white bundle out with her. Now, it was her and the armor-plated spider.

Misty-eyed, her gaze swept over Naraku. He stared back at her calmly.

_Did you do this?_

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask. However, she worried that if she took this course of action she wouldn't possess a tongue to ever speak another syllable again.

He shot her a challenging smirk. This one small particular had not changed. "You look at me so accusingly, dear Mizoshi. Why?" Already, the armor-plated spider was ready to spring.

Her mouth was dry. So dry. She should've drunk some cold tea after she had awoken. But…she didn't.

"Why did Kagura kill my brother? What was she doing in Bara Village?"

Naraku stood there unflinching. His vermillion eyes gleamed. "I do not enjoy being questioned, Mizoshi."

"So…I cannot even attend the funeral?" Her thoughts were elsewhere. Still, she did not miss the menace in the dark soon-to-be youkai's timbre.

Ever so slowly, he crept across the floor. There was a hardness in his ruby eyes that she had never glimpsed before. Throughout all their petty arguments, throughout all of her various disagreements, there was never such a callousness in his stance as there was now.

"I knew nothing of this. Surely, you understand, Mizoshi."

"Am I not supposed to feel pain?" Her eyes were burning. Not from demonic smoking flames, but from all too human salty tears.

"No." There was such a profound absence of normal emotion in his entire manner.

Surprised, she jerked her head up. In the process, a stray tear trickled down.

_Cry. Yes, Mizoshi. Cry the guilt away…_

"W-w-what?" She swallowed hard.

"He does not deserve you tears," he stated harshly. "This brother tried to kill you for the pure and simple reason that you were too different. Now, he has met the same fate."

She dismissed his coldly rational words. "But, he's dead."

Naraku sighed as if reprimanding a tiny child. "Kagura did what needed to be done. She was attacked by him. He would've slain her first if he were a bit more powerful. It is so in the youkai world. Had he have used his common sense, like his sister, nothing would have occurred." He fixed her with a powerful glare.

Defeated, she sank to her knees. She was too tired to be disagreeable. "I understand, Naraku."

_I haven't lived this long by being disagreeable. Not like Ken._

He swept by her then without another a word. His raw annoyance that she had made such a fuss was unmistakable.

_He's off to finish his clandestine conversation with Kagura._

Strange how events came full-circle. She was saved by the dark hanyou in the dark of the wood while her brother's body now lay motionless—cut down by the dark hanyou's very own child made flesh. It was such an irony. The guilt pressing her in on all sides had not diminished.

_I can't help but feel partly responsible. I knew Kagura. I could have warned him…_

So. Ken had been caught in his own lie. Instead of his family being killed by demons, he himself had been slain by a full-blooded youkai in a no doubt preventable situation.

_Ken, why were you so stupid? What were you trying to prove by attacking the wind witch? Did she threaten Kita? Or were you just self-righteous as usual?_

For the first time in his life, Ken recognized his hanyou blood. And he lost his life. Another irony. Still, the power in Ken's blood had lain dormant. It had not been awakened by a voracious spider and spun and shaped into web-like proportions.

Still, it was all too believable. Ken was always the type to speak his moral-riddled mind or perform duties of what he thought was "honor." This quirk had caught up with him.

_Naraku couldn't have eliminated Ken on purpose. I didn't even tell him where he was or what he looked like. Why would he even bother?_

A mistake. An unfortunate tragedy.

Scraping herself off the floorboards, she walked with heavy feet back to her deserted apartment. _He_ was not waiting there to comfort her.

_How expected._

With an aching bitterness, she stepped over the pathetically incomplete drawing. Ken had always deemed her art a "waste."

Except now, Ken can't comment on anything any more.

A wave of anguish surging in her chest, she moved aside small curios and pots of ink until she came to a lacquered box. Red. Like _his _eyes. With no hesitation, she opened it, stuck her hand inside, and came up from the inky interior with a familiar bracelet.

_Your gift, my brother. The last birthday gift I will ever receive from you. A pity he could not have carved birds in the wood instead of fish._

This bracelet had a long history attached to it even if the piece of jewelry had only existed in the world for seven or eight fleeting months. It had been on her wrist when she had first been "saved." It had traveled with her by some miracle when they were forced to move to the holy mountain. Only weeks ago, she had physically taken it with her along with food and blankets when she had been forced to move yet again.

Now, it would travel with her no more.

Tears in her eyes, she laid it down in a porcelain bowl on the floor. Focusing her will, flames instantaneously licked the wooden beads. The creamy mint green jade bits glowed with a destructive inner luminosity as the bracelet itself burned in the decorative bowl.

_Now, you are set free. _

When black ashes stared up at her, she turned away.

_Kita will love again. She was too good for him in any case._

Mizoshi was hungry, but this was unimportant. Suddenly exhausted beyond comprehension, she collapsed onto the mattress. All strength had flooded out of her with the fire.

_He's with mother again. Nibori too._

_Will I meet them? Or, will I be going where Naraku will go?_

Unwilling to debate answers, she allowed her eyelids to drift closed.

* * *

Author's Note: Ken is no more. I've been planning this for a while now. So, there's the big twist! Somehow, I will turn this dark chapter into a happy ending. The next chapter will be the last. 


	93. Parting Dreams

_Mizoshi was sitting on a cloud; a beautiful golden cloud that emanated with a solar glow. In the distance, she saw a glittering shape. Panic scrabbled at her heart._

This makes no sense.

Am I…dead? Did I die with Ken?

_Her nerves set on fire, she frantically looked around. Desperately hanging her head off the side of the cloud, she glimpsed a familiar craggy mountain._

How odd. It's almost as if I recognize it.

_Then, it dawned on her._

I'm inside the painting! My very own painting!

_Suddenly, it seemed like everything fit together just so. Rather calmly, she reclined on her plush fluffy cloud and let the glittering shape draw closer to her. It did not surprise her that the globe-like shape was the sun. What did surprise her was its very form._

_The bird was a resplendent phoenix of scarlet, tawny gold, and dusky ocher. This wispy sunbird bird shimmered on the indigo air. Gracefully, it arced and swooped whilst happily chirping. _

I know exactly what I wish to sketch when I awaken.

_But, the bird was not alone. Another glittering shape was hurtling towards the sunbird—a ghostly white shape. A shockingly white shape. _

What is this?

_This new globular shape was both eerie and exquisite to behold. It was the pitted moon—with the appendages of a spider._

Could it be?

_The spider was crawling over the infinity of sky—leaving sparkling threads of starlight in its wake. As she watched in rapt fascination, the spider fashioned himself of web of stars. A web that would allow him access to the magnificent sunbird._

That's me.

_It was a pleasant shock to see what form her mind had intended for her. And there was no mistake whom exactly the spider was currently representing. She watched in fascination as the phoenix twittered down at the celestial arachnid._

The moon-spider is building a web to reach the sun-phoenix.

_The pair was drawing ever closer together. The light grew blinding. _

It's an eclipse.

_Her eyes sufficiently dazzled; Mizoshi groped blindly for support. The cloud rocked. Suddenly, it dissolved. Without further delay, she began to hurtle through space itself. Still, she felt no fear. And why should she fear when she felt so vibrantly entranced?_

I'm falling…falling into the stars…

_The sunbird and moon-spider embraced above her as she floated through the lavender mist…_

I'm in love…

* * *

A weight was on Mizoshi's chest as she awoke. Vaguely bleary after her earth-shaking dream she blindly reached out for it. Bristly hairs moved over the pads of her fingertips. 

"Kuro?" she murmured.

The spider hissed in contentment. Moving her body up in a sitting position, she took great care not to disturb the arachnid.

"Where did you come from?"

Not bothering to answer, the spider scurried down the length of her body and jumped to the floor. It surveyed her rather calmly with all eight of its red eyes.

_What was that dream?_

Mizoshi felt strange. Exhausted yet strong. Happy yet grim.

_Something has happened. For the better._

Hastily, Mizoshi turned over in her sleep-clouded brain the dream itself. She was the sun. Bright. A bird of fire. Energetic. Blazing.

_And, he was the moon._

Yes. Somewhere, someway, her dreams had revealed the truth about their relationship.

_He is the moon. A shifting, inconstant, enigmatic spider that hides his web in darkness. Mysterious and magnetic with a touch of danger._

For months, she had been looking at their relationship in the wrong light. Constantly, she had been afraid that his darkness would consume her and that her radiance would surely burn him. Nothing was further from the reality of it.

_We complete each other. _

It was such a revelation. A light can only burn in darkness. Darkness surrounds it—nurtures it—so that it can burn ever brighter. Both feed off the other. Darkness and light were but two sides of the same coin and their love was the edge.

_Yes. That is what my dreams wished me to see._

The spider was quivering with anticipation. Kuro was methodically moving back and forth on its legs as if waiting patiently for something to occur. When Mizoshi's feet touched the floor, the arachnid started and made for the door. The message was clear enough for those who wanted to see.

_It wants me to follow it. _

Remembering with relish what had taken place when she had followed the jet-black arachnid one fateful night; Mizoshi suddenly had the impulse to relive the experience.

Her bare feet took to the looming corridors of muted light and warped wood. Her eyes never left the dark moving stain that was the spider. Already, the fresh memory of her brother's demise was leaving her. Ashes on the breeze.

_It wasn't his fault. It wasn't my fault either…_

Kuro stopped in front of a particular doorway—a doorway that she knew very well. However, the being did not crawl through it. Instead, it simply waited motionless. Taking up on the challenge, Mizoshi slid open the door and surprised the dark hanyou.

_A hanyou. That's how I met him and that is how I truly know him best. Becoming a full-blooded youkai won't ever change that._

"Dear Mizoshi," he quite literally purred. "What is it that you need? Have you come for comfort?"

He was standing there in the center of the chamber; his head turned towards the window. By some bizarre coincidence, the silver moonlight was illuminating the black rolling waves of his hair.

_My spider._

"Yes, Naraku."

"How utterly guileless." He was now looking at her. A slightly mocking smirk was turning those ivory lips.

Slowly, she walked towards him as if in a sort of hazy dream. Her expression must've been unnatural judging by the way Naraku's lips slowly lowered into a sober line.

"What is wrong with you?" he pronounced quietly. "Have you seen your brother's ghost?" He was on his guard.

However, she was heedless of these early warning signs. Innocently, she padded up to him. The dark hanyou quirked his eyebrow charmingly. Though his appearance was just as horrific as before, Mizoshi found that it no longer mattered.

"What is this?" he murmured derisively.

Her arms found his waist easily as he glowered down at her; ready to reward any inappropriate action on her part with decisive discipline. Gingerly avoiding the unforgiving spikes and spines, Mizoshi's lips found his own with awe-inspiring accuracy. He was taken aback. Indeed, his already taut muscles were now completely rigid.

The kiss deepened as he began to respond to her. A sweet lightness rushed through her. It was if she was sitting on an illuminated cloud.

Slowly—with great reluctance—their mouths broke apart. He eyed her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. "I thought you desired to never kiss me again."

She didn't want to talk in this fashion. "Why…not?" she gasped.

"Must I elaborate?" Those tentacles swayed from side to side.

Their lips touched again. She was unsure who had initiated this time except for the fact that she wished it would never ever end.

She forgot her worries. She forgot her common sense as her body was crashed against a familiar mattress.

_Thank you Kami-sama for my dream. _

And as in the dream, the sunbird and the moon-spider embraced.

* * *

He awoke first. Lazily, his eyes opened. 

_What an unexpected find._

With a lingering gaze, he watched her sleep beneath the fine blankets. Not that he actually got to use an actual sleeping place anymore. His newer, stronger, better body had taken care of that nuisance.

_Still, Mizoshi is the same old Mizoshi. She'll never change._

He had discovered a kind of peace about that.

Smiling, he patiently redressed and crossed the room to the large window. The moonlight beyond was quite nearly driving him to distraction. He opened it without a second thought in order to see the evening-cloaked landscape better. A cool wind stole through his hair and whirled around his pale cheeks. He breathed in the vaguely damp air. Training his eyes upwards, his gaze met the moon and the sprinkling of stars surrounding the luminous orb. He had no sentimental feeling about it, but the sight intrigued him all the same.

_It was here in the same manner of place that I asked my foolhardy question of love and what precisely it was._

Furtively, he snatched a peek of Mizoshi's sleeping body that was still enticingly spread out.

Much had happened since then. It was as if Fate herself had thrust the little quaking phoenix hanyou in his path. Four months later, she still resided with him and she had not disappointed—not in the least.

She loved him. There was no question about that. Even though he still had to wonder why she sought him out for his company in spite of her brother's demise and of his dread stature.

_I suppose that's what love is. Striving for an individual's companionship no matter what._

No. That explanation wasn't quite right…

His eyes roamed the icy fields below. It was February now—the final month of winter. Mizoshi had lasted this long. She had done it. Soon, the sun would shine with greater strength, the heavy clouds would clear, and these presently frosty fields would grow with all-consuming vigor. His little bird could pick whole bouquets of flowers then and perfume the stale air of the manor with fragrance.

_But…will she stay?_

Naraku answered his own question.

_Yes._

_Could I allow her to stay?_

A cold wind caressed his cheek. The moon pulsed above him.

_What a strange, strange girl. The only woman who has ever cared. Is that why I kept her? Because she was the only one? _

His burning red eyes were fixed intently on the stars now. They had not changed. Not a bit since Mizoshi's arrival. Nothing had been made any clearer to him and they remained as cold and unaccommodating as ever. The stars paid no part in love. That was the only explanation.

_Love is something that could only be found within. _

An illusion then. Indeed, his own painstakingly collected jewel shards were more real and more desirable than those foolish stars above.

_My Shikon shards. Mine alone._

Mizohsi still slept.

_Just as _she_ is mine alone._

Somewhere, his enemies lurked. _They_ were not alone. They lived. They loved. Did they too ponder the origin of this mystery?

_No. None of them possesses the mental capacity._

Suddenly, Naraku stopped himself in mid-chuckle.

_Yet, they still possess the ability to love._

Was it so much an inner drive much like hunger or greed that dictated the emotions of these humans and hanyou? Did he too possess that drive? Or just the mental reason to debate its existence?

Turning away from the window for the second time, he growled low in his throat.

_I do not possess the capacity by nature, but Mizoshi loves me anyway._

He debated her sleeping form and suspected that she was probably having a romantic dream right this very moment. About _him_.

Accusingly, he glared back at the stars for an answer. The bits of indifferent light did not dignify him a response because they could not see. They could not feel.

_But I can. And she can._

The room had grown brighter. The moonlight was assaulting him. Consequently, there was no dark crevice he could hide in. Except…beneath the covers. The moon was comparable to this love. Unattainable yet completely possible to ignore.

Furiously, he made one final leap to a conclusion that always seemed to elude him.

_Love is pure human emotion. But, even hanyou claim to feel it. Just like anger or pride._

He looked at Mizoshi then. Really looked at her. Frowning, he slowly approached her unconscious frame. Her features were utterly relaxed. The pale moonshine cast a luminescent sheen on her already fair features. Her black hair billowed around her. In spite of this scene, she was no beauty. Many would agree. No men would stop on the road to notice her. But at present, he could not break his gaze from memorizing every tiny detail of her face.

_Shall I awaken her?_

He would. If only she did not appear so peacefully wrapped up in her affectionate slumber. However, when had that stopped him before?

_I take what I want. _

He was watching her face; waiting for something to happen. For her to open her eyes. For her to stir. _Anything._

_She can't even sense me. How completely inept her senses are. _

Mizoshi was no great intellectual—no great demoness--but she could hold her own. She was holding him _here_ without a word, was she not?

A sliver of comprehension passed over him.

_I can take what I want, but I do not desire lust. I just desire…her._

She opened her eyes then. They were of pure gold light.

"Naraku?" Her tone was heavy from sleep. "Is something the matter?"

"No." He was still staring. Staring to the point of becoming a nuisance.

_If only you knew what kind of effect you have on me right now. _

"What is it?" Concern washed over her silvery-bathed features. Concern over him. Her shimmering metallic eyes were gazing at him with the purest love and would be in complete anguish should she ever lose him.

_To her, I _am_ more important than the stars._

Naturally, this would cause a need for boasting. Not this time. Settling himself on the bedding, his eyes were still on her.

_Her eyes are like jewels. They sparkle. _

"I love you," he whispered.

"What? What is it, Naraku?" She was bending closer to him.

"I love you," he repeated. This second declaration somehow made the statement more valid than it already was.

Weeks ago, he had spoke those words but did not understand their power. Now, he did.

Already her expression was changing. Those gold eyes grew more gold—mistier—if that was possible. They resembled twin clouds of moisture that were struck by the burnished rays of the sun.

"I love you too." Her voice was even lower in pitch than his had been. And she meant it. No lust required.

She didn't ask questions. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him—taking care to avoid his sharp appendages. He returned the fervent embrace in kind.

_We're a family together here for as long as we both allow._

Their lips met tenderly as if drawn together of their own volition. Later, he discovered he might as well as left himself unclothed. Finally, in a burst of insight, the mystery was solved. And it was so simple.

_Love is the other person._

As he kissed and held his little bird in his arms, the stars outside twinkled and winked in their own private world until the blazing dawn would rise. Then, a new day would begin.

* * *

Author's Note: This is it—the last chapter ever! There will be no sequel as I think this story is perfect just as it is. I never dreamed this fic would get so popular! Thanks to all who reviewed and supported this fic from start to finish and anywhere in between! 


End file.
